The Awakening: The Revised Edition
by Lilac Moon
Summary: Rewrite of the original 2006 story. Spans end of AoTC through ROTJ. AU. The shroud of the dark side will fall, leaving the galaxy in peril. The fate of the galaxy will rest on one family and their love. Anakin/Padme, Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, Luke, Leia, and Han
1. Forbidden Love Forged

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I just play in his sandbox in my own little world.

AN: Hey everyone! Welcome to the not so new story, The Awakening. I know what you're all thinking. I already wrote a story called The Awakening. Yes, I did, over three years ago. I was looking back at it and I realized that there are so many things I could have done with it and didn't. My writing skills have much improved in the last three years as well, so I've decided to rewrite this awesome little story. I don't have the heart to delete the old Awakening, so I've decided to just title this one as the "Revised Edition." I plan on fleshing out the storyline and characters more than I did in the original. Some scenes will stay in tact and most of the storyline will remain the same, but I will add much more to it. I love the concept behind the original "Awakening" and those concepts that made the first one great will not change. I'm positive that those who enjoyed the original story will also enjoy the rewrite and for those who haven't read the original, then you're in for a real treat with the rewrite. On a final note, after I complete the rewrite on this story, I plan on doing a "Revised Edition" of the Never Gone series, which is also a much bigger undertaking. As with this story, much of the original concepts will stay in tact with Never Gone, but there will be rewritten scenes and added scenes. I'm looking forward to making needed improvements to these stories. While I believe they are great, I also believe that there is always room for improvement. So, without further ado, I present, The Awakening: the Revised Edition!

The Awakening: The Revised Edition

Chapter 1: Forbidden Love Forged and A Vision of Change

She was going to do this. They were really going to do this. Senator Padme Amidala stood before her mirror in her spacious bedroom in a brilliant white gown. So much had transpired in the last few days; almost a lifetime worth of events in just a week. War had erupted in the galaxy between the Republic and the Separatist movement, the Jedi now had a Clone army to combat the droid armies, and most importantly, to her at least, she had fallen in love. She had fallen so deeply in love like she had never before. Padme previously had a few relationships, but despite what some believed, she had never been intimate with any of the men she had ever dated, even though each of her boyfriends had pleaded with her to be with them. But it had never felt right and now Padme knew why. She had been waiting for the right man and that man was Anakin Skywalker. She had saved herself for him and that was something that made her quite proud. They both knew that what they were doing was forbidden; that they would have to keep their true relationship a secret. It was going to be so hard. There were going to be periods of separation that could last months at time. But to deny their hearts what they really wanted would be far more agonizing. So, they were doing this. They were getting married…in secret. She took a deep breath and exited her room, before slowly descending the stairs. She saw Anakin turn to her, as her heard her footfalls. She looked down shyly, as he gazed at her in awe. A Holy Man waited patiently, as Padme slowly strode toward her husband to be. Threepio and Artoo stood to the side as their only witnesses.

"You're so beautiful," he uttered in awe. He couldn't take his eyes off her and hers could not be torn from him. Her young husband to be was so gorgeous. He was by far the most handsome, passionate man she had ever met. For once, she was indulging her desires as her sister had always urged her to and it felt so good! She couldn't wait to be with him; to give herself to him and only to him forever. All the apprehension and doubt in her mind disappeared.

"Are you ready?" the Holy man questioned. Padme nodded eagerly, as she put her hands in his own. He gave her that soft, half smile she had fallen in love with the last few days and her heart melted. This was right…they could both feel it. As they gazed into each other's eyes, the Holy man performed the ceremony and they recited sacred vows to each other. Then he pronounced them husband and wife, before quietly leaving them alone. Padme's breath quickened, as his lips slowly descended upon hers. Their lips moved passionately over each other's in a sensual rhythm. As their lips parted, Padme cuddled against his muscular chest, as they gazed out at the sunset lit lake.

"I love you Anakin," Padme gazed up at him, into his sapphire pools.

"I love you too Padme and I will forever," he replied, as he angled his mouth over hers in another soul searing kiss. Padme clung to him, afraid that if she let go, he'd disappear. And she knew that he soon would. Kissing him felt amazing. She had never had a man's kisses make her feel so complete or made her knees turn to jelly. He was the one; her soul mate. Padme pulled him into another kiss, surprising him with the hunger in the kiss.

"I'm so sorry," she said suddenly, as their lips parted.

"Sorry for what?" he asked in confusion.

"For the things I said a few nights ago…when we were in front of the fireplace. I didn't mean them. I felt the same way and I wanted to tell you then that I was in love with you too…I was just so scared of what it would mean," Padme confessed.

"Shh…it's okay. None of that matters now. You're my wife now and all my dreams have come true," he replied. She smiled coyly.

"All of your dreams?" she asked. He smiled shyly.

"Well, maybe not quite all of them yet, but that will change after tonight," he replied.

"You...have to leave in the morning, don't you?" she asked hesitantly, dreading the answer that she knew would be affirmative.

"Let's not think about when I have to leave. For tonight, all that matters is you and me," Anakin replied, as he kissed her again. Slanting her head, she slowly parted her lips, allowing his silky tongue to invade her mouth. Padme moaned softly, as the kiss deepened and she felt her knees go weak again. Anakin carefully swept her into his arms and carried her to the bedroom, where they would consummate their marriage and give themselves completely to one another...

Their kisses slowly grew feverish, as they entered the bed chambers. What had once been Padme's bedroom was now their marriage bedroom. They broke the kiss, as they took air into their starved lungs and Anakin pressed his forehead to hers.

"I've thought about this night many times…but I've never been with anyone before," he told her.

"Neither have I," she replied, causing his eyes to widen in surprise.

"Really?" he asked. She nodded.

"Does that surprise you?" she asked.

"Well…you're one of the most beautiful women in the galaxy. I guess I just assumed that you've had previous lovers. There are many men who desire you," he replied

"Do you remember when we were in my apartment on Coruscant and I was packing?" she asked. He nodded.

"And I told you not to look at me the way you were?" she asked.

"Yes, because it made you feel uncomfortable," he answered.

"It did, but in an amazing, beautiful way. Ani, I saw love in your eyes, just like I see it now. And if I had been truthful in that moment, I would have ran into your arms and told you to never let go. But at the time, I wasn't quite prepared to deal with such feelings. In fact, I was completely caught off guard by what just a look from you made me feel," she said.

"That's why any men that I have previously dated mean nothing. They all wanted things from me that I wasn't willing to give for nothing in return. They didn't love me. They loved the idea of having me or parading me around like some kind of trophy. But you love me and you make feel like I've never felt before. Even when I told you that we couldn't be together, you still loved me," she said, tears welling in her beautiful brown eyes.

"I do love you, more than my own life. And I don't deserve you," he said, as he got down on his knees before her.

"But I promise to take care of you and cherish every moment that we are together," he promised.

"I know you will and you do deserve me. I'm the lucky one to be married to such a strong, amazing, handsome man," she replied.

"Not after what happened in the Tuskan camp. You should be disgusted by the sight of me," he said.

"You are human and you can learn from the atrocity that occurred by promising never to give into anger like that again. Next time you are faced with a terrible situation, you can focus on my love, instead of your anger. Perhaps if I had been honest about my feelings for you, then maybe you wouldn't have lost control and felt so alone," she said. He stood up.

"No, I won't let you blame yourself for my failures," he replied.

"Then stop blaming yourself. Learn from the event and move forward," Padme said.

"I can do that, as long as I have your love," he replied.

"And you do…for eternity," she said, as their lips met in a passionate, searing kiss. Padme took his hands in her own and slowly led him to the bed. After tonight, they would forever belong to only each other, mind, body, and soul. Little did they know, this would be the beginning of a love story that would save the galaxy in its darkest times and would one day be called the galaxy's greatest love story…

Anakin was in pure heaven at the moment. He had dreamed of being with her for so long. She starred in all his fantasies and yet being with her in reality put all those fantasies to shame and all they had done so far was kiss. There was so much more to come. Padme broke the kiss and looked up into his incredible sapphire eyes.

"I'm going to change out of this dress and I'll be back," she told him. He smiled and nodded.

"Okay. I'll go get some wine from downstairs," he replied. She smiled.

"Sounds perfect," she replied, as she went into the fresher.

* * *

When Anakin returned with the wine, he poured it into two long stemmed glasses and waited. As he did, he decided to shed his leather jerkin. As he tossed it aside, he heard the fresher door slid open and he turned to find his new wife awaiting him, now dressed in a long silky white nightgown the hugged her curves perfectly. He was stunned to speechlessness by her beauty, as he let his eyes drink in the sight of her perfection.

"You are so beautiful…" he uttered in awe. Padme seemed to float toward him, like she was an angel, and he was convinced that she was. She took his hands in her own and gazed up at him. He was so incredibly handsome and she couldn't wait to be with him.

"I was right…all those years ago. You are an angel," he said.

"And you're the man I've been waiting for. And now we can finally be together," she replied, as he towered over her. Their lips slowly got closer and closer, until there was only two inches of daylight between them.

"I need you," she whispered. He kissed her with that declaration and the passion exploded between them. He swept her into his arms and carried her to bed, where they would finally give themselves to each other completely…

_Sometime later..._

"Oh Anakin...you were amazing. That was...ohh I don't have words," Padme panted, as she snuggled close to him.

"It was incredible," Anakin said, as he lay sated with his arm around her. They shifted until they were facing each other. They kissed and caressed softly, as they bathed in the afterglow.

"I love you so much," she whispered, as she gazed into his sapphire gems.

"And I love you, my angel," he replied, as he pressed another kiss to her swollen lips. She clung to her husband tightly and she knew at that moment, she could never and would never let him go. He would go off to war soon, leaving her behind. But he would return to her and she would be waiting for him. The lovemaking that had just occurred between them had been amazing and she knew how lucky she was to have a man that could love her and connect with her so deeply on so many levels. Their love was different than the love most shared. It was stronger, more powerful, and deeper than any abyss. Their love was the mind blowing, heart shattering, soul searing love that she thought was only found in fairy tales. The questions of how they would keep it a secret were now pushed to the back of her mind. And in place of those thoughts were ones that left her wondering how she would ever live without him while he was away. And of course, he heard her questioning thoughts.

"It will be the hardest thing either of us do, but I'll fight just to come back to you and that will be enough, because there is nothing that can stand in the way of my being with you; not anymore. Now that I have you, I can never let you go and sometimes that can be a dangerous thing for a Jedi. I need to know you're safe and I can never lose you. I need your light to keep me grounded from the darkness inside. I never want to go back to that darkness; that place I was when my mother died, because I would surely lose you forever," he whispered, as they lay pressed ever so tightly together. She caressed his handsome face.

"I will always be what you need, my love, I promise. But we must always confide in each other and you must always tell me what you're feeling. It's the only way I can help you. Don't shut me out, even if it's Jedi stuff that you don't think I'm going to understand," Padme told him. He nodded.

"Promise me," she pleaded. He smiled softly at her.

"I promise. If I shut you out and tell you it's "Jedi business", you can hit me really hard," he joked. She smirked.

"Now you're just making fun of me again. Let's just say if you do shut me out and make me angry, then I'll hit you where it hurts the most and make you sleep on the sofa," she replied coyly. And he sensed that she wasn't joking, which meant there would be no hiding anything from her.

"Then I will make it my life's mission to make you happy always, milady," he replied.

"Don't call me that," she ordered.

"Yes my angel," he replied, as his sapphire gaze seared through her. She felt her entire body tingle just under his amazing stare. That same stare that she told him not to look at her with only a week ago. Her lips were on his and all coherent thought was escaping her mind. They only had mere hours until dawn approached and his departure was upon them. That reality made their kisses grow more feverish with every passing second.

"Love me…" she pleaded desperately.

"Forever," he whispered back, as the flames of passion roared between the new lovers again, flames that would never die or be extinguished. As their lovemaking began anew, they were aware of nothing else but each other and their love…

As Artoo performed the final flight checks on his star fighter, Anakin held her tightly in his arms. As they pulled back, he cupped her cheek with his hand. She tried in vain to keep the tears from escaping her eyes, but several rolled down her cheeks. He was returning to Coruscant to meet up with Obi-Wan and then the two would be sent on a mission, thrust into this Force forsaken war that had begun. She would spend her nights cold and longing for him, crying for him, and praying to the Force that he was alive.

She didn't want her husband to be off to war, maybe never to return. Last night, she had been in heaven and as she felt the soreness between her legs, she wondered how it was that she was even able to stand today, let alone walk. Anakin had loved her three more times after their first time together. They both knew their time was short and it drove their need and passion to be together. She buried her face in his neck, memorizing his scent. Their lips met in a passionate, searing kiss, as they sought to memorize the taste of each other as well. Ten days ago, she was just fine with focusing on her career for the rest of her life. She didn't really see the need for a love life, though deep down, she knew she desired one. But then Anakin came back into her life and she had fallen hard for him. She knew that she could never live without him and they would end this war in order to be together.

"I love you and even though we'll be apart, I'll think of you every chance I have. I'll remember last night, holding you and kissing you. I'll let the memories of making love to you play in my mind at night to get through and I'll fight with all I have just to come home to you, so I can take you in my arms again. I'll long to kiss you, to hold you, and to make love to you. I will ache inside for you every moment and that ache will remind me of why I'm fighting," he said.

"And I'll do my part in the Senate to find a solution and bring the war to an end, so you can come home to me," she replied. They heard Artoo whirl, indicating that he was done with the checks. It was time for him to go. Padme threw herself into his arms and he held her tightly, lifting her off the feet. She threaded her fingers into his air, as he kissed her deeply and feverishly, letting her taste the immense amount of passion he held for her. Since they had been reunited, their feelings had swelled between them and when they had finally given into them, a love and passion like neither had ever imagined possible had been unleashed between them. This was a love that would last far beyond this lifetime and they both knew it. They had a bond and a love that would last forever. And they were determined that nothing would come between them.

* * *

Palpatine smiled, an inhuman glint flashing in his eyes. His loyal servant, Captain Panaka, had just shared a privileged piece of information with him. One that was only supposed to be known to the Queen. But what Jamilla and Amidala didn't realize, was that captain Panaka was loyal only to him. This information would be very useful to him indeed. Skywalker had lost control when he found his mother in the Tuskan camp. He had touched the dark side and now Palpatine wanted that sheer power to serve him. A few nights ago, when he had consulted his visions of the future, he had foreseen the boy's fall. He would fall, because of his desire to save her. It would be so pitifully easy to turn him. Palpatine mused on this, as he decided to consult his visions again to see how best to proceed next. But he was suddenly assaulted with a peculiar vision; one that surprised him greatly. And Darth Sidious was not surprised very often. Perhaps it was the Force itself intervening and though no one would ever know why this vision was suddenly revealed to the Sith Master, it would, in fact, change everything…

_It started out dark, as most of his visions did. But he noticed many differences right away. This was an entirely new vision, one he had not seen before. He saw himself, much older and weathered, striking Force lightning into a boy, who was writhing on the floor in pain. The boy bore a strong resemblance to Anakin..._

"_Anakin's son," he deduced. Then, there was a very tall figure in black suit and mask. He heard controlled breathing, indicating a respirator. He reached out with his senses to determine the identity of this man. He sensed that it was Anakin and realized that something must have injured him gravely to require such a suit. He sensed the light and dark emotions wrestling within his Sith apprentice. _

"_Father...PLEASE!" the boy begged and cried. The Sith Lord looked at his Master and did something that Palpatine did not see coming. He picked up his master, the future version of himself, and thrust him over the railing and into the abyss below. Anakin had returned to the light..._

Palpatine awoke from the vision, seething angrily. So, he would lose years of careful planning and work to a Sith Lord returning to the light. It was acceptable and expected that an apprentice would one day kill his master. It was the way of the Sith. But it was NOT acceptable for the apprentice to turn back to the light. How wretched fate was! He wanted...no he _needed_ the Chosen One as his apprentice. He had to have that power serving him! No one else had power like that. But if he turned Anakin, then he would eventually only succeed in causing the Sith order to die out completely due to his future apprentice's treachery. No, he couldn't turn Anakin. But who was powerful enough to carry out his bidding? Palpatine put his head in his hands and leaned over his desk. Then, a thought struck him. A devious, sick plan that would make most want to wretch. But the absolute horror of this plot made a creepy, devious smile slither over his face.

"Not who is powerful enough...but who would eventually be powerful enough?" Palpatine said, as a sinister plan began worked out in his head. He cackled at the pure brilliance of it. Skywalker and Amidala would most certainly procreate. The child of the Chosen One. How particularly, brilliantly sinister! If he could find a way to steal the embryo from its mother's womb without her knowledge, the Kaminoans would take care of the rest for him. He cackled at the evilness of the whole plan. He would have a Skywalker as an apprentice...it just wouldn't be Anakin...

_To be continued…_


	2. The War Rages

Disclaimer: It's George's sandbox. I just play here, cause it's fun.

AN: This is the first chapter. It takes place about two months after the prologue. Enjoy and let me know what you think!

The Awakening: The Revised Edition

Chapter 2: The War Rages

Anakin wiped the sweat from his brow, as he ran with stealth speed through the corridors of Grievous' ship, _the Malevolence_. One minute they had been in control the mission and it looked as though they would destroy Grievous. And then the next, his wife's ship was somehow in the middle of the battle and had been captured by Grievous. Now she was somewhere on this ship and he had to find her before Grievous did. And just the thought of finally seeing her again, even in this situation, after six long months of separation made him run harder and faster. He had so much to share with her, as so much had changed in just six months.

Upon his return to Coruscant, the Council had surprised him by knighting him and appointing him as one of many Jedi Generals that would command the Clone army during the war. But that surprise had been followed up by another surprise, as he was assigned his own padawan during a very big mission. Her name was Ahsoka Tano and she was every bit as stubborn, hardheaded, reckless, and eager to prove herself as he had been. But he already cared deeply for her like a daughter and he couldn't wait to tell Padme all about her. But first, he had to make sure Grievous didn't get his filthy claws on his angel. He could feel that he was getting closer to her, as he reached the production chamber in the bowels of the ship. He spotted Padme on the other end of the chamber, ducking blaster fire. He leapt onto the first conveyor belt and then to another, determined to get to her…

* * *

Ahsoka watched the battle's progression at the situation table, though she wasn't paying much mind to what was happening. Her thoughts were more focused on her Master's peculiar behavior, just before he left to rescue Senator Amidala. His exclamation when he had discovered the danger the Senator was in had been strange enough. Then she sensed a torrent of emotion in him for a split second, before he walled up his feelings and locked his mind down tight. She knew that her Master was supposedly friends with Senator Amidala, but her Master's behavior spoke of more. Ahsoka loved Anakin and loved being his padawan, despite their bickering and her frequent questioning of his orders. Whatever it was between her Master and the Senator, if anything at all, it was personal. Ahsoka wasn't sure if prying into her Master's personal life was right…no matter what she believed might be going on between them.

* * *

Padme yelped and ducked again, as blaster fire sailed over her head. The battle droids were closing in and she was cornered.

"Padme jump…I'll catch you!" Anakin called, as his feet landed firmly on the moving conveyor belt. She didn't hesitate, for she trusted him fully and leapt into the air. Anakin steadied her with the Force and floated her to him. He caught her in his arms and they sailed into a tunnel on the conveyor belt, out of Obi-Wan's sight. Padme clung tightly to him, as she felt his arms enclose around her tightly. She breathed in his familiar masculine scent that she had longed to inhale for months.

"Oh Anakin…" she whispered in relief, as she was finally in her husband's strong arms again.

"What you won't do to get me alone," he joked.

"Stop talking," she told him, as at last, he lowered his lips to hers. And he was in heaven once again, even if their kiss was brief. As they exited the tunnel, their lips parted and Obi-Wan called to them. He would deal with Grievous and it was up to them to destroy the ship.

"Come on angel, we need to find the bridge on this bucket of bolts," he said, as he used the Force to jump them onto one of the enclave exits to the chamber

"I suppose you have a plan," she replied. He smirked.

"Of sorts. Come on," he told her, as he took her hand and led her into the ship's corridors.

* * *

_Sometime later..._

Ahsoka watched _The Malevolence_ crash into a nearby moon and combust completely. She wasn't worried though, because her Master had gotten himself, the Senator, and Master Kenobi off safely aboard _The Twilight_. Now, she waited as they disembarked. The Admiral bowed deeply to Senator Amidala.

"Senator, we are all relieved that you are unharmed. Captain Rex can escort you to a room that we've prepared for you to rest," the Admiral said.

"Thank you Admiral," Padme replied graciously, as she glanced very quickly at Anakin, before following Rex.

"The Council will be wanting to hear from us. Let's get the debriefing underway," Obi-Wan said, as they headed for the situation room. Ahsoka couldn't help but notice the permanent smile on her Master's face.

"You seem very happy," she mentioned.

"I just got to blow something up, Snips. You know that always makes me happy," Anakin covered. But Ahsoka somehow knew it was more than that.

* * *

Anakin slipped down the corridor toward the room where Padme awaited him. A few Clone soldiers milled about and though they would never question one of their Generals, he used a small mind trick on them to make sure they didn't remember seeing him anywhere near this wing of the ship. Ahsoka was in bed and he had made sure she was asleep. Debriefing was fairly simple and they had been ordered to return to Coruscant with the Senator and he guessed he would probably have tonight and tomorrow night with Padme, before he, Ahsoka, and his battalion were re-assigned another mission. Debriefing had also included a thank you speech from Chancellor Palpatine as well and Anakin was currently reflecting on his feelings toward the man he had once considered a friend. His feelings toward the Chancellor had changed in the last six months and a conversation between himself and Palpatine just before he had been deployed to his first mission of the war had changed that. He didn't know why, but Palpatine had not been warm and friendly with words of encouragement as he usually had been. He had been very cold, like Anakin had done something wrong, though he couldn't recall ever offending the Chancellor. And it was because of that encounter that he had been able to look at the Chancellor as something other than a close friend. It was then that he began to see the man that Padme had always told him he really was. A politician with an obvious agenda. For some reason, before the war, Anakin had somehow factored into Palpatine's agenda and for whatever reason that was no longer the case. And because of that, he had started being more conscious of the Force in Palpatine's presence and he had begun to conclude that Padme was right about him. He was sure she would be glad to hear that. After today, he was questioning their esteemed Chancellor even more. After Padme had told him that she was sent to the very coordinates where they were engaged in battle by the Chancellor, he became very worried. Palpatine had blamed the mishap on faulty intelligence, but he wasn't convinced at all. Padme was one of his most outspoken critics and now he feared for her life more than ever. He hadn't nor dared to suggest that the Chancellor was somehow involved in an attempt on Padme's life, because he had no proof and making any accusations would only endanger her more. Realizing that Palpatine was just out for himself and his own cause, like so many in the Senate and unlike his wife, had been a hard pill to swallow. But he didn't want to think about any of that now. He was a husband that hadn't seen his beautiful wife in six months and he was only seconds away from a real reunion with her. As he slipped into her quarters, he saw her silhouette by the circular window where she stood, gazing out at the stars. She still wore the brown and tan flight outfit she had come in, but she had taken her hair down and brushed her curls out. Threepio stood in the corner, his eyes dark, as he had already shut down for the evening at Padme's request. Padme ran into his arms and he spun her around, before capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. As he set her on her feet and broke the kiss, he pressed his forehead against her, while they breathed air into their lungs.

"I've missed you so much," he rasped, as he sought her lips again. They met in short, yet passionate unions for several minutes, before she could gain the air to speak again.

"Every night, I longed to be in your arms. The nights are so cold and lonely and I know that they are ten thousands times worse for you," she said.

"They are. Sometimes the nights seem endless without you, but tonight will not be like that. And if the Force smiles on us, then we might get tomorrow night too," Anakin replied.

"Really?" she asked, with hope in her voice.

"We are returning to Coruscant and we will have a meeting with the Council before we are reassigned to another mission. If I'm right, then it will the morning after tomorrow before leave. It will be morning before we get back," he told her.

"We have all night?" she asked. He smiled and nodded. Padme locked her arms tightly around his neck, as she trapped his lips with her own in a smoldering kiss, which he eagerly returned and their lips moved feverishly over each other's for quite some time.

"I need you so," she pleaded, as she panted air into her starved lungs.

"You have me. You always have and you always will," he replied, as he removed his leather jerkin. Padme's nimble fingers undid the buttons on his dark brown tunic and she eagerly parted the fabric, letting it fall to a puddle on the floor. Her eyes drank in the sight of her husband's muscular, tanned torso, which was nothing short of magnificent perfection. His hands slid up her neck and tangled in her gorgeous hair, as they stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like forever.

"You're…so beautiful. I still can't believe you're mine," he rasped, simply in awe of her.

"I am and I think I always have been, because every man I've ever met pales in comparison to you, my love. I am yours and I will be so forever," she replied

"I love you," he whispered.

"And I love you," she whispered back. The passion between them swelled and they would make love most of the night, as their time together was short. But it would be enough, because their love was endless. The war would continue and their love would survive.

* * *

_The next day…_

"Anakin, the Council would like to commend you and Master Kenobi on the destruction of Grievous' ship. It was a victory that the Republic needed in order to turn this war around," Mace said. Anakin and Obi-Wan bowed curtly, as they stood before them.

"I only hope it brings us closer to ending this war," Anakin replied. His response surprised Obi-Wan and intrigued Yoda. The change in Anakin since his Knighthood had been astonishing. His old padawan would have been thrilled by all the action and battle. And the Council's praise would have furthered his ego, but this Anakin was not the same. He was still by far one of the most skilled warriors in the Order, but Obi-Wan sensed that he did not thirst for battle anymore. And he was confident in his abilities, yet not as arrogant as he had once been. Yoda chalked it up to a good decision on his part to appoint a padawan to Anakin. And Obi-Wan wanted to give Ahsoka the credit too, but in the back of his mind he knew it was a certain other Nabooan female that was probably the reason. Anakin had been different since he had returned from Naboo and Obi-Wan had often contemplated confronting Anakin about it. He had not missed how Anakin had been no where to be found on the ship last night, but since the changes in him seemed to be good, Obi-Wan had elected not to pry and would keep to that plan unless his former padawan gave him a reason to confront him. He had no proof that there was anything going on between Anakin and Padme and therefore, he would not make waves. The Council adjourned and Anakin exited the chamber where Ahsoka was waiting.

"So, when do we ship out again?" she asked.

"In the morning. We'll be heading for the outer rim. Anxious to go already?" he asked knowingly.

"You know me, Master," she replied. He nodded.

"Yes I do and if I'm correct, you have meditating to do this evening," he said. Ahsoka groaned.

"I was hoping you had forgotten," she mumbled.

"I never forget, Snips. Now get going and I'll see you in the morning," he told her.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"I just have a few things to take care of while we're here and a few friends to visit," he replied vaguely. Ahsoka nodded and watched her Master walk toward the landing pad.

"You can trust me, Master. I hope someday you'll tell me where you're really going," Ahsoka said, as she headed for the padawan dorms.

* * *

Padme's heart skipped a beat, as Anakin's speeder landed outside her veranda that evening. She ran out to greet him and he hugged her tightly, before kissing her passionately.

"Can you stay tonight?" she asked. He smiled.

"I'm all yours for tonight, angel. We don't ship out until morning," he replied, as she leapt into his arms. He smiled, before pressing his lips to hers again.

"Good, because I'm making us a romantic dinner," she said.

"Really? I didn't know you cooked," he replied.

"I'll have you know that I am very capable in the kitchen. I grew up in a mountain village, after all. I learned to cook long before I learned anything about politics," Padme said indignantly.

"Well, then I'm sure whatever you've made will be absolutely delicious," he replied.

"I hope so. I've never made Bantha stew before," she said. He looked at her in surprise.

"You made Banta stew? But…not even Dex has that recipe. Where did you get it?" he asked. She smiled.

"I sent a data letter to Beru several months ago and she wrote back. I asked her for your mother's recipe. I told her it was for you and she gave it to me. I know Owen was rather cold to us, but she and I actually had a lot to talk about. I guess I wanted to make it for you so that when you came home you would think of this place as your home," she told him. He smiled and cupped her cheek with his hand.

"I already do. Home is wherever you are, my angel," he replied, as he kissed her tenderly.

"You really are an angel," he added.

"And you're my handsome Jedi protector," she replied. He smirked and pressed his forehead against hers.

"Yeah, but with you and I, the title of Jedi protector took on a whole new meaning," he said.

"You're right. You became more than that. You became my handsome Jedi husband," she replied, as their lips met again.

"So...how long until dinner is ready?" he asked.

"About an hour," she replied.

"A whole hour? Whatever will we do with all that time?" he asked playfully. She giggled.

"Oh, I can think of a few things," she replied. He smirked.

"Me too and they somehow all involve you…naked," he said.

"You are so bad," she chided.

"And you love that," he said. She bit her bottom lip playfully.

"I do," she replied, as he swept her into his arms and carried her inside…

* * *

Palpatine sat deep in meditation, delving deep into the dark side. Skywalker had returned to Coruscant today and he was no doubt with Amidala. He could feel emotions of happiness and love swelling from his significant Force presence and it was sickening. Just as he was about to pull himself from meditation to get away from the nauseating feelings surrounding Anakin, he suddenly felt a twinge…a peculiar new presence. As he searched it, an evil snarl marred his old, weathered face. It had happened! The conception! Skywalker's first offspring had been conceived and so much sooner than he had expected. His plan had worked perfectly! Sending Amidala into that trap and reuniting her with Skywalker had worked out even better than he had expected. He ended his meditation and immediately opened a comm channel with Tyrannus.

"Return to Coruscant immediately. There is an urgent matter we must attend to," Sidious ordered.

"_Yes My Master,"_ Tyrannus replied.

"Everything will soon fall into place and I shall rule the galaxy at last," Sidious cackled evilly.

* * *

Padme lay spooned against Anakin in their bed, as they bathed in the afterglow of another amazing bout of lovemaking. She turned in his arms and their lips met in several passion filled kisses.

"I love you so much," she whispered, as their lips parted.

"I love you too and I hate that I have to leave you again in the morning," he replied.

"But we both know that the war won't last forever," she said.

"Maybe not, but we've been married for six months and I've been with you a total of three days. It's not fair to you, angel," he replied.

"I want no one else. Only you Ani, because you're everything to me. I'll wait forever for you if I have to," she said.

"It won't be forever, I promise. Once this war ends, I will never leave you again," he replied.

"Ani…what if the Council doesn't see things your way? Suppose we do tell them about us when the war ends and they tell you that you have to choose between being a Jedi and being married to me?" she wondered.

"That's a no brainer. I will always choose you above all," he replied.

"But you were born to be a Jedi. I don't know if I can ask you to give up something that you're so good at just to be with me," she fretted.

"You don't have to ask. There's no question about it. I could never give you up and I want to build a life with you. Either the Council will accept our marriage or I will resign my position as a Jedi when that time comes. If they make me choose between being a Jedi and being with you, then I will choose you and I will have no regrets, because you're my life," he said. She kissed him passionately and they gazed into each other's eyes for a long moment, before she started to get up.

"Come on, let's clean up for dinner," she suggested.

"Why get dressed when we're obviously going to get undressed again later?" he asked coyly. She smirked.

"We are not eating dinner naked. Now get dressed, because I worked up quite an appetite," she said. He smirked.

"Come to think of it, I'm starving too and after we eat, I can have dessert," he said, as he kissed her neck. She giggled.

"I made cake for dessert," she told him.

"That's not the kind of dessert I was talking about," he replied huskily, as he trailed kisses down her neck.

"I was talking about eating cake in bed…off each other," she tempted. He smirked, as he followed her out.

"I do love the way you think," he said, as he took her in his arms.

"I know," she replied, as they went to share a romantic dinner together that would be followed by another night of more romance and passion, as they made the most of what little time they had…


	3. Manipulations of the Sith

Disclaimer: It's George's sandbox. I just play here, cause it's fun.

AN: Hey everyone! Thanks for the amazing responses to chapter 2! I'm so glad everyone is as excited as I am about the revised edition of this story. Enjoy this next installment!

The Awakening: The Revised Edition

Chapter 3: Manipulations of the Sith

_Three months since the destruction of the Malevolence…_

Senator Padme Amidala watched with little interest, as delegates from around the galaxy toasted their drinks and chatted aimlessly. She was here, but in silent protest and in a foul mood to boot.

"_How dare they celebrate the victories of this war while my husband is out there risking his life!" _she thought bitterly to herself. It had been six months since her secret marriage to Anakin and three months since she'd seen her beloved. She would watch the holonews every night, just for any mention of him. They were calling Anakin Skywalker the Hero with no Fear, a name which unsettled her to no end. He was just a mindless warrior to them, for their use and nothing more. Sometimes she felt like they didn't even treat him like a person. He was a man with needs and he needed her, just as much as she needed him. She listened to the Chancellor praise her husband's heroics and Obi-Wan's negotiations tonight. She knew she should be grateful that the Chancellor thought so much of Anakin, but his praise of him unsettled her. She'd seen the way the Chancellor usually looked at her husband. It was a predatory gaze, like he was getting ready to pounce. What was even more unsettling was that she had seen him giving her a look like that tonight. She sighed heavily. Maybe she was imagining things. After all, her condition was certainly causing her emotions to go crazy.

The Republic was using Anakin's heroism to glorify this war and she did not appreciate it at all. She sipped at the sparkling cider in her glass, hoping that no one would notice that she had opted for the non-alcoholic beverage. She mindfully placed a hand gently on her still flat stomach, knowing that it would begin to swell very soon. She knew that she and Anakin would someday have children, but she had not expected it to be so soon. She also knew that she and Anakin had a lot of things to figure out when he was finally allowed to come back to Coruscant. Still, she couldn't help but feel giddy at the thought of carrying Anakin's baby. Dorme had told her this morning that she was glowing with the radiance of an expectant mother. But tonight, that glow of Padme Skywalker was carefully hidden behind the mask of Senator Padme Amidala. Conversations wafted around her and one suddenly caught her interest.

"Chancellor Palpatine mentioned that our latest victory would not have been possible without Jedi Skywalker," one female senator mentioned to the few others she was standing with.

"Yes, Jedi Skywalker is...something," Senator Kyla Manara of Bespin. She was a beautiful woman, but about ten years Padme's senior. She had long, dark hair and a sophisticated air about her. She had a known reputation as being a "man-eater" and Padme had little time for the woman's ways, including her loyalist views supporting the war and Palpatine.

"It's really too bad about that silly Jedi code. I'd die to see what's under all those Jedi robes," she mused to the other women who laughed and nodded in agreement. Padme fumed.

"_Like he would give you the time of day, you witch," _Padme said, silently. She cringed when she heard the woman call her name.

"Senator Amidala, how lovely to see you again," Kyla said. Padme put on her best fake smile.

"It's lovely to see you again too Senator Manara," Padme replied.

"Padme…I was really hoping I'd run into you tonight," Senator Rush Clovis said, as he approached.

"Senator Clovis, such a pleasure to see you," Kyla said, as she raised her hand. Clovis politely kissed the back of it, without taking his eyes off Padme. Padme couldn't believe her bad luck tonight. Running into her ex-boyfriend that had taken their breakup badly was the last thing she needed. Rush raised her hand to his lips and kissed the back of it and his lips lingered too long, so she quickly snatched it away.

"As always Padme, you are a vision of beauty and grace," Rush said smoothly.

"That's kind of you to say. Now, if you all excuse me, I'll be taking my leave," Padme replied. Rush put his hand on her arm.

"You shouldn't go alone. I would be honored if you would allow me to escort you home," he said smoothly.

"No thank you," she replied.

"Padme…we dated for six months and I showered you with gifts and affection. I adored you and I still do, yet you gave me no explanation when you abruptly ended our relationship," Rush said.

"I am a woman that has created her own wealth and am not impressed by material things. If you knew me, then you would know that. And your affections were always misplaced. I know that your ultimate desire was to worm your way into my bed. You adored the attention the other male Senators gave us when you let them think you were taking me to bed, but you never adored me as a person. You don't even know the real me," Padme replied sternly.

"You never let me know the real you," Rush defended himself.

"Because you were always too busy trying to romance me into bed. You pressured me almost from day one," Padme responded.

"It's only because I was so overwhelmed by your beauty. I still am. I am sorry if you ever felt pressured. Are you sure you won't give our relationship a second chance?" he asked.

"There is never hope of us having a relationship that is anything other than professional…ever," Padme replied coldly. She knew she was a little harsh, but she simply wished she could scream that she was a happily married woman at him. She had fulfilled her commitment by showing up and now all she wanted to do was go home. Fortunately, before Rush could stand in her way any longer, Padme saw Bail and Breha wave her over and smiled in relief.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I just remembered that I need to speak to Senator Organa about an upcoming meeting we have," Padme said, as she politely excused herself.

"Thank you both," she said, as she reached them. Breha smiled and Bail chuckled.

"You're welcome Padme. You seem a little stressed tonight, are you all right?" Bail asked in concern. She so wished that she could tell her dear friends about her wonderful news. But she knew it was too risky, even though she trusted them both implicitly.

"I'm fine, just not at all happy to be here," she replied. That definitely wasn't a lie.

"Yes, it is a little silly for the Chancellor to throw a gala during a war. There's hardly anything to celebrate," Breha said. Bail nodded in agreement.

"_You both have no idea. Oh Ani, I miss you so much. I hope you're all right. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you," _Padme cried to herself. She knew that the facade of Senator Amidala was fading fast and she needed to leave. She couldn't very well become a weeping mess in front of her fellow delegates.

"Padme, are you all right?" Bail asked again

"I'm fine, I'm just tired. I think it's time for me to go home," she said, as she spotted Captain Typho at the entrance.

"Then we bid you good night Milady," Bail said.

"Yes, get some rest. Perhaps we can share midday meal before I return to Alderaan," Breha suggested. Padme nodded with a smile.

"I'd like that. Good evening to you both," she replied, as she headed toward the entrance, where Gregar Typho, her chief of security and one of few that knew about her relationship with Anakin, waited to escort her to her speeder.

* * *

Padme arrived home to her quiet apartment some time later, sighing in exhaustion. Dealing with some of her fellow delegates was tiring at times, especially ones like Clovis that didn't want to take the hint that she wasn't interested in anything romantic with him. She only wished she could tell him that she was happily married to a man that was more amazing and that he was even half the man that Anakin was. She wished she could rub it in Senator Manara's face too, letting her know that she didn't have a chance in Sith hell with Anakin. Padme entered her bedroom, the one that felt so empty without her beloved and quickly undid the headdress that was containing her beautiful hair, letting it tumble down around her in soft ringlets. She had expected to be greeted by Threepio, but it seemed that the droid had already shut himself down for the evening, as he stood in the corner, his eyes dark. Padme thought that it was a bit odd, as Threepio usually waited for her to get home to see if she needed anything before shutting down. But Padme didn't think much about it. She went into the fresher and came out later dressed in a long, sky blue nightgown. She sat at her dressing table and began to brush out her long curls. She smile and clutched the japor snippet around her neck. It was, by far, her most valuable piece of jewelry. And not valuable because it was worth a lot of credits, but valuable because of who gave it to her.

Suddenly, an eerie feeling caused the hairs on the back of her neck to stand up on end. She turned around to look behind her, but when she found nothing, she turned back to the mirror. That's when her terrified scream pierced the air, as there was a man standing behind her, his reflection showing in her mirror. She turned and tried to scream, as she saw the tall figure looming over her. But this person, being a Master in the dark side of the Force silenced any more sound that she tried to make.

"Good evening Senator," Count Dooku said in a regal voice. Padme tried to fight him, but the Count grabbed her wrists and shoved her into the wall where he shackled her and gagged her.

"Don't worry dear Senator, I promise you will remember none of this once we're done with you," Dooku said, as he marched her out toward the veranda where a ship was waiting. Tears streamed down Padme's cheeks, as he roughly shoved her inside.

"Come now my dear, don't cry. My master and I will take good care of you...and your baby," Dooku said. Padme's eyes widened in disbelief.

"_How does he know? No one but Dorme and Typho know. Not even Ani knows yet. Oh Anakin!" _she cried silently.

"My master and I have our ways of knowing things my good Senator. I can assure you that we also know who the father of your baby is as well, My, my, what would the Jedi think of you if they knew you had seduced their prized Chosen One away from their inane Code?" Dooku questioned, his voice laced with malicious sarcasm, as his ship took off...

* * *

Anakin woke up with a start. He had been dozing in the makeshift tent that he and his padawan had built. They were in the Dantooine jungle and today, he had led their troops into battle with the Separatist droid army that had attempted to seize Dantooine, which was a neutral, but vital planet in the war, due to the abundance of natural resources. They had set up camp for the night and would hopefully be returning to Coruscant in the morning for reassignment. He turned back to the feeling that had snapped him from his sleep. He didn't know what it was, but he sensed uneasiness in the Force. He took a deep breath, as his thoughts drifted to his beautiful wife. He missed her so much, but with any luck, he would be seeing her soon. His former Master interrupted his thoughts, as he peeked his head inside the tent, being careful as to not wake Ahsoka.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan whispered, gaining his attention.

"Hello Master," Anakin replied.

"Where were you? I said your name three times before you answered," Obi-Wan replied.

"Sorry Master, I was daydreaming I guess," Anakin replied lamely.

"Well, I have good news from the Council. Our recent victories have forced the Separatists to regroup. We have been granted a ten day leave and we are returning to Coruscant in the morning," Obi-Wan said. Anakin wanted to shout his happiness at the top of his lungs, but instead, he simply smiled.

"That's wonderful," Anakin replied. Obi-Wan eyed him suspiciously, noticing the grin on his former apprentice's face. He had suspected that something was going on between him and a certain Senator. But in recent months, following the battle of Geonosis, he seemed more focused and grounded than ever. He decided that he would not intrude on Anakin's personal life unless it started to pose a problem with his training of Ahsoka or performance on the battlefield, especially since he really had no more than his suspicions to go on. The two Jedi turned in for the evening, both more than ready to return to Coruscant.

Darth Sidious entered the medical ward located deep in the bowels underneath the Senate rotunda.

"Is she sedated?" Darth Sidious asked his apprentice from under his cowl.

"Yes my Master, the physician has also administered the drug that will erase her short term memory, so she will not remember being abducted. The healer has also informed me that the child is a male," Darth Tyrannus replied.

"Good Lord Tyrannus, you have done well. See that the embryo is delivered to Kamino. Then return Senator Amidala to her apartment. She will believe that she has simply miscarried. And then kill the healer. There must be no account of this event," Sidious said.

"It will be done My Lord," Tyrannus replied. Sidious slipped into the shadows, as the healer entered the room with his tools.

"Healer Roland, shall we begin?" Dooku said.

"Yes sir, I have all the equipment ready," the healer said, as he stared down at the beautiful woman that lay still on the table. He felt a twinge of regret for what he was about to do, but he had been paid a lot of credits and could not allow his conscience get the better of him. Besides, she wouldn't remember a thing. The healer picked up the scalpel and began the procedure.

About an hour later, the healer sealed the incision and then with a special tool, he erased any sign of the scar left behind. He had placed the small, eight week old embryo in a special chamber, which was filled with a solution that replicated amniotic fluid. The chamber was attached to a small machine the perfectly simulated the functions of a human female's womb.

"This device will keep the embryo alive while you deliver it to Kamino," Healer Roland said.

"Excellent. What of the Senator? Are you positive that she will not remember anything?" Dooku asked.

"Quite positive Sir. I have injected a drug into her system that will erase her short term memory. She will remember attending the gala this evening and then going home and retiring. She will probably sleep for approximately twenty four hours before she awakens. Then, once she does, the second drug will go into effect. It is designed to simulate the cramping and bleeding of a miscarriage. She will simply think she has lost the baby," the healer said.

"You have done excellent work, my friend. But I'm afraid that the nature of this information is entirely too sensitive to ever surface, at least until we are ready for it to," Dooku said, as he ignited his crimson saber. Healer Roland barely had time to scream before the light saber plunged through his heart. Sidious cackled evilly.

"You have done well Lord Tyrannus. Please see that the embryo is delivered to Kamino personally. You will remain there to oversee the progress until further notice. Advise them that I want results as soon as possible," Sidious said.

With that, Count Dooku delivered Padme back to her apartment in the pre-dawn light. According to the healer, she would sleep until the next morning came around and then experience her miscarriage. There were no Senate sessions for the next few days, so no one would notice her absence for a day, as he had sent a message to her handmaidens and security officer from her datapad, dismissing them for the day. He placed the Senator in her bed and quickly left without a sound...

* * *

_Twenty-four hours_

Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Ahsoka arrived on Coruscant from the outer rim the next morning. Right away, they left the landing platform for the Council chambers for a debriefing. Obi-Wan and Anakin entered the chamber and bowed respectfully.

"Greetings Master Kenobi, Knight Skywalker. Good to see that you both are well," Yoda said.

"Thank you Master," they both replied.

"We have asked you here today to congratulate you on the victories the Republic owes to you. As you know, however, this war is far from over. Our numbers are growing thin sadly. We feel that all our Jedi must take a ten day meditation retreat, because it is vital to your mental health during this grueling war. You may choose where to take your leave and there is no need for you to inform anyone if you do not wish to. You will then return here in ten days. Ahsoka will remain in the Temple and complete her own meditative retreat under the Healer's careful watch. It is important to make sure the padawans maintain mental stability as well," Mace said.

"Thank you Masters," Anakin and Obi-Wan said, bowing humbly. As they exited the chamber, Ahsoka fell in step with her Master. She had been watching the exchange from outside the chamber on the Holoscreen.

"Why do I have to spend my leave in the Temple?" Ahsoka complained.

"It's not our place to question the Council," Anakin replied. Ahsoka glanced at him strangely.

"Since when?" she asked.

"Once in a while, I happen to agree with them and this is one of those times. Besides, you'll have more fun here, catching up with the other padawans anyway, Snips," he replied.

"I don't fit in with the other padawans. They all look at me differently, because I'm the padawan to the legendary Chosen One, General Skywalker," Ahsoka said with an eye roll.

"They're just a little intimidated by you, especially the ones that haven't been out in the fray of battle. And you know how I feel about that title. I'm a person, just like anyone else. I've made my share of mistakes and I've learned, through no amount of ease, that if I strive to be perfect, then I will always come up short," Anakin replied.

"That's not a very Jedi-like thing to say," Ahsoka said. He smirked.

"Maybe not, but sometimes things aren't always as black and white as the Jedi paint them. There's a lot of gray out there, Snips. I had trouble fitting in with the other padawans too, but don't let them get you down. Just be yourself," Anakin replied.

"If you say so. Where are you going for your retreat?" she asked.

"Oh, I don't know, somewhere that's really beautiful with lots of nature. A place where the Force is so strong, it's nearly tangible," Anakin said.

"_Like Varykino,"_ he added silently.

"I didn't know such a place existed," Ahsoka replied. He smirked.

"Oh it does. Behave yourself while I'm gone," Anakin said, waving to her, as they reached the landing pad.

"No promises and that goes double for you, Master," she replied. He smiled.

"No promises, Snips," he replied, as he hopped into his open cockpit speeder.

He sped into traffic and headed for 500 Republica. He couldn't wait to surprise Padme. Back on the landing platform, Ahsoka pondered where it might be that her Master was going. And she immediately knew the answer.

"_Naboo," _she thought silently.

* * *

Padme stretched her arms over her head and got out of bed. She yawned deeply and put her hand to her aching stomach. She still hadn't gotten used to the morning sickness and started to head for the fresher. Suddenly, she stopped, as a sharp pain coursed through her abdomen.

"Ahhh…" she cried out, hoping the pain meant nothing. But the cramping did not subside and only grew worse. She instantly knew that something was terribly wrong. She ran to the fresher quickly, as blood trickled down her thighs...

* * *

Anakin arrived at the 500 Republica and parked his speeder in the garage. Concealing his presence in the Force from those around him, he made his way to the top floor where Padme's apartment was. He was careful to make sure that anyone who did see him would not remember seeing him at all. Anakin used his access card that Padme had given him and entered her large apartment.

"Padme?" he called in the quiet apartment, his voice filled with anticipation. There was no answer and Anakin crept into the living area. All was still quiet and he realized it was still a little early.

"Maybe she's still asleep," Anakin said to himself, as Artoo rolled in behind him and whistled. Anakin turned Threepio on and the droid came to life.

"Oh...Master Ani, how wonderful! Miss Padme will be so happy you're home," Threepio greeted. Anakin grinned, but then it quickly faded as he heard a faint sobbing.

"Padme!" he called, as he headed for their bedroom. He ran to the fresher and found his beautiful wife sobbing uncontrollably on the floor of the fresher, with blood covering her legs and the floor.

"Padme?" Anakin cried, as he fell to his knees beside her, immediately taking her in his arms.

"Oh Ani," she sobbed.

"Padme, what happened? Are you hurt?" Anakin asked.

"I'm so sorry Ani, I'm so sorry," she sobbed, as he held her.

"For what angel?" he asked, as she looked up at him with watery brown eyes.

"I was…pregnant and I was going to tell you as soon as you returned. I was so excited...but now I think...I...miscarried. I think I just...lost our baby," she sobbed. Anakin wrapped her in his strong embrace and stroked her long chestnut curls.

"Oh Padme…I'm so sorry you had to go through this alone. But losing our baby is not your fault," he said, as he cupped her tear drenched cheek.

"This won't be our only conception. We'll conceive another baby and we'll raise a beautiful family together someday. I won't let you beat yourself up about this. Unfortunately, this one just wasn't meant to be," he told her.

"When I found out I was pregnant, I was so worried at first about what it would mean. But then…I kept thinking about all those things it would mean. I knew that you would be so happy too and I just couldn't wait until I could tell you. But our little one never got a chance," Padme sobbed, as she buried her face in his chest, soaking his tunic with tears.

"I've missed you so much…" she sobbed.

"I've missed you too Padme, more than you know. But I have good news," he said. She looked up at him, as he smiled down at her.

"I have ten days of leave," he told her. This brought a smile to her face.

"Ten days? Oh Ani, that's perfect! The Senate is in recess too," she replied.

"Ten days angel, just for us. What do you say I help you get cleaned up and I'll have Threepio pack your things and we can leave for Naboo?" he asked.

"I would love that," she replied, as she hugged him tightly. She combed her fingers into his lengthening hair at the back of his neck, making him purr in delight. She broke the hug, as Anakin helped her up and started the water.

"You're hair is getting long, my love" She noticed. Anakin grinned, as he felt the water temperature and then helped her out of her nightgown.

"Do you like it?" he asked. She smiled.

"I do. It's very sexy," she replied, with a coy smile.

"Speaking of sexy," he said, as her nightgown fell to a puddle at her feet.

"Please…I'm a mess," she replied.

"You're still the most beautiful woman in the galaxy," he said, as he helped her into the warm bubble bath. She smiled at him, as he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers in a deep, passionate kiss. They exchanged several for the next few moments, before he finally managed to pull his lips from hers.

"Come on angel, let's get cleaned up and leave for Naboo," Anakin said, as he began washing her back.

A couple hours later, the young, secretly married couple left Coruscant in Padme's Nabooan Star Skiff en route to their beloved home on Naboo…

* * *

Count Dooku's ship docked in the hanger on Kamino and Lama Su was waiting to greet him.

"Welcome Lord Tyrannus," he greeted. Dooku nodded in greeting.

"Have your technicians retrieve the embryo from my ship. Master Sidious wishes to have results as soon as possible," Dooku said.

"Yes, we are very excited about the challenge you have presented to us. We are positive we will have success," Lama Su said.

"See that you do. We only have one shot at this. Stealing another embryo from her is not possible, as it would begin to raise suspicion," Dooku said. Lama Su nodded.

"I assure you, we intend to have complete success with the Skywalker fetus," Lama Su replied, as he led Count Dooku to the laboratory, while his technicians followed behind with the machine containing the embryo...


	4. Renewal of Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I just play here, because it's fun.

AN: Here's chapter 4! Thanks for all the amazing reviews. Enjoy and let me know what you think!

The Awakening: The Revised Edition

Chapter 4: Renewal of Love

Anakin carried her into the spacious cabin area aboard their ship and then gently sat her down on the sofa.

"Ani…the med droid said I was fine. You don't have to carry me," she told him.

"I know, but I want to carry you anyway. Are you sure you're feeling okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine. After the initial pain, it didn't really hurt anymore. The med droid said that some recover quickly after a miscarriage, physically anyway," Padme replied, as he sat down next to him.

"Okay, then how are you doing emotionally?" he asked.

"I'm…okay," she replied unconvincingly.

"Angel, I haven't been here for you for three months, but I'm here now. Let me help you get through this," he told her.

"Oh Anakin…" she cried, as she collapsed in sobs against his strong chest. He took her in his arms and gently rocked her, stroking her hair and kissing her head, as he let her cry.

"I…loved our baby so much. I loved that little person that was inside me, who I'd never even met…didn't even know if it was a boy or girl," Padme sobbed.

"Of course you did. That baby was ours. I loved it too and I just found out. We'll always love the one we lost," he told her.

"I love you," she breathed, as her lips sought his. Their mouths crashed together, feverish, desperate passion erupting between them.

"I missed you so much. The nights were so cold and endless without you," she rasped, as she locked her arms around his neck, afraid he would disappear.

"I lived through the hell of war and endless battles only for you. Every night I thought of you and it is the only reason I got through it. I thought of nothing but holding you, kissing you…and making love to you," he rasped huskily, in between kisses. Padme put her hands on his shoulders, as she straddled his waist and continued kissing him with passionate hunger. His hands slid up her neck and tangled in her beautiful curls. Anakin angled his head, as he moved his lips over hers in a passionate rhythm, kissing her deeply. He broke the kiss, only to slowly begin trailing kisses down her to her cheek, down her chin and finally down her neck, as she tossed her head back. Her face was etched with ecstasy, as his hands opened her cloak and tossed it away. She wore a simple pair of casual blue skirt and a matching blue cropped top, leaving her midriff bare. Padme kissed him again, pressing her body against his while ravaging his lips with her own.

"Padme…are you sure you're feeling okay?" he asked. She nodded.

"I'm absolutely sure. You're my husband and I've been without you for so long. I'm not in any pain and I need you…so much," she replied.

"Force…I need you too. It feels like an eternity since we've been together," he rasped. Padme captured his lips in a smoldering kiss, as her hands tugged at her leather jerkin. He broke the kiss, as she lifted over his head and tossed it away. As their kissing resumed, Padme's nimble fingers began undoing the buttons on his tunic.

"Make love to me…" she breathed desperately, as he grazed his teeth along her slender neck, nipping at her sweet flesh. She squeaked in pleasure, as he lifted her up and laid her down on the sofa. Their long separation was over and passion's storm would take hold.

* * *

Rain pelted down on Count Dooku's ship, as he arrived on Kamino. He was allowed landing clearance immediately and brought the ship to rest in the main hanger. As he disembarked, Taun We waited to greet him with a gracious bow.

"Count Dooku, it is an honor to see you again. We have prepared a residence for you at the Master's order," Taun We said. The Count nodded.

"The specimen must be isolated and the process must begin immediately," Dooku ordered. Taun We nodded and motioned to her team of technicians, as they slowly wheeled the machine that contained the Skywalker embryo down the ramp.

"They will begin engineering the maturation process immediately. We will have daily progress reports for you," Taun We assured him.

"See that you do. Now, please take me to meet with the Prime Minister," Dooku ordered.

"Right this way," Taun We motioned, as the Count followed her.

* * *

It was winter on Naboo and the Lake Country was a vision of frozen beauty. The lake was frozen with ice thick enough to skate upon. The meadow was covered in blankets of snow and Varykino's roof top and veranda had a dusting of fresh, powdery snow. Just after Anakin and Padme had arrived four days ago, the Lake Country and Theed were hit with a snow storm. But being snowed in the last few days had been a welcome predicament for them both. They had spent every moment in each other's arms. They had talked, laughed, and even cried together, as emotions welled inside them. They discussed the loss of his mother, the torment of the war, their long, agonizing periods of separation, and the recent loss of their first unborn child. But more joy than sorrow had been celebrated the past few days, as their love had won over the sadness and only proved to strengthen their resolve and enrich their already deep, unconditional love for each other. The emotional moments and their longing, due to absence from each other, had also led to frequent and passionate bouts of lovemaking. The last few days had truly been blissful and they would only continue for their remaining days together.

Today, Anakin and Padme had dressed in winter attire and ventured out to the lake, where Padme had attempted to teach her husband, a former desert dweller, one of her favorite childhood pastimes: Ice Skating. Needless to say, it had been quite entertaining for her.

Padme giggled, as they carried their skates and headed back toward the house.

"You make it look so easy. I was terrible, but thanks for trying to teach me, angel," he told her.

"Ice skating is not easy. It takes a lot of practice and you did very well for your first try. I've been doing it since I was a little girl," she replied, as she cuddled close to his side.

"Thanks, but you don't have to protect my pride. I was pretty ungraceful, being that I couldn't even stay on my feet," he joked, as he suddenly felt something pelt his back. He turned and eyed his wife, looking very guilty with snow covered gloves.

"Oh angel, look what you've started," Anakin said, as he gathered some snow in his hands. Padme squealed and ran, as he threw a snowball at her. He started chasing her through the snowy meadow and caught her quickly, before sweeping her into his arms.

"You caught me. Whatever will you do with me?" Padme asked coyly.

"Oh, I have a few ideas, starting with this," Anakin replied, as he kissed her passionately.

"Mmm…I was cold, but now I'm getting very warm," she said, as she cuddled against his chest.

"Yeah, I think it's time for us to go in by the fire," he replied, as he carried her inside the house.

* * *

Count Dooku's cape swirled behind him, as he entered Prime Minister Lama Su's office. The tall, rail thin creature rose from his desk.

"Master Dooku, I trust that you have found your accommodations to be suitable these past few days," Lama Su said.

"The residence is adequate. I am assuming that your scientists have completed all the necessary preliminary tests," Dooku stated.

"Yes, my top scientist just presented the results to me this morning and things look very promising," Lama Su replied.

"Then you will be able to realize the Master's plan for the Skywalker child?" Dooku asked.

"Yes, we believe so and in even less time than it takes to grow a mature clone. We have shifted much attention to this undertaking. What he has asked us to do is quite fascinating," Lama Su replied.

"This child is no ordinary product, like the Clones. It was fathered by a young man with the highest midichlorian count ever recorded. All my Master's plan hinge on the success of this project. And no one else must know of what is transpiring until the time is right," Dooku warned.

"I understand. In a few short weeks, the child will be at full term and we will be able to measure the midichlorian count at that point. In a few months, you will have a small child that you can begin training. And in less than two years, you will have a fully matured human being, ready to serve the Master," Lama Su stated.

"Then the Master will be very pleased and he will reward you with the price we agreed upon," Dooku responded, as he rose from his seat. Master Sidious would be most pleased to hear the news.

* * *

The fire crackled and burned brightly, mirroring the burning fire of passion that consumed Anakin and Padme. Husband and wife lay on the sofa, underneath a thick blanket, limbs tangled and lips meeting again and again. They bathed in the afterglow of an amazing bout of lovemaking, as passion's storm had swallowed them once again. He lay propped up on the arm of the sofa and she lay atop him, as their lips dueled in a passionate rhythm. They were still blissfully connected and Padme moaned, as he tangled his fingers in her hair and kissed down her neck with soft nips. Padme feathered soft kisses on his muscled chest, marveling at the perfection of his physique. How lucky she was. It was no secret to her how much other women desired her husband. She was a strong, confident Senator on the surface, but underneath all that, she had insecurities and sometimes, those insecurities included thoughts that he may grow bored with her or that perhaps she was not suited for him, that maybe a Jedi female would understand him better. She had seen a few of the human female Knights and even senior padawans his age and some were very beautiful. She was sure, that regardless of the code that they had indeed noticed how handsome Anakin was as well. She knew her thoughts were silly. Anakin was committed to her and he loved her deeply. She also trusted him. But those thoughts were still there in the back of her mind.

"I could never, ever love any other woman, except you, my sweet angel. You're the only woman I'll ever want or desire," he told her, causing her to blush.

"Sorry for prying into your thoughts, but your mind is unguarded right now," he added.

"I know. There's never any need for me to hide anything from you. And I know that you're in love with me. I guess I'm just in awe sometimes that you want me. You could have any woman you want. You're so special and I just fear that maybe you feel that I don't understand you, because I'm not a Jedi. I haven't experienced some of the things you have," she said.

"But you understand me better than anyone, because you love me. I'm different from other Jedi, not special, at least that's not how they see it. I'm different, because I know what it feels like to love. Most of the other Jedi don't. Most don't have any trouble giving up attachment, because they've never been in love. Trust me when I say that no one understands me like you do, not even Obi-Wan. But if you want me to, I will tell you everything, even all the gory Jedi related stuff or the boring Council meetings that Obi-Wan makes me go to, if you promise not to fall asleep while I bore you to tears with the details," he said, making her giggle.

"Promise?" she asked. He cupped her cheek.

"I will do anything to make you happy," he told her. She smiled and kissed him.

"As for any other women, whether they are other Senators or female Jedi, they will always pale in comparison to you. You're my wife, the love of my life, and…you're stuck with me for eternity, because I'll never let you go," he said.

"Promise?" she asked again.

"Seal it with a kiss," he replied, as their lips met again.

"You must think I was being quite silly," she said.

"No, I think you're beautiful and adorable," he replied, as he kissed her again.

"Sexy too," he added, as he let his eyes appreciate her bare flesh.

"Speaking of sexy, have I told you how irresistible you are?" she asked. He smirked.

"No, but you could show me. I do love when we _show_ each other how much we love one another," he replied. She smiled.

"Me too. It's definitely time I _show_ you all the things I want to do to you," Padme said sultrily, before capturing his lips in her own.

"Like I said…I love when you show me," he rasped, as their lips crashed together again and they surrendered to their love once again…

* * *

The hooded visage of the Dark Lord of the Sith shimmered to life in the form of a hologram. Count Dooku, also known as Darth Tyrannus, bowed deeply to his Master.

"_I am assuming you have promising news to report to me, Lord Tyrannus," _Sidious' scratchy voice uttered.

"The Force is with us, My Master. The Kaminoans' preliminary test results on the Skywalker fetus are most promising. They can promise us a fully grown, fully obedient, Force sensitive young man with all the potential that his father has in less than two years," Dooku reported. A devious smile spread on his Master's wrinkled face.

"_Excellent news. You will remain on Kamino to train the child. Engineer him to know no mercy and fill him with the dark side. Let it fester inside him and make him pledge himself to my servitude,"_ Sidious ordered.

"It will be done, My Master. But what of Skywalker? Now that he does not factor into your plans, then he may become quite a nuisance. Are you positive that he will not turn?" Dooku questioned.

"_At one time, I was quite sure that turning Anakin was possible. But my visions showed me that he would never truly be completely a servant of the dark side. The light would beckon him back and love makes him weak enough to be lured back. No…Anakin must now be eliminated. I have many agents that will now double their efforts in bringing about his demise. However, if they are unsuccessful, I shall take great pleasure in killing him personally when the time is right," _Sidious stated. Dooku nodded and bowed.

"I shall follow your plans to the letter, My Master," Dooku said, as the hologram faded. The Count contemplated all that his Master had said. Dooku was not a stupid man. No…he knew full well that he was training his replacement. But there was no escaping this path any longer. He had fallen to the dark side and the possibility of turning back was not an option for him, nor had it ever been for any Sith. Even his Master's assumption that Skywalker would somehow turn back to the light seemed farfetched to him. But he would train his replacement, though that didn't mean he had accepted his fate. No, he would do what he could to escape death at the hands of terror that he was about to mold with his own hands.

* * *

Anakin felt a few of her tears splash on his neck, as he held her in his arms tightly. His Star fighter waited in the background with Artoo. He was leaving today, for his ten day leave was over and he had been ordered to rendezvous with his padawan and his battalion in the outer rim.

"I'm sorry…" she apologized, as she pushed her tears away.

"Don't be. I'll miss you so much and I promise you that someday, I'll never have to leave you again," he told her.

"I know, but I understand why you have to go. This is who you are. I could never ask you to give up being a Jedi for me," Padme replied.

"But after the war is over, we will tell everyone about us. And if they make me choose between you and being a Jedi, then I'm going to choose you," he said.

"But how can I ask you to choose me? You were born to be Jedi," she replied.

"No, I was born to be with you. You say you can't ask me to give up being a Jedi for you. But could you ask me to give up being with you, knowing that my heart and soul belong to you?" he asked. She hadn't thought of it that way.

"No…and I couldn't give you up either," she replied. He smiled and nodded.

"Then you know that why I could never choose the Jedi over you. But if the Force is with us and that time comes, then perhaps they won't make me choose," he said. She nodded.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you, my angel," he replied, as he pulled her into another passionate kiss.

"Please be careful out there," she pleaded with him.

"Don't worry. I live to come back to you and you must promise that you will also be careful. You have too many enemies in the Senate and I worry, because I can't be there to protect you," he replied.

"I'll be fine. I have one very important reason to stay alive and that's you. Besides, I'm very good with a blaster and I've been told I have one mean right hook," she said, as she playfully nudged his cheek with her fist. He laughed and pulled her into his arms again.

"I know. You're the strongest, most amazing woman I know. And I'll see you…hopefully soon," he said, as he kissed her again. Artoo chirped sadly, indicating that it was time to go. Their lips parted and he left her embrace, before gathering the Force around his feet and leaping into the cockpit of his star fighter. Padme clutched the japor snippet that she wore around her neck. It was given to her by him as a symbol of adoration and friendship when he was just a boy and had become a symbol of undying love between them. Their eyes did not part until the ship lifted off the ground and carried him away. But their separation would not be forever and their love would survive all obstacles, of that they had no doubt…


	5. Queen of the Angels

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

AN: Here's chapter 5! Enjoy and let me know what you think!

The Awakening: The Revised Edition

Chapter 5: Queen of the Angels

In the months that had passed since Anakin's short leave, much had occurred. While the Jedi had many victories against the endless droid armies and their leaders, the war still raged on with no end in sight. But if he ever began to question why he was fighting the only had to think of his beautiful wife and their plans for the future, which very much included raising a family. That was all it took and his resolve to fight with everything he had was restored. But in the last few months, he had noticed the increasing amount of close calls he'd had and for once, none of them had been due to his own recklessness. If he didn't think he was being paranoid, he would almost have concluded that it was the Sith Lord's top initiative to see that he did not live to see the end of the war. But that only made him more determined to fight to not only end the war, but protect Padme as well. Just a couple months ago, he had nearly lost both Ahsoka and Padme when a mad scientist unleashed the Blue Shadow virus on Naboo. The deadly virus had infected them both, but they were fortunate enough to acquire the antidote in time and able to contain the virus. Faced with losing his angel to an illness, something he was unable to combat with any of his skills had been frightening. But he had also been faced with losing Ahsoka and it was then that he realized that he loved her like a daughter. He knew that if Obi-Wan knew of his attachment toward Ahsoka, not to mention Padme, he'd be facing a lecture. And if he knew that Anakin had broken the code by marrying Padme, he'd face the Council's scrutiny. Padme was his life and he would never let her go, as they would probably order him to. He just hoped when the time came, Ahsoka would understand his commitment to Padme and that she wouldn't turn away from him. He didn't want to lose her either. It was these thoughts and times like this, in the early morning hours when he was alone in the sleep cabin of the ship, that he often composed data letters to Padme. Normally, such a thing would be too risky and dangerous, but thanks to Artoo's skillful abilities, he was able to send them to her through him. And he transmitted them to her personal datapad, one that she kept locked in her bedside table. Artoo also used a different encryption code each time as well. It was probably still a little risky, but their correspondence was worth it, for sometimes it was all they had. To go months without seeing each other was unbearable and their love letters made it just a little less excruciating. Once he had started this, there was no stopping. He loved scripting letters to her, especially since she lived to receive them, finding them incredibly romantic, and also as a way to at least know that he was okay.

_My sweet Padme,_

_It is once again four o'clock in the morning and I am wide awake. The best night's sleep I've ever had has been in your arms and now it is what I require in order to enjoy sleep. At least I no longer have nightmares. Now, as always, I dream of you. Only my dreams of you get me through these endless, cold nights in space. I long to kiss you, to touch you, to hold you in my arms, and to make love to you. I dream all these things and it offers me some solace, though my dreams never compare to being with you in person. But I have heard whispers that I may be granted another meditative leave again. I only hope it is true, especially after the harrowing experiences as of late. One interesting thing that I have to tell you is that I just visited one of the Moons of Iago. Yes, it is a real place and they are indeed ruled by beings that are revered as angels. While I suppose they were beautiful in their own right, they are nothing compared to you, my angel. I guess that makes you Queen of the Angels. I told you that you were the most beautiful woman in the galaxy. Now you have to believe me, for I have proof. Sometimes I wonder how I even get through these long months of separation, but then I realize that I'm doing all this for us and that makes me stronger. Your love makes me stronger and gives me the will to fight. I miss you more than I can put into words and I long to be with you. Unfortunately for now, my love, I must go. Obi-Wan and I will be meeting with the Council this morning. Pray that we are ordered to return to Coruscant and not sent on another mission. I hope to see you soon. Stay safe, my angel._

_Love, Anakin_

"Okay Artoo, I need this transmitted to Padme.," Anakin told the faithful little droid, as he fed the datacard into his slot. Artoo whirled, as he rolled to the control panel on the wall, quickly working and accomplishing this important and secret task for his Master and Mistress. He whirled with an upbeat tone when he finished.

"Thanks buddy," Anakin said, patting his domed head. With that tasked being accomplished, Anakin proceeded to clean up, dress, and then made his way to the mess hall.

"Good morning Rex," Anakin said, as he spotted the Clone Commander with a few of his brothers.

"Morning Sir," Rex replied.

"Good Morning, General Skywalker," the other Clones said, as they stood and saluted.

"At ease men," Anakin replied, putting his hand up. He was glad that Rex no longer jumped up with a salute every time he entered a room. And it was for that reason that Rex and he had become very good friends.

Anakin spotted his young padawan at a table with a meal tray. She yawned deeply, as Anakin approached.

"Oh, hello Master," she said sleepily.

"Morning sleepyhead," he quipped, as he went to get his own meal tray.

"I'll never understand how you're so awake at five am, Master," she replied. He smirked.

"Well, I've always been an early riser, even before I became a Jedi," Anakin replied.

"You mean when you used to live on Tatooine?" Ahsoka asked. Anakin looked up at her.

"Yes. Being that Tatooine has two suns, by ten am it's already very hot, so the ideal time to get the bulk of any work done is in the early morning hours. At night, after the suns set, it's nearly nine pm and it can be a dangerous and very cold place at night, especially in the open desert," Anakin explained.

"You won a pod race, didn't you?" she asked. Anakin looked up at her suspiciously.

"Who have you been talking to, padawan?" he asked.

"Master Obi-Wan told me that you're the only human who can do it. He said you not only lived through one, but you won," she replied.

"I did. I competed and won the Boonta Eve Classic when I was nine-years-old. But why all the round about questions? You know that you can ask me directly and I'll answer _almost_ anything," he replied.

"I know. I'm sorry Master. It's just that other padawans talk and…they've said things about you," Ahsoka said.

"What kinds of things?" Anakin inquired.

"It's silly. I can't stand Sasha Ko. She's always spouting all kinds of vicious things about people," Ahsoka sighed in frustration.

"Well, the impressions left on a padawan are often the opinions of their Masters. And Master Pablo Jill has never been very fond of me," Anakin told her.

"Master Jill doesn't like you? But why?" Ahsoka asked.

"Well, he didn't think I should be trained. A lot of the Master's agreed with him. I didn't come to the Temple until I was nine-years-old. Most thought I was too old to begin training. But then most accepted the decision eventually. However, Master Jill and several others have a particularly strong dislike for me that goes beyond me being too old to begin training," Anakin explained.

"But isn't it wrong for them to dislike you, especially for something that isn't you're fault?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yes, it's not the Jedi way. Now, I am far from perfect myself. Master Jill thinks I'm much too emotional to be a good Jedi and in some ways, perhaps he is correct. I have had trouble controlling my emotions in the past and it will be something I will always struggle with. That being said, my strong emotions make me who I am," Anakin told her. Ahsoka nodded.

"Master…Sasha says that you used to be…" Ahsoka began to ask, but she found it hard to say this particular word about her Master.

"A slave?" he responded. She looked at him and instantly looked ashamed.

"It's okay Snips. I was born a slave and though it took me a very long time, I've come to terms with it, even though I couldn't help the situation I was born into. People like Sasha are usually insecure about themselves and so when they see people that are exceptional, like you, or me perhaps, due to my unusually high midichlorian count, she uses it as an opportunity to put those people down in order to make her feel better about herself. Master Jill is a very detached Master; almost cold if you will, thus why she probably craves the attention that she does. I'm different and I believe in building relationships with the people around you. It very well may be that Sasha is jealous of you," he said.

"Really?" she asked.

"Most likely," he replied, as he finished eating.

"I have to meet with the Council. Finish up and I'll join you for meditation later," he told her. She nodded.

"Thanks Master," she replied, feeling much better after their talk.

* * *

Padme arrived home that evening, tired, frazzled, and defeated after another long day of arguing with a bunch of narrow minded, war mongering delegates. They didn't want the war to end. It was far too lucrative for them. And many were too scared to stand up to those in favor of continuing the Chancellor's emergency powers. Threats to bring harm to her were nothing new. There were dozens in the Senate who would love to see her put in her place. Dozens that would be delighted to see her hurt or even hurt her themselves. And many more that would like to see her dead. In the past, she had vowed to fight them, even if the cost was her life. But things had changed. She would still fight for what she believed in, but now she had much more to live for…so much more. A husband and a future with him. And that's why their threats wore on her and frightened her, for she wanted a future with her beloved. She felt a couple of tears slide down her cheeks and she furiously wiped them away. She had told herself she wasn't going to cry again. There were too many nights where she had cried herself to sleep. She had never imagined that being separated from him would be so excruciating. After undressing and putting on a shimmer silk nightgown, she opened her bedside table. He hadn't been able to send any message to her for a couple weeks, but tonight, it was blinking. He had sent her a message with no amount of restraint she plopped down on the bed and used her encryption key to decode the message before hungrily reading his words of love.

_My sweet Padme,_

_It is once again four o'clock in the morning and I am wide awake. The best night's sleep I've ever had has been in your arms and now it is what I require in order to enjoy sleep. At least I no longer have nightmares. Now, as always, I dream of you. Only my dreams of you get me through these endless, cold nights in space. I long to kiss you to touch you, to hold you in my arms, and to make love to you. I dream all these things and it offers me some solace, though my dreams never compare to being with you in person. But I have heard whispers that I may be granted another meditative leave again. I only hope it is true, especially after the harrowing experiences as of late. One interesting thing that I have to tell you is that I just visited one of the Moons of Iago. Yes, it is a real place and they are indeed ruled by beings that are revered as angels. While I suppose they were beautiful in their own right, they are nothing compared to you, my angel. I guess that makes you Queen of the Angels. I told you that you were the most beautiful woman in the galaxy. Now you have to believe me, for I have proof. Sometimes I wonder how I even get through these long months of separation, but then I realize that I'm doing all this for us and that makes me stronger. Your love makes me stronger and gives me the will to fight. I miss you more than I can put into words and I long to be with you. Unfortunately for now, my love, I must go. Obi-Wan and I will be meeting with the Council this morning. Pray that we are ordered to return to Coruscant and not sent on another mission. I hope to see you soon. Stay safe, my angel._

_Love, Anakin_

Padme clutched the datapad to her chest, as she swooned, her husband's words swimming in her heart. He could always make her troubles and worries melt away, even when he wasn't here. And with any luck, she would be seeing him soon.

"Miss Padme, is there anything you require before I shut down for the evening?" Threepio asked.

"No Threepio, I'm fine," Padme replied with contentment.

* * *

Dooku stared down at the wriggling, crying infant. The Kaminoans had been true to their word. The child was now at full term. And for a moment this was a grim reminder of just how viciously evil and heartless Darth Sidious really was. This child would not have a choice. He had been robbed from two people that would have shown him more love than most could imagine. But Dooku would do as he had been ordered. The child would grow inhumanly fast into a man and he would be a Sith engineered to know nothing but evil, cruelty, anger, and mercilessness. The son of Skywalker and Amidala would destroy the Jedi and the Republic, making way for a new Grand Empire to rise and rule with an iron fist.

* * *

Things with the Council had gone just as Anakin had hoped. And now they were back on Coruscant for a three day leave. Ahsoka sulked next to him, as he walked her to the padawan barracks.

"Cheer up Snips. It's good for you to interact with other kids your age. It's not very often that I agree with the Council, but they are right about this," Anakin told her.

"Easy for you to say, Master. Staying in the barracks is like being put in a den of hungry Nexu," Ahsoka complained.

"I didn't fit in either when I was your age. But you'll get through it. I know it's hard not to let them get to you, but it is all part of growing up. Believe me, I wish I was as level headed as you are when I was your age," Anakin replied. Ahsoka chuckled.

"Yeah, so does Master Obi-Wan," Ahsoka teased.

"Very funny, Snips," Anakin retorted, as they arrived.

"Well, well, if it isn't the great General Skywalker and his padawan. To what do Sasha and I owe this honor, oh great Hero With No Fear?" Pablo Jill said sarcastically, picking up on the unnerving nickname that the Holonet had given him. His padawan, Sasha Ko, a female of the same race as him stood at his side. In the past, Anakin had lost his temper with Master Jill, only furthering the other Jedi's opinion that he was unfit to be a Jedi. But Anakin had learned not to give Pablo Jill what he wanted anymore.

"Master Jill," Anakin said, bowing curtly. Ahsoka begrudgingly followed her Master's example.

"I was just dropping Ahsoka here, per the Council's orders. We are on a meditative leave," Anakin replied with an even tone.

"Yes, well, no amount of meditation will ever keep that temper of yours in check. But I suppose the Council is obligated to try to keep you in line," Jill retorted.

"Master Skywalker is a great Master," Ahsoka insisted hotly. But Anakin put his hand on her shoulder, halting her tirade.

"It's okay Ahsoka," he told her.

"It's no surprise that your padawan has a sharp tongue, just like her Master. I'll never understand the Council's decision to let you mold an impressionable young one," Pablo Jill spouted, while Sasha gave Ahsoka a smug look. Anakin clenched his fist, but released his anger into the Force.

"I'm sorry you feel that way, Master Jill. Now, if you'll excuse me," Anakin replied, with a polite bow.

"I'll see you in a couple days, Snips," he told her, as he quietly walked away. It was a new and unprecedented occurrence where Anakin Skywalker ever walked away from a conflict, especially one where the verbal attacks were personal. And it made her Master ten times the man that Pablo Jill was. With a greater respect for her Master, she entered the barracks. If Master Skywalker could keep his temper in check, then so could she.

* * *

Padme carried her datapads on the way back to her office after another counterproductive session.

"Oh Padme, there you are!" Senator Kyla Manara called. Padme cringed and begrudgingly turned to greet her.

"Senator Manara," she greeted with a curt nod.

"Padme, this is my nephew Gavin," Kyla introduced. Padme suppressed an eye roll.

"Senator Amidala, it is an honor to finally meet you. You are even more beautiful in person," Gavin said smoothly.

"That's kind of you to say. It was very nice meeting you, but if you'll excuse me, I must be going," Padme replied.

"Just a moment. We were wondering if you'd accompany us to the Opera this evening," Kyla said.

"Yes, it would be my personal honor if you'd allow me to escort you," Gavin added.

"No thank you. I must decline," Padme replied shortly, as she stalked toward her office. The door slid open and her breath caught in her throat, as her husband stood inside. As the door slid closed behind her, she dropped everything in her arms and ran to him. He caught her in his arms and spun her around.

"I've missed you so much," she cried, before he captured her lips in a passionate kiss.

"I've missed you too, my angel," he whispered, as he held her tightly.

"How long is your leave?" she asked.

"Three days, so we won't be able to go to Naboo this time," he replied. She nodded.

"It doesn't matter. I don't care where we are as long as we're together," she said. He agreed and lowered his lips to hers again. Many passionate, feverish kisses later, they finally pulled apart.

"Let's go home," she suggested. He nodded.

"I'll sneak back out and down to the garage. Wait a few minutes and follow me down," he instructed. She nodded, watching him go with a dreamy stare on her face. She quickly picked up the items that she had dropped which were strewn on the floor and put them on her desk, before hurrying out. She let no one stop her along the way and rendezvoused with her husband at his speeder, before they headed home together for a romantic reunion.


	6. Hostage Crisis, Pt 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I just created my own little AU sandbox to play in.

AN: Here's chapter 6! Thanks for all the great reviews, though I seem to have a few concerned about what the child that was stolen from Anakin and Padme will look like. That chapter hasn't been rewritten yet and I plan on being more descriptive than I was in the original. The criticism is that he looked too much like Anakin, even though I don't think I spent very much time on that, because by the end of ROTS, it's not going to matter much what he looks like. However, I will make sure to describe features he inherits from both parents. One more note for readers who are new to this story and haven't read the original. There has been some questioning if the baby stolen from Anakin and Padme is Luke and the answer is no. I wasn't sure I wanted to spoil that, but since more know already, I will say that the child stolen from Anakin and Padme is neither Luke nor Leia. With that being said, on with the story!

The Awakening: The Revised Edition

Chapter 6: Hostage Crisis, Pt. 1

Anakin nuzzled her neck, as he placed soft, tender kisses along the slender column of flesh. They were bathing in the afterglow of a very sensual, passionate session of lovemaking and it had not been the first one of the evening. They were sated and satisfied after a magical night of love and reuniting as husband and wife. It was late, or early, depending on how one looked at it and they were thoroughly wrapped in each other's arms, spooned together, with limbs entwined every so tightly; an absolute perfect fit, as if they were puzzle pieces meant to fit together. And Anakin was positive that they were.

"Please tell me you're not required to go to the Senate this morning?" he whispered, as his lips feasted on a tender spot, just below her ear lobe. She hummed in response to his ministrations.

"No my love…I'm all yours today. I am not required to be there. Unfortunately, tomorrow I am required to be present in my office. However, I have only one scheduled meeting in the morning. You could sneak into my office after that," she told him.

"Won't you have work that requires your attention?" he asked.

"I'm only required to be in my office that day. I never said I was going to do any work. You, my handsome, amazing husband, require my full attention far more than any paperwork. That's what my assistants are for. I should utilize their skills once in a while," Padme replied.

"You'd do that?" he asked. She looked into his beautiful, captivating sapphire eyes and caressed his cheek.

"If I've ever made you think my work is more important than you, my sweet protector, then I owe you a humble and deep apology," Padme told him.

"You don't owe me an apology. I know ho much you love me," he said, smirking devilishly for a moment.

"Besides, when you were singing my name ten minutes ago, that was enough gratitude for a lifetime," he said playfully.

"But in all seriousness, I know that your work is very important to you too. Your passion for serving your people and doing what's in their best interest is one of the many things I love about you," he replied.

"Well, I'd still like to demonstrate how much you mean to me…again," she replied sultrily.

"And how do you plan to do that?" he inquired playfully.

"Oh, I think you know," she whispered seductively in his ear, as their lips met and passionate consumed them once again.

* * *

Cad Bane. His name was still relatively unknown, at least in the Republic. But all that was about to change. He was a lethal bounty hunter. Many planets in the outer rim, where he had operated up until now, knew and feared his name. No job was too big for him and that's why he was now working for Sidious and his associate, Tyrannus. Just as Jango Fett had once made a name for himself in the Republic, so would he. But he would far surpass Fett's reputation. He was far more skilled. The Republic would soon know him and fear him. And the Jedi would meet their match in him. He would become legendary.

"I trust you and your associates have arrived on Coruscant without incident?" Tyrannus spoke, as his hologram appeared before Bane.

"Yes, we're here. What's the job?" Bane questioned.

"This first assignment is simply a test," Tyrannus replied.

"Well, I'm more than confident that I won't disappoint," Bane boasted.

"See that you don't. You'll be taking the Senate building hostage. About forty of the most active and outspoken members of the delegation of two thousand will be meeting tomorrow afternoon in a meeting rotunda on the fourteenth floor. The Chancellor will be in his office and if he wants them to live, he will commission the release of Ziro the Hutt. See that the Hutt finds safe passage back to his home planet and detonate the explosives in the Senate meeting room," Tyrannus said. Bane hid his surprise at the magnitude of this plot.

"An ambitious plan, but nothing I can't handle," Bane replied.

"I have it on good authority that a young Jedi will be in the vicinity and will try to thwart you. Do not underestimate him. He is very gifted," Tyrannus warned.

"The Jedi is the one that will be worried," Bane replied.

"Let's hope you live up to your reputation and that you're worth the price," Tyrannus said, as his hologram faded.

"Oh believe me…I am," Bane said to himself.

* * *

_The next day_

"Thank you for dropping those reports by. I'll take a look at them before the committee meeting next week," Padme told the stubborn, rude Senator, who disagreed with her stance on the particular issue in question. He finally left and she sighed. The Senator's unexpected visit had forced her husband to hide in the storage room where her datapads and other office files were stored.

"Wow, I really don't like the way that old codger talked to you," Anakin said, as he emerged.

"I'm sorry Ani. And codger is the right word. He thinks women have a place and that it's not in politics," Padme replied.

"Yeah, he is a chauvinist for sure, but you're ten times the legislator he is," Anakin said. She kissed him softly.

"Well, thank you. I could have done without his rude interruption though. We were very…busy," she said sultrily, as she played with the hair on the back of his neck. He captured her lips with his own and kisses grew feverish, as he backed her toward her desk. She broke the kiss and looked at the window behind them.

"What if someone sees us?" she asked.

"Sees what? You mean sees me throw you down and ravish you like I'm about to?" he asked, wriggling his eye brows playfully. She giggled.

"Yes, that," she replied, as she smoothed her hands along his strong chest.

"No one can see in the window right now. All they see is a big sun glare on the glass. You're my life, as much as this weapon is, and I'll do anything to protect you," he said, as he placed his light saber in her hand.

"Wow…it's heavier than it looks," she mentioned, knowing exactly how much trust there was between them for him to put the weapon in her hands. It was true though. She was his everything. Padme felt like melting at his words and she kissed him passionately, before setting his light saber on the desk. She sat down on the edge of her desk, as their hands began to roam with sensual purpose. Having her loving, handsome husband make love to her in her office was a fantasy of hers that she'd had for some time. She had always thought such actions would be risky, but it was probably what was so appealing about it. And leave it Anakin to pull it off. Her body thrilled, as he loomed over her, about to lay her down on the desk, passion glazing their eyes, when a knock shattered the moment. Padme groaned.

"I can't believe this," Padme said in irritation.

"I'll go hide again," Anakin said, as she handed his light saber to him. He stopped suddenly, as a confused look washed over his face.

"What is it?" she whispered.

"I don't know. Something doesn't feel right," he whispered.

"I'll get rid of whoever is at the door," Padme promised, as he hid around the corner. Padme opened the door, finding Bail Organa behind it.

"Bail…please come in," Padme said politely.

"I can't stay. Senator Taa told me that the committee is calling a meeting. It starts in five minutes," Bail said. Padme looked over casually to where Anakin was hiding. Something wasn't right. The committee wasn't known for calling last minute meetings on such short notice. She saw him shake his head.

"Go on without me. I have to make a call and I'll be there as soon as I can," Padme told him. Bail accepted her answer and left, as Anakin came out.

"Anakin, what do you think is going on?" Padme asked.

"I don't know, but something doesn't feel right," he replied, as an alarm suddenly sounded in the building, before being swiftly silenced.

"That was the intruder alarm," Padme said. Anakin nodded.

"Just as I thought. Someone who isn't supposed to be here is in the building," Anakin replied.

"But this is the Senate building. How did they get past all the Clones?" she asked.

"They're probably heavily armed, organized and just plain good, not to mention that there is probably more than one," Anakin replied.

"What are we going to do?" she asked.

"We're going to find out what's going on and you're going to stick to me like glue. Do you have a blast around here?" he asked.

"Of course I do," she replied, as she slid one out from a holster that rested on the underside of her desk. Anakin smirked. Force, how he loved her.

"Good, let's go find out what's going on," Anakin said, as he took her hand and they snuck into the corridor.

* * *

"Are we ready to begin? I had to clear my schedule to hear this meeting," Orn Free Taa griped. A loyalist to Palpatine, Senator Taa had little time for most of the Senators in the room.

"Senator Amidala will be along shortly, but you're the one that called us here," Bail responded.

"Yes, this meeting was very short notice. I had to postpone a scheduled appointment. Why did you move the meeting?" Mon Mothma questioned.

"I didn't call this meeting. I was merely told to come mitigate. I assumed it was one of you," Taa replied.

"It was neither of us nor Padme," Bail responded.

"Then who did?" Mon questioned. But no one had the answer, until they suddenly heard the intruder alarm blare to life, albeit only for a few seconds. The door slid open and an armed man walked in with his accomplices flanking him.

"What is the meaning of this?" Orn Free Taa demanded.

"I called this meeting," Bane responded. They were surrounded by the intruders and held at bay with blasters.

* * *

Padme kicked off her high heels, as she followed her husband very closely. She pointed to her right and that led them to the balcony that overlooked the meeting rotunda. Very quietly and carefully, they crept toward the railing and looked over, only to find the room being held hostage by an unfamiliar man and several cohorts.

"Ani, who is that?" Padme whispered.

"I don't know. I've never seen him before. But if he got past all the Clone security, then he's good," Anakin whispered back, as they quietly listened in order to find out who he was and what he wanted.

"I'm the one calling the shots, tubby. Now, get the Chancellor on that comm screen," Bane ordered.

"Who are you?" Orn asked.

"My name is Cad Bane and if you want to live, you'll connect me to Chancellor Palpatine," Bane growled.

"We will not negotiate with terrorists," a human male Senator said. Padme had never really spoken to him much, only in meetings, and didn't know him well. That did not prepare her for what Bane did next, however. The bounty hunter raised his blaster and shot the man point blank between the eyes. Padme's hand flew over her mouth, as screams of alarm and terror rang through the chamber. Padme breathed deeply to keep from screaming, as Anakin pulled her into his arms. This Bane person had shown his capacity for evil and cruelty, for he hadn't batted an eye when he senselessly murdered the man. He was a bounty hunter for hire, of that Anakin was sure. The question was who hired him and for what purpose.

The very obese Senator of Ryloth waddled to the comm station and the Chancellor appeared.

"Chancellor Palpatine!" Taa cried.

"What is the meaning of this?" Palpatine demanded.

"Greetings Chancellor, I'm Cad Bane and I'm here with these fine constituents of yours," Bane said.

"What do you want?" Palpatine demanded.

"In exchange for their lives, you will release Ziro the Hutt from prison. If you refuse, then I will detonate the explosives that my people have planted and you'll have forty dead Senators on your hands," Bane said. Palpatine sat stone faced.

"The Republic does not negotiate with terrorists," Palpatine replied.

"That's what he said and now he's dead," Bane said, as he motioned to the dead Senator. Palpatine's face showed great angst.

"Fine. We will do as you ask," Palpatine relented.

"Wise choice. My associate will escort this blue tub of lard up to your office. Then you will give him the pardon chip that will release the Hutt. He will accompany my associate to the prison and once Ziro is released, the Senators may go free. Try anything and this place goes up in flames," Bane warned.

"You will get what you want, bounty hunter, as long as you don't harm anyone else," Palpatine said. A terrified Orn Free Taa was escorted out at blaster point, while the others could only remain as still as possible in captivity.

* * *

"He wants to free Ziro the Hutt?" Padme whispered a puzzled expression on her face.

"He's a bounty hunter. Someone has hired him. And if he is as ruthless as I think he probably is, then he'll detonate those explosives even if he does get what he wants," Anakin whispered back.

"What are we going to do?" she asked. He looked down and counted four minions in addition to Bane himself, but there were probably many more milling about throughout the building.

"It's too risky to try and take them all at once. Too many people, including you, could get hurt. There's probably more than four in the building, which means if we can make our way down to the fourteenth floor, I can hopefully take them out one at a time as we make our way there. Our chances will be much better that way. Stay close to me," he told her. She nodded and held onto his arm, as they navigated the vacant corridors…


	7. Hostage Crisis, Pt 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I just created my own little AU sandbox to play in.

AN: Hey everyone! Here's chapter 7! Enjoy and let me know what you think!

The Awakening: The Revised Edition

Chapter 7: Hostage Crisis, Pt. 2

Padme tucked herself close behind her husband, as he peeked around the corner. She was still wrapping her mind around the fact that a bounty hunter and his hired hands had actually managed to nullify the Senate building's security and infiltrate the complex, not to mention create a successful hostage situation. It made her realize that she had a false sense of security in the building and that Anakin was right to be so insistent that she have a tight security detail when he wasn't around. She felt guilty that she had actually argued with him about it on several occasions, selfishly citing that more security stifled her independence. But now she understood his stance. While he was out fighting a war, he was also worrying about her safety. She decided that she would gladly let him win this particular argument. Coruscant and the Senate were becoming increasingly dangerous. Turning her attention back to the situation at hand, she slowly peeked around her husband, eyeing the lone lackey patrolling this particular corridor.

"Stay here," he told her, as he crept around the corner. The creature spotted him and raised his blaster. But he was no where near quick enough. A snap hiss was heard, as Anakin's light saber blazed to life and cut the minion down. Padme yelped in fright, as someone grabbed her from behind and pressed the barrel of a blaster to her head. He disarmed her and tossed her blaster to the floor

"Anakin!" she called.

"Drop it Jedi or I'll kill her," he snarled. Anakin extinguished his blade and slowly put it on the ground. The other lackey that held her captive chuckled.

"Good…some Jedi you are," he laughed. But it was the last thing he would ever say. Padme's blaster, which was on the ground, flew into his hand. He fired, shooting the minion dead in the center of his forehead. Padme looked stunned, as her captor fell to the ground. Her shock and amazement remained, as her husband's light saber flew into his hand and he rejoined her. He placed his hand on the small of her back and pulled her into a brief, but passionate kiss. The amazement was still present on her face. She knew that he was a very skilled and gifted warrior, but he used his powers now with a graceful confidence, absent of arrogance, that she had not seen before. And it was exhilarating, especially when she knew that everything he did was for her. Touching her had been the man's final and fatal error.

"Come on," he told her, as he took her hand and led her through the now empty corridor.

* * *

Aurra Sing entered the room and approached her boss.

"Joss and Kinsey are dead, one by light saber and the other by blaster," Aurra reported.

"A Jedi. That makes things more interesting. He may have someone with him. Capture them and bring them here," Bane ordered.

"Yes sir," she replied, as she left.

* * *

Thanks to Padme's extensive knowledge of the building's schematics, she had led them to Bail's office. Anakin removed the cover of the ventilation shaft and they now navigated through the shaft and down to the fourteenth level. Then they would be able to make their way to the room the hostages were being held in. Anakin slid his tall frame through the open shaft and into the vacant office. Making sure it was clear, he reached up to help Padme.

"Ouch," he heard her say.

"You okay, angel?" he called.

"Yes, it's just a little scrape," she replied, as she poked her head out.

"Put your feet through and I'll help you out," Anakin told her, knowing her bulky gown was giving her less maneuverability.

"I would, except my dress is caught on something," Padme replied, as she pulled on it. Half her body was already out of the shaft and she heard a tear. She yelped, as she fell out of the ventilation shaft. Anakin caught her in his arms before she could hit the floor. She wrapped her arms around his neck, as he now held her bridal style, chuckling slightly.

"Not my most graceful moment. I'm glad you think it's funny," she told him.

"Even when you're less than graceful, you're beautiful and adorable," he replied, as he set her on her feet.

"Come on," he said, as he led her by the hand. He poked his head out the door of the office and slowly led her head out behind him, as they navigated the empty corridor. One of Bane's minions rounded the corner, spotting them. He fired a round at them, instantly drawing attention. Anakin pulled Padme into a small control enclave in the hallway, as his light saber blazed to life. He stepped out and blocked several blaster bolts with his saber and deflected the last back at Bane's lackey, hitting him in the forehead. Unfortunately, more of Bane's people had now been alerted to their presence, as two more arrived and began firing. Anakin killed the first with his own blaster fire, while Padme stepped out from cover and shot the other twice in the chest, killing him. Anakin smirked.

"Nice shooting, angel," he complimented, as he took her hand again and led her toward the mouth of the corridor, which had three directions to choose from.

"Which way to the meeting rotunda?" he asked.

"Left is the most direct route," she replied.

"Likely the most heavily guarded too," he said.

"Going right won't get us anywhere, but if we go straight, there's the control room behind the meeting rotunda. We'd be going in the back way," she mentioned.

"Then that's the way we're going to go," he replied.

"But Bane has shut off the building's power. The artillery bridge that connects each side of the room probably isn't working," Padme replied. Anakin smirked.

"Who says I need a bridge to get us across?" he asked, as he led her down the center passage.

* * *

"Boss…they got three more," one of his minions reported.

"They?" Bane questioned curiously.

"There's a woman with the Jedi," he reported, as he played the recording for his boss.

"Well, the Jedi has a pretty little companion with him; a Senator by the looks of her attire. Interesting," Bane said.

"We thought they would head for the entrance, but they're no where in sight," the man reported.

"Of course they're not, you fool. He's a Jedi and he's going to try to sneak his way in," Bane concluded, as he raised his comlink to his lips.

"Aurra, it looks like our Jedi friend is protecting a Senator. They're trying to slip in here, using the back way," Bane informed her.

"_On it, boss,"_ Aurra replied.

* * *

Anakin pried the doors to the control room open and they entered the darkened chamber.

"If we get across to the other door, then that corridor will lead straight to the side exit of the meeting rotunda," Padme said. He put his arm around her waist.

"When we get in there, stay behind me," he told her. She nodded.

"I love you," she replied.

"I love you too angel," he replied, as he tossed his grappling cable up where it wound itself around a beam in the ceiling. He held her tightly around the waist and she held his face in her hands, kissing him passionately for a moment. He smiled at her, before swinging them across the gap where the bridge usually extended to connect the control outlets. Anakin melted their way through the other door and the came face to face with Aurra Sing, the former Jedi turned criminal. She wielded a light whip with an orange blade.

"It's the end of the line for you and your pretty friend, Jedi," Aurra sneered.

"I don't think so," Anakin replied, as he ignited his sapphire blade. Padme stepped back and to the side, as her husband engaged in the battle initiated by the fallen former Jedi, all while guarding her from the woman's attacks.

"I was once like you. I let the Jedi pull my strings and hold me back from realizing my full potential," Aurra boasted.

"Your ego is the only thing that holds you back," Anakin retorted.

"Touche, Hero With No Fear," Aurra drawled.

"You and your boss are like all the other bounty hunters and criminals. And your evil agenda will fail, just like all the others," Anakin promised.

"I think you'll soon find out that my boss isn't your average bounty hunter. And you should also know, being the criminals that we are, that we don't fight fairly," Aurra leered, just as Padme gasped.

"Anakin!" she cried. He whipped around, finding that another assassin, who looked to be small boned and physically weak, was about to prove why he worked for Bane. He had no presence in the Force, a gift that a few species possessed, and Anakin had not sensed him. One of his special weapons, a small, circular probe rolled toward Anakin. He didn't have time to avoid it. Using the Force, he gently pushed Padme back out of its range, as an electro magnetic pulse erupted from the device and hit him full force.

"Anakin!" Padme cried in despair, as he writhed on the floor in terrible agony. Aurra leveled her blaster at Padme and the young Senator surrendered her weapon, as the other minion placed a pair of stun cuffs on Anakin's wrists, as unconsciousness swept him.

"This way Senator. My boss is eager to meet you both," Aurra said, as she led Padme to the meeting rotunda at blaster point, while two goons dragged her husband's unconscious form behind them.

The goons dropped Anakin to the floor in the center of the cluster of captive Senators, while Aurra set his light saber on the control panel next to her boss, while leading Padme into the room.

"Nice rescue," Bane said sarcastically, as he turned his attention to Padme.

"Well, and who might you be?" Bane asked.

"I'm Senator Amidala of the Naboo," Padme replied fiercely.

"A Senator? Aren't you a little pretty and young to be Senator?" he goaded, as he gently shoved her toward the group of her colleagues. She knelt down and put her hand on Anakin's forehead. To her colleagues, it seemed that she was casually checking his vitals. But her soft touch calmed them both and he slowly stirred. He reached up in order to cup her cheek. More than anything, she craved his touch, but she was forced to stop his hand. This action immediately told him that they were not alone and he quickly relied on his connection to the Force to gain his bearings. Padme helped him to his feet and he glared at Bane. At that moment, Chancellor Palpatine appeared on the holoscreen.

"Senator Taa has arrived at the prison and Ziro the Hutt has been released as you have requested. Now, you will leave my Senate and harm no one else," Palpatine stated sternly. Bane smirked.

"Of course Chancellor, a deal is a deal. It's been pleasure doing business with you," Bane said, as he turned to Anakin.

"I win this one, Jedi. Let's go," Bane ordered to his goons, as they filed out. As Aurra Sing started toward the exit, she clipped Anakin's light saber to her belt and smirked at him. The moment she turned her back, he carefully used the Force to lift it from her without her noticing and into Padme's hands.

"I need you to slice through these cuffs," he told her. She nodded.

"The danger should be over. We did as he asked," Bail said.

"It doesn't matter. He's a bounty hunter and he'll set the thermal detonators off anyway," Anakin replied, as Padme ignited his light saber and sliced through his cuffs. Their eyes locked for a moment, before he plunged his blade into the floor and cut a circle in the floor around the group of Senators. The thermal detonators started blinking wildly, as they fell through the floor. Anakin found his way back to Padme and put his arm around her waist, as they all landed on the floor below, narrowly missing the explosion. They were alive, thanks to Anakin, even if Bane had managed to escape with Ziro the Hutt. Despite that, everyone was safe and that was all that mattered.

* * *

Palpatine stood in his office with a satisfied smirk on his face, as he gazed out at the Coruscant skyline. Bane had proved to be most effective and worth the price of his hefty fee. Skywalker and his little wife were still alive, but it was of no consequence. Palpatine had hoped for them to survive, for he would have his ultimate revenge on Anakin when he someday unleashed his own grown, evil son upon him. He wanted the last thing Anakin ever saw to be his own son's yellow eyes bleeding through him, as he cut him down. As for the Padme, the little nuisance, he was certain the future death of her husband and the reality of what her son had become would kill her. Palpatine smirked evilly. Revenge would indeed be sweet.

* * *

Hours had passed since the incident. Anakin had gone to the Jedi Temple to brief the Council on what had occurred. The Holonet had hold of the story of Ziro's escape and Anakin's rescue of those involved, as well as discussion on the man they now knew as Cad Bane. She waited impatiently for her husband to return, hoping his leave wouldn't be cut short. Fortunately, she soon heard a stomp on the veranda, as his boots landed solidly on the ground, his form concealed by the black of night. She ran to him as he entered and he caught her in his arms, hugging her tightly. Their lips met in a desperate array of passionate kisses.

"Are you all right?" she asked.

"Of course, I'm fine," he replied, as he kissed her again, while holding her face in his hands.

"What did the Council say?" she asked.

"They've never heard of Bane either. We were caught off guard, so the fact that no one was hurt or killed was actually miraculous. They thanked me for that, in their own round about way and told me to plan on shipping out as planned the day after tomorrow," he replied.

"So we still have tonight and all day tomorrow?" she asked. He smiled and nodded.

"I'm all yours," he replied.

"We were lucky that no one was hurt, except that you were. Will you please let me look you over?" she asked.

"Angel, I'm fine," he insisted.

"You were hit with an electro magnetic pulse beam," she argued.

"So I'll be sore for a few days. No harm done," he replied. She sighed.

"Humor me?" she requested. He smirked.

"Padme, if you want me to let you take my clothes off, just ask," he replied, with a playful eyebrow wriggle. She giggled.

"You are so bad. Get in the bedroom," she ordered.

"Your wish is my command, Senator," he replied, as she smacked his rear playfully. As they entered the bedroom, he shed his tunic and sat down on the bed. Padme sat next to him and wrapped her arms around him. She now had a sad look on her face.

"What is it?" he asked.

"It's just…I worry all the time about you going out into the war and I lay awake at night, wondering if I'll ever see you again," she said, choking back a sob.

"And then you come home to me…and even here, you're still in danger. I could have lost you today and I was barely two feet away," she sobbed, as tears slipped down her cheeks. He took her in his arms and gently wiped the tears from her beautiful face.

"You're never going to lose me, not as long as we have faith in our love. That's what you've always told me. You've always told me that love will always be enough to save us," he said. She sniffed and started wiping her tears.

"I know…I'm sorry. It's just…when I saw you being hurt and that there was nothing I could do about it, it was killing me," she said. He nodded.

"I know. I go through the same thing every time I even think about someone hurting you. That's the only reason I tolerate being away from you months at a time, so I can end this war and protect you. Believe me, I haven't forgotten our dream. Someday, you and I will be home on Naboo, raising a beautiful family, away from all this ugliness," he said, as he kissed her forehead.

"I used to crave the battle, the adrenaline…but I don't anymore. You and the love we share is all I crave and desire anymore. And that is why I will do anything to protect you and our future together," he said. She nodded.

"You're right…as long as I trust in our love, then I have to believe we will overcome anything," she replied, as their lips met in a passionate kiss.

"I love you so much…never doubt it or forget," he whispered breathlessly, as their faces were only inches apart.

"I could never. You're my life," she whispered back, before their lips crashed together again and soon their love and passion for each other was all they knew. Little did they know, Anakin's words would be put to the ultimate test in the future and the question whether their love could overcome anything would be tested…and proved.


	8. Senate Spy Aftermath

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I just created my own little AU sandbox to play in.

AN: Hey everyone! Welcome to chapter 8! Before I begin the chapter, I'm going to say explain a few things about how the story is going to play out from here. Now, as we all know, the Clone Wars episodes are far from ending. However, if I were to wait until all the new episodes were aired, then it would be a very long time until I could update. Therefore, I have decided that this chapter will begin just after the events in Senate Spy, just after Anakin has given the antidote to Padme. From there, I will begin taking the story in my own direction, but will refer to events from the Clone Wars series in the form of flashbacks if the scenes work into the story. It will make more sense as the story goes on. Now, without further ado, here is chapter 8!

The Awakening

Chapter 8: Senate Spy Aftermath

Padme groggily opened her eyes and focused on her husband, who knelt beside her.

"Hey…" he cooed softly to her, as he caressed her cheek.

"Ani…" she squeaked, as she stirred.

"Shh…you're safe, my love. You're going to be okay," he assured her.

"I'm sorry," she replied.

"For what?" he asked.

"For making you doubt me," she answered.

"Never. I let jealousy almost overrule me, but I'll never doubt your love for me," he replied. She slowly sat up.

"Easy Padme, you're still recovering from a toxic poison," he told her.

"I'm feeling much better," she assured him.

"Those filthy Neimodians better hope they never cross my path again. Same goes for Clovis. If he ever gets his lips that close to you again, I'll rip them right off his face," Anakin said.

"You're the only man I'll ever want or need," she assured him.

"I know, but that probably won't stop him from trying," he replied.

"Maybe, but if he tries anything, then I hope he's ready to be a soprano, because I'll knee him where it hurts and I'll enjoy it," Padme said. He smirked.

"I hope I get to see that. Though I would have rather gotten the okay from the Chancellor to arrest him for his dealings with the Separatists," Anakin said.

"Well, it is a very rare thing when I agree with one of Palpatine's decisions these days, but this one I do," she replied.

"You do?" he asked in surprise.

"Yes. While I would love to see that arrogant greedy bastard rot in a tiny prison cell, it might not happen if he is put on trial," Padme stated.

"Why not?" Anakin asked.

"Because Clovis is very wealthy and he would hire a superb legal team. The case would be tied up for years in red tape before it would go to trial, all while Clovis is walking free on bail, and then there's a possibility that he would be found not guilty and get away with it completely," she explained. He nodded.

"Like Nute Gunray, after the blockade trial," Anakin said, understanding her line of thinking. She nodded.

"Trust me, not arresting him is far worse," she said.

"How so?" he asked.

"After every Senator and the Chancellor read the report I'm going to write, word of his dirty dealings will spread like wildfire. It will tarnish his reputation, he'll lose all credibility, and his career will never really recover from it. Eventually, he will cease to be representative for his planet when he is voted out of office by a more credible person. He'll be lucky if they let him serve in parliament or on the board at the University," Padme replied. Once again, he was impressed by her integrity and prowess in the political arena. He saw that she was trying to sit up and he stopped her.

"Please, you need to rest," he pleaded.

"I am. I was thinking about how relaxing a nice bubble bath would be. My ship has a very large tub in the fresher, enough room for two," she hinted. He smirked.

"While that sounds amazing, how do you expect to relax if we both take a bath together, because there won't be much relaxing going on," he replied.

"I feel fine, my love. Besides, I planned on making you do all the work," she replied seductively. She giggled, as he swept her into his arms.

"I guess we have a few hours until we get back to Coruscant. We should make good use of them," he suggested.

"I agree," she added, as he carried her to the ship's Master bedroom.

* * *

Rush Clovis entered his quarters that had been provided to him by his cohorts. He was seething and he swiped his hand along his desk, sending things flying everywhere. This was not how things were supposed to go. When Padme had expressed an interest in seeing him again, he had been hopeful that she would finally be his. But not only was she not interested him in the slightest, but she had been spying on him! It didn't change the way he felt about her, though the betrayal had cut deep. But she hadn't been the slightest bit interested in his charms. And though they both tried to hide it, he could see that there was something between Padme and her bodyguard. Personally, he thought it was a crime for a woman of Padme's beauty and stature to be with a lowly second class guard. He poured himself a glass of scotch and took a long sip.

"I don't give up that easily, Padme. We'll meet again someday," he said to himself.

* * *

Padme slept soundly in bed after they had enjoyed a hot bath together. He covered her up, as he buckled his belt on his pants and slipped his tunic on before going to the cockpit to check their position. The comm was blinking and he noticed the encryption read "Old Folks Home", which was the code the Jedi Council used. Anakin accepted the message and Mace and Yoda appeared on the screen.

"Masters," Anakin bowed respectfully.

"Greetings Knight Skywalker," Yoda nodded.

"Anakin, we received your report. Is the Senator all right?" Mace asked.

"Yes Master. She received the antidote in time and is resting now," Anakin replied.

"That is good news. It is unfortunate that the Chancellor has chosen not to pursue criminal charges," Mace mentioned.

"I agree Master. However, Senator Amidala made a valid point earlier. Senator Clovis will lose much of his credibility when word of his dealings spreads in the Senate. She thinks that his career will suffer irreparable damage. He'll be of little use to the Separatists anymore," Anakin replied.

"Concur with Senator Amidala, I do," Yoda stated. Mace nodded.

"Anakin, how long until you reach Coruscant?" Mace asked.

"Approximately six hours, Master," Anakin responded.

"A situation has risen on Geonosis. The Separatists are attempting to retake the planet and Poggle the Lesser is leading them. You and Ahsoka will join Obi-Wan, Luminara, and Ki-Adi Mundi, who are already on their way with their troops. The situation is dire and after you see the Senator safely to her home, you must return to the Temple and ship out immediately," Mace instructed. Anakin's heart sank.

"Understood Master," Anakin stated, as the transmission blinked out. He had hoped they at least have the rest of the day and the evening when they arrived back on Coruscant, but that wouldn't be the case. Now, he faced the task of telling Padme they only had six hours left together until he would leave again on another mission. He walked back into the cabin and quietly slipped into the bedroom. He decided that he would at least try to get some sleep since he didn't really want to wake her. He would at least get to hold her for a while. He took his tunic off, followed by his belt and pants, before slipping on a pair of sleep pants. He climbed into bed and took her in his arms. She cooed, instinctively turning in his arms to face him.

"Ani…" she said, as she opened her bleary eyes and gazed up at him.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," he replied.

"S'okay. How long until we get home?" she asked.

"About six hours," he said with sadness, which she picked up on right away.

"What's wrong?" she asked. He sighed.

"As soon as I take you home, I must report to the Temple and ship out to Geonosis…immediately," he told her.

"Geonosis again?" she asked. He nodded.

"Poggle the Lesser has rallied quite the rebellion and they're on the verge of retaking the planet," he replied.

"Then if we only have six hours together, then we should make good use of the time," she said.

"Yeah, before I'm up to ears in my least favorite thing. Sand," he replied.

"But you should really be resting," he added.

"You expect me to try and sleep when I know the minute we're back on Coruscant that you'll be leaving?" she asked. He realized that it was an impossible thing to ask of her.

"I couldn't sleep even if I wanted to now, not when I need you like I do," she whispered. Their lips met in an array of passionate, sensual kisses for several minutes, before his lips moved to her neck.

"I need you," she whispered.

"And I need you. The thought of being apart from you again is almost unbearable. I don't know how much longer I can do it," Anakin replied.

"Me either," she confessed.

"It's not always going to be like this. When the war is over, we're going to have the life we've dreamed about," he promised.

"At home, on Naboo in the Lake Country where there's no war, no squabbling delegates, no corruption, and no judgement from those who don't understand us; where there is only our love," she added. He smiled.

"Where our biggest dilemma will be which color to paint the nursery," he added. She melted at his words. Before she had met him, she had never desired to have a child. But much had changed when she had fallen in love with her Jedi protector. Her first pregnancy had been unexpected, but she had embraced the possibility of having a baby with the man she loved. And when she had miscarried, it had been incredibly devastating. And since then, Padme desperately wanted a baby and to hell with the people that would tell them they didn't belong together when they found out about their coupling, because he was a Jedi and she was a Senator. But that was only what they were, not who they were. They were two people so in love that their hearts had practically become one and they were now unable to live without each other. She knew most would scoff at such a description. But no matter how whimsical or unrealistic it sounded to others, it was true to them and it was who they were now.

Anakin glanced down at her beautiful face and as always, he was captivated by her. Her gorgeous, chocolate tresses fanned out on her pillow and her eyes were lidded, glazed with a passionate need for him that was burning inside her, just as it burned inside him as well. Her chest rose and fell, her breathing growing more ragged and impassioned, as she anticipated her lover's ministrations that were to come. As he lowered his lips to hers, she cooed softly in pleasure. As he moved his lips over hers in a passionate rhythm, she slid her arms around his neck and her fingers slid into his hair, as he feasted on her mouth with his own. As his lips moved to her neck, her hands explored his exquisite physique. They slid down his back and then along his sides, before she slid them up his taut abs, to his rock hard pectorals, up to his shredded shoulders, and finally along his rippling biceps. She squeaked, as he sucked on a spot on her neck, marking her as his own. Fortunately, the spot was close enough to her hairline that it could be hidden. He momentarily broke the kiss to gaze into her love filled eyes. They may have only had six hours until they would be forced to part, but it would be six hours neither of them would ever forget.

* * *

Count Dooku observed the training arena from a distance, as a combatant wielded a crimson light saber. If one observed closely though, they could see that the person making spare parts out of the slew of battle droids was only a small boy. He looked harmless and even cute, until one saw his eyes. They glowed Sithly yellow, as he swept his light saber around and destroyed the last of the droids, before extinguishing it.

"You did well, my young apprentice," Dooku commended. The young boy bowed.

"Thank you, My Master," the boy replied coldly, which seemed foreign coming from such a cute little boy. Dooku hadn't been surprised that the child was adorable, considering his parentage. In fact, he had been a little worried that the boy was much too small and petite like his mother. But he was confident that he would grow tall like his father and fill out. It would only be a little over a year now until he would be a fully grown young adult and ready to take his place at Sidious's side. He watched the child flick the sweat from his chocolate colored shaggy hair and his eyes fade to a crystal blue.

"Hit the shower and then Taun We will take you to evening meal," Dooku ordered. The boy nodded obediently, his sweet cherub face reminding him of Senator Amidala. But that sweet face was that of a cold blooded, heartless killer who would one day be the galaxy's most feared Sith Lord to ever exist…

Anakin felt her tears splash on his neck, as they held each other tightly on the veranda of their apartment in Republica 500. He pulled back and she held his handsome face in her hands.

"Please be careful," she sobbed. He nodded.

"I live only to come to back to you. You're my life," he replied, as he lowered his lips to hers in what would be their final kiss until he returned to her again. And he would return. Nothing would stop him from coming back to her.

"I love you," she whispered, as he held her tightly.

"And I love you, my sweet angel," he whispered back. Artoo whirred sadly from the speeder, indicating that it was time to go. He parted from her and hopped into his speeder. And she watched, as he was once again carried away from her.

"Please keep him safe," she whispered into the Force. And once she could no longer see his speeder, she retreated back into her empty, lonely apartment, longing for the days where they would never be separated again.

_The next chapter will begin the events of Revenge of the Sith. Any remaining Clone Wars events that occur that I feel should be included in the story will now either be mentioned by the characters or occur in the form of flashbacks, as the events of Revenge of the Sith unfold. Also, on another note, many have asked about Ahsoka's fate. While I will not reveal her exact role in the future of the story, I want to ensure my readers that I did not include her in the story with the intention of just killing her off, so you don't have to worry about that happening. ;) _

_Thanks for reading and let me know what you think!_


	9. The Imperial Hand

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I just created my own little AU sandbox to play in.

AN: Here's chapter 9! Thanks for all the great reviews. Enjoy and let me know what you think.

The Awakening: The Revised Edition

Chapter 9: The Imperial Hand

Padme stared out the window of her office, as Coruscant's city skyline was lit with explosions that could be seen just above the planet's surface. The war had finally reached as far into the core as Coruscant, but all Padme could think about was the reality that with it, her husband would return to her at last, ending what had been thus far their longest separation. While it had been six months since they had been together, it had been a year and a half since the second battle of Geonosis; a total of almost three years since they had been married and the war had begun. Now that he was so close to Coruscant again, she just had to pray for his safe return. She would pray for the safety of others as well, but mostly for his. As selfish as that seemed, she had waited long enough and she needed him…more than ever. Those were her thoughts, as she put a hand on her belly and continued to gaze out the window…

* * *

As Anakin exited hyperspace in his personal star fighter with Obi-Wan right behind him, he observed the dog fight before him. While he no longer thirsted for battle, flying still excited him. And Grievous had gone too far this time. Anakin was not referring to the kidnapping of Chancellor Palpatine either, though it was being considered a travesty. He, like his wife, was no longer a supporter of him. Many of Palpatine's policies and actions had only prolonged the war. Since Palpatine no longer seemed fond of him after the war had begun, it had allowed Anakin to begin to see the politician for who he truly was and Padme was glad his once misplaced affection for the elderly man no longer clouded his vision. No, Palpatine's predicament didn't concern Anakin much. He would do his duty as a Jedi and rescue the Republic's corrupted leader, but it was the proximity of the battle that concerned Anakin the most. It was far too close to Padme for his comfort. And he was suddenly also glad that Ahsoka was not accompanying him on this one. She was safe in the Temple. And right now, it was time for Grievous to be stopped once and for all. He turned his primary focus to the battle, as he heard Artoo whirl at him, as the faithful little droid interfaced with the weapons system. He had already located Grievous' ship in the fray of battle.

"Lock onto him, Artoo," Anakin ordered, as he opened his comm channel.

"Master, General Grievous' ship is dead ahead. The one crawling with vulture droids," Anakin reported.

"Oh I see it. This is going to be easy," Obi-Wan said, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

Then, Obi-Wan ordered the clone troops to move into attack position. They complied, moving in behind him. Anakin smirked.

"This is where the fun begins," he said, as the vulture droids headed directly toward them.

"Let them pass between us," Obi-Wan ordered. Anakin became very concerned as several clone troops were killed.

"I'm going to help them," Anakin announced.

"No, no they are doing they're job so we can do ours," Obi-wan replied. Anakin complied, as the droids then released missiles.

"Missiles! Pull up!" Anakin called.

"They over shot us," Obi-Wan informed.

"They're coming around," Anakin announced. Arfour beeped in, taking the controls.

"No, no Arfour, nothing too fancy!" Obi-Wan grimaced, as his ship lurched.

"Surge all power units, stand by, and reverse thrusters!" Anakin ordered. Anakin grinned, as his ship began to spiral, causing the missiles to mimic the behavior. The missiles collided and exploded. Anakin chuckled, as he heard Artoo's response.

"Good work buddy," Anakin told the droid. Obi-Wan was becoming frustrated, as he took manual control of the ship. He was still trying to shake the missiles.

"Flying is for droids," Obi-Wan complained. The older Jedi was hit and a number of droids latched onto his ship.

"Buzz droids!" Anakin exclaimed. Obi-Wan looked on, worried, as the buzz droids began tearing up the ship.

"Arfour, be careful..." Obi-Wan stopped, as he saw one droid tear Arfour's dome off.

"Oh dear," Obi-Wan lamented. The droids continued to tear holes in his ship.

"They're shutting down all the controls!" Obi-Wan called.

"Move to the right, so I can get a clear shot!" Anakin responded.

"The mission. Get to the command ship!" Obi-Wan ordered. But Anakin's resolve only hardened, as he plunged forward, taking pot shots at the droids. Unfortunately, he accidentally shot off one of the wings.

"What in the name of!" Obi-Wan yelled, as his ship lurched hard. Anakin winced.

"Hold your fire, you're not helping!" Obi-Wan yelled.

"I agree, bad idea," Anakin replied.

"I can't see a thing," Obi-Wan complained, as his windows were fogged over by the droids.

"Move to the right," Anakin said, as he tried to bump the droids off with the wing of the ship.

"Hold on Anakin! You're going to get us both killed! Get out of here, there's nothing you can do," Obi-Wan yelled at him.

"I'm not leaving without you Master," Anakin called back. Anakin knocked out more droids, but one made it onto Anakin's ship, immediately heading for Artoo.

"Get him Artoo!" Anakin told his faithful droid. Artoo zapped at it.

"Watch out," Anakin instructed.

"Artoo, hit the buzz droid, center eye!" Obi-Wan instructed. Artoo did so, successfully destroying the droid. It slipped harmlessly off the hull of Anakin's ship. Anakin laughed in victory.

"Yeah, you got 'em!" Anakin said.

"The General's command ship is dead ahead," Anakin stated.

"Well, have you noticed that the shields are still up!" Obi-Wan yelled. Anakin winced again.

"Sorry Master," Anakin apologized, as he circled around. He shot laser blasts at the control panel, deactivating the shields.

"Oh I have a bad feeling about this!" Obi-Wan called, as the metal sealing doors began to slide shut. The two Jedi star fighters made it inside just in time. Upon landing, Obi-Wan flipped out, light saber activated and began taking out droids. Anakin quickly joined him and the two successfully took out the droids.

"Artoo, locate the Chancellor," Obi-Wan ordered. Artoo brought up a hologram design of the ship.

"The Chancellor's signal is coming from up on the observational platform at the top of this spire," Obi-Wan pointed.

"I sense Count Dooku," Anakin mentioned.

"And I sense a trap," Obi-Wan replied.

"Next move?" Anakin smirked. Obi-Wan smirked back.

"Spring the trap," Obi-Wan smiled. Artoo chirped at them.

"Artoo, go back. I need you to stay with the ship," Anakin ordered.

"Here, take this," Obi-Wan said, tossing the comlink to him.

"Wait for orders," Obi-Wan said. As Anakin and Obi-Wan waited for the turbo lift, destroyers approached. Anakin and Obi-Wan called forth their light sabers. The two Jedi deflected their blasts and entered the turbo lift. The turbo lift happened to be filled with battle droids.

"Drop your weapons. I said drop 'em," the droid said mechanically. The two Jedi glanced at each other, before proceeding to chop the droids to pieces. Suddenly, the turbo lift stopped.

"Did you press the stop button?" Obi-Wan asked.

"No, did you?" Anakin responded.

"No," Obi-Wan answered.

"Well, there's more than one way out," Anakin said, as he ignited his saber and cut a hold in the top.

"We don't want to get out, we want to get moving. Artoo, activate elevator 31174," Obi-Wan ordered. Back in the docking bay, Artoo slipped farther into the corner and tried to muffle the comlink, hoping those other search droids would ignore him.

When Anakin finished cutting the hole in the top, he forced jumped out and onto the top of the lift.

"Always on the move," Obi-Wan quipped. Suddenly, the turbo lift jolted and began descending rapidly. Anakin jumped and held onto the side of the platform tightly, feet dangling.

"Artoo! Stop! Stop, we need to be going up!" Obi-Wan called. Anakin looked down, but suddenly heard a voice above him.

"Hands up Jedi!" the droid said, pointing it's blaster at him.

Artoo positioned himself at the controls and locked in, reversing the course of the turbo lift.

As the turbo lift ascended, Anakin flipped and jumped back onto the lift and dropped through the opening he had made. He landed with a thump, causing Obi-Wan to ignite his saber. He quickly extinguished it, realizing who it was.

"There you are," Obi-Wan said.

"What was that all about?" Anakin asked.

"Well Artoo..." Obi-Wan started, but Anakin cut him off.

"No loose wire jokes," Anakin said.

"Did I say anything?" Obi-Wan replied.

"He's trying," Anakin insisted.

"I didn't say anything," Obi-Wan insisted.

* * *

As they exited the turbo lift and rounded the corner, they ran into Grievous. There, along with his droid commanders, was his captive. Jedi Master Shaak Ti.

"Shaak Ti," Obi-Wan said.

"I'm sorry Obi-Wan, I failed," Shaak Ti said.

"Ah, General Kenobi, we've been waiting for you," Grievous rasped, as he bent down behind Shaak Ti. He ignited his saber, plunging it through her chest.

"Stinking Jedi," Grievous laughed, as she fell to the floor in a heap, dead. Obi-Wan and Anakin ignited their sabers. Droids ascended upon them and they extinguished their sabers.

"That was a big..." Anakin started, his stormy blue eyes locking on Grievous. Shaak Ti had always been very fond of him. Indeed, she had always been someone with a kind, comforting words for him, especially during his earliest days at the Temple.

"Mistake," Obi-Wan finished. Grievous coughed and laughed evilly.

"A tragic ending for a gallant warrior," Grievous rasped. Obi-Wan watched Anakin, as he brushed his fingers along the side of his face.

"Rescue Anakin, not mayhem," Obi-Wan answered.

"I look forward to adding your light sabers to my collection," Grievous rasped. Anakin brushed his fingers over his lips.

"No, no, no," Obi-Wan answered. Anakin gave him a withering glance.

"This is not a good time to argue," Anakin replied.

"Might I recommend?" Obi-Wan asked, as he tugged at his ear. Anakin scoffed.

"There's far too many of them for that," Anakin disagreed. Anakin brushed his fingers across his eyebrow and looked down.

"Oh yes," Obi-Wan answered. Obi-Wan and Anakin ignited their sabers and cut a hole in the floor underneath their feet. The two Jedi fell through to the deck below and into the fuel tank.

"The fuel tank is rupturing. Hurry, seal off the bulkhead!" Grievous ordered his droids.

* * *

The two Jedi rushed onto the command bridge of the top spire, where Chancellor Palpatine sat restrained to the command chair.

"Chancellor Palpatine," Obi-Wan said, as he and Anakin bowed respectively.

"I trust you are unhurt?" Obi-Wan said. The Chancellor nodded, as Anakin snapped the restraints open. He didn't acknowledge his question.

"Count Dooku," he stated gravely, as the Count entered the bridge from the balcony. The illustrious leader of the Separatists had been quite elusive during the last year and it begged the question as to what his Master had him working on behind the scenes. But Anakin could never in his most horrible nightmares predict what Dooku had been up to. The Count flipped over the railing and landed solidly on his feet, before striding calmly toward the two Jedi Knights.

"Surrender your weapons please. I don't want to make a spectacle in front of the Chancellor," Dooku stated.

"He is a Sith Lord. You are no match for him," the Chancellor said in a frightened tone.

"Chancellor Palpatine, Sith Lords are our specialty," Obi-Wan stated, as he and Anakin shed their cloaks.

"Right or left?" Obi-Wan asked his former padawan.

"I always take the right," Anakin said, as he walked around his Master.

"This time…we take him together," Obi-Wan instructed.

"Of course," Anakin replied, as Dooku ignited his crimson light saber. The two Jedi were next, as battle erupted between them. The two Jedi's sabers came up and slammed down on Dooku's, who held his ground soundly. Furiously and almost faster than the naked eye could move, the three combatant's sabers moved furiously in battle. Dooku kicked Anakin's legs out from under him and Force pushed him away, taking on Obi-Wan alone. Obi-Wan's saber locked with the Sith's as they fought for control. Dooku snarled, as he swept his saber around. Obi-Wan parried and then was unable to block Dooku's surprise blast of Force lightning. It seared through Obi-Wan painfully. Dooku picked him up and Force pushed him into the wall. The Jedi hit painfully on his back and then fell face first to the floor. Reaching into the Force, Dooku released the clamps holding the durasteel platform above him in place. The heavy slab landed on Obi-Wan's legs, pinning him beneath. Anakin roared a battle cry, as he leapt to his feet and engaged the Sith again. Anakin thrust his saber at Dooku and he parried. Anakin spun and met his saber in a high arc above their heads.

"Well, well young Skywalker, your skills have grown by leaps and bounds," Dooku said.

"I've grown stronger only to stop your evil from further infecting the galaxy," Anakin replied, as Dooku charged at him again. Anakin parried each of his furious slashes, before going on the offensive and whipping his saber around. He sliced through Dooku's forearms and his crimson saber clamored to the cold floor.

"You're under arrest, Count Dooku. Surrender," Anakin said, as his azure blade hummed at the Count's throat.

"Good Anakin...kill him," Palpatine said. But Anakin ignored the Chancellor.

"Yes Anakin…kill me," Dooku baited.

"He is unarmed, Chancellor and I will take him into custody. The Senate will decide his fate," Anakin stated, as picked up a pair of manacles that Dooku had on the bridge, probably originally intended for him or Obi-Wan, and placed them around Dooku's forearms.

"You'll pay for taking my hands when I take your head, boy," Dooku snarled. Anakin ignored him and once he was secured, he lifted the durasteel platform off Obi-Wan.

"Obi-Wan…wake up," Anakin said, as he shook him.

"Come on Master, don't make me carry you…again," Anakin joked, as Obi-Wan started to come around.

"Ugh…I feel like a Gondark ran over me…again," Obi-Wan grumbled, as Anakin helped him to his feet. As he got his bearings, he saw that Anakin had arrested Dooku.

"Well, finally the illustrious Count Dooku has been captured. I will enjoy seeing behind plasma at last," Obi-Wan said smugly.

"So will I and I'm looking forward to seeing that Grievous ends up in the scrap heap," Anakin added.

"We definitely concur there. This way Count," Obi-Wan said, ushering him to the lift.

"You'll not succeed, Jedi," Dooku replied.

"Keep moving old man. We have a droid General to capture and there's a tiny cell waiting for you in the Jedi Temple," Anakin said, as he ushered the Chancellor forward and followed him to the lift.

* * *

Grievous clenched his metal fist, as he watched one of the elevators slowly ascend to his level on the control panel. He would let the Jedi slime almost reach him, before he would capture and kill them, along with the Chancellor. And then there was Count Dooku as well. Skywalker had not killed him and he had strict orders from the Master to make sure he was eliminated if Skywalker failed to do it. And Grievous looked forward to slaying his Master's apprentice. His time was up.

* * *

They eventually made it to the General's level and began sprinting toward the command bridge where General Grievous was. Suddenly, blue shields surrounded them and they stopped.

"Ray shields," Anakin said.

"Wait a minute...how did this happen? We're smarter than this," Obi-Wan said. Anakin scoffed.

"Apparently not," Anakin replied sarcastically.

"I say patience," Anakin said. Obi-Wan looked at him like he'd grown a Bantha ears.

"Patience?" Obi-Wan questioned his former and notoriously impatient apprentice.

"Yes, Artoo will be along any minute and he'll release the ray shields," Anakin replied. As if on cue, Artoo came sailing into the hall, letting loose an electronic shrill, as he slammed against the wall.

"See, no problem," Anakin replied with a smirk.

"Don't move," one of the droid guards told him. Artoo zapped him with his plasma ray, but another just kicked him over. Anakin sighed.

"Do you have a plan B?" Obi-Wan asked. Anakin gave him an annoyed look.

"Hands up Jedi," the droids said, as they placed stun cuffs on the two Jedi and the Chancellor, before leading them to the command bridge.

Grievous snarled and coughed, as he spotted the two Jedi.

"So we meet again, Jedi scum," Grievous said.

"Good work General. Release me now," Dooku ordered. Grievous tried to laugh, but it came out as a heaving cough rather.

"Sorry Count, but your usefulness has run its course and since the Hero With No Fear couldn't finish the job…I will," Grievous rasped, as he thrust his blade through the Count's heart. Pain and shock registered on the elderly man's face, as he slowly slumped to the cold floor and drew his final breath. Count Dooku was dead.

"Now Jedi slime, it is your turn to meet the same fate," Grievous said.

"Oh I don't think so. And this time...you won't escape," Obi-Wan said with determination. Anakin smirked and nodded to Artoo.

"Now Artoo!" he called. The little droid squealed and let loose everything he had in his arsenal, creating an effective distraction and snapping the restraints on the Jedi with his plasma ray. The two Jedi called their light sabers to their hands and stood ready to face Grievous...


	10. Reunited

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I just created my own little AU corner to play in.

AN: Here's chapter 10! Thanks for all the great reviews! Enjoy and let me know what you think!

The Awakening: The Revised Edition

Chapter 10: Reunited

"Foolish Jedi," Grievous rasped and coughed.

"These light sabers once belonged to those of your kind that I've slain. And today, I will add two more to my collection when I kill you," Grievous wheezed.

"Every time you've faced us, you've been forced to run like the coward you are in order to escape defeat at our hands. But today, you'll not escape and those you murdered will receive justice," Anakin retorted. Grievous snarled, as he brought two sabers down on the two Jedi, who both blocked them with their own weapons.

"This war will end when you have been defeated," Anakin stated. The General emitted a raspy laugh.

"Stupid Jedi. This war ends when my Master says that it does…when you're dead, boy!" Grievous yelled, as he and Anakin exchanged furious blows. Obi-Wan joined the duel, but Grievous seemed more interested in Anakin. He shoved his metal foot into Obi-Wan's abdomen and sent him flying painfully into a console. As Grievous continued to duel the young Jedi, he found himself shadowboxing. This Jedi was powerful and now he understood why his Master wanted him dead. But if the General continued this fight, he would be the one to die. Skywalker's death would have to be carried out later if he survived the cowardly move that he was about to make.

"The cold, black death of space would be an embarrassing end for the Hero With No Fear," Grievous hissed, as he swiped his blade through the view window. It shattered and sucked the General and several droids out into the vast openness of space. Grievous latched onto an escaping fighter and climbed inside, throwing the droid pilot out. Anakin hung onto the edge, as the cockpit became like a vacuum. Obi-Wan gained his bearings and grabbed his former apprentice's arm, as he flipped an emergency switch. A new pane of glass closed over the broken view window and sealed them back in.

"Thanks," Anakin said, as the ship shuddered violently.

"That didn't sound good," Obi-Wan said. The ship shook again, as they suffered more damage from enemy fire. Grievous had ordered his droid pilots to take his own ship out. The cruiser dipped dangerously in the direction of Coruscant and Anakin flew into the pilot's seat.

"Strap yourselves in," he ordered to Obi-wan and the Chancellor, as Artoo rolled up beside him and hooked into the system.

"Damn him," Anakin cursed.

"He jettisoned all the escape pods," Anakin informed in frustration.

"Do you know how to fly a cruiser like this?" Obi-Wan asked.

"You mean do I know how to land what's left of this thing," Anakin quipped, as he took the controls.

"Well?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Well, under the circumstances, I'd say the ability to pilot this thing is irrelevant," he told his passengers.

"Open all hatches. Extend all flaps and drag fins," Anakin ordered. The ship broke in two, as it began to descend into the atmosphere. Anakin looked over at Obi-Wan.

"We lost something," Anakin stated.

"Not to worry, we are still flying half a ship," Obi-Wan replied.

"We're really picking up speed. Keep us level," Anakin said, as they entered the atmosphere.

"Steady," Obi-Wan said. Artoo let loose anxious clicks and whistles.

"Easy Artoo! I know," Anakin called.

"Five Thousand. Five ships on the left and the right," Obi-Wan reported. The ships around them deployed water to cool them down.

"The landing strip is right ahead," Obi-Wan informed.

"We're coming in too hot!" Anakin replied. The ship jolted hard, as it hit the ground. It slid and Anakin put on all the brakes, finally bringing them to a stop.

"Another happy landing," Obi-Wan joked, with a grin.

* * *

As Anakin stepped off the shuttle behind the Chancellor, he immediately searched the Force and found the familiar presence he was searching for. His momentary distraction ended when he noticed Obi-Wan was not following him.

"Aren't you coming?" Anakin asked.

"Oh no, I'm not brave enough for politics. But someone has to be the poster boy and you're much better at it than me," Obi-Wan joked.

"This whole rescue effort was your idea," Anakin protested.

"Yet you pulled it off and saved us all. Not to mention that you arrested Dooku before Grievous killed him. Had it not been for Grievous' usual cowardly treachery, you would have defeated him too. You're the hero today, my old padawan," Obi-Wan insisted sincerely.

"All because of your training, Master," Anakin replied sincerely. Obi-Wan smiled.

"Go bask in the attention and fawning of the Senators. I must report to the Council," Obi-Wan said. But there was only one Senator's attention he was interested in. As he passed by, Anakin heard Mace discussing their rescue with the Chancellor. And he wasn't surprised to hear that Palpatine insisted that as long as Grievous was still at large, the war would continue. He remembered the feral look in Palpatine's eye when he had ordered him to kill Count Dooku when he had been reduced to an unarmed prisoner. It only proved to him more that Palpatine had his own agenda invested in the war and that he was as cold hearted as any of the Separatist leaders. But what perhaps scared Anakin the most was the fact that two years ago, Anakin probably would have obeyed that order without much thought. He had changed and he had bettered himself, largely thanks to the amazing woman in his life. And now that his thoughts shifted her, the war was the last thing he wanted to think about right now. Palpatine's actions could be dealt with later.

Anakin slowly made his way into the Senate building, being stopped and thanked by several Senators and he had to suppress his anxiousness. Five long months. That was how long it had been since he held his precious Padme. Five months since he had kissed her sweet lips, heard her beautiful voice, and smelled her glorious scent. Five months since he had made love to his sweet, beautiful angel. He had no time for most Senators, but he smiled genuinely when greeted by Senator Organa, one of Padme's good and most trusted friends.

"The Republic owes you much gratitude for your rescue of the Chancellor," Bail commended.

"Thank you Senator Organa," Anakin replied. Bail said something else, but Anakin was too distracted by the petite figure behind the pillar. He would have apologized for his rudeness to Padme's colleague, but he seemed not to notice Anakin's distraction. Anakin nodded and smiled politely at Bail, as he finished his sentence.

"If you'll excuse me," Anakin said.

"Of course," Bail replied, as continued on his way. Seeing that it was clear, Anakin quickly sprinted over to the pillar where his wife awaited him. They embraced in a tight hug and Anakin spun her around.

"Oh Anakin," she said, as he put her down and kissed her lips.

"There were whispers that you'd been killed," Padme fretted, as she stroked his cheek and brushed his shaggy hair away from his eyes. He smiled warmly at her.

"I'm all right," he promised, as he let his eyes drink in her alluring beauty.

"I've missed you so much Padme. I don't think they would have brought us back from the outer rim if the Chancellor hadn't been kidnapped..." Anakin trailed off, as her lips enticed him, drawing his kiss. Padme pulled back out of fear of being seen.

"Not here," Padme said, fearing someone would see them. But Anakin's lips descended on hers anyway, his breath tickling her moist lips.

"Yes here, I don't care if they know we're married," Anakin said, as he pecked her lips softly again and again, trying to draw her into a deeper kiss. The stoically-faced Senator Amidala wanted him to stop out of fear of being caught. But Senator Amidala was quickly disappearing and Padme Skywalker was making herself known. Anakin captured her lips in his own, kissing her deeply. Padme melted in his strong embrace and felt the baby kick. Anakin broke the kiss and looked at her questioningly.

"Padme, you're trembling. What's wrong?" he asked.

"Ani, something wonderful has happened," she said, her eyes shining with love.

"I'm pregnant," Padme announced. Anakin's face lit up and he smiled.

"That's...that's wonderful," Anakin said, as he hugged her tightly.

"What are we going to do?" Padme asked.

"We're not going to worry about that right now. This is a happy moment. The happiest moment of my life, next to the day I married you," Anakin said, as he hugged her again. Quietly, they slipped away to Padme's speeder where Threepio was waiting and went home.

* * *

Palpatine stared out at the Coruscant skyline, as the sun began to set. He had presented Anakin with a last chance opportunity to prove he had what it took to be a Sith. But the boy had failed and all because of the weak influence from his wife. Anakin had become less angry, but he was still very powerful. He would have to be eliminated. Dooku was dead and it was time for his new apprentice to take his place. Palpatine smiled evilly, as he looked at the datapad, detailing his protégé's progress. Palpatine pulled the hood up over his head and turned on the holo projector. The image of Lama Su came up.

"Greeting Master Sidious," Lama Su said.

"Is he ready?" Sidious asked.

"Yes, I am awaiting your orders," the Kaminoan prime minister replied.

"See that he departs for Coruscant in the morning," Sidious replied.

"It will be done my Lord. And I assure you that you'll be pleased with the results," Lama Su said, as the transmission ended. Sidious smiled evilly. If things kept progressing as he had foreseen in his visions a few days ago, then Skywalker's son would be more powerful and unstoppable than his father...

* * *

Anakin smiled, as he watched Padme brush out her chestnut curls. She stood on the veranda in a long purple nightgown and he was in awe of the swell of her pregnant belly. She smiled back at him, sensing his gaze upon her. He walked closer to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and rested his hands on her distended belly. He felt a thump against his hand and he looked at Padme in awe. She giggled at his reaction.

"Somebody knows his Daddy is here," Padme said, as she rubbed her swollen stomach.

"His? I thought you said that you didn't know if it was a boy or girl," Anakin replied.

"I don't silly, but my motherly intuition is telling me that it's a boy," Padme replied playfully.

"Well, I could peak and find out for sure," Anakin replied slyly. Padme raised her finger to point at him. She could have looked like she was scolding him, but she couldn't keep the grin off her face.

"I told you, no peaking with the Force my love. I want to be surprised," Padme replied. Anakin shrugged.

"Whatever you say angel," Anakin replied, as he kissed her cheek. Arms around each other, they went inside to bed.

* * *

_Anakin stared at the two young people in front of him. The boy had sandy blonde hair, much like his own, and bore a strong resemblance to himself, though considerably shorter. The young woman struck him most though, as her resemblance to Padme was uncanny. Her brown locks were identical in color, but not as curly and she was petite like Padme. The girl had definitely gotten her brown eyes from his angel as well, for it was unmistakable, as he watched her eyes flash with fiery determination. Suddenly, he heard a strange sound behind him. A controlled, rhythmic breathing could be heard and as he turned, he saw blackness..._

Anakin woke up with a start, thoroughly confused by his dream. Had those really been his and Padme's future children? But who or what had been behind him? He had sensed evil and danger. Why would he be having dreams that were obviously many years in the future? Careful not to wake Padme, he got up and padded out to the veranda. If they really were his children, why was he seeing them in a dream? Was the dream trying to tell him they were in danger? And what exactly could he do about something that was so far in the future? He felt Padme come up next to him, a worried look on her face.

"Anakin, are you all right?" she asked. He smiled and nodded.

"I'm fine angel, just had kind of strange dream," he replied.

"Was it bad?" she asked. He shook his head no.

"No, at least not all of it. I did sense danger in it, but there were just flashes. I'm not even sure if it means anything," Anakin said, as he stared at her pregnant stomach. He suddenly remembered the boy and girl in his dream. Anakin placed a hand on her belly and closed his eyes. He had to know, even if Padme would scold him for it.

"Anakin, I told you that I didn't want to know," she scolded. Anakin opened his eyes, grinning from ear to ear now.

"Ani, what is it?" she asked.

"There are two," he replied. Padme's eyes widened.

"You mean..." she asked.

"We're having twins, angel," he replied. He laughed, as she threw her arms around him. He hugged her and spun her around. Padme planted soft kisses on his face.

"Did you see the sexes?" Padme asked.

"I thought you didn't want to know," Anakin replied. Padme smacked his arm.

"Well, you took care of that. Now tell me," she demanded. He laughed.

"A boy and a girl," he replied, still grinning widely. Padme's eyes welled with tears, as she hugged him tightly. The blackness in his dream still bothered him, as did Chancellor Palpatine's kill orders that he had issued to him earlier that day. But momentarily, it was forgotten, as his wife kissed him passionately. Lost in the deep kiss, Anakin's need for her took over. It had been an unbearable six month separation for them both and desperation was slowly winning them over. The fires of passion licked at his every nerve, as her hands roamed over his bare chest, enticing him with her touch. She broke the kiss to gaze deeply into his eyes.

"I need you Ani," she breathed. Anakin leaned down and pulled her lips to his again. In a smooth motion, he lifted her into his strong arms and carried her to their bedroom...


	11. Eye of the Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I just created my own little AU corner to play in, because I don't like how RoTS ended.

AN: Here's chapter 11! Thanks for all the great reviews. Enjoy this next installment and let me know what you think!

The Awakening: The Revised Edition

Chapter 11: Eye of the Storm

Anakin yawned deeply, as he slowly awoke from one of the best night's sleep he had enjoyed in months. And of course, that was because he was in bed with his beautiful wife, holding her tightly. His real hand instinctively rested on her pregnant belly and she hummed sweetly, as she turned her head. Her gorgeous brown eyes fluttered open. He smiled at her and caressed her cheek.

"Good morning, my beautiful angel," he said. She smiled.

"Good morning, my handsome protector," she replied sleepily, as he kissed her tenderly. And passion would be as relentless this morning as it had been last night.

Anakin leaned down and pressed his lips in a tender kiss that quickly grew in passion, until he was ravaging her mouth feverishly. She combed her fingers through his hair and kissed him back with equal fervor, arching her body toward his, determined to feel his hard, muscled body against hers. She'd spent the last five months cold and alone in their bed and now that he was finally home, her hunger for him was just as insatiable for him as his was for her. Add to that, her hormones had been going crazy due to her condition. And now that her husband was home, she was going to take full advantage of his affection, not that she didn't always. Senator Padme Amidala and Padme Skywalker were as different as night and day. The stoic politician was completely suppressed when she was with her beloved and Padme Skywalker ruled her emotions. And Padme Skywalker was a woman desperately in love with her gorgeous husband, whose sexy shredded physique pinned her beneath him. And as always, their lovemaking would be amazing and as soul searing as ever...

* * *

_Sometime later_

"Wow…that's the best way I've ever woke up before," she mentioned. He chuckled.

"Definitely," he agreed, as he kissed her softly.

"Do you have to be in session today?" he asked, referring to the Senate.

"Yes, but not for a while yet. Several other Senators and I believe that Palpatine is going to push to keep his emergency powers. It's bad enough he has them in the first place, but his final term in office ended months ago. As long as the war continues, he stays in office," Padme said.

"As soon as Grievous is dealt with, the war will end. And the sooner he's out of office, the better, I think," Anakin replied. His answer surprised Padme. She knew he no longer supported the Chancellor or even liked him anymore. But he had never taken such a firm stance on the matter before.

"What?" he asked, noticing her surprised look.

"I've just never heard you speak so directly against him. I know you don't support him anymore, which I'm grateful for, but you've never been quite so outspoken about it," she said.

"Well, after what happened on the Imperial Hand, I lost even more respect for him," he replied.

"What happened?" she asked.

"During my duel with Count Dooku, I injured and defeated him. As I was about to put the stun cuffs on him to arrest him, Palpatine ordered me to kill him. But I told him I couldn't kill an unarmed man. It would have been wrong," Anakin said.

"You were right to disobey those orders," Padme assured him.

"I know. I guess it just bothers me that a couple years ago, I would have done it without thinking," Anakin replied.

"But you've become a better person and you've learned to control your anger. Dooku was a deplorable human being and millions have suffered because of him. He also injured you on Geonosis, yet you spared his life in favor bringing him to justice, rather than seeking revenge," Padme replied. He nodded.

"Not that it mattered. Grievous killed him anyway, which is strange in itself," Anakin said.

"How so?" Padme asked.

"Grievous is an assassin, a lackey to carry out the Sith's bidding. He is neither the Master nor apprentice and only takes orders from them. The only reason he would have killed Dooku was if the Master ordered him to," Anakin replied.

"What do you think that means?" she asked.

"That the Master has found someone he has deemed more worthy to be his apprentice. With Dooku, we at least knew who one of the Sith were. Now, we're back to being in the dark completely," Anakin answered.

"Are you going to speak to Obi-Wan about this?" she asked. He nodded.

"Yes, when I see him today. I'm also going to have tell him about us soon," he said. She nodded uncertainly.

"How do you think he'll react?" she wondered.

"I don't know, but it doesn't matter, because our babies are a blessing and our love is a wonderful, beautiful thing. We have a lot to figure out, but I promise it will all work out," he replied. she nodded and cuddled against him.

"Speaking of things to figure out, we need to start talking about baby names," she mentioned. He smiled.

"Sounds like fun," he replied.

"I had Threepio pull up a whole database of possibilities," she said, as she picked her datapad up from the nightstand.

"Well, then let's go make the caf and start looking through names," he said, as they got up. He slipped his sleep pants on and she wrapped a shimmer silk robe around her body, as they joined hands and went out to the living area.

* * *

The Works. It was a place on Coruscant that few knew about. It made the perfect place for Sidious to operate. As the ship slowly docked in Sidious' secret landing bay of his compound, the Dark Lord himself, disguised with a cowl pulled over much of his face, stood waiting. His new apprentice was on board. The young man had been engineered to know nothing but cruelty and evil. He fed on anger and rage, which festered inside him. And Sidious could already feel how powerful the dark side was in the boy. This brought an evil, twisted smile to his weathered face. The galaxy was his for the taking now. His apprentice would obey his every command without question and would do so with merciless precision.

Two Clone Troopers descended the ramp first. They had been charged with delivering the young Sith, who would soon become the murderer of thousands of Jedi, including his own dear father, who had no knowledge of his existence. A hooded figure descended the ramp and even with his cloak, it could easily been seen that he was very well built. He also towered over his new Master for a moment, until he was kneeling before him in servitude.

"Rise my young apprentice," Sidious ordered. The young man obeyed and dropped the hood of his cloak, allowing Sidious to see his apprentice for the first time. He was tall and handsome, like his father, though Sidious could easily see Amidala in many of the boy's facial features, including his hair and eyes, which he could tell were brown beneath the yellow that clouded his irises.

"We meet at last. Count Dooku did well in training you. But he was old and had outlived his usefulness. He has been eliminated and you will soon take his place by my side. However, no one must know of your arrival," Sidious said, motioning to the two Clones. Without thinking and with lightning fast reflexes, the young Sith ignited his crimson blade and cut them down before they could even scream. He extinguished his saber and Sidious smirked evilly.

"Very good. The time to unleash you on the on the Jedi draws very near. But our timing must be perfect. You will remain here in this compound and train until I summon you. Once I do, you will join me," Sidious ordered.

"Yes My Master. I will do thy bidding," the young Sith responded.

"Good. Then from this day forward, you shall be known as…Darth Vader,"

* * *

Obi-Wan and Anakin walked in the temple gardens together the next day.

"Anakin, what is troubling you?" Obi-Wan asked.

"It's the Chancellor," Anakin replied.

"What about him?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yesterday, after I disarmed Count Dooku...the Chancellor ordered me to kill him. But I couldn't...not when he was unarmed," Anakin replied. Obi-Wan placed his hand on Anakin's shoulder.

"Anakin, you did the right thing. He was an injured, unarmed prisoner and you arrested him, just as you should have, even if Grievous later killed him. Had you listened to the Chancellor, you would have killed him in cold blood. You should feel very good about your choice. I know I do. You've made me very proud," Obi-Wan said. Anakin looked surprised.

"I have?" Anakin asked in amazement. Obi-Wan chuckled.

"Anakin, I know I have always been hard on you. But I do believe in you. I know now that I can trust that you'll do the right thing. You have matured vastly the past two years," Obi-Wan replied. Anakin smiled faintly.

"_That would be Padme's doing. I don't think that we can lie to him much longer my love,_" Anakin said to himself.

"I've told you that the Chancellor cannot be trusted. I am glad that you are finally seeing that, even though I know it's hard for you," Obi-Wan replied.

"He was my friend, but when I didn't kill Dooku after he asked me to, he looked...disappointed. I don't want to think that he can't be trusted, but...I know that he can't now. I don't know how I know that, but I do," Anakin replied.

"You know that, because you've grown up and you're finally learning to trust your instincts. Let the Force guide you and it won't lead you wrong," Obi-Wan told him. Anakin nodded and took a deep breath.

"Master, there's something else I need to tell you," Anakin began, as he prepared to reveal his marriage to Obi-Wan. But unfortunately, his comlink chimed, interrupting them.

"Kenobi here," he answered.

"_Master Kenobi, your presence is required in the Council chambers as soon as possible," _Mace's voice requested.

"I'll be right there," Obi-Wan replied.

"I'm afraid we'll have to speak later," Obi-Wan said. Anakin nodded.

"Of course," he replied, as Obi-Wan hurried off. But fortunately, the second person he needed to talk to wasn't far, he noticed, as he saw Ahsoka peer around the corner.

"I was just getting ready to come find you, Snips," he said.

"Long time no see, Master," she replied.

"Sorry Ahsoka, I meant to come by yesterday and see you, but…" Anakin began.

"But you had someone else to see," she finished. He smirked.

"Master…I know you're keeping something from me and maybe it's because you're afraid I'll reject you, but that's not true. Some of the padawans reject me, just like some of the Masters reject you. But I'm not them and I'm going to want to be your padawan, no matter what," she replied. Anakin put his hand on her shoulder.

"You're wise beyond your years, Ahsoka and I know I can trust you with my secret," Anakin said.

"Come on, let's go to Dex's for a couple of chocolate blue milk shakes and we'll talk. There will be no more secrets between us," Anakin promised.

* * *

"This Council is now in session," Mace announced, as the twelve Council members, many of which were attending via holocom, came to attention.

"Master Yoda and I met with Chancellor Palpatine this morning and pleaded with him to release his emergency powers and take the necessary steps to end the war. But he refused to, stating that the war is still going strong with Grievous on the loose. That is why we must do everything we can to bring Grievous to justice. Only then can we end the war," Mace stated.

"Chosen you for this mission, Master Kenobi, the Council has," Yoda stated.

"Will Anakin be accompanying me?" Obi-Wan asked.

"No, we have another mission for him. Once right here on Coruscant," Mace stated.

"Chancellor Palpatine has proven that he cannot be trusted. We are appointing Anakin as a liaison between the Chancellor and the Council," Mace informed.

"You want him to spy on the Chancellor?" Obi-Wan deduced.

"A last resort, we believe it is, but a necessary one, we feel," Yoda sated.

"I agree. Anakin's trust in him has been heavily shaken as well. He will do well at this assignment," Obi-Wan concluded.

"We feel the same. We must ask that you leave with Cody and his battalion immediately," Mace stated.

"Yes Master," Obi-Wan answered.

* * *

"Well, bless my soul. It's about time you came to visit, 'ol Dex," the diner owner said, as he engulfed Anakin in a huge hug.

"It's good to see you too Dex," Anakin replied with a grin.

"And young Ahsoka too. You're growing like a weed, young one," Dex mentioned, as he hugged her too.

"Have a seat and I'll bring you a couple of blue milk shakes with lots of chocolate," Dex said.

"You know us well," Anakin said, as they sat down. Ahsoka decided not to delay their conversation any longer.

"Master…every time we come home to Coruscant, you always disappear and I think I know where you go," Ahsoka stated.

"You have good instincts and you've learned to trust them at a much younger age than I did. You probably do know," Anakin replied.

"And you're not very good at hiding your emotions," Ahsoka added. Anakin smirked.

"No, I'm not. You're better than me at that too," Anakin replied.

"You go to Senator Amidala's place, don't you?" she questioned. He nodded.

"Yes…and that's because Padme is my wife," Anakin stated, seeing no reason to beat around the bush. Ahsoka wanted honesty and that's what he was going to give her. The padawan gasped in surprise.

"We fell in love three and half years ago while I was serving as her protector on Naboo. We tried to set aside our feelings, but it proved to be impossible. The more we pushed our feelings away, the more deeply in love we fell. And when we were faced with certain death on Geonosis and we thought we were going to die, we gave in. Then when we survived, there was no going back and neither of us wanted to try and be without the other. It would have been impossible and so we married just after the first battle of Geonosis in the Lake Country on Naboo," Anakin confessed.

"You're married?" Ahsoka asked quietly in disbelief. Anakin smiled.

"And in love. I know that you believe attachment is wrong, but I can't change who I am or what I believe in. And Padme makes me who I am and I believe in love, even though the Jedi forbid it. I will understand if you no longer want to be my padawan and I'll understand if you expose me to the Council now, but know that I still want to be your Master, even though I may soon be expelled," Anakin replied.

"You're going to tell them yourself?" she asked. He nodded.

"As soon as the war is over. You see…I'm also going to become a father very soon too. Padme is pregnant and we want to raise our family together. I only hope that if they do expel me that you won't turn against me too. Family is everything to me and I consider you part of that family. So does Padme. You're important to me and so you're automatically important to her too," he told her. Ahsoka felt her heart soften. Everything her Master was saying and had done gone against everything she'd ever been taught. Yet he had become one of the most powerful and wisest Jedi in the time she had known him. And she wouldn't be too hasty in her judgment.

"Your secret is safe with me, Master. I…I just hope they don't expel you. If anyone deserves an exception made for them, it's you," Ahsoka replied. Anakin smiled.

"Thanks Snips," he said.

So…what now?" she asked.

"Well, I better let Padme know that they'll be three of us for evening meal, that is if you'd like to join us," he answered. She smiled.

"I'd like that," Ahsoka replied. Though she was still uncertain what to make of her Master's attachment, she was willing to make her conclusions later with proper evidence and even more willing to take a chance on her Master…


	12. Ahsoka's Acceptance

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I just created my own little AU corner to play in.

AN: Here's chapter 12! Thanks for all the amazing reviews. This story is turning out to be one heck of an amazing rewrite. I'm having so much fun and I have so many ideas for it. I'm glad everyone else is enjoying it just as much. Enjoy this latest chapter and as always, let me know what you think!

The Awakening: The Revised Edition

Chapter 12: Ahsoka's Acceptance

Padme peered into the oven to look at the dinner she was preparing. When she had talked to her husband earlier on her private comm channel and he had informed her that he had told Ahsoka, she became both excited and nervous at the news. The padawan would be joining them for evening meal and Ahsoka was very important to her husband, which meant she wanted everything to be perfect. Her worst fear was that Ahsoka would see their relationship as something ugly or accuse her of stealing Anakin away. She knew that Anakin would choose her and the twins above all else. She wasn't worried about that. She was worried that he would lose Ahsoka's respect because of her and she would no longer want him to be a part of her life. She didn't want that for him, for she knew he loved his young Togrutan padawan like a daughter. Padme wanted Ahsoka to see how much she loved Anakin and she wished to grow close to her as her husband had, so that perhaps, she could come to love her as a daughter as well. She and Anakin were a family and their family would soon grow when the twins arrived. The question that remained was: would Ahsoka want to be a part of that family?

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Anakin's speeder on the veranda.

"Threepio, is the table set?" Padme asked.

"Yes Miss Padme and a bottle of sparking cider is chilling as well, just like you asked," Threepio responded.

"Thank you Threepio," Padme replied, as Anakin entered the kitchen. He wore a contagious smile. He liked the fact that he had been able to tell at least one person about their marriage, regardless of what it meant.

"You're happy," she mentioned. His grin widened, as he took her in his arms.

"I'm married to the most beautiful woman in the galaxy and we have two beautiful children on the way. What's there not to be happy about?" he asked. She smiled, as he managed to melt her fears and uncertainties away.

"You're right, there is so much to be happy about and so much to celebrate. I love you," Padme said.

"And I love you," he replied, as their lips met with tender passion and his hand came to rest protectively on her pregnant belly.

"Ahsoka's with you?" she asked. He nodded.

"She's waiting in the living area with Artoo. Dinner smells great, by the way," he mentioned.

"Thanks. I wanted everything to be perfect for tonight. I…I want to make a good impression on Ahsoka," Padme fretted.

"You will and everything is already perfect, because we're together," he assured her.

"I know we still have a lot to figure out, but I promise we'll be together, no matter what. Trust in my love," he told her.

"I do, more than ever," she replied, as she kissed him passionately to punctuate her admission. Their lips moved over each other's desperately, as they kissed each other deeply and passion swelled between them, promising that later, when they were alone, it would be unleashed fully and consume them as it always did when they were together. The timer on the oven dinged, interrupting their bliss.

"Oh, I need to take that out," Padme said.

"Oh, please allow me, Miss Padme," Threepio interjected, as he hurried to the oven. She eyed her husband suspiciously.

"He's been doing that all day, you know. He's barely let me lift a finger," she mentioned.

"That's because I told him not to let you lift anything too heavy or strain yourself too much," Anakin replied.

"Ani…I'm pregnant, not an invalid," she protested.

"You're pregnant with twins and you tend to overwork yourself, not to mention that your condition will become more fragile. I am very attuned to you and I can sense your pains," Anakin told her.

"I want you to slow down," he requested.

"I'm fine," she insisted, as she felt a twinge in her back that had been quite persistent all day.

"Oww…" she hissed. He smirked and came behind her, as he gently kneaded the knot out of the exact spot of pain in her back. She didn't have to tell him where the pain was.

"Don't ignore the back pain or swollen ankles, my love," he told her.

"That feels good," Padme said. He held her in his arms from behind and kissed his cheek.

"I'll promise to slow down, but only if you promise to give me a massage tonight," she replied. He smiled and chuckled.

"Deal, consider it done, angel," he replied.

"Come on. We've kept Ahsoka waiting long enough," Padme replied, as they joined hands and went into the living area, while Threepio readied the table for dinner.

* * *

Ahsoka looked around Senator Amidala's living area, as she waited. It was beautifully decorated, indicative of Padme's good taste. Artoo chirped beside her cheerfully, happy to be at home with both his Master and Mistress. She swore sometimes that the little guy actually had feelings and her Master would have told her that he did.

"Did you know about this?" Ahsoka asked. Artoo chirped affirmatively and whirled a string of clicks and beeps. She read her translator.

"You were there at the wedding," Ahsoka read.

"Besides Threepio, he was the only one at our wedding. But it was still the happiest day of my life," Anakin said, as he entered with his arm around Padme.

"Mine too," Padme added, smiling at him, before turning her head toward Ahsoka.

"Hello Ahsoka," Padme greeted kindly. Ahsoka nodded curtly.

"Hello Senator," Ahsoka replied.

"I think dinner is about ready. I hope you're hungry," Padme mentioned. She nodded.

"I am, thank you Senator," Ahsoka replied politely.

"Please, you can call me Padme," she responded. The padawan glanced at her and then continued on toward the dining room. Anakin noticed the worried look on his wife's face.

"Don't worry about Snips. She'll warm up to you in no time, trust me," he assured her, as they went to join her at the table.

* * *

Dinner was very enjoyable and Ahsoka had never really experienced good home cooked food before. The Senator was a fantastic cook and it was something Ahsoka would have never guessed about her. Anakin ate hungrily as well, always enjoying his wife's wonderful cooking. The dish she had prepared for tonight was as delicious as any. He had come to love shaak meat, almost as much as Bantha, if not more so. The two kinds of meat were very similar, but most cuts of shaak were leaner, which made sense, since the animals largely fed on grass. Banthas were more carnivorous, feeding on desert animals and scraps out of the necessity of their arid habitat. The particular cut they were having had been filleted off the bone and Padme had marinated it in a special seasoned braise that was a recipe her mother had used for years. The meat was baked perfectly and very tender with fresh Nabooan potatoes and vegetables in accompaniment. Threepio had visited the marketplace and purchased all the things Padme needed from the vendors from Naboo, which ensured that there would be fresh Shurra for dessert. But first their idle conversation would turn more serious as their eating slowed.

"That was an amazing meal, angel," Anakin told her. She smiled.

"Thanks sweetheart, I'm glad you enjoyed it. I love when I get to cook for someone," Padme replied.

"Yes, it was delicious Senator. I would have never guessed that you were such a wonderful cook," Ahsoka mentioned. Padme smiled.

"It is an unexpected talent I have that many people don't suspect, but I learned to cook long before I learned to debate," Padme mentioned. Threepio brought a tray in and set a bowl of fresh sliced shurra on the table.

"Thank you Threepio," Padme said.

"You're quite welcome, Miss Padme. I have also made up the bed in the guest room, just as you requested as well," Threepio replied.

"Thanks Threepio," Padme said again, as she sipped at her blue milk.

"I hope I wasn't being presumptuous, but I hoped that you'd consider staying tonight or any night you want for that matter. The guest room is yours, if you'd like," Padme stated.

"Thank you Senator, that's very kind of you, but padawans are required to stay in the dormitories when we're on Coruscant," Ahsoka responded. She didn't like the dorms nor most of the stuck up padawans that were her age. They always looked at her Master differently. And he was different, which made her different. And she decided that she wasn't going to fear that anymore. Her Master had taken a huge risk by revealing his secret to her tonight. He had told her because he trusted her and loved her. Love was a very new thing to Ahsoka, but she did love her Master in return. Not romantically, like the Senator did, but more like a father figure. She had begun to realize this months ago and had even felt ashamed that she had basically broken the code by allowing herself to have those feelings. But now she realized that perhaps her Master could teach her about these feelings since it was plainly obvious that it was impossible not to have any feelings at all. But her Master had changed in this manner over the last couple years and it was obvious to Ahsoka that he had learned something that no other Jedi had. There was contentment in her Master that had not existed when they had first met. She just wished she didn't have to go back to the dorms with her judgmental peers, who usually preyed on those who were different or whose Masters had unconventional methods of training, like Anakin.

"You can stay here with me if you want to, Snips," Anakin told her.

"But I thought you said I had to stay in the dorms when we were on Coruscant," Ahsoka questioned.

"No, I said it's recommended by the Healers that padawans active in the field stay in the dorms and I had thought it would be good if you interacted with others your age. But…you're too much like me and you're miserable in the dorms, just like I was at your age. And since you're my padawan, I can choose for you to stay with me if you want," Anakin replied. Ahsoka smiled and nodded.

"Thanks Master and Milady," Ahsoka replied, nodding politely to Padme.

"Please, you can call me Padme. I know it might feel awkward for you to do so, but we're family now," Padme told her. Ahsoka nodded

"Okay," she responded.

"You look tired, Snips," Anakin mentioned.

"I am. This was a lot to take in. Do you mind if retire early?" the padawan asked.

"Not at all. Artoo can show you to the guest room if you'd like," Padme replied. Ahsoka nodded.

"Thank you. Good night Master. And good night Sen…Padme," Ahsoka corrected herself, as Artoo led her down the hall.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Padme asked. Anakin nodded, as he gently pulled her into his arms after they stood up.

"She'll be fine. It's a lot to take in, but I can tell she likes you," he told her.

"I like her too. She's sweet," Padme replied.

"And so polite and well mannered too. Are you sure she's _your_ padawan?" Padme teased. He raised one eyebrow playfully.

"You're so funny, angel," he said, as tickled her sides, making her laugh.

"You know, Rex always asks me the same thing. He thinks he's a comedian too. And don't let Snips fool you. She can be a handful when she wants to be," Anakin replied, pretending to be wounded. Padme giggled.

"I'm sorry love. You know I'm kidding, but let me make it up to you," she replied, as she kissed him tenderly.

"How's that for an apology?" she asked, as she broke the kiss.

"It's a start. But I need more convincing," he replied.

"Well, I'll grab the glasses, you get the sparkling cider, and I'll do my best to convince you more out on the veranda," she replied sultrily. He smirked and followed her out onto the veranda for what would be a romantic end to the evening.

* * *

Darth Vader stood in the center of the training arena, as he prepared to initiate the difficult training program his Master had designed for him. He had been amazing both his Master and his creators at his level of skill thus far. He was fully trained now and as deadly as any Sith Lord, if not more so. Most would believe such a thing to be impossible. It was agreed on by Jedi and Sith alike that it took many years to develop skills like he possessed, whether it be in the ways of the Jedi or the Sith. Skills on both sides of the Force, light and dark, took years to learn and hone. But by the way of severe genetic manipulation and acceleration, he had achieved a level that took most decades to reach.

When Count Dooku had brought his embryo to the Kaminoan scientists, they were both intrigued and fascinated by the task requested of them. He was no ordinary Clone specimen. He had been informed that he was the son of a Jedi with the highest recorded midichlorian count of any Jedi ever. But his Master told him that his father was weak and had chosen his love for a weak, Force blind woman over standing beside his Master. He had shunned all that power for an emotion that his Master told him made a person weak. His father was a fool and wasted a wealth of potential on his mother. She was insignificant and weak too, merely the vessel he had needed to get here. And fortunately, his Master had rescued him from a life of benign insignificance with them for a life of power. He had been training in the ways of the dark side of the Force since the day he could walk. And he soaked up everything taught to him. Anger, hate, rage, and cruelty was all he knew and all he wanted to know. Master Sidious had seen to it that he was punished severally if he was unimpressed with his progress. As a result, Vader pushed himself to the brink of destruction from an early age. And as a result, he showed cruelty to those around him, often to his Kaminoan caretakers. Not too long ago, when he was at a stage that would have been considered ten years in age, he had lost his temper on a poor caretaker for daring to tell him what to do. With sadism unlike Dooku had ever seen, he had brutally beaten the female Kaminoan with the broken remnants of a lamp, which he had initially used to begin his terror filled assault on her. Master Sidious had been delighted by his rage, but Dooku had been leery, even trying to convince Sidious that he was unstable and his fits of rage could end up being a detriment. Vader smirked. The old man had been afraid of him in his latter days and Vader had feasted on that fear and the fear the Kaminoans had of him. The first female Kaminoan was only his first victim and nine others had suffered brutal death at his hand. And they had done nothing except set his quick temper off by doing seemingly innocent things. But after his first kill, Vader developed a thirst for it. That's why he was eager to join his Master. Sparring droids and smashing them to pieces didn't have the same thrill as slaughtering living, breathing things. He craved the taste of their fear, but his Master had promised that he would soon quench his thirst for blood and he would start by murdering the man that fathered him. It was something Sidious had specifically asked him to do. He would catch him by surprise and kill him before the shock of his identity wore off. While his midichlorian count of nineteen thousand was impressive, his father was a very real threat, being that his midichlorian count was over twenty-seven thousand. But his father was still weak, because he wouldn't have the heart to strike down his own son, which would ultimately be his undoing.

"The era of the Jedi will soon come to an end," Vader said, as he engaged in the grueling training program.

* * *

The next morning, Anakin stood before the Council, having been summoned there by Master Windu, Anakin was no longer quite as uncomfortable in front of the Masters as he had once been. There were many Jedi Masters that still did not like him, Adi Gallia and Pablo Jill being among his most outspoken critics. Shaak Ti on the other hand had always championed for him. He had always been quite fond of her as well. Seeing her empty seat saddened him and he remembered how Grievous had ruthlessly murdered her right before his eyes. He noticed Obi-Wan's empty seat too. He had already been dispatched on a mission to track the droid General down. He hoped his former mentor was successful in getting justice for all the Jedi Grievous had murdered during the course of the war. Mace put his hand up and the chamber quieted.

"Anakin, as you know, we've sent Obi-Wan to find General Grievous. We would have liked to send you as well, but I'm afraid we have another mission that we need you for," Mace began. Anakin nodded.

"Chancellor Palpatine has refused to lay down his emergency powers and restore power to the Senate. And I am afraid that we've grown mistrustful of him. He may or may not be under the influence of the Sith and we need you to observe him for us. He has agreed to allow us to appoint a liaison between himself and the Council, but only if you are the appointee," Mace stated.

"Me, Master?" Anakin asked in surprise.

"Surprises you, this does?" Yoda questioned.

"Yes Master, while I once was good friends with the Chancellor, this has not been the case in the last few years. I too have grown mistrustful of him as well," Anakin stated.

"Then you have done well in concealing your feelings, for the Chancellor still believes you to be a close friend," Mace replied.

"So, you want me to spy on him?" Anakin asked, a little uncomfortably.

"A last resort, we feel this is, but no other choice we have. Blanketed by a dark shroud, the Senate is. Discover the identity of the Sith Lord, we must. Our best hope, this course of action is," Yoda stated.

"That's a matter of opinion, Master. We are not in agreement that Skywalker is the one for this mission," Pablo Jill spat. Mace raised his hand.

"Nevertheless, the majority has spoken and discussion on this matter is closed. Our choice for this mission is Anakin," Mace stated.

"I will do my best, Masters," Anakin replied, with a bow.

"Report to the Chancellor's office this afternoon," Mace instructed, as he dismissed the young Knight.

* * *

Palpatine stood in his office, gazing out at the vast city before him. It would all soon be his, along with the rest of the galaxy. The Jedi fools were growing suspicious of him, but it mattered not. They would not see their coming demise until it was far too late and none of them, not even the Chosen One, would be able to stop him. He had agreed to allow Anakin to be a liaison between him and the Council and he knew the young Jedi would slowly discover the truth. It was exactly what Palpatine wanted. Anakin would learn the truth and then he would be able to take him out first in his surprise when he learned the identity of his new apprentice. It was imperative that Anakin was eliminated. If he lived, then it could jeopardize everything Palpatine had worked toward.

"The time for the Jedi and the Republic's end is at hand. And in the ashes of the Republic will rise my new Empire. The dark side shall reign once again and the galaxy will be mine," Palpatine said quietly to himself, as he saw the comm station blinking, indicating that Anakin had arrived. Palpatine smirked evilly.

"The look on your face when you find out that your son has taken the place at my side, the place that was meant for you, will be priceless. He will not fail where you did, young Skywalker and I will be rid of you, your troublesome wife, and the Jedi at last," Palpatine growled under his breath.

"The Chancellor is expecting you, Knight Skywalker. You may go in," Palpatine's kind Twi'lek receptionist said.

"Thank you," Anakin said, as he approached the office door. He stopped suddenly, as a cold chill slithered down his back. But as quickly as it had come, it as gone. Anakin shook it off and entered the office…

* * *

_In the next chapter and chapters to come:_

_Two months have passed quickly with Obi-Wan chasing the elusive and wayward General Grievous. But at last, after two months of searching, he receives a credible lead and prepares to infiltrate Utapau to engage the droid General._

_Meanwhile, Padme has grown closer to her due date and she and Anakin anticipate parenthood with excitement. Ahsoka has grown accepting of her Master's secret marriage and has become good friends with Padme. She also finds herself excited for the arrival of the twins. But things are about to escalate. _

_The Jedi Council, confident that Obi-Wan will destroy Grievous, instructs Anakin to plead that the Chancellor lay aside his emergency powers and end the war. But Anakin will soon discover the horrifying truth and the shroud of the dark side will fall… _


	13. Identity Lost, Identity Found

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I just created my own little AU corner to play in.

AN: Here's chapter 13! Thanks for all the great reviews! I titled this chapter Identity Lost, Identity Found, because in this chapter, the identity Vader was supposed to have was lost to him before he even knew who he really was and that identity is known only to his parents, who think their first child is dead. And Identity Found represents another character who is discovering he has an identity that distinguishes him from his brothers; an identity that he never knew was possible for him. With that, I'll leave you to reading! Enjoy and let me know what you think!

The Awakening: The Revised Edition

Chapter 13: Identity Lost, Identity Found

Anakin stood next to the Chancellor in his office. It had been a frustrating two months with the only bright spot being that he had been able to spend a lot of time with his beautiful wife. But despite the constant debate in the Senate pleading to the Chancellor to set aside his emergency powers, in which he had steadfastly refused to do, they were close to dealing with General Grievous. Obi-Wan had spent the last two months chasing after the droid General, who continued to elude them. But finally, they had located his latest location and he was unaware of the Jedi's knowledge of his current hideout. Obi-Wan had returned to Coruscant briefly and would soon leave again with his troops to ambush Grievous on Utapau. He was confident that once Obi-Wan engaged the General, he would finally be destroyed and the war would come to an end. That's why Anakin planned to tell Obi-Wan about his marriage to Padme and his plan to tell the Council, regardless of the likelihood he would be expelled. For despite the turmoil in the galaxy around them, Anakin and Padme's love had grown and flourished even stronger in the last two months since they had been able to finally live together on a daily basis. And now it had become almost painful to be separated from each other for more than the space of a day. Something truly amazing and wonderful had happened between them; an eternal bond had formed and entwined their hearts forever. Any time apart or extended separation was no longer an option for them. Padme and their unborn children were his life and visa-versa with her. They would not and could not give up their dreams of being together and raising their family, so if the Jedi chose to expel him for it, then he was okay with it. They were excited about their growing family and Padme planned to go to Naboo soon to begin fixing up the nursery at Varykino. And Anakin planned to leave Coruscant behind with her and build a new life with her. That's why Palpatine's refusal to recognize that the war was indeed close to an end, frustrated them so. And when Padme entered the Chancellor's office, dressed in full Senatorial garb, he knew she was the brave one from her delegation that would present yet another petition to the Chancellor. He agreed with her position and admired her courage to stand up for what was right; he always had. But he also constantly feared for her life, which was why he couldn't wait to take her away from this dangerous life and settle into raising their children.

Her bulky Senatorial gown hid her swelled belly and as she always did on a daily basis, her beauty took his breath away.

"Senator Amidala, how can I help you this afternoon?" Palpatine asked kindly, though he knew why she was here. She was quite the annoyance, but he would soon be rid of her, as well as all his enemies.

"I am here on behalf of the delegation of two-thousand with a signed petition from nearly everyone in the committee. The petition asks that you set aside your emergency powers and allow democracy to be restored," Padme stated. Palpatine examined the petition.

"Well, I must say that this is impressive. Such a thing as this could have been no easy undertaking. You must have worked tirelessly," Palpatine responded. And she had. Anakin had watched her labor over it for weeks.

"But I am afraid you hard work was in vain. We are still very much at war, Senator, and I cannot yet, in good conscience, lay aside my emergency powers," Palpatine lamented.

"But Chancellor, the Jedi Council has informed the Senate that Grievous will soon be dealt with," Padme argued.

"Yes, Jedi Skywalker reported this to me this morning, but I'm afraid the Jedi have made this claim for many months and yet Grievous is still at large," Palpatine stated. Padme fumed.

"I'm sorry my dear, but until I have proof that Grievous is dead and no longer leads the droid army, the war will continue," Palpatine stated. Padme swallowed her fury and maintained the professional front.

"Very well Chancellor, I won't take up anymore of you time. Good day," Padme replied.

"You know I always enjoy seeing you, Senator," Palpatine lied. Padme's gaze found Anakin's for a split second, before she turned and exited.

"Quite the woman, isn't she?" Palpatine asked.

"Senator Amidala is very passionate in her beliefs, a quality to be admired," Anakin responded stoically, locking his feelings down tight.

"Yes…I'm afraid I have not completed my report for the Council yet. Will you be available this evening to come by the Opera House and retrieve it?" Palpatine questioned. Anakin silently cursed the old politician. He didn't like his evenings with Padme being interrupted, but he had no choice.

"Of course Excellency, I will take my leave now and see you then," Anakin responded, as he left. Palpatine smirked evilly. Everything was falling into place.

* * *

Rex removed his helmet, as he hopped down from his fighter. They would only be on Coruscant one night and then they would be leaving for the Utapau system. They had finally cornered Grievous without him getting wind of it and they would be staging an ambush. Once Grievous was dead, the Separatists leaders would be forced to either surrender or disband into hiding. Therefore, the war would end. Rex had never really thought about what his purpose would be once the war ended. He was trained, and he used the word trained, instead of programmed to live the life of the perfect soldier. But what did a soldier do when there was no war to fight? He never had these questions before, at least not until he had become good friends with Anakin Skywalker, the most unorthodox Jedi he had ever met. Anakin was nothing like the typical Jedi General and Rex considered that a benefit. It wasn't that he didn't like the other Jedi he had served under. No, he was mostly indifferent to them. They were his commanders, nothing more. But Anakin was a friend and treated him as such. At first, he didn't know exactly what to feel about that. Making friends was something that he had never been taught how to do, though he had friend-like relationships with his brothers, but he considered that to be totally different. No, Anakin Skywalker was different and he had often referred to him as the Anti-Jedi, only to himself, of course. Anakin cared. Anakin was truly saddened when one of them died. To Anakin, they were people, not Clones or worse, Drones. They had been brought up to believe that there only purpose was as soldiers, nothing more, and nothing less. And for a very long time, Rex was okay with that. He would live the life of a soldier and likely die in battle. It was not until he had run into one of his own brothers that had deserted their cause that he began to question everything about his life. At first, he had been livid with his brother for his disgrace. But then he looked at what he had compared to himself. He had a beautiful wife and two children. And what did Rex have? Loyalty to a government that mostly thought of them as just mindless soldiers to carry out whatever bidding they deemed necessary. He used to think of such thoughts as treasonous, but he had begun to question everything. And Rex had made a decision. He would be loyal to the person he had become and do what he believed was right, even if it someday meant going against his programming. And it was all thanks to the friendship he shared with Anakin Skywalker. Little did Rex know, he would soon be faced with this very dilemma and the question was, would he have the courage to do what he believed was right, even if it meant defying everything that he had been programmed to do.

* * *

Anakin arrived home soon after Padme and she hurried to greet him with a welcoming hug. She had changed out of her uncomfortable, bulky gown and into a more casual green dress with plum colored trimming and a flattering waste sash in the same color that rested above her baby bump, which was now visible in this dress. As she pulled back from their warm embrace, he lowered his lips to hers and her heart skipped a beat, just as it always did when he kissed her. She slid her arms around his neck, as their lips moved over each other's in an array of passionate kisses.

"Wow…what a welcome," she said, as their lips parted. He smiled and rested his hand on her belly.

"I'm sorry about what happened in Palpatine's office. I hate the way he just brushes you off," Anakin said. She shrugged.

"I'm used to it. He's been brushing me off for years. It doesn't really bother me anymore. What bothers me is the fact that he does everything he can to keep this war from ending," Padme replied. He nodded.

"I know," he agreed, as a bright smile of wonder washed over his face, as he felt one of the twins kick. She smiled back.

"They know their Daddy is here," Padme said. He kissed her tenderly.

"Is Ahsoka home yet?" he asked. Padme shook her head.

"No, she must still be at the Temple," she replied, as they sat down on the sofa. Padme smiled, as she picked up a datapad.

"I got a new set of baby names today," she mentioned.

"Good, I hope they're better than the last batch," he replied, with an eye roll.

"Come on, they weren't _that_ bad," Padme said.

"Who would name their son and daughter Astroid and Nova?" he asked, thinking that the two so called names were ridiculous. She giggled.

"Okay, so some of them were pretty bad. But I promise these are better, because they are solely a selection of Nabooan names," Padme replied.

"Good," he said, as they settled back and she started scrolling through names. She stopped on one and he noticed a sudden thoughtful look on her face.

"What is it angel?" he asked.

"Oh…it's just this name," she replied. He looked at the one she was looking at.

"Aiden," he read, watching her reaction.

"It's a strong name," he mentioned.

"When I found out I was pregnant…the first time, almost three years ago, I remember looking at names, just to start getting an idea of the endless possibilities. I…I just had this gut feeling that it was a boy and when I came across this name, it just reminded me of you and I thought it was perfect," she explained.

"Is that what you want to name our son?" he asked, but she shook her head.

"No…Aiden didn't make it. To me, the little one we lost will always be Aiden," she replied.

"You never mentioned that you named him," Anakin said.

"I know…it was just really hard to talk about right after it happened. This is the first time I let myself think about it," Padme replied, Anakin wrapped his arms around her and kissed her softly.

"Aiden will always be in our hearts," Anakin told her and she smiled.

"Now, let's get these two a pair of beautiful names too," he added and she nodded, as they began scrolling through names again.

* * *

"My Master," Vader said, as his hologram appeared before Sidious and he bowed. The Sith Master smirked.

"The time for our conquest draws near, my young apprentice. I have foreseen that Obi-Wan Kenobi will eliminate General Grievous for us very soon. Then our time to act will come. We shall rise and kill all the Jedi. I will send for you very soon. Then our time to act will come and we shall rise. See that you are ready and prepared, Lord Vader," Sidious hissed.

"I am ready, My Master. I will destroy every last Jedi, starting with my father," Vader responded.

"Yes…let your anger and hate drive you. Use your rage to strike down all in our path," Sidious instructed.

"Yes My Master," Vader responded, as the transmission went blank. Sidious chuckled evilly. Vader would be the perfect apprentice. He knew nothing but anger and hatred. And it would make him a lethal opponent, for he would show no hesitation in striking down anyone in his path. No one would stand in the way of his new Empire…

* * *

Anakin's lips dueled with hers, as they kissed each other deeply and passionately, while laying pressed together on the their large, plush sofa. Padme cooed softly, as he plundered her mouth kissing her feverishly passion was so tangible between them that he always made her feel so beautiful and so loved. He still wanted and desired her as strongly as ever, even in her heavily pregnant state. And her hormones only enhanced her usual powerful hunger for him. Unfortunately, the very annoying sound of his comlink interrupted their bliss. Anakin groaned in annoyance and tossed the device to the carpet, before resuming his intense exploration of his wife's mouth.

"Should…you get that?" she asked breathlessly, as he nipped savagely at her throat.

"Do you want me to stop doing this?" he asked, as he kissed her neck feverishly. She moaned.

"No…don't stop…" she pleaded, as they continued their passionate foreplay. Unfortunately, his comlink chirped with a message. Anakin groaned and the small device flew into his hand, as his eyes scanned the message.

"Who is it?" she asked, as she played with the hairs on the back of his neck.

"The Chancellor…I forgot. He asked me to come get his blasted report for the Council tonight at the Opera House," Anakin replied in irritation.

"Oh," Padme said with disappointment.

"Forget it, his report will wait until morning," Anakin said. Padme sighed and started buttoning his tunic.

"No, you don't want to upset the Council. It should only take an hour to go get it and deliver it to the Council. Besides, that way you can visit Obi-Wan before he ships out again," Padme said. He sighed.

"You're right, it's time to tell him about us," Anakin said, as he helped her up. She put her arms around his neck.

"Maybe we should tell him together. I could ask him to come here and we can tell him together," Padme replied.

"Are you sure, angel? It's not going to be pleasant," Anakin said.

"Marriage is hardly one-sided, my love. He should hear it from both of us," she replied.

"And how are you going to get him here?" he asked. She smirked coyly.

"I'll just tell him that I need to speak with him about something concerning you. That ought to perk his interest enough to get him here," Padme replied, as they heard Ahsoka land on the veranda.

"Well, Snips can keep you company while I go get the Chancellor's report. Then we can pick up where we left off," he said, as he kissed her tenderly.

"I'll hold you to that," she replied.

"You better," he replied, as Artoo rolled in ahead of his padawan. Anakin smiled and put his hand to her swelled abdomen.

"I can't believe these two finally have names too," he mentioned.

"I know, I can't believe we found such perfect names for our babies," Padme replied.

"I know and they match too," Anakin added.

"I'm sure Ahsoka will approve too," Padme replied. He kissed her softly.

"I'll be back soon," he promised. He briefly greeted his padawan, before leaving to perform his liaison duties. Ahsoka joined Padme in the kitchen and talked while Threepio heated up her evening meal.

* * *

"You wanted to see me, Chancellor?" Anakin asked, as he was allowed access to the Chancellor's private balcony.

"Oh yes Anakin, please sit," Palpatine greeted. Reluctantly, the young Jedi did as requested, though he really only wanted to get the report and leave.

"I'm sorry it's so late. I hope I did not disturb your evening," Palpatine replied.

"Of course not, Your Excellency," Anakin lied.

"Still, I do apologize for my tardiness in getting my report to you today. Please give my regards to the Council as well. I just can never miss this particular showing whenever it's here. It's been over a year since the last showing of this particular opera. It's always been my favorite. How about you?" Palpatine asked.

"I've never been a fan of tragedies," Anakin replied honestly.

"Ahh…the hopeless romantic," Palpatine replied wistfully.

"I suppose you could say that," Anakin said neutrally, instantly thinking about Padme, as Palpatine handed him the datachip that contained his report.

"Thank you Chancellor. Enjoy the rest of your evening," Anakin responded, as he excused himself. Once he was in the atrium, he used the nearest data terminal to transmit the Chancellor's report to the Council with his encryption code. Since it was late, there was no need to deliver it personally as the Council had dismissed for the day. He sighed. Tomorrow morning, he would face the difficult task of telling Obi-Wan about his marriage to Padme. He was both anxious and apprehensive about it. But for now, he would return home to the woman he loved. As he finished uploading the information from the datachip, he suddenly felt like someone was watching him, as the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. He looked around and probed the Force, but found nothing. As quickly as the feeling came, it disappeared again. Wordlessly, Anakin exited the building, heading for his speeder, thinking that his paranoia was getting the better of him. Back inside, in the shadows, a pair of sickly yellow eyes glowed evilly, as the person observed the young Jedi as he left. Once Anakin was gone, the shadowy figure disappeared out of sight.


	14. Brothers

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I just created my own little AU corner to play in.

AN: Here's chapter 14! Thanks for all the great reviews! Enjoy and let me know what you think!

The Awakening: The Revised Edition

Chapter 14: Brothers

As Padme finished dressing the next morning, she sat at her vanity and brushed out her damp chestnut curls. She gazed into the mirror in front of her and saw her husband standing behind her. He had just slipped in, having finished his morning meditation with his young padawan. Ahsoka and Anakin had grown even closer in the two months since they had told her about their marriage and just as she suspected, she and Ahsoka had grown close as well. Now they faced the task of telling Obi-Wan, but she realized that, regardless of his reaction, they would continue to be a family. And their family would very soon grow in number by two when they welcomed the twins. She only hoped that Obi-Wan accepted them and even considered maintaining a close relationship with Anakin, including maybe even being like an Uncle to the twins. She knew it's what Anakin wanted and it is what she wanted for him. Obi-Wan was like a brother to him and she only hoped that Obi-Wan's staunch belief in the Jedi Code didn't rip him and Anakin apart. Her husband didn't deserve that.

"Everything will be fine, no matter what happens this morning," Anakin promised, as he leaned down and kissed the top of her head. She put her brush down and slowly stood up, which was a task that was becoming more difficult by the day, due to her heavily pregnant state.

"I know. I love you so much and I just want you to have everything you've ever dreamed of," Padme said. He smiled and took her in his arms.

"Having you is a dream come true. I wanted to marry you since the day we met. I knew that you were the woman of my dreams, long before we actually fell in love. Nothing, even Obi-Wan's disapproval, will change the way I feel about you," he promised.

"I know, but you also dreamed about being a Jedi and you shouldn't have to give that up for me," Padme fretted.

"Angel, we're about to become parents and please believe me when I say that there is nothing I'd rather do than settle into a quiet life with you. This war has given me enough danger and excitement for a lifetime. I no longer crave those things. I do, however, crave you and your love. I always have and I always will," Anakin promised, as he lowered his lips to hers. She closed her eyes, as he kissed her deeply and passionately, moving his lips over hers hungrily, letting her taste just a small amount of the love he held for her. Padme's lungs burned with the need for air, as her husband plundered her mouth. But she did not care, for she could only kiss him feverishly in return. She went limp in his arms and tangled her fingers in his thick, wavy hair.

"Have I convinced you yet?" he teased, as he broke the kiss. She gasped for air and gazed up at him with a dreamy stare.

"Uh huh," she managed to reply. He smiled.

"Come on, Threepio's making breakfast," Anakin said, as they joined hands and left for the kitchen.

"Good morning Master," Ahsoka said, as they entered the kitchen.

"Morning Snips, how are the pancakes?" he asked.

"Great. Threepio's getting really good at cooking," Ahsoka replied.

"That's good, because we're going to need help once the twins are born," Padme replied, as Anakin helped her sit down.

"When is Master Obi-Wan getting here?" Ahsoka asked.

"He should be here in about a half hour," Padme answered.

"Well, Master Obi-Wan has always been very reasonable. Maybe he'll understand once you explain everything," Ahsoka suggested, trying to be optimistic.

"I hope you're right, Snips," Anakin replied.

* * *

Obi-Wan stood quietly in the lift, as it took him to the top floor of Republica 500, where Senator Amidala resided in her penthouse apartment. He didn't really have time to visit her, but she had insisted on discussing an urgent matter with him. And he couldn't help but shake the feeling that this matter somehow involved a certain tall, blonde Jedi General. He sighed deeply, as he arrived at the door and pressed the indicator, which chimed. Threepio answered promptly.

"Greetings Master Kenobi, please come in," the golden protocol droid said. Obi-Wan smiled pleasantly.

"Thank you Threepio. I believe your Mistress is expecting me," Obi-Wan replied, as he stepped in.

"Oh yes, Mistress Padme is expecting you," Threepio replied.

"Master Kenobi, thank you so much for coming on such short notice," Padme greeted, as she entered. Obi-Wan immediately noticed her distended belly, which her simple house dress did nothing to hide.

"I'm very curious, Senator. Why exactly have you asked me here?" Obi-Wan questioned.

"We have something we need to tell you," Padme stated.

"We?" Obi-Wan questioned, as Anakin came around the corner.

"Hello Master," Anakin greeted calmly, as he took Padme's hand in his own, a gesture that did not go unnoticed by Obi-Wan.

"Well, it seems that you do," Obi-Wan replied.

"Please, let's sit down," Padme suggested, gesturing to the sofas in the living area. Obi-Wan obliged and sat across from them.

"You're pregnant," Obi-Wan stated. Padme nodded and she couldn't help the smile that graced her face. She truly had the radiant glow of an expectant mother.

"And you're the father," Obi-Wan stated, looking at his former padawan.

"Yes," Anakin replied, not being able to keep from smiling as well, as he gazed lovingly at Padme. But Obi-Wan sighed deeply.

"I expect this kind of irresponsible behavior from you, Anakin, but I am surprised at you Padme for allowing this to happen," Obi-Wan stated sternly.

"Master, we're in love," Anakin protested.

"You'll be expelled!" Obi-Wan snapped.

"Then that's fine with me! She and our babies are my first priority now. After the war ends, I will confess my breach of the code to the Council and they can expel me or I will resign, because I will not give her or our children up. We just wanted to confess to you first, Master. I know you're angry with me, but we didn't just have some meaningless affair, nor did we enter into this lightly," Anakin stated, pausing for a moment.

"We're married…and we have been since the beginning of the Clone Wars," Anakin stated, watching Obi-Wan's eyes widen in surprise.

"Married?" he exclaimed.

"Obi-Wan, Anakin and I are truly sorry. I...I know this kind of thing is against the code, but...Anakin and I love each other. Believe me, we tried to fight it, but we just couldn't. I love him and our babies, more than my own life," Padme said passionately. Anakin took her hands in his own.

"And she's my life Obi-Wan, she and our babies now. I used to crave the battles of war; the excitement, the adrenaline, and even the danger. But I don't crave those things anymore. I've seen too much horror, too much death, and too much cruelty. How can Padme's and my love be so wrong? She's my light in this darkness. We've created two lives out of love in a loveless galaxy. How can it be wrong?" Anakin asked, his voice thick with emotion

"Because we're Jedi," Obi-Wan stated.

"If she is, Force forbid, killed or falls ill and dies, could you handle that?" Obi-Wan questioned.

I would be devastated and I would struggle, because I honestly can't see myself living without her. But we are having kids and I would like to think that I could be there for them; that I could keep her memory alive in them. I hope that Padme and I have a long life together ahead of us. I can't think about what may or may not happen. I just know that she's the woman I love and my soul mate. Please understand Master," Anakin pleaded passionately. Obi-Wan sighed and rubbed his hands over his face.

"She's the reason I've matured master. She's helped me see what my anger can do if I don't control it. I love her and I'm prepared to face whatever consequences the Council will decide," Anakin pleaded with him.

"Fine, but why have you involved your padawan. I can sense you, young one," Obi-Wan called to Ahsoka, who slunk around the corner.

"Hello Master Kenobi," she said sheepishly.

"I told Ahsoka a couple months ago, because it hurt me to keep it from her any longer. I just got really lucky that I have such a mature, understanding padawan, who accepts me for who I am," Anakin told him.

"Anakin…" Obi-Wan began to lament.

"Master…I used to think about telling you all the time and how I thought that you would never understand how I feel or how it feels to be in love. But I know that you know what it's like, Master. I know that you loved Satine and that you chose the Order over her, but I'm not as strong as you. I love Padme and I can't be without her. I don't know how you live without the woman you so clearly love," Anakin said passionately, catching Obi-Wan off guard about Satine.

"This is not about Satine and me," Obi-Wan stated sternly. It hurt deeply for him just to think about her and how much he missed her.

"I know, but at least tell me you understand what I'm feeling. I cannot chose duty over love any longer and neither can Padme," Anakin stated. Obi-Wan sighed and then surprisingly to all of them, started to chuckle.

"Somewhere in the ethereal Force, Qui-Gon is laughing at me," Obi-Wan joked. Anakin's brows furrowed in confusion.

"Master?" he questioned.

"He was such a maverick; just like you. Always going against the Council and getting us into more trouble than I thought necessary. I tried so hard to pound the importance of the Code into you, because I think I was trying to remind myself of its guidelines. You were a frustrating padawan and all my gray hairs are because of you…but you are my brother. I guess that technically qualifies as attachment too," Obi-Wan stated.

"And you're right about the war…I've had my fill as well. I do know what you're feeling, as much as I wish I didn't sometimes," Obi-Wan said.

"It's not too late Master…for you and Satine, I mean," Anakin replied. Obi-Wan looked at him sharply.

"Don't go there Anakin," Obi-Wan warned, as he sighed.

"I won't tell the Council yet, but you will have to as soon as I return. Once I deal with Grievous, the war will end finally. But…I will stand by you when you do," Obi-Wan promised. Anakin, Padme, and Ahsoka all grinned.

"Thank you Master, that means everything to us," Anakin replied.

"Anakin's right…thank you so much," Padme added gratefully.

"Well, we are family, now aren't we?" Obi-Wan asked, as they nodded.

"By the way Padme, you're glowing. Motherhood suits you, it seems," Obi-Wan complimented.

"Thank you," she said again.

"Unfortunately, I must be going. We are leaving for Utapau in just an hour," Obi-Wan said, as they stood.

"Be careful out there, Master," Anakin told him.

"I will be. You take good care of our expectant Mother," Obi-Wan told him, as he smiled at Padme.

"You don't have to worry about that, Master Kenobi," Padme said, as she wrapped her arms around her husband's waist.

"Master…is Rex going with you on this mission?" Anakin asked.

"Yes, I believe so," Obi-Wan replied.

"Will you give him this for me and tell him that he's to read it in private?" Anakin requested. Obi-Wan took the datachip in his hand.

"You're telling Rex about this? Are you sure that's wise?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Rex is my friend and we've become quite close. I don't think of him as just a Clone and I want him to know. I'd rather tell him in person, but this will have to do," Anakin said.

"I will give to him. May the Force be with all of you," Obi-Wan replied.

"And you Master," Anakin responded, as they watched Obi-Wan's star fighter lift off and sail toward the Jedi Temple. Things had gone far better than they had hoped for.

* * *

That afternoon, Anakin and Ahsoka arrived at the Temple. While Ahsoka went off to attend her padawan classes, Anakin headed to the Council room, having been called to the meeting, mostly likely to discuss the Chancellor's latest report. As he entered, as expected, Pablo Jill gave him a look of disdain. He ignored him and sat in his appointed guest chair, as Mace brought the meeting to order.

"By now, I'm sure you've all had time to review the Chancellor's latest report, which is disappointing, to say the least," Mace began.

"Surely the Chancellor recognizes the fact that Obi-Wan will soon eliminate General Grievous," Aayla said, as her hologram wavered.

"He seemed less than convinced that the current operation will be successful, even though I assured the Chancellor that Obi-Wan would bring Grievous to justice this time," Anakin stated.

"We did not appoint you as liaison to express your opinion, Knight Skywalker," Pablo Jill spat.

"Anakin's opinion concurs with the opinion of this Council. He must lay aside his Emergency powers and restore liberty to the people," Mace stated.

"Senator Amidala and the delegation of two-thousand agree. But yesterday when she presented the Chancellor with her signed petition, he barely looked at it. It's almost like he's stalling or hoping that Obi-Wan doesn't succeed in bringing Grievous to justice," Anakin added. Pablo Jill scoffed.

"Senator Amidala is his biggest critic. I'm not surprised that he brushed her off. Politicians, the lot of them, including Amidala are corrupt fools, only interested in lining the pockets of their supporters," Pablo Jill said. Anakin locked down his emotions tightly and released his anger at Master Jill's careless comment into the Force. He no longer paid any mind to Jill's direct insults and jabs he frequently tossed Anakin's way, but Padme was a different story. The protective husband inside him wanted to lash out at the other Jedi in defense of his beloved's honor. His angel was not the kind of politician that Pablo was describing. Padme was a rare one that was not corrupt and truly sought to do what was right for her people. But fortunately, he would not have to let such comments lay on her shoulders.

"One of our biggest allies, Senator Amidala is. One of the few Senators not corrupt, she is," Yoda corrected.

"Master Yoda is right. However, the Chancellor will have no choice, but to honor the petition once Obi-Wan engages Grievous and brings this war to an end," Mace stated.

"Anakin, the Council wants you to monitor the battle via correspondence with Commander Rex and once Grievous has been defeated, go to the Chancellor with the news," Mace ordered.

"And if he still refuses to acknowledge the end of the war?" Anakin asked.

"Then report to me immediately. We may have to take drastic measures by stepping in and forcibly removing the Chancellor," Mace stated grimly.

"But that could be construed as treason!" Agen Kolar exclaimed.

"We may have no choice. The dark side surrounds the Chancellor and he is clearly under the influence of the mysterious Sith Lord. We may have to take action to prevent the Republic from crumbling," Mace stated.

"To a dark and dangerous place this could take us. May the Force be with us all," Yoda stated.

* * *

Rex switched off his datapad and ejected the tiny chip, before crushing it in his palm, as Anakin had requested of him after he read the contents. He was in shock. Anakin had confided in him about a deeply personal matter that he had hidden from the Jedi for the last three years. Anakin was married and to Senator Amidala, no less. He had told Rex that he was telling him because he trusted him and considered him to be a close friend. Anakin also suspected danger in their future and he had asked Rex to help protect his family if it came to that. Rex had never felt so honored before. Clones were trusted to follow orders, but these weren't orders. These were requests and secrets told in confidence and at that moment, Rex decided that he as loyal to Anakin first. Little did he know, that decision would change the course of his life and he would forever look back on this moment as the exact time where he began to defy his programming…

* * *

Palpatine gazed out the window of his office, wearing a smug, victorious smile. Just as the sun set on Coruscant, so would it set on the time of the Jedi. But tomorrow morning, when the sun rose again, the Jedi would not. Tonight, all the Jedi would die.

"Master," a tall cloaked figure said, as he knelt before Palpatine.

"The time draws near, Lord Vader," Palpatine stated.

"Commander Cody has reported that Kenobi has engaged General Grievous," Vader stated.

"And once the General is dead, I shall execute Order 66," Palpatine stated.

"What is thy bidding for me, My Master?" Vader asked.

"We simply wait. The Jedi, including your father, will come to us very soon and we shall crush them all," Palpatine growled, as his eyes bled a sickly yellow color.

* * *

Obi-Wan squeezed the trigger on the blaster for a final time, before tossing it away in disgust.

"So uncivilized," Obi-Wan griped, as he stared down at the dead droid General. It had been a harrowing battle, one he could have lost if he had made even one small error. But his skills and knowledge of the Force had won out in the end and finally, Grievous was dead. The war would end tonight. Obi-Wan raised his comlink to his lips.

"Rex, this is Obi-Wan Kenobi. Do you copy?" he called into the device.

"_I'm hearing you, General. You had us worried. We lost your signal," _Rex said.

"I'm fine and Grievous is dead. Relay this news to Anakin on Coruscant. I'll be making my way out there soon," Obi-Wan replied.

"_Yes General,"_ Rex responded, as he immediately opened a comm channel with Anakin.

Anakin stood in the situation room at the Temple, patiently observing the schematics of the current battle on Utapau. And, as he saw the comm finally blink, he knew it was Rex.

"Skywalker here," Anakin answered.

"_General…it's Rex. General Kenobi has defeated Grievous. He's dead," _Rex announced. Anakin felt relief. That meant the war could possibly end as early as tonight.

"Thanks Rex. I'm on my way to inform the Chancellor of our victory," Anakin replied.

"_Good luck. And by the way, your secret is safe with me…Anakin," _Rex said, calling him by his first name for the first time. Anakin smiled.

"Thanks Rex. I'll see you when you get back. We'll talk more then," Anakin replied, as he headed off toward the landing bay to get in his star fighter. Unfortunately, what he didn't know, was that Chancellor Palpatine would not be enthused about Grievous' defeat. And he would soon learn the frightening truth…


	15. Ultimate Betrayal

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I just created my own little AU corner to play in.

AN: Here's chapter 15! Thanks for all the great reviews! Enjoy and let me know what you think!

The Awakening: The Revised Edition

Chapter 15: Ultimate Betrayal

Anakin climbed the stairs two at a time, as he rushed into the Senate building and took the lift up to the Chancellor's office. As he exited the elevator, he saw Palpatine bidding goodbye to a few fellow constituents. He slowed down and politely bowed to them, as they passed.

"Anakin, I didn't expect to see you again today. What a pleasant surprise," Palpatine greeted. Anakin bowed to him politely.

"Chancellor, I have good news. Obi-Wan has slain General Grievous. Utapau has been liberated," Anakin said.

"That is fantastic news. Give Master Kenobi my most humble thanks when you see him," Palpatine said nonchalantly. Anakin frowned.

"Chancellor, the war is over. You can end this tonight by calling an emergency session of the Senate and lay aside your Emergency powers," Anakin stated firmly.

"I'm sorry my young friend, but I am afraid I cannot do that," Palpatine regrettably.

"Why?" Anakin questioned.

"Because the Separatist leaders are still at large," Palpatine stated.

"Gunray and his constituents are on the run. It will only be a matter of hours before the Jedi apprehend them. The war is over and you must tell the people," Anakin pleaded.

"I'm sorry, but I am afraid the war is just beginning," Palpatine mused. Anakin's brows furrowed in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Anakin asked. Palpatine smirked evilly.

"It's nothing for you to be concerned about, son. Now, go home to your lovely wife," Palpatine said, with a goading tone and Anakin froze.

"What?" he asked with a slight quiver in his voice that he couldn't hide.

"You heard me. Go home to your lovely, pregnant wife," Palpatine sneered evilly. A cold feeling slithered down Anakin's spine, as he suddenly sensed the overwhelming evil around the Chancellor now that he was no longer masking his true presence. How could this be? His heart sank and he swallowed the bile in his throat, as the truth became frighteningly clear. The man he used to consider a friend and mentor was really the Sith Lord they had been looking for, which meant he had never truly been a friend at all.

"You're him…you're the Sith Lord we've been looking for!" Anakin cried, as he drew his light saber.

"Then you should kill me," Palpatine taunted.

"The Senate will decide your fate," Anakin stated sternly.

"I am the Senate and I have admitted nothing. Take your claim to the Jedi Council," Palpatine spat. Anakin knew he was right. He couldn't do anything until he reported to Master Windu.

"Run along, Jedi lap dog," Palpatine spat with a chuckle.

"I will return," Anakin promised, as he retreated.

"Oh…I'm counting on it," Palpatine replied, as he went back into his office.

* * *

So many things raced through Anakin's head, as he processed what he had just learned. He had to tell Master Windu, for Yoda was currently on Kashyyyk. But first, he had to tell Padme so she could pack up. He planned to get her off Coruscant as soon as possible, for he wanted her no where near any of this, especially since Palpatine…no Sidious knew about their marriage and about her pregnancy. As he landed on the veranda, she ran out onto the veranda, dressed in a beautiful, flowing blue dress, looking more like an angel than ever. Anakin jumped out of the speeder and Padme ran into his arms.

"Padme," he cried, as he wrapped his arms tightly around her. He buried his face in her silken chestnut tresses and inhaled her glorious scent.

"Anakin, Ani, what's wrong?" Padme asked, feeling a few of his tears splash against her neck.

"It's Palpatine...he's," Anakin stopped, not even sure he could say it.

"What about him?" Padme urged.

"He's the Sith Lord we've been looking for," Anakin confessed. Padme's mouth hung open in disbelief.

"Are you sure?" she asked. He nodded.

"He didn't come right out and tell me, but he didn't deny it when I accused him. Master Windu thinks that the Chancellor is simply under the influence of the Sith...and so did I, until tonight. He is the Sith Lord," Anakin replied.

"Oh Anakin, what are you going to do?" Padme asked.

"I was on my way to tell Master Windu, but I had to see you first. He...he knows about us Padme. He knows you're pregnant and he knows I'm the father. I don't know how, but he knows. It's not safe on Coruscant for you anymore. Have Threepio pack all your things as quickly as possible and get off Coruscant," Anakin urged.

"I'm not leaving without you, Ani," she refused. He caressed her cheek.

"Then have everything ready and wait for me to return. I'll contact Ahsoka and send her to help you. Wait for me Padme," Anakin said.

"Forever," Padme's breath tickled his lips, before he brought his crashing down on hers. He moved his lips desperately over hers, as if to memorize what she tasted like. Padme's fists clutched his tunic, afraid that he would soon disappear from her. Her knees went weak, as he plundered her mouth with his own, letting his unbridled passion for her take over for a moment. Reluctantly, he broke the kiss and stepped back toward his star fighter.

"I love you Padme, always and forever," Anakin called. Tears slid down her flushed cheeks.

"I love you too Anakin, please come back to me!" Padme called, as she choked back a sob. She watched, as his star fighter lifted off and headed for the Temple. She furiously wiped her tears away and went to work.

"Threepio, begin packing all our things. We need to be ready when Ani returns for us. Artoo, get the ship ready," Padme ordered. The faithful droids did as they were told and went busily about their duties. Padme began to sob for her husband. He had said he would return, but she had a terrible feeling in the pit of her stomach that something horrible was about to happen...

* * *

Anakin ran through the temple halls, heading for the situation room as fast as he could. He ran in, seeing a master Windu talking to a hologram image of Aayla Secura. Anakin panted, but quickly caught his breath.

"Anakin, what's wrong?" Mace asked. Anakin sucked air into his lungs.

"It's the Chancellor...he's the Sith Lord we've been looking for," Anakin blurted out. Mace's normally stoic expression turned to one of shock.

"Anakin, are you positive?" Mace asked.

"Yes master, I am sure. He didn't come right out and admit it, but I felt him unmask his true presence and I felt the dark side in him as strongly as I've ever felt it in anyone. He did this after I told him that Grievous was dead and he still refuses to end the war," Anakin replied. Mace paused, letting the information soak in.

"Then our worst fears have been realized," Mace replied. Pablo Jill scoffed.

"This is preposterous! Chancellor Palpatine is no more the Sith Lord than I am," Pablo said, dismissing Anakin.

"Forgive me Master Jill, but you weren't with him. I've never felt such darkness before, not even in Dooku. He's more than just a pawn and he boldly implied that he controls the Senate so greatly that they are powerless to remove him from office," Anakin refuted.

"If this is true, then the Chancellor must be removed immediately!" Agen Kolar called.

"Master Kolar is right. If the Chancellor has been so masterful at concealing himself right in front of us, then the Senate truly has no power. And if he is the Sith Lord, then we are his greatest enemy," Kit added.

"Agreed," Mace concurred, causing Pablo Jill to scoff.

"Fine, but if the boy is wrong about this, then he should be the one to face the consequences of our embarrassment," Pablo said.

"I wish I was wrong, believe me," Anakin replied.

"Unfortunately, I don't believe you are. In any sense, the Chancellor has refused to acknowledge the end of the war and will not step down from his post. Therefore, he must be forcibly removed," Mace stated.

"Yes, but we must tread carefully if our removal of the Chancellor is not to be construed as treason by the Senate," Kit added calmly.

"Kit is right. We will go and confront the Chancellor now and take him in to custody by any means necessary," Mace said.

"Please Master Windu, allow me to come. You'll need my help," Anakin pleaded. Mace regarded him for a moment, searching the Force for his answer. Mace placed a hand on Anakin's shoulder and nodded. This boy, whose future had once been so uncertain, had changed and grown into an exceptional Jedi. And Mace was glad that he had been wrong about Anakin so long ago when he had first come to the Temple.

"You have done well Anakin and you have earned my trust," Mace said. Mace Windu left the room, flanked by Agen Kolar, Kit Fisto, Saesae Tiin, Pablo Jill and Anakin.

* * *

Ahsoka read the brief message on her comlink from her Master, as the padawan barracks were put on lockdown by the Masters in charge of their residence. And their orders had come directly from Master Windu. Ahsoka knew that meant something big was happening…she could feel it. Her Master's message asked her to get to Padme as soon as possible, no matter what. She knew that was code for basically telling her it was okay to disobey the Master's orders in the barracks, which also meant that he must have feared for Padme's and the babies' safety. And Ahsoka would always follow her Master's requests and orders over anyone else's. Something bad was happening and her family needed her. As she watched the Masters round up the other younger padawans and younglings, she quietly sipped out unnoticed. In the current chaos, she made her way to the docking bay and to a speeder, before leaving for Republica 500. Little did the young Togrutan know, by disobeying the Temple lockdown ordinance, she was saving her own life…

* * *

Padme sniffed, as she packed the last of her and Anakin's few clothes in a travel case. He said he would be back, but she couldn't stifle the sobs that had overtaken her. Palpatine was the Sith Lord. That monster had destroyed everything she loved about the Republic. And he was the reason Anakin spent months fighting a war that should have never happened.

"Miss Padme, is there anything else you would like me to take down to the ship?" Threepio asked. Padme wiped her tears away furiously.

"Yes Threepio, you can take this case," Padme said. Threepio picked it up and obediently went about his work. Padme flopped down on the bed and pulled a key from her pocket. She unlocked her bedside table and pulled out a small box. Inside were contents that were very special to her. She picked up the japor snippet and placed it around her neck. She smiled, as she picked up the next item. It was Ani's padawan braid. She quietly closed the lid on the box and picked up a picture frame from the drawer. She knew it was dangerous to have a picture of her and Anakin together, but it had helped them each through some very rough times. While she had the physical form, Anakin had the image stored in Artoo, as well as the hologram of their wedding day. It was encrypted in Artoo so that only the two of them could find the images and holograms. Padme stared at the holo that Threepio had taken of them during Anakin's ten day leave. They had been so happy that day...

_

* * *

_

_Padme laughed, as Anakin tickled her sides. _

_"Stop that," she smacked his hand playfully. Anakin chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist. She leaned up and pressed her cheek against his, as they leaned against the railing on the veranda of the lake house just as the sun was beginning to set, as Threepio took the holo. A few minutes later, Threepio handed Padme the developed holo. _

_"Thank you Threepio," Padme said. _

_"It's perfect, though it would be more perfect if we never had to hide it from the galaxy," Anakin said sadly. _

_"We won't have to hide forever, my love," Padme told him. _

_"I hope not. Our love is something that shouldn't be hidden," Anakin replied, as he kissed her passionately._

"_I love you Ani, so much," Padme said. _

"_I love you too angel," Anakin said, as they went inside to the sitting room by the glowing fire which was the only light in the room... _

* * *

Padme clutched the picture to her chest and her reverie was broken by Threepio.

"Miss Padme, are you all right?" he asked with concern. She smiled thinly.

"I'll be fine Threepio," she answered.

"Please come back to me Ani..." Padme whispered, as she stared out her window at the Jedi Temple.

* * *

Anakin and Mace easily took care of the red guards outside Palpatine's office. Palpatine looked up from his desk, as the six Jedi entered his office.

"Master Windu, what is the meaning of this?" Palpatine asked.

"I think you know Chancellor," Mace replied. Palpatine looked at Anakin with a frown.

"Anakin, I had such high hopes for you. You have been such a disappointment," Palpatine said.

"You are under arrest your Excellency," Mace spat, as he and the other five ignited their sabers.

"Are you threatening me Master Jedi?" the Chancellor snarled.

"Your reign is over your Highness. The senate will try you for your crimes!" Mace said.

"I AM THE SENATE!" Palpatine screamed, as he ignited his crimson saber and spiraled over his desk and locked sabers with Saesae Tiin. Palpatine drew his saber up and plunged it through Master Tiin's heart. The Jedi Master fell to the floor, dead. Agen Kolar struck at Palpatine, but the Sith was quicker, bringing his saber around to pass through Master Kolar's neck. The Jedi Master's headless body fell to the floor in a heap. Sidious used a powerful Force push to throw Anakin and Mace back making Kit Fisto the next to fall and Pablo Jill locked his saber with his.

"You always were a pathetic excuse for a Jedi, Master Jill," Palpatine said, as he plunged his saber through his abdomen. Even though he and Master Jill had never gotten along, it was painful to see all his Jedi comrades cut down in such a ruthless, cold manner. Now, only he and Mace remained and it was clear that he had seriously underestimated the elderly looking man's skills in the dark side.

Mace clashed sabers with Sidious furiously and Anakin ignited his own blade, jumping into the fray of battle, bringing his saber against Sidious as well.

"I had such hope for you young Skywalker. You could have been the greatest Sith Lord in galactic history...but you let love make you weak!" Palpatine spat.

"You're wrong. Love makes me strong, but you wouldn't understand anything about love you murderer!" Anakin yelled. Palpatine cackled.

"But in my disappointment with you, I created someone to replace you. Someone far more malleable and most importantly, more powerful. It's time that you both meet my new apprentice," Sidious said, as a cloaked figure entered the room. The figure dropped his hood to reveal handsome, chiseled features framed by shaggy sandy brown hair. He was tall, well built and his eyes bled sithly yellow. Anakin did a double take, as the young man's features were frightening familiar. He saw himself in this young man, but more frighteningly, he saw his beloved angel in him as well. Mace was obviously struck by it as well, as he stared in shock.

"You were supposed to stand by me as my apprentice, Anakin. But your love for your wife and children would have eventually led you to betray me and I could not have that. So, it is now your son that stands beside me," Palpatine said.

"That's impossible!" Anakin blurted out, but somehow, he knew it was true. Mace stared in shock, having learned that Anakin was married. He didn't even have to ask whom he was married to either. Anakin stared into the cold, unfeeling yellow eyes, with a look of horror on his face. Did his son have his mother's beautiful chocolate eyes or his own deep blue ones? He couldn't tell, because they were bleeding yellow and that frightened him to the core of his being.

"Yes Anakin, it is true..." Palpatine hissed, his face lit with an evil smile.

"I took your first unborn child from your wife's womb and sent the embryo to Kamino. Your dear wife has no memory of this event and believes she had a miscarriage. That woman is your weakness and it is pitiful! I foresaw you becoming a great apprentice...but with a tragic flaw. You would never let go of that woman and your _love _for her," Palpatine said, detesting the word. Tears rolled down Anakin's cheeks, as his grown son stared at him with hatred.

"So, I decided to create the perfect apprentice. One with the blood of a Skywalker and one that would totally obedient only to me..." Palpatine snarled.

"No...how could you? Padme..." Anakin stuttered over his words, as he sunk to his knees, thinking about what this would do to Padme when she found out. Their first born son was not dead. It was worse…he had been stolen from them and raised to know nothing but evil. He never had a chance.

The Sith apprentice snorted in disgust.

"My master was right about you...father. Love makes you weak and pathetic," he spat with disgust.

"Palpatine is the real enemy! He stole you from us!" Anakin screamed, as tears fell down his cheeks.

"My master did me a favor by saving me from a life of meaninglessness with you and that woman," he spat. Anakin grit his teeth, as his own son disrespected his Mother.

"She's your mother," Anakin growled. Palpatine cackled.

"Don't you see Anakin, Lord Vader obeys only me," Palpatine said.

"_Vader..." _Anakin thought to himself, as he remembered a conversation he had with Padme only days earlier.

His name was supposed to be Aiden, but their baby boy was gone, never to have a chance. And in his place stood a manmade monster, crafted to kill on command and obey his Master's every murderous order. And Aiden…or Vader showed no hesitation, as he attacked the man half responsible for him being alive with merciless savagery. Anakin reacted in order to defend himself, but found himself unable to see past the face of his son and see the real monster behind the yellow eyes that bled daggers at him, but he held his own.

Anakin fought furiously, face to face, with his own son. The tears still escaped his eyes, as he thought about what was stolen from him and Padme. His son was calling himself Lord Vader, but he was supposed to have been Aiden Skywalker. He was supposed to be around two-years-old right now, but instead, he stood here a grown man by the way of accelerated aging manipulation.

Palpatine fought with Mace and knew it was time to end this battle, for he and his apprentice had much to do.

Palpatine Force pushed Mace against the wall and poured Force lightning into Anakin. Darth Vader joined his master and poured Force lightning into the man that he knew fathered him. Anakin cried out in agony, as he felt the lightning sear through all his organs. Relentlessly, they poured enough lightning in him to kill a normal man. When they finally ceased, Anakin collapsed against the wall, fighting unconsciousness. But Vader was not done. Viciously, as Anakin tried to step forward, the young Sith thrust his blade into Anakin's side. Originally, he had been aiming for the heart, but thanks to Anakin shifting away at the last minute, the blade only passed through his side. Mace rushed to Anakin's side and threw him over his shoulder. Vader was about to go after them, but Palpatine stopped him, as Mace escaped his office.

"Let them go Lord Vader. We will deal with them later, though I doubt Anakin will survive much longer," Palpatine said.

"What is thy bidding My Master?" Vader asked.

"Go to the Temple, Lord Vader and eliminate the Jedi. Show no mercy," Palpatine said.

"It will be done My Master," he said obediently, as he rose and left the office, his cape billowing behind him. Palpatine raised the comlink to his lips.

"Commander, execute Order 66," Palpatine ordered.

"Yes sir," the clone Commander replied…


	16. The Horrific Truth

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I just created my own little AU corner to play in.

AN: Here's chapter 16! I know I left you hanging in the last chapter, so I tried to get this one out really soon. So enjoy and let me know what you think!

The Awakening: The Revised Edition

Chapter 16: The Horrific Truth

_Execute Order 66…_

Rex heard the words in his head and a program in his mind was activated by the code. He saw the horror of what this order entailed and he felt sick to his stomach. It couldn't be…it was horrific. It was betrayal…it was murder. They were to betray and kill any and all Jedi they came in contact with. Was this what they had been created for? Was this their true purpose? No…he was a soldier, not a murderer. Rex saw that his brothers were also receiving the message and they seemed to accept it well enough. But Rex couldn't and he wouldn't, for he was different. He had to fight the programming, which was an excruciating feat, to say the least. But he remembered one thing that rang in his mind, something that his brothers didn't have to help them and something that set him apart from the rest of his brothers. And that was General Skywalker's friendship and guidance.

"_You're a person, Rex and you always have a choice," _Anakin had told him this on more than one occasion. Anakin had often reminded him that he was a person first, a Clone, but a person and not a droid. He had choices and Rex was choosing not to do evil things, which inevitably meant not only disobeying orders, but also defying his programming. As he made that final choice, the programming in his head was overridden. There was a terrible, excruciating pain in his head, but it subsided quickly and Rex was no longer hearing the voice of the Chancellor or any voices. His programming had permanently malfunctioned when he refused to obey the commands of the programming. But his brothers had not been so lucky and he would now be seen as an enemy to them. However, he had little time to worry about that.

"Cody, I need to return to Coruscant immediately. Take me to my ship," Obi-Wan said, as he exited the opening to the factory, which was encased inside the mountain before them.

"Yes Sir," Cody replied, as he took a long pause, before drawing his blaster. Obi-Wan immediately sensed the danger, but did not count on Rex's help.

"No Cody…don't!" Rex cried, as he dove out and toppled Obi-Wan to the ground, as Cody fired.

"Rex…what in blazes is going on?" Obi-Wan cried, as the other Clones all drew their blasters.

"I'm not even sure how to begin explaining it myself," Rex replied.

"Cody, stand down. What's gotten into all of you?" Obi-Wan cried.

"They've turned on us, Sir. They received orders to kill all the Jedi," Rex called.

"From who?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Chancellor Palpatine," Rex answered.

"The Chancellor?" Obi-Wan exclaimed.

"I don't understand it either, Sir," Rex replied.

"You received the orders too, Rex. Why are you helping him?" Cody questioned. "Because not all orders should be followed," Rex stated.

"Then I guess you'll die too," Cody spat.

"Not today," Obi-Wan retorted, as he and Rex dashed behind an outcropping of tall rocks, making their escape, as the Clones gave chase.

"If they heard these orders from the Chancellor, how come you didn't hear them too?" Obi-Wan questioned, as they ran.

"I did. I just chose to ignore them. Once I overrode the programming, my head hurt like hell for a minute, and then it was gone. I think it broke my head," Rex called, jokingly.

"But your brothers didn't," Obi-Wan concluded.

"No, but they didn't have the influence of a certain blonde Jedi Knight either. Anakin always told me that not all orders are meant to be followed, especially if you think they are wrong," Rex explained, as they hid behind a large boulder. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes.

"Oh yes, that sounds like Anakin," Obi-Wan retorted. Rex smirked.

"I saved your skin, but it was because of him," Rex mentioned.

"I know, which means I'll never bloody hear the end of it. But first, we need to get to my ship and get off this rock," Obi-Wan said.

"I think we should take my fighter," Rex replied.

"Why yours?" Obi-Wan asked.

"It's faster," Rex answered.

"How? It's the same class star fighter as mine," Obi-Wan said.

"Anakin used mine a few weeks ago and tinkered with the speed capabilities. Trust me, it's faster now," Rex replied.

"We've got to get to it then," Obi-Wan replied, as he spotted one of the Krayt dragons, native to Utapau, nearby and he began using the Force to calm the beast into trusting him.

"Come on, this creature will get us to your ship faster," Obi-Wan said, as he suddenly stumbled slightly.

"General, are you all right?" Rex asked.

"Y…yes, but something is terribly wrong with Anakin. We have to get back to Coruscant as fast as possible!" Obi-Wan called, as the beast took off down the mountain with them on its back.

* * *

Padme stood on the veranda and she slowly sunk to her knees, suddenly sobbing uncontrollably. She had been worried since Anakin had gone to face the Sith Lord, who was frighteningly enough Chancellor Palpatine himself, with the other Jedi. But the sudden feeling of dread had come over her so suddenly that she knew something was wrong and the twins knew it too, for they were moving around a lot.

"Oh Anakin…you have to be okay. You have to come back to me!" Padme cried, falling to her knees. And this was how Ahsoka found her, moments later, as she arrived. She too was terribly frightened, for her Master's usually strong Force presence had suddenly grown very weak. She was at Padme's side in an instant to comfort her.

* * *

Mace panted, as he shifted Anakin's weight over his shoulders. He grasped his comlink and raised it to his lips.

"_Yes master Windu?" _Bail Organa answered.

"Bail, I'm outside the Senate building. I need your help immediately," Mace said.

"_I'll be right there,"_ Bail replied.

Not being very far away, Bail arrived a few minutes later.

"What happened to Anakin?" Bail exclaimed in concern. Mace placed Anakin in the back of the speeder.

"He was gravely injured by the Sith. Please take us to Senator Amidala's apartment," Mace.

"Padme's apartment?" Bail questioned.

"I'll explain on the way," Mace replied. Bail nodded and flew the speeder toward Republica 500.

* * *

With his cloak billowing behind him and the hood covering his head, Darth Vader marched up the steps of the Jedi Temple with a battalion of the best Clone Troopers behind him. The Knights came out fighting, ready to defend their Temple and the young ones inside. Vader smiled cruelly, as he ignited his blood red saber, eager to work his way toward the complete destruction of the Jedi...

* * *

Padme's heart nearly stopped, as she saw Bail and Master Windu land on her veranda. Ahsoka helped her to her feet and she could see her unconscious husband in the back seat. She immediately knew something had gone horribly wrong. Mace Windu looked at her for a moment and she also knew immediately that he knew about them, as did Bail. She somehow found a way to move her legs and ran out to meet them. Ahsoka eagerly followed.

"Master Windu, what happened?" Padme asked desperately. Mace and Bail carefully carried Anakin inside and laid him down on the sofa. She was immediately by his side and placed her hand on his forehead. She recoiled in shock, as his skin felt searing hot under her hand.

"He's burning up. Threepio, get me a cold compress immediately and a bacta patch for his wound, Padme ordered, as she began examining the virtual cauterized hole in her husband's side.

"Oh Master," Ahsoka cried, as she knelt beside Padme.

"Right away Miss Padme," Threepio replied, going about the chore frantically.

"Oh Master," Ahsoka cried, as she knelt beside Padme.

"You know about us?" Padme asked, looking at the Jedi Master.

"Yes Milady," Mace replied.

"Did Anakin tell you?" she asked. Mace looked at her sadly.

"No Padme, he didn't," he replied. She knew what that meant. Palpatine had exposed her husband to him.

"Did Palpatine do this to him?" she asked. Mace looked surprised.

"Anakin told you?" Mace asked.

"Told you what? What is going on?" Ahsoka questioned.

"I'm afraid that Chancellor Palpatine is the Sith Lord we've been looking for," Mace told the young padawan.

"He came to me first, just after he found out and told me to start packing. He wanted me and our babies off Coruscant and he told me to wait for him," she replied. Bail looked shocked, as he noticed her growing stomach, which was not concealed as well by the blue dress she was wearing.

"Babies?" Bail exclaimed. Padme winced, as she placed the compress on Anakin's forehead.

"I apologize to both of you. Anakin and I never wanted to hide anything from anyone. But we love each other and it was necessary," Padme replied.

"Palpatine did this...along with his apprentice. Anakin was hit with a seriously crippling amount of Force lightning, in addition to the light saber wound he sustained to his side. I won't lie to you Senator, it should have killed him," Mace said gently. Padme choked back a sob, as tears pooled her brown eyes. As he said that, Anakin began tossing his head from side to side and shaking.

"Anakin...Anakin, calm down, I'm here," Padme soothed, as she smoothed her hands along his face.

"Padme...so sorry...so sorry...I couldn't...protect you...and baby," Anakin rasped incoherently.

"It's okay, my love. I'm here and I'm fine. Our babies and Ahsoka are fine too," Padme tried to comfort him, as she looked back at Mace.

"What is going on Master Windu?" Padme questioned. Mace put a hand on her shoulder.

"You should sit down for what I'm about to tell you, Milady, for it will be hard for you to hear. It brought Anakin to his knees," Mace said. Fear washed over her and she clutched Anakin's hand tightly. What could have possibly thrown Anakin so much into emotional turmoil? She steeled herself in preparation for whatever she was about to hear, though she would soon learn that there was nothing that could prepare her for the horrific truth

"I'm fine right here," she stated, with a quiver in her voice.

"Now, please tell me what is going on," Padme requested. Mace took a deep breath.

"It seems that nearly two years ago, you were led to believe that you had a miscarriage with your first child. But this was not the case," Mace began. Padme stared at him in disbelief.

"How...how do you know about that? Only Dorme, Captain Typho, Ahsoka and the droids know about the baby we lost. How could you or Palpatine possibly know that?" Padme exclaimed.

"He is the Sith Lord, Milady, and he was probably watching you. He probably sensed your pregnancy before you even knew and he planned your abduction," Mace replied. Padme thought back to the gala the night before her miscarriage. The predatory glances Palpatine had tossed her way had been because he knew of the baby she was carrying and he knew who the father was. But that was irrelevant now.

"My abduction...I wasn't abducted," Padme replied.

"He had your short term memory erased after the ordeal," Mace replied. Suddenly, Padme found it hard to breath. It was all too incredible to be true...no it just couldn't be true.

"Master Windu...what does that have to do with our first baby?" Padme asked cautiously. Mace and Bail gazed at her sympathetically and Bail placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Palpatine had your unborn child removed from your womb. He then sent it to Kamino where they grew the child to adulthood and had him trained in the Dark Side of the Force," Mace said gently. Tears poured down Padme cheeks.

"Our son," Padme cried.

"Padme, I know this is hard. But the moment Palpatine stole him from you; he was no longer your son. Palpatine has engineered him to know no love or compassion. He was raised to be a Sith and he knows nothing but hate and anger. You and Anakin are both in great danger here on Coruscant. We must find a medical facility on a neutral system," Mace said, shifting his attention to Bail. Padme sobbed, as she knelt beside her husband.

"Oh Ani…" she cried, knowing how devastated he had likely been when he learned the truth.

"I believe I know of one. We can go to Padme's ship and I will attempt to contact someone I know there. They are a neutral system, but their medical advances are second to none," Bail said. Suddenly, a terrible tremor rippled through the Force, nearly knocking Mace off his feet.

"What is it Master Windu?" Bail asked, as he noticed that Ahsoka was feeling the same thing by the terror stricken look on her face.

"Something terrible is happening at the Temple.

"Senator Organa, get Anakin and Padme to her ship. If I'm not there in thirty minutes, take off without me and get him to that medical facility. It is his only chance," Mace said, as he quickly leapt into Bail's speeder and left for the Temple.

* * *

Mace Windu, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Yoda, who both had just arrived back on Coruscant fought their way through the Clones guarding the entrance to the Temple, along with Commander Rex. They knew what gruesome reality awaited them inside and they knew the Sith had already come and gone. With the last of the troopers out of the way, the three Jedi Masters and one Clone Commander entered the Temple, appalled by the sight of the dead everywhere. Rex especially was sickened by the carnage his own brothers had helped to create.

"Master Windu, have you seen Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked. Mace looked at him sadly.

"He was hit with a dangerous amount of Force lightning and received a light saber wound in his side, courteous of Darth Vader, Sidious' new apprentice. Padme, Bail and Ahsoka are with him now and are waiting on us to leave for a medical facility outside the Republic," Mace answered.

"So you know about them?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes, how long have you known Obi-Wan?" Mace asked.

"Only a couple days, Master. Anakin planned on coming forward very soon and he and Padme confessed their marriage to me," Obi-Wan replied, as they arrived at the situation room to play the cameras. They watched the cloaked figure slice down everyone that crossed his path.

"Disturbing this is," Yoda said gravely.

"That's not Anakin...but there is certain...resemblance to him and Padme," Obi-Wan said with confusion marring his features. Mace readied himself and began explaining to them what he had told Padme…

By the time he was done explaining what Palpatine had done to Anakin and Padme's first born child, who they had thought died when Padme miscarried, both Masters and Rex were shocked to the core, but none more so than Obi-Wan.

"You're saying that Palpatine's apprentice is...Anakin and Padme's son?" Obi-Wan asked.

"He was. But he was engineered to nothing but hate and he ceased to be their son the moment Palpatine stole him from Padme's womb," Mace replied. Obi-Wan nodded gravely. Master Windu was right and he could only imagine what the news had done to Anakin and Padme.

"Where are they, Sir?" Rex asked.

"Yes, we need to be with them. Where are they?" Obi-Wan asked. Suddenly, the images they were watching changed to the apprentice kneeling before Darth Sidious.

_"Master, things here are finished," _he spoke.

_"Excellent Lord Vader. Take a ship and go the Mustafar system. You will find that the Separatist leaders are there waiting for you. Kill them and return here," _Sidious ordered.

_"Yes my master,"_ Vader obeyed, as the image faded.

"Go to Mustafar, you must Obi-Wan. Stop him you must before he can rejoin his Master. Then, meet up with Anakin and Padme you will. Master Windu, relay the coordinates to our ships upon your arrival to the destination Senator Organa is taking you. Go with Master Windu, you will, Commander Rex," Yoda stated.

"But what about you, Master?" Mace asked.

"Face Sidious I will. Join you soon, I will. May the Force be with you," Yoda said, as he hobbled to his speeder. The two Jedi echoed his sentiments and left to perform their assigned duties.

Mace Windu and Rex arrived on Padme's ship and Bail took them out of the atmosphere.

Once they were safely away in hyperspace, he came back into the cabin.

"Commander Rex, let me just say that we are grateful to see that there is at least one Clone that chose to do the right thing," Bail said.

"Yes, Anakin will be proud of you," Padme said. Rex nodded.

"Thank you Milady," he said, as Ahsoka sat beside him. Neither of them had ever seen Anakin look so weak.

"I contacted my acquaintance on Polis Massa. They will be waiting for us and he has a team standing by to help Anakin," Bail said.

"Thank you Bail," Padme said, as she still clutched Anakin's hand. Her face was pale and lined with worry. His breathing was heavy, as his lungs fought to not collapse from impact of the lightning. Mace stepped over to him and placed his hand on Anakin's very warm forehead. Closing his eyes, he reached deeply into the Force and put Anakin in a healing trance to calm him. Anakin's breathing eased and his muscles relaxed.

"What did you do?" Padme asked, grateful for the help.

"I put him in healing trance to help him relax and so he won't go into cardiac arrest," Mace replied.

"Padme, you should rest as well. All this stress is not good for you or the twins," Bail replied.

"I'm staying right here," Padme replied stubbornly. Seeing as it would be impossible to get her to leave Anakin's side, the two men took their seats and Bail switched on the holo screen. They saw a deformed Chancellor Palpatine making a speech to the Senate and the galaxy. Right before their eyes, they watched as he dissolved the Republic and declared his Empire before all. Tears slid down Padme's cheeks again. It seemed like everything she held dear was being ripped away from her. She brushed the back of her hand along his cheek softly.

"So…this is how liberty dies, with thunderous applause," she said sadly, as she looked back to her husband.

"Don't you dare leave me Ani. I need you," she choked back a sob, as she placed her hand on her belly.

"We need you," she added.


	17. The Shroud of the Dark Side Falls

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I just created my own little AU corner to play in.

AN: Here's chapter 17! Thanks for all the amazing reviews. I'm so glad everyone is enjoying this story. Enjoy this next chapter and as always, let me know what you think!

The Awakening: The Revised Edition

Chapter 17: The Shroud of the Dark Side Falls

Palpatine smirked with evil satisfaction, as he watched smoke billow from the Jedi Temple. He had just addressed the entire galaxy and declared himself Emperor. Everything was turning out just as he had foreseen. As he turned away from the window in his private sitting room, which was just behind his pod in the Senate Rotunda, he heard a small, incessant tapping noise. And it was not surprise to find that the sound belonged to Master Yoda, who soon came into the Sith Master's view.

"Well, well, Master Yoda, I've been expecting you. I was beginning to wonder if you were going to show," Sidious goaded.

"Won yet, you have not, Darth Sidious," Yoda stated. But the Sith Lord only cackled evilly in amusement.

"Oh, but I have, my deluded little green friend," Sidious chuckled.

"See for sure, we will," Yoda said, as he shed his cloak and his light saber flew into his hand. Sidious frowned.

"So be it. I've waited a very long time to kill you and it looks like I will finally be rid of you today," Sidious said, as he drew his weapon. With a vicious howl, his crimson blade sprang forth and he launched at the diminutive Jedi Grand Master, who unleashed his own battle cry and leapt at the Sith Master. Their blades clashed with lightning fast movements and crackled upon contact each time they met. Yoda's surprising agility allowed him to evade many of Sidious' ferocious strikes and thrusts. When it was clear to the Sith that he could not best Yoda in a light saber battle, he unleashed Force lightning on the Jedi, throwing him free falling down into the Senate Rotunda, hitting several pods on the way down. Sidious followed and launched his continued assault on the small Jedi Master.

* * *

Darth Vader looked around the control room and smirked, admiring the carnage that was his handiwork. As he stepped outside, the sound of the roaring lava river filled his ears. He started back toward his ship, only to find a Jedi standing in his way.

"Well, if the information my Master gave me is correct, then you must be the famous Obi-Wan Kenobi," Vader stated.

"And you must be his new Sith lap dog," Obi-Wan retorted, causing Vader to glare at him. Obi-Wan didn't let on, but facing this young man up close was difficult, for he could see both Anakin and Padme's features in him.

"So, you want to die today, along with the rest of your Jedi friends," Vader said, as he drew his light saber. Obi-Wan chuckled.

"Oh no, I don't plan to die today. I am, however, going to make you pay for all the Jedi blood that was spilled today and all the lives you've destroyed," Obi-Wan said, as he drew his weapon. It was Vader's turn to chuckle.

"How noble," he mocked.

"How does it feel, Kenobi?" he taunted, before continuing.

"How does it feel to know that my father, your former apprentice, was so easily killed by me? You should have seen him! He was pathetic! Weeping for a son he never knew and whining for his little whore of a wife! So much for the great Hero With No Fear. He was a joke," Vader sneered.

"How does it feel for you?" Obi-Wan shot back.

"How does it feel to be cheated out of having two of the most loving parents a child could ever have asked for?" Obi-Wan stated. Vader scoffed.

"How does it feel to know that you'll never be even half the man your father is? You're the only pathetic one, certainly not worthy of parents like Anakin and Padme," Obi-Wan retorted. Vader snarled and ignited his blood red blade.

"You're going to eat your words, Kenobi, and then I'm going to kill you!" Vader roared.

"You will try," Obi-Wan replied, as he ignited his blade and sunk into fighting stance, as Vader launched at him.

* * *

"We're only about an hour away. I told my contact what to expect when we got there and the doctors are standing by. He'll be in good hands very soon," Bail tried to assure Padme, as she sat beside her unconscious, wounded Jedi husband.

"He'll pull through," Rex added, catching her attention.

"General Skywalker's been through a lot of scrapes before and he always pulls through. I always figured that there had to be something important that always brought him back. Guess I was right," he said, looking to her. Padme smiled.

"Thank you. He always talks about you. I'm glad I finally get to meet you, Commander Rex," she said.

"The pleasure is all mine, Senator," Rex replied. Her face fell.

"I guess I'm not a Senator anymore, being that there practically is no Senate now," she mentioned.

"Then perhaps you prefer Lady Skywalker," he responded. She brightened.

"I like that, but you can just call me Padme too," she replied. He nodded and she suddenly cried out, as she held her stomach.

"What is it?" Rex asked.

"I'm fine, it was just a contraction…OWWW!" Padme cried out again, bringing Ahsoka to her side. Padme felt fluid trickled down her legs.

"Oh no…my water broke," Padme panicked.

"Senator Organa, you better see if you can squeeze more speed out of the hyper drive. She's in labor," Rex called…

* * *

Master Yoda barely escaped his duel with Sidious. He could have probably defeated the Sith Master in a fair light saber battle, but Sidious relied heavily on his powerful Force lightning, which he wielded expertly. Yoda hopped into his small shuttle and set his course for Polis Massa. Their hope was dwindling, but Yoda knew that it now could rest on two sets of tiny shoulders; on two younglings that had yet to be born…

* * *

Obi-Wan brought his saber up and around, slicing through Vader's legs. The Sith apprentice fell to the ashy ground with a hard thud. He slid down the slope, closer and closer to the lava river.

He stared at the man that was supposed to have been Anakin and Padme's first born son. The fire licked at the twisted young man and began to consume his body.

"I hate you!" he screamed, his eyes bleeding yellow. Obi-Wan turned away and made his way to the top of the platform. He needed to get to Anakin and Padme. They needed him...

* * *

Bail landed the ship on the designated landing platform and dropped the ramp. At that point, the doctors waiting wheeled a gurney up the ramp and into the cabin. Together, Mace and Rex lifted Anakin's form onto it and let them wheel it down. Rex then lifted Padme and carried her down, amidst another contraction.

"She went into labor almost an hour ago," Rex called to the lead doctor, who was called Zion Turmek.

"Bring her this way quickly," the Massan called, as he led the small party into the medical facility.

Hours later, Obi-Wan arrived on Polis Massa, only to find that Master Yoda had arrived not too far ahead of him. It seemed that the ancient Master had barely escaped his duel with Darth Sidious. And now, they would all be forced into hiding.

"Thank goodness you're all right," Bail said.

"What's happening?" Obi-Wan asked.

"His heart rate keeps skyrocketing and his internal organs are trying to shut down. He's fighting though, but it's not looking good. Padme's water broke while we were en route. It seems that the stress has gotten to her and she is in heavy labor now," Bail informed him. Obi-Wan rushed into the med room.

Anakin lay on the medical table, as the Massan doctors swarmed around him and his wife. Padme lay beside him, contractions racking through her body. But she refused to be taken from Anakin's side.

"Obi-Wan..." Anakin choked out, his body shaking from the amount of Force lightning his body had sustained. He had awakened not long ago to a world of pain and now sensed his former Master. Ahsoka and Rex were as close by as the doctors would allow them to be.

"I'm here Anakin," Obi-Wan said, as he brushed Anakin's bangs from his eyes. This particular action assaulted his mind with memories of the last time he had done that very thing. Anakin had been just a little boy and had just become his padawan. He had woke up from a terrible nightmare, this particular one being about his time when he was in the captivity of Gardulla the Hutt and he had called out for his Mother. Obi-Wan had never been sure how Anakin had remembered such things, being that he had only been three at the time, but it was clear that the boy was haunted by his life as a slave. The simple gesture of him brushing the boy's bangs from his eyes had been comforting and nothing had changed that fact over time.

"Master…" he cried.

"It's all right Anakin," Obi-Wan comforted.

"Ahsoka…" he cried, as his young padawan stepped forward.

"I'm here too Master," she squeaked.

"I'm…so proud of you, Ahsoka. And Rex…you've been a good friend," Anakin said weakly.

"Take it easy, Sir. You're going to come through this," Rex insisted. Mace and Yoda stood silently and forlornly in the background, as they felt Anakin's strong life force fading quickly.

"Obi-Wan…" he said again, as his former Master took his hands.

"Take...take care of Padme...and my children...for me," Anakin choked out.

"You're going to be fine Anakin and you're going to do that yourself," Obi-Wan replied.

"Ani, please don't leave me!" Padme cried out in pain, as another contraction hit.

"I'm...sorry angel. I...I love you and I'll always be...with you. Tell our babies...that I love them...very much," Anakin's voice faded, as he slipped into unconsciousness.

"ANAKIN!" Padme screamed.

"He's going in to cardiac arrest!" the healer shouted. He and his team swarmed around Anakin, attempting to bring his heart rate down. Obi-Wan choked back tears, as he watched Anakin almost slip away. Once the healer stepped back, Obi-Wan was back at his side. He looked lifeless.

"No…he can't be," Obi-Wan cried.

He's alive and stable for the moment, but I'm afraid he's slipped into a deep coma," the Massan doctor determined.

"Will he come out of it?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Only time will tell," the healer replied. Padme sobbed uncontrollably.

"Ani! Oh please Anakin, I need you!" she cried. Obi-Wan took her hands.

"Padme, you must calm down," he soothed her.

"Her contractions are less than two minutes apart. It's time to start pushing Lady Skywalker," Doctor Turmek told her, using the name he had been given for her upon her arrival. Pain racked through Padme's petite form, as she began pushing with the healer's instruction. Some time later, the first child's head was crowning. Padme screamed in pain, as she birthed the first child.

"A boy..." the doctor said.

"Luke," Padme managed to say, as another contraction hit her. Padme screamed, as the second child wasted no time.

"A girl..." the doctor said.

"Leia," Padme said.

"Hold on Padme, don't give up," Obi-Wan said, as he sensed her slipping away.

"Obi-Wan, take care of our children," Padme said breathlessly.

"You must hold on Padme," Obi-Wan pleaded.

"I'm sorry, I'm so tired. I'm going to be with Anakin now," she said, as her brown eyes closed.

"No…Padme, no!" Ahsoka said, as she cried for her Master and the woman who had become like a Mother to her.

"She's gone," Obi-Wan said sadly.

"Not exactly," Doctor Turmek stated. All their attention turned to him.

"This is very curious. She has slipped into a coma too, just like her husband..." the doctor said.

"You mean they're both still alive, but each in a coma?" Obi-Wan asked in disbelief.

"Yes, it is very curious. I have never seen anything like this. There is nothing physically wrong with Padme, but her vitals are identical to her husband's. When his change, hers change to mirror his," the doctor explained.

"So, if Anakin manages to awaken, then Padme will too?" Mace asked.

"That is the theory I would venture. Though without putting him in some sort of stasis, it is likely that he will not survive," Zion replied.

"There has to be a way to give his body the time it needs to heal," Bail said.

"There might be once chance," Zion said.

"What is it?" Obi-Wan asked.

"There is an experimental technique I can try. It is called carbonite freezing. It would preserve their bodies and allow him to heal. But it's never been tried on humans before. There is a chance they would not survive it," Zion said.

"And if we don't do this?" Bail asked.

"Then he will likely die within a few days, and she along with him," Zion replied.

"It's our only hope," Obi-Wan replied, as he cradled their son, while Ahsoka cradled their daughter.

* * *

_A few hours later…_

Zion Turmek entered the room where they awaited any news. Obi-Wan cradled Luke, while Bail held Leia. It had already been decided that he would adopt her, as it would be too dangerous to let Padme's family know the children survived. For their plan to work, the rest of the galaxy would have to believe that Anakin and Padme were dead. It has also been decided that Ahsoka would take refuge in the palace on Alderaan with Bail and Breha. She would be Leia's caretaker and eventually bodyguard when she got older, never revealing that she knew Leia's biological parents, until the time was right.

"The Carbonite freezing was successful. Padme's condition seems to be dependent upon Anakin's. I've never quite seen such a connection between two people before," the doctor said, pausing for a moment.

_The Will of the Force_

Obi-Wan heard the words echo through his head.

"Will Anakin's injuries heal?" Mace asked.

"Things look very promising, but the impact of the lightning had devastating effects on his body. It could take years before he is ready to be brought out of the hibernation," Zion reported.

"Wait for them to heal, we will. Bide our time and safeguard the twins we must until reunited with their parents they can be," Yoda decided.

"Obi-Wan, you will take Luke to Anakin's family on Tatooine. You may reveal the truth to them, but it will be best to conceal it from Luke until he is ready. Remain on Tatooine and watch over the boy until the time is right to reveal his parentage," Mace said. Obi-Wan nodded.

"Senator Organa, you will raise Leia as your own until the time is right for her to learn of her parents and brother as well. Ahsoka, she will be presented as the Princess of Alderaan and more in plain view of the Emperor. It will be your mandate to act as her bodyguard, as we discussed earlier," Mace said. Bail and Ahsoka nodded.

"You will be welcomed warmly at the palace, young one," Bail assured her, trying to console the devastated padawan.

"Thank you Senator Organa," Ahsoka responded.

"I will travel to Chandrilla and seek help from Mon Mothma. In return for her sanctuary, I will begin helping her establish a rebellion against the Empire," Mace told them.

"Sir…what about me?" Rex questioned.

"What do you want most, Rex?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Sir?" he asked uncertainly. No one ever asked a Clone what they wanted.

"You made a choice to help us when it went against everything you had been groomed for. You should be able to choose your path now," Obi-Wan stated.

"I owe Anakin everything. I want to do whatever I can to help him and watch over his kids," Rex replied. Obi-Wan smiled.

"Good. I will not be able to reveal myself to Luke until it is time. From what Anakin has told me about his brother-in-law, he is very intolerant of Jedi and will likely refuse to let Luke know the truth about his parents until he is older. But my stipulation to that will be that his Uncle Rex will be allowed to visit every few months. Your story will be that you used to be a pilot with his father. Luke will want to know everything, but you must be sparse about any details until it's time to tell him everything. When you're not visiting Luke, you'll be working here at the hospital as head of security, allowing you to keep an eye on Anakin and Padme. I've already cleared this with Doctor Turmek," Obi-Wan said. Rex smiled.

"Thank you Sir," Rex replied.

"What about you Master Yoda?" Bail asked.

"To Degobah, I will go. Void of technology it is and a good place to hide it will be," Yoda replied.

With that, they parted ways. Obi-Wan delivered Luke to Owen and Beru Lars. He told them the truth about what had happened to Anakin and Padme, assuring them that they would awaken someday. He also told them that a good friend of Anakin's would visit Luke occasionally and though Owen wasn't crazy about the idea, he accepted it.

Bail took Leia home to Alderaan where he and his wife would raise Leia until her parents could be awakened. Ahsoka would guard the young Princess, her Master's daughter, and await the awakening of her Master and his wife anxiously.

* * *

As Obi-Wan settled into his hovel in the desert on Tatooine, he reflected on the funeral procession that was taking place on Naboo that very day. What they had decided to do had been his idea and he hoped by revealing Padme's secret marriage to Anakin and how they had perished in an unfortunate ship crash on the way home to Naboo, which had been caused due to them escaping persecution by the Empire, it would inspire people with hope for the future, as love stories often did. Little did he know, his own love story was about to be renewed.

He leapt to his feet, as he heard someone enter his hovel. He ignited his blade and the cloaked figure yelped in surprise, as they took off their hood. Obi-Wan gasped and extinguished his blade.

"Satine?" he asked in disbelief.

"Hello Obi-Wan," she greeted.

"How…did you find me?" he asked.

"When Palpatine announced that he was Emperor, I had to escape Mandalore or face execution. I escaped to Chandrilla and received sanctuary from Mon Mothma. It was there I met up with Mace Windu and he told me where you were," she replied.

"They were going to execute you?" he asked.

"I wasn't exactly Palpatine's favorite or choice leader," she replied. He closed the distance between them and they hugged.

"Mace told me everything, about Anakin and Padme. I heard Palpatine denouncing them on the Holonet as traitors, but Naboo is hailing them as heroes. It was beautiful how you made sure their love story was known," Satine said softly.

"I miss him already, but I wasn't going to let their courage to do what I never had the courage to do go unknown," Obi-Wan replied.

"What _we_ never had the courage to do," she corrected, as she took his hand.

"Are…you staying?" he asked.

"All the things that kept us apart before either don't exist or don't matter anymore, so where else would I be?" she asked. He smiled gently.

"We have a chance to make this right," she added. He nodded.

"Yes and I'm not going to mess it up this time," he replied.

"Me either," she said, as their lips slowly met in a tender kiss. And now, knowing that his existence wouldn't be a lonely one, he knew he would fair much better while they waited for the day when Anakin was healed and he and Padme would awaken…

* * *

_Naboo…_

The funeral procession took place in the streets of Theed. The closed caskets were carried through the streets, containing the remains of Naboo's beloved Padme Amidala and Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker. Her ship had been found four days ago, crashed on a planet en route to Naboo, caused by malfunctioning engines. Their route had been obscure due to the fact that they had been escaping the new oppressive regime that now ruled the galaxy. It was announced that only their charred remains could be found. As a shocking revelation, it was also revealed that Amidala was in fact secretly married to Skywalker and their unborn child died with them. The two were buried side by side. Their memory was beloved and cherished by the people, while the Empire announced that they were suspected of treason against the Empire and not to be admired. The death of Skywalker and Amidala was welcome news to Emperor Palpatine. He had searched the Force, trying to sense any sign of Anakin in case there was treachery at work. But he found no trace of him, nor Amidala. Without Skywalker among what was left of the Jedi and without Amidala leading the opposition, the fledgling rebellion that was forming was of little worry to him.

The galaxy mourned not only Amidala that day, but Skywalker as well. The Hero with no Fear had been there to give them hope during the war, but it seemed that hope had died with him, as the galaxy was plunged into darkness and ruled with an iron fist by Emperor Palpatine. His second in command, Darth Vader, struck fear into the hearts of all when they saw him. His mangled body had been encased in a black armor and terrifying mask. His breathing was controlled artificially and a terrifying hiss signified the workings of his lungs.

Darth Vader stood beside his Master on his personal Star Destroyer, where they were overseeing the beginning of construction on the Death Star, Palpatine's ultimate weapon of destruction. Darkness reigned, but what the Sith were not aware of was that hope was not dead yet and their was still a glimmer of light in the darkness…

_In the next chapter, 18 years have passed. Young Luke Skywalker is restless and knows there is more to his life than being a moisture farmer, young Leia Organa finds herself involved with the Rebellion and in over her head upon her capture by the Empire, after being separated from Ahsoka, her longtime caretaker and bodyguard. Meanwhile, Obi-Wan and Satine feel that time is nearing and this is confirmed when Mace reveals that Anakin and Padme are healed. And their mundane existences in hiding will be forever changed by an onslaught of events that will bring them all together again and the truth is brought to light, as hope is awakened…_


	18. A New Hope

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I just created my own little AU corner to play in.

AN: Here it is! Chapter 18! Eighteen dark years have passed and much has happened. But this will be the beginning of so much more, as soon, as family will be brought together and love will challenge the vice-like grip that the Empire's evil has on the galaxy.

The Awakening: The Revised Edition

Chapter 18: A New Hope

_A dark shroud of evil blankets the galaxy and has smothered all that is good for many years. Some believe that all hope is completely lost, as eighteen years have passed since the fall of the Galactic Republic and the rise of evil Empire. It is also period of civil war. Rebel spaceships, striking from a hidden base have won their first victory against the evil Galactic Empire. During the battle, rebel spies managed to steal secret plans to the Empire's ultimate weapon, the Death Star, an armored space station with enough power destroy an entire planet. Pursued by the Empire's sinister agents, Princess Leia races home aboard her starship, custodian of the stolen plans that can save her people and restore freedom to the galaxy… _

Unfortunately, the young Princess has found herself in over her head, especially after having slipped away from her long time body guard, Ahsoka, whom was escorting her home. The young Princess was not to have been on the same ship as the stolen plans, but headstrong Leia has placed herself in danger, fearing that without her, Artoo Deetoo, the droid the plans have been hidden in, would not make it home to Alderaan.

R2 D2 and C3PO wobbled, as they felt Princess Leia's ship lurch from a devastating blast from the pursuing Imperial Star Destroyer.

"Did you hear that? They've shot the main reactors. We'll be destroyed for sure," Threepio fretted.

"This is madness," Threepio complained, as the rebel crewmen lined up with their blasters ready.

"We're doomed. They'll be no escape for the Princess this time," Threepio dreaded. Strange noises were heard on the hull, as the ship was pulled into the Star Destroyer and they were boarded. The blast doors were blown open, as the Storm Troopers, formerly once known as Clone Troopers, invaded the ship and began shooting down the crewmen. Darth Vader himself boarded the ship and began his search for the plans. He said nothing, as he looked around at the carnage. The only sound was the rhythmic breathing of his respirator.

"Artoo, where are you?" Threepio called. The golden droid briefly saw the Princess kneeling in front of Artoo before she ran off.

"At last, where have you been?" Threepio scolded, as Artoo rolled up to him and whirled a series of beeps and clicks.

"We're about to be captured! We'll be sent to the spice mines of Kessel or worse," Threepio fretted. Artoo ignored him and rolled off in the other direction.

"Wait, where are you going?" Threepio asked.

The Storm Troopers marched their prisoners to Vader.

"The Death Star plans are not in the main computer," one trooper reported.

"Where have you hidden the plans?" Vader demanded, as he proceeded to choke the rebel man. The man tried to choke out something about a diplomatic mission, before life left him. Vader tossed him away.

"Commander, tear this ship apart. Find the passengers, I want them alive!" Vader demanded viciously. The Storm Troopers began their search. One spotted Leia and pointed her out.

"There's one, set for stun," he called. Leia shot down one, before running. Another Trooper stunned her and she fell unconscious to the ground.

"She'll be all right. Inform Lord Vader that we have a prisoner," the commander said.

Artoo went about activating the escape pods.

"We'll be captured for sure," Threepio fretted. Artoo whirred in response.

"Don't you call me a mindless philosopher, you over weight glob of grease," Threepio shot back. Artoo beeped and clicked in response.

"Secret plans? What mission? I'm not getting in there," Threepio replied. Suddenly, a blaster shot grazed by him and he reluctantly followed Artoo into the pod.

"I'm going to regret this," the golden droid griped. The pod was launched and it fell toward Tatooine. The Imperials did not shoot it down, for it showed negative for holding any life forms...

* * *

The Imperial Storm Troopers marched their prisoner to Darth Vader.

"Darth Vader, only you could be so bold. The Imperial Senate will not sit still for this. When they hear that you've attacked a diplomatic mission..." Leia said, but was interrupted by Vader.

"Don't act so surprised Your Highness. You weren't on a mercy mission this time. Several transmissions were beamed aboard this ship by rebel spies. I want to know what happened to the plans they sent you!" Vader demanded.

"I don't know what you're talking about. We were on a diplomatic mission to Alderaan..." she was cut off again.

"You are part of the Rebel Alliance and a traitor! Take her away!" Vader spat. The Sith Lord continued on his way with an Imperial officer beside him.

"Holding her is dangerous. If word of this gets out, it could generate sympathy in the Senate," the Imperial officer stated.

"I've traced the rebel spies to her. Now, she is my only link in finding the hidden rebel base," Vader said.

"She'll die before she tells you anything," the officer replied.

"Leave that to me. Send a distress signal out. Then inform the Imperial Senate that all aboard were killed," Vader ordered. Another officer approached Vader with news.

"The plans are no where aboard this ship. No transmissions have left. An escape pod was jettisoned a short time ago, but was not destroyed, for it held no life forms," the officer informed.

"She must have hidden the plans in the pod. Send a team down to retrieve those plans, see to it personally. There will be no stopping us this time," Vader said.

"Yes My Lord," the man replied, as he went to work.

* * *

The escape pod landed in the middle of the Tatooine desert. Threepio and Artoo proceeded to wander aimlessly through the endless sand.

"How do we get ourselves into these messes? We seem to be made to suffer. It's our lot in life," Threepio complained. Artoo whirred in response.

"I need to rest. My joints are almost frozen," Threepio replied.

"What a desolate place this is," Threepio said, as he looked around at the sea of sand and desert. Artoo beeped and clicked.

"Where are you going? I'm not going that way. It's much too rocky. This way is easier," Threepio replied. After arguing and disagreeing, the two droids set off in separate directions. After hours of walking and complaining, Threepio spotted a transport and called for its help. Meanwhile, Artoo found himself wandering through the Jundland Wastes, where he was found by the Jawas and captured. Threepio and Artoo soon found themselves in the same Jawa transport.

* * *

Imperial Storm Troopers landed in the desert near the escape pod.

"There were life forms in the pod. The tracks lead off this way," the trooper pointed. One trooper held up a piece of metal to the commander.

"Look sir, droids!" he said. They began following the tracks in search of the escaped droid who obviously had the plans.

* * *

The Jawa transport reached the Lars moisture farm. Owen and Luke were about to go and see what they had when Beru called.

"Luke! Luuuke!" she called. Luke ran to see what she needed.

"Luke, tell Uncle if he gets a translator, make sure he speaks Bocci," Beru said.

"Doesn't look like there's much to choose from, but I'll remind him," Luke said, as he ran off to catch up with Owen.

Owen hassled with the Jawas and once he determined that Threepio did indeed speak Bocci, he chose him and a red unit. Artoo began throwing a fit, when suddenly the red droid malfunctioned. Artoo was chosen then.

"Luke, take these two over to the garage. Have them cleaned up by dinner," Owen said.

"But I was going into Toshi station to pick up some power converters!" Luke whined.

"You can waste time with your friends later," Owen replied sternly. Luke looked disappointed and waved to the droids to follow him.

"All right, come on," Luke said, as he reluctantly led them to the garage.

While Threepio was lowered into an oil bath, Luke complained about his Uncle.

"It just isn't fair. Biggs is right, I'll never get out of here," Luke said.

"I'm sorry sir, but is there anything I can do?" Threepio asked.

"Not unless you can speed up time or teleport me off this rock," Luke replied.

"I'm sorry sir, I don't have such knowledge of things, especially since I'm not even sure where we are," Threepio replied.

"Well, if there is a bright center to the universe, then you're on the planet farthest from," Luke replied, as began digging out the carbon scoring in Artoo. He was instantly intrigued when Threepio told him that they had been involved with the Rebellion.

"You've got something jammed in there really good," Luke said, as he tried to get it out. As he did, he triggered a recording.

"_Help me Obi-Wan Kenobi, you're my only hope. Help me Obi-Wan Kenobi, you're my only hope," _the transmission repeated itself.

"What is this?" Luke asked. Artoo whirled dismissively. Threepio slapped Artoo on his dome.

"What do you mean what recording?" Threepio scolded. Artoo whirred snottily.

"He says that he's property of Obi-Wan Kenobi and it is a privileged transmission for him. I don't really know what he is talking about, Sir. Our last owner was Captain Antillies," Threepio replied.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi, I wonder if he means old Ben," Luke replied.

"Do you know what he's talking about, Sir?" Threepio asked.

"Well, I don't know anyone named Obi-Wan. But old Ben lives out beyond the Dune Sea. Kind of a strange, old hermit," Luke replied.

"Sir Luke, Artoo says that if you remove the restraining bolt, that he may be able to play the entire recording," Threepio said. Luke was busy staring at the woman in the recording.

"Huh? Oh yea, I guess you're too small to run out on me," Luke replied, as he undid the restraining bolt. As soon as he did, the recording disappeared.

"Hey wait, where did she go? Bring her back," Luke said. Artoo clicked and whirred.

"What do you mean what recording?" Threepio scolded again.

"Luke!" Beru called.

"Coming Aunt Beru!" Luke called back.

"See what you can do with him, I'll be right back," Luke replied. Threepio proceeded to scold Artoo for being so stubborn.

* * *

Luke joined his Aunt and Uncle at the table, but found a pleasant surprise when he saw his other Uncle also sitting at the table.

"Uncle Rex!" he called. Rex chuckled, as he hugged the young man, before he sat back down.

"How's it going, kid?" he asked.

"Better now, how long are you here for?" Luke asked. Rex smiled. Most of the time, he stayed a few days and spent some real time with Luke, being that Owen didn't usually show Luke much affection or pay him much attention, unless it was to make him work on the farm. Rex believed in hard work, but knew that Anakin would have been a different kind of father to the boy and he always tried to give a little of that to Luke every time he saw him. He was just like Anakin in the sense that he was always tinkering with machines, so usually Rex brought him all kinds of tools and scrap parts to use in the garage. He wasn't as good as Anakin was with fixing things, but he always had known that, someday, Anakin and Luke would get to bond as father and son over an engine. And Rex was here today, because that time had finally come. Anakin was fully healed and he, along with Padme, were ready to be brought out of hibernation. He knew he had to wait until Luke encountered Obi-Wan for them to begin revealing everything, even though he had no idea how Luke would end up out in the Dune Sea. He didn't much like that idea at all, but he trusted the former Jedi General and would follow the plan Obi-Wan and Satine had detailed to him. That meant he had to talk to Owen and Beru without Luke's presence and that was something he was not looking forward to. Beru was a lovely lady and he knew she truly loved Luke, but Owen and he did not get along. He had a feeling that Owen would not take the news that Anakin and Padme would soon be in their son's life very well at all.

"Well, I'll be around for a couple days and so I thought you could probably use these. We can put them in together later, if you want," Rex said, as he pointed to the box behind him. Luke read the label and his eyes lit up.

"New T-90 power converters?" he exclaimed. Rex chuckled.

"Yep…I picked them up on the way here. I had a feeling that you probably hadn't gotten a chance to go get them," Rex replied, glancing quickly at Owen, whose mood was quickly souring, as it usually did when Rex was here.

"You spoil him," Owen grumbled. Rex shrugged.

"Hey, what are Uncles for? Well, wizard Uncles like me, that is," Rex replied, annoying Owen further.

"All right boys, let's eat first, and then you can go play with your new toys," Beru mused, as they took to eating.

"We got a couple new droids today. The protocol droid keeps calling me Sir, even though I keep telling him not too and the astrodroid is a funny little thing. I think that little droid may have been stolen. He says he belongs to an Obi-Wan Kenobi. I thought he might mean old Ben. Do you know what he's talking about?" Luke asked. Owen quickly answered in the negative.

"That wizard is just a crazy old man. Tomorrow, you'll take that Artoo unit into Anchorhead and have its memory erased and that will be the end of it. He belongs to us now," Owen said sternly.

"But what if this Obi-Wan comes looking for him?" Luke asked.

"He won't. I don't think he exists anymore. He died about the same time as your father," Owen said.

"He knew my father?" Luke asked eagerly.

"I told you to forget it," Owen replied sternly. Rex and Owen stared each other down from across the table for several long moments, before they broke the gaze. Rex wanted to tell Luke everything, but he would let Obi-Wan take the lead on this one.

Luke decided that he wouldn't even bother talking about submitting his application to the academy, though he decided to tell his Uncle Rex later. He didn't understand why his Uncle Owen was so hostile when the subject of his father came up. Rex loved to tell him how great a pilot his father once was and how beautiful his mother was. But he never said much more and Luke always got the feeling that Rex knew more. He often guessed that Rex held back at Owen's request, though he had no idea why Rex honored this request. When he asked his Aunt and Uncle about his mother, they always got even quieter and just said that they didn't know her. But he knew different and he didn't know why they wouldn't even tell him her name. No one would tell him her name, which made him even more curious about her. Luke finished quickly and got up from the table.

"Where are you going?" Owen asked.

"Looks like no where. I have to go finish cleaning those droids," Luke replied, as he stalked off.

"Owen, he can't stay here forever. He isn't a farmer. He has too much of his father in him," Beru replied.

"That's what I'm afraid of," Owen replied.

"Hey…Anakin Skywalker is a great man," Rex snapped.

"Was," Owen corrected.

"No Owen, that's why I'm here this time. They're healed and they're ready to be awakened. Luke will soon be reunited with his parents," Rex stated, shocking both Owen and Beru, who had both been skeptical that this day would ever come.

"Luke is my responsibility and if Anakin and the Princess, or whatever she is, want him, then they have to come take him themselves," Owen replied gruffly.

"Why, so you can keep him a little longer to help with the harvest? He ain't a damn farmer and he never will be," Rex said, as he left too, knowing it was no use in arguing with the man. Luke's destiny lay far beyond Tatooine and Owen Lars wouldn't stand in the way of a reunion that was inevitable.

"Owen, Anakin was a good person. Don't you think it is time we told Luke that his father may not be as dead as everyone thinks? And his Mother. He needs to find out from us, or he could end up resenting us," Beru said.

"Resenting us? They're the ones that got themselves into this mess in the first place. Maybe if Anakin had stayed here where he belonged, he wouldn't be in this situation. But instead, he ran off with those wizards, gallivanting across the galaxy. Then he comes back here briefly to bury his mother, with her and I knew she was trouble the moment I met her. Then they were off again. Look where it got them," Owen said angrily.

"We can't keep lying to Luke about his parents. If he runs in to old Ben, then he might see it as the right time to tell Luke," Beru argued.

"Luke won't be anywhere near the Dune Sea. And I'll believe that they're really alive when I see them with my own eyes," Owen resolved. Beru frowned, but dropped the subject.

* * *

Luke stared out at the binary sunset in reflection. He knew that they both knew more about his parents than they were letting on and so did Rex, though it seemed like he was forbidden to tell him much beyond the basics. If they were dead, then why couldn't they tell him all they knew? He just didn't understand it. He longed to know who they were and what they were like. He sighed deeply, before heading back to garage to clean up the droids. He found the garage very dark and soon found Threepio hiding from him.

"Please don't deactivate me, Sir. I told him not to go, but he kept babbling about some mission," Threepio said.

"Oh no," Luke griped, as he grabbed the binoculars and ran outside. He scanned the nearby sands for him, but found nothing.

"He's no where in sight," Luke replied.

"Might we go after him, Sir?" Threepio asked.

"It's too dangerous with all the sand people around. We'll have to wait till morning," Luke said. His Uncle Owen would be livid and his Uncle Rex would never let him go, so he would have to go without their knowledge.

"Luke, I'm shutting the power down!" Owen called.

"All right, be right there," Luke called.

"Boy, am I going to get it," Luke said, as he and Threepio went back inside. The next morning, he would get up very early and begin his search for Artoo...


	19. A Fated Meeting

Disclaimer: It's George's sandbox. I just play here.

AN: Here's chapter 19! Thanks for all the great reviews! For the purpose of this story, we're going to say that Obi-Wan hasn't aged quite as drastically as he did in the canon. In other words, he looks older, but still more like Ewan, rather than Alec. ;)

The Awakening: The Revised Edition

Chapter 19: A Fated Meeting

Luke sped through the endless sands of Tatooine and toward the Jundland Wastes, a part of Tatooine he was not supposed to be in under any circumstances. The little astrodroid had managed to get very far overnight.

"I'm picking up a signal on the scanner. It might be our little Artoo unit," Luke told Threepio, as he pressed down on the throttle, heading off in the direction that the scanner was indicating. Nearby, sand people spotted Luke and quickly hopped on their Banthas. Luke stopped the speeder, as they cornered Artoo.

"Hey, just where do you think you're going?" Luke asked. Artoo sputtered on about something with an urgent series of shrill whirls and clicks.

"Master Luke is your rightful owner now. They'll be no more of this Obi-Wan Kenobi business," Threepio scolded. Suddenly, Artoo began stomping excitedly.

"What's wrong now?" Luke asked.

"There are several creatures approaching from the southeast," Threepio informed.

"Sand people...just great," Luke grumbled, as he grabbed his scanner and a weapon out of the speeder.

"Come on, let's go have a look," Luke said, as he climbed up on a rocky outcropping. He zoomed in with his scanner.

"Well, there are two Banthas down there, but I don't see any...wait a minutes, there's one of them now," Luke said, as he spotted one of the creatures. Suddenly, one jumped up in front of Luke, roaring fiercely in its native speak. He took his Gaffi stick and made several swipes at Luke, which he dodged. While evading the creature's lethal blows, Luke was side swiped in the head by his weapon, knocking him unconscious. The creature dragged him toward the speeder where he and his companions began rummaging through it. Suddenly, an eerie noise frightened them away. A figure in a dark brown cloak stepped beside Luke, placing his hand over the boy's forehead to make sure he was okay. Artoo watched curiously. The figure removed his hood, revealing an older man with a beard. His reddish brown hair had silvered over time and he had a few more wrinkles, but mostly, Obi-Wan Kenobi hadn't changed much and that was perhaps due to the fact that his existence hadn't been such a lonely one for the last eighteen years.

"Come here my little friend," Ben said, as Artoo whirled, indicating Luke. He was his Master and Mistress' offspring, after all. Artoo hadn't meant to be such a nuisance to Luke and had only been following Obi-Wan's specific instructions.

"Oh he'll be all right," Obi-Wan replied, with a small, mirthful smile.

"_Especially if he has a head as hard as his father's,"_ Obi-Wan thought silently.

"Rest easy son, you've had a hard day," Obi-Wan said, as he helped Luke sit up. Obi-Wan silently marveled at how much Luke resembled his father.

"Ben...Ben Kenobi?" Luke asked.

"Tell me young Luke, what brings you out this far?" he asked.

"This little droid. He's searching for his former master, but I've never seen such devotion in a droid before. He says he belongs to an Obi-Wan Kenobi. Is he any relation to you?" Luke asked.

"Obi-Wan…" he mused.

"I think my Uncle Owen knows him. He said he's dead," Luke replied. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes.

"Oh he's not dead...not yet," Obi-Wan replied.

"Then you do know him?" Luke asked.

"Well, of course I know him...he's me. Not too many know me by that name anymore. I haven't gone by it much since oh, before you were born," Obi-Wan replied.

"Then this droid does belong to you," Luke said.

"I don't ever remember owning a droid. Interesting," Obi-Wan replied, as they suddenly heard the cries of the sand people. It wasn't yet time to reveal that this little droid actually belonged to Luke's parents.

"We had better get indoors. The sand people are easily frightened, but they'll soon return and in greater numbers," Obi-Wan replied.

"Threepio!" Luke cried. They soon found that the Tuskan Raiders had ripped the protocol droid apart and scattered his pieces all about. Obi-Wan helped Luke pick up Threepio's pieces and gather them together. Luke flipped his switch on and the droid's eyes lit up.

"Where am I? I must have taken a bad step," Threepio said.

"Let's get you up," Luke replied.

"Go on without me Master Luke, I'm done for," Threepio replied pathetically.

"No you're not, what kind of talk is that?" Luke admonished. With Obi-Wan's help, they carried Threepio back to the older man's small hovel, where Luke decided to start putting him back together. But he was about to be surprised, as he soon learned that Obi-Wan didn't inhabit his home alone like a hermit as his Uncle Owen had always suggested.

"Oh dear, that's quite the bump you have on your head. Let me get a cold compress," a woman's voice said. Luke looked up and saw a beautiful blonde haired woman, wearing a simple green house dress, with a five-year-old blonde haired little girl in her arms.

"Go to Daddy, sweetheart," she cooed, as she handed the child to Obi-Wan.

"Daddy, who is that?" she asked. Obi-Wan smiled, as he sat down in a chair and put her on his knee.

"This is Luke, a new friend," Obi-Wan explained, as he looked at Luke, noticing his surprise.

"Are you surprised?" he asked knowingly.

"I didn't know you had a family. Uncle Owen always made is sound like you lived all alone," Luke replied.

"Well, your Uncle is mistaken about a great many things," Obi-Wan said, as the woman returned with a cold compress.

"There you are, dear," she said.

"Thank you ma'am," he replied graciously.

"Luke, this is my wife Satine and our daughter…Ani," Obi-Wan introduced.

"Hi!" she called, her hazel eyes dancing with laughter. Luke grinned.

"Hi," he called back pleasantly, as he continued to press the cold compress to his forehead. He set it down and then started helping Obi-Wan sort through Threepio's pieces. Obi-Wan held Threepio's torso up and watched Luke put him back together a piece at a time with no trouble. It reminded him even more of Anakin at the moment.

"Your Father was always really good at fixing things too," Obi-Wan mentioned, watching Luke's head flew up and his eyes widened.

"You knew my Father?" he exclaimed.

"Yes, we both did, though Ben knew him much better than me," Satine added.

"I first met him when he was just nine-years-old and watched him grow up. We fought side by side in the Clone Wars," Obi-Wan stated.

"My father didn't fight in the wars. He was a navigator on a spice freighter," Luke replied.

"That's what you're Uncle Owen told you and unfortunately, your Uncle Rex was forbidden by him to tell you any differently," Ben replied, with a little disdain in voice, as Luke heard footsteps. He turned and found his Uncle Rex standing in the entryway.

"Uncle Rex, what is going on?" Luke asked.

"Patience young one, you'll soon learn everything," Obi-Wan promised, as Rex sat down beside him.

"Your Uncle Owen didn't agree with your Father's ideals...or your Mother's for that matter. He thought your father should have stayed here and not gotten involved," Obi-Wan said.

"You fought in the Clone Wars with my Father too?" Luke asked, looking at Rex.

"He was my commanding General," Rex replied.

"But…my Dad would have been really young during the Clone Wars. He was a General?" Luke asked. Rex smirked.

"All the Jedi were," Rex stated.

"My Father was a Jedi and you never told me?" Luke exclaimed.

"Don't be angry with your Uncle Rex. Everything he has kept from you was necessary and now all will be revealed to you in time," Obi-Wan said cryptically.

"He was really a Jedi?" Luke asked again in disbelief.

"Oh yes. I was once a Jedi Knight too, right alongside him. In fact, I trained your Father myself," Ben revealed, as he suddenly sensed a familiar presence nearby and he looked at Rex, who nodded gently. It was time. Anakin and Padme were healed. If it was true, then Luke would soon need to know the full truth_. _

"I wish I'd known him," Luke said sadly.

"_You will young Luke...you will,_" Obi-Wan said silently, as he realized again how much Luke looked like his father.

_But he has his mother's calm demeanor," _Obi-Wan thought.

"He was the best star pilot in the galaxy, a cunning warrior, and a good friend," Obi-Wan remembered fondly. Rex nodded with a smile

"I understand you're becoming quite the pilot yourself," Obi-Wan mentioned. Luke smiled shyly.

"Oh yeah and he's just as reckless too," Rex mused.

"Which reminds me," Obi-Wan said, as he looked at Satine, who retrieved something from a drawer. Obi-Wan rolled the cylindrical object in his hand thoughtfully.

"Your father would have wanted you to have this when you were old enough, but your Uncle Owen wouldn't allow it," Ben said, as he handed the silver cylindrical weapon to Luke.

"Your Father's light saber. The weapon of a Jedi. It is an elegant weapon from a more civilized time. The Jedi Knights were once the guardians of peace and justice, before the dark times, before the Empire..." Obi-Wan said wistfully.

"How did my father die?" Luke asked. Obi-Wan, Rex, and Satine all suddenly looked very uncomfortable.

"There are many things about your parents that you don't know Luke...and I promise that you learn them all when the time is right and that time will be very soon," Obi-Wan said, as he stood. Rex did as well and Luke looked toward the entryway again.

"My parents? Then you knew my Mother too? I get the feeling my Aunt and Uncle knew her too, and you, Uncle Rex, but no one will tell me anything about her. Why?" Luke began firing questions.

"Patience young Luke, all will be revealed in time. But right now, we have a visitor," Obi-Wan said.

"A visitor?" Luke asked, as he suddenly, saw a cloaked figure standing in the entryway of the hovel. The figure lowered his hood, revealing a dark skinned, bald man. The wrinkles on his face and fine gray hairs were indication that this man was probably a few years older than Obi-Wan.

"Hello Obi-Wan," the man bowed.

"Master Windu," Obi-Wan bowed back.

"Milady," he acknowledged to Satine and also included a curt nod to Rex.

"Luke, this is Jedi Master Mace Windu," Obi-Wan introduced.

"It is nice to finally meet you Luke," Mace said. Luke nodded, still in awe.

"I assume since you are here, it means that you have news," Obi-Wan said. Mace smiled.

"Yes, welcome news. Rebel intelligence indicates that the Princess hid the plans for the Death Star in that little Astro droid," Mace replied.

"Well then, let's play that recording that he so eagerly wants me to see," Obi-Wan said, as he easily found it and it began playing. Obi-Wan had to do a double take, to make sure that he wasn't actually looking at Padme.

"_General Kenobi, years ago you helped my father during the Clone Wars. Now, he begs that you help him in his struggle against the Empire. He regrets that he cannot deliver this message to you himself. My ship has fallen under attack and my mission to bring you to Alderaan has failed. This droid contains vital information against the Empire and must be delivered to my father on Alderaan. Help me Obi-Wan Kenobi; you're my only hope..._

The transmission blinked out and Mace exchanged a long gaze with the three of them.

"Princess Leia is being held prisoner aboard the Death Star, which is in orbit of Alderaan. You must charter a flight there in order to help her," Mace said. Obi-Wan nodded.

"And what of the news from Polis Massa?" Obi-Wan asked. Mace allowed himself a small smile.

"He is healed at last Obi-Wan...as is she. They are ready to be awakened. They are waiting for you to arrive there after you have rescued the Princess. I will return to the Rebel base," Mace replied. Luke listened to the exchange carefully.

"_Who are they talking about?" _Luke wondered, as he watched Obi-Wan turn to his wife.

"You need to go with Mace," he told her.

"I suppose gallivanting to that monstrosity they've built is no place for Ani, but you must promise me that you'll be careful," she replied. He nodded.

"I will. Hope is about to be awakened and I'm not going to miss it," he promised, as they shared a soft kiss. Obi-Wan also gently kissed his daughter's forehead.

"You and Mommy are going with Master Windu to visit some friends, but I'll be there to join you soon," he told the little girl.

"I'll miss you Daddy," she said.

"I'll miss you too," he replied, as Satine and Ani were whisked away into Mace's speeder.

"Come young Luke, you are to come with us," Obi-Wan said, referring to himself and Rex.

"But I can't go. I have to get back to the farm. I'm already in for it as it is," Luke replied.

"You cannot go back there Luke," Rex said, as he laid his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"But why not?" Luke asked.

"There are Imperial storm troopers looking for these droids. They have traced them to your Aunt and Uncle's farm," Mace said. Luke began to panic, but Rex held his shoulders.

"Not to worry, I got them out before they got there. Your Uncle was pretty steamed, but he piped down when he I let him see the Imperial patrol on my scanner. I have seen to it that your Aunt and Uncle will meet up with Mace and then he'll take them to safety. You'll see them soon," Rex said. Luke relaxed a bit.

"You will come with us and begin to learn the ways of the Force," Obi-Wan said.

"The Force?" Luke asked.

"The Force is what gives a Jedi his power. It is an energy field that exists of all living things," Obi-Wan replied. Luke nodded.

"And I promise, you will soon learn everything about your parents," Obi-Wan replied. With that, they left the hovel and headed for Mos Eisley spaceport in the Luke's speeder with the droids...

* * *

As Rex drove their speeder up to the checkpoint as they entered Mos Eisley, Luke noticed curiously that his Uncle Rex turned his head away from the Storm Troopers. Obi-Wan looked at the two helmeted soldiers. They had set up the checkpoint to find the droids.

"Let's see your identification," one said. Obi-Wan gently waved his hand.

"You don't need to see our identification," Obi-Wan said.

"We don't need to see their identification," he parroted.

"These aren't the droids you're looking for," Obi-Wan said.

"These aren't the droids we're looking for," he parroted again.

"Move along," Obi-Wan said.

"Move along," he parroted, as he allowed them to pass.

"How did you do that? I thought we were dead," Luke exclaimed, as Rex parked the speeder outside a particularly seedy Cantina.

"The Force can have quite the effect on the weak minded," Obi-Wan stated simply. Luke wasn't sure what he meant, but he was too distracted by the badly played music coming from inside the establishment. Obi-Wan's tone told him that he would soon learn more about what he meant.

Obi-Wan hated places like these, but it was the place to find the best pilots. After some slight trouble at the bar, Rex and Luke were waved over by Obi-Wan, who had been discussing something with a tall Wookie.

"It seems that I've found us a suitable ship," Obi-Wan said, as the three of them followed the tall Wookie.

A shaggy haired, slightly rugged looking young man slouched back in his chair, as they sat down at the table.

"I'm Han Solo, Captain of the Millennium Falcon. I hear you need passage to the Alderaan system," he said.

"Yes, if it's a fast ship," Obi-Wan replied. Han looked like he had just been insulted.

"Fast ship? You've never heard of the Millennium Falcon?" Han asked.

"Should we have?" Obi-Wan asked.

"She's the ship that made the Kessel Run in less than twelve parsecs. She's fast enough for you, old man," Han replied, before continuing.

"What's the cargo?" he asked.

"Passengers only. The two of us, the boy, the droids…and no questions asked," Obi-Wan replied. Han smiled knowingly.

"Some kind of local trouble?" Han asked.

"Let's just say we'd like to avoid any Imperial entanglements," Obi-Wan replied.

"Well, that's the real trick, ain't it. And it's gonna cost ya extra," Han insisted.

"Ten thousand," he stated.

"Ten thousand? We could almost buy our own ship for that!" Luke protested.

"Yeah, but who's gonna fly it, kid? You?" Han asked.

"You bet I could! I'm not such a bad pilot myself. We don't have to listen to this," Luke said, but Obi-Wan stilled him by putting his hand on his arm. Rex stifled a chuckle.

"We can pay you two thousand now...plus fifteen when we get to Alderaan," Obi-Wan said. Han's eyebrows were in his hair.

"Seventeen?" he asked in amazement.

"All right, you got yourselves a ship. We'll leave whenever you're ready. Docking bay ninety-four," Han said.

"Ninety-four," Obi-Wan repeated, as they left.

"Seventeen Chewie! This could really save my neck! Go get the ship ready!" Han said. Chewie rawled and hurried off.

* * *

While Luke was getting on the ship, Rex pulled Obi-Wan aside.

"They've really got Leia?" Rex asked.

"Yes…she is in Vader's captivity," Obi-Wan replied.

"How the heck did she get away from Ahsoka?" Rex asked in exasperation.

"She's her Mother's daughter," Obi-Wan replied simply, having no better answer.

"Where is Snips now anyway?" Rex asked.

"She is rendezvousing with Satine on Polis Massa. Mace is dropping her and Ani there, before going on to the base with Owen and Beru in tow. We'll see her when we get there. First thing is first though, we need to get to the Death Star. Leia's life depends upon it," Obi-Wan replied. Rex nodded.

After dealing with Greedo and Jabba both, Han prepared to take off. The passengers boarded and by the skid of their teeth, they left the Tatooine atmosphere, escaping the Imperials. Han set the course for Alderaan. This was an easy job to make some fast, easy credits. Little did Han Solo know, but this trip would change his life forever...


	20. Rescuing the Princess

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. It's George's sandbox.

AN: Here's chapter 8! Thanks for all the great reviews!

The Awakening

Chapter 8: Rescuing the Princess

Governor Tarkin sat in his conference room, as he listened to a report from one of his officers.

"Her resistance to the mind probe is considerable. We have not yet been able to extract the information," the Officer reported. Tarkin was silent for a moment, deep in thought.

"We will try an alternative form of persuasion. Set a course for Alderaan," Tarkin ordered.

"Yes sir," the officer replied.

Rex sat down on the bench seat across from Obi-Wan in the cabin, noticing Luke's absence.

"Where's Luke?" he asked. Obi-Wan smirked.

"Taking an unsupervised tour of the ship, of course. He is his Father's son and couldn't wait for Captain Solo to give him the tour. I remember some of Anakin's first voyages in space and he was the same way. Traveling among the stars is in Luke's blood. I see the same child-like wonder on Luke's face now that I did on Anakin's first space voyage all those years ago," Obi-Wan said wistfully.

"Hey, no need for sadness. I'm about to get my best friend back and you're getting your brother back. And a very deserving couple of kids are about to meet their real parents," Rex mentioned. Obi-Wan nodded.

"Yes, I know, but I think we should wait until after we rescue Leia so we can tell them both everything together," Obi-Wan said.

"Yeah, like they're twins, among other things," Rex replied, as Luke returned to the cabin. Their conversation quieted and Obi-Wan began a new one with Luke, as he explained the Force, something Rex had never sure actually existed, until he had seen the Jedi use it so amazingly. And Rex knew that Luke would follow in his Father's footsteps to become a great Jedi one day.

"We have entered the Alderaan system," the Officer reporter to Tarkin, who now stood on the main bridge area of the Death Star with Lord Vader at his side. Leia was brought in by several Storm Troopers.

"Governor Tarkin. I should have known it was you holding Vader's leash. I could recognize your foul stench when I was brought on board," Leia said haughtily. Tarkin chuckled.

"Charming," Tarkin mused, before continuing.

"Princess Leia, in light of your uncooperative attitude, we have decided to demonstrate the power of this station," Tarkin said.

"The more you tighten your grip, the more star systems will slip through your fingers," Leia replied.

"Once the power of this weapon is demonstrated, no one will oppose the Emperor. We have decided to demonstrate the power of this station on your home planet of Alderaan," Tarkin said. Leia saw Alderaan looming outside the view window and panic began to strike at her heart.

"No, Alderaan is peaceful. We have no weapons...you can't!" Leia said, but was cut off by Tarkin.

"Then name the system! I grow tired of asking. Where is the Rebel base?" Tarkin asked dangerously. Leia lowered her head in defeat.

"On Dantooine...on Dantooine," she repeated.

"There, you see Lord Vader, she can be reasonable. You may fire when ready," Tarkin ordered.

"WHAT?" Leia screamed.

"Dantooine is far too remote to make an effective demonstration. But don't worry, we'll deal with your rebel friends soon enough," Tarkin said.

"Commence primary ignition," one of the officers said, as the main weapon was powered up. The Death Star fired on Alderaan and the planet exploded in a brilliant display of fire. Alderaan was gone and Leia lowered her head in sadness, as she was dragged back to her cell.

* * *

After explaining a few things about the Force to Luke, he began instructing him to use his light saber, the one that had belonged to Anakin, starting him with the basics. Right now, he was practicing with a practice remote and learning to parry the remote's tiny blasts.

Suddenly, an overwhelming explosion of terror assaulted his senses through the Force and Obi-Wan had to steady himself to keep from collapsing from the myriad of intense feelings.

"What's wrong?" Luke asked.

"There's been a great disturbance in the Force," Obi-Wan stated.

"It is as if suddenly millions of people cried out in terror, before being silenced," Obi-Wan continued.

"Continue with your exercises, Luke," Obi-Wan said, as he sat down and exchanged glances with Rex, who looked as confused as Luke. At that moment, Han came back into the cabin.

"Okay, I got us into hyperspace. We should be arriving in the Alderaan system soon," Han announced, but no one acknowledged him.

"Don't everyone thank me at once," he said, as he sat down next to Chewie, watching Luke curiously, while Chewie played a holo game with Artoo.

Artoo made a move and Chewie growled, as he was began losing.

"It's a fair move. Screaming about it won't help you," Threepio scolded.

"It isn't wise to upset a Wookie," Han replied.

"But Sir, no one thinks twice about upsetting a droid," Threepio argued.

"That's because droids don't pull people's arms out of their sockets when they lose," Han replied. Threepio looked at Chewie.

"I see your point, Sir. Let the Wookie win," Threepio told Artoo, as Han turned his attention back to the kid.

"A Jedi can feel the Force flowing through him," Obi-Wan instructed Luke.

"It controls your actions?" Luke questioned.

"Partially, but it also obeys your commands," Obi-Wan instructed. Suddenly, the remote got Luke and stung him, causing Han to chuckle.

"Hokey religions and ancient weapons are no match for a good blaster," Han said.

"You don't believe in the Force, do you?" Luke asked.

"Kid, I've been from one end of this galaxy to the other, seen a lot of strange stuff. But I ain't seen anything that will make me believe that one all powerful Force is binding us all together. It's just a bunch of simple tricks and nonsense," Han replied, with a firm amount of disdain in his voice. Obi-Wan simply smiled quietly. A beeping interrupted the silence and Han got up.

"Looks like we're coming up on Alderaan," Han said, as he went to the cockpit with Chewie.

* * *

"It is confirmed, Governor. We found a rebel base on Dantooine, but it has been determined that it has been abandoned for some time," the officer reported.

"She lied to us!" Tarkin said angrily.

"I told you that she would not willingly betray the Rebellion," Vader replied.

"Terminate her immediately!" Tarkin ordered.

* * *

Han brought them out of hyperspace and the ship lurched.

"We've come out in a meteor shower or something," Han said.

"Well, where's Alderaan?" Luke asked.

"That's what I'm trying to tell ya kid, it ain't there. It's been blown away," Han replied.

"Destroyed by the Empire," Obi-Wan said gravely.

"No way, an Imperial Star Destroyer doesn't have enough power to destroy a whole planet," Han argued. Suddenly, a small TIE fighter zoomed past them.

"Where'd he come from?" Luke asked.

"I don't know, there's no bases out here," Han replied.

"He must be headed for that small moon," Luke pointed. Obi-Wan and Rex glanced at each other, worry etching their features.

"That's no moon. It's a space station," Obi-Wan said.

"It's too big to be a space station," Han argued, but as they got closer, he retracted that statement.

"I have a very bad feeling," Luke said.

"Chewie gets us out of here," Han ordered.

"Why are we still moving toward it?" Luke yelled.

"It's not me. We're caught in the tractor beam!" Han yelled back.

"It's too late, but this is a freighter, right?" Rex asked.

"Yeah, why?" Han asked.

"Where are your floor panels?" Rex asked.

"How do you know about those?" Han questioned.

"I've been a pilot for a long time and I've been on all kinds of ships. Now, our only chance is to hide in those panels or be captured," Rex said.

"This way," Han said, as he and Chewie led the way.

* * *

The Millennium Falcon was slowly pulled into docking bay. Once it was docked, Storm Troopers began checking it for passengers, but found none.

"There appears to be no one on board. Perhaps they escaped, as all the escape pods have been jettisoned," the officer reported to Vader.

"I want a full scan of this ship. If you find anything, let me know immediately," Vader ordered, as he stopped for a moment, looking around.

"I sense something. A presence I have not felt since..." Vader trailed off, before storming out of the docking bay.

Han and Chewie lifted the floor panels and hopped out of secret compartments.

"It's lucky you had these," Luke said, as he watched Rex and Obi-Wan quickly overpower three Storm Troopers.

"I use them for smuggling. I never thought I'd be smuggling myself," Han replied.

"_Is everything okay up there?"_ one of the other officers called.

"Everything's fine," Rex called back in a voice that sounded identical to the other Storm Trooper's.

"Okay you two, suit up. I've got an idea," Rex said. Obi-Wan smirked.

"As crazy as this idea is, it just might work," Obi-Wan replied.

"Of course it will work. We just need to find out where we need to go to disable the tractor beam," Rex said. With careful stealth, they managed to slip into a nearby control room.

"You should be able to log into the Imperial network from here," Obi-Wan told Artoo. The little droid logged in and brought up the map of the base.

"He says that the main controls are coupled to the main reactor in seven locations," Threepio replied.

"We'll never make it past that tractor beam," Han said.

"Leave that to me," Obi-Wan said, as he left the room.

"I knew you were going to say that," Han grumbled.

"Stay here and wait for me," Obi-Wan ordered.

"Where did you dig up that old fossil?" Han asked.

"Ben is a great man," Luke defended

"Besides, I don't see you making any suggestions," Luke replied.

"I already got more than I bargained for on this trip in the first place. But anything's better than hanging here," Han replied. Artoo whirled.

"What's he saying?" Luke asked.

"He says that he's found her," Threepio said.

"Who?" Rex asked.

"Princess Leia," Threepio replied.

"The Princess?" Luke exclaimed.

"If Leia is here, we need to find her and fast," Rex said.

"Hey, the fossil told us to stay here," Han replied.

"Just a minute ago you said..." Luke was cut off.

"I didn't mean goin' on some rescue mission," Han argued.

"Where is she Threepio?" Luke asked.

"Level AA23, detention block. She's scheduled to be terminated," Threepio reported.

"Oh no," Luke said.

"Don't worry kid, we'll get her out before they do," Rex assured him.

"I'm not going anywhere," Han replied.

"But they're gonna execute her!" Luke argued.

"Better her than me!" Han retorted. Luke turned away and thought for a moment, before turning back.

"She's rich," Luke said. Rex smirked.

"Rich?" Han asked. Luke nodded.

"Rich and powerful. Rescue her and your reward will be..." Luke trailed off.

"What?" Han asked.

"Well, more than you can imagine!" Luke exclaimed.

"I don't know, I can imagine quite a bit," Han replied. Luke picked up a pair of binders.

"I have an idea," Luke said, as he tried to put them on Chewie. Chewie growled.

"Okay, you put these on," he said, as he handed them to Han.

"Don't worry Chewie, I think I know what they have in mind," Han replied, as he put the binders on the Wookie. Rex ordered the droids to stay put and wait for orders. He, Han, and Luke put their helmets back on and marched their "prisoner" to the detention block. When they arrived, the Officer there looked at them with disdain.

"Where are you taking this...thing," he asked.

"Prisoner transfer," Rex replied.

"I wasn't notified. I'll have to clear it," the officer said, picking up the comm. Chewie rawled angrily and hit the man.

"He's loose!" Luke called. Blaster fire rang through the corridor, as Han and Luke blasted the attendants.

"Go find your Princess," Han said, as he attended to the comm call.

"Everything's fine, everything's fine," Han said into the comm.

_"What happened?"_ the voice asked.

"Slight weapons malfunction. Everything's fine now...good...fine...how are you?" Han winced, knowing that wasn't what to say.

"What's your operating number? I'm sending a squad up there immediately," the voice said. Han grimaced and blasted the comm.

"The conversation was boring anyway. LUKE WE'RE GONNA HAVE COMPANY!" Han called. Luke and Rex hurried and eventually found the correct cell.

They opened it and stepped inside. Leia woke up and looked at him through bleary eyes.

"Aren't you a little short for a Storm Trooper?" she asked sarcastically.

"Huh? Oh, the uniform," Luke said, as he removed his helmet.

"I'm Luke Skywalker and this is Rex. We're here to rescue you," he told her.

"You're who?" she asked.

"We're here to rescue you and we've got Ben Kenobi with us," Luke replied. Leia jumped up.

"Ben Kenobi, where is he?" she asked.

"Come on," Luke replied, as he helped her out of the cell.

* * *

"Obi-Wan Kenobi? Surely he is dead by now," Tarkin said doubtfully.

"Don't underestimate the power of the Force. He is here and I must face him alone," Vader replied.

"There's been a breach on level AA23," an officer reported.

"The Princess?" Tarkin asked.

"Kenobi is here," Vader said.

"Set the entire base on alert. They must not be allowed to escape," Tarkin ordered. With a sway of his cape, Vader left the conference room to find the Jedi.

* * *

Han, Leia, Luke, and Rex dodged blaster bolts, as they wove through the corridors.

"Nice escape route," Leia complained.

"Maybe you'd like it better back in your cell, Your Highness," Han retorted. Rex threw his helmet off, deciding there was no hiding his allegiance now. They kept running and Rex knew they had to throw them off quickly. He blasted a hole in the siding of the corridor and shoved them toward it.

"In you go," Rex said, as the five of them dumped themselves down the trash chutes.

"Ugh…what an interesting smell you've discovered," Han complained.

"It's better than being in the detention block, but I suppose you'll find anything to complain about," Leia retorted.

"All right, let's concentrate on getting out of this mess. I didn't choose the trash compactor by mistake," Rex said.

"Then why exactly did you choose it?" Han asked.

"All the trash comes here, which means there are several chutes. Give me a minute and I'll be able to find the opening that can lead us to the closest one to the docking bay," Rex replied.

"Wow…you know a lot about Imperial ships and bases," Luke mentioned.

"Well, before they were Imperial ships and bases, they were Republic ships and bases. Not too much has changed in the way they design things, at least not in the basics," Rex said, as he waded through the filth.

"It's that one!" he pointed to the one above him. As he said that, Luke suddenly was pulled under by something.

"Luke!" Leia cried.

"Luke!" Rex called, as they looked around the filthy water. He surfaced suddenly and there was a tentacle wrapped around his neck. Rex aimed his blaster with expert precision and shot the creature's appendage, releasing his nephew. Luke coughed violently, as Han and Leia helped him up.

"Thanks Uncle," he said, as he recovered.

"Let's get out of here, before that thing decides to try and eat one of us again," Rex said, as he opened the shaft.

"You want us to climb through that?" Leia asked, looking at him incredulously.

"Sorry Princess, but it's the only way. This ventilation shaft will take us nearly all the way to the docking bay. Ben has probably deactivated the tractor beam by now and it won't be long before they discover what he's done and reactivate it," Rex replied, as he helped Luke in first to lead the way and Leia after him.

"Up you two go," Rex said, fortunate that the shaft was large enough for Chewie to get through.

"I'm getting way more than I bargained for on this trip. That old fossil and the Princess better pay up if we get out of this," Han grumbled. Rex smirked.

"Don't worry Captain, you'll get your money," Rex assured him, as he followed Chewie into the shaft.

* * *

Obi-Wan hopped down from the terminal.

"That should do it. We should be able to take off now," Obi-Wan said quietly to himself, as he began heading back to the docking bay. Suddenly, a dark presence stopped him in his tracks.

"Vader," Obi-Wan said, as he rounded the corner and found Vader waiting for him in the docking bay. Vader ignited his blood red saber. Obi-Wan stepped back and ignited his own sapphire blade.

"So, we meet again, Obi-Wan Kenobi," Vader said.

"You're evil didn't win before, Vader, and it won't win this time either," Obi-Wan replied.

"We shall see," Vader retorted, as the duel began…

Han, Leia, Chewie, Luke, and Rex finally reached the docking bay through the vent, where the Millennium Falcon sat nearby.

"Get on board," Han ordered.

Luke stopped to see Obi-Wan fighting with whom he assumed was Vader. Obi-Wan knew that he could easily sacrifice himself to make sure everyone else escaped, but if that happened, he would leave his wife and daughter behind and he wasn't about to let that happen. With a surge of adrenaline that Vader was not expecting and he didn't even know he still had in him, Obi-Wan kicked his feet into the device box on Vader's chest, sending him flailing back. Obi-Wan took the momentary opportunity to follow Rex up the ramp of the Falcon, just as Han was taking off.

"I hope you got that shield down old man, or this is going to be a real short trip," Han said.

"I assure you that everything is in order, Captain. Once you get us clear, set a course for Polis Massa," Obi-Wan replied.

"Look old man, I ain't goin' on anymore of your wild Gondark chases!" Han retorted.

"Set the course for Polis Massa, Captain. It is imperative that we get both Luke and Leia there. The fate of the galaxy may depend on what's there," Obi-Wan said sternly.

"Fine, whatever, strap in already!" Han replied angrily. Han flew the Falcon out of the Death Star docking bay and made it away from the tractor beam's pull. Setting the correct coordinates, he carefully calculated the jump to hyperspace. Once safely there, Han undid his harness and stormed back into the cabin.

"Look old man, what with this Polis Massa stuff? Why would you want to go to a watery hell like that? There ain't nothin' there but just that...water," Han said angrily.

"Polis Massa? Ben, I really must return to Yavin IV as soon as possible with the plans for the Death Star," Leia said.

"I know Leia, but what is on Polis Massa is very important for both you and Luke," Obi-Wan replied.

"He's right. Think of this as just a minor detour, before we return you to the Rebel base. There is something of great importance to both of you on Polis Massa," Rex confirmed.

"What are you talking about?" Luke asked.

"There is much...much we need to tell you both, indeed. Sit down and we'll begin," Obi-Wan said.

"Is this about my parents?" Luke blurted.

"Yes Luke, it is and it involves Leia as well, in a way she cannot imagine. It is a long story, a story that we've wanted to tell you for years. And now, the time has finally come," Obi-Wan began.

"Yeah, your parents aren't exactly as dead as everyone thinks..." Rex added.


	21. The Awakening

Disclaimer: It's George's sandbox. I just play here.

AN: Here's chapter 21! Thanks for all the amazing reviews! Enjoy this next chapter, because it is one everyone will love! I also noticed that went back to deleting my line breaks for some reason. I fixed the last chapter and replaced the last chapter with the corrected version. Now I get to go through and do it all my other stories.

The Awakening

Chapter 21: The Awakening

"What do you mean they're not dead? And if they're not, then where have they been for the last eighteen years?" Luke blurted, almost angrily.

"Believe me kid, willingly leaving you was something they would have never done," Rex replied.

"Well, how would I know? I don't know anything about them! You've barely told me anything about my Father. First, I'm told he was a navigator on a spice freighter. Then, you tell me he was a Jedi, who fought with you in the Clone Wars! And you've told me nothing about my Mother, not even her name! And now you tell me they're not dead! And if they're not dead, then where the hell are they?" Luke yelled, almost losing his temper.

"Luke, you've got to calm down. Ben and I never wanted to hide anything from you, but it had to be done for your safety. You couldn't know everything until the time was right. And that time is now," Rex reasoned with him, as he got him to sit back down.

"Rex is correct and we will tell you everything now," Obi-Wan added, before continuing. "First, you must not blame your parents for their absence. If you need someone to blame for that, then it should lay on Vader and the Emperor," Obi-Wan said. Luke calmed down slightly and sat back to listen. Leia and Han also listened carefully, as Obi-Wan began his story.

"Your Father was just nine years old when I first met him. Your Mother was fourteen and elected monarch of her home planet of Naboo at the time," Obi-Wan began.

"Are you saying that my mother was a Queen?" Luke asked in awe. Han snorted, like he didn't believe it and Leia was strangely silent.

"Yes Luke, an elected Queen, but a Queen of the Naboo, nonetheless. Your Father was discovered by my Master on Tatooine. My Master could sense how incredibly strong the Force was with him, but it was more than that in which drew him to him. Your Father was such a pure hearted little boy. The hyper drive in our ship was broken and he was willing to put his life on the line to help us. You see, he was a slave in Mos Espa, along with his mother. But he entered a pod race to win us the money to repair the ship, for our credits were worthless on Tatooine. But we were even more amazed after we tested his blood and found it had the highest midichlorian count of any Jedi we'd ever encountered," Obi-Wan said.

"What are midichlorians?" Luke asked.

"Midichlorians are what determine how strong in the Force one is. My Master wished to take him back to Coruscant with us to train him to be a Jedi, so he bet Watto, who owned your Father, that if Anakin won the Boonta Eve Classic that he would win his freedom and the money needed to repair our ship. And your father won, but unfortunately, Watto would not agree to free his Mother and we had to leave her behind. I imagine it was the hardest thing he ever had to do," Obi-Wan said, before he was interrupted by Han.

"All right, now I know you're full of it old man. Humans can't pod race," Han argued.

"Humans cannot, you are correct. But Anakin could. He was the best pilot in the galaxy, even at that age," Obi-Wan replied.

"Wait...wait, I remember hearing a story in Anchorhead one time. They said there was a human that once won the Boonta Eve classic. I asked what his name was, but my Uncle Owen pulled me away before they could tell me," Luke said.

"That was your father they were talking about. And Captain, you don't have to believe what I'm saying. I assure you that I have the proof to back up all my claims," Obi-Wan said, with a small smile. Han rolled his eyes and sat back, while Obi-Wan continued his story.

"My Master died a short time after in a battle with a Sith called Darth Maul. I defeated him and avenged my Master. It then fell to me to train your father, even though the Council was very reluctant about his training," Obi-Wan said.

"Why?" Luke asked. Obi-Wan sighed.

"Back in the days of the Old Republic, the Jedi were not allowed attachments. Most Jedi were trained from infancy and never knew their real parents. But your father was nine and had been raised by a loving mother. A Jedi is not supposed to know fear either, but you can imagine he was scared at that age having just been taken from his mother. And he had demons. He was a slave and he had seen mistreatment of others in the most brutal of ways and had been mistreated himself. It was not something he got over right away and I'm afraid, in my earlier days as a Knight, shouldered so early with the responsibility of a padawan, especially one as unique as your dad, I'm afraid I was callous to his issues at times. It caused more than a little strife between us over the years; strife that may have never mended correctly had it not been for your mother's love, which healed many of your father's deeply buried wounds," Obi-Wan stated.

"But I'm getting ahead of myself," he said, correcting the train of his story.

"Your father's midichlorian count was so high that it was believed by my Master that he was the Chosen One. The child of prophecy that was said to destroy the Sith. Your father could never let go of his attachments though and for a while it was of great worry to us. You see, fear and anger lead to the dark side and the Council was reluctant to accept him because of this," Obi-Wan took a deep breath and continued.

"I began your father's training and over the years we grew very close, despite the occasional strife between us. Approximately ten years passed before he and your mother met again. We were returning from a mission on Ansion when the Council assigned us to her security. She was a Senator in the Galactic Republic at the time and someone had put a price on her head for her death. After your father and I foiled another assassination attempt, the Council assigned me to find those who had placed the bounty on her head. Your father was assigned as her personal body guard and escorted her back to Naboo for her safety. They fell in love there. I did not learn until nearly three years later that they had married in secret just after the beginning of the Clone Wars," Obi-Wan said.

"They had to keep it a secret?" Luke asked.

"Yes, Jedi were not allowed to marry," Obi-Wan replied.

"What was her name Obi-Wan?" Luke asked, eager to finally know.

"Her name was Padme Amidala. And later, Padme Amidala Skywalker," Obi-Wan replied. Leia gasped and Obi-Wan looked to her.

"I assume that Bail told you about his friend, Senator Amidala," Obi-Wan said.

"Yes, father always spoke very fondly of her," Leia replied.

"You are aware that you were adopted, right Leia?" Obi-Wan said. Leia looked hesitant for a moment.

"Yes, my father told me that he adopted me when I was just a baby," Leia said quietly.

"Obi-Wan, what happened to them?" Luke pressed. Obi-Wan sighed, preparing to continue, as Rex remained silent, waiting until it was time for him to tell Luke his place in all this.

"Your parents revealed their marriage to me close to the end of the Clone Wars and to Rex too. Your mother was heavily pregnant and I'd never seen them so happy. I couldn't be angry with them, as much as I tried, because the love between them was so evident. The day that they told me was the day that I was sent to Utapau by the Council reprimand General Grevious. Your father was assigned to be a liaison between the Council and Chancellor Palpatine, as we all suspected him of being under the influence of the Sith. I was successful in destroying Grievous and the war was finally coming to an end. But back on Coruscant, your father discovered the horrible truth. Chancellor Palpatine was in fact the Sith Lord that we had been looking for. The other Jedi Masters with Anakin and Master Windu were killed by Palpatine that day when they went to arrest him. Your father was hit with a tremendous amount of Force lightning by Palpatine and his apprentice...Vader that day. Master Windu was able to escape, carrying your father over his shoulder. Bail Organa and Master Windu took your father and mother to Polis Massa for medical attention. We couldn't get him treatment on a Republic world, because by then the Jedi had been declared enemies of the Republic. Palpatine took control of the Clone army and the Jedi were hunted down and killed. Vader stormed the Jedi temple with a battalion of Clone troopers and killed those inside," Obi-Wan said sadly.

"The Force lightning was causing your father's internal organs to shut down and he fell into a coma shortly after I arrived. I had been facing Vader in a fight on Mustafar," Obi-Wan said.

"Is that why he wears that suit? Mustafar is a volcanic planet," Leia said.

"Yes Leia, he overestimated his powers in the dark side and was burned almost beyond recognition near a lava river. After Anakin slipped into a coma, Padme was already in labor and nearly hysterical at the thought of losing her beloved. That day, she gave birth to not one baby, but two," Obi-Wan said, looking up at them.

"But I don't have any siblings," Luke protested.

"Your mother named both babies upon their entrance to the world, as she and your father had already discussed your names. You were first Luke and you were second...Leia," Obi-Wan told them. Luke and Leia's mouths gaped open.

"What kind of wild tale are trying to spin old man? You expect us to believe that these two are really twins?" Han scoffed.

"It's the truth, because I was there too. You don't have to believe us if you don't want, but the proof is on Polis Massa," Rex snapped at Han.

"Yes Captain Solo, they are indeed twins. For their protection, they were separated at birth. We had to hide them from the Emperor. Anakin and Padme each fell into the coma that day, though physically your mother was healthy. Her condition mirrored your father's and we knew then that she would only survive if your father did. The doctor didn't expect them to live more than a few days, but he had an experimental technique he wanted to try. It would put them both in stasis, preserving their bodies and allowing your father's body the needed time to heal. It was called Carbonite freezing," Obi-Wan said.

"And your taking us there, because they are healed?" Leia asked. Obi-Wan smiled at them both.

"Yes Leia, the time to awaken them has come," Obi-Wan replied.

"You two are really gullible if you believe this old wizard's wild tale," Han scoffed.

"It's the truth! I don't know how, but it is...I just know it somehow," Leia said, very quietly. Obi-Wan smiled. She had absolutely no idea how strong the Force was with her.

"Well Captain, you'll soon be eating your words when we get to Polis Massa," Rex told him.

"Artoo, come here for a moment," Obi-Wan said. The little droid chirped and wheeled beside Obi-Wan.

"Artoo, I know that there are certain transmissions that you were restricted to only play for Anakin or Padme, but I think we can play them for Luke and Leia now," Obi-Wan said.

"Wait…Artoo knew my…our parents too?" Luke asked.

"Actually, he belongs to them," Obi-Wan replied. Artoo chirped affirmatively and saw no reason to hide anything anymore, especially from his Master and Mistress' children now that they knew the truth. His imager flashed, bringing up a holoscreen. The image of a young man in a long black cloak and a woman in a beautiful white dress appeared. The couple joined hands, standing before the holy man. The holy man quietly finished the ceremony and stepped away, allowing the young, forbidden couple their privacy. The handsome young man then leaned down to kiss his beautiful bride. Luke and Leia stared in amazement at what they were seeing. And even Han had to admit the uncanny resemblance between the four of them.

"That must have been their wedding," Rex said.

"This is the first we're seeing it too. Only Artoo and Threepio attended," Rex added.

Artoo changed the image and the two people appeared again. They looked different, a little older, especially the man. His hair was now shoulder length and they watched, as he picked the woman up and spun her around. They were standing in some sort of meadow. The woman slapped his arm playfully, as he tickled her sides.

* * *

'_Ani, stop. Threepio is trying to take a holo of us,'_ _the woman said. _

'_I'm sorry angel,' he chuckled, as he wrapped her arms around his waist. _

"_There, all done Miss Padme," Threepio said. Padme smiled. _

"_Thank you Threepio," she replied, before turning in her husband's arms. Anakin leaned down and kissed her passionately. Padme broke the kiss and looked up at him with sad eyes. _

"_You're leaving in the morning?" she asked. He nodded sadly. _

"_I have to return to the outer rim, even though what I really want is stay with you forever," Anakin told her. Padme clung to him tightly. _

"_I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost you," she cried. _

"_You won't lose me, my love. I'll always come back to you," Anakin replied, as he caressed her cheek and then turned to Artoo with a smile. _

"_You can turn off your holo recorder now Artoo," he said with a slight smile, as his lips descended upon his wife's. _

* * *

Artoo shut off his projector a whirled sadly, indicating that he missed his Master and Mistress.

"Did I hear her say Threepio, as in goldenrod over here?" Han asked. Obi-Wan chuckled.

"Yes, Anakin built Threepio himself, even if Threepio doesn't remember him," Obi-Wan replied.

"Great, remind me to thank him for building the most annoying droid in the galaxy," Han replied, sarcasm lacing his voice.

"My Mother called him Ani. Isn't that your daughter's name?" Luke asked. Obi-Wan smiled.

"Yes, Ani was a nickname your Father went by when he was a boy. As he got older, he didn't like it and your Mother is the only one that calls him that now. Without your Father, I would have never had to courage to go against the code and Satine and I wouldn't be together. We fell in love long ago, when I was just a young padawan. Neither of us quite had the courage your parents did to do whatever it took to be together, so we decided we would name our child after him if it was a boy. But when we found out it was a girl, we decided that Ani was the perfect name for her," Obi-Wan explained. Luke smiled and nodded.

"There's also something you must know about Ahsoka," Rex said to Leia.

"My bodyguard? How do you about Ahsoka? She's been my guardian since I was child," Leia wondered.

"Since the day you were born, actually. In fact, she's waiting for us on Polis Massa with my wife and daughter," Obi-Wan said.

"Why is Ahsoka there and how do you know her?" Leia asked.

"She was your Father's padawan," Obi-Wan stated.

"Padawan is like a student, right?" Leia asked. Obi-Wan nodded.

"Yes, just as Anakin was mine, Ahsoka was his and she was devastated the day she nearly lost her Master. She learned of your parent's marriage just a couple of months before I did and she accepted it, because she loved him like a father," Obi-Wan explained. Leia was stunned. She loved Ahsoka like an Aunt and she had looked out for her all these years, because she truly loved her too, having devoted her life to her protection in her parent's honor.

Suddenly, a beeping was heard coming from the cockpit.

"Looks like we're here. Strap in while I take us in," Han said dejectedly, as he went to the cockpit. He had gotten way more than he ever bargained for out of this little escapade. And it was all because of that crazy old man in the back.

* * *

Doctor Zion Turmek waited for the passengers of the strange looking ship to disembark. Obi-Wan Kenobi had contacted him upon their entrance into the atmosphere and he was eagerly awaiting him, especially when Obi-Wan had informed him that the children were with him. It wasn't often that one could reunite children with parents, especially not in a case like this and he was looking forward to it. He was also quite pleased that his carbonite freezing experiment had been a complete success with his two patients. He had spent the last eighteen years studying the two encased in the carbonite. Their vitals continued to mirror each others throughout the years and the vibrant connection between the two had been evident all these years as well. And it had amazed Zion everyday.

Obi-Wan stepped off the ship, with three young people, Captain Rex, whom he was familiar with, a Wookie and two droids following him.

"Master Kenobi, it is good to see you again," Zion said.

"It is good to see you again too, Dr. Turmek," Obi-Wan shook his hand.

"My, my, are these the children I helped deliver?" he asked.

"Yes Zion, this is Luke and Leia. They are still in a bit of shock though, as I have just told them everything. This is Han, our pilot, Chewbacca, his co-pilot, and you remember Commander Rex," Obi-Wan introduced. Luke and Leia shook his hands and Han nodded his greeting.

"Of course," the doctor acknowledged with a nod to Rex.

"Well, if you will follow me," Zion said, as he led them into the compound. They all piled onto the elevator and watched, as Zion hit a button that would take them into the bowels of the facility.

"Rarely over the years have we ever had any Imperials make their way to our small planet. Fortunately, the Empire sees us as insignificant, but about five years after the children were born, a small detachment of Storm Troopers arrived seeking medical attention. They had been separated from their frigate and made contact with it. With Commander Rex's help, we hid Anakin and Padme, but after such a close call, we thought it was best to hide them down here in a locked chamber," Zion explained, as the lift arrived on the bottom floor. He led the small party to the room at the end of the corridor and typed a security code into the panel. The heavy durasteel door slip open, revealing Satine, Ani, and Ahsoka, who were all waiting for them.

"Daddy!" Ani called, as Obi-Wan scooped her up. Satine hugged him tightly and they shared a quick kiss.

"Leia, I was so worried about you," Ahsoka said, as she hugged the young woman.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have slipped away from you. I just had to see that the plans were protected myself," Leia replied.

"I know why you did and the Force works in mysterious ways. Had you not done what you did, both of us would have been on Alderaan when Tarkin ordered for it to be destroyed," Ahsoka said.

"But Dad was," she said sadly.

"But I guess he wasn't my real Dad anyway," she added.

"Sweetheart, he was your Dad as much as your real Dad is too. He raised you and I know your real parents. They'll be forever grateful to him for taking such wonderful care of you and raising you into the exceptional young woman you've become," Ahsoka told her. Leia smiled warmly, as they shared another hug.

"Wow…so I guess you're not the ice Princess, after all," Han said sarcastically, earning him a glare from her. Ahsoka broke the hug and looked at the young man next to her.

"Hello Luke," she said.

"Ben said that you were my dad's padawan," Luke replied. Ahsoka nodded.

"I was and he was the best Master I could have had. He loved your Mother so much and me like a daughter. And he loved both of you so much already, even though you hadn't been born yet. The time you both lost with your real parents was stolen from all of you by evil, but thanks to the grace of the Force, you're all going to get the chance to be a family at last," Ahsoka said, as she looked to the wall, causing Luke and Leia to turn.

On the wall, two people lay encased in a copper colored casing. It was time, at last.

The doctor walked toward the control dials and turned the one near Anakin. Then, he turned the other one that was near Padme.

"Luke, help me with your Father, so that he will not fall. Rex can handle your Mother," Obi-Wan said. The copper casing turned red with heat, as the carbon around them melted. They both started to fall to the floor, but Padme was caught by Rex, while Obi-Wan and Luke caught Anakin. Leia looked at Han angrily.

"You could help you know," she said.

"Look Princess, I don't even wanna be here!" Han retorted.

"Right, I forgot that you don't care about anyone else but yourself," Leia retorted.

"Well, as soon as you pay me, Your Highnessness, you can be rid of me," Han spat. Leia fumed, glaring at the scoundrel.

"As soon as we get to Yavin IV, you'll get your filthy money," she spat back, as she turned her attention to what was happening before them.

They helped Anakin and Padme lay down on a couple of beds, while they started to come around. They were shaking violently, but the doctor was quick to inject them both in the arm with a liquid substance.

"What is that?" Leia asked.

"It will clear up the effects of the hibernation sickness in moments, rather than the usual hour that it would normally take," the doctor explained.

Anakin stirred and opened his eyes, but blackness met his vision. Alarmed, he quickly reached out with the Force. He felt several people in the room with him, but only recognized four. Relief flooded his senses, as he realized those four people were Obi-Wan, his beloved Padme, Ahsoka, and Rex.

"Padme? Obi-Wan?" he called first.

"Ahsoka? Rex?" he called again.

"I'm right here Anakin," Obi-Wan said.

"Where's Padme?" he asked immediately.

"Ani?" he heard her call.

"I'm here Padme," he called.

"Why can't I see?" she asked.

"There is much that I need to explain to you both. You've both been frozen in carbonite and you're suffering from hibernation sickness. Your eyesight will return in a moment, thanks to Doctor Turmek," Obi-Wan told them.

"This may sting for a moment, but your eyesight will return," Zion said, as he held a small tool in his hand. He held each of Anakin's eyes open one at a time, as he used the light stimulating tool on each. Anakin groaned in pain and blinked his eyes rapidly. Slowly, his vision cleared and he hopped to his feet.

"Easy Anakin," Obi-Wan told him, as he led him over to the bed where Padme sat. By then, his vision had mostly cleared and he gazed down at his beautiful angel, as he took her hands in his own. There were so many questions swimming in their heads and he struggled to recall his last memories.

Padme whimpered, as the doctor used the light tool on her eyes and she blinked them rapidly. Her vision slowly cleared and she gazed up at her husband. She suddenly remembered him going into cardiac arrest and nearly losing him.

"Oh Anakin!" she cried, as she threw her arms around him and started crying against his chest.

"Angel, it's okay, I'm here," he said, a little confused by her franticness. She looked up at him.

"But you were dying. Your heart stopped beating and I thought I was going to lose you. You…fell into a coma and I…I gave birth! Oh Ani, the twins, they're so beautiful. But…I don't remember anything else. Obi-Wan, where are our babies?" Padme asked frantically.

"And why were we in frozen in carbonite?" Anakin asked.

"Do you remember the battle in the Chancellor's office?" Obi-Wan asked. Anakin thought back and his eyes widened.

_Anakin fought furiously, face to face, with his own son. The tears still escaped his eyes, as he thought about what was stolen from him and Padme. His son was calling himself Lord Vader, but he was supposed to have been Aiden Skywalker. He was supposed to be around two-years-old right now, but instead, he stood here a grown man by the way of accelerated aging manipulation. _

_Palpatine fought with Mace and knew it was time to end this battle, for he and his apprentice had much to do._

_Palpatine Force pushed Mace against the wall and poured Force lightning into Anakin. Darth Vader joined his master and poured Force lightning into the man that he knew fathered him. Anakin cried out in agony, as he felt the lightning sear through all his organs. Relentlessly, they poured enough lightning in him to kill a normal man. When they finally ceased, Anakin collapsed against the wall, fighting unconsciousness. But Vader was not done. Viciously, as Anakin tried to step forward, the young Sith thrust his blade into Anakin's side. Originally, he had been aiming for the heart, but thanks to Anakin shifting away at the last minute, the blade only passed through his side. And then blackness was all he knew…_

"I remember…the battle with Palpatine and Vader. The Force lightning, it was just too much," Anakin said.

"It should have killed you and any normal man it would have. Mace managed to get you out of there and we came here, to Polis Massa to seek medical attention," Obi-Wan said.

"I was dying…I remember now. I said goodbye to you," Anakin said, as he took Padme's hand.

"And I couldn't let you go. You slipped into a coma, I gave birth, and the last thing I remember was seeing our babies," Padme replied.

"That's because you slipped into a coma as well, Padme," Obi-Wan said.

"But you said something about us being frozen in carbonite. Why and how long have we been frozen?" Anakin asked.

"When you fell into the coma, the doctor did not think you would make it unless your body was allowed the time needed to heal. That's why we put you in the carbonite freezing. It preserved your body and began a very slow, yet effective means of healing. Padme's condition seemed to mirror your own, so she too was put in the same stasis to prevent her death, while you healed," Obi-Wan explained, though Anakin could sense there was more to it than that.

"Obi-Wan, what are you not telling us? I can tell you're keeping something from us," Anakin said, getting impatient. He and Padme had both ceased shaking from the freezing by now, thanks to the drug the healer had just injected into both of them.

"You and Padme have been frozen for eighteen years," Obi-Wan said.

"Eighteen years?" Anakin cried.

"Obi-Wan, what happened to our babies?" Padme asked nervously.

"They were well taken care of, Padme. We had to separate them, though, but Rex has looked out for Luke over the years and Ahsoka has been with Leia. Luke was raised by Owen and Beru and Leia was raised by Bail Organa," Obi-Wan replied.

"But what about my parents? And my sister?" Padme asked. Obi-Wan looked at her sadly.

"I'm sorry Padme, but in order to protect the twins from the Emperor, we had to let them and the rest of the galaxy believe that you and Anakin died, as did the baby you were carrying," Obi-Wan replied. Anakin squeezed her shoulder.

"So...where are they now?" Anakin asked, as he suddenly answered his own question. He caught sight of the two young people near Rex and Ahsoka and immediately remembered them from a dream he had when he first found out Padme was pregnant.

"They're right here in this room," Anakin said, as he looked at them both.

"Yes, and they have just found out about you and each other, so they are in shock as well," Obi-Wan said.

Anakin and Padme stared at their grown children, hardly able to believe all they had missed. Tears slipped down Padme's cheeks, as they slowly approached them.

The tears were coming down Luke and Leia's cheeks now, as they looked at their parents. Padme merged the distance between them and took her son in her arms, hugging him tightly. He hugged back, freely crying now. Anakin stepped cautiously toward Leia, who looked at him with watery brown eyes.

"I used to see you in my dreams when I was little girl," she sobbed.

"What do you mean?" he asked gently. She sniffed.

"I would be having a nightmare and something horrible would be happening when suddenly all the bad things and all the fear would melt away. Then I'd find myself in a garden and you'd be there. You would pick me up and start rocking me and I felt safe. I think in the back of my mind I knew who you were, but I always thought it was just a dream," Leia sobbed. Anakin put his hand on her shoulder.

"It was the Will of the Force. Even though I was in a coma and I don't remember, the Force allowed me to comfort you when you needed me," Anakin explained. To his complete surprise, Leia dove into them, hugging him back tightly. Padme pulled back, so she could look at her son.

"You're so handsome, just like your father," she said, a few tears trickling down her cheeks. Luke sniffed.

"I've wanted to meet you for so long. I never thought it was possible, because they told me you and father were dead," Luke said sadly. Padme gave Anakin a brief glance, before hugging Luke again tightly.

Anakin pulled back and Leia began wiping her tears away, furiously. Anakin chuckled and wiped a couple away for her.

"You're just as beautiful as your mother. I knew you would be," he said. Leia smiled and then hugged her mother, while Anakin moved over to Luke.

"Now how come I'm not tall, like you?" Luke asked, with a smile. Anakin laughed and finally hugged his son. He pulled back and felt Padme's arms go around his waist. He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to her lips.

"Time was stolen from us by evil, but we're a family and we won't let them steal anything else from us," Anakin said, as Padme cuddled close to his side and their kids joined them on either side in a family hug.

"It's about time you woke up," Rex joked, as he approached too.

"Thanks Rex, for looking out for Luke for us all these years. And you too, Snips. Thanks for looking out for our little girl. It looks like Luke and Leia aren't the only ones that grew up," Anakin said wistfully.

"I've missed you, Master," Ahsoka, said choking back tears.

"Get in here, Snips, you're family too. Both of you," Anakin said, as Ahsoka hugged both Anakin and Padme. It was then that Anakin and Padme noticed Obi-Wan with Satine, who was holding a blonde headed little girl.

"You and Satine?" Anakin asked.

"Yes, I decided to break the code too. Best decision of my life," Obi-Wan replied. Anakin grinned and put his arm around Padme's waist, gazing at her fondly.

"Mine too," he added.

"You have daughter," Padme said excitedly. Satine smiled.

"Yes, this is little Ani," Satine said. Padme gasped and looked at her husband, whose eyes got big in surprise.

"You named her after…me?" Anakin asked in awe.

"Well, you are the reason she was born, you and Padme," Obi-Wan replied.

"I'm honored," he said genuinely.

"I guess I can't make fun of all your gray hairs now, though," Anakin joked.

"Ani," Padme scolded, with a light nudge to his ribs.

"Oh please, by all means, make your jokes padawan. I wouldn't expect anything less from you. The rest of us had the unfortunate experience of aging in the last eighteen years though," Obi-Wan mused, laughter dancing in his eyes.

"I used to take pride in the fact that I caused every single one of your gray hairs, but I guess I can't make that claim anymore, which means you're just getting old," Anakin joked.

"Anakin Skywalker, you are horrible," Padme scolded playfully.

"Sorry angel, you know I can't help myself," he laughed.

"It's all right Padme. I would be worried if he didn't give me a hard time," Obi-Wan joked, as he turned to his wife and daughter.

"Ani, this is your Uncle Anakin and Aunt Padme," Satine told her.

"Hi!" she called. Padme felt her heart melt.

"Hello sweetheart," Padme cooed to her.

"She's beautiful," Anakin told them.

"Yes, and I know now why you risked everything to be with Padme," Obi-Wan told them, as he glanced over at Captain Solo, who looked a little lost and unsure of what to do. He knew that Han was having trouble believing any of this, but Obi-Wan was positive that he would come around. There was something about Han...something that connected him to the Skywalkers, though Obi-Wan couldn't imagine what it could be.

"The hour grows late and I've had accommodations prepared for you," Zion said, politely interrupting.

"Perhaps it would be best to start out in the morning," Satine suggested, as Ani rubbed her eyes sleepily.

"I agree," Padme added.

"We can all go there and talk. I know there are still many questions you all want answered," Obi-Wan said. Anakin nodded and took Padme's hand. The Skywalker family, Kenobi family, Rex, Ahsoka, Han, Chewie and the droids followed the doctor to the lift that would take them to the accommodations he had arranged for them...


	22. The Truth About Vader

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I just created my own little AU corner to play in.

AN: Hey everyone, here's the next chapter. As always, thanks for all the amazing reviews. Enjoy and let me know what you think!

The Awakening: The Revised Edition

Chapter 22: The Truth About Vader

"So, he really did it. Palpatine really turned our Republic into an Empire," Padme said sadly. They were now sitting comfortably in the living area of the small apartment like quarters Zion Turmek had provided them for the night.

"I'm afraid so Padme," Obi-Wan replied.

"Yes, I was forced to flee Mandalore as well or face execution. That's how I found myself on Tatooine with Obi-Wan, thanks to Master Windu letting me know where he was," Satine added, as she held their sleeping daughter. Luke and Leia listened to everything intently, as they sat with their parents. And even Han was intrigued by the stories of the Clones Wars. He couldn't help but be fascinated, since he was about seven when the Clone Wars broke out and he grew up hearing stories. He refused to admit it, but now that one of his childhood idols stood before him alive and well, he was a little star struck. Everyone who remembered the Clone Wars knew about Anakin Skywalker, the Hero With No Fear. He was responsible for saving countless lives and landing huge victories against the Separatists. Han remembered how upset he was when he was just ten-years-old and had learned that Anakin Skywalker had supposedly been killed, along with his secret wife, Senator Padme Amidala. He remembered the stories being all over the Holonet for weeks. And now that he was face to face with his childhood hero, he wasn't sure exactly how to act around him. Still, he listened to every word, because he was secretly fascinated.

"But what about the other Jedi? What happened to everyone?" Anakin asked. Obi-Wan had been dreading that question.

"Anakin, we were betrayed. The Clone army was never really under our control. Palpatine had the ability to take control back anytime he wanted. He executed order 66 and the Clones turned on their Jedi commanders. Most in the field were killed by them. Master Yoda , Mace, and I were the only ones that managed to escape that I know of. And Rex is the only Clone we know of that defied his programming," Obi-Wan replied. Anakin was silent for a moment, trying to manage the grief he was feeling. He hesitated in asking, but he had to know.

"And those in the Temple?" he asked. Padme placed her hands comfortingly on his shoulders.

"Vader stormed the Temple with a battalion of Clones. No one survived," Obi-Wan replied, quietly.

"And Master Windu? He came to me after Anakin was injured," Padme said.

"Master Windu survived and he is waiting for us on Yavin IV, along with Owen and Beru. He had to take them there after he saved them from the Storm Troopers that were headed to the farm, looking for Artoo," Obi-Wan said.

"Why does the Empire want our Artoo?" Padme asked.

"Because I hid the plans for the Death Star in him," Leia answered.

"The Death Star?" Anakin asked.

"It's Palpatine's ultimate weapon. A space station with enough fire power to destroy a single planet with one blast. They have already demonstrated its power on Alderaan," Obi-Wan said.

"Alderaan? They destroyed Alderaan?" Padme asked in horror.

"Yes, I'm afraid so Padme," Obi-Wan replied. Padme turned to Leia and took her in her arms.. Leia gratefully accepted her mother's embrace.

"So, that's it. You, me, Snips, Master Windu and Master Yoda are that's left of the Jedi," Anakin said sadly, as he turned to Rex.

"And you defied your programming?" Anakin asked. Rex smiled.

"A wise Jedi once told me that I may be a Clone, but I'm not a drone and I always have a choice. I'm afraid my brothers weren't imparted with such wisdom," Rex replied.

"Wait…you mean those guys in the white armor are Clones?" Luke asked.

"Yes, and technically I am too. But when Order 66 was initiated, I fought it, because I didn't believe in what it was telling me to do. I'm not a murderer, despite what I was originally programmed to do. But your Father is the reason I was able to fight it, because he treated me like a friend and not just another look alike soldier," Rex explained.

"Thank you Rex, for looking after our Luke for all these years for us," Padme said. He smiled.

"It's been my honor, milady. He's one great kid," Rex replied.

"Yes, he has become an exceptional young man and since there are so few of us left, I feel it is imperative that we train Luke," Obi-Wan said. Anakin smiled and nodded.

"I am getting too old for this sort of thing, Anakin. I think you should train Luke and then when he is ready, he will make the journey to Degobah to seek out Master Yoda as part of his trials," Obi-Wan said. Anakin nodded and Luke smiled, at the prospect of training with his father.

"Yeah, you are getting old. But aren't you going to train Ani when she gets old enough?" he asked.

"We haven't made a decision about that yet," Satine replied. Obi-Wan smirked.

"Her count is high enough, but Satine isn't crazy about it," Obi-Wan replied.

"Well, she's still young and that leaves us with the question of Leia's training," Anakin said.

"Me? But I'm not like Luke," Leia replied. Anakin smiled at her.

"Yes you are and you feel the Force just as strongly as he does. Haven't you always been able to feel certain things and read people exceptionally well?" he asked. She nodded.

"Is that why I used to see you in my dreams when I was a little girl?" she asked. He nodded

"That's exactly why. I take it you probably take after your Mother and you want to continue in politics. If you're anything like her, which I'm positive you are, then you're probably a fantastic diplomat. But if you want me to, I can at least train you in the basics. It can be up to you about how much you want to learn," Anakin told her. She smiled.

"I'd like that," she said.

"So, I'm really going to train to be a Jedi?" Luke asked excitedly.

"That's right, if it's what you want," Anakin replied.

"Of course!" Luke exclaimed, making Anakin chuckle, before turning to Obi-Wan. He had one more question, one that they were both dreading.

"So, Vader is still Palpatine's apprentice?" Anakin asked. Obi-Wan sighed sadly.

"Yes, just after Master Windu left for Polis Massa with you and Padme, I confronted him on Mustafar. He had just finished killing the Separatist leaders when I intercepted him and a battle between us ensued," Obi-Wan began.

"Did you…feel anything?" Anakin asked cautiously.

"No, I'm afraid there are no redeeming qualities, I'm sorry," Obi-Wan replied.

"Redeeming qualities? Why would you care about Vader?" Leia asked, her eyes blazing.

"You didn't tell them?" Anakin asked.

"I thought that would be a little overwhelming," Obi-Wan replied.

"What about Vader? Did you know him before he was put in that suit?" Luke asked.

"Suit?" Anakin asked.

"Vader was severally burned in our fight on Mustafar, almost beyond recognition. He is now more machine than man and has to live inside a life support suit," Obi-Wan said. Padme put her hand to her mouth.

"I don't understand, what aren't you telling us about Vader?" Luke asked. Tears began to fall down Padme's cheeks.

"Oh Ani," Padme cried, as Anakin pulled her into his arms. Anakin took a deep breath, as he looked at the expectant faces of his two children.

"Not long after your mother and I were married, she discovered that she was pregnant. I was fighting in the outer rim and had been away for nearly three months. The night before Obi-Wan and I finally returned to Coruscant, your Mother was abducted. Palpatine was behind the whole thing," Anakin said, trying to continue. Obi-Wan put his hand up and took it upon himself to continue.

"Your Mother does not remember being abducted, as Palpatine made sure her short term memory was erased. They performed an operation and removed the fetus from your Mother's womb. They kept it alive and sent it to Kamino," Obi-Wan said.

"Kamino is the place where all the Clones were created, right?" Leia asked.

"Yes Leia, you know your history well," Obi-Wan replied.

"I don't get it. What does that have to do with Vader?" Luke asked.

"The next morning, your Mother was back in her apartment, remembering nothing of the previous night. That morning, she had a miscarriage, or so we thought," Anakin said sadly.

"For a long time, I thought Palpatine was my friend. I trusted him, looked up to him, and even supported him. I couldn't see what he was really doing though, none of us could. Originally, he wanted me as his apprentice. Somehow, he knew about my secret marriage to your mother and he would have used her against me somehow...and succeeded. But he must have seen some sort of flaw in that plan, so he needed a new apprentice...one with my blood," Anakin said, choking back a sob. It suddenly dawned on Luke and Leia what Palpatine had done with their parent's unborn child that he had stolen.

"You mean..." Luke trailed off, not sure if he could say it.

"Vader is..." the horror of the implications was just too much for Leia.

"Vader should have been your brother. But I need all of you to understand that he ceased to be a Skywalker the minute he was stolen from your Mother's womb," Obi-Wan told them. Luke and Leia sat there stunned for a moment, hearing their mother cry softly against their father's chest.

"There's good in him...there has to be," Padme said, as she clung tightly to her husband.

"I hope you're right, my angel," Anakin replied.

"I don't want you to have that kind of false hope. I fought him and he is pure evil," Obi-Wan replied. The tears came harder for Padme now.

"I'm so sorry, my love," Anakin said, as held her tightly, as she cried.

Luke and Leia leaned into their parents and each put their arms around them in a hug. Obi-Wan smiled at the small family moment.

"We should try to all get some sleep now. Tomorrow morning, we need to head out for Yavin IV," Obi-Wan said.

"What's on Yavin IV?" Anakin asked.

"The Rebel Base. We need to get the Death Star plans that are inside Artoo there, so we can begin searching for a weakness," Leia said.

"I supposed they'll need pilots for a mission like that," Anakin said. Obi-Wan laughed.

"Yes Anakin, I'm sure they will gladly welcome your expertise," Obi-Wan replied. Padme calmed down and wiped her tears away, before hugging both her children and smiling at them.

"Leia...I know Alderaan was your home. And I want you to know that your Father and I are here for you if you need us," Padme said. Leia hugged her mother.

"Thank you," she replied. Anakin smiled, as he put his arm around Padme and they retired to their bedroom for the night. There were three other rooms left. Leia took one, Obi-Wan and Satine took another, Rex and Luke shared the last, while Han opted for the large sofa and Chewie bunked down on a floor cushion.

_

* * *

_

Sometime later

Anakin smiled, as he watched his wife brush out her curls, while sitting by the window. There was nothing out there to see but rain and even if there had been, he would always find her much more interesting than anything. Lightning flashed and thunder boomed every once in a while, but Padme looked happy now and that's what mattered to him. Obi-Wan had informed him earlier that he and Artoo had to "crash" their ship in order to make the galaxy believe that he and Padme were really dead almost eighteen years ago. He chuckled, at her earlier reaction when she had found that Obi-Wan had salvaged some of their clothes, meaning mostly hers, and a few of her personal items, which Satine had kept safe for her all these years. She had been absolutely giddy when she found that he had salvaged her keepsake box containing his old padawan braid and the japor snippet he had made for her. She had brightened considerably and it had cheered her up immensely.

"You're laughing at me," she chided playfully. He came behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I'd never laugh at you. I just love seeing you happy, especially with everything we've been through," Anakin replied, as he kissed her bare shoulder.

"I still can't believe it Anakin. They're all grown up. We missed everything," she said sadly.

"Hey, we have not missed everything. We can still be a family. Palpatine won't take anymore away from us, not this time. We're going to stop him now and make him pay for everything he's done, I promise," Anakin told her, as he wrapped her in his arms.

"I love you so much and now I don't have to hide it anymore," he told her.

"I know, we can finally be completely open about our marriage and no longer hide our love, just like we've always wanted. And we have two beautiful, amazing kids. I love you too," she replied, as he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. The kiss grew deeper and their lips moved passionately over one another's. Anakin lifted her into his arms and carried her to the bed...

* * *

The next morning, Padme was in the kitchen, cutting some fresh fruit that Zion Turmek had provided them along with some pastries for a quick breakfast before their departure. Everyone gathered around the table and Padme sat down with them.

"Obi-Wan, I want to thank you for retrieving my keepsake box from my ship all those years ago. And to you Satine, for keeping it safe for me. It really means a lot to me," Padme said.

"You're welcome Padme. We knew that it had some very special things inside," he replied. Padme nodded and touched the japor snippet around her neck.

"That's beautiful Mom, where did you get it?" Leia asked.

"Your Father made it for me, when he was just a little boy," Padme replied, smiling at her husband. Han got up from the table after finishing and motioned for Chewie to follow.

"We're going to go prep the ship. We'll leave soon," Han said.

"Artoo, go with them and help them check the ship over," Anakin said. Artoo whirred obediently.

"Look, I don't need this little rust bucket's help. I got it," Han replied testily.

"I wasn't doubting your abilities, Captain. But you will be carrying my family aboard your ship, so I am only taking extra precautions," Anakin replied calmly.

"Fine, whatever. Come on," Han said, as he motioned for Artoo.

"You know, I don't know why you have to be such a nerfherder!" Leia said, standing up. She had about had it with the Captain's attitude.

"Look your worship, I'd love to stand here and argue with you all day, but I've got important things to do. So why don't you go do whatever little princesses like you do and mind your own business," Han replied.

"Why you, no good scoundrel!" Leia screamed. Han simply rolled his eyes and left for the docking bay. Padme giggled a little to herself. Boy, did they sound familiar. She looked around at the other three men and wasn't surprised to see that they hadn't picked up on anything. Satine smiled quietly, indeed noticing what Padme had noticed. When she and Ani had first met again, she had been rotten to him. She hadn't meant the nasty things she'd said, but at the time she was trying to push him away thinking that the feelings she was having would go away too. They of course hadn't done anything but strengthen and as they tried to push each other away, they had only succeeded in driving themselves right back into each other's arms. She remembered Anakin telling her how Obi-Wan and Satine bickered terribly too, almost at a ridiculous level. If Padme was right, then she suspected her daughter was a little attracted to Captain Solo and was a little angry with herself for it, just like she had been when she found herself having forbidden feelings and highly attracted to a former Jedi padawan, whom was now her husband. She suspected Leia was angry at herself for being attracted to a rugged space pilot for hire and that the Captain was also frustrated with himself for being attracted to a privileged young woman like Leia. The attraction was there, but it would be interesting to see where it went, if anywhere at all. With pondering those thoughts, she turned her attention to the conversation at the table.

After everyone was finished, they packed up and headed for the docking bay.

* * *

Han finished checking the underside of the ship, while Goldenrod, as Han had deemed him, was loading their things. Suddenly, the blast doors opened and about a dozen storm troopers entered. The Empire had tracked them down.

"Great, just what we need. We've got company!" Han called to his passengers, as the storm troopers raised their blasters.

"Freeze!" they called.

"Luke, get your mother and sister on the ship," Anakin ordered. Obi-Wan ushered Satine and Ani up the ramp, before drawing his light saber.

"But what about..." Luke stopped when he felt the light saber on his belt fly off and into his father's hand and he looked on with wide eyes. He knew he was supposed to get on the ship, but he wanted to see his Father in action for the first time.

"I thought these guys used to be on our side," Anakin quipped.

"Either that or we used to on their side," Obi-Wan quipped back.

"Right or left?" Anakin asked. Ahsoka rolled her eyes. Some things never changed.

"Right," Obi-Wan answered.

"Good, I always liked the left better," Anakin replied, as they began blocking the blaster bolts. Rex drew his blaster and started firing, while Padme stood near her children.

"Ani, I need a blaster!" she called. Anakin would have preferred that she just get on the ship, but he knew her better than that. Using the Force, he pulled a blaster from one of the Trooper's hands and it flew into Padme's. Luke watched in amazement, as his Mother began firing, picking off three Troopers instantly.

Anakin flipped into the center of a cluster of them and swung his saber, taking several down at once. They finished the last of them, just as more began to crowd through the door. Obi-Wan took down several dozen more, before ushering Luke and Leia up the ramp.

"There's too many," Obi-Wan called, as he waved Ahsoka and Rex ran up the ramp.

"Go!" Anakin called, as he grabbed Padme's hand. as they and Obi-Wan ran up the Falcon's ramp and Han quickly closed it. Obi-Wan strapped in and Anakin headed for the cockpit. The ship lurched, as it received fire, as Han took off. He blasted out of the hanger and through the rainy atmosphere. Several TIE fighters swarmed around them and the ship rocked, as it took another hit.

"Damn, I just can't shake 'em," Han said, as the ship was rocked with another hit.

"Let me take the controls," Anakin said.

"You're not flyin' my ship!" Han fumed.

"If you want to live to fly your ship another day, you'll let me get us out of this!" Anakin argued back. Han threw up his hands and switched to the co-pilot chair. Anakin quickly put the headset on and started flipping switches and taking the controls as if he knew the ship like the back of his hand. He then began weaving through the oncoming fighters.

"What do we have tailing us?" Anakin asked.

"At least a dozen TIE fighters," Han replied. Anakin flipped on the comm.

"Snips, can you and Padme get on the canons?" Anakin called.

"_We're on our way,"_ Padme replied.

"You're gonna let your wife try to shoot down TIE fighters?" Han asked incredulously.

"Don't underestimate her, Captain. She's an excellent shot. You should be worried about the TIE fighters," Anakin replied. Han looked skeptical, but she surprised him when he saw three TIE fighters disappear from the scanner almost instantly after she took the canons. Ahsoka was dropping them fast too and seeing that they had it under control, Anakin jammed the throttle down to get speed and distance on them. He began quickly flipping switches and getting them ready for hyperspace.

"How the hell do you know how to fly this ship?" Han asked, though he shouldn't have been surprised, considering he was considered the best pilot in the galaxy during the Clone Wars.

"It's Corellian freighter, right?" Anakin asked. Han nodded.

"I've flown quite a few Corellian ships before. Not anything quite like this design, but the controls are similar," Anakin replied.

"I'm getting ready to take us into hyperspace. Get back to the cabin and strap in," Anakin called into the comm. Padme and Ahsoka did so and Anakin jettisoned them into hyperspace. Once they were safely in hyperspace, Anakin left the cockpit and went back into the cabin.

"That was some very nice shooting, angel. You too Snips," he said, as he wrapped his arms around Padme.

"Well, I guess I had a pretty good teacher," Ahsoka replied.

"That was some very nice piloting you did as well," Padme replied, as she kissed him tenderly.

"I set the course for Yavin IV. We should be there in a few hours," Anakin said, as he and Padme sat down next to Luke, Leia and Obi-Wan. Han and Chewie came back not long after that to pass the time with a game The Skywalkers spent their time talking and getting to know each other more, along their friends.

"Ben, my Aunt and Uncle were taken to the Yavin base, right?" Luke asked.

"Yes, they are safe there," Obi-Wan replied. Luke nodded, knowing that he and his Uncle would have to talk. He wanted to ask him why he had withheld so many secrets from him. He understood why Leia's adopted father had to keep the truth from her. His planet was too close to the core worlds and he had to make sure there was no suspicion as to who she really was. His situation was different and he felt that his Uncle owed him a little explanation...

_In the next chapter, the Skywalker family arrives at the rebel base on Yavin IV. The fact that Anakin Skywalker and Padme Amidala are alive comes as a shock to many..._


	23. Arrival on Yavin IV

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. It all belongs to George.

AN: Here's chapter 23! Thanks for all the awesome reviews! Enjoy and let me know what you think!

The Awakening

Chapter 23: Arrival on Yavin IV

During the trip so far to Yavin IV, conversations filled the cabin, as stories were exchanged and relationships were formed. Years from now, they would come to look upon the Millennium Falcon with great memories and sentiment.

Leia wanted to know everything about the Senate and her Mother's time as a Senator and Luke wanted to know about everything the Jedi.

"So, Obi-Wan mentioned you were Queen of Naboo?" Leia asked.

"Yes, I served two three year terms until I was twenty-one. Then, the newly elected Queen Jamilla asked me to serve as Senator and I couldn't refuse her," Padme replied.

"So, you met Dad for a second time during your first term?" Leia asked. She found herself unusually curious about how her parents came together. She supposed deep down, she found a love story like theirs romantic and wanted romance of her own, though she wasn't about to admit that she longed for matters of the heart. Her parents had an amazing story. She couldn't imagine how hard it had to have been for them to be apart for months at a time and keep their marriage a secret.

"Yes, I was twenty-four and he was just nineteen and still apprenticing under Obi-Wan. I had been fighting against a bill called the military creation act for nearly a year. I was returning to Coruscant for the final vote on it when there was another assassination attempt on my life. There had already been one as we left Naboo. That is when Chancellor Palpatine decided that I needed Jedi protection. The Jedi Council sent Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi and Padawan Anakin Skywalker. I recognized Obi-Wan right away, but your father caught me completely off guard. I didn't know if I expected him to still be a little boy or something, but here was this tall, blonde, handsome young man before me and he literally took my breath away. I, of course, wasn't going to allow him to know that, so I covered my astonishment up by telling him he would always be that little boy I knew on Tatooine, after he told me that I had grown more beautiful," Padme remembered. Leia winced slightly and Padme chuckled.

"I know. I said some very harsh things to him, while trying to push away any feelings or attraction I was developing toward him. Eventually, Coruscant grew too dangerous and Anakin was assigned to escort me back to Naboo for my protection. We went to the Lake Country where I continued to send him all kinds of mixed signals. I knew I was falling in love with him, but I was so scared, because I knew the Jedi Council would never allow it and Anakin could be expelled. That night, he poured his heart out to me and I shot him down, telling him that we could never be. The next morning, I discovered that he had been having nightmares about his mother. He insisted she was dying, so we left Naboo against his mandate and went to Tatooine. Anakin found her later in a Tuskan Raider's camp where she had been captured and tortured. She died in his arms and he brought her back to the Lars moisture farm so we could give her a proper burial. He was so angry and I was so frightened for him," Padme explained, as her gaze locked with her husband's.

"Soon after that, we received a distress call from Obi-Wan. He had been captured on Geonosis. Mace Windu ordered us to stay put, but we decided to try and go rescue him. Unfortunately, we got captured ourselves and were slated for execution. We were waiting to be brought to execution when I finally told your father I loved him. It didn't seem to matter anymore since we were going to die and I couldn't let him die not knowing how much I truly loved him," Padme explained. Anakin smiled.

"And even though I thought that we were about to die, it was the happiest moment of my life. I would have died happy that day, knowing your Mother loved me in return," Anakin added.

After the battle of Geonosis, we decided that denying our feelings was only making us miserable and would eventually destroy our will to live, so when he escorted me back to Naboo, we married in secret," Padme finished her story, gazing fondly at her husband.

"It's a beautiful story, Mom. Ever since dad...Bail...told me I was adopted, I wondered what my birth parents were like," she said, looking to them both.

"I wondered why they gave me up and I wondered if they loved each other. I used to think the worst about them, but I never imagined that I actually have the best," Leia said. Padme hugged her.

"I love you mom and you too daddy. I've always known you. You were there for me in my dreams," Leia said.

"We love you too Leia," Padme said, trying to hold back tears, but failing miserably. A few tears slipped down Anakin's cheeks as well.

"I'm glad that the Force allowed me to be there for you when you needed me most, even if I don't remember any awareness I had while I was in the coma," Anakin said, as he looked at both his kids.

"You both have to know that your mother and I never intended for things to happen the way they did. We had plans to resign our positions as a Jedi and a Senator so we could move home to Naboo and raise a family," Anakin told them.

"We know," Luke assured them, as Anakin held Padme close. Leia smiled, as her parents embraced.

"Uncle Rex was telling me all about all the places you two have been. Fighting in the Clone Wars must have been amazing," Luke said.

"When I told you those stories, I didn't intend for it to glorify the war," Rex replied.

"Rex is right. The Clone Wars was hell. We were constantly surrounded by violence, death, and atrocities. We were fighting an enemy bent on committing mass genocide and ruling the galaxy with an iron fist. And being away from your mother for months at a time was pure agony," Anakin explained. Luke shrank back a little, but Anakin put his hand on his shoulder.

"I know that you long for adventure. I did too after growing up on that wicked sand pit and you've been there longer than I was. Just know that being a Jedi is about protecting and defending those who cannot help themselves. The innocents that have no power and keeping the evil that will always threaten us at bay. We fight only to keep peace and help those in need. The Clone Wars forced us into a war that none of us believed in. At first, I sought the glory of it all, but there was no glory to be found, not like they portrayed it on the Holonet," Anakin explained. Luke nodded.

"You will be a Jedi and you never have to go back to that place if you don't want to," Anakin promised. Luke swallowed his tears.

"I hate it there. I hate farming too," Luke mentioned. Anakin smiled.

"Yeah, I can't say that I would have made a good farmer either," Anakin said.

"Uncle Owen is going to be pretty upset though when he finds out I'm not going back to Tatooine," Luke said.

"You leave Owen to me. You get to choose what you want to do with your life. And besides, we're your parents and you're staying with us now," Anakin told him. Luke smiled and nodded.

"So, what was it like being my dad's padawan?" Luke asked to Ahsoka.

"Well…there was never a dull moment," Ahsoka replied, making them all chuckle.

"That's putting it mildly," Obi-Wan quipped. Anakin shrugged.

"I can pretty much take credit for a majority of those gray hairs on your head. And don't let Snips fool you. I'm lucky I don't have my own share of premature gray hairs," Anakin said, tossing a look at his former padawan.

"I was only following your example, Master," Ahsoka replied innocently.

"Uh huh and questioning me at every turn," Anakin added.

"Someone had to keep you on your toes," she quipped back, as they smiled at each other.

Suddenly, they heard a beeping. Han, who had been keeping to himself, hopped up.

"Looks like we're coming up on Yavin IV. Strap in," he told them. They all did so and Han brought them out of hyperspace over Yavin IV. He received landing clearance from the rebel base, when he revealed he was carrying Princess Leia on board and he slowly took the ship into the planet's atmosphere.

* * *

The Millennium Falcon docked in the main bay at the base. Mon Mothma was awaiting their arrival, expecting only to greet Princess Leia and Master Kenobi. She was standing beside Rush Clovis, who had only recently actively joined their cause in light of Bail's death. Mon still wasn't sure she could trust him, since he had at one time been affiliated with the Separatists during the war. But he had pleaded to her that he was young and made many wrong choices back then. And he had secretly been funding their cause for years now from afar. Now that Bail was gone, he had agreed at great personal risk to actively join their cause. He seemed sincere and she honestly couldn't turn down his political expertise. She was a little overwhelmed at being named the political leader of the Rebellion and Bail had some very big shoes to feel. Little did she know, they were about to get a very big surprise. Rush and Mon's mouths both dropped open, as they witnessed Anakin Skywalker walk down the ramp and extend his hand, as Padme Amidala walked down as well. Following them was Princess Leia and a blonde haired young man that bore a strong resemblance to Anakin. Rex, Ahsoka, the Kenobi family, Chewie, and finally Han followed. Obi-Wan took the initiative to approach Mon first.

"Master Kenobi…am I seeing ghosts?" Mon asked in astonishment. Obi-Wan smiled thinly.

"No, they are alive and there is quite a story behind it. Perhaps we can go somewhere to discuss this," Obi-Wan suggested. Rush stepped toward the group of people, his eyes wide in disbelief.

"Padme…how can this be?" Rush asked.

"It's a very long story," Padme said, as she glanced up at Anakin.

"I went to your funeral. I mourned you for months and I endured that ludicrous story that you were secretly married to a Jedi. But I knew it couldn't be true. I knew that they were just trying to defame your good name," Rush said, as his eyes drank in the sight of her.

"That story is true. This is my husband, Anakin Skywalker," Padme replied. Rush frowned deeply and Anakin smirked.

"Padme…is it really you?" Mon asked. Padme smiled.

"Yes and I promise we'll explain everything," Padme answered.

"You haven't changed at all," Mon noticed.

"That's very much a part of our story too," Padme said.

"Well, this is definitely a story I want to hear. Let's retire to my sitting room," Mon suggested, as she led the way. Rush followed and Anakin could feel the other man glaring daggers into his back.

* * *

As they entered Mon's spacious sitting room in her quarters, they all found seats.

"Mon is white as a sheet," Padme mentioned.

"She's just in shock. She'll understand why most everyone had to believe we were dead. It was all to protect Luke and Leia," Anakin said.

"I know. I just wonder how my family will react when they find out. I don't even know when I'll be able to tell them. Naboo is too close to the core. We can't even go there right now," Padme fretted. Anakin took her hands in his own.

"They will understand and I will make sure we find the opportunity to go see them with the kids. Once they understand that Luke and Leia's lives depended upon Obi-Wan's plan to fake our deaths, they'll understand," Anakin assured her, as he pressed his lips to hers in a tender kiss.

"No matter what happens, I know that everything will be okay, because we're together," Padme told him, as they kissed again.

"Perhaps you should begin your story at the beginning," Rush said, interrupting them.

"Yes, I must stay that it is wonderful to find out that you are both alive, but I'm very curious as to what exactly is going on ," Mon stated.

"Only a few people outside me knew they were still alive. It was done for the safety of the children," Obi-Wan began.

"Children?" Mon Mothma asked.

"Yes, you already know Leia and this is Luke. They are Anakin and Padme's twin children," Obi-Wan replied. Mon Mothma smiled.

"I should have known. Now that I look at Leia, the resemblance to Padme is uncanny," Mon mentioned. Anakin smiled.

"Yeah, she's as beautiful as her Mother," Anakin added, as Padme gazed up at him.

"I still don't understand any of this," Rush spat in frustration.

"Jedi weren't allowed to marry, so when I hear that you were secretly married to Padme, it makes me wonder why you weren't expelled," Rush said, almost angrily.

"They didn't know," Padme replied. Rush shook his head.

"Of course they didn't. I'm sorry Padme, but I should have intervened all those years ago. I knew he was seducing you. Had I known he was a Jedi, I would have exposed him and freed you from his Jedi mind tricks," Rush spat, glaring at Anakin. Padme flew to her feet and slapped Clovis across the face.

"How dare you!" Padme cried, as Anakin jumped up and held her back.

"Angel, it's okay," Anakin whispered to her.

"No it's not. I will not let this traitor talk to you like that," Padme said, as she turned a stormy brown glare to Rush.

"Anakin is my husband and I love him and my children, more than my own life. Don't you EVER imply that our love is just a farce," Padme said fiercely, as Anakin pulled her back. She relaxed in his embrace.

"I'm sorry for my outburst," Padme apologized.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, not after everything you both have been through," Ahsoka consoled her.

"She's right. You're not the one who should be sorry," Rex added, glaring at Clovis.

Obi-Wan sighed.

"I will continue the story and let me make it clear, Senator Clovis, that you were out of line," Obi-Wan began. Clovis shrank away from Obi-Wan's withering stare.

"As you know, Palpatine and his apprentice…Vader critically injured Anakin just before Order 66 was executed," Obi-Wan began.

"We took him to Polis Massa to get him medical treatment outside the Republic. Just before we arrived, Padme went into labor and just before she gave birth, Anakin fell into a coma as a result of his injuries. After the twins were born, Padme did as well. Anakin and Padme's connection runs so deeply that when Anakin slipped away, Padme did as well. The doctor was convinced that the only way they would live was to suspend them in carbon freezing, which would keep them alive and allow Anakin's body the needed time to heal. And so, that is what we did and for the last eighteen years, Anakin's body slowly healed. In the meantime, we were forced to separate the twins for their protection. Palpatine couldn't get even an inkling to their true identities. Leia was hidden in plain sight as Bail Organa's adopted daughter and Luke was hidden away on Tatooine. I needed Luke as far away from the Emperor as possible, for I knew if he saw him too soon, he would immediately know that Luke was Anakin's son. Then, we had to fake Anakin and Padme's deaths in order to make sure Palpatine was positive that they were gone and that the child or children as it was, perished with them. And…our plan in that respect has succeeded," Obi-Wan stated.

"Yes, and just in time," Mace said, as he entered. Anakin and Padme rose.

"It's good to see you both alive and well," Mace stated.

"And you, Master," Anakin replied, as Artoo rolled in behind him.

"We extracted the Death Star plans from Artoo and they were completely in tact. They're being analyzed now," Mace informed everyone.

"Well, you'll certainly need a good General for that mission, one who happens to be an excellent pilot," Rex said, nudging Anakin.

"We were hoping you would take the lead on this mission, Anakin," Mace stated. Anakin nodded.

"I'll do my best, Master," Anakin replied. Mace turned his attention to Luke.

"Luke, your Aunt and Uncle are waiting in the dining hall. Perhaps you'd all like to join them for evening meal," Mace suggested. They all exchanged glances.

"I suppose we better," Anakin said.

"I'll have you shown to a residence where you can freshen up before evening meal," Mon said.

"Thank you," Padme replied, as they followed Mon to the lift.

* * *

After settling into their new residence, Padme stood in the kitchen with Satine. She watched as Satine helped Ani put her shoes on.

"She's so beautiful," Padme mentioned, as her heart ached for a child. While she loved her grown children with all her heart and soul, even though she had only met them, seeing Satine with her little girl made Padme realize that she wanted a baby. Eighteen years had passed, but Padme was still in the mind frame of an expectant mother.

"It's still not too late, you know," Satine said.

"What do you mean?" Padme asked.

"It's not too late for you and Anakin to have…more children," Satine replied, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Is it that obvious?" Padme asked. Satine smiled.

"Only because I used to get the same look on my face when I thought I would never have a child," Satine replied. Padme smiled.

"Thanks. And you're right, Anakin and I've been given a second chance at not only having a family with Luke and Leia, but growing our family," Padme said.

"And if any two people deserve such a chance, it's you and Anakin," Satine replied.

"Thank you," Padme said, as they finished getting ready for evening meal.

* * *

The Kenobi family and everyone else had gone ahead, while the Skywalkers hung back for a few minutes, as they finished getting ready.

Anakin knew there would be tension at dinner. He could sense Luke's anger toward Owen. Normally, he would be worried, since he knew exactly what he was like at Luke's age. Fortunately, it seemed that his son had inherited his mother's calmer nature and less volatile temper. Leia had already proven that she had been the one to inherit his temper. He came up behind Padme, as she brushed her hair. She was wearing a light blue dress and matching headband. He leaned down and kissed her neck and she smiled. She stood up and Anakin pulled her into his arms, kissing her softly on the lips.

"Is Luke okay? He didn't seem at all excited about seeing Owen and Beru," Padme asked. Anakin smiled at her.

"Are you sure you're not a Jedi?" he asked. She smiled back.

"Yes, I'm sure. But I am married to one and our son is doing the exact same thing his father does when he's nervous," Padme said, as they watched Luke fidget and run his hand through his hair. He was sitting in their private family room in their wing of the residence, which included their bedrooms and own private family room.

"He looks just like you when he does that," she said.

"Maybe, but fortunately, he has a calmer temper than I do," Anakin replied.

"I think he's just worried about seeing Owen. He's feeling a lot of things right now, and none of them are good feelings toward his Uncle. It doesn't help that Owen and I never see eye to eye either," Anakin replied.

"It'll be fine, you'll see. We should go," Padme said. Anakin nodded. Luke and Leia followed their parents and they eventually found the dining room where Mon Mothma was waiting for them. Obi-Wan and the others were already there and they were surprised to see Han as well. It seemed that Mon Mothma had insisted that he stay around for dinner. Upon seeing Luke, Owen and Beru rushed over to him.

"Oh Luke, I'm so glad you're okay," Beru said, as she hugged him.

"What were you thinking? You just went gallivanting off across the desert searching for that old wizard after I told you not to!" Owen said.

"I went looking for Artoo and Ben found me," Luke protested.

"Yes we heard he found you after you'd been clubbed by one of those sand people! You could have been killed!" Owen argued.

"I'm fine! And if I hadn't gone, I probably still wouldn't know that my parents are alive! Why did you lie to me?" Luke demanded. Owen looked up, noticing Anakin and Padme for the first time.

"Oh my goodness…it's true," Beru said.

"If you want to know the truth Luke, I honestly didn't think they would ever wake up. I didn't want you living on false hope," Owen replied.

"False hope? How would telling me my mother's name give me false hope? You told me nothing about her and you lied about my father being a Jedi," Luke said, not understanding his uncle's reasoning.

"Owen and I have never seen eye to eye when it comes to a lot of things, including the Jedi," Anakin told him.

"Please, let's just sit down and we can discuss this more," Padme pleaded, tugging at Anakin's arm. Anakin backed away and sat down next to Padme. Luke sat beside his Mother Leia sat between Han and her Father. On the other side, Obi-Wan and Satine sat with Ani, Rex, and Ahsoka. Next to Mon at the head of the table was Rush, while Owen and Beru sat on the other side of him. The food was served and Mon Mothma spoke first.

"Let me just begin by saying that the news that you are both alive comes as great joy for me and will also inspire a great deal of hope in the people and the rebellion," Mon Mothma smiled.

"Thank you Mon," Padme said graciously.

"Do you think they'll be able to find a weakness in the design of the Death Star soon?" Anakin asked.

"We are confident. We will need good pilots though. This mission will be no easy undertaking. But with your experience, it will increase our chances of success," Mon Mothma replied.

"Well, you can count on me then," Anakin replied.

"Me too," Luke put in.

"Absolutely not," Owen protested.

"I think that is for Luke to decide," Anakin replied.

"So, you just show up after eighteen years and start being a father to him?" Owen retorted.

"Owen!" Beru scolded. Anakin was about to retort, but Padme beat him to it.

"My husband is a good man, Owen. Palpatine stole those years from us, but we are a family. Luke is more than old enough to make his own decisions. I realize that you only want to protect him, but he is his father's son. I think you know that and it scares you. Facing the Empire is a scary and dangerous thing, but we can't let them continue to rule us. I used to worry myself sick when Anakin was out fighting in the war, but I knew that he was needed. Millions of people died in the war, but millions more would have died if Anakin hadn't been out there. Billions of people were just murdered senselessly, because Palpatine believes he has the right to exterminate life where he sees fit. Alderaan will not be the last planet he uses his Death Star on if we do not stop him," Padme said passionately. But Owen acted as if he hadn't heard her.

"When will it be safe for us to return to Tatooine?" Owen asked Obi-Wan.

"Within a few days, I suppose," Obi-Wan replied.

"Owen, you don't have to go back to Tatooine," Anakin said.

"And what are we supposed to do here?" Owen asked.

"Help us. Be here for us. We are a family, even if it is not by blood. Padme and I will always be grateful to you and Beru for taking care of Luke for us. And I believe this is what Mom would have wanted. If you do not want to stay here, then at least return to Naboo with Padme and me when we're able to. Farming is much more productive on a planet like Naboo," Anakin said.

"Tatooine was your home, or did you forget that when you abandoned your Mother to run off with those wizards? You were all she ever talked about and yet, you left her," Owen shot back.

"Owen Lars!" Beru scolded again, none too happy with her husband's behavior.

"I never wanted to leave her! I wanted to free her too, but Watto wouldn't have it. She wanted me to go. She knew I needed someone to teach me about my powers and to help me understand them. She wanted me to help people. I never wanted to leave her, but she told me it was the right thing to do. You have no idea how hard it was for me!" Anakin yelled back.

"We'll be returning to Tatooine when we're permitted. Will you be coming Luke?" Owen asked. Luke looked straight at his uncle with an unforgiving stare.

"No," he replied. Owen nodded and got up from the table with Beru and left. Padme put her hand on Anakin's shoulder to comfort him. Anakin smiled at her, as he felt another hand on his shoulder. He looked over, only to see his daughter smiling at him. He smiled back, knowing he had a loving family that supported him. He wasn't going to let what Owen said bother him, for he knew his mother was proud of him. Padme had told him many times that she would be and he believed her.

* * *

Later after dinner, Anakin stood outside the base looking up at the star filled night sky.

"Ani, are you okay?" Padme asked, as she came out to join him.

"I'm fine angel, just thinking," Anakin replied.

"Don't let what Owen said get to you. Your mother would be so proud of you Ani, I know she would," Padme told him. Anakin nodded.

"I know. I just...I wonder what would have happened if I could have freed her. She might still be alive and then she could have met her grandchildren. Maybe if I had gotten to her sooner..." he trailed off, when Padme cupped his face in her hands.

"You can't start doing this to yourself again. Your Mother's death was not your fault. Sometimes these things happen and no one has any control. You can't save everyone and we have to accept what happened and move on," Padme told him.

"I know and I have moved past it for the most part. Owen just brought up a lot of bad memories tonight," Anakin replied. Padme combed her fingers through the hair in a comforting manner, like she always did.

"I know, but just remember how many people you have that love you. And remember all our good memories and all the good memories we're going to make together," she replied. He smiled and leaned down to kiss her.

"You always know what to say to make me feel better," he replied. She smiled and kissed him again. Anakin slanted his head, so he could deepen the kiss. Padme parted her lips, allowing his tongue to slide against hers. She felt her knees go weak, as his kiss turned from tender and gentle to passionate and hard. He eventually broke the kiss, leaving them both gasping for air. Padme laid her head against his chest and he wrapped his arms around her tiny frame, holding her close.

"I love you," Padme whispered.

"I love you too, angel," he replied, as they gazed up at the starry sky above…


	24. Family

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I just created my own little AU sandbox to play in.

AN: Here's chapter 24! Thanks for all the amazing reviews! Enjoy and let me know what you think

The Awakening: The Revised Edition

Chapter 24: Family

Padme brushed her hair out as she sat at the vanity. She heard their bedroom door slide open and saw her husband walk in.

"Is Luke okay?" she asked, as she put her brush down. He smiled and dropped a kiss on top of her head.

"Yeah, we had a good talk. I told him that it's perfectly normal to be angry, especially with the way Owen acts. I told him that I was pretty angry a lot when I was his age, but that he could avoid my mistakes, because he can talk to us and we'll help him," Anakin said. Padme smiled.

"I'd say that's some pretty good advice, Dad," she replied. He smiled.

"Well, someone taught me that it didn't make me a bad person to be angry; that it made me human and that I could learn to control and deal with it," Anakin said, referring to her.

"Well, you did very well and you're a wonderful father. I knew you would be," Padme replied.

"I hope so. I'm new at this," he said. She nodded.

"Me too," she replied, as a look of sadness swept over her face. He had noticed this had happened several times tonight and now he could finally find out what was bothering her, though he had a good idea.

"Angel, what is it?" he asked.

"It's…nothing really. I…I love Luke and Leia so much, even though we just met them. But it just feels strange, because we were planning for two babies and now they're grown. And they grew up without us," Padme said, as a few tears slipped down her cheeks. Anakin pulled her into his arms and she cried against his chest.

"I know angel…I know," he said.

"To everyone else, eighteen years has passed, but to us, we're still in the mind frame of welcoming two tiny infants…two babies that aren't babies anymore," he continued.

"I love Luke and Leia so much…but I want a baby," she confessed.

"I know, me too," he replied. She looked up at him.

"You do?" she asked.

"Of course. We were so excited to start a family. Luke and Leia are very much our family too, but I want what you want and that's more kids," Anakin replied. Padme smiled.

"Me too. I want to have another baby," she said.

"Then I say we make it happen. Besides, we both know how much fun it will be trying to get you pregnant again," he replied, wriggling his eyebrows playfully. She giggled.

"You don't think Luke and Leia might think we love them any less, because we're trying to have a baby, do you?" she asked.

"No, I think they'll be thrilled for us and they'll love having a little brother or sister," he replied, as he kissed her softly. They gazed at each other and their lips met again, this time with much more heat. Padme slipped her arms around his neck, as he deepened the kiss.

"I love you so much," he whispered, as he pressed his forehead to hers.

"And I you, my handsome Jedi protector," she whispered back, as their lips met again in a passionate kiss. Anakin swept her into his arms and strode toward the bed where their love and desire would consume them…

* * *

Two Storm Troopers dragged Zion Turmek through the hallways on the Death Star. They entered the conference room where Governor Tarkin and Darth Vader. Zion Turmek's eyes were wide with fear, as Darth Vader stared at him. The Troopers made him sit in a chair and left.

"Healer Turmek, our troopers say that you have been involved in some treasonous activities against the Empire," Tarkin said.

"Treason? N...n...no sir," Zion denied. Darth Vader approached the man.

"My Storm Troopers reported that there were more people with Kenobi and the princess than there were when they left the Death Star. You will tell me who they were," Vader ordered.

"They were...no one important," Zion lied. Vader snarled and grabbed the healer by the throat.

"You are lying! Tell me what you were hiding!" Vader demanded. Turmek choked and sputtered.

"There names...were...Anakin and Padme...Skywalker," the healer choked out. Vader dropped him immediately.

"That is impossible. They've been dead for eighteen years," Tarkin scoffed.

"No...I sense no deception. He is not lying..." Vader said, as he used the Force to concentrate. Suddenly, Zion held his head, crying out in agony. Vader probed what information he needed to know. The excruciating pain was too much for the healer and he passed out. Vader called in his Storm Troopers.

"Take him to the detention block and schedule him for termination immediately on the charges of treason," Vader ordered.

"Yes sir," one trooper replied.

"What did you find?" Tarkin asked.

"My...fa...Skywalker fell into a coma as a result of his injuries eighteen years ago. His wife gave birth to twins and also fell into a coma shortly after. To preserve their bodies and allow them time to heal, the healer tried an experimental technique called Carbonite Freezing. It seems that it worked. That is where Kenobi went after he left here...to awaken them. It seems that the boy and the princess are those twin children Skywalker's wife delivered eighteen years ago. The others were Skywalker's former padawan and Clone Commander Rex that betrayed us during Order 66," Vader explained.

"So, your parents are alive. You must inform the Emperor at once," Tarkin said.

"I will handle it," Vader snapped, as he stormed out of the conference room. Tarkin leaned back in his chair. Anakin Skywalker was alive...and he knew the Emperor would be none too happy about that...

* * *

Anakin and Ahsoka sparred furiously the next morning in the base's training gym, while Obi-Wan watched casually. When he had first saw Ahsoka again, Anakin had downplayed his surprise. Gone was his little Togrutan padawan and in her place was a full grown, beautiful Togrutan woman, who naturally reminded him of Shaak Ti. But he still could see that sparkle in her eyes that had always been there since the day they had met. That sparkle of adventure and thoughtfulness that embodied her. But that sparkle had changed over time and he could see new things in her eyes like wisdom and a little sadness. He also noticed that she had traded her outfit she wore as a padawan for a more conservative green tunic and black pants. The times had changed her and forced her to grow up faster than he planned on. She had lost far too much in that one day that Palpatine had the Jedi hunted down and murdered and it pained Anakin that she had gone through all that without him there.

"I'm okay Master," she assured him with a knowing smile, as they finished and extinguished their blades.

"I'm still that transparent to you, am I?" he asked rhetorically.

"Of course," she replied. He smiled.

"You've grown up so much and I'm so grateful that you watched over Leia for us all these years," Anakin told her. Ahsoka smiled.

"Well, she is my baby sister, right?" Ahsoka asked. Anakin smiled.

"Yes, she is. And speaking of siblings, your baby brother should be just about done with his morning run," Anakin said.

"He's very eager to train, especially with you," Ahsoka replied.

"Yeah, well I don't think he realized that the perimeter around the base is two miles long when I told him to run it," Anakin said. Ahsoka giggled.

"Still, Rex says he's never seen him this happy or this excited," Ahsoka added.

"Yeah, well, it's hard to be happy growing up on that sand ball. How did you stand it for eighteen years too, Obi-Wan?" Anakin asked.

"Well, it wasn't easy, nor was it our first choice of places to raise Ani. But I had a feeling that it wouldn't be forever. Ani is only five, so she'll likely not remember much of it when she's grown up. Unfortunately, the same cannot be said for Luke. Honestly Anakin, if we had any other choice, I would have taken Luke somewhere else to live," Obi-Wan assured him.

"I know, it's not your fault," Anakin replied.

"I'll go see if Luke is back and bring him here," Ahsoka said, as she exited.

* * *

Luke arrived back at the base after he had been ordered to run around the perimeter of the base by his father to warm up for training. What he hadn't realized was the perimeter around the base was two miles long and Luke knew he was in for a grueling first day of training. Still, he wasn't having second thoughts about training to be a Jedi, especially with an amazing Jedi like his father. He had seen him and the others take down a dozen Clone Troopers with swift, stealth precision when they had escaped Polis Massa and he wanted to learn it all.

He found Ahsoka waiting for him at the entrance.

"Not a bad time for running without the Force assisting you," Ahsoka said.

"You can use the Force to help you run faster?" Luke asked in surprise. Ahsoka smiled.

"Of course, you'll learn that the Force can help you do a great many things and that with it, all things are possible," Ahsoka told him.

"Are you ready?" Ahsoka asked. Luke nodded.

"Training to be a Jedi is no easy feat, Luke. It will be the hardest thing you ever do in your life," Ahsoka warned. Luke nodded.

"But I want this. I know it's going to be hard, but I want to be a Jedi, like my father before me," Luke stated. Just as they about to leave, they noticed Padme at one of the consoles and she was very agitated, as Rush Clovis bothered her.

"But first, since your father isn't here, we should probably go tell that creep where to go. And believe me, he'll be lucky hearing it from us rather than Anakin," Ahsoka said.

"Man, who does that guy think he is? I mean, Mom loves Dad, but he can't seem to take the hint," Luke added.

"He's a rich, wealthy Senator who isn't used to being told no or that he can't have something. When it does happen, he is quite persistent, yet careful not to talk to her when your father is around," Ahsoka told him. Luke glared at the former Senator.

"Well, he's about to meet her son and I'm going to give him a piece of my mind," Luke said, as he approached.

* * *

"You don't know how good it is to have you back," Mon said. Padme smiled.

"Thanks," she replied.

"I was a little worried about having to run the rebellion without Bail. But now, at least I have another gifted politician to help me," Mon said, as she left to tend to her own duties. Padme did want to help, but she wasn't sure how much time she would be able to devote to helping Mon if she and Ani had another baby. She wondered if Mon might be angry with her when she found out that she and Anakin intended to continue raising a family. But it didn't matter. She wanted to have and raise a baby with Anakin and nothing was going to stop them from having that this time. She sighed and continued going over the information on the datapad in front of her. So much had happened in the last eighteen years and reading the logs of historical information before her was daunting.

"Perhaps you'd let me fill you in on everything that has happened in the last eighteen years. It might be better than reading it," Rush said, as he approached. She looked up at him sharply. At one time, they had been the same age, or rather looked the same age, but he had grown older when she had not. He looked mostly the same though, with more wrinkles and a few gray hairs. He was handsome in his own right, she supposed, but he was nothing compared to Anakin, even in his younger days. And his persistence only made her dislike him more, if that was even possible after he had so blatantly insulted her beloved.

"No thank you. I'm very satisfied reading it for myself," Padme replied shortly.

"Padme…I want to apologize for my behavior last night," Rush said.

"You should. You were very rude and I don't take kindly to those who so viciously slander my husband," Padme replied.

"I was just in shock at finding out that you were alive…and that the rumors were true," Rush said.

"Ani and I fell in love just before the Clone Wars began and he is everything to me, just as our children are," Padme stated.

"You could fall in love with him, but not with me?" Rush asked. Padme looked at him sharply again and glared.

"Anakin is my soul mate. You and I were never meant to be," Padme spat.

"You never gave us a chance," Rush spat back.

"Oh yes I did and all you could think about was getting me into your bed. You were perfectly content to let the other male Senators you associated with think that I was your little trophy," Padme spat.

"I'm sorry for that, I've told a million times!" Rush hissed.

"No, you're sorry that I found out that you told them you were sleeping with me," Padme replied.

"That was over twenty-years ago, at least to me," Rush said.

"Do you realize how hard it was for me, being a human female in the Senate to gain any kind of respect from most of the men? You destroyed what little respect I had with them when you let them think that. You degraded me, but it doesn't matter, because I wasn't in love with you and I wasn't meant to be with you. I just want you to leave me alone," Padme requested. Rush girt his teeth angrily.

"And you expect me to believe that Skywalker didn't get you into bed the first chance he got? That he didn't degrade you by making you lower yourself to be with him? He degraded you the moment your dirty little secret about your marriage went public," Rush spat. Padme gasped.

"Anakin loves me, more than you can even imagine! But I don't expect a cold hearted, traitorous bastard like you to understand anything about love," Padme spat.

"Traitor? So you're going to play that card again. I never thought you'd be one to betray me, but I suspect that he was behind your little spying expedition all those years ago," Rush spat.

"No, it was my decision, because there was evidence that you were betraying the Republic and it turned out to be true," Padme spat back.

"The Republic was dying! Palpatine killed it from the inside out and yet, you supported him at one time. Come to think of it, so did your husband, and yet, you call me a traitor," Rush challenged.

"We didn't know…no one knew until it was too late. Palpatine stole everything from Anakin and I, so don't even for a second imply that we were associated with that Sith monster," Padme spat. Rush smirked.

"You always were even more beautiful when you were angry," he mused.

"Leave me alone," Padme said.

"This base isn't that big. You're bound to run into me from time to time," Rush replied.

"Well, then I guess you better work extra hard at staying away from my Mom," Luke interjected, as he came to stand beside Padme. She looked at her son with a grateful gaze. Since the moment he had met her, Luke had felt intensely protective of her and Leia both, just as his father was.

"This isn't any of your concern, young man," Rush said dismissively.

"Yeah, I think it is, because she's my mom and I don't like you harassing her and neither will my father when he finds out. Just stay away from her if you don't want to deal with him," Luke warned. Rush smirked.

"Good day Padme. Enjoy your reading," Rush said, as he left. Padme sighed and smiled at her son, before giving him a hug.

"Thanks sweetheart," she said.

"I don't like that guy. He better leave you alone," Luke replied. Padme smiled.

"You're so much like your father. And don't worry, I'm sure your dad will give Rush his own warning later when he finds out about this," Padme replied.

"Yeah, I guess I better go now. Dad's waiting on me," Luke said.

"You'll do great sweetie. I'll see you tonight for dinner," Padme replied, as she kissed his cheek and watched him go with Ahsoka.

* * *

Later that afternoon, pilots and personnel at the base were gathered around the large situation table. Anakin, Padme, Luke and Leia were near the front, with Rex, Ahsoka, and Obi-Wan. A holo image of the Death Star hovered above the table, while one of the generals explained what they had discovered.

"We have discovered that if the main reactor is taken out, the entire base will implode. The reactor is centered in the base and our pilots would have to navigate the central trenches. Our torpedoes must make it in the opening to be successful. If it hits on or around, they will be ineffective," the general explained.

"How long do we have before we strike?" Anakin asked.

"That is my next piece of rather disappointing news. I'm afraid our intelligence has revealed that the Empire has tracked our location. And we have reason to believe they may be here…in a matter of hours. We will dismiss and allow our team of pilots to prepare. And may I say on one final note, I believe the general feeling on this mission is much better knowing that it will be led by General Skywalker," the other general said. Padme smiled at her husband, as all attention turned to him.

"I know many of you that are going up there with me may be fearful, since the odds are against us. But I assure you that the success of this mission is very real and possible. May the Force be with us," Anakin said.

"Man, I don't know, this is suicide. We'll have to pull up at incredible speeds," Biggs said.

"Ah, it'll be just like Beggar's Canyon back home," Luke replied. Anakin chuckled, hearing the boys' conversation.

"Yeah, Luke's right. This mission is far from impossible," Anakin told them, as he patted his son's shoulder and stood up to go talk to Obi-Wan and some of the other leading commanders on the mission.

"Who would have thought huh? Luke the farm boy is really the son of a Jedi and a Senator. You just can't make that stuff up," Biggs jabbed him in the arm.

"Yeah, I'm still letting it all sink in. I just met them, but I already feel like we're a family," Luke replied.

"I heard you had a little spat with your uncle earlier?" Biggs asked.

"Yeah, I was really angry at him for lying to me about my parents and sister. But he and dad really went at it last night and uncle said some pretty hurtful things to dad. I just don't understand why he's like that. Dad wanted him and Aunt Beru to stay here and maybe come back to my mom's home planet with them. But uncle Owen refuses and he's going back to that sand ball as soon as they'll let him," Luke replied. Biggs patted him on the shoulder.

"But hey, you hated farming anyway. You're where you belong now," Biggs reasoned.

"Yeah, you're right," Luke replied.

"So...uh, do you think your sister would go out with a guy like me?" Biggs asked, with a cheesy grin. Luke punched his shoulder playfully.

"In your dreams. She's way out of your league," Luke joked.

"You're probably right and I think I'd hate to deal with your dad. He'd probably try to run me through with his light saber," Biggs joked. Luke laughed.

"Dad's pretty overprotective when it comes to us. I've learned that so far," Luke replied.

"Well, looks like they want us to get suited up. You ready for this?" Biggs asked.

"You bet I am. After everything the Empire's done to my family, they deserve some payback," Luke replied. Biggs nodded.

"You be careful out there, farm boy," Biggs called.

"You too Biggs," Luke called back. Anakin came over to Luke and put his hand on his son's shoulder.

"I'm having your star fighter fit with an R4 unit right now. I'll be taking Artoo, so we better go suit up," Anakin said. Luke nodded, as they left.

Obi-Wan walked with them.

"Are you sure you don't want to join us?" Anakin asked, as Ahsoka and Rex followed them.

"You know I hate flying. I'd just be in the way up there," Obi-Wan replied. Anakin laughed.

"Besides, this will be like target practice for you," Obi-Wan replied.

"Well, I don't know about that. The design is pretty complicated, so they haven't made it easy for us," Anakin replied.

"Well, with all of you up there, I have no doubt that it will be a victory for us," Obi-Wan replied. Anakin smiled.

"Thank you Master. I'll see you just before take off," Anakin replied, as he and Luke went to their quarters to change and spend a few moments with Padme and Leia.


	25. The Battle of Yavin IV

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I just created my own little AU corner to play in.

AN: Here's chapter 25! Thanks for all the amazing reviews. Enjoy this next installment and let me know what you think!

The Awakening: The Revised Edition

Chapter 25: The Battle of Yavin IV

Tears welled in Padme's eyes, as she watched her husband button his dark brown tunic and slip on his leather jerkin. Most of the other pilots, including Luke, were wearing flight suits, but Anakin preferred his familiar Jedi uniform. She sniffed and turned away, trying to hide her tears from him. He had enough to worry about without her complicating everything. Anakin fastened his utility belt and approached his beautiful wife. He placed his hands on her shoulders and kissed her hair.

"Angel, talk to me," he requested. She sniffed again and turned to him, allowing him to see her tearstained face and watery brown eyes. He immediately pulled her into his strong, protective embrace and she buried her face in his chest. After a few minutes of just holding her tightly, he lifted her chin and gazed into her eyes.

"Angel, I promise everything will be okay," he told her. She nodded.

"I'm sorry, you don't have time for this right now," she apologized.

"Since when don't I have time for you? You're my life," he replied.

"And you're mine. That's why I'm so scared," she cried, as he held her.

"I know," he whispered to her.

"I'm so scared that I'm going to lose you or Luke. Or even Ahsoka. But I can't lose you and I can't lose our son. I can't lose another baby," she sobbed, as he rocked her gently.

"I promise you that I will come back to you and I'll be bringing our son, Ahsoka, and Rex with me. Palpatine has stolen too much from us and today, he's going to learn that I will no longer tolerate his evil and the evil of his Empire when we destroy his prized weapon. And one day, he'll finally pay in full for everyone he has ever hurt and justice will finally be served," he told her.

"We're a family and we're finally together. I'm not going to let anything or anyone tear us apart again," he promised. She nodded.

"I know. I've never doubted and I never will. I'm still going to worry, but this is your destiny. You're the only one that can destroy the Sith and vanquish their evil. And I know it's our son's destiny to stand by your side," Padme told him.

"Well, I don't know about all that prophecy stuff. I've never been a fan of it, but I do know that it's my destiny to be with you and nothing will stop me from that," he replied, as he drew her lips into a passionate kiss. Padme kissed him desperately, as they held each other close in the few moments they had left before he would leave.

_

* * *

_

_An hour later_

Anakin approached Han, who was making final checks on the Falcon.

"You know Han, we could really use all the good pilots we can get. I've got a lot of rookies going up with me," Anakin said.

"Look, I ain't getting' involved in your little suicide mission. I got my money and I got some debts to pay, so I'm outta here. Nice knowing' ya," Han replied, irritably. Anakin smiled and nodded in acceptance.

"Take care of yourself then Captain," Anakin said, as he turned to leave.

"Oh, one more thing, Solo," Anakin said. Han turned to look at him.

"Pay Jabba what you owe him and then stay away from the Hutts," Anakin said, as he left. Han's jaw dropped open in confusion.

"How does he know?" Han wondered. Chewie rawled something about Jedi and Han scoffed.

"Crazy wizards and their powers," Han mumbled.

"My father is not a crazy wizard," Leia insisted, as she approached Han.

"He needs to stay outta my head," Han complained.

"Did you ever think that maybe he didn't need to get in your head? Maybe you just project your thoughts too loudly," Leia argued. Han sighed.

"Look princess, I don't have time to argue. Go back to daddy," Han replied. Leia grit her teeth in annoyance.

"So that's it. You're leaving in a time of crisis when we could really use your help," Leia said angrily.

"Look Your Highness, this ain't my problem. If there's one thing I've learned in this galaxy, it's that you gotta look out for number one," Han replied, pointing to himself. Leia resolved herself of the situation.

"I see. Then take care of yourself out there Captain, it is what your best at!" she spat, before storming off. Why did she care if that no good, nerfherding scoundrel left? It was better for them anyway. So why did she want to cry?

Chewie rawled at Han.

"What? I know what I'm doing and it doesn't involve sticking around here. Get back to work so we can get outta here," Han replied irritably.

* * *

Obi-Wan sighed deeply, as a result of the news he had just received.

"Master, are you okay?" Anakin asked.

"Yes. I just received some unsettling news though," Obi-Wan replied.

"What is it?" Anakin asked, his brows furrowing in concern.

"Healer Turmek was taken into custody by Imperial Storm Troopers. He was interrogated by Vader and slated for execution on the charges of treason. His sentence was carried out this morning," Obi-Wan replied sadly.

"Do you think Vader knows we're alive?" Anakin asked.

"Most likely. He probably used a mind probe on the healer to extract the information. And I'm sure he was none too pleased. You and Luke need to be careful out there," Obi-Wan said. Anakin nodded.

"We will Master," Anakin promised, as he left to do some last minute checks on his ship.

* * *

Anakin was doing his last minute checks, while Padme stood by and watched him.

"How's everything look Artoo?" Anakin asked. The faithful little droid whirled a positive response. Anakin nodded and approached his beautiful wife. He could see the unshed tears in her eyes that she was trying to hold back. Padme smoothed her hands on his leather jerkin and smiled at him.

"You look so handsome. You always do," she said, trying to choke back a sob.

"It'll be okay Padme," he assured her. She nodded.

"You better come back to me. And you better bring Luke with you," she said.

"I will, I promise. Nothing's going to keep me from coming back to the most beautiful angel in the galaxy," Anakin told her, as he caressed her face. Padme leapt into his arms, kissing him passionately. Her feet dangled off the ground, as Anakin held her tightly in his arms and returned her kiss with equal passion. Padme moved her lips desperately over his, memorizing his taste. Anakin kissed her back with as much intensity, letting his passion for her take them over for a few moments. Luke and Leia had already said goodbye to each other and were now waiting for their parents. Anakin forced himself to break the kiss, knowing it was time to go. Padme dried her tears and went to hug Luke.

"Please be careful Luke," she said. Luke smiled, as he broke the hug.

"I will mom," he replied. Leia hugged her father tightly.

"Be careful out there daddy," Leia said. Anakin smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I will sweetheart," he replied. Luke and Anakin climbed into their star fighters, leading the way, as they left the hanger. Padme, Leia, and Obi-Wan went to the situation table where the battle would be monitored.

* * *

The rebel fleet approached the Death Star, which was now in orbit of Yavin IV and moving into position to fire its primary weapon. Anakin knew that he would have to destroy the Death Star before it could fire on Yavin.

"All squadrons, report in," Anakin ordered. With that, his ships reported in, including Luke, who was just to the side of him.

"Whoa, so that's what destroyed Alderaan," Ahsoka said, as she flanked her Master on the other side.

"Yep, and I'd say a little payback is in order," Rex added, as he followed closely. Anakin spotted TIE fighters being dispatched to deal with them.

"Here comes the welcoming party. On your canons, incoming fighters!" Anakin called into the comm, as TIE fighters swarmed them. Anakin and Luke wove around them, taking a few out as they went. Rex fired on several, taking them out, not thinking about the fact that at one time, they were his brothers. But their betrayal and willingness to commit atrocities for the Empire had forever severed any loyalty or bond he had with any of them. Ahsoka fired on several as well, each other getting a small sliver of justice for the people of Alderaan.

"All right, I'm going in. Follow me," Anakin said, as he dipped down into the first trench.

"I'm right behind you dad," Luke called. Anakin, Luke, Rex, Ahsoka and many other fighters began navigating the trenches.

* * *

Obi-Wan, Satine, Padme, and Leia watched the battle from the situation table. Rush stood next to Mon Mothma with his eyes locked on the small dot that represented Anakin's fighter. He knew it was wrong, but he was actually hoping that his fighter would disappear. He couldn't help himself. He still wanted Padme, even after all these years. She was as beautiful as ever, especially since she hadn't aged at all like the rest of them had in the last eighteen years. Sensing such thoughts, Obi-Wan looked up at the former Senator across from the table with a warning look. Rush looked away and quieted his thoughts.

They were growing increasingly concerned, as their fighters were dropping fast.

"This fighter here keeps taking them out. No one can touch him. That can't be any ordinary clone pilot," Padme said. Obi-Wan closed his eyes and reached deeply into the Force. He felt the dark tremor that confirmed Padme's theory.

"It's not. That's Vader," Obi-Wan replied. Padme and Leia looked at each other worriedly.

* * *

Damn, whoever that is back there, he just took out two more of us!" Rex called.

"It's Vader," Ahsoka stated.

"In that case, we all have to extra careful," Anakin told them.

"Biggs, you should pull out. There's no sense in getting yourself killed!" Luke called.

"I'm fine, he keeps missing me," Biggs called.

"He's only missing, because he's not after you. If you keep getting in his way, he'll take you out. Pull out now. The reactor is in sight and we've lost enough pilots. You and Wedge need to go keep more TIE fighters from coming after us," Anakin called.

"Yes Sir," Biggs obeyed, as he pulled out, not quite aware that his life had just been saved. Anakin had the reactor in sight, but Vader and two TIE fighters were quickly closing in.

"It's getting dicey back here!" Rex called, as he and Ahsoka dodged several blasts.

"Just a little more," Anakin whispered, as he punched the throttle down.

"I'm hit!" Rex suddenly called.

"Pull out Rex!" Anakin called.

"Damn it, I'm not just going to leave you guys," Rex called back.

"You're not going to do us any good by getting yourself killed. PULL OUT NOW!" Anakin screamed. Rex did so and Vader let him go.

Suddenly, Luke's panicked voice came over the comm.

"Dad, I just can't shake him!" Luke said. Anakin knew now that Vader had set his sights on Ahsoka and Luke.

"Keep sharp Luke. Let go and trust in the Force. Let it guide you," Anakin instructed. Luke tried to do as his father instructed, when suddenly, he was hit.

"Luke! Are you okay?" Anakin called.

"I'm fine, but Arfour is completely destroyed," Luke yelled.

"Pull out Luke; you can't do anymore back there. Go round up with Wedge and get back to the base," Anakin ordered.

"I'm not leaving you dad," Luke insisted, as they suddenly heard Ahsoka cry out, as she was hit and sent spiraling into space.

"Luke, go after Ahsoka and get your tow cable attached to her. That's an order," Anakin told him. Luke did as he was told this time and pulled out in order to help Ahsoka.

"Let him go. Stay on the leader," Vader ordered, as they continued to tail Anakin.

"Come on, I'm almost in range!" Anakin growled. A blast clipped his wing, but he held steady, as he reached deeply into the Force. Fortunately, one of Vader's Clone pilots was suddenly destroyed.

"Rex has Ahsoka, so I thought I'd come back to help," Luke called. Anakin smiled.

"Who taught you how fly, son?" he asked. Luke smiled.

"I don't know, guess it's just in my blood," Luke called back. But Vader was about to strike back with a blast of his own.

Suddenly, Anakin's ship lurched and he heard Artoo's shrill cry, as his faithful little droid was hit.

"Sith...come on just a little closer," Anakin said, as he concentrated on the target. Vader had Anakin's ship locked on his target screen.

"I've got you this time…father. And then you're next…baby brother," Vader growled. But his focus on Anakin left him momentarily venerable, which gave Han exactly what he needed. Vader's ship was hit in the rear thruster and he was taken by complete surprise. His focus on murdering his father had left him venerable and the one fighter flanking him was also easily destroyed by the Millennium Falcon, which had come out of nowhere.

"NO!" he screamed in surprised rage.

"YEEEHOOO!" Han Solo cheered, as he sent Vader into an uncontrollable spiral.

"You're all clear Anakin. Now, let's blow this thing and go home!" Han called.

"All right son, let's do this one together. Let go and let the Force guide you. On my mark," Anakin said, as he prepared to fire. Luke did as his father instructed and readied himself to fire. Anakin and Luke reached deeply into the Force and fired their torpedoes. With the Force, they guided them into the reactor one at a time and breathed a sigh of relief, as they both went in. Anakin and Luke pulled back on their throttles hard and pulled out of the trench at breakneck speed...

* * *

Governor Tarkin stood on the bridge, his face motionless, as he contemplated death. He knew he had mere seconds to live and made no attempt to betray any emotion. One could only wonder what was going through his mind...

* * *

As Anakin hopped out of his fighter, his family rushed to greet him. Luke and Leia hugged him excitedly. The entire base was erupting in cheers of victory, as Anakin and Luke had just dealt the Empire a serious blow. After exchanging hugs with his kids, he caught Padme in his arms and spun her around. He kissed her passionately, before setting her back down on her feet.

"You did it Ani," she exclaimed.

"I could have done it without your love," Anakin said, as he hugged her tightly. Rex and Ahsoka joined them in celebration, along with Obi-Wan and Satine, as she held their daughter. Though they had just dealt the Empire a very large defeat, their current location was known and they would soon have to find a place to relocate. But none of them worried about that at the moment, for tonight, they would celebrate their victory.

* * *

The next day, the entire rebel fleet and its leaders gathered in the formal Throne Room on the Yavin IV base. They were honoring their new heroes, who had saved them all from the Death Star's destruction. Mon Mothma stood in the background with the Generals and Rush, who was also a leading member of the Rebellion, much to Padme's chagrin. He had been staring at her again and she was tiring of him stalking her. And it wasn't helping that today she was dressed in a flowing white gown, as she was presenting the alliance's highest medal of honor to her husband, son, Han, and Chewie. She sighed, as her patience grew thin.

"Will you please stop staring at me?" she requested of him.

"Last time I checked, there was no law against admiring a beautiful woman from afar," he replied.

"But it's a huge waste of time on your part, considering that my mother is very much in love with my father," Leia said, as she joined her mother.

Padme smiled at her daughter and went back to ignoring him, as she went about admiring the medals she was about to give out. She was so proud of her husband and son that she was practically bursting at the seams. Leia came to stand beside her as the ceremony was about to begin.

The procession began, as the four they were celebrating entered the Throne Room, where the rebel fleet stood at attention. Luke and Anakin smiled, as they began walking down the aisle. Anakin patted his son on the back, as they walked. Han and Chewie followed behind them, as they approached the Throne. Padme stood waiting for them in a stunning white gown. Her hair was back and her curls flowed down her back. Leia stood at her mother's side, also dressed in a stunning white gown with her hair in a similar style. They arrived at the podium and Padme smiled at them. Mon Mothma handed Leia a medal and she placed it around Han's neck. Leia then took another medal and placed it around Luke's neck. Padme stepped up to her husband, with a bright smile illuminating her features. He gave her one of his roguish smiles, as she placed the medal around his neck. He smiled and stepped up, taking her in his arms and kissing her passionately. Luke and Leia smiled and joined their parents in a family hug. Anakin motioned Obi-Wan over and the Jedi master patted his former padawan on the back, as Satine joined them holding Ani. And Rex and Ahsoka completed their family circle. A familiar string of beeps and clicks caught their attention. A newly shined and repaired Artoo rolled up to them, followed by Threepio. Artoo and Threepio were more than just droids to the Skywalker family. They were part of the Skywalker family.

Despite their victory, there was now much to do. They would have to relocate somewhere now and wait while their new base was constructed on in an unknown location. But no matter what, they knew they would be together.


	26. A Spark of Hope

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I just created my own little AU corner to play in.

AN: Here's chapter 26! Thanks for all the amazing reviews. Enjoy this next installment and let me know what you think!

The Awakening: The Revised Edition

Chapter 26: A Spark of Hope

Vader knelt before his Master, having just told him everything that had transpired and he felt fear, for he could feel the waves of rage and anger rolling off the Emperor.

"So, what you're telling me is that the Death Star, my prized weapon, was destroyed. And not just destroyed by anyone, but by Anakin Skywalker, a man who is supposed to have been dead FOR EIGHTEEN YEARS!" Palpatine screamed, as his voice grew in volume. He roared in rage and poured Force lightning into his apprentice, who writhed in tortured agony. Once he ceased, Lord Vader's rhythmic breathing was shallow and labored.

"Master…I will make them pay for this. I will find them all and kill them," Vader promised.

"You had better, Lord Vader or your usefulness to me will become nonexistent. Anakin Skywalker cannot be allowed to interfere with any more of my plans. You must kill him, that meddlesome woman, and any offspring they have. If you do not, everything we have worked toward will be in ruin," Palpatine growled. He couldn't believe it! After everything he had gone through, from stealing the Skywalker embryo to have Vader created, to making sure Anakin was killed, it may have been for naught. They had fooled him into believing Skywalker and his wife were dead, when in reality, they had been tucked away in an ageless coma, while Anakin slowly recovered from his injuries. He had to make sure Anakin was eliminated this time or his entire Empire would crumble. He had made sure the Holonet had not revealed that he was in fact alive, for that would only strengthen the resistance against him. But he knew people would find a way to spread the word and Anakin would rise to challenge him again, that is if he was not quickly hunted down and killed.

"I will Master. I will track them down and kill them. I have already commissioned a mandate to the most skilled bounty hunters in the galaxy. For the price I am offering, they will track Skywalker down and bring him and his family to me," Vader promised.

"Let's hope you are right and you do not fail me again, for if you do, the consequences will be dire," Palpatine promised. Vader's blood boiled .

"Yes my Master," he growled back.

* * *

Jobal Naberrie sniffed, as tears slipped down her cheeks. She lay the flowers on the gravesite of her beloved husband, whom she had lost five years ago. Her oldest daughter Sola, also a widow, lay her own flowers on her husband's grave. She had lost Darred two years ago in a construction accident. He had been visiting the building site of one of his newest buildings that was being constructed, when a stabilizing beam failed and the structure caved in. But tragedy was nothing new to the Naberrie family, for Ryoo put a bouquet of flowers on her Aunt Padme's grave as well. They all missed Padme terribly. Her abrupt death had also hit Ruwee hard and he had never been quite the same since her death. They also put flowers on Anakin Skywalker's grave, Padme's secret husband, for he was laid to rest next to her. Jobal wasn't sure how she felt toward the Jedi that had supposedly been her daughter's secret husband. In fact, she had experienced anger toward her late daughter for sometime, wondering why Padme had hid her marriage from them or why she had even gone and entered something as rash and foolish as a forbidden marriage. But she remembered the one time she had met Anakin Skywalker and how she could tell how happy he made Padme, even if she had tried to hide any sort of attraction she had toward him. She supposed it was a beautiful, romantic story. She just wished it hadn't ended in such tragedy. But it had and most of her family was gone now. She had Sola and Ryoo left, along with Pooja too, but she had chosen to follow in her Aunt's footsteps by serving as Naboo's Senator in the Imperial Senate, much to Jobal's chagrin. Nevertheless, Jobal was proud of her conviction to serve her people, just like she had always been proud of Padme, even though it had led her to an early grave…

* * *

Beneath the bedclothes, in the candlelit bedroom, two lovers and soul mates lay entwined together, limbs tangled, bodies moving as one and hearts beating together. He caressed her beautiful face and kissed her tenderly, as they lay bathing in the afterglow of their lovemaking.

"I am the luckiest man in the galaxy and I will never, ever take you for granted, Padme Skywalker," he whispered to her. She smiled.

"I still think I am the lucky one, my handsome, sexy husband. And I will never, ever take you for granted either. You're my life, you and our kids," she whispered back. He smiled and kissed her again.

"Well, hopefully, if I'm on my game tonight, we'll soon be adding to our number of kids," he said, making her smile brightly. She slid her arms around his neck.

"Oh, I have a good feeling about tonight. But even if this isn't the exact time, we can always keep trying," she said sultrily. He smirked.

"And trying…and trying," he replied, as he pinched her rear. She laughed, as they rolled around together on the bed, their lips meeting in a passionate series of hot, incredible kisses. Padme moaned, as her husband's hands roamed her body. He was an insatiable, passionate lover and every time was always amazing.

"Have I told you what an amazing lover you are?" she asked, as he kissed her neck.

"You might have mentioned it a few times, but I like hearing it, because then I know that I'm making sure your every desire is fulfilled," he replied, as he kissed her lips again. She smiled.

"Well, you succeed, my love, oh do you succeed," she replied dreamily, as they bathed in the afterglow, wrapped thoroughly in each other's arms. He sighed in contentment, as their heartbeats slowly returned to normal. He rolled onto his back, bringing her to rest atop his muscled chest. Padme draped herself over him and idly traced the lines of definition that etched his entire torso.

"You're a hero, you know. I mean, you've always been my hero, but you're a hero to the entire alliance now," she mentioned with pride.

"I was just doing what needed to be done. I had to keep them from destroying us. We just got a second chance at life and a family, so there was no way I was going to let them steal that away again," Anakin replied.

"Where are we going to go now, at least until the new base is operational?" she asked. He shook his head.

"We're not sure yet. Obi-Wan and I are going to scout out a place tomorrow. But I was thinking maybe we should hire Han and Chewie to transport us. It's a fast ship," Anakin said.

"He seems like a good man, when he's not trying to be Mr. tough guy," Padme replied. Anakin nodded.

"He is and I think he needs a break. He owes money to the Hutts and that can get you killed," Anakin said, as he kissed her hair.

"But it doesn't matter where we go, because I'm going to protect us and take care of us, no matter where we end up," Anakin told her. She cuddled atop his chest.

"I know. I don't care where we are, as long as we're all together," she replied. He nodded.

"We will be, angel. I love you…so much," he said. She smiled.

"And I you, my love," she replied, as they slowly fell asleep entwined in each other's arms.

* * *

The next morning, Padme padded into the kitchen and began preparing a fresh pot of caf. Anakin was already up, training with Luke, but they would soon be in and starving for breakfast. She got some fruit out from the refrigeration unit, just as Leia came in.

"Morning Mom," she said. Padme smiled and poured her daughter a cup of caf.

"Morning sweetie," Padme replied, as they sat down at the table and sipped at their hot liquid. Leia turned on her datapad and began reading the news. The media was very tightly controlled by the Empire and nothing negative about the Empire was ever reported, only negative and malicious things about the disruptive rebellion. She could only imagine what salacious things were being said.

"Wow…" Leia said.

"Is it bad?" Padme asked.

"It's about what I expected. They've denounced the Rebellion and all conspirators, promising that we will all be hunted down by the most ruthless bounty hunters and brought to justice. But I thought that they would mention that it was Daddy that destroyed the Death Star. But there's no mention of him or Luke. I'm relieved," she said. Padme nodded.

"Your father suspected the Emperor would want to keep the fact that he's alive a secret. Despite the fact that the media would be ordered to denounce him, a story that Anakin Skywalker was actually alive and well would only inspire hope in people and strengthen the Rebellion," Padme said.

"And that's exactly what Palpatine doesn't want," Leia said. Padme nodded, as Anakin and Luke came in.

"Hey handsome," Padme greeted, as he leaned down and kissed her softly.

"Hey yourself, beautiful," he replied, as he handed her a small sack.

"What's this?" she asked.

"Look inside," he replied, as she opened it and gasped.

"Where did you get cloudberries?" Padme asked. They were one of her favorite Nabooan fruits, next to Shurra, but she had learned that the Empire tightly controlled the export and import channels on Naboo, for it was the Emperor's home planet, and had much of the food source channeled to Coruscant to support the many feasts in his honor that Palpatine often held for his regime.

"They were in the last shipment of food we got. Someone managed to get some I guess," Anakin replied, as she hugged him.

"What are cloudberries?" Luke asked.

"Only the most delicious berry ever and you're about to find out, because I'm going to make us my famous cloudberry pancakes," Padme said, as she began moving around the kitchen. Anakin grinned widely. He loved seeing her so happy. He lived for it.

* * *

"Let's go. The Empire knows we're here now. We have to move on. For those of you not going straight to begin construction on the new base, you have your assigned places you'll be hiding out until the new base on Hoth is finished," Anakin called to everyone, as the docking bay bustled with activity. Everything was being gathered and packed away and transports and ships were slowly leaving with passengers.

"He is quite the leader. This ragtag group of men and women pilots are inspired by him," General Dodonna mentioned to Obi-Wan. The aging Jedi nodded.

"Yes, it is good to have my old padawan back. Things feel right again," Obi-Wan replied.

"Have both of you decided where you will take your families for the time being, until the base is ready?" the General asked.

"I believe I have found a suitable place, but I still have to discuss it with Anakin. Once we arrive, I will contact you through an encrypted signal, so you may reach us when it's time for us to come to the base," Obi-Wan replied. The General nodded.

"May the Force be with you and yours, Master Jedi," the General said respectfully, as he went to tend to a few final tasks.

"Well, I think that's it. Now we just have to decide where we're going," Anakin said.

"I think I may have that figured out, but I just need to run it by you," Obi-Wan replied, as they approached the nearest console. Obi-Wan brought up a schematic view of the outer rim.

"Outer rim patrols are tightening. They must be expecting us to travel further past Yavin IV," Anakin said.

"Yes, so that's exactly what we shouldn't do. They're going to be looking for us. Unfortunately, I've heard that Vader has put quite a price on your head," Obi-Wan said quietly. Anakin sighed.

"I figured as much. So, that means we have to do everything possible to protect our families. Where do you suggest?" he asked. Obi-Wan smiled.

"Well, because patrols in the outer rim are tightening, patrols in the mid rim have slackened," Obi-Wan replied. Anakin looked at him.

"You mean Naboo?" he asked, hope in his voice. Obi-Wan nodded.

"We can't go anywhere near Theed, but if we were to come in on the other side of the planet, we could make our way to the Lake Country that we've all heard so much about. From what you've told me, it's very secluded," Obi-Wan said. Anakin nodded.

"Very. Usually, you have to get there by water, but the Millennium Falcon is a small enough ship to fit in the small ship garage at Varykino," Anakin said.

"Then I believe this will be our best option, but we need to leave soon. We have a small window of opportunity," Obi-Wan said. Anakin smiled.

"Padme is going to be so happy," he said. Obi-Wan smiled.

"Then go get your family. I'll get mine and brief Captain Solo on the situation. I assume he has been paid in advance?" Obi-Wan asked. Anakin smirked.

"Oh yes, Padme took care of that. You should have seen the look on his face when she offered him triple the amount he was paid the first time. She told him no price was too high for the safety of her family," Anakin said. Obi-Wan smiled.

"That should be enough to settle his debt with Jabba," Obi-Wan said. Anakin nodded.

"Yeah, let's just hope he pays him off and then gets out while he's still alive," Anakin replied, as he went to tell Padme the good news.

* * *

"Looks like that's everything, Mom," Luke said, as he put the travel cases down. Chewie took them and put them in the floor panels on the Falcon for storage.

"Good, now we just have to wait to find out where we're going to be going for the next few months," Padme replied.

"You would be welcome to come back to my home planet. It has been deemed safe and many of us, including Mon Mothma are going there," Rush said, as he approached. Padme turned to him.

"Your family too, of course," he added quickly, as Luke glared at him.

"That won't be necessary, Senator. I've chosen a different place for us," Anakin said, as he approached as well. Rush shrank away from Anakin's icy gaze.

"Very well. I'll see you all in a few months then. Safe trip," Rush said.

"So, you've found a place for us?" Padme asked, watching a grin spread across his face.

"Have I ever," he replied.

"Well, don't keep me in suspense," she said.

"We're going home, Padme," he told her. She looked at him with hope in her eyes.

"Home…as in the Lake Country home?" she asked. He smiled and nodded.

"Patrols in the mid rim have slackened for a short time. We have a small window, but Obi-Wan and I think the Lake Country is the perfect secluded place. No one will suspect it," he replied. Padme leapt into his arms and he spun her around. He chuckled, as she planted kisses all over his face and he gently set her on her feet.

"So, we're going to your home planet?" Luke asked. Padme nodded.

"What's it like there?" Luke asked. Anakin smiled.

"Let me just put it this way: it's the exact opposite of Tatooine," Anakin told him. Luke smiled.

"Then I'm sure I'm going to love it," Luke said.

"You both will. We're finally going to the place where you were supposed to be born and where you were supposed to grow up. We'll be a real family," Anakin said, as he smiled at his wife.

"I think we already are," Leia replied, as she put her arm around her father, as Luke stood on the other side with his arm around his mother.

"I think you're right," Padme added.

* * *

_Several hours later_…

The Storm Troopers filed through the empty base on Yavin IV and searched for anyone or anything left behind. But there was no one and all the consoles had been wiped of any information.

"Commander Cody, we're too late," one of them reported.

"Scour the entire premises just be sure. Lord Vader won't be pleased," Cody replied, as he looked around. He had been serving his Emperor loyally for years, carrying out every order to the letter. But his fervor had been renewed when it was discovered the Anakin Skywalker was still alive. He knew Rex, his traitorous brother, was with them and he sought to find him and make him pay for his betrayal.

"I'll find you brother and your accomplices. You'll regret the day you turned against your own for those Jedi," Cody said quietly, as he joined the search.

* * *

They landed in the small port town of Valencia in the middle of the afternoon and found the nearest docking bay for space rental. Padme paid the owner for a private holding bay for the Millennium Falcon, before they headed to the marina, where they rented a private ferry and told the pilot they were headed for Varykino. He was a little surprised at first, since no one had asked to go there in a very long time. Anakin kept close tabs on the man's emotions and while he didn't seem evil, he would make sure that he didn't remember them once he dropped them off. But for now, he enjoyed holding his wife in his arms and watching the wonder on his son's face. He had been the same way the first time he had come here.

"I've never seen so much water before and everything's so green," Luke said. Anakin chuckled.

"Yeah, and the sand on the beaches is actually soft and not course like Tatooine's, not to mention it doesn't get ridiculously hot here either," Anakin said.

"It looks like it's clouding over though. It might storm tonight," Padme mentioned.

"Wow, real rain. I'm definitely not on Tatooine anymore," Luke said, as the ocean breeze wafted around them and the smell of the ocean filled their nostrils.

"It's just around this bend," Padme told them, as they slowly came about and the magnificent Varykino came into view.

"Welcome home, angel," Anakin told her.

"Wow…that's _your_ house, Mom?" Luke asked. Padme nodded.

"Yes, that's _our_ home," Padme replied, looking at her husband and kids.

"It looks like a castle!" Luke exclaimed. Anakin chuckled.

"That's what I thought the first time I saw it too, but your Mother is right. It's our home. This is the place where you and Leia were supposed to grow up. But even if things didn't work out that way, it's still always going to be our family home," Anakin said.

"It's beautiful," Leia said, sharing a smile with her parents and brother.

"It truly is. I for one don't miss the heat of the blasted desert one bit," Satine said, as she stood next to Obi-Wan, who was holding Ani, as she stared at the water with wide eyes. It was her first time experiencing it as well. She saw a fish jump up out of the water and gasped in excitement.

"Daddy…did you see that the fish?" she asked. He smiled at her.

"I did. Maybe tomorrow, Mommy and I can take you swimming," Ben told her.

"Really, can we Mommy?" she asked. Satine smiled.

"Sure sweetheart," she replied.

"So, this is the place?" Ahsoka asked, as she stood next to Anakin. He nodded, as Padme cuddled close to his chest.

"Yep, this is where we fell in love and got married," Anakin replied, as he saw Rex reading something on his datapad. He left Padme's side and walked over to him.

"What's the news?" Anakin asked.

"The real news or the garbage the media has been instructed to tell the masses?" Rex quipped.

"The truth and don't hold back," Anakin replied. Rex looked over to see if Padme was listening and fortunately, she was talking with her kids and Ahsoka.

"Vader put a five million credit bounty on your head and a million for any one of us they can manage to get. He knows that if one of us is captured, then you'll likely come to the rescue. He has made it very clear that he wants you alive," Rex said. Anakin nodded.

"It's about as bad as I expected, but we should be surprisingly safe here for a few months at least. We'll have to be extra careful when we travel to the marketplace for food, but we should be fine until the new base is complete," Anakin said.

"I hope you're right, but we need to be prepared to escape at a moment's notice if we have to," he replied. Anakin nodded.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to let anyone hurt my family. Unfortunately, staying hidden isn't going to be our only challenge while we're here," Anakin said. Rex's brow furrowed.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Padme's already worried about it, but we'll need to reveal ourselves to her family. She's worried they're going to react badly at first," Anakin said. Rex nodded.

"Maybe, but once they get past the shock and even anger, they'll be incredibly happy," Rex assured him. Anakin nodded.

"You're right," he said, as the ferry began to slow as it neared the dock. They unloaded from the ferry and began trekking up to the house with their luggage.


	27. A Family Reunited

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I just created my own little AU corner to play in.

AN: Here's chapter 27! Thanks for all the amazing reviews. Enjoy this next installment and let me know what you think!

The Awakening: The Revised Edition

Chapter 27: A Family Reunited

Padme watched Anakin trek up from the lake early that morning. She yawned deeply, having just woke up and stood at the railing of the veranda, letting the morning sun warm her. She wore a long, silky white robe and she had slept later than usual.

Luke followed him and they climbed the steps.

"Morning Mom," Luke said, as he hugged her, before heading inside to the shower.

"Morning sweetie, breakfast should be ready by the time you're done," she called and then yelped, as Anakin picked her up in his arms and spun her around. She giggled, as he kissed her passionately.

"Good morning, you're certainly in a good mood," she purred, as they held each other close.

"How could I not be? We're home, in the Lake Country, and I have you. Everything's perfect," Anakin replied, as he kissed her again. Padme cooed into his kiss, as he moved his lips over hers with tender passion.

"Wow, it really is a good morning," Padme said dreamily, as he finally released her lips.

"You know I love showing you how much I love you and I sensed that you're a bit nervous," he replied. She nodded.

"I just know my Mother is going react badly. I know Rex and Ahsoka said they were happy to go in and explain everything to them, before bringing them back here, but I don't think they realize what they're getting themselves into. I know my mother is going to react badly," Padme fretted.

"Maybe at first, but once she sees you and meets her grandchildren, her anger will melt to joy, I'm sure of it," Anakin told her.

"I hope you're right my love, but you don't know my mother," Padme replied.

"Well, no matter what, I'm going to be right by your side. Now, let's go have breakfast. I'm starving," he suggested.

"Me too," she said, as she joined him inside.

* * *

Ani giggled in delight, as she skipped along the stone path while her parents followed her. They had decided to get up early and begin a trek to the majestic waterfalls for a family picnic with Ani. Satine and Obi-Wan both thought it was best to let Padme interact with her family first and let them adjust to the shock, before returning. They had packed a picnic and were looking forward to their little family outing. Ani's eyes were wide with wonder, as she took in all her surroundings. She had never seen such a place that was so vibrant with color and life, for the desert was sadly all she knew. That was one thing both Obi-Wan and Satine were glad they would be changing.

"She looks so happy," Satine mentioned.

"I know, it's wonderful. I'm sorry that we had to spend all those years on that dreadful sand ball," Obi-Wan said.

"Me too, but it was necessary and though we didn't necessarily love our location, we were happy, because we were together," Satine replied. He nodded.

"Yes, but here is much nicer. I don't miss that bloody heat," Obi-Wan said.

"I second that," Satine replied.

"How do you think things will go once Rex and Ahsoka break the news to Padme's family?" Satine asked.

"Well, they will certainly be shocked and possibly even angry at first. But if they are anything like Padme, then they will quickly be overjoyed by the news and reunion they'll have with her. Rex and Ahsoka should almost be to her village about now, which means I guess we'll find out around dinner time when they return," Obi-Wan replied. She nodded.

"Until then, we're going to enjoy our first family outing that doesn't involve sand," Satine added in a louder voice, for the giant falls were getting closer and louder. They heard Ani laugh, as she saw several butterflies whisk through the air in front of her. Satine smiled.

"Come on, let's catch up to our little one," she said, as they hurried ahead.

* * *

"How dare you," Jobal growled, through clenched teeth. Ahsoka and Rex looked at each other, as they sat on the sofa in the living room the of the Naberrie home. They had come to the door just thirty minutes ago and told Sola they were friends of Anakin and Padme's and they had something important to discuss. Sola had then eagerly let them in, wanting to know anything at all about her late sister and brother-in-law, especially if it concerned their mysterious deaths. But what they had just been told was an incredible story, one that sounded too fantastic to be true. It angered her pessimistic mother, but she found herself only hoping it could actually be true. Anakin and Padme were alive or so these people said. Could it be true?

"How dare you come into my home with your lies? Padme is dead! Let her rest in peace," Jobal cried.

"Is it true?" Sola asked calmly. Ahsoka nodded.

"Yes, they were awakened from their frozen state less than a month ago," Rex stated.

"And this carbonite stuff, why exactly were they frozen in it again?" Sola asked, trying to understand.

"My Master was gravely injured in his battle with Palpatine and Vader eighteen years ago, just before the inception of the Empire. He was dying and fell into a coma. The Healer was certain that he would die within a matter of days, unless his body was somehow given the necessary means to properly recover. Suspended animation was the only answer," Ahsoka explained.

"And what does this have to do with Padme? Why was she frozen too?" Sola asked.

"At the time Anakin slipped into a coma, Padme was in labor. She gave birth to twins and then faded away as well. Her condition mirrored Anakin's and perplexed the healers. When she thought she had lost Anakin, her heart was broken and she slipped away with him. So the healer froze her as well and for the last eighteen years they were hidden away until it was determined that Anakin was finally healed," Rex continued.

"Padme had twins?" Sola asked. Ahsoka nodded.

"I can't believe you're buying into this farce, Sola," Jobal scolded.

"If I have two grandchildren by Padme, then how come I have never met them?" Jobal questioned.

"In order to protect them, we had to separate them at birth. We couldn't bring one of them to you, because if Palpatine had got an inkling that this child you were caring for could have possibly been the child of Anakin and Padme, he would have had the child killed. We had to let the entire galaxy, including you, believe that they were dead and their unborn children with them," Rex stated.

"Leia was raised on Alderaan by Queen Organa and her husband, Senator Organa. I have spent these last eighteen years as her bodyguard," Ahsoka explained.

"And Luke was sent to Tatooine to live with Anakin's step-brother and his wife. Obi-Wan and I have kept close watch of him over the years. They were just recently reunited with each other and their parents," Rex said.

"We just left Yavin IV, which was where the rebel base was located until we were discovered by the Empire. Anakin and Luke destroyed the Empire's new weapon, the Death Star, before it could destroy us. But now the new base is under construction and we've come back to Naboo to lay low in the Lake Country until it's time to leave for the new base," Ahsoka said.

"If Padme and her husband are alive, then why didn't they just come to us themselves?" Jobal questioned angrily.

"Because your village is too close to Theed. There's a bounty on Anakin's head the size of Coruscant and the rest of us as well. We're both taking a risk by coming to Theed too, but we're willing to take that risk in order to reunite you with your family," Rex stated.

"What family? I don't know my grandchildren or my son-in-law and I might as well not even know my daughter. She shut me out of her life almost completely during her terms as Senator and then she died! Her father went to his grave thinking his little girl was dead!" Jobal ranted.

"Mother, calm down," Sola pleaded.

"No Sola, he was never the same! And now I find out that the whole thing was one big hoax! If my daughter is alive, then she has a lot to answer for!" Jobal ranted.

"Mother, calm down! If Padme is alive, then it is a blessing!" Sola replied.

"Not after all the heartache she has caused! Not after all the nights I've cried myself to sleep because of her," Jobal sobbed. Sola consoled her mother with a hug.

"Mom, it's going to be okay now. Padme is alive! We're going to see her," Sola said.

"We'll give you a few moments to pack some things, but don't dawdle too long. We shouldn't stay here much longer," Rex said. Sola nodded, as she, Jobal, and her daughters went upstairs to pack.

* * *

Bounty Hunter Cad Bane switched the holocom off in his hideout, as Darth Vader himself finished the mandate he had initiated. The bounty hunter was surprised about the information which he had just learned. It seemed that after all these years, Anakin Skywalker was alive, which actually made Cad Bane excited. He had a score to settle with the Jedi, which had become impossible when he had learned the Skywalker and his pretty little wife had perished in a ship crash. But now that he was alive, Cad Bane intended to be the one to collect the bounty on his head. He would then become a legend when he presented Skywalker and his little family to Vader. The money would set him for life and his name would be forever glorified among all bounty hunters. Now, the challenge was to find where Skywalker was hiding. He stood up and holstered his blasters, as he turned to his posse.

"We're going to be the ones to find Skywalker. Tatooine usually has all the gossip, so we'll start there," Bane ordered, as they followed him to the ship.

* * *

Leia stirred the cake batter, following her mother's instructions. Padme checked the casserole in the oven and then went back to chopping vegetables.

"How's it coming?" Padme asked.

"Okay I think. I'm kind of embarrassed to say that I've never really cooked or baked anything before," Leia replied.

"You're doing fine. My mother taught me to cook and I was hoping I could teach you. I didn't have time to do much cooking when I was a member of the Senate either, but after I married your father, I always tried to make him a home cooked meal, which he always appreciated. And since he and your brother are training, their appetites will be nothing short of amazing," Padme replied. Leia smiled.

"You're nervous, aren't you? About seeing your mother again?" Leia asked. Padme smiled thinly.

"You're definitely your father's daughter and yes, I'm a little nervous," Padme replied, before continuing.

"I love my mother deeply and I know she loves me, but she was always critical of my decision to serve in the Senate after my term as Queen ended. She always wanted me to come home and settle down like Sola did. And now that she knows I was married and that I hid it from everyone, I know she will have some criticism for me, even though I know she'll be happy that I'm alive at all. And she'll be very happy to meet her grandchildren," Padme assured her.

"Well, she shouldn't be too critical, because you're a good person and you and Daddy did what you did for love," Leia replied. Padme smiled and hugged her.

"Thanks sweetheart. Now, let's get that cake in the oven before your father comes in and tries to eat all the batter," Padme said, making Leia giggle, as they poured it into the cake pan.

* * *

Padme finished setting the table on the veranda for evening meal, as Satine and Leia helped her. Rex and Ahsoka were on their way up with her family and they would soon come face to face. Anakin took Padme in his arms and held her close, as they waited. Luke and Leia joined them, while the Kenobi family stood quietly in the background. Ani wasn't sure what was going on, but she knew that things had turned serious for some reason and that meant she was supposed to be on her best behavior.

Rex and Ahsoka led the Naberrie women through the living area and onto the veranda. Sola gasped, as she saw the truth for herself.

"I can't believe it…it's true!" Sola exclaimed, as she ran to her sister and enveloped her in a big hug.

"Oh, I've missed you Sola," Padme said, as tears slipped down her cheeks.

"Look at you…I can't believe it. You haven't changed at all," Sola said in amazement. Padme nodded.

"Ani and I have been frozen in carbonite for the last eighteen years. I'm…I'm so sorry for the deception," Padme apologized.

"You're sorry?" Jobal snapped, catching their attention.

"Sorry isn't good enough this time, Padme! We've mourned you for the last eighteen years! Your father was never the same and he died thinking his little girl had been murdered by the Empire!" Jobal yelled. Padme shrank back into Anakin's arms.

"Daddy's dead?" she squeaked. Sola nodded.

"His heart failed him five years ago and Darred was killed in a construction accident two years ago," Sola replied.

"Oh Sola, I'm so sorry," Padme cried.

"It's not your fault, baby sis. And Daddy's death isn't Padme's fault either, Mother," Sola said sternly.

"Mom is right. If we have to blame anyone, it's Emperor Palpatine. He caused all this. He is the reason we were all torn apart and the reason so many secrets had to be kept," Pooja spoke up.

"You're Pooja Naberrie, the Senator of Naboo. I recognize you from the Senate," Leia said. Pooja smiled.

"I recognize you too, Leia Organa. I had no idea that we were actually cousins all these years," Pooja replied.

"You're Senator of Naboo?" Padme asked in surprise with a smile. Pooja nodded and hugged her Aunt. Jobal snorted.

"Oh yes, she's been trying to follow in your footsteps since you were supposedly killed and Sola did nothing to stop her," Jobal grumbled. Sola rolled her eyes.

"I am very proud of Pooja and you should be too. Her Father and Daddy were proud too that she followed in her Aunt's footsteps," Sola said.

"Oh, you both have grown up to be so beautiful," Padme said, as she hugged both Ryoo and Pooja.

"We've missed you so much, Aunt Padme," Ryoo sobbed. Sola smiled and then eyed Anakin mischievously.

"I knew it," she announced, making Anakin grin.

"I knew when you two came to visit us just before all the war started that you two were hot for each other," Sola blurted out.

"Sola!" Padme cried in mock outrage. It seemed her sister hadn't changed a bit. Anakin chuckled and Padme elbowed him playfully in the ribs.

"You're terrible, as always," Padme mused playfully to her sister.

"Oh just wait until we have time to catch up, just the two of us. I have all kinds of questions about your secret marriage," Sola teased.

"Oh great, but in the meantime, maybe you'd like to meet your niece and nephew," Padme said, motioning to their grown twins.

"Luke and Leia, this is your Aunt Sola, your grandmother Jobal, and your cousins, Ryoo and Pooja," Padme introduced.

"It's so wonderful to meet you both. Talk about a pair of copies. They look just like you two," Sola said to Anakin and Padme, as she hugged them.

"It's great to meet you too and you Grandmother," Luke said. Jobal softened considerably and tears rolled down her cheeks, as she hugged the grandchildren she never knew she had.

"Well, perhaps we can continue to get acquainted at evening meal," Obi-Wan suggested.

"That's a good idea. I forgot to introduce the Kenobi family. This is Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, his wife Satine, and their daughter Ani," Padme said. Pleasantries were exchanged again and they sat down to evening meal together. The evening and the next few days would be interesting to say the least, as a family would become whole again.


	28. Family Bonds

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I just created my own little AU corner to play in.

AN: Here's chapter 28! Thanks for all the amazing reviews. Enjoy this next installment and let me know what you think!

The Awakening: The Revised Edition

Chapter 28: Family Bonds

They sat down to dinner and quickly began eating the delicious meal Padme had prepared. Sola cut her dewback fillet and took the first bite of her tender meat.

"Mmm…well, you haven't lost your talent for cooking, baby sis, that's fore sure," Sola replied.

"Thanks, but haven't you mastered the dewback fillet yet?" Padme asked.

"Mine never turns out like yours or Mom's," Sola replied.

"That's because you cook it too long," Padme said.

"Well, it's meat. It's supposed to be cooked until done," Sola replied.

"Cooked, not charred to a crisp," Ryoo piped in, earning a waning glance from her mother. Padme giggled.

"If you cook it too long, it will taste like shoe leather," Padme said.

"Yeah, yeah, well I always left the grilling of any meat to…to Darred," Sola said sadly. Padme frowned and put her hand on her sister's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Sola," Padme replied. Sola smiled.

"It's okay. Two years ago, I was pretty sure my life was over when Darred was killed, but today, I realized that my life doesn't have to end, especially since I've got my baby sis back," Sola replied. Padme hugged her tightly.

"You have to know that I wanted to tell you about our marriage all those years ago," Padme explained.

"Then why didn't you?" Jobal snapped.

"I couldn't. We fell in love and at first, we decided that we couldn't act on our feelings. But that was easier said than done and the more we fought those feelings, the stronger they became," Padme explained, as Anakin put his hand on her shoulder.

"It became impossible for us to ignore those feelings and when we thought we were going to be executed on Geonosis, I confessed my true feelings to Anakin and after that, there was no going back, not that either of us wanted to. We decided that it would have to be a secret, at least for a while," Padme said.

"We planned to tell you everything when we found out Padme was pregnant with the twins, but things didn't exactly go as planned," Anakin added.

"If you wanted to be together so badly, then you should have just done so, but being a Jedi must have been more important than being a good husband," Jobal spat.

"Mother, that's not true!" Padme objected.

"You have to know that I was ready and willing to walk away, Mrs. Naberrie. But the war complicated everything and we both had people depending on us. We decided that after the war was over, we would both retire from our careers and start a family. Neither of us expected it to last as long as it did and I eventually took Ahsoka on as a padawan. We both grew to love her like a daughter and I couldn't let her go out into those battles and not be there to watch out for her too," Anakin explained.

"We told Ahsoka about our marriage when I was about six months along with the twins and then Obi-Wan after that. We were making plans to come home and start our family," Padme continued.

"But things didn't go as we planned and I was completely caught off guard by Vader and Palpatine. Believe me, Padme and the children were my first priority and that's why when I found out that Palpatine was the Sith Lord, I went to stop him personally, so the war would end and my family would be safe," Anakin said, pausing for a moment.

"But I wasn't ready for or expecting Vader. He turned out to be someone I would have never suspected in my wildest dreams," Anakin added.

"Then you knew this Vader, I mean, before he was in that awful suit?" Sola asked.

"I don't know if…knew is the right term, but yes in a way. I've never seen him in this so called suit everyone keeps talking about, but I've heard it's quite horrifying," Anakin replied.

"Oh it is, he's a monster. His image is on the holonet all the time. He scares the hell out of people and I suppose that's the point," Sola said. Padme squeezed his hand, as they couldn't help the tears that were welling in their eyes.

"Is it something I said?" Sola asked. Anakin and Padme looked at each other. It was too much. They had just been reunited and to tell them that Vader had once been the small fetus that had been stolen from them twenty years ago without their knowledge would be too much to take in.

"No…we were just thinking about all the lives that were lost that day. We almost lost our own lives, but the Emperor will soon pay for all that he's done," Anakin answered.

"Well, you did destroy the Death Star. Isn't that going to collapse the Empire?" Sola asked.

"If only it were that simple. While we delivered a mighty defeat to them, the Empire is still very strong. Far stronger than the Rebellion and I'm afraid we're in for a much longer, drawn out war with them. But when the time and opportunity to eliminate the Emperor…and Vader presents itself, Luke and I will confront them and end their reign," Anakin replied.

"So, you're training to be a Jedi?" Sola asked. Luke nodded. Jobal snorted.

"Of course and I suppose Leia is following in Padme's footsteps. No one in this family can ever just settle down and lead safe, normal lives," Jobal spat.

"We want that, Mother, just like you do. But we have to fight to get it or the Empire will eventually destroy us all," Padme tried to explain.

"Well, you always did as you pleased, regardless of how I felt about it. So I don't expect that to change. If you will all excuse me, I'm going to retire for the evening," Jobal said, as she got up from the table without finishing her meal.

"Give her time, she'll come around," Sola assured them all, as they continued eating.

* * *

Later that evening, the house quieted, as everyone readied for bed. Leia came downstairs in a silky light blue robe and padded into the kitchen to get a glass of water. She was startled to see Han and Chewie eating the leftovers that Padme had left for them.

"Hey, there you are. Mom was wondering why you didn't join us for dinner." Leia asked.

"Chewie and I were working on the Falcon and I didn't think we should intrude," Han replied.

"Oh, well you are welcome to join us any time," Leia said.

"Thanks, but we'll be heading out as soon as the ship is fixed in a couple days," Han replied.

"You're leaving?" Leia asked, surprised by the sudden disappointment in her own voice.

"Yep, Chewie and I have some things to take care of and the credits your rich mom paid us will be enough to pay our debts and then some," Han said, noticing how beautiful she looked even in her night robe. Leia filled a glass with water.

"Well, good luck to you both then," Leia said, as she turned away and then looked back at him.

"You know, we need good pilots like you in the alliance. The pay would be really good," Leia mentioned. Han smirked.

"Want me to stick around, do you?" Han asked smugly. Leia frowned.

"No, I was referring simply to the fact that we're always in need of capable people in our cause and you seem to fit that bill, for a scoundrel anyway," Leia quickly refuted. He smirked.

"Well, sorry to break your heart, Princess, but I ain't getting involved in your little crusade even more than I already have," Han replied.

"Of course, because that would require you attempting to care about anyone other than yourself," Leia snapped.

"Whatever was I thinking?" Leia questioned nonchalantly, as she walked away. Han glared at her back. That snippy, stuck up little Princess really made his blood boil at times. It almost detracted from the fact that he also found insanely beautiful and fascinating too, not that he would ever admit it in a million light years. Chewie chuckled.

"What are you laughing at?" Han snapped. Chewie rawled and Han snorted.

"You're way off, pal. I don't like her, in fact, she makes me want to rip my hair out. The sooner I'm far away from that infuriating know-it-all, spoiled little brat, the better," Han spat. But Chewie simply chuckled again. Han grabbed the bottle of scotch.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up fuzz ball," Han grumbled, as he stalked off toward the veranda.

* * *

Padme sat at her vanity in a silky white robe, as she brushed out her long, silky curls. She put her brush down and picked up the small control that operated the holoscreen in their bedroom, just as Anakin exited the fresher.

"Angel, I'm not sure that's such a good idea," Anakin said.

"I have to see him. It's going to happen eventually," she replied. He still looked very hesitant.

"You're not going to like what you see," Anakin warned.

"I know, but I still need to see what became of him…even if he never had a chance to be ours," Padme said. Anakin sighed and nodded, as she turned the screen on and found a news channel. He stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, as the human reporter discussed the current events in the galaxy.

"And in other news, there is still no sign of the fugitives that destroyed Emperor Palpatine's new space station, which was to be used to reduce galactic crime and restore lawfulness," the reporter said.

"Lawfulness? Is that what Palpatine is calling it?" Padme spat.

"Yeah, space station, that's a good one. That thing was nothing more than a means to genocide on the galaxy," Anakin added.

"Just days ago, the mysterious reappearance of renegade Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker has caused turmoil in the galaxy," the reporter continued.

"How dare they?" Padme cried, but Anakin put his hands on her shoulders.

"They're going to slander our names. It's the only way Palpatine can act like he has control over the situation," Anakin reminded her.

"Lord Vader, the Emperor's right hand, has assured us all that Skywalker and his accomplices will be brought to justice in a rare statement to the galaxy," the reporter said, as the clip was shown. A very tall man, garbed completely in black, with a frightening black mask appeared on the screen. Anakin and Padme both gasped in disbelief. The sound of his controlled breathing sent cold chills down their spines.

"Anakin Skywalker has committed serious crimes against the galaxy, but I assure you he will be brought to justice, along with his accomplices. He is a criminal and anyone with any information on his whereabouts will receive a great reward for divulging any information. Only when he is brought to justice can the safety of our galaxy be ensured," Vader announced. Tears slipped down Padme's cheeks and she shook her head in disbelief.

"That bastard…" Padme cried.

"That bastard Palpatine…I want him to die for what he's done…" Padme cried, as she turned and sobbed against her husband's chest. He kissed her hair, as his own tears slid down his cheeks.

"Why…why did he have to do that…to one of our babies?" Padme cried. Anakin gently rocked her in his arms and raised his hand, using the Force to shut the holoscreen off.

"He's going to pay Padme, I promise. He will not hurt this family again," Anakin promised. Padme sniffed and nodded.

"I know, but I don't want you blaming yourself. None of what happened was your fault," Padme assured him.

"If I could have stopped him and Vader…if I hadn't let Vader catch me off guard, I could have stopped them and none of this would be happening," Anakin said.

"You were in shock. No one can blame you for that. You found out our son was stolen from us and turned into a monster. We can't dwell on what might have happened," she told him. He nodded and she smoothed her hands along his chest.

"We can only move forward. We've been given a second chance to build a life together and have a family. I suggest we use it," Padme added.

"You're right, no more looking back. You've been reunited with your mother and sister, we're going to continue to build a relationship with Luke and Leia, and…we're going to have a baby," Anakin said. She yelped, as he swept her into his arms and carried her to the bed. Padme gazed up at him passionately, as he lay her down and hovered over her.

"I love you," Padme whispered, as passion swelled between them and their need to be together became overwhelming.

"I love you too angel and I'm going to show you how much," he whispered back, as their lips met and once again, the flames of passion consumed the two lovers.

* * *

The next morning, Padme stood on the veranda and breathed in the ocean breeze. Luke and Anakin had left after breakfast to train down at the beach. Right about now, her husband was probably having their son run laps and learning to lift rocks and other small objects with the Force. Their daughter was getting to know her cousins, who had taken her with them to the market to purchase food for the next week. She had been leery to let Leia go to the small town market nearby, but she had promised to keep the hood of her cloak up during the journey and now Padme found herself with time to reflect. And her reflections were on the events that had occurred between herself and her husband last night. Their evening had begun with tears, as they finally witnessed what had become of the son they never had. Then their love had won over all the bad, as it always did, and their lovemaking had lasted well into the early morning hours, as they fed their desire for each other. And with any luck, or the Will of the Force, rather, perhaps they had conceived the baby they so desperately wanted.

"Hey baby sister," Sola said, as she joined her on the veranda. Padme smiled.

"Good morning," Padme replied, as they sat down at the table.

"Caf?" Sola asked. Padme was about to say yes, but then realized that if there was a chance that she could be pregnant, then she should stick to tea.

"I'm going to stick to tea this morning," Padme replied.

"So, I thought we could catch up this morning. It's been way too long since you and I just sat and talked," Sola said. Padme nodded.

"I agree, I'd love to catch up. I was so surprised when I learned that Pooja is the Senator of Naboo," Padme mentioned. Sola nodded.

"She reminds me so much of you. The Imperial Senate is a much different Senate than you served in, but she pushes on, trying to make a difference, just like you," Sola replied.

"It makes me very proud, of her and Leia both," Padme said.

"Me too," Sola agreed, as she noticed the small pendant attached to a lanyard around her little sister's neck.

"That's a beautiful necklace, where did you get it?" Sola asked.

"Oh, Anakin made this for me, when he was just a little boy," Padme replied. Sola smiled.

"I should have guessed. You two have an amazing romance. Not even the best romance writer could have scripted a better story," Sola said.

"Well, you know what it's like to be in love. What Anakin and I have only became a story, because of everything we've had to face to be together," Padme replied.

"Yes, I know what it's like to be in love. What Darred and I had was special, but not like what you and Anakin have. You two have something very unique, I can tell. I mean, he defied the Jedi Code for you, after all," Sola said, with a smile.

"Anakin and I are soul mates and to try and remain apart just wasn't an option. I love him more with each passing day and I know he feels the same about me," Padme replied. Sola sighed.

"Yep, not even my favorite romance novelist could have written a better love story. And I bet the love scenes are out of this world," Sola said slyly. Padme's mouth dropped open.

"Sola!" she said in mock outrage.

"What? You finally have a love life, so don't think I'm not going to grill you for details," Sola replied.

"My love life is between my husband and me," Padme stated.

"Oh come on, baby sis, throw me a few spicy tidbits. I live off romance novels now. I have no love life of my own anymore and yours is, well I'm guessing down right steamy," Sola teased.

"So, you're going to live vicariously through me?" Padme questioned. Sola shrugged.

"Why not? That husband of yours is gorgeous and from the way you two are around each other, I bet he's wild in bed, isn't he?" Sola asked. Padme reddened and shook her head.

"I'm not answering that," she replied.

"You don't have to. Your face says it all and I'm not surprised. I mean, head to toe, that man is gorgeous," Sola said. Padme couldn't help but smile in agreement.

"He is gorgeous…and sexy. I'm a very lucky woman, but that's all you're getting out of me," Padme replied.

"Oh come on, baby sis. Give me a little more than that," Sola begged. Padme looked at her slyly.

"Fine, I'll give you just a small tidbit," Padme said, as she stood up and went to the railing.

"Anakin comes from a planet called Tatooine and it's very hot there, because the planet has two suns. And let's just say that he makes me burn hotter than the binary suns of Tatooine," Padme told her. Sola giggled.

"He's that good, huh?" Sola asked. Padme smirked.

"And then some. He is very nice to look at too, wouldn't you agree?" Padme asked, as she gazed out over the railing. Sola stood up and came beside her. Down below, there was a shirtless Anakin sparring Luke and Ahsoka. Sweat glistened on his bare skin, as every rippling muscle flexed and bulged.

"Wow…it is really hot out here," Sola said. Padme giggled.

"Uh huh…and he's all mine," Padme boasted.

"Like you said, baby sister, you're one lucky woman. I'm going to go get us a pitcher of ice water so we can cool off," Sola said, as she started inside when she nearly ran into Rex.

"Oh, excuse me milady," Rex said politely, as he stepped aside. Sola blushed, for it wasn't often she was spoken to with such reverence.

"Thank you," she squeaked, as she hurried inside. Padme smiled and shook her head. Perhaps there would be romance in her sister's future, after all.

"Thank you for going with the girls to the market," Padme told him. Rex smiled and nodded.

"Well, I felt better about keeping an eye on them. We're pretty safe out here, but I felt better just the same," Rex replied, as he observed Luke's training with her.

"He's really training him hard," Rex said. Padme nodded.

"Luke is very eager to learn and Anakin and Obi-Wan believe that Luke will have a very big part in bringing down the Empire," Padme replied.

"Probably, because if you want the truth, I'm not sure Anakin has it in him to kill Vader…you know being that he's, well, that he was supposed…" Rex trailed off.

"It's okay, you can say it. He was supposed to be our son, but he's not. He never had the chance and I know that if Anakin has to make the decision between Vader and the rest of us, he'll do what he has to in order to protect us," Padme replied. Rex nodded. She was right, of course, but Luke would be even less apprehensive, for while he knew Vader was supposedly his brother, he didn't go through losing him like Anakin and Padme had. Sola returned with a pitcher of water and three small canteens, also filled with water.

"Here, they look hot so I thought you could take them some water," Sola said.

"Thanks," Padme replied, as she headed down through the house.


	29. Ominous Peace

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I just created my own little AU sandbox to play in.

AN: Here's chapter 29! It's important to note now that almost a year has passed since Anakin and Luke destroyed the Death Star. Thanks for all the great reviews. Enjoy this next installment and let me know what you think!

The Awakening: The Revised Edition

Chapter 29: Ominous Peace

Bane's boots sounded thickly on the bridge of his ship, as he entered.

"Do we have any leads yet?" Bane asked. Aurra shook her head. She knew her boss was getting impatient, but Skywalker had covered his family's tracks well. It had been almost a year since Anakin Skywalker had mysteriously reemerged in the galaxy and destroyed the Emperor's prized weapon, The Death Star, a weapon capable of destroying an entire planet with one blast. Had Alderaan not suffered this fate by the weapon, Bane, nor many others, would have believed such a thing to be possible. What irritated him even more was the fact that Skywalker and his family had all but disappeared since then. But he knew he was out there, laying low with his woman and brats. Vader had doubled the bounty on Anakin's head in the last few months. They wanted his head as badly as Bane wanted to be the one to collect the bounty. Vader wanted them all alive too, which made the chase all the more fun…usually. But Bane grew tired of coming up empty with any leads.

"Sorry boss, there's still no sign on them. If they're in the outer rim, then we sure can't find them," Aurra replied. Bane thought for a moment.

"Maybe they're not in the outer rim at all," Bane stated. Aurra scoffed.

"Skywalker would be stupid to hideout on any core or mid rim planets. They would have surely been spotted long ago," Aurra concluded.

"You forget Aurra, he's a Jedi and a skilled one at that. Mind tricking a few Storm Troopers or Force blinds is nothing to him. No…perhaps he's more in plain sight than we originally thought," Bane said, as he walked toward the console.

"What are you thinking?" Aurra asked.

"I'm thinking we need to go to Naboo," Bane replied.

"You really think they're on Naboo? Isn't that a little obvious?" Aurra asked.

"So obviously that we didn't even consider it and neither has anyone else. Skywalker is good…I have to give him credit. This is the most fun I've had hunting someone in years. Set our course," Bane ordered.

"If he is so well hidden, then how do we draw him out?" Aurra asked.

"He has family with him. If we grab someone he cares about, he'll come right to us," Bane replied. Aurra smirked and changed their course. Finally, they were getting some action and possibly were close to a huge payday…

* * *

Han removed his smoke goggles, as he finished fusing the part into place. He sighed. It had been a long road, but the Falcon was almost completely overhauled, thanks largely to Anakin. A year ago, he had been ready to leave this place behind and move on with his life. But after the hyper drive engine clunked out on him and Chewie, they had been forced to stay in order to fix it. By the time he bought the parts to repair it, he wouldn't have had quite enough left over to pay off Jabba. Somehow Anakin had sensed this and offered to not only help Han repair the hyper drive, but to completely overhaul the entire ship. He agreed to pay for everything, as long as Han agreed to stick around and transport them safely to the new Rebel base when the time to go came. Han had been skeptical at first, wondering where a Jedi would get the kind of funds needed, but then he remembered that Anakin's wife, being a former Senator, was very well off. Han and Chewie agreed, because Lady Skywalker offered to pay him handsomely to transport them to the new location.

"Looks like we're about done," Anakin said, as he slid out from the underbelly of the ship and tossed a grease rag aside.

"Yeah. Thanks again, you know for all the help and the funding for this," Han replied. Anakin smiled.

"Don't mention it. There are few things I love more than fixing things, especially ships. And Padme is only too happy to fund my hobby, as well as ensure that we have the safest passage to the new location when the time comes," Anakin replied.

"Well, your wife pays well, so we'll get the job done," Han said. Truthfully, he didn't care about the money and found himself growing close to this family over the last year, not that he would ever admit it. And working on his ship with the man he had secretly idolized as a child was an experience Han would never trade. Again, not that he would ever admit it.

"Well, I'm going to go clean up. See you at dinner," Anakin said, as he walked out of the ship hanger behind Varykino. Family was something Han never had much of and he found himself longing to continue being a part of not just any family, but this one in particular.

* * *

"Okay, you can put the chocolate pieces in now, Ani," Padme instructed, as the little girl, whom she had come to love as a niece, stood on a chair beside her at the kitchen counter. Satine smiled, as she watched Ani pour the candies into the bowl of cookie batter.

"I'm so thankful for yours and Sola's abilities in the kitchen. I am afraid before this past year, my poor Obi-Wan was starving on my terrible cooking," Satine joked.

"Well, I'd be happy to give you cooking lessons," Padme replied.

"Me too, especially since my little sister has her hands full lately," Sola replied. As she said that, they heard a cry sound on the baby monitor.

"I was wondering when he'd wake up. He really napped today," Padme said, as she stopped stirring.

"Aunt Sola will help you finish the cookies, sweetie," Padme told Ani, as she took off her apron and went upstairs to the nursery. As she entered, she stepped to the crib and peered down at her precious three-month old son. She remembered the day that she had told Anakin that she was pregnant and the day he was born. Their family had grown and blossomed in the last year into everything that Anakin and Padme had always wanted.

"It's okay baby, mommy's here," Padme cooed, as she lifted him into her arms. He quieted, as she laid him down on the changing table and changed his diaper, before picking him up again. She kissed his head and smiled at him, as he smiled back. Padme stood by the window and gazed out over the garden. Their baby son had dark blonde fuzz atop his head, deep brown eyes, and her husband's smile, which always made her melt. They had decided to call him appropriately, Jaden Anakin Skywalker.

"Daddy should be almost done training for the day, so we should go see him," Padme cooed to him, as she carried him down the stairs and out onto the veranda.

* * *

Obi-Wan quietly observed the spar between Ahsoka and Luke, as Anakin approached.

"How's he doing?" Anakin asked.

"He's holding his own, but I think Ahsoka is playing with him. He's come a long way though in the last year. The older you are, the harder and more dangerous it is to train to be a Jedi," Obi-Wan reminded.

"I know, but he was born for this, you and I both know that. Besides, he has his mother's calmer demeanor and it will serve him well as a Jedi," Anakin replied. Obi-Wan smirked.

"Yes, a calmer demeanor is definitely in his favor. I would refuse to train him if he had your temper," Obi-Wan retorted. Anakin smirked.

"Yeah, I know I was a handful," he admitted.

"Was? I wasn't talking past tense, you know. You're still a pain in my rear and you always will be," Obi-Wan pretended to complain.

"But you wouldn't have it any other way," Anakin replied. Obi-Wan smirked.

"I suppose not and you are the reason that Satine and I found our way back to each other and why we have Ani, so I guess I can't kill you," Obi-Wan joked.

"Like you could," Anakin joked back.

"Don't be so cocky. I can still knock you around when I need to," Obi-Wan reminded. Anakin smiled and gazed up at the veranda, spotting his wife and baby son. Padme smiled at him and he smiled back. About that time, Luke found himself flat on his back, having been defeated efficiently by Ahsoka.

"Great spar kid, you're improving," Ahsoka said, as she helped him up.

"Thanks, I hope so or I have nothing to show for all these bruises," Luke replied, only half joking.

"Bruises come with the training and so does a hearty appetite. I'm sure dinner is almost ready, so you should go clean up," Anakin suggested.

"Yeah, I'm starved," Luke said, as he went inside.

"We should probably go in as well," Obi-Wan agreed.

"Wait…I need to talk to you about something," Anakin told his former Master.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with the dark tremors I know we've both been sensing, would it?' Obi-Wan asked.

"I figured you had been sensing them too. I don't think we're going to be safe here much longer," Anakin whispered.

"I agree. We should have Artoo pack the ship with everything we need in case we have to leave in a hurry," Obi-Wan suggested.

"I hate that my family and friends are in such danger because of the price on my head," Anakin said.

"Your family wouldn't be safe anywhere but with you. Do you honestly think Padme would stand for being anywhere other than beside you?" Obi-Wan questioned. Anakin smirked.

"No…and I know she'll understand if we have to leave here. Artoo, come here," Anakin called. The faithful little droid whirled in response.

"I want you and Threepio to begin packing the Millennium Falcon with everything we may need if we have to leave in a hurry. Food stores, clothes for everyone, and double on all baby supplies," Anakin ordered. Artoo whirled affirmatively and rolled off to begin the task his Master had requested of him. Obi-Wan patted him on the shoulder.

"Let's put this out of our mind for the moment and go enjoy our families. No matter what may threaten us, we'll be ready to protect them," Obi-Wan assured him. Anakin nodded and followed him inside.

* * *

Padme smiled, as he joined her on the veranda. As he approached, he took her in his arms and kissed her softly. Jaden cooed to get his attention and he smiled, before kissing the baby's head. Padme sought his lips again, capturing them in another passionate kiss.

"It's only been a few hours since I saw you, but I missed you," Padme said.

"I missed you too," he replied.

"Both of you," he added, as he wrapped his arms around her. She rested her head on his shoulder, as they gazed out to the ocean. After a few moments of silence, Padme spoke again.

"Credit for your thoughts, handsome?" she asked. He smiled.

"Just thinking about the family we've created in the last year. We were blessed with Jaden and we're so close to Luke and Leia now, even though we were all but strangers a year ago," Anakin replied.

"But we've always been in their hearts, even if they didn't know it. Leia's dreams proves that," Padme replied.

"I know. Bail was a good father to her and I'm grateful that she had him. But it makes me feel really good inside that the Force saw to impart to us and bring us together like that, even if I was in a coma and can't remember. Still…" he trailed off, a troubled look on his face.

"What it is, my love?" Padme prodded.

"It's silly," he replied.

"I'm sure it is not," she responded.

"Bail was a good friend. He raised my little Princess into a beautiful young woman when I was unable to. But she's still my daughter," Anakin said.

"Of course she is. Leia adores you too and you've both grown so close," Padme replied.

"I know and that's why it hurts every time I hear one of the alliance members call her Leia Organa, it's like a knife in my heart. She's Leia Organa Skywalker now, but they won't acknowledge it," Anakin said.

"I'm sure they've just forgotten and they're not used to calling her that yet," Padme replied. Anakin shook his head.

"If I wasn't Force sensitive, then maybe I could believe that, but I'm afraid many are not too fond of me, from what I've felt," Anakin said. Padme looked horrified.

"Well they should be. You're a hero and I had no idea that any of my colleagues were looking upon you with contempt. Now that I know, I'll be able to set the record straight at our next holo meeting and tell Clovis where he can go, since I know he's the source," Padme ranted. Anakin smiled.

"I appreciate that angel, but you don't have to do that," Anakin told her.

"You're a hero and you should be revered as such," Padme said.

"I'm also the man that illegally married one of their brightest and most knowledgeable colleagues," Anakin reminded.

"If they think that, then they can all collectively go to hell along with Rush Clovis. What we have is love and most certainly not illegal. And even if it was…then I'd be happy to be known as an outlaw if it meant being with you," she said, making him smile.

"I love you," he said. She smiled back.

"I love you too," she replied, as their lips met again in a passionate kiss. Jaden made his presence known with a loud call. They smiled at him.

"Sorry little man, mommy and daddy didn't mean to ignore you," Anakin told him.

"He's probably hungry. I should go in and feed him before dinner," she replied. Anakin nodded, as they went inside together.

* * *

Anakin watched her from the nursery door, as she cradled their baby and sang softly to him. His eyes were heavy and he felt warm in his mother's arms and safe with his father's protective presence enveloping both him and his mother.

Padme gently placed him in his crib and gazed down at him for a moment. Anakin joined her, as they watched him sleep for several moments, just like they did every night. They slowly retreated toward the door, as Artoo tucked himself into the corner for his nightly watch over the youngest Skywalker. Padme picked up the baby monitor and slowly closed the door, as they went to their room next door.

"I could watch him sleep all night," Padme said, as she sat down at her vanity and began brushing her hair out.

"I know, me too," he replied, as he undid his belt and tossed his leather jerkin aside. Padme stood up and sauntered toward him, slowly turning her back to him.

"Can you unzip me?" she asked. He smirked and tugged the zipper of the flattering sun dress she was wearing down. He let his eyes drink in the sight of her creamy skin and he watched her dress become a puddle on the floor, leaving her in only a sexy red bra and matching panties. She turned to him, her brown eyes searing through him, as she stepped toward him and sought his lips. He eagerly returned her kiss, as their lips dueled for control and their hands roamed. Padme undid the buttons on his tunic and quickly parted the fabric, letting her hands travel along the planes of his smoothed, muscled chest. Unfortunately, Anakin knew he needed to talk to her about what he had been feeling before they could continue.

"Angel…I need to talk to you about something," Anakin said.

"Jayden is asleep…we should play now and talk later," she tempted, as she trailed kisses down his neck.

"As much as I would like that, it's important," Anakin said huskily. Padme stopped and looked up at him, knowing it really had to be important if he was postponing any lovemaking that might take place. She slipped on her short silk black robe and they sat down on the sofa in their bedroom.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Obi-Wan and I have both felt uneasiness in the Force…like we might not be safe here for much longer. I'm afraid we're going to have to move on soon, though we're not sure where yet," Anakin explained. Padme nodded.

"I understand and I knew this would come eventually," Padme replied.

"I know…I just hate that you and the kids are in any kind of danger because of me. This is our home and we'll soon be driven from it again, because of some money hungry bounty hunters," Anakin spat.

"My love, home for us is wherever you are. We love it here, but we love you more. As long as we're together, everything will be fine and we'll be able to return here someday," Padme told him, as she caressed his face. He smiled.

"Somehow I knew you'd take all this better than me," he said, making her smile.

"You do realize that there is a possibility that we'll have to leave in one hell of hurry, right?" he asked. She nodded.

"Of course, which is why I'm sure you had Artoo pack the Falcon full of all the things we might need if that possibility arises," she replied. He smiled.

"You know me well," he said.

"Better than anyone," she added, as she straddled his waist. His eyes glazed over with desire, as she shed her robe and pressed her body against his.

"Now, let's play," she suggested. He smirked, as their lips met and passion consumed them.

* * *

Bane felt the ship exit hyperspace and he looked up. The blue-green jewel of a planet known as Naboo filled the view window and he smirked.

"Take her down Aurra. It's almost payday," he rasped in his deep accent. The former Jedi smirked and began the ship's descent to the beautiful, peaceful planet…


	30. Forced to Flee

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I just created my own little AU sandbox to play in.

AN: Here's chapter 30! Thanks for all the great reviews. Enjoy this next installment and let me know what you think!

The Awakening: The Revised Edition

Chapter 30: Forced to Flee

Padme opened her sleep filled eyes, as she heard the baby start to fuss over the baby monitor. She looked at chrono and saw that it was just after dawn. Anakin's side of the bed was empty, but he wasn't far, for he had just got up and was meditating. She got out of bed and found her robe, quickly wrapping it around her unclothed body, before padding next door to the nursery. She cooed to her baby, as she gently picked him up and cradled him.

"Good morning sweetheart," Padme cooed, as she sat down in the rocking chair. Carefully, she shrugged her robe off one shoulder and put him to her breast and he began to eat hungrily. She smiled down at him and gently stroked his tiny face in a soothing manner, as he drank. Once he finished, she burped him and changed his diaper.

"There, all dry. Let's go say good morning to Daddy," Padme said. Jaden smiled at her, as she exited the nursery and headed downstairs to the veranda. Anakin sensed them and turned to her with a smile. Jaden babbled incoherently, as he spotted his father.

"Morning little man," he said, as he kissed the baby's head, before kissing his wife tenderly.

"I hope we're not disturbing you," Padme said. He shook his head.

"You could never disturb me. There's nothing I want to do more than be with my family," he replied. She smiled.

"Which is why I think we should spend the whole day together," Anakin added.

"But aren't you training with Luke?" Padme asked.

"Ahsoka and Ben can handle it and Leia's spending the day with Ryoo and Pooja. So, I thought you and I should take the baby out and spend the day in the meadow. We can take a picnic and show this little guy where his Mommy and Daddy fell in love," Anakin suggested. Padme beamed a bright smile.

"That sounds like the most wonderful idea," Padme replied. He smiled.

"Good. I'll take him while you go clean up and then we'll switch," Anakin said, as she handed him the baby. Padme kissed him tenderly, before hurrying upstairs to clean up for their special outing.

* * *

Cad Bane stood on the outskirts of Theed. Only Aurra was with him and the rest of their hired hands were lying low and waiting for the word.

"What a quaint little city," Bane said sarcastically. Aurra snorted in disgust.

"I know, I can feel the bile rising in my throat. It figures that Amidala is from a place like this. So pretty and perfect, just like her," Aurra growled.

"At ease Aurra, you'll get the chance to have some fun with her," Bane promised.

"So where do we start? Surely they're not in Theed, because that would be stupid," Aurra said.

"No, but we'll start asking around. Even Theed has its scum that will talk for the a few credits. I'm willing to bet that someone knows something," Bane replied, as they descended into city.

* * *

Sola carried a breakfast tray onto the veranda and set it down

"Good morning," Rex said.

"Good morning, did you sleep well?" Sola asked.

"I did. I have here for the past year as well. This is the most peaceful place I've ever been," Rex replied.

"Yes, Varykino is a one of kind place where we can be protected, no matter what's going on outside. That's why we'll have to leave soon if we want to preserve the secrecy of this place," Sola replied.

"So you're going with us?" Rex asked. Sola nodded.

"I thought my sister was dead for eighteen years and now we're closer than we've ever been. I'm not letting her go again," Sola replied.

"I'm glad you'll be coming. I'd really miss you if you weren't," Rex admitted.

"I'd miss you too and you're part of the reason I'm coming. Padme and the children are another and I know my mother will be very disapproving. But after Darred died, I felt like I was no longer a part of anything. My husband was dead and my girls were grown. Then Padme came back into our lives and I was a part of something again. And I want to be a part of the group of people that's finally going to free the galaxy," Sola said. Rex put his hand on hers.

"You're just as special as your sister, I want you to know that," Rex said. Sola smiled and blushed. Never in a million years did she think she could ever fall in love after Darred, but she was. Rex was nothing like his Clone brethren and every bit his own man…a man that she was falling in love with.

"Thanks," she replied.

"What do you say we…take a walk later?" he asked. She smiled and nodded.

"I'd like that a lot," she replied, as they drank their morning caf together.

* * *

It was a perfect day for a picnic and they relaxed on a blanket in the grass with the baby. Jaden giggled, clapping his hands, as Anakin floated a few of his toys around in the air. He was three months old and he was just beginning to discover his voice and the movement his own body was capable of. Padme rested his back against her, as he was still learning to sit up without falling over.

"You love it when Daddy does magic, don't you?" Padme cooed.

"Someday, you'll learn how to do this too, little man," Anakin said.

"Yes, because you'll be just like your Daddy, but Mommy wants you to stay this size for a while," Padme replied. Anakin nodded.

"So do I. For the next few years, we're going to be the center of his world," Anakin mentioned.

"That suits me just fine," Padme said. Anakin smiled.

"Me too. He could stay a baby forever for all I care," Anakin added. Padme kissed him softly, before handing Jaden to him and standing up.

"Come on," she urged.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I think we should take him for a walk to the falls while we tell him the story of the first time we were together in this meadow and how we fell in love. He can't understand it yet, but I'd like to relive it myself," she said. He smiled and stood up, shifting the baby, in front so he could see his surroundings.

"He understands enough. He knows that we love him and we love each other," Anakin said, as he put his free arm around her and they began walking.

"Do you want to start or should I?" Padme asked. Anakin smiled.

"Jaden, you're about to hear the best and most romantic love story you'll ever hear. And it all started when the most beautiful angel walked into the junk shop that I worked in when I just a boy and stole my heart forever," Anakin began, making Padme smile, as they walked toward the majestic waterfalls in the distance.

* * *

Cad Bane entered a cantina in the worst part of Theed with Aurra Sing behind him. They approached the bar and both ordered a drink, as they scanned the place.

"Here you are," the bartender said, as he delivered their drinks.

"I'm looking for some information. Do you know anyone?" Bane asked, as he paid for the drinks, plus a substantial tip. The bartender took the credits and glanced up at him.

"If it's information you're looking for, then you should talk to Keck over there," the bartender said, pointing to a scurvy looking old man in the corner.

"If it's happening on Naboo, he knows about it. In his prime, he was a bounty hunter, much like yourselves. He lost his livelihood when a Jedi sliced off his right leg in a scuffle many years back. So, now he lives off stories of his glory days and helps your lot stamp out what little good is left in this galaxy. Don't got much time for his kind, but he keeps paying me for his drinks so I let him frequent here. He's your guy for information, so get your information and then see yourselves out," the bartender said sternly, as he went back to work. Bane smirked.

"Ugh, I can smell him from here. Do we have to get closer?" Aurra said.

"If we want our payday, then yes," Bane replied. Aurra sighed.

"The things we do for money," she said, with a smirk.

"Are you Keck?" Bane asked, as the man puffed on a death stick.

"Depends on who's askin'," the man replied, in a growly voice.

"Cad Bane and this is my associate Aurra Sing. We're hunting a bounty and we've been told that you can give us vital information," Bane said. The man grinned, showing his dirty, rotting teeth.

"Bounty hunters, eh? I'd be happy to assist. So…who's the prey?" he asked.

"A Jedi," Bane said. The man snarled.

"Filthy stinking Jedi! Got cut down in my prime by one of them damned wizards! Lost a fortune too!" he growled. Aurra rolled her eyes impatiently.

"Well, we're looking for a Jedi named Anakin Skywalker," Bane said. Keck snorted.

"Yeah, he's around I reckon. But no one's seen him. The way I figure it is he uses those freakish powers to make people forget they seen him," Keck said.

"In other words, you're just wasting our time," Aurra replied.

"Hold on woman, just cause I ain't seen him doesn't mean I don't know nothin'," he said.

"Then what can you tell us?" Bane asked.

"Well, I've been hearing that Senator Naberrie has been seen frequenting a small harbor town out near the Lake County called Valenica," Keck said.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Aurra asked impatiently.

"She's been seen with her older sister and lately with another young brunette just around her age. I've been hearin' that this little brunette is related to her somehow. They say she looks an awful lot like the not so late Amidala," Keck replied. Bane smirked.

"You've been most helpful," Bane said, as he dropped a handful of credits onto the table.

"Pleasure doing business with you. Hope you get that Jedi," Keck said.

"Don't worry…I will," Bane said, as he and Aurra walked out and hopped into their speeder. Bane brought up the map on the speeder's nav computer and found Valencia.

"It's only a few hours from here. We wait for this girl to come into town and we grab her. Then Skywalker will come right to us," Bane said.

"How can we be sure that this girl is any relation to Amidala?" Aurra asked.

"The uncanny resemblance suggests that she's Amidala's daughter, which means she also Skywalker's," Bane replied, as he punched the throttle down, speeding away.

* * *

"So, what do you think?" Pooja asked, as she held up the dress. They were in the town's small dress shop and then they would be on their way to the market to pick up a few groceries for Jobal.

"It's beautiful, you should get it," Leia replied.

"Don't you think you have enough dresses?" Ryoo asked.

"A girl can never have too many dresses," Pooja replied, as she put the dress up on the counter to pay for it. The shop owner smiled at the girls, as she rang it up. The sun glistened in through the shop window and even though Leia's back was to it, she saw the light fade for a minute as someone passed by, momentarily blocking it with their shadow. But as she felt the hairs on the back of her neck suddenly stand on end, she turned and looked out the window. But when she found no one there, she turned away again, figuring she was just being paranoid.

"We should get to the market and get home," Leia told her cousins.

"Leia's right. We've wasted enough time here. We were supposed to be back by now," Ryoo said impatiently.

"Okay, we're going," Pooja replied, as they exited the shop together. But the bad feeling Leia had quickly returned and now she could see why, as a frightening looking woman with orange colored hair worn in a ponytail atop her head and wearing a tight bodysuit stood in their path.

"We need to get out of here," Leia said, as she turned the other way and found an even more frightening looking man in their path. He wore a tall billed hat and was a species Leia was unfamiliar with. But she could sense the evil in his heart.

"Well, hello there pretty one," he rasped.

"Touch me and I'll scream. Then my father will be here before you can blink," Leia threatened with a bluff, even though she knew that it would take her father time to get to her from the lake house.

"Oh, I'm counting on it. In fact, if I know your father like I think I do, he's already sensing that you're in trouble and he's on his way, which is exactly what I want," Bane said. She heard her cousins yelp in fear, as Aurra Sing leveled her blaster at them.

"Boss, are you sure she's Skywalker's kid?" Aurra asked. Bane smirked and Leia yelped, as he held her face in his hand.

"Look at this face. The resemblance to Amidala is uncanny, which means she's definitely Skywalker's little girl," Bane said. Aurra smirked.

"Then I guess we just get them back to the ship and wait for our payday to come to us," she said. Bane nodded.

"Exactly," Bane said.

* * *

As they arrived back at the house, after spending the afternoon by the falls and in the meadow. Jaden was starting to fuss and Padme smiled.

"I'm going to take him in and nurse him," she said. He nodded, as she kissed him softly.

"Today was absolutely wonderful, thank you," she added. He smiled at her and caressed her cheek.

"It certainly was romantic, though spending time with you always is," he replied, as he kissed her again. But suddenly, a look of complete horror washed over his face and Padme frowned.

"Anakin, what is it?" Padme asked.

"It's Leia…she's in danger. We've been found!" Anakin exclaimed, as he took her hand and ran inside the house. He wasn't surprised to see Obi-Wan there to meet him.

"I've felt the disturbance too. Leia, Ryoo, and Pooja went into Valencia this afternoon," Obi-Wan told him.

"Someone has them, which means they know we're here. We've got to get off Naboo," Anakin said.

"I'll get everyone to the Falcon. You go after the girls," Obi-Wan said.

"Luke and Ahsoka, you're with me. Let's go," Anakin called.

"Ani…they have Leia?" Padme asked. He nodded.

"Don't worry, I'm going to get her and the girls back. Go with Obi-Wan and Rex. We'll meet up with you soon," Anakin told her. Tears welled in her eyes.

"Be careful…please," she pleaded. He kissed her passionately.

"I will angel, no one will separate this family, never again," he promised, as he hurried off in a sprint, with Luke and Ahsoka flanking him.

"Artoo has the ship filled with supplies, food, and clothes. Grab only what you can carry. We have to leave now," Obi-Wan called. Sola put her arms around Padme, as her little sister started to cry. Jaden sensed his Mother's distress and began to sob as well.

"Padme…it's okay. Anakin will save her," Sola tried to assure her. Padme shook her head.

"You don't understand, the last time Anakin went off into battle…I nearly lost him," Padme said, as she broke down crying.

"I know sweetie, but that's not going to happen this time. Anakin won't let it. He'll save our daughters and we'll leave here together," Sola assured her. Padme started to calm and nodded.

"Come on…" Sola said, as she grabbed the baby bag that she had ready and led Padme out.

"I don't believe this…we're just going to up and leave?" Jobal cried.

"We have to, Mrs. Naberrie. I'm afraid we're no longer safe here," Obi-Wan told her, as he led Satine toward the door with Ani in her arms. In order to preserve the secret location of their beloved Varykino, they would have to abruptly leave it behind.

* * *

Anakin brought the speeder to a halt on the pier of the small port town of Valencia. He hopped out, with Luke and Ahsoka flanking him. As they rounded the corner and started down an alleyway that would lead to the center of town, a man stood in their way and he had Leia as his captive. Anakin stopped, as he glared at the bounty hunter that he knew all too well.

"Bane…" Ahsoka said.

"Who's Bane?" Luke asked.

"A bounty hunter that used to give us a lot of trouble," Ahsoka answered, as they heard Bane chuckle.

"Well, well, Anakin Skywalker. Long time no see," Bane goaded.

"Let her go, Bane," Anakin demanded.

"Oh now, she and I were just getting to know each other. She's as pretty as her mother, but she showed me she has your temper. My associate got a little angry and gave her this nice little shiner on her cheek for trying to get away," Bane said, as they noticed the red mark on Leia's cheek.

"Your associate will regret laying a hand on her and your business is with me, so let my daughter go," Anakin growled. Bane chuckled.

"You haven't changed at all. Still irrevocably attached to your pretty Senator and your padawan, I see. You certainly were busy too it seems, since the boy next to you has to be your kid too," Bane chuckled.

"I don't know who you are, but you better let my sister go," Luke called, as he started to advance on him. Anakin stopped him by putting his hand out, blocking Luke. The young padawan stood down and waited for his father's lead.

"You're right, you and I have a lot of unfinished business. I was actually almost sad all those years ago when I heard you were supposedly dead. We never got a chance to settle our score, so naturally, when I found out that you were indeed alive and that Vader had put a price as big as Coruscant on your head, I knew I had to be the one to collect," Bane said, as he drew his blaster.

"So, here's how this is going to work. You come with me and once I have you in the special Force resistant shackles I acquired, your little girl can go free and unharmed," Bane said.

"Fine…as long as you leave my family alone. But I need to see that my nieces are also unharmed and released," Anakin agreed.

"Daddy no…you can't!" Leia cried, as she struggled against Bane. She could tell he was serious and she had never doubted that he would do absolutely anything for them, especially if it meant guaranteeing their safety.

"Sorry Princess, but if it means keeping you, your brothers and your mother safe, then I have no choice," Anakin told her. Bane chuckled.

"The fierce Jedi General turned noble family man," Bane laughed, finding it quite funny. Leia's eyes filled with determination, as she sunk her teeth into Bane's forearm. He cried out in pain and hit her on the back of the head with the butt of his blaster. Anakin took action and toppled Bane to the ground, as Luke helped his disoriented twin sister. Bane kicked Anakin off and they faced off, as Bane drew a long curved blade from a scabbard on his back and Anakin ignited his light saber.

"Don't think you're getting away so easily. This blade was constructed to withstand the heat of a light saber," Bane warned.

"We'll see, because there's no way in hell I'm letting you hurt my family," Anakin replied, as Bane launched at him and their blades clashed.

* * *

Aurra Sing waited impatiently. If things had gone smoothly, then Bane would have been back by now, which meant he had engaged Skywalker. He was counting on her to grab someone else close to him if he didn't return quickly.

"Let's get to the port, boys and find his friends," Aurra said, as they set out for the ship port. One thing Bane wasn't counting on though was her agreement with Boba Fett. She raised her comlink to her lips.

"Bane has engaged Skywalker. I would get down here if I were you. If things go sour for Bane, then you can swoop in, but I get half for letting you in on this," Aurra said.

"_Agreed…I'm almost there,"_ Boba replied. Aurra smirked.

"If you left your pretty little wife without your protection, then you'll soon be regretting it, Skywalker," Aurra said, as the port was in sight.


	31. Fight for Freedom

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I just created my own little AU corner to play in.

AN: Here's chapter 31! Thanks for al the great reviews. Enjoy and let me know what you think!

The Awakening: The Revised Edition

Chapter 31: Fight for Freedom

Bane chuckled, as he dueled with Anakin, his blade holding up against Anakin's light saber.

"I've killed my fair share of Jedi. In your case though, once I defeat you, I'll just capture you. I think Vader wants the privilege of killing you himself," Bane goaded.

"I've killed my fair share of bounty hunters as well. And losing to you is not an option, because that would mean leaving my family unprotected," Anakin retorted.

"They're already unprotected. Aurra is collecting them as insurance right now," Bane said. Anakin froze, but then quickly let Bane think he wasn't worried.

"Obi-Wan and Rex won't let her touch them," Anakin said.

"We'll see," Bane said, as the duel continued between them.

* * *

"Come on Chewie, get that stuff on the ship. We need to be ready to go," Han urged, as he suddenly looked up and saw Aurra Sing approaching. And what was even worse was that she wasn't alone. Boba Fett was with her.

"Stang…get on the ship!" Han called, as he ducked blaster fire from the bounty hunter.

"Move and you're dead," Aurra said, as she leveled her blaster at Han. Chewie rawled angrily and charged her, but Boba Fett took care of him by deploying his restricting cable and trapping the Wookie, as he and Aurra ascended the ramp of the ship. But Obi-Wan stood in their way and ignited his light saber.

"Well, Obi-Wan Kenobi. I was hoping for the chance to settle an old score with Mace Windu, but you'll do, for now," Boba said.

"You will not set foot on this ship," Obi-Wan said, as he raised his blade. Boba Fett drew his blaster and Obi-Wan blocked each and every blaster bolt. Boba Fett flipped back and Obi-Wan followed, as their duel continued, mirroring one much like Obi-Wan had fought with Boba's father over twenty years ago. With Boba occupied, Aurra Sing slipped up the ramp of the ship and hid in a crevice. She watched a young man, who bore a striking resemblance to Skywalker, run past. A young Togrutan female followed him.

"Luke no, stay here," Ahsoka pleaded.

"Ben needs our help and I'm not just going to stand here," Luke called, as he ran down the ramp. Ahsoka sighed and followed him. She smirked. This would be child's play, she thought, as she slipped into the cabin. Her smirk widened, as she saw a familiar petite brunette standing one of the windows, gently rocking a crying infant.

"Shh…I know baby, I know. Mommy's here and Daddy will be back soon," she cooed to him, as she kissed his head.

"I wouldn't make promises to him that you can't keep," Aurra said, causing Padme to whirl around. She was about to scream, but the bounty hunter trained her blaster on her baby son.

"Scream and I'll shoot the brat," Aurra threatened. And Padme knew she would.

"Come along quietly," Aurra ordered. As she said that, Rex came charging at her and toppled her to the ground. They wrestled, each trying to subdue the other. But Aurra slammed the butt of her blaster into the back of Rex's head. When the first blow didn't subdue him, she hit him two more times, finally managing to throw him off.

"Rex!" Sola cried.

"Sola stay back!" he called. Aurra smirked and aimed her blaster.

"Rex, look out!" Padme cried. He turned just in time and instead of taking the blast to the heart, he took it to the shoulder.

"NO!" Sola cried, as she rushed to his side.

"Come with me quietly or I finish him and this one off," Aurra threatened. Padme nodded.

"I'll go with you, just don't hurt them and let me give my baby to my sister," Padme pleaded. Aurra smirked.

"Sorry pixie, but the brat comes too. Now go, or the Clone and your sister are dead," Aurra growled. Tears pricked Padme's eyes and she let Aurra lead her down the ramp of the ship.

"Mom! She's got Mom and Jaden!" Luke called, as he watched the female bounty hunter shove his mother into her speeder. Luke and Ahsoka bounded toward the speeder, but Boba stopped them by blocking their way by using his flamethrower. They covered their faces and were forced to hold back, as they could only watch Aurra speed off with Padme and Jaden as her captives.

* * *

Anakin exchanged furious blows with the bounty hunter, but was quickly gaining the upper hand. Bane wasn't surprised. Anakin was the most skilled Jedi he had ever faced and he still had youth on his side. Fortunately, Bane's ace in the hole was now arriving. Anakin Force shoved Bane back into the wall and extinguished his blade.

"Quitting already Skywalker? Back in the day, if you had me cornered, you'd run me through with that thing," Bane taunted.

"Things change and so do people. You're practically unarmed and I don't kill unarmed people," Anakin replied.

"Even ones that would turn your little girl over to Darth Vader without batting a eye, cause that's exactly where she's going. Vader will be her executioner," Bane taunted. Anakin ignited his light saber again and put it up to Bane.

"If you are wise, then you'll leave here now and never bother my family again. I won't let you harm them and if I have to kill you to protect them, I will. I'm giving you a choice and I suggest you make the right one," Anakin said. Bane chuckled.

"You've gone soft, Skywalker. There's one hell of a payday on your head and anyone who is associated with you, so I won't stop until I collect or you try and stop me permanently. What choice will you make?" Bane goaded, as he saw Aurra's speeder in the near distance. That's when Anakin felt Padme's fear and heard Jaden's cries. He turned sharply and ran toward the slowing speeder. But the female bounty hunter held her blaster to Padme's head, stopping him dead in his tracks.

"Not another step Skywalker, because nothing would give me greater pleasure than to blow her pretty head off," Aurra growled.

"Ani…I'm sorry," Padme cried, as she tried to rock their inconsolable son.

"It'll be all right, angel," he assured her, as he turned to Bane and extinguished his blade.

"My, my, another brat. You've been a busy boy," Bane chuckled.

"Let my family go and you can take me to Vader," Anakin said.

"Daddy no!" Leia cried, as she started toward him, but Bane grabbed her arm and held her back.

"Just like that, huh?" Bane goaded.

"The woman and the brats are worth too much for us to just let them go," Aurra argued.

"Skywalker is worth the most. Let them go," Bane said, as he released Leia's arm. She tore away from him and threw her arms around Anakin.

"Daddy, you can't do this," she cried. In the short span of a year, Leia and Anakin had grown close and in a way, it was like they had known each other much longer. Perhaps it was because Leia and Anakin shared a special connection. Anakin held her tightly and kissed her hair.

"It'll be okay. You and Luke need to take care of your mother and Jaden for me. Make sure you go somewhere where they can't find you," Anakin told her.

"No…Daddy you can't go…he'll kill you…" Leia cried, as Anakin cupped her cheek.

"If it means protecting you, your mother, and your brothers, then I have to take that chance, Princess," he told her. Tears slipped down Leia's cheeks and suddenly, she was a little girl again, having a nightmare. In her nightmares, her real father, though she hadn't known that's who he was at the time, had come to rescue her and to kiss away the tears. But now the nightmare was real and he was saving her again. But this time, it was by sacrificing himself.

"You need to help Luke take care of your mother and your baby brother for me," Anakin told her. Leia could only nod, as tears streamed down her face.

"Let's go Skywalker. I'm anxious to get my money," Bane snapped.

"Let me say goodbye to my wife," Anakin requested. Bane rolled his eyes and put his hand up to Aurra, signaling her to lower her blaster.

"Boss…" Aurra refuted in disgust.

"Let him say goodbye to her. He's never going to see her again, after all," Bane goaded. Aurra snorted in disgust.

"Make it fast and no tricky moves," Aurra warned, as she lowered her blaster. Padme climbed out of the speeder and ran to Anakin with Jaden in her arms. She put her free arm around him, as his enclosed around her.

"You can't let them to do this to us. I need you…we need you," Padme sobbed.

"I know, but this is the only way to ensure that the rest of you are safe. I'll find a way to get away from them before they can hand me over to Vader," he whispered to her.

"How? It will be impossible once you reach Coruscant, you know that," Padme whispered back.

"But if it means protecting you and our children, then I have no choice," he replied softly.

"I can't live without you," Padme sobbed.

"You have to try…for our kids. They need you," he told her.

"They need you too," she replied. He cupped her face with his hand and leaned down, pressing his lips passionately against hers.

"Ugh…please, I feel my lunch coming back up," Aurra complained.

"You've said your goodbyes, now it's time to go," Bane ordered. Anakin kissed Jaden's head and backed away.

"I love you!" Padme called.

"I love you too, angel," Anakin replied, as Bane shackled his wrists and ankles.

"I can't have my credits trying to escape. Let's go," Bane said, as he led him to the speeder.

"Take a good at them, Skywalker, because it's the last time you'll ever see them," Aurra goaded, as she fired the thrusters. Padme gave Jaden to Leia and started toward the speeder. But Aurra's blaster stopped her.

"Give me a reason to shoot you, because nothing would give me greater pleasure," Aurra growled. Padme stopped and looked at her husband, as tears streamed down her cheeks. She saw his eyes move down and then back up, before doing it again. She casually looked at the ground and noticed his light saber by her foot where he had relinquished it.

"_Remember what I've taught you, angel. This is our only chance," _Anakin called to her through the Force. Padme stared at the cylindrical object and concentrated.

"Say goodbye to your beau, cause you'll never see him again. I do hope Vader offers to let us watch him torture your husband, before he finally grants him the sweet release of death," Aurra leered. The light saber shook and Padme caught it in her hand, concealing it beside her leg.

"The only one that's going to die today…is you," Padme growled, as she ignited Anakin's light saber. Aurra fired her blaster and Padme screamed, as she put the blade up in front of her, managing to hide behind the protection of his glowing azure blade. But the distraction was exactly what Anakin needed. He lunged forward from the back seat and elbowed Bane in the face, before wrapping his arms around Aurra's neck. Bane stumbled out of the speeder, as he wiped the blood from his mouth and set his sights on Padme. Anakin squeezed his arms around her neck as hard as he could. Aurra flailed and dug her nails into him, trying in vain to either overpower him or get him to loosen his grip. Anakin growled in pain, as she felt her nails pierce his skin. He knew he had to end it now and he quickly enhanced his strength with a Force. There was a sickening crack, as Aurra's neck snapped and her body slumped lifeless against the seat. Anakin jumped out of the speeder and Padme used his light saber to free him from the shackles. He took control of his weapon and sliced through the ankle shackles, just in time to see Bane trying to get away on foot. Anakin quickly pulled Padme into a kiss.

"You saved me this time," Anakin said.

"There was no way I was going to let them take you away from me…not again," Padme replied, as tears still streamed down her face. He knew she needed him, but Bane was getting away.

"Go...we'll be fine. Just come back for us," Padme urged. He kissed her quickly and dragged Aurra's body out of the speeder, before hopping in.

"Get in. I have a feeling that Bane might not be the only bounty hunter around. You'll be safer with me," Anakin decided, as Padme took Jaden from Leia and they both climbed into the back seat. They put their harnesses on and Padme was uneasy, because this speeder had no child seat. She held Jaden tightly, as Anakin took them into the air in pursuit of the bounty hunter that had tried to destroy their family.

* * *

"You're losing your touch, old man," Boba Fett taunted, as Obi-Wan continued to block his blaster bolts.

"I seem to be fairing fine and as long as there is breath in my body, I'll not let you anywhere near my family," Obi-Wan replied, as he dodged Boba's flamethrower. Ahsoka and Luke jumped into the fight, trying to break through Boba's defense.

"Aurra Sing is dead," Ahsoka told him.

"You're lying," Boba refuted. Though bounty hunters never usually got close to anyone, he had cared for Aurra like a mother figure of sorts, in a twisted evil way, of course. But she had taken care of him after his father had been killed and it angered him now that the Jedi had once again taken someone he cared about away.

"I'm sorry, but I felt her life force fade. You'll be facing the same fate if you don't retreat," Ahsoka said. Boba chuckled.

"Sorry, but you're not getting rid of me that easily. In many ways, I'm far more skilled that the likes of Aurra Sing and I'll prove it," Boba growled, as he kicked her in the chest, throwing her black. Luke charged at him, light saber blazing, but Boba released his restricting cable, capturing the young man.

"Skywalker will do anything to save one of his children, but this time, I won't muck it up like Bane did," Boba said, as he raised his fist and hit Luke over the head. His head swam with dizziness and he lost consciousness, as the bounty hunter tossed his limp form over his shoulder.

"NO!" Ahsoka cried, as he started to fly away with the use of his jetpack, but he wasn't counting on Rex's interference. The former soldier, with blood running down his face from a head wound and searing pain in his wounded shoulder, shot the thrusters on his jet pack, killing it. Boba and Luke went falling to the ground, but while Boba hit the concrete hard, Ahsoka and Obi-Wan used the Force to gently set Luke down. Obi-Wan threw him over his shoulder and they both headed up the ramp.

"Tell the Captain to take off and head toward the outskirts of town. We'll pick up Anakin, Padme, and Leia there," Obi-Wan said. Satine nodded and rushed off to tell him. Rex's legs gave out and Sola was by his side in an instant.

"Chewbacca, please help me get him to a seat. As soon as we're in hyperspace we can take him to the med bay," Sola said. Chewie rawled and effortlessly lifted the man, while the others followed him into the cabin to strap into their harnesses.

* * *

Boba snarled, as he watched the ship leave and he stumbled toward his own. This wasn't over and he would wait for them to leave the planet, before following…

* * *

Bane climbed up the ladder on the side of the building. He had signaled his crew and they would be closing in on his location soon. Unfortunately, he saw Skywalker park his speeder below.

"Stay here," he called to his family, as he began following him up. Bane snarled and climbed faster. He saw his ship in the near distance and pulled out his ascension gun, just as Skywalker reached the top.

"We'll call this one a draw…again, but we'll meet again and I will collect that price on your head, so enjoy your life while you can," Bane called, as he fired his gun and his ascension cable latched successfully to his ship, allowing him to escape. Anakin stared after him for a few moments, before climbing down.

"He got away," Anakin told them. Padme reached out and squeezed his hand, as she rocked their baby.

"You'll get him next time. The important thing is that we're all safe," Padme said. He nodded, knowing that she was right. He kissed her forehead and Jaden's, as he helped her out of the speeder. Leia got out and hugged him as well, just as they saw the Falcon slowly lowering above them. The ramp dropped, as Han got as low as he could. Anakin helped them onto the ship, before getting on himself.

"Boba Fett was here too. It's likely he's going to try and tail us," Obi-Wan said, as he and Anakin headed for the cockpit.

"Han, I need to take the controls. I'm going to need to lose Boba Fett," Anakin said.

"You think Boba's waiting to follow us?" Han asked.

"I'm afraid so. He's not one to give up so easily," Anakin said. Han slid over to the co-pilot seat, as Anakin took control of the ship. He headed for space, leaving the Naboo atmosphere quickly.

"I don't see anyone tailing us. Are you sure?" Han asked. Anakin nodded.

"Oh he's back there," Anakin said.

"Look, you aren't thinking about fighting him, cause I'll tell you right now, the Falcon doesn't have the firepower to take on a ship like the Slave I," Han warned.

"I know, so we're just going to lose him. Watch the monitor," Anakin said. Han saw Boba's signal trying to lock onto them, which would allow him to follow their vapor trail once they jumped to hyperspace.

"He's made us. He's got a lock," Han called. Anakin smirked.

"Not for long," Anakin said, as he flipped a switch.

"What are you doing? We can't jump to hyper space on auto pilot," Han warned, as all the warning lights and signals started to fire on the console.

"I know, but the interference I just caused terminated our signal on his ship's computer. And we'll be gone before he can lock onto us again," Anakin said, as he flipped the switch, took control again, and readied them for hyperspace. The Slave I attempted to lock on again, but Anakin was too fast and made the jump to the safety of hyperspace. Now, all they had to figure out was where they would be lying low. Things were still too risky to bring the rebellion back together fully yet and they would remain scattered in smaller groups until they could come together again.

"Artoo, start scanning for suitable safe planets and let me know what our options are," Anakin said, as he undid his harness and went back into the cabin with Han following him, once again impressed by Anakin's exceptional piloting skills and experience.


	32. A New Place to Call Home

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I just created my own little AU corner to play in.

AN: Here's chapter 32! Thanks for al the great reviews. Enjoy and let me know what you think!

The Awakening: The Revised Edition

Chapter 32: A New Place to Call Home

Rex hissed in pain, as Sola dabbed the gash on the back of his head with a cloth.

"How is he?" Anakin asked, as he and Padme entered the med bay with Jaden.

"Stubborn and uncooperative. I can only do so much, but he won't let the med droid near him," Sola said.

"That little rust bucket just wants to poke and prod me," Rex grumbled.

"Thank you…for protecting my family," Anakin told him sincerely. Rex smiled.

"Well, we are brothers. They're my family too," Rex said, as Jaden babbled and smiled at him. Rex smiled back and made a goofy face, making the baby giggle.

"Ow!" Rex complained, as Sola applied the bacta patch to the back of his head to heal the wound.

"Sorry, but it has to be done," Sola told him.

"So, where we headed?" Rex asked.

"We're not sure yet. Artoo is scanning viable options right now, but for the moment, we lost Boba Fett and Bane," Anakin replied.

"Good, they can stay lost," Rex said, as Jaden started to fuss.

"Oh, I need to go feed him. He's been waiting for almost an hour now, haven't you baby," she cooed. Anakin kissed her forehead and their eyes met, as they spoke with their hearts. They had much to say to each other after their harrowing experience, but it would wait until later. Luke popped his head in, just as Padme exited the med ward.

"There you are kid," Rex called, as Luke came in.

"I'm glad you're okay, Uncle. We were worried about you," Luke said, as he hugged him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. My head is hard as a rock, so no serious damage done," Rex joked.

"Be that as it may, you need to rest," Sola reminded.

"She's right, we'll let you get some sleep. Thanks again, brother," Anakin told him.

"No thanks necessary," Rex replied, as Anakin and Luke left. Sola stayed behind and turned to face him, worry lining her face.

"Hey, I'm okay," he assured her.

"I know, I just thought for a minute I was going to lose you back there. I don't think I could lose someone else that…that I love," Sola squeaked. Rex pulled her into his arms.

"You're not going to lose me," he assured her, as he caressed her face with the back of his hand.

"I love you," Rex admitted. A tear slipped down Sola's cheek, as he finally said what he had been feeling for months.

"I love you too," she admitted back. Rex leaned toward her and she met him halfway, as their lips met with tender passion. As their lips parted, they smiled at each other.

"Get some rest. I'll be here when you wake up," Sola told him. He nodded and laid back on the bed, before closing his eyes and falling asleep easily.

* * *

"Have you found any acceptable places yet?" Anakin asked his faithful little droid, as he entered the cockpit. Artoo whirled excitedly, as Anakin sat down and looked at the console.

"Ceres IV…I've never heard of it, but it's certainly out of the way," Anakin said, as he started reading about it.

"Country sides, meadows, mountains, lakes…sounds too good to be true, like Naboo. Good work buddy," Anakin said, patting him on his domed head. Artoo whirled.

"There's more?" he asked, as Artoo brought up a closer map of the northern hemisphere of the planet and one of the towns flashed.

"Zephyr Springs…what's so special about it?" Anakin asked. Artoo whirled and Anakin's eyes widened.

"No Holonet?" he asked, as he started reading.

"You're right…they don't have it there. The mountains make it too difficult to get outside signals. This is perfect! No one will know who we are," Anakin said.

"Set the course," Anakin said.

"You found a place already?" Padme asked, as she entered the cockpit.

"Did I ever," he replied, as he pulled her into his lap. She curled up in his arms and put her arms around his neck. Their lips met in a tender kiss.

"Is Jaden asleep?" he asked. She nodded.

"Soundly. There was a little too much excitement for him today," she said.

"Well, I'm about to fix that, because I'm going to sequester us away on this little backwater planet in a nice little town with no Holonet," Anakin told her.

"Really?" she asked. He nodded.

"It's called Zephyr Springs on a planet called Ceres IV in the east quadrant," Anakin said.

"It sounds like the perfect place, next to Naboo, to continue raising our baby," Padme mentioned.

"That's exactly what I was thinking. The town is small, but not too small, about fifteen hundred people. And I was thinking that I could finally open up my own shop. I would rather it be on Naboo and I don't know how long we'll be there, but it's what I've always wanted to do, next to being married to you," he said.

"Oh Ani…that sounds perfect," she said, as she kissed him again. Their lips moved over each other's passionately, with a feverish pace.

"I was so scared when I thought they were going to take you from me," Padme rasped, as their lips parted briefly. They gazed at each other, love and passion glazing their eyes.

"But you saved me. You refused to let them tear us apart," Anakin said.

"And you would have done the same if our positions were reversed," Padme replied.

"You're right. I'll never let anyone hurt you," Anakin said, as their lips met again in another array of passion filled kisses. Padme tossed her head to the side, as his lips traveled down her neck in soft nips.

"You are so beautiful," he rasped, as his eyes drank in her beautiful face.

"It's as I've said before, it's only because I'm so in love," she replied.

"If you say so, but I think it's because you're angel," he stated, as he helped her up.

"We should go tell everyone where we're going," Anakin said, as he took her hand.

"Yeah, I don't think Han would take kindly to finding us making out in the cockpit of his ship," Padme joked. Anakin smirked.

"Probably not, but I think he likes us more than he lets on," Anakin replied.

"I think he likes our daughter more than he lets on too," Padme added. Anakin frowned.

"I don't know about that," Anakin grumbled. Padme rolled her eyes.

"Leia is our little girl, but she's also a beautiful young woman," Padme reminded him.

"I know, she takes after her Mother in that respect," he told her. She smiled at his flattery, as they entered the cabin where everyone was resting.

"Artoo has found us a suitable place to go," Anakin announced.

"That was fast. Where are we going?" Ahsoka asked.

"It's a place called Ceres IV, a backwater planet in the east quadrant. It's mostly known for farming and mining. It's a lot like Naboo, being that there are country sides, meadows, lakes and mountains. But most importantly, he managed to find a town deep in the mountain valley where there's no Holonet reception. It's called Zephyr Springs and that's where we're going," Anakin announced.

"How big is the town?" Satine asked.

"About fifteen hundred," Padme answered.

"Well, it sounds like it will be the perfect place to lay low," Obi-Wan said.

"And the perfect quiet place to raise our children until we can return to Naboo someday," Padme added, as they sat down with their family and friends. It would be about eighteen hours until they would arrive.

* * *

Han brought the Millennium Falcon to rest in the small space port in Zephyr Springs. The ramp dropped and the ship's occupants filed out. One of the port's workers approached.

"Welcome to Zephyr Springs. What can I do for you?" he asked, as they noticed almost everyone had stopped to stare at them.

"Don't mind them. We just don't get too many visitors in these parts," he added.

"Well, we're looking to relocate somewhere quiet and we heard that this little town is a good place for that," Anakin said.

"Oh, there isn't a more quiet or boring place in the galaxy," a young man, probably the other man's son, chimed in.

"Boring and quiet is what we're looking for. How much to dock our ship for a day or so until we find a place to live?" Anakin asked.

"Fifty credits a day," he answered. Anakin paid him one hundred.

"Do you know of any homes for sale or rent?" Padme asked.

"Oh yes, many in fact. I don't know your financial situation, but with a family as large as yours, you may be interested in some of the majestic homes in the surrounding meadows. They are private, but yet still close to town," the man said.

"That sounds perfect. Is there someone who can show us around?" Padme asked.

"My wife can. She is our town's bank manager," he replied.

"Perfect. We're also looking to purchase a spot in town to open a repair shop as well. My husband is a gifted engineer," Padme said.

"Really?" he asked, sounding interested.

"Are there a lot of repair shops in town?" Anakin asked.

"Actually no. There have been in the past, but they either move their business elsewhere or we've had a few that just aren't any good and overpriced," he responded.

"Well, Anakin's abilities are second to none and he is fair," Obi-Wan said.

"That's excellent news. Let me take you over to the bank. My name is Alen Jennings and this is my son Ryan," he introduced.

"I'm Anakin Skywalker and this is my wife Padme, our sons Luke and Jaden, and our daughters Leia and Ahsoka," Anakin introduced in return, surprising his old padawan. But she guessed that she shouldn't have been surprised, since Anakin and Padme loved her like a daughter, just as she loved them like parents.

"This is my mother Jobal and my sister Sola, and our very good friends Rex, Han, and Chewbacca," Padme added.

"I'm Ben Kenobi, this is my wife Satine and our daughter Ani," Obi-Wan added.

"It's good to meet all of you. Follow me and we'll introduce you to our humble little town," Alen said. Leia picked up her travel case and Ryan was immediately at her side.

"Here, let me take that for you," he said. Leia smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Thank you," she said. Han glared at him, as he followed quietly behind them.

As they strolled through the town's streets, they drew all kinds of attention. But they were enjoying what they were seeing so far. It had a small town feel and though the vibes they were receiving were curious and apprehensive, it was easy to sense that most were friendly. They arrived at a small office building and Alen opened the door.

"Ryan, why don't you take everyone over to Lillian's café to rest," he said, looking at them all.

"She makes the best pie in the east quadrant," he added, as Anakin and Padme followed him inside with Jaden, while the others continued on with Ryan as their guide.

"Hello sweetheart," a lovely woman greeted.

"Hello darling, I've brought you some customers," he said.

"Wonderful. I'm Alisa Jennings," she introduced.

"I'm Anakin Skywalker, this is my wife Padme, and our son Jaden," Anakin replied.

"Oh, he is so cute," she gushed at the baby. Padme smiled.

"Thank you," Padme replied.

"So, you're looking for a home for the three of you?" she asked.

"Well, actually we need a very large home, because our older children, extended family and friends are here with us. They went to the café with your son and we also need a place here in town to open up a business. My husband is an amazing engineer and wants to open a repair shop," Padme said.

"That's wonderful. What is your price range?" she asked.

"Money isn't a problem. We want to see your largest properties," Padme replied.

"How exciting. My speeder is in back and I can take you out to one right now. I think I know the perfect house," she said, as they followed her in back.

* * *

"Good, isn't it?" Ryan asked, as Luke finished his pie.

"Yeah, almost as good as my Mom's," Luke said.

"Almost? And here I thought I was introducing you to the best pie in the galaxy," Ryan replied.

"Well, it's exceptional, but you've never had my Mom's cloudberry pie. It's Grandma Jobal's special recipe," Luke said. Jobal smiled.

"Perhaps, but Padme always makes it better than me somehow," Jobal chimed in.

"Yeah, maybe after we get settled, you can come over for pie at our new house," Leia mentioned. Ryan smiled.

"I'd like that," he replied. Leia smiled back. He was very nice and handsome to boot.

"Yeah, I bet you would," Han mumbled under his breath. Luke was the only one that caught it and he decided to mention it later to him when he caught him alone. He suspected that Han possibly liked his twin sister. He shook his head and rejoined the conversation.

* * *

"Well, here it is," Alisa said, as they stood in front of the large spacious home. It was very beautiful with an entire meadow as their backyard. As they walked inside the white and blue house, they were amazed by the inside. Greeting their vision was a large atrium and an elegantly curved staircase that led to the second floor.

"There are thirteen bedrooms, two of which are master bed and baths, one on each floor, four other bathrooms, a spacious kitchen, living room, den, and dining room. Out back there is a very large garage and an ideal place for a lovely garden to grow," she said.

"A garage?" Anakin asked and Padme smiled.

"Sure, I'll show it to you. I'm envious of it myself," Alen said, as he led Anakin out back.

"When you said your husband was an engineer, I suspected he would take a liking to the garage," Alisa mentioned.

"Oh yes, he loves fixing things and he's very gifted at it. The home is absolutely lovely too and perfect for our needs," Padme replied, as Jaden babbled.

"He is just darling," she said, with a sigh.

"Sometimes, I miss having a baby around," Alisa said.

"Believe me, I know what you mean," Padme replied.

"Forgive me if I'm prying Padme, but it is very hard not to notice how young you and your husband look, being that you have grown children," Alisa said. Padme nodded.

"Yes, well we adopted Ahsoka very early on in our marriage, but Luke and Leia are ours biologically. I know it doesn't seem like it, but we are in our forties," Padme said, knowing that it wasn't a complete lie. Technically, she should have been about forty-five and Anakin about forty, even though they had not aged during their hibernation. Thankfully, Alisa seemed to buy it.

"Good genes, I guess, huh?" Alisa said. Padme smiled.

"You could say that," Padme replied.

"You are so lucky. I'd kill to have your skin at my age," she said, as she took out some papers.

"We can start the paperwork, unless you and your husband would like to see my other properties," Alisa said, as Anakin and Alen returned.

"Angel, you should see the garage out there!" Anakin said excitedly. Padme smiled.

"No, I think this house is perfect for our needs," Padme replied.

"Excellent. On the way back to the office, we can show you the old garage that our old repair shop used to be in. The owner closed up shop a couple years ago, because he was the poorest repair man we'd ever seen. He'd fix it, charge you an arm and a leg, and a week later, you'd be broke down again," Alen said, shaking his head.

"Yes, everyone has to take their repairs to the next town, which is just as pricy," Alisa mentioned, as they got back into the speeder.

"Well, then those days are over. If it can be fixed, Anakin can fix it," Padme boasted.

"Angel," Anakin said shyly.

"Well, it's true. You have a gift when it comes to fixing things and I've always been proud of you for it," Padme replied.

"Well, once the word spreads that there's a good, reasonable mechanic in town, you'll have all kinds of business," Alen said, as he started the short journey back into town.

* * *

Within just a few days, thanks to Padme's wealth that had been long untouched, they had furnished their new home and outfitted Anakin's new workshop in town with all the equipment and tools needed. They had made new friends quickly with the Jennings family and had them over for dinner as thanks that evening. Tomorrow, Anakin and Luke would open the shop for business and they would begin their new life here. As Padme sung a lullaby to Jaden, he held her in his arms and they watched their baby son slowly drift off into a peaceful slumber. The Empire was still a very real threat and they still had much work to do with the Rebellion, but family would always be first in their eyes. Padme finished the song and turned to her husband, their lips meeting in a tender kiss, before they quietly exited the new nursery and went next door to their new bedroom…


	33. A New Life in Zephyr Springs

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I just created my own little AU corner to play in.

AN: Here's chapter 33! Thanks for all the great reviews. Enjoy and let me know what you think!

The Awakening: The Revised Edition

Chapter 33: A New Life in Zephyr Springs

As the door slid closed to their bedroom, Padme set the baby monitor on the bedside table, before sitting down at her vanity to brush her long curls out. This was their first night in their own bedroom, for the house had been furnished this afternoon. For the last couple nights, they had all slept on futons in the living area in front of the fireplace, with Jaden in the bassinet beside them. Padme put her brush down, as she watched her husband undress down to his underneath shorts. She stood up and sauntered toward him, before wrapping her arms around his neck, before he could go pick up his sleep pants.

"You don't need those," she told him. He smirked.

"I don't?" he asked, playing along.

"No. This is our first night alone since we left Naboo and I think I want the affection and attention of my loving, handsome, very sexy husband," Padme said sultrily. He took her in his arms and pulled her close.

"You, my angel, have my undivided attention and as for affection, I'd be happy to show you all the affection you crave…all night long," Anakin replied, as their lips met in a tender kiss that quickly turned passionate. Their lips dueled for control of the kiss, before Anakin swept her into his arms and carried her to bed.

"You're so beautiful…" he uttered in awe, as the moonlight cast a silver glow upon her exquisitely beautiful form, making her look like the angel she was.

"It's only because I'm so in love with you. You're my life…and I almost lost you," she whimpered, referring to the very close call they had with Bane on Naboo just days ago. He lay beside her and cupped her beautiful cheek in his hand.

"I promise you're not going to lose me. I would do anything to make sure you and our children remain safe, even if it meant giving up my own life. But you wouldn't have it. You fought for us when I couldn't and that's why no one will ever tear us apart. We won't let them. We're holding on way too tightly to each other for that to happen," he replied, as he kissed her tenderly.

"I love you…" she rasped, as she kissed him again, this time with feverish urgency. She combed her fingers through his thick, wavy hair and threw her head back, her face etched with a look of ecstasy, as her husband kissed her neck hungrily, grazing his teeth gently along her sweet flesh. She tasted heavenly, as always. Padme let her hands marvel at his muscled chest. Hands were everywhere and their lips never parted. Their lovemaking would last well into the night, providing them with the closeness and renewal of love they both needed and craved…

* * *

_The next morning_

Anakin delved deeply into the embrace of the Force, as he meditated with his daughter by the fire early that morning. He did this with both his children separately, usually with Luke first around five am. Then he sent Luke off to run his morning laps with Ahsoka, while he and Leia spent a little time together and he taught her the basics of meditation. She was also learning the basics of light saber training on the weekends, but they enjoyed their meditation time together the most. Relaxation was one thing that had escaped Leia in the last few years, as the stress of her duties as Princess of the Rebellion were usually overwhelming. But thanks to the meditation techniques her father had taught her, she now had a way to ease the stress that often plagued her, as she was still highly involved in the alliance meetings, as were Anakin and Padme now. They opened their eyes and smiled at each other.

"Now that I'm all relaxed, I'm starving," Leia said. Anakin chuckled.

"Me too," he replied.

"Well, that's good, because breakfast is ready. And if I know Luke, he'll come barreling in here any minute. I can already hear his stomach," Padme said, as she came into the living room holding Jaden, as she gently rubbed his back, attempting to get a burp out of him. It was no sooner that she finished saying the words that Luke came through the front door with Ahsoka.

"Morning Mom," he said, as he kissed her cheek.

"Morning sweetie, breakfast is on the table," Padme replied.

"Thanks…I'm starved!" Luke said, as he hurried to the kitchen. Ahsoka chuckled and joined him, just as they heard Jaden burp.

"There we go," Padme cooed to him.

"I can take him for a while, Mom," Leia said.

"Thanks sweetie," Padme replied, as she took her baby brother into the kitchen, giving her parents a few moments alone. Anakin wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her lips tenderly.

"Morning handsome," she cooed sultrily.

"Good morning beautiful," he cooed back, as their lips met again.

"Leia seems relaxed," Padme mentioned.

"She really enjoys our meditation. I have to admit that it's very soothing and calming, even though I used to hate it when I was a padawan," Anakin replied.

"I'm so glad you two have become so close," Padme said.

"You've become close to Leia too and Luke," Anakin replied.

"I know, but Leia is Daddy's little girl, just like I knew she would always be and that makes me feel really good," Padme said. He smiled.

"Me too, she's my little Princess," he replied with pride. Padme smiled and kissed him passionately when they suddenly heard his stomach growl. Padme collapsed into giggles and he laughed too.

"Come on, let's go eat," she said, as they joined hands and went into the kitchen to join their kids.

* * *

Anakin removed his smoke goggles, as he finished fusing the part back into place and closed the hood of the speeder.

"That should do it. See if she'll turn over, Artoo," Anakin called, as the faithful little droid pressed the ignition switch. The engine roared to life, now purring with a working hum. When Alen had brought it in, that hadn't been the case at all.

"Wow…your wife wasn't kidding. You really work magic on anything machine," Alen said. Anakin just shrugged. What others praised as a gift he had was just something he had always been good at, something that had determined whether he ended up working in a junk shop when he was a slave, for there could have been places they could have put him that would have been much worse. Fixing things had once been about survival, for being owned by Watto was a far better existence than being owned by the Hutts.

"It just something I've always been good at," Anakin said.

"Good is an understatement," Alen replied, as he dropped some credits into Anakin's hand.

"That's too much," Anakin said.

"Keep it. You've got kids, after all," Alen replied. Anakin nodded graciously.

"Thank you," he said, as he turned and got into his speeder, before driving off. Anakin looked at the credits in his hand. It was the first time he had earned money that he didn't have to give to Watto or that he didn't get from the Council for travel expenses. He understood why the Jedi had a rule against owning anything, but earning money and being able to keep it to use to provide for his family made him feel like a real husband and father. He knew Padme would insist that even if he were still a Jedi and couldn't make money, that it wouldn't make him any less of a father or husband in her eyes. But it always had made him feel like less of a man and men like Rush Clovis always made it a point to remind everyone that he couldn't give Padme all the things that Rush could, not that Padme cared about material things in the slightest. She made it perfectly clear to him every day that she only wanted and needed his love, which he was more than happy to give to her in abundance. But just for once, he would have liked to surprise with a gift. And that's when it struck him. A ring. He had always wanted to give her a wedding ring and had never been able to. She always insisted that it didn't matter to her, but it had always mattered to him. That's what he would now do now that he could. He would save his credits and then buy her a beautiful ring to surprise her with. With that thought, he smiled and went back to work. Alen had spread the word and he already had many customers, which meant he would have enough to buy a ring in no time.

* * *

Ryan put his fork down, as he finished chewing.

"You weren't kidding. I've never had cloudberry pie that good before," Ryan said.

"I told you," Leia replied.

"The pie is wonderful, Mrs. Skywalker," Ryan complimented.

"Thank you Ryan, I'm glad you liked it," Padme replied, as she was busy packing lunch into a picnic basket. She was taking lunch to Anakin and Luke and taking Jaden along with her.

"Well, I think that's everything," Padme said, as she plucked Jaden out of his highchair.

"Let's go get you ready, sweetheart," Padme cooed to him.

"Do you need any help taking things out to your speeder?" Ryan offered.

"I've got it for you, Miss Padme," Han said, as he came in, seemingly out of no where. Padme watched the two young men eye each other and noticed that her daughter didn't seem to notice the two young men stare at each other for a moment. It seemed her daughter had two young men interested in her, even though Han had yet to show or admit any such attraction.

"Thank you Han," she replied, as she allowed him to take the basket out to her speeder, while she went to ready Jaden for their outing.

* * *

Since he had opened the shop within the last days, many patrons of the town had walked by and curiously peeked in to get a glimpse of their town's newest citizens. But it seemed that many young women were amorously curious about the father-son team, or so it seemed when Padme arrived. She parked the speeder just outside and spied a few young women loitering around the shop. She shook her head in amused annoyance, as they giggled and whispered among themselves. She was used to this, or rather she should have been, being that she was married to a very handsome, attractive man. But she had yet to get used to the fact that their son very much took after his father. She of course wanted her son to find a nice girl to settle down with someday, but she wasn't sure these giggly airheads were candidates she would prefer for her baby boy. She plucked Jaden from his speeder seat and picked up the picnic basket, before walking past the girls. Their frowns almost made her laugh out loud, for they really didn't like to acknowledge that one of the objects of their ogling was very happily married.

"Da!" Jaden called, pointing his tiny finger at his father. Anakin smiled, as he removed his safety glasses and grabbed a rag to wipe his dirty hands.

"Hey handsome, we thought we'd bring lunch," Padme said, as she kissed him tenderly.

"Great, I'm starved and happy to see you both," he replied, as their lips parted. Their kiss had become the topic of a hushed whispering conversation between the girls just outside the shop.

"I don't know why they keep hanging around here. Luke is too shy to go talk to them, so I thought they'd lose interest in him," Anakin mentioned, as he washed his hands.

"He's not the only one that they're interested in," Padme replied, as he took Jaden from her, while she began taking things out of the picnic basket.

"What do you mean?" Anakin asked in confusion. She smiled at her husband's obliviousness. She really was the only woman he saw and their wedding vows really did mean everything to him, just as they did to her. She was a very lucky woman to have such a devoted, loving husband.

"Well sweetie, I think they're crushing on Luke, but they're also crushing on you," she told him gently. He scoffed.

"But I'm married to you. Wouldn't that kind of be a waste of their time?" Anakin asked.

"Yes, but to them, they're the type that would hope to tempt you away from me," Padme replied. He scoffed.

"Yeah, like that would happen. Besides, they're Luke's age. I'm twenty years their senior," Anakin said.

"But you don't look like you are. You may be Luke's father, but you look more like you could be his slightly older brother," Padme reminded. He shook his head.

"Like it matters, because I'm fully, one hundred percent devoted to my beautiful wife, i.e. you," he said, as he pecked her on the lips. She smiled.

"I know, which makes me the luckiest woman in the galaxy," she replied, as they shared another kiss.

"Oohhh…cloudberry pie. Thanks Mom," Luke said, as he grabbed a fork and began eating what was left of half the pie she brought.

"Hey…you could save some for us," Anakin said. Padme shook her head in amusement and produced another whole pie from the basket.

"You didn't really think I'd only bring half a cloudberry pie, did you? I know my boys better than that," Padme said, as they sat down and began eating their sandwiches. The loitering girls outside, thanks to Padme's glare, had finally left and they enjoyed lunch together.

* * *

"_Master Kenobi, it is good to see that you are well,"_ General Dodonna greeted, as his hologram shimmered to life. Obi-Wan and Satine nodded curly.

"_Lady Satine, I see you are well also,"_ the general continued.

"Yes General, thank you," Satine replied.

"_And the little one?"_ he asked curiously. Satine smiled.

"Ani is well also, full of energy as always," Satine said. The aging General chuckled.

"_As she should be. I must say we were all deeply worried when we heard that Cad Bane had discovered you on Naboo,"_ Dodonna said.

"Yes, we were very fortune to all escape safely. Bane and Fett are still out there, but Anakin killed Aurra Sing," Obi-Wan replied.

"_Good, one less scum bounty hunter, the better. I trust you have found somewhere safe?"_ he asked.

"Quite safe and secluded," Obi-Wan replied.

"How is the construction of the new base coming along?" Satine inquired.

"_Slower than we'd like, but that's to be expected on this ice ball of a planet. That is why I called though. We are calling a meeting of the Alliance leaders at nine a.m., which is about four hours from now," _the general informed them.

"That will be about eight p.m. our time. We'll be waiting for your transmission. I trust that you would like Satine and myself present, as well as Anakin and Padme?" Obi-Wan asked.

"_Yes, and Princess Leia as well. I was informed by Rush Clovis that he wished to leave General Skywalker out, as he refuses to recognize him as a senior council member. Fortunately, many disagree with his stance,"_ the General informed him. Obi-Wan shook his head.

"Why is that lout even involved in our meetings? He's hardly shown a history of being trustworthy," Obi-Wan said.

"_I'm inclined to agree with you, but Mon Mothma believes that his political insight and resources are invaluable,"_ the General replied. Obi-Wan scoffed.

"She means his wealth is invaluable," Obi-Wan clarified.

"_Yes, but I'm not worried about Rush pushing General Skywalker around. He and Lady Skywalker have proved they are quite capable of putting him in his place,"_ Dodonna mused. Obi-Wan and Satine shared a chuckle, remembering Padme's last tirade against the foolish former Senator. It was an interesting and welcome thing for Obi-Wan to watch his former padawan remain calm tempered, even when someone like Rush Clovis was spouting insults at him and making ridiculous advances on his wife. And it was amusing to watch Padme verbally tear him a new one, all without losing her temper too.

"Yes, they'll have no trouble handling Clovis. We'll see you in a few hours, General. May the Force be with you," Obi-Wan said.

"_And you, Master Jedi,"_ Dodonna said, as his hologram faded.

"Clovis certainly has a lot of nerve. Can't we kick him off the alliance council?" Satine asked.

"We should be able to, but for some reason, Mon Mothma has the final word on everything," Obi-Wan replied.

"Yes, I haven't quite figured that one out either. She has a little too much power for my tastes and I know Padme agrees. If we put too much power in one person's hands, then how are we any better than the Empire?" Satine asked. Obi-Wan looked at his wife. She was right, of course.

"I agree with you and if something happened to Mothma, Clovis would be set to succeed her upon her current wishes," Obi-Wan said.

"That's what I'm worried about," Satine replied.

* * *

"That was a delicious meal, as always Padme," Obi-Wan complimented.

"Thank you," Padme replied.

"You have to teach me how to cook," Satine said.

"Anytime," Padme replied, as Anakin kissed her forehead.

"I'm stuffed, which is quite an accomplishment," Anakin said, as she smiled.

"No joke there. I could never keep you fed when you were growing up," Obi-Wan said, only half joking.

"That's because everything you tried to cook tasted like feet. If it hadn't been for the Temple's decent cafeteria food, I would have probably starved to death," Anakin joked back.

"You're so funny," Obi-Wan said sarcastically.

"Well, we all need a laugh, because we'll all be ticked off once this meeting is over," Anakin grumbled.

"Most do not share Rush's opinion of you, quite the opposite, in fact," Obi-Wan assured him.

"Obi-Wan is right. Rush Clovis can go to Sith hell for all I care. I still don't know why we let him have as much say as we do. If no one agrees with his opinion, then why are we the only ones besides General Dodonna that stand up to him?" Padme wondered.

"Mon Mothma trusts him and for some reason. That seems to make him somewhat untouchable. That and the fact that his planet provides funding and resources," Obi-Wan said.

"Still, that doesn't make it right for he and Mon to have a totalitarian type control over the alliance. We'll be no better than the Empire if we keep allowing that," Padme said.

"I agree," Satine said, as Artoo made the hologram connection and the alliance members holograms came before them.

"_It's good to see all of you again,"_ General Dodonna greeted, as he sat down at the Council table.

"_I thought I was clear that this meeting was for senior Council members, which does not include Skywalker,"_ Rush said.

"It most certainly does include General Skywalker. He commands the alliance fleet, after all or have you forgotten his key role in the destruction of the Death Star already?" Obi-Wan asked.

"_Please Gentlemen, we have much business to attend to," _Mon interjected.

"_Of course. Our first order of discussion is the intelligence we've managed to gather from Coruscant,"_ Clovis said.

"_Yes, according to our spies, the Emperor has commissioned construction of the Death Star II and has ordered that it be completed as quickly as possible,"_ Dodonna explained.

"_We believe this one will be ready in just a few years,"_ Mon added.

"The last one took over sixteen years to complete. Do they really think they can build another one in such a short amount of time?" Satine asked.

"_They seem to think so,"_ Rush replied.

"Do we know where they're building it?" Anakin asked.

"_No, but there are rumors that they are also taking precautions to make sure incoming enemy ships cannot fire on it. They're building a shield around it to protect it and we don't know how it will be operated or where it will be operated from," _Rush said.

"They're trying to keep you out," Obi-Wan mused to his old padawan.

"Maybe, but if we were to figure out where it is and where they're operating the shield from, we can take action against it," Anakin said.

"_Not so fast flyboy, because we have no idea where that is. They're keeping it very secret. We've lost all our spies. They died getting what little information we have to us," _Rush said.

"_This keeps happening. No one we send in ever comes out alive," _Mon said.

"That's because Vader figures them out. It's possible the people we've sent in don't have strong enough mind shields," Anakin said.

"_Excuse me, but I've hand picked all our spies. They're the best in the business," _Rush snapped.

"Apparently not," Anakin retorted.

"Besides, it doesn't matter how good they are. With Vader, not even some Jedi can keep their thoughts completely to themselves," Anakin said.

"_What about your Clone friend, the one that defected to our side?"_ Mon asked. Anakin shook his head.

"No, we'd be sending Rex to his death. He may have defected, but all Clones complete a bio scan each time they check in. His operating number would show up immediately and they'd know it was him," Anakin replied.

"_Then we must continue to seek out people that we believe may have a chance of infiltrating the Imperial ranks,"_ Mon suggested.

"_As for the base, we'll be up and running very soon and we can begin to monitor Imperial activity much better. I suggest we plan on having you visit in the next couple months,"_ Dodonna suggested.

"We'll plan a trip," Obi-Wan replied. The General nodded.

"_I believe this concludes our meeting,"_ Mon said.

"_Padme…may I please speak to you in private?"_ Rush asked.

"No…anything you need to say to me can be said in the presence of my husband," Padme replied.

"_I'm…concerned for your safety and the safety of your children,"_ Rush began.

"Thank you, but we're perfectly safe with Anakin," Padme replied.

"_Not with the sizeable bounty on his head. You and your kids would be much safer if you came to the base,"_ Rush suggested. Anakin shook his head. This guy had a lot of nerve.

"You mean without me?" Anakin questioned.

"_If you love them, than you would agree that they're not safe with you,"_ Rush replied. Anakin shook his head.

"You're a real piece of work, Clovis. Believe me, I'm perfectly capable of protecting my family and I'll die before I let harm come to them. And your attempts to woo my wife are pathetic, just like you," Anakin bit back.

"My husband is right. Now, if you're quite done wasting our time, we're going to go check on our baby," Padme said. Rush's face immediately soured. He had heard that Padme had given birth to another one of the Jedi's brats. It sickened him that a woman like Padme allowed that Jedi defile her.

"_Fine, then I bid you goodbye and hope to see you soon, Padme," _Rush said sourly, as the transmission went dark. Padme sighed in frustration.

"I swear, he's going to meet my right hook the next time I see him," Padme growled. Anakin smirked.

"I'd love to see that," Anakin replied, as they started for the stairs. But Padme took his hand and stopped him for a moment. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him as passionately as ever.

"I love you so much and you're the only man I'll ever love. That arrogant bastard can go to Sith hell for all I care," Padme whispered to him. Anakin smiled.

"I know. I don't let him get to me, because I know he's just jealous that he can't have you," Anakin replied, as he kissed her tenderly. She giggled, as he picked her up and spun her around.

"You're all mine," he said. She pressed her forehead to his.

"Forever," she promised, as they heard Jaden on the baby monitor.

"Someone is awake from his nap," Padme said, as they heard him make a sharp call, which made them both smile. He didn't like being ignored.

"Someone is hungry," Anakin said.

"Come on, let's go spend time with our baby," Padme replied, as they ascended the stairs together.

_In the next chapter, approximately three years have passed and the Skywalkers, their family, and friends prepare to make another visit to Hoth. Many things have happened in the last three years and Vader continues his search for them…_


	34. Departure for Hoth

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I just created my own little AU corner to play in.

AN: Here's chapter 34! Thanks for all the great reviews. Enjoy and let me know what you think!

The Awakening: The Revised Edition

Chapter 34: Departure for Hoth

Padme stuffed the last of the baby things into the travel case and tried in vain to close the overstuffed case. She had learned quite quickly in the last three years that there was no such thing as packing light when you had a baby and even less so now that they had a baby and a toddler. She threw her petite self down on the case, sitting on it quite uncomfortably with no success in getting it to close. It was at that point she heard her husband chuckle. She looked up and saw him standing there, as he buttoned his tunic. She blew a stray curl out of her vision and took a second to admire how handsome he was, as she often did. He looked at her, his gorgeous sapphire eyes dancing with playfulness.

"Well, this probably looks quite ungraceful," she mentioned.

"Actually, you're breathtaking, as usual," he replied. She huffed.

"You're sweet, my love, but I'm a mess," she said, being that she was still in her nightgown and her curls were messy from sleep. He gave her his trademark smirk and gently helped her off the case, before pressing down on it with what looked like no effort and snapped it closed. She looked up at him and smiled.

"I'm so lucky that have such a big, strong, handsome husband to help with things like this. Thank you," she said, as she snaked her arms around his neck.

"Anything for you," he replied, as their lips met passionately.

"Come on, I'll make you some breakfast before you go in to work," Padme said, as they headed downstairs. She would finish packing for their trip later. Tomorrow morning, they would be journeying to Hoth for their third visit and live meeting with the alliance council on the cold, barren world. As they walked down the hall, toward the stairs, they stopped at their three-year-old son's room and peeked inside. Sure enough, Jaden was awake and playing with his toys. His parents watched, as he giggled and floated his toys around the room. They glanced at each other and Anakin had a worried look on his face.

"I'm going to have to start training him soon," Anakin lamented.

"Not if you don't want to. We're his parents and we get to decide if we want him learning this early or not," Padme told him.

"I know, but if people start seeing him use the Force like this in public, they'll start asking questions and it could lead to us getting discovered. I…I just want him to be a kid for a while. I want him to have a wonderful childhood, grow up in a loving home with _two_ parents that love him and love each other. I want him to have all the things I never had and that I was denied giving to Luke and Leia," Anakin said.

"You already have," Padme replied, as Jaden looked up at them and grinned.

"Morning Mommy," he called.

"Morning sweetie, let's put the toys down and go downstairs for breakfast," Padme said. Jaden did as she asked and toddled to them. Padme lifted him into her arms and she kissed him.

"Morning Daddy," Jaden said. He smiled.

"Morning buddy," he replied, as he ruffled his son's sandy blonde hair.

"You worry too much. We're all happy and that's thanks to you," she assured her husband.

"I know. I guess I'm just afraid of the bounty on my head cheating you and the kids out of that happiness," Anakin replied. She kissed him softly.

"As long as we're together, we'll always be happy and with you protecting us, we'll never have to worry about not being together," Padme assured him.

"You're right. I'll make sure of it and we're going to let our baby boy be a kid and we'll worry about his training when he's old enough to make that decision on his own. Master Yoda won't agree with this decision, but he's _our_ son and we'll decide how best to raise him and that goes for our baby girl too," Anakin stated, establishing his final stance, thanks to her love and encouragement. She suspected that his unsure attitude a moment ago in regards to Jaden's early and amazingly easy use of the Force had stemmed from his latest meeting with Master Yoda and Mace. The two elder Jedi, Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Ahsoka were all that was left of the Jedi and thus technically made up the new Council. Luke was training, but Yoda had made his opinion clear on that matter. He considered Luke too old to be trained and was leery of Luke's attachments, just as he had always been leery of Anakin's strong attachments. He had been more than a little miffed to learn about their marriage.

It was obvious that both Yoda and Mace thought Jaden should begin training as soon as possible. And though Anakin refused to admit it, she could bet that Yoda had even suggested that Jaden be trained by someone other than Anakin and away from them with Mace most likely. The old Anakin would have lost his temper at the suggestion of something like that, but her husband had become much more level headed as he aged. He probably hadn't lost his temper, but had surely made it perfectly clear that their son would remain with his parents, end of discussion. To say that Anakin was fiercely protective of them would have been the understatement of the century, but it was that protectiveness that would ensure no one would ever tear them apart.

"Mommy…I'm hungry," Jaden announced. She smiled and kissed his forehead.

"Okay, let's go have breakfast while your sister sleeps," Padme said, referring to their baby, as the three of them went downstairs.

* * *

Rush Clovis entered the expensive, high end restaurant located in a very rich, aristocratic section of the Cloud City. He was meeting with Senator Gavin Manara and his Aunt, former Senator Kyla Manara. And just by meeting with two people who were loyal to Palpatine, he was committing treason against the Rebellion. But Rush Clovis had always sought first and foremost to protect himself and his interests. He wasn't meeting with them to betray the location of the Rebellion, but only to possibly learn more about the construction of the Death Star. He could then take that information back to the Alliance and solidify his allegiance, which was always in question. He knew this was risky way to do it, but if he got any viable information, he could prove himself to the leaders of the alliance and more importantly, Padme. On her last two visits to Hoth, Clovis had unfortunately been traveling or at home and he was sure it was no accident that the time of her visits had been hidden from him. But she would be arriving on Hoth again in two days and he would be there this time. He knew a more sane man would have long ago accepted that she was married to someone else and have moved on. But he couldn't…not when she was married to that unworthy Jedi…a former slave he had learned by prying into confidential files. It sickened him that a former queen like Padme was stuck with him. If Padme wanted a real hero, then he was going to give her one by getting invaluable information. If that meant becoming a double agent and seducing Kyla Manara, then that's exactly what he would do. Little did Clovis know, his arrogance was blinding him and playing both sides could possibly lead to certain disaster. He knew the risks, but he believed through his arrogance, that he could handle it.

"Senator Clovis, it's so lovely to see you again," Kyla said flirtatiously, as she raised her hand. Clovis bowed gracefully to her and kissed the back of it.

"Kyla, you look stunning as always," Clovis lied, as she became completely pulled in by his charm. Time had been somewhat kind to her. She was still beautiful, though nothing compared to the level of beauty Padme possessed, but time had graced her with silvering through her raven hair and a few more wrinkles than he was used to. Despite his infatuation and borderline obsession with Padme Amidala, he refused to use Skywalker as her last name, he was still quite the ladies man and got what he deemed a lot of attention from many females and took full advantage of his ability to charm them. Only Padme remained the only one he had never been able to charm into his bed and perhaps that was why she fascinated him so and also why he wanted her so badly.

"Oh Rush, you always were the flatterer," Kyla giggled, as her nephew approached.

"Oh Rush, you do remember my nephew Gavin, don't you?" Kyla said.

"Of course, it's good to see you again," Rush said, shaking his hand.

"And you as well, Senator. I was glad to hear that the rumors of you joining the Rebellion were untrue," Gavin replied.

"Most untrue, I assure you. I was saddened when I learned that Padme Amidala had defected to them, even though I was happy to hear that she was alive. I…I had hoped she would join us," Rush said sadly.

"Oh you poor thing, I know how she broke your heart all those years ago. She was a fool to choose that Jedi over you. I don't think I would make the same mistake were I given the chance to be with a man such as you," Kyla purred and Rush hid a feral smirk, as he felt Kyla's hand on his leg. This foolish woman hadn't even been in the room five minutes with him and she was already wanted him to take her to bed.

"That is most kind of you to say and truly humbling coming from a woman such as you, dear Kyla, but I'm not so sure most women would agree. Skywalker seems to capture the hearts of young women wherever he goes," Rush said.

"Well, I'll admit he is quite dashing and handsome, but for me it would be like sleeping with the help. A woman like me only commits herself to men worthy enough in her own class," Kyla said, eyeing him seductively.

"Now who's the flatterer?" Rush joked, as they laughed together and the wine arrived. Once the waiter left, Gavin spoke.

"I don't think Skywalker will be a problem much longer. I heard Vader has doubled the bounty on his head. The word is that Emperor Palpatine wants him taken out before the completion of the second Death Star. They're worried he'll find a way to destroy it if they let him live much longer," Gavin said.

"And…where is the second Death Star?" Rush asked.

"No one knows, not even the highest ranking officials on Coruscant. They're too afraid of the location getting back to the Rebels. But I have heard that there is some kind of protective shield around this one and the only way to get passed it is Imperial clearance codes issued by the Admiral aboard Vader's Super Star Destroyer," Gavin said.

"Well, it seems that they shouldn't have to worry about Skywalker then. No one is going to give him clearance. Besides, with a doubled bounty on his head, I suspect the moment Skywalker steps out of hiding, he'll be a dead man," Rush surmised.

"To the demise of the Rebellion and the restoration of peace," Gavin toasted, as they clinked their glasses together. As Rush sipped at his wine, he was confident more than ever that he could easily play both sides and at the same time, work toward his own personal goals.

* * *

Padme sat at her desk in the den, doing the paperwork and books for her husband's thriving, successful business. She smiled, as she heard Jaden make his best speeder sounds, as he played nearby. And truthfully, this was the happiest Padme had ever been in her entire life. Raising her kids and working in a business with her husband was far more fulfilling than any of her days as a Senator. She and Anakin were so in love and that love continued to grow and strengthen to the point that she knew it had no bounds. They couldn't wait to be together and one of the best parts of the day was now approaching. She would be going into town with the kids to have lunch at the shop with Anakin. She put her datapad down, as she heard the baby coo on the baby monitor.

"Bella is up from her nap. Let's go upstairs and get her ready so we can go have lunch with Daddy," Padme called to her son. At the mention of his father, Jaden stood up and took her hand.

"I wanna go see Daddy," he said.

"Me too," Padme replied, as they went upstairs and into the nursery where her beautiful baby girl was standing up in her crib, holding onto the bars. It was the newest trick she had learned. She was eight months old now and already crawling and starting to talk, so Padme knew it would not be long now before she started to walk, especially since Jaden had walked early too.

"Did you have a good nap, sweetheart?" she cooed, as she lifted her daughter into her arms.

"Mama!" Bella called. Padme laid her on the changing table and changed her diaper, before putting her in a sundress.

"There my pretty girl, all dressed. Now let's go see Daddy," Padme said, as she picked her up and kissed her brown haired head. While she had Padme's brown hair and soft features, she had Anakin's sapphire eyes. Jaden bounded excitedly down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Nana!" Jaden called, as he saw Jobal preparing a basket that they would be taking for lunch. Jobal smiled down at her grandson and picked him up, before sitting him on the counter.

"There you are, little one. Let's get your shoes on," Jobal said, as she put them on him.

"Thanks Mom," Padme said, as she came in with the baby.

"You know I love helping out with the kids. In fact, I really wish you would reconsider taking them with you to that dreadful planet," Jobal said.

"I know Mom, but Anakin and I really want to have them with us. We'll be fine," Padme promised.

"It is far too dangerous for you to be taking the babies with you, please Padme," Jobal pleaded.

"I'm sorry Mother, but Anakin and I will be taking them with us," Padme replied firmly. While they got along for the most part now, there would be many things Padme and Jobal would never see eye to eye on.

"Oh all right," Jobal said in disappointment, as Padme took the basket and walked toward the back door.

"I know you're worried, Mother, but I promise that we'll be perfectly safe as long as we're with Anakin," she promised, as she took Bella out to the speeder, while Jaden followed her out.

* * *

"Daddy!" Jaden called, as he hopped out of the speeder and ran toward his father. Anakin and Luke smiled, as they wiped their hands and Anakin caught him just as he jumped into his arms.

"There's my boy," Anakin said, as he hugged him.

"Mommy said we're going on a trip tomorrow," Jaden said.

"Mommy's right, we're going to Hoth tomorrow," Anakin told him.

"Ah, but does that mean you and Mommy will be in boring meetings all the time?" Jaden whined. Anakin chuckled.

"Well, we will have to go to a few meetings and you're right, they're very boring. But we'll have the whole hyperspace trip to do fun things on the Falcon and there will still be plenty of time for fun when we get to the base too," Anakin said.

"Promise?" he asked. Anakin nodded.

"Promise," Anakin replied.

"Yeah and besides, while Mom and Dad are in meetings, you can hang out with your big brother," Luke told him.

"Yay!" Jaden cheered, as Anakin sat him down at the table. Padme came in carrying the basket and Luke took it from her.

"Hey Mom," Luke greeted.

"Hi sweetheart," Padme greeted, as Bella babbled something in baby speak to Luke.

"And hello to you too, baby sister," Luke replied, as he tickled her tummy, making her giggle.

"There's two of my beautiful girls," Anakin said, as he kissed Padme tenderly.

"Hello to you too," she cooed.

"Da!" Bella called, as she reached for him. He took her from Padme and kissed her hair.

"Daddy's little girl, through and through," Padme mused.

"Is Ahsoka coming?" Padme asked. Anakin nodded.

"She and Artoo should be back soon. I sent her to the parcel station to see if my parts order is here," Anakin replied. Usually Leia joined them too, but she had gone ahead to Hoth a few days ago with the Kenobi family, Rex, and Sola. They had taken a different ship and they were going aboard the Falcon to rendezvous on Hoth with them. Padme nodded, as she saw that Luke was already eating.

"Well, she better hurry or she'll miss out. I think I packed enough food, but you never know with our eating machine," Padme joked. Anakin chuckled, as they sat down and joined Luke.

* * *

The next day, Anakin helped Han load the Falcon. He chuckled, as he loaded two more travel cases full of the kids' stuff in addition to two others he had already loaded. And this didn't include the travel cases Padme was packing with their stuff yet. His beautiful, loving wife simply didn't have the ability to pack lightly. In fact, he was pretty sure she didn't know what it meant to pack lightly.

"Are you making fun of me?" Padme asked in a teasing tone, as she dragged two more travel cases out of the house.

"Never, but you do know we only plan to be gone for a week, right angel?" he asked.

"You never know, we could be delayed a few days like last time. Remember that horrible snow storm that made it impossible to leave the planet?" she asked. He nodded in concession. She had a point there.

"Beside, there's no such things as packing lightly with a baby and toddler," she added, as she pecked him on the lips. She had a point there too.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too," she replied, as he lifted one of her travel cases and groaned teasingly.

"What's in this thing?" he asked. She smacked his arm.

"Oh stop, it's not that heavy, not for you anyway," she scolded playfully, but then yelped in surprise, as he pulled her into his arms and swept her up bridal style.

"Oh, the case is heavy, but I'm not?" she asked. He smirked.

"Nope, you're light as a feather," he replied, as she melted against him and their lips met in a passionate kiss.

"Uh oh, they're at it again," Luke teased, as he carried his travel case onto the ship.

Yep, I'll get the hose," Ahsoka joked, as Anakin gave her a look of disdain.

"Very funny Snips," he replied, with sarcasm, as he placed Padme on her feet.

"I think that's everything. Chewie and I are ready when you are," Han announced.

"I'll get Bella if you round up Jaden," Padme told her husband.

"Sure, take the easy one," Anakin joked. She giggled, as he followed her inside where they found Jobal holding the baby. Padme sighed.

"You should come with us, Mother," Padme suggested.

"No, I'd only be in the way," Jobal replied, though Padme knew her refusal to go was simply her way of protesting their decision to take the children with them.

"That's not true and you're welcome to come," Anakin urged.

"Thank you Anakin, but I'll be fine here," she replied, as she kissed Bella and then allowed Padme to have her, while Anakin went to find Jaden.

They boarded the Falcon and about ten minutes later, the ship left the atmosphere and entered the realm of hyperspace.


	35. Arrival On Hoth

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I just created my own little AU corner to play in.

AN: Here's chapter 35! Thanks for all the great reviews. Enjoy and let me know what you think!

The Awakening: The Revised Edition

Chapter 35: Arrival On Hoth

Padme gently rocked Bella, having just nursed and burped her. Now, she was getting her to go to sleep for the night, as she hummed a soft tune and her baby's eyes slowly drifted closed. She smiled down at her and gently kissed her head. As Padme continued to hum, she admired the ring on her finger as she often did when she was holding Bella like this. Anakin had presented it to her eighteen months ago; on the same night she told him she was pregnant with their tiny daughter. She remembered that night fondly, as she usually did, when singing lullabies to Bella.

_Flashback…_

_

* * *

_

Padme helped her rambunctious one and half year old into his pajamas, as he tried to bounce on the bed.

"All right, let's settle down my little one. It's time for bed," Padme told him. Jaden bounced down to his knees and hugged her.

"Mommy, will you read me a story?" he asked.

"You know I will, my little prince," she replied, as she tucked him into bed. Jaden settled down now that he could feel his father's protective presence surrounding him and his mother. Anakin listened to Padme read to him and they soon noticed their little man was fast asleep. They kissed him good night and quietly retired to their bedroom.

She smiled, as he wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed her neck. She was practically bursting at the seams with the good news she had learned earlier that day. She was surprised she had been able to keep it to herself this long and was surprised that he hadn't sensed it yet.

"Ani…there's something I have to tell you," Padme said.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I saw a healer in town after lunch today," she started.

"Are you okay?" he asked, sudden concern washing over his features.

"I'm fine, but I found out that I'm four weeks pregnant," she announced, as she gazed up at him, her eyes glistening with happiness. Her husband was nearly speechless and she watched with incredible joy, as an elated smile spread across his face.

"Really?" he asked. She nodded and yelped in surprise, as he picked her up and spun her around.

"That's wonderful! Another baby…" he said in awe.

"I'm so happy," Padme said, as she kissed him.

"Me too," he replied, as he kissed her again. As their lips parted, she watched him go to his drawer and dig through it until he found the item he was searching for.

"I was going to give this to you for our anniversary, but I think today is the perfect day to give it to you," Anakin said, as he presented her with a small velvet case. She opened it and gasped, as she gazed at the beautiful ring inside. It was a beautiful heart shaped sapphire diamond set in a band of silver gold.

"Oh Anakin…it's beautiful," she said.

"I never could get you a ring before, so when I started making a little money, I wanted to get you one, even though I know you always insisted that you didn't need a piece of jewelry to know how much I love you. But a ring symbolizes never ending, which is what my love for you is. Our love is for eternity and that is what this ring represents," Anakin said, as he slid it on her finger. A few tears slipped down her cheeks.

"It's beautiful. I love it and I love you," Padme said, as she wrapped her arms around his neck and their lips met in a passionate kiss. Their kisses grew more feverish and Anakin swept her into his arms, as he carried her to their bed to further celebrate their undying, eternal love.

* * *

"Credit for your thoughts, beautiful?" Anakin whispered, as he leaned down and kissed Bella's head, followed by a soft kiss to her lips.

"I was just remembering the night I told you I was pregnant with Bella and when you gave me my ring," she replied.

"That was a special night. If I remember correctly, we did a lot of celebrating that night," Anakin said, as he kissed her neck, making her giggle.

"Yes, we did. Almost as much celebrating as we did the night we found out it was going to be a girl," Padme replied. He smiled. He remembered how ecstatic they had been. They would have been just as happy to have another boy, but to know they were going to now have one of each, made them very happy too.

"I say we use this time to celebrate some more, being that the kids are asleep and we still have eighteen hours until we reach Hoth," he said. She smiled and kissed him passionately.

"Let the celebrating begin," Padme said, as their lips met again.

* * *

The Millennium Falcon flew through the sky, as the desolate surface of Hoth came into view. Hoth was a depressing place, for there was nothing but snow and ice covering the entire planet.

As Han slowly brought them toward the Alliance base hanger, his passengers got ready to disembark. Padme bundled their daughter up, while Anakin took care of their son. They would be landing inside the base, but the hanger was still cold. Bella fussed, as she couldn't move around as much with the bulky cloak her mother had wrapped her in.

"It's okay baby, it won't be for long," Padme promised. They felt the ship dock and the ramp was lowered.

General Dodonna and their family and friends were waiting to greet them.

"It's good to see you all again. And it seems that congratulations are in order again," the general said, referring to the baby in Padme's arms, as he shook Anakin's hand.

"Thank you General. Her name is Bella," Padme announced.

"Well, congratulations to you both again, she's beautiful. I must be going for now though. I'll let the rest of your family and friends show you to your quarters and I'll see you at evening meal tonight," he said. They nodded, as Leia hugged her father.

"I missed you Princess," he said.

"I missed you too, Daddy," Leia replied.

"What about me?" Jaden called, jumping to get her attention.

"Of course I missed you, baby brother," Leia said, as he picked him up and kissed his cheek. Padme hugged her next and Bella grinned excitedly at the sight of her big sister.

"Oh, I missed you too, little one. I've only been gone a week and she's even more beautiful," Leia said, doting on her baby sister.

"Just like her mother and big sister," Anakin added.

"Well, let's get you settled in," Sola said, as she led them to the residential wing.

* * *

After freshening up, while Sola, Leia, and Satine watched Bella and Jaden, Padme came out dressed in a simple, yet beautiful dress that was dark blue through the bodice and light blue through the sleeves and long skirt. She wore her hair down, letting her curls cascade down her back and smiled at her children.

"There's your Mommy," Sola cooed to Bella, as the baby reached for her.

"Hi sweetheart," Padme said, as she took her in her arms.

"I see Aunt Sola got you all ready for dinner too," Padme said, noticing she was now wearing a little purple dress.

"She's all changed too. Now I need to go get ready," Sola said, as she retreated into the bedroom.

Once Sola, Leia, and Satine were ready, they gathered the children and were off to the dining hall. Anakin, Luke, and Ahsoka would meet them there, for they had gone to the situation room to be briefed on the latest activity by Rex and Obi-Wan, who would also join them.

* * *

Rush's eyes carefully scanned the room, as he entered the dining hall. Skywalker was in the situation room, dealing with some Jedi business he was sure and Rush was going to take the opportunity to properly welcome and greet Padme. Hopefully, without the presence of the slave scum she called a husband, he could make a good impression on her and begin to redeem his image. He spotted her or at least the back of her, as she talked with Mon Mothma. He made his approached, as Mon and Padme ended their conversation for the time being. He was caught off guard though, as she turned and he saw the baby in her arms. He suppressed a growl, for he was again reminded that Skywalker had put his filthy slave hands on a woman of Padme's stature and beauty. He suppressed his annoyance and closed in.

"Padme…it's so good to see again," Rush said.

"Senator Clovis," Padme replied stoically.

"Please Padme, we've been friends for years. There's no need for such formality," he replied.

"If you say so," Padme replied, as Bella whimpered. Padme gently rocked her up and down.

"You're probably getting hungry, aren't you sweetie?" Padme cooed.

"If you'll excuse me, I need to feed my baby," Padme told him. Rush shook his head.

"You surprise me, Padme. It's like you're not even the same person I once knew," Rush stated.

"Well I'm not. Marriage and motherhood have changed me for the better," Padme replied.

"You told me when we were together that you weren't interested in marriage and having a family, yet here you are raising children," Rush observed.

"Well, when you meet the right person, everything changes and it changed for the better in my case. Falling in love with Anakin was the best and most amazing thing that ever happened to me. He's the most wonderful, loving husband I could have ever imagined having and we have a beautiful family," Padme replied, a little perturbed that she was again having to justify her marriage to Anakin to the persistent Senator before her.

"Mommy…I'm hungry," Jaden called, as he scampered up to her.

"I know baby. We're going to eat as soon as Daddy gets here," Padme told him.

"The right person? As in that heathen you're married to?" Rush spat in annoyance, her explanation having infuriated him further. Padme looked up at him sharply.

"I don't believe you! I've told you that I love Anakin and he loves me, more than you can imagine. But you're sick and obsessed, not with me, but with what you can't have. You're a spoiled, egotistical bastard that isn't used to not getting his way!" Padme spat, before continuing.

"I'm going to say it one more time. I love my husband, you make me sick, and I want you to stay away from us," Padme spat. Rush was about to retort, but instead, he cried out in pain and was suddenly holding his shin.

"Ow…he kicked me!" Rush exclaimed in outrage, as he glared at the small blonde haired boy.

"Probably because you're bothering me and he can sense how rotten you are," Padme spat, as Jaden glared up at him from behind his mother's skirt.

"Is everything okay, angel?" Anakin asked, as he and Luke arrived.

"Daddy, that mean man is bothering Mommy!" Jaden called, as Anakin picked him up.

"I just came to talk to her and see the new baby and your brat kicked me," Rush spat. Anakin smirked.

"He may only be three, but he knows slime when he sees it," Anakin retorted.

"Look who's calling who slime, you slave trash," Rush growled. Padme glared at him.

"You're pathetic and you're not even half the man my husband is," Padme spat.

"He's not worth the time, angel," Anakin said, as he stepped toward Rush.

"Stay away from my family," Anakin warned, as they left. Rush glared at Anakin's back, as they walked away.

"Man, that guy is such a creep," Luke said.

"Yeah, I definitely don't trust him. I never have," Anakin added.

"I can't figure out why Mon even listens to him, let alone puts up with him," Leia said.

"Clovis has always been a smooth operator. And it has always infuriated him to no end that his charms have never worked on me," Padme replied, as she situated a fussing Bella in her arms. Anakin draped a blanket over her and she proceeded to nurse the baby.

"I'll get you a plate of food," Anakin told her.

"Thanks," she replied, as she kissed his cheek.

"Come on squirt, let's go get some grub," Luke said, as he picked Jaden up. Leia smiled and followed them to the buffet table, which the kitchen cooks had loaded with the evening meal items.

* * *

Jaden's eyes slowly drifted closed and then open again, as Padme told him a story.

"What happened then after all the Clones saved the Jedi on Geon…Geon…" Jaden said, trying to remember how to say the planet in the story his mother was telling him.

Padme smiled.

"Geonosis," Padme told him, before continuing.

"Well, they were all safe again for the time being and the Clone Wars had begun," Padme said.

"Did Daddy have to go fight?" Jaden asked. Padme nodded and smiled brightly. She had been telling him about a Jedi and a Senator that had fallen in love, even though it was forbidden. She hadn't mentioned their names yet, but even at three, he had already put it together that the story was about his parents.

"Yes, but before he left for the war, we went home to Naboo and got married in secret," Padme said.

"You had to keep it a secret?" Jaden asked. Padme nodded.

"Yes, but that didn't mean we loved each other any less. In fact, it only made us love each other more and we didn't have to keep it a secret forever. We're together now without any secrecy and we have four beautiful children, including you," Padme said, as she kissed his forehead.

"Mommy's right and we're going to live happily ever after, I promise," Anakin added, as he kissed his forehead too.

"Good night baby," Padme said, as she tucked the blankets around him and stood up. They watched, as his eyes finally drifted closed and they quietly slipped out. Bella was already asleep and they retired to the bedroom that had been designated for them in the wing that had been reserved for their family. As their door slid closed, they were in each other's arms and their lips met in a passionate kiss.

"I love you so much…" Padme rasped, as she kissed feverishly at his neck.

"And I love you. I'm so lucky to have you in my life," he whispered, as he threaded his fingers through her thick curls and kissed her hard on the lips, letting her taste his raw passion for her.

"Don't you dare let what that pompous bastard said get to you. I'm yours and I've never loved a man the way I love you and I never will. You are the love of my life and that disgusting Bantha rear can go straight to Sith hell for all I care," she told him passionately. He smiled.

"I know and if he harasses you again, I might be sending him there sooner than he anticipates," Anakin replied. She smiled devilishly and kissed him again.

"I can always count on you, my handsome protector," she said, as she rested her head against his chest. He touched her chin and lifted her head, so she could look him in the eyes.

"And I promise you'll always be able to," he said. She smiled.

"Let's go to bed," she suggested with a sultry gaze. He smirked and swept her into his arms.

* * *

The next day, while leaving their young children with Sola, Anakin and Padme, along with Luke and Leia attended the latest Alliance Council meeting in person. As all members took their seats, General Dodonna took point and rose from his seat.

"Thank you all for coming. I wish I had better news to report, but I'm afraid we lost contact with our latest spies. They were unable to find out the location of the Death Star," Dodonna said, sounding very defeated. Clovis sighed.

"I will begin searching for new candidates willing to take the risks of trying to infiltrate the Imperial ranks," Clovis said.

"I don't think that's such a good idea," Anakin replied. Clovis glared at him.

"Excuse me, but I don't think anyone asked for your opinion," Clovis spat.

"Maybe, maybe not, but the fact that all the spies you've hired in the last two years have ended up dead is more than a little suspicious. Some of them were the highest trained, best spies in the business," Anakin said.

"I'm inclined to agree with Anakin," Obi-Wan added.

"As am I. Senator, can you please offer an explanation as to why this is?" Dodonna demanded.

"I can't believe you dare to interrogate me about this!" Clovis hissed.

"Please answer the question," Obi-Wan requested.

"I assure you, that while it is unfortunate that all our spies have been killed, I had nothing to do with it. Vader is obviously able to spot a fake. After all, it was you that said that not even some Jedi could fool him," Clovis argued.

"You're right, except we checked their report logs and not one of the spies you hired actually came in direct contact with Vader or the Emperor for that matter. In fact, each was serving under a different Imperial officer, yet each one was discovered and executed. And every spy that has been hired by another member of the alliance is alive and still imbedded in Imperial ranks," Anakin stated.

"How dare you of all people imply that I would betray the Alliance, you low class desert rat," Clovis spat angrily.

"You're not going to talk about my Dad like that!" Luke called, as Anakin placed a hand on his arm.

"Gentlemen please!" Mon called.

"Mon, I will never understand you're loyalty to Clovis. His obvious connection to all our deceased spies is suspicious at best, just as my husband said. An internal investigation into Clovis' affairs is warranted," Padme stated. Rush smirked.

"You wound me Padme. This is business for serious delegates. Don't you have brats that need tending to?" Rush asked snidely. Anakin glared at him.

"You can say what you want about me, Clovis, but I'm not going to let you talk to my wife like that," Anakin said sternly.

"This is getting us no where!" Mon called.

"I recognize that it is very disturbing that all the spies hired by Clovis have ended up dead, but I do not believe he has deliberately betrayed us to the Empire," Mon stated. Rush smirked.

"Thank you Mon," he replied.

"But I believe that we'll be asking someone else to hire people to infiltrate Imperial ranks from now on," Mon added, making Clovis frown.

"I think that Master Kenobi is more qualified to hire someone we can trust," Mon stated. Obi-Wan nodded.

"Since we don't know what the Empire knows and since these deaths have been so mysterious, I believe we should begin a much more rigorous patrol to search for probes," Obi-Wan suggested.

"I agree," Dodonna added.

"It's settled then. I'll leave that to you, Gentlemen, and adjourn this meeting," Mon said, as they dismissed.

"Go get ready for sparring and I'll be there soon," Anakin told Luke, as Obi-Wan held Anakin and Padme back.

"There's something I need to talk to you both about," Obi-Wan said.

"What is it?" Padme asked.

"I spoke with Masters Yoda and Windu this morning and they believe it is time for Luke to visit Master Yoda on Degobah," Obi-Wan stated.

"For his trials?" Anakin asked.

"Perhaps or at the very least the precursor to his trials. Luke's training has been unlike any other Jedi. Master Yoda wants to evaluate him personally. As you know, he's wary of Luke being trained at all, due to his age and he's not fond of your decision to allow his attachment to family," Obi-Wan said. Anakin shook his head.

"Look, I have the upmost respect for Master Yoda, but he's not going to tell us what's best for our kids," Anakin said.

"I know, but do you have any doubts that Luke cannot prove himself to Master Yoda?" Obi-Wan asked. Padme smiled and looked at her husband, who smiled back.

"No…he'll do fine. We'll tell him that he'll be leaving for Degobah in a few days," Anakin replied.

"Good, I know how much you'd like to go with him, but this is something he must do alone," Obi-Wan insisted. They nodded and followed him out.


	36. Discovered

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I just created my own little AU corner to play in.

AN: Hey everyone! Here's chapter 36! Thanks for all the great reviews! Enjoy and let me know what you think!

The Awakening: The Revised Edition

Chapter 36: Discovered

An Imperial Star Destroyer loomed in the dark reaches of space. At the orders of Darth Vader, remote probes were released from the open hatch. Finding the Skywalker family and the rebellion had been Vader's obsession for the last three years and the Force told him that he was very close now...

* * *

An object streaked across the icy sky of Hoth and crashed on the snow covered ground. The probe activated and began scouring the planet in search of the rebel base...

* * *

Luke Skywalker rode his Taun Taun across the snowy plains on patrol. Seeing nothing, Luke turned on his comlink.

"Echo 3 to echo 7, Han, you see anything?" Luke asked.

"_There's nothing on this ice cube,"_ Han replied, slightly annoyed.

"I hear you. Nothing over here either," Luke replied.

"_I'm heading back kid, and you should too,"_ Han replied.

"I'll see you there. A meteor crashed over here and I want to check it out. It won't take long," Luke replied, as he cut the transmission. Suddenly, his Taun Taun began to panic.

"What's wrong?" Luke asked, trying to calm the animal down. Suddenly, the Wampa, which was a beast-like creature with white fur took a swipe at Luke and crushed the Taun Taun. Luke ran, trying to avoid the beast's massive hand, but he was struck down. He fell unconscious into the cold snow and the creature began dragging the injured young man back to his cave...

* * *

Han arrived back at the base and checked in. He made his way through the docking bay and found Chewie making some repairs to the Falcon. The Wookie rawled impatiently at him, indicating he was not happy being the one to do all the repairs.

"Okay, don't lose your temper! I'll be back to help ya in a while," Han replied, as he left for the control room. He entered and his eyes searched for General Skywalker. Leia looked up and their eyes met for a brief moment. She looked back down and Han approached, seeing that Anakin was standing next to his daughter as they looked over some data readouts.

"Hey Han," Anakin nodded in greeting.

"I can't stay any longer. I gotta leave and pay off Jabba what I owe him," Han blurted out to him. Anakin nodded, his face betraying no emotion.

"We'll miss you Captain, you've been a great asset to us," Anakin replied, as he shook his hand. He sensed Han's uneasiness with his decision, but knew he couldn't interfere. Han had his own destiny to follow and though he had already sensed it was somehow entwined with his daughter's, he couldn't force him to choose what he thought was a better path. Han had to live his own life and make his own mistakes, before he learned all he needed to. In the end, his experiences would make him a better man.

Han nodded and made his way to the exit. Leia frowned and followed him. Anakin shook his head in amusement and went back to what he was doing.

"So that's it, you're just leaving?" Leia asked, as Han kept walking.

"Yep, guess this is goodbye your highness," he replied.

"We need you Han," Leia argued.

"We? Don't you mean you?" Han jeered. Leia's eyes blazed in fury.

"What is that supposed to mean?" she asked.

"It means that you say we need you, to avoid saying what you really mean. That _you_ need me," Han replied, with a smirk. Leia huffed in annoyance.

"Don't flatter yourself," Leia retorted.

"Fine, guess this is it your highnessness," Han glared back, before stalking off. Leia suppressed a growl. She _hated_ when he called her by that mocking title. Han returned to the docking bay looking for Luke, so he could say goodbye, when he felt something latch onto his legs. He smirked, as he stared down at little Jaden and picked him up.

"Okay, you got me squirt. Did you wander away from your Mommy again?" he asked.

"Mommy's feeding Bella. She let me stay and help Chewie fix the Falcon," Jaden said.

"Well, you're the best pint sized assistant I know," Han replied.

"Mommy says we'll be going home in a couple days. Are you going to take us in the Falcon?" Jaden asked. Han felt a stab of guilt hit his heart.

"Not this time squirt," he replied. Jaden's brow furrowed in confusion.

"You're not coming home with us? But why? Where are you going?" Jaden asked.

"Well, there's something Chewie and I have to do and we have to go by ourselves," Han tried to explain so he would understand.

"But when are you coming back?" Jaden asked.

"I…I'm not sure, but I'll try to make it soon," he replied, knowing it was likely he wouldn't be able to keep that promise, as he saw Padme coming with the baby in her arms.

"Thanks to both of you for watching him for a few minutes," Padme told him and Chewie. Han smiled.

"It's no problem," he replied, as he put Jaden down on his feet.

"Mommy, Han is leaving," Jaden announced. Padme looked up at him.

"You are?" she asked.

"Yeah…I owe Jabba a lot of money and I need to pay him off," Han explained.

"That sounds really dangerous," Padme said with worry.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine and back in no time," Han lied.

"I'm going to go find and Luke and tell him goodbye," Han said, trying to get away quickly. Padme's motherly instincts were in full gear and Han knew that she'd try to talk him out of going and he was afraid she might succeed. As his eyes scanned the docking bay, he didn't see Luke, so he approached an officer.

"Has Commander Skywalker reported in?" Han asked.

"No sir," the officer replied.

"Whaddya mean no?" Han demanded, knowing that the temperature was dropping rapidly now that night fall was upon them.

"I'm sorry sir, he hasn't reported in," the officer replied.

"Are the speeders up and running?" Han asked.

"No sir, we're still having problems," the officer replied. Han grit his teeth and started bundling up, before hoisting himself onto a Taun Taun.

"Sir, your Taun Taun will freeze!" the officer protested.

"Look, my friend is out there. Tell me Lieutenant, at which point were you intending on informing General Skywalker that his son is missing out there somewhere?" Han asked. Padme over heard and gasped.

"Luke is missing?" she asked in alarm. The officer began to stutter in reply, but Han cut him.

"He hasn't reported in," Han told her gently.

"You're going to go tell General Skywalker where I've gone," Han ordered to the Officer.

"Jaden, stay with Chewie. I have to go find your Daddy," Padme said frantically, not waiting for the nervous Officer. She headed for the control room, while Han went out to look for her son.

* * *

"The patrols are erratic. I'm not sure how much longer we'll be safe here. I think they may be getting close," Obi-Wan said, as he, Anakin, and many other Alliance Council members, including Clovis stood around the war table.

"There is no indication that we've been discovered," Clovis refuted. Anakin glared at him.

"The vibrations in the Force say otherwise. I think Vader may be closing in. It would explain the erratic patterns," Anakin said, as Padme suddenly rushed in. Bella fussed, sensing her Mother's distress.

"Ani…Luke is missing!" Padme cried. He put his hands on her shoulders and tried to help her calm down.

"Missing?" he asked.

"He never checked in after his patrol route ended. That was four hours ago!" Padme panicked.

"Okay…calm down angel. I'm going out after him," Anakin assured her.

"Han went too already," Padme said. Anakin nodded and kissed her forehead.

"We'll find him, Padme, I promise," he assured her.

"We'll keep the blast doors open as long as possible," Dodonna assured him, as Anakin left with Padme behind him.

* * *

A few moments later, Anakin stormed into the docking bay followed by his frantic wife and daughter, who now held Bella while trying to calm Padme, though she herself was scared for her twin. Anakin was more than a little angry about the Officer's oversight in failing to notice his son had not checked in. Hoth was too dangerous for mistakes like that.

Anakin stalked over to one of the broken down speeders and opened the front hatch. He dug his fingers into the innards of wires. He took out a small tool and cut the casing away from some of the wires, before twisting them together. Obi-Wan shook his head and if it weren't for the seriousness of the situation, he would have laughed at the look on the other officers faces as they watched Anakin successfully hot wire the speeder. The engine roared to life and Anakin put his gear on.

"Sir, the temperature is dropping rapidly. It's not safe!" one officer argued. Anakin's head shot toward the man and each and every one of them suddenly felt like the temperature in the room had dropped fifty degrees. It was a known fact that one did not want to ever be on the receiving end of one of General Skywalker's glares, for it was enough cold enough to freeze the binary suns on Tatooine.

"That is my son out there captain. He has been missing for over four hours and I just found out a little over ten minutes ago. I don't give a Sith how cold it is, because I am going to find my son!" Anakin yelled back, as he jammed the throttle down and shot out of the hanger.

"General Kenobi, we can't keep the hanger open for much longer than an hour more!" the captain panicked.

"You've obviously never seen Anakin fly a speeder before. He'll be back in time, I assure you and you will not close this hanger until he is back with Luke and Han. Is that understood, Captain?" Obi-wan asked.

"Yes General," the Captain replied.

* * *

Inside the Wampa cave, Luke hung upside down. In the background, the Wampa fed on Luke's dead Taun Taun. He was slowly regaining consciousness and tried to free his feet, which were frozen to the ceiling. Seeing his light saber nearby, Luke used the Force to bring it to his hand. He ignited the green blade and cut his feet loose. The Wampa growled and started to come after him. Luke swung his saber up and loped off the Wampa's arm, causing the beast to recoil in pain. Luke stumbled and quickly ran out of the cave and into the blistering cold…

Han leapt off his Taun Taun and picked up the tracking device, trying to get any kind of signal on Luke. Just as he was about to mount his Taun Taun again, Anakin arrived in his speeder.

"Jump in Han!" Anakin ordered.

"I can't get any kind of readings on the tracking device," Han said, as Anakin sped off through the snow again.

"Don't worry, I can sense him. It's very faint, but he's still there," Anakin replied, as he punched the throttle down.

Luke trudged through the snow and his vision blurred. He was extremely weak and cold. He could no longer feel his feet. Frostbite was beginning to set in and he dropped to his knees, no longer able to walk.

"Dad…" he cried out into the Force, as he slumped down into the cold snow.

* * *

Several minutes passed, but soon, Anakin slowed the speeder, as they both spotted a figure lying in the snow. Anakin stopped the speeder and hopped out, running to his son. He picked Luke up in his arms and tried to get a response from him.

"Luke! Talk to me Luke!" Anakin demanded. Luke weakly opened his eyes.

"Dad?" he uttered.

"Hang on Luke, we're going to get you back," Anakin replied, as he placed Luke in the back of the speeder and headed back to the base.

* * *

Padme Amidala Skywalker paced worriedly in the hanger where they were waiting.

"General Kenobi, we can't keep this hatch open much longer," the worried captain said.

"No, they will be back. We just have to give Anakin time!" Padme insisted.

"Forgive me milady, but we are endangering everyone on the base by keeping this hatch open too long," the captain replied.

"The Captain is right. We must close the blast doors," Clovis said. Padme glared murderously at him.

"You will not lock my husband, my son, and Captain Solo out there, as much as I know how you would love to," Padme spat.

"This isn't just about them, Padme. This is about everyone inside this base," Rush reasoned.

"And about you getting revenge on Anakin, because you're still sore that Padme rejected you twenty years ago," Satine added, earning her a glare from Clovis.

"Ten more minutes captain, please," Padme pleaded.

"We will wait ten more minutes. Anakin will be here," Obi-Wan assured them. The Captain nodded reluctantly. Padme held Bella and Leia put her arms around her for support, while Chewie paced miserably, worried about Han and his friends.

Nearly ten minutes passed and Padme couldn't help the tears that began to stream down her cheeks. They wouldn't be keeping the doors open any longer, no matter how much she pleaded. They would be trapped out there all night and Padme was terrified she would lose them. Suddenly, Artoo began whirring excitedly and stomping his feet.

"What's he saying?" Leia asked.

"Oh my, it seems Artoo is picking up a signal. He believes it's Master Ani's speeder!" Threepio said excitedly. Padme and Leia sighed in relief, as soon enough, they could see an approaching speeder. The speeder slowed and entered the hanger. Once they were in, the officers closed the hanger for the night. Padme handed Bella to her older sister and made sure Jaden stayed back with Satine and little Ani, as she ran toward the slowing vehicle.

"Anakin!" Padme cried.

"Oh Ani, please tell me he's all right," Padme cried, as her husband lifted their unconscious son from the back of the speeder.

"He'll be okay angel, we just need to get him to the med bay," Anakin replied. As he said that, several officers rushed in with a stretcher. Anakin placed Luke on it and he was taken to the med bay immediately...

* * *

Luke was put in the bacta tank, while the med droid monitored his condition. Padme watched on, worriedly, while Anakin held her in his arms. Jaden sat with Han and Chewie, who entertained him, as he didn't quite understand what was going on. Bella was thankfully asleep now and Leia had put her down in her hover stroller.

"He's going to be fine, angel," Anakin told her. It was several hours later before he would be able to come out of the tank.

* * *

_A few hours later…_

Luke was taken out of the bacta tank and they took him to their quarters for him to rest. He felt fine now and dried off, before dressing himself. As he came out of his room, his parents ushered him to the sofa. Padme sat next to him, hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek. She brushed his hair out of his eyes and doted on him.

"Mom, I'm fine, really," Luke insisted.

"Sorry honey, I don't mean to hover. Let me go make you some hot soup," Padme insisted, as she headed for the kitchen. Luke was about to protest, saying he wasn't hungry. But his father shook his head in amusement and Luke knew there would be no stopping her. He smiled back at his dad and Anakin left for the kitchen to find his wife, when Han entered.

"Well, you look none the worse for wear, kid," Han said.

"Yeah, thanks to you and dad," Luke replied, gratefully, as Han sat down, looking at Leia.

"Well, your worship, it seems to me that you found a way to keep me around a little longer," Han replied, smugly. Leia protested.

"I had nothing to do with that. Daddy thinks it's dangerous to let any ships leave right now," Leia replied.

"That's a good excuse. I just think you can't let a gorgeous guy like me leave, so you convinced daddy to come up with that little excuse," Han replied, smug as ever. Leia blanched and glared at him.

"I don't know where you get your delusions, laser brain," Leia retorted. Chewie chuckled and Han gave him a warning look.

"Laugh it up fuzz ball," Han told Chewie.

"You didn't see us earlier in the south passage. She expressed her true feelings to me," Han said. Leia grew furious. Oh, how she hated him sometimes!

"Why you stuck up, half witted, scruffy looking...nerfherder!" Leia yelled, as she stormed out. Han shrugged.

"Who's scruffy looking?" he asked, nonchalantly. Leia stormed past him and left for the control room, while Han was left with a smirk on his face.

* * *

The next morning, Anakin and Leia were both in the control room. A situation had risen and the base was picking up a mysterious signal.

"What do you think it could be?" Leia asked her father. Anakin shook his head, unable to shake the bad feeling he had.

"I don't know princess," he replied.

"Master Ani, this code is not used by the alliance. It is possible it could be of Imperial origin," Threepio informed him.

"Whatever it is, it ain't friendly. Chewie and I'll go check it out, come on," Han said to Chewie.

* * *

Once Han and Chewie found the location of the possible droid, they ducked behind a snow drift, as the thing shot a blast at them. Han drew his blaster and clipped it. It exploded into a million pieces, even though Han had barely hit it. He contacted the base.

"_There's not much left of it. I didn't hit it very hard. It must have had a self destruct mechanism,"_ Han reported. Leia and Anakin glanced at each other.

"An Imperial probe droid," Leia surmised.

"_It's a good bet that the Empire knows we're here,"_ Han said.

"Get back to the base Captain. We're going to begin evacuation immediately," Anakin said, as he made the announcement and put the entire base on red alert.

* * *

An Imperial Star destroyed loomed about and TIE fighters swarmed around the area. Darth Vader stood on the bridge, awaiting any news. He could hear Admiral Ozzel and Captain Piett arguing about something and approached them.

"You have found something?" Vader asked.

"Yes my Lord. On the sixth planet in the Hoth system," the captain responded.

"Yes, that is the system," Vader replied. He could feel a strong Force presence.

"The rebels are there and Skywalker is with them. Set a course for the Hoth system immediately," Vader ordered.

* * *

A few hours later, the entire base was in chaos, as the Empire's presence was made known on Hoth. It had been confirmed that Imperial walkers were now on the ground. The ground assault was underway, and Anakin and Luke were both suiting up. Luke hopped into his two person fighter with Dac, while Anakin got into his with a reluctant Obi-Wan.

"Why did I let you talk me into this? I'm getting too old for this sort of thing," Obi-Wan griped.

"Aw, come on Master, it'll be just like old times," Anakin grinned, as he fired up the engines. Obi-Wan felt his stomach lurch, as Anakin blasted into the sky.

"Anakin! This is no time for your reckless flying tricks!" Obi-Wan scolded, as Anakin spiraled and flipped them. Anakin laughed.

"Lighten up Obi-Wan. This is where the fun begins," Anakin said, as he spotted the first Imperial walker and went after it.

"Oh, I have a bad feeling about this..." Obi-Wan said. But Anakin was determined to ward them off in order to make sure he could safely see his family off the frigid planet. He wasn't going to let Vader anywhere near his beloved or their children. Unfortunately, Vader was just as determined to capture the Skywalker family and escaping Hoth would be anything but an easy feat…


	37. Imperial Pursuit and The Degobah System

Disclaimer: It's George's sandbox. I just play here, because it's fun.

AN: Here's chapter 14! Thanks for all the great reviews!

The Awakening

Chapter 37: Imperial Pursuit and The Degobah System

Luke, along with his co-pilot Dac, maneuvered the fighter around the barrage of firepower being thrown at them by the enemy. Luke spiraled around and set his sights on one of the Imperial walkers.

"Dac, ready the harpoons and tow cables! They might be our only chance!" Luke said. Suddenly, a blast hit Dac's part of the ship, killing him.

"Uncle, I've lost my gunner! You're going to have to make the shot!" Luke called. Rex, with Ahsoka as his gunner, did so and wove the cable around the walker's legs as soon as the harpoon was attached. As a result, the walker tripped and fell. A rebel ship flew by and destroyed it with a torpedo blast. Anakin grinned and decided to try what they just had.

"That's looks like fun, Master, let's try that," Anakin grinned.

"Your idea of fun is not the same as mine," Obi-Wan retorted.

"Just keep on those guns, Master, I'll take care of the rest," Anakin said, as his harpoon latched onto another walker. Anakin spiraled and wove around the legs, before releasing the cable and shouting in victory. Obi-Wan's stomach lurch violently again, as he shot a missile and destroyed the now toppled walking weapon. .

"This is no way to treat your old Master, my old padawan," Obi-Wan scolded. Anakin grinned slyly.

"I'm sorry Master, I forgot that you don't like flying," Anakin replied, falling into their familiar banter.

"Flying is fine, but what you do is suicide!" Obi-Wan retorted.

* * *

Luke shook his head in amusement, as he watched his father's ship spiral. A huge explosion drew Luke's attention, as he realized that the Imperials had taken out the main generator. The base was beginning to crumble under the heavy fire. A stray blast clipped Luke's ship and he went down. He quickly got out, just before the Imperial walker crushed his ship. Luke took out his extending cable and hooked it onto the side of the walker, before climbing up the side of the walking monstrosity. He placed a thermal detonator on the walker and then used his saber to cut the cable. He fell back into the snow and watched, as the Imperial walker exploded. Anakin grinned, as his son's handiwork.

"That's my son," he told Obi-Wan proudly. Obi-Wan smiled and shook his head. Suddenly, a dark tremor pierced through Anakin and Obi-Wan's senses.

"Vader...he's at the base," Anakin said, as he began undoing his restraints.

"Wait, where are you going?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I'm going back for Padme, Leia, and our babies. The base is lost. You should get Satine and Ani to one of the escape transports. The other rebel leaders are probably on some of the last few. They'll need protection. Rex, you and Ahsoka should get Sola and make sure she gets to the escape transport too," Anakin said into the comm, as he opened the hatch of his ship.

"Anakin wait!" Obi-Wan called, as his former apprentice jumped into the air, floating downward toward the ground. Obi-Wan leaned over the side.

"I hate it when he does that!" Obi-Wan griped, as he took his ship and flew it for the base to retrieve his family, while Rex and Ahsoka followed him.

* * *

Luke watched in amazement, as his father jumped from his ship and landed on his feet in the snow.

"Dad, what are you doing?" Luke asked.

"No time Luke, I've got to go back to the base for your mother and siblings. I sense Vader," Anakin replied.

"Wait, I'll come with you!" Luke called.

"No, your X-Wing is waiting and Artoo is already there. Go to the Dagobah system like we discussed. Your trials have begun and your first task is seek Master Yoda," Anakin said, as put a hand on Luke's shoulder. Luke nodded.

"Be careful Dad," Luke called. Anakin smiled and nodded, as he broke into a Force assisted run, heading for the base.

* * *

Padme clutched a wimpering Bella to her chest and Leia held Jaden, as Han led them through the crumbling base, trying to get them to one of the transports. But it was no use, as the duraplaster was coming down around their ears. Han spoke into his comlink.

"Take off without us. I'll get them out of here in the Falcon," Han called.

"You'll never make it! Padme, you need to come with me. My ship is close and it can get us all off in time," Rush pleaded, having followed her when chaos hit the base.

"Oh you'd like that wouldn't you? But my Mother isn't going anywhere with you," Leia spat.

"This isn't about me! I'm trying to get us off this damned planet and that includes you and the children," Rush called back.

"Thanks, but no thanks, we'll make it to the Falcon," Han said, as he continued leading them through the corridor. Padme screamed suddenly, as a huge piece of the ceiling broke off and was about to come crashing down on her and Bella. She covered Bella with her body, but the piece of plaster was suddenly suspended in the air and tossed aside. Padme looked up and sighed in relief, seeing her husband there.

"Ani!" Padme exclaimed, as she welcomed his tight embrace. Rush didn't look pleased, though he was glad Padme had not been crushed by the falling dura plaster. She wouldn't have been in that situation if she had just come with him.

"Come on, we need to get to the Falcon. Vader is here," Anakin told them.

"How do you know that?" Rush spat.

"He just knows," Han answered.

"If you want to leave this base alive, Clovis, then shut up and follow us," Anakin snapped at him, as they continued through the crumbling corridor.

* * *

Vader's white guards blasted through the fallen plaster, and Vader followed them through the fallen debris. The guards then followed Vader, who was sensing that Skywalker was nearby.

* * *

They reached the hanger where the Millennium Falcon sat waiting.

"There they are! Stop them!" Vader shouted fiercely. Anakin whipped around, igniting his light saber and blocking several blaster bolts.

"Get them on the ship!" Anakin called. Han pushed Padme and Leia ahead of him and dragged Threepio up the ramp with him, while Anakin continued to block the blasts. Vader drew his red light saber, as he approached the man that had fathered him. Sapphire and crimson crashed together, as the sabers hissed and crackled, meeting in a deadlock.

"Finally, after three years of searching, I've found you," Vader hissed.

"Sorry, but I can't hang around," Anakin replied, as he kicked Vader in the chest and threw him back with a hard Force push. He scrambled up the ramp and saw Clovis running after him. The last thing Anakin wanted was this sleamo on board the same ship as them.

"Please…I know you don't like me, but if you're really the man Padme says you are, then you won't leave me behind to die," Rush pleaded.

"_Sithspit,"_ he swore in his head. He was right. Leaving him behind, no matter how much he disliked him, wouldn't be the right thing to do. Therefore, he grabbed Clovis by his tunic and dragged him up the ramp, just as it closed. Without a word to Clovis, he headed for the cockpit. Together, he and Han blasted out of the Hanger, leaving Hoth.

* * *

Luke smiled, as he saw the last transport leave, which carried Obi-Wan, Satine, Ani, his Uncle Rex, Aunt Sola, and Ahsoka. And much to his added relief, he then saw the Falcon leave, carrying his parents and siblings. He quickly made his way to his X-Wing.

"Artoo, get ready for take off," Luke ordered. Luke took off, leaving Hoth behind as well, but set a new course. Artoo blipped at him.

"There's nothing wrong. We're just setting a new course," Luke replied. Artoo beeped and clicked back.

"We're not meeting up with the others just yet. We're going to the Degobah system," Luke replied, as he entered hyperspace, headed for to the planet where his trials would begin.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Millennium Falcon was being pursued heavily by three star destroyers and dozens of TIE fighters. The Falcon rocked heavily, as he it was hit yet again with a blast. Anakin and Han both struggled to keep the ship steady.

"Prepare for the jump to hyperspace," Han told Chewie.

"Master Ani, might I..." but Threepio was cut off.

"Not now Threepio," Anakin grimaced, as the ship lurched again, tossing them all around the cockpit. As Han tried to make the jump, a clear malfunction was heard.

"We're in trouble," Han said.

"I tried to tell you sir. The hyper drive motivator has been damaged," Threepio told them.

"That's big trouble, I'll go see what I can do," Anakin said, as he grabbed the tools. While Anakin was digging around the innards of the Falcon, he felt something hit them that wasn't a blast.

"Anakin, get back up here!" he heard Padme call. He pulled himself up and ran back to the cockpit.

"An asteroid field. Can you take us in Solo?" Anakin asked, wondering if he should take over.

"We ain't got much choice," Han replied, as he started in.

"An asteroid field?" Leia began to panic.

"Don't worry sweetheart, we'll be fine. And they'd be crazy to follow us," Anakin replied.

"Master Ani, the odds of us surviving an asteroid field are three thousand seven hundred and twenty to one," Threepio informed them.

"Never tell me the odds," Han grumbled. He flew them toward one of the larger asteroids and into one of the larger craters to hide.

"What are you doing Solo?" Anakin asked.

"I'm hiding us. Got a better idea?" Han asked. Anakin knew that they had to hide, but he was getting a strange feeling from their new hiding place.

"Just keep your eyes open. Something doesn't feel right," Anakin replied.

* * *

Luke dropped out of hyperspace, over Dagobah.

"That's it Artoo–Degobah," Luke said.

"I'm picking up no cities or technology. But massive life readings. There's something alive down there," Luke said, as they descended into the atmosphere. They encountered massive fog and lots of turbulence.

"Hang on, I'm starting the landing cycle," Luke said, as he flipped some switches. Unfortunately, Luke landed his X-Wing right in the swamp. He sighed in exasperation and hopped out. Artoo started to lift himself out and the ship started to sink down, causing Artoo to fall into the swamp.

"Artoo!" Luke called, not wanting to lose the little droid that his family was so fond of. He called a couple more times, before he saw Artoo's visor rise out of the water and he rolled his eyes.

"You be more careful," Luke chided. Luke and Artoo carefully waded through the swamp and Luke pulled himself onto the bank. Unfortunately, a swamp monster tried to eat Artoo, pulling him under. Luke called for him, afraid that he would never resurface. But once the monster discovered that Artoo didn't taste very good, he spit the droid out. Artoo's shrill scream filled the air, as he went sailing through the air and onto the bank. Luke helped him sit upright and grimaced, as Artoo was now covered in dirt and grime. He began brushing off some of the grime and Artoo spit out a bunch of grimy water, almost hitting Luke. He gave the little droid a weary look, before looking around.

"Why in the world did Dad and Ben send me here? They had to be mistaken," Luke said. He sighed, as he and Artoo began moving through the mushy swamp.

* * *

Darth Vader sat in his chamber, as his helmet was lowered back over his head. Admiral Piett acted as though he was not interested in all at what was happening and tore his eyes away from the sight, as Vader turned to him.

"Yes Admiral?" Vader asked.

"We have traced the Millennium Falcon sir, but they have entered an asteroid field and are unreachable," Piett explained.

"I don't care about asteroids or excuses admiral. I want that ship!" Vader ordered, furious that his father had escaped him yet again.

"Yes my Lord," Piett answered.

* * *

"We need to shut everything down if we're going to repair the hyper drive," Anakin said.

"Does that include me sir?" Threepio asked. Anakin smiled and patted Threepio's metal shoulder.

"No Threepio," Anakin replied, as he and Han started shutting panels down. Suddenly, the ship rocked slowly. Padme and Leia exchanged a worried glance.

"I don't believe this asteroid is entirely stable," Threepio informed them.

"Not entirely stable? Thanks, I'm glad you're here to tell us these things. Chewie, take the professor in the back and plug him in," Han said.

"What in the world were you thinking when you built him?" Han asked. Anakin chuckled.

"I was just a little boy, Captain. I originally built him to help my mother around the house," Anakin replied. Han rolled his eyes, as Anakin left to fix a few things on the other side of the ship and Padme followed.

The ship rocked again and Leia fell into Han's arms. He held her, as the ship continued to rock.

"Let go," she protested nervously.

"Calm down," Han replied, with a smirk, as he went about his repairs.

* * *

Luke went about moving things from his stranded ship to set up camp for the night. He turned on the power source and plugged Artoo in to charge him, making the droid happy.

"Well, there's not much else we can do tonight. I need to find this Yoda. This sure is a strange place to find a Jedi Master to live. But if this is where dad and Ben said he is, then he must be," Luke replied, as he took a bite of his ration stick. He wrinkled his nose in disgust. After over three years of eating his Mother's wonderful homemade cooking, the rations sticks left much to be desired.

"Still, it feels like..." Luke trailed off, as he heard a strange voice.

"Feels like what?" the voice asked. Luke spun around with his blaster. The little creature covered his head.

"Like we're being watched," Luke replied.

"Put your weapon away. Mean you no harm, I do," the little creature spoke, as he hobbled down.

"Why are you here?" the little creature asked.

"I'm looking for someone," Luke answered.

"Found someone you have, I say," the creature replied.

"No, I'm looking for a great warrior," Luke replied.

"Hmmm...wars not make one great," the little creature answered, as he grabbed Luke's ration stick and began munching on it.

"Hey, that's my dinner!" Luke cried. The creature tossed the stick away in disgust.

"How get so big, when eat food like that?" the creature asked, as he started digging through Luke's things.

"Hey, get out of there!" Luke cried, as the creature started tossing stuff about. Luke groaned.

"Don't do that. You're making a mess," he said in exasperation. The creature found a light source and held onto it tightly. Artoo extended one of his arms and tried to pull the item away from the creature.

"No...mine this is!" the creature yelled, beating Artoo with a stick.

"Artoo, let him have it," Luke replied in exasperation

"Look, I need these things if I'm going to find anything in this mud hole," Luke tried explaining to the strange little creature.

"Mud hole? My home, this is," the little creature sounded offended.

"Could you move along, little fellow. I'm looking for a Jedi Master and I need to get back to work," Luke insisted.

"Jedi Master? Yoda! You seek Yoda!" the little creature ranted.

"You know him?" Luke asked.

"Sure, sure. First eat, we will. Come, come, good food," the little creature hobbled along. Luke sighed, but really had no choice but to follow him.

"Stay here Artoo," Luke ordered, as he started after the little creature.

* * *

Padme smiled, as her husband hung upside down, inside one of the Falcon's ceiling hatches. He dug around the wires and was fusing and fixing things here and there. He was using the Force to hold himself like that and had opted to fix this rather precarious section, which she knew Han would have had Chewie do if not for Anakin hadn't offered. Anakin's head popped into view.

"Angel, can you hand me that long, silver tool?" Anakin asked. Padme smiled and handed him the one he asked for. She knew he could easily float the tool up to him with the Force, but he was trying to make her feel useful. She always hated feeling useless in any situation and ones like these, she usually couldn't be of much help, for repairing machinery was not her forte. It was certainly thoughtful of her wonderful husband to try and make her think she was being helpful, she thought. She smiled at that thought, but then her expression turned to worry, as she thought about Luke. She knew that she shouldn't worry. Luke was a Jedi in training after all and he would be with Master Yoda. But she still couldn't help but worry about both her children. Anakin's head popped down again and he immediately noticed her worried countenance.

"Padme, what's wrong?" he asked. She shrugged and smiled softly.

"Nothing Ani, I'm just worried about Luke. And…about how I endangered our little ones by bringing them with us," she replied. Thankfully, both Jaden and Bella were currently napping in Han's quarters. He gazed at her beautiful face fondly and gave her a smile.

"He'll be fine angel. And as for the babies, it was my decision to bring them too. Besides, I feel much more at ease with them close by. Suppose they managed to track us to our new home? They would have found them there with your Mother and that would have been much worse," he assured her, as he reached down with flesh hand and caressed her cheek. She hadn't thought about that and realized that they were all better off with Anakin, no matter where that happened to be or what the circumstances. She leaned closer to him and kissed his lips. Anakin broke the kiss and floated down, turning himself upright, before replacing the ceiling panel.

"Those power couplings should be good now," he said. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, as the ship rocked again. Padme clung to him, as he held onto the wall. Anakin gazed down at her for a long moment, before gently capturing her lips in a long, passionate kiss. A few moments later, their lips parted and they smiled softly at each other.

"Come on, let's go see how Han is doing with the hyper drive. It's probably best if we get off this rock as quickly as possible," Anakin told her. She nodded and they walked toward the cockpit.

* * *

Leia turned the knob, which was stuck, as hard as she could.

"Here," Han said, as he tried to help her, but she pulled away. Han grabbed onto her arms to steady her, as they rocked again.

"Calm down, your worship," Han snapped.

"I wish you'd stop calling me that," Leia shot back.

"Okay _Leia_," he emphasized with a smug smirk.

"You think I'm all right sometimes, admit it," Han replied, as he stepped closer to her, massaging her hands in his own.

"Sometimes, when you're not being a scoundrel," Leia replied.

"You like that I'm a scoundrel. There are no scoundrels in your life," Han stated.

"Stop that," Leia said, trying to pull her hands away.

"You're afraid," Han said.

"Afraid?" she questioned.

"You're trembling," Han replied.

"I'm not trembling. And I don't like scoundrels. I happen to like nice men,"

"I am a nice man," Han replied, as his lips descended upon hers passionately.

"Sir, Master Ani has fixed the power couplings," Threepio began babbling about something else after that, but Han wasn't listening. He looked at the golden droid with annoyance.

"Thanks...thanks very much," Han separated from Leia. Anakin and Padme walked in and immediately Anakin picked up on the tension between his daughter and Han through the Force. He glanced between them and then suspiciously at Han for a few moments. Han quickly busied himself, ignoring Anakin's piercing gaze. Quickly, he went back to work on the hyper drive.

* * *

"Lord Vader, we have sustained great damage in the asteroid field. It is likely that they have been destroyed as well," one officer reported.

"No captain, they are still alive. I want that ship!" Vader commanded.

"Yes my Lord," the captain responded. Admiral Piett approached Vader.

"The Emperor commands that you make contact with him, Lord Vader," Piett said.

"Move us away from the asteroid field to ensure a clear transmission," Vader ordered.

"Yes my Lord," Piett said, as Vader retreated into a conference room. A large holo image of the Emperor appeared before him.

"What is thy bidding, my Master?" Vader asked, as he bowed to him.

"_I sense a great disturbance in the Force. It seems that Skywalker has gone about training his son in the ways of the Force,"_ Palpatine said.

"Yes, but he is just a boy. Skywalker is the true threat," Vader replied.

"_Yes, and aided by his father, the younger Skywalker could be unstoppable. And then there is still Kenobi. They all must be eliminated,"_ Palpatine said.

"It shall be done, my Master," Vader replied, as he turned quickly and left the chambers. He needed a plan to lure and capture them. If he could take out his father first, then Kenobi and his brother would be nothing. He knew that taking them all on at once would not be possible if he were to win. No, he would have to single them out and lucky for him, it seemed they had already gone about separating themselves for him. And then of course, there was Skywalker's woman and the little brats. They would most certainly be useful in bringing about Anakin's demise. Vader smirked under his helmet, as a plan began to formulate in his mind…


	38. City in the Clouds

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I just created my own little AU corner to play in.

AN: Here's chapter 38! Thanks for all the great reviews, as always, and enjoy this next installment.

The Awakening: The Revised Edition

Chapter 38: City in the Clouds

Artoo whined, as it began pouring around him. He hoped that Master Luke returned soon...

* * *

The strange little creature went about cooking his gruel in his small little hovel, while Luke paced.

"Look, I'm sure it's delicious, but I really need to find Yoda now," Luke insisted.

"Patience. Jedi need to eat too," the creature replied. Luke tasted the gruel and while it wasn't his mother's cooking, it tasted better than his ration sticks.

"Will it take long to find Yoda?" Luke asked.

"Yoda not far," the little creature replied.

"Tell me why you must become a Jedi?" the creature asked.

"My father is a Jedi and I've been training with him and Obi-Wan Kenobi. They sent me here, because I'm ready for my trials," Luke replied.

"Powerful Jedi, your father is...powerful Jedi," the creature replied.

"How do you know my father? You don't even know who I am. I really need to find Yoda," Luke said impatiently.

"No patience you have...like your father," the creature chuckled. Suddenly, it dawned on Luke.

"Yoda," he said.

"Not ready you are," Yoda replied.

"But I am ready! Father said I was!" Luke insisted.

"See, we shall. Impatient you are. Reckless and much too old. Train you, Anakin shouldn't have," Yoda said disapprovingly.

"I won't fail you. I'm not afraid," Luke said, determination lining his face.

"You will be...you will be..." Yoda promised.

* * *

The Imperial Star Destroyers loomed slowly into the asteroid field, destroying the asteroids with laser blasts. TIE fighters roamed around the field, frantically searching for the Millennium Falcon at the order of Lord Vader himself...

* * *

Inside the cave aboard the Falcon, Leia and Padme sat in the cockpit, while Anakin and Han continued to make the needed repairs. The ship continued to tremble and both were growing worried. Leia stood up, as she thought she saw something moving outside the window. Padme followed her line of vision and suddenly a creature of some kind latched onto the view window. Padme and Leia screamed in surprise and ran out of the cockpit to tell Anakin and Han.

"There's something out there!" Leia cried to Han and her father.

"Out where?" Han asked.

"Outside," Leia replied. Han and Anakin exchanged glances, as Anakin drew his light saber from his belt, but didn't ignite it.

"We'll go out and check it out," Han said, grabbing his blaster.

"We're coming with you," Padme said, latching on to Anakin's arm. The ramp lowered slowly and the four of them stepped out, each having an oxygen mask around their noses and mouths. The minute Anakin stepped on the ground, he knew something wasn't right.

"This ground feels funny," Padme said.

"It doesn't even feel like rock," Leia replied.

"There sure is a lot of moisture," Han mentioned. Suddenly, a flying creature came out of nowhere. Padme screamed and ducked against Anakin, as it flew over their heads. The snap hiss of Anakin's light saber was heard and he ignited the blade. He swung and the creature fell dead to the ground.

"A Mynock," Anakin said.

"Mynock?" Leia asked. Curiously, Han shot a blaster bolt at the ground and the everything around them began to tremble violently.

"Get back on the ship!" Anakin called, as he steadied himself and Padme, as they made their way up the ramp. They threw off their oxygen masks once they were back inside and Han headed for the cockpit.

"What the hell is going on?" Clovis cried, as he steadied himself on the wall.

"Get back in your seat. We're in a bit of a situation," Anakin ordered and while Rush hated the idea of taking orders from him, he obliged.

"Chewie, get us out of here!" Han yelled.

"But the Empire is still out there looking for us!" Leia protested.

"I don't have time to discuss this with the committee," Han retorted. Leia balanced herself, before following him.

"I am not a committee!" she shouted angrily. Anakin helped Padme strap in, before strapping in himself. Han fired up the engines and began accelerating. The opening was beginning to close.

"The cave is collapsing," Leia said.

"This is no cave," Han replied, as he squeezed through the teeth of the creature. As the Falcon ascended into space, the space slug made on last lunge at it. When it missed, it retreated back into the ground of the asteroid. Padme heard Bella cry out on the baby monitor, followed by Jaden's voice, calling for her.

"They must be scared to death," Padme cried, as she prepared to undo her harness and make her way back into the cabin.

"You stay put. I'll get them," Anakin said, as he used the Force to steady himself, while making his way to the quarters where the children had been sleeping.

* * *

Luke painstakingly climbed the vine in the swamps of Degobah, carrying Yoda on his back. He swung from the vine and front flipped over a tree log.

"Yes, run. A Jedi's strength flows from the Force. But beware of anger, fear, and aggression. The dark side are they. Once start down the dark path, forever dominate your life it will," Yoda said.

"Like Vader?" Luke asked. Yoda nodded.

"But he didn't have a choice. He was stolen from my parents before he was even born," Luke said.

"Sadly no, a choice he did not have. But you do," Yoda replied.

"How will I know the good from the bad?" Luke asked.

"You will know. A dangerous thing love and attachment can be. Fear of losing one's loved ones can lead a person to the dark side. Down that path, your father could have gone. But saved him, love did. Learned to draw strength from love, your father did," Yoda explained. Luke nodded.

"Is the dark side stronger?" Luke asked. Yoda shook his head.

"No, but easier it can seem. Now, clear your mind of questions," Yoda ordered, as Luke put him down. Luke looked around and felt that something was off.

"Something doesn't feel right. It feels cold," Luke said.

"That cave. Strong in the dark side it is," Yoda said.

"What's in there?" Luke asked.

"Only what you take with you," Yoda replied. Luke began to put his weapons belt back on.

"No weapons, you will need," Yoda warned, but Luke took them anyway. Luke climbed inside the dark, narrow cave and began trekking through it. As he got deeper into the cave, the darkness became stronger.

Suddenly, Vader appeared, his crimson saber blazing. Luke backed away, igniting his own emerald blade. Vader and Luke clashed sabers furiously. The young padawan took an angry swipe at the Sith Lord that should have been his older brother, beheading him. Vader's mask melted open and Luke was shocked to see his own face inside. He extinguished his saber and quickly made his way out of the cave. Yoda sat outside the cave, looking disappointed.

* * *

On board Vader's star destroyer, bounty hunters from across the galaxy had gathered. They listened with rapt attention, as Vader spoke of reward for the capture of the Millennium Falcon.

"There will be a hefty reward for the one who find the Millennium Falcon. Use any means necessary, but I want them alive–no disintegration," Vader ordered, looking particularly at Boba Fett.

"My Lord, we have them. The Avenger is pursuing them out of the asteroid field," Admiral Piett said.

* * *

"All right, get ready for light speed," Han said, as Chewie began flipping the switches. But nothing happened again, as the hyper drive was still malfunctioning. Leia lowered her head in disappointment. Another blast hit them and everyone knew that they couldn't take many more like that. Bella cried and Padme rocked her gently, trying to console her.

"Daddy…I'm scared," Jaden cried, as he clung to Anakin's chest and then buried his face once the ship rocked violently again.

"It will be okay, I promise," Anakin whispered to him, as he reached his hand out and placed it on Bella's back. He sent waves of comfort to her through the Force and she calmed considerably, allowing Padme to gently rock her to sleep. He wrapped his arm around his wife, offering her the same comfort, as he held them all close.

"Chewie, turn us around. I'm switching all shield power to the front," Han said.

"Are you crazy?" Leia exclaimed.

"It'll be okay Leia, I think I know what he has in mind," Anakin replied. Han charged at the Star Destroyer and then disappeared up and over it. The Imperials couldn't find any trace of them. Captain Needa had a shuttle prepared so he could go apologize personally to Lord Vader for losing them.

* * *

Luke concentrated, as sweat poured down his face. He held himself in a hand stand position, while Yoda stood on his feet instructing him. He carefully moved the rocks, as Yoda instructed, but Artoo's incessant chirps and whirls caused him to lose concentration. He fell to the ground, along with Yoda, only in time to see his entire ship sink below the murky swamp.

"Oh no, we'll never get it out now," Luke said with dismay.

"So sure you are? Feel differently your father would, if here he was. Feel differently Obi-Wan would as well," Yoda said.

"My father always tells me that with the power of the Force, the impossible becomes possible," Luke sighed.

"And maybe dad could lift that ship...but I can't. It's too heavy," Luke said dejectedly.

"Right your father is. Powerful ally the Force is. Lift it you will," Yoda said. Luke stood up.

"I'll try," Luke replied.

"No...do or do not. There is no try," Yoda instructed. Luke nodded and reached into the Force. He concentrated heavily on the ship and slowly began to lift it out of the water. The concentration was soon lost and she ship sunk back into the swamp. Yoda looked on, disappointed.

"I can't...it's too heavy," Luke panted in exhaustion.

"Size matters not. Judge me by my size, do you? A powerful ally the Force is...powerful ally. It's energy surrounds us, binds us. Feel it around you everywhere!" Yoda instructed.

"You want the impossible," Luke replied. Yoda looked down and sighed. Closing his eyes, he reached deeply into the Force. Luke watched on in amazement, as Yoda lifted his ship from the murky swamp and floated it to solid ground. With renewed faith, Luke was eager to begin learning again. And Yoda was still eager to teach him.

* * *

Captain Needa gasped for air, as he fell to the floor at Vader's feet.

"Apology accepted, Captain Needa," Vader replied. A few of his men dragged the body away, as Admiral Piett stood at attention.

"Calculate every possible destination. Find them and don't fail me again...admiral," Vader ordered.

"Yes my Lord," Piett responded.

* * *

The Millennium Falcon sat on the hull of the Executor. Anakin was in the back, trying to get the hyper drive repaired.

"What now?" Leia asked, as she shifted Jaden on her lap. Padme had gone back into the bed chamber to feed Bella in private.

"Well, they'll dump their garbage before they go to hyper space and we'll just float away with the trash," Han said. Leia smiled, as they looked over the star charts.

"Where are we?" Leia asked.

"Anoat system," Han answered.

"Anoat system...not much there," Leia replied.

"No...wait...Lando," Han said.

"Lando system?" Leia asked.

"It's not a system, he's a man. A card player, gambler and scoundrel. You'd like him," Han replied.

"Wonderful," Leia replied sarcastically.

"He's an old friend, we go way back," Han replied.

"You better run this by dad first," Leia replied.

"Bespin. It's pretty far, but I think we can make it," Han said.

"Do you trust him?" Leia asked.

"Not really, but he has no love for the Empire," Han replied. Han set the course and they headed for Bespin. A strangely familiar ship began following them, unnoticed by them.

* * *

"Concentrate...feel the Force. Things you see–the future, the past," Yoda instructed. Luke shuddered, as he had a vision. He lost concentration and fell from the hand stand.

"Control...control you must have," Yoda scolded.

"Han...Leia. I saw a city in the clouds," Luke said.

"Yes, friends you have there," Yoda replied.

"They were in pain," Luke said.

"The future you see," Yoda replied.

"Will they die?" Luke asked. Yoda closed his eyes.

"Difficult to see. Always in motion, the future is," Yoda said.

"But I didn't see my parents there. What if something is going to happen to them?" Luke asked.

"Leave here and help them you might. Or destroy everything they've worked for, you could," Yoda replied. Luke nodded.

* * *

Padme gently rubbed Bella's back, trying to ignore Rush's unnerving stare from across the cabin. She was so uncomfortable by his presence that she had chosen to feed Bella in Han's quarters, which he had graciously relinquished for her, Anakin, and the little ones. But Jaden was awake now too and very anxious to play, so she had come out to the cabin so Leia could watch him while she finished burping Bella. As Jaden played with his toys, he kept a careful eye on the strange man with them too. He hadn't forgotten how this man had said mean things to his Mommy and he knew his Daddy didn't like him. Rush sighed, tired of being gawked at by the little boy like he had three heads.

"He keeps staring at me," Rush complained.

"He's only three and he hasn't forgotten the encounter we had a few days ago," Padme reminded coolly. Leia smirked.

"Yeah, you were mean to his Mommy so that pretty much makes you Nexu poodoo in his eyes," Leia quipped, making Jaden giggled. He wasn't sure what a Nexu was, but he knew what poodoo was. Rush rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Fine, I know when I'm not wanted," he said, as he got up and left, deciding to go take a nap.

"Finally, I thought he'd never stop staring!" Padme huffed in annoyance.

"I can't believe his persistence. He just can't accept that you're married," Leia said, also annoyed.

"He's just someone who's never been told that he can't have something. Fortunately, he's harmless," Padme replied.

"I don't know Mom, I don't like his persistence and neither does Daddy. He may not be Force sensitive, but that kind of determination can make him dangerous," Leia whispered. Padme nodded.

"I know, but I'll be careful and your Dad won't let anything happen to me. Rush would be signing his own death certificate if he ever tried to touch me and I don't think he's that brave to risk it," Padme assured her. Leia wasn't entirely convinced, for the more time she spent examining the vibrations in the Force around him, the more she was convinced that he was up to no good. She knew she needed to express these feelings she was having to her father, for the Force was something that was still very new to her. But right now, since Rush had finally left the room, she had something else she wanted to ask and the person she needed these answers from was her Mother.

"Mom…can I ask you something?" Leia asked, as Bella strained to be put down so she could go play with Jaden. Having given a decent burp, Padme put her down and let her crawl around to play with some toys.

"Sweetheart, you know you can ask me anything," Padme replied. Leia smiled and nodded.

"How did you know that Daddy was…the one?" Leia asked awkwardly. Padme smiled at her.

"Well…I just knew. I knew it before I was prepared and ready to admit it to myself. I convinced myself that it was simply an infatuation that would pass at first, because a relationship between a Jedi and a Senator seemed so impossible at the time, not to mention scandalous. But your father knew our love was the Will of the Force and he loved me unconditionally, even when I was pushing him away and telling him that we could never be. It was in his eyes, in the way he looked at me. He made me feel so alive and at first, those feelings I was having in return for him terrified me. I was pretty cynical on love and I'd seen marriage after marriage fail for my fellow Senators, not to mention I dated a few royal jerks, Clovis included, before I met your dad again. I guess with your father…I just knew and my guess is that if you're asking me this, it's because you have very strong feelings for someone and you're not ready to admit it to yourself," Padme said, giving her a knowing look. Leia looked away shyly and Padme put her hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"Sweetheart, I was unsure of my feelings too, but when I stopped fighting them, I started being happy and found amazing love with your father. Maybe Han isn't the man you imagined yourself with, but love has a way of throwing the unexpected at us. But it's a good unexpected, at least when it's true love and from my experience, Skywalkers fall in love usually once and very deeply," Padme told her.

"Mom…I didn't say it was Han," Leia protested. Padme smiled mischievously at her.

"I know, but I know that it is. I'm your Mother, after all," Padme replied.

"But Han is so…" Leia said, not able to find the words.

"An infuriatingly handsome, reckless flyboy?" Padme asked.

"Yes!" Leia exclaimed and then looked at her Mother, who giggled.

"When you're ready to stop denying and start loving, you'll be happier than you ever imagined. Believe me, I know, I married an infuriatingly handsome, reckless flyboy myself," Padme said, as Anakin returned from the cockpit.

"Looks like our little ruse worked. I think we lost them," Anakin said, as he sat down next to Padme and watched their children play. Padme turned to him and kissed him with tender passion.

"Wow…what was that for?" he asked.

"Because I love you, flyboy," she teased with a giggle. His brow furrowed in confusion.

"Flyboy?" he questioned.

"Just go with it, handsome," she whispered. He shrugged, as she kissed him again.

* * *

_Sometime later…_

The Millennium Falcon entered the atmosphere on Bespin and into Cloud City.

"I know we don't have landing clearance. I'm looking for Lando Calrissian," Han said into the comm with annoyance dripping from his voice.

"_You will not deviate from your current course,"_ the voice replied.

"I thought you knew this person," Leia said.

"That was a long time ago," Han replied.

"This is a bad idea," Anakin said.

"What are you sensing Ani?" Padme asked.

"I'm not sure. The dark side seems strong here. It clouds everything," Anakin replied.

"_Permission granted to land," _the voice said over the comm.

"See, nothing to worry about. Lando and I go way back," Han replied.

"Just keep your eyes open Han, something doesn't feel right," Anakin replied.

* * *

The Millennium Falcon landed on the designated platform and the ramp lowered.

"Oh, no one to greet us," Threepio mentioned.

"I don't like this," Leia said.

"Me either princess," Anakin replied.

"Well, what would you like? It'll be fine, trust me," As Han said that, the door slid open and Lando Calrissian approached them followed by his people.

"See, my friend," Han replied. Padme clutched Bella closed to her chest and Jaden hid shyly behind his father's legs.

"Why you slimy, double crossing, no good swindler. You've got a lot of guts coming here after what you pulled," Lando said menacingly. Anakin's eyes narrowed, but he couldn't get a clear read on the man, since he had strong mental shields. Lando faked a punch, before laughing and pulling Han into a hug.

"How you doin' you old pirate?" Lando asked.

"Not bad. I was wondering if you could help me with some repairs. We just didn't have the right equipment out in space to do it," Han replied.

"What did you do to my ship?" Lando asked. Han raised his eyebrows.

"Your ship? I won her off you fair and square," Han retorted. Lando laughed.

"How you doing Chewbacca," Lando greeted and Chewie rawled.

"Hello, what have we here?" Lando asked, as he spotted Leia and Padme.

"Welcome, I'm Lando Calrissian, the baron administrator of this colony. And you lovely ladies are?" Lando asked.

"Leia," Leia answered.

"Padme," Padme said, as Lando kissed the back of both her hand and Leia's.

"And you might be?" Lando asked Anakin.

"Anakin. Padme's husband and Leia's father," Anakin replied, warning him with a stern look. Lando nodded, noticing the children now and motioned for them to follow him. Clovis followed as well, glad that this man seemed to not notice him. He had frequented Bespin too often and didn't want to be recognized. Landing in Cloud City was a stroke of bad luck. Senator Manara and his Aunt were quite upset with him, for when he had been dismissed from the duty of picking Rebel spies, the money had dried up for them, because they could no longer provide Intel for the Empire. They would turn on him and give him up to Imperial authorities, given the chance.

"So what's wrong with the Falcon?" Lando asked.

"Hyper drive is malfunctioning," Han replied.

"She's saved my life a few times. She's the fastest hunk of junk in the galaxy," Lando mentioned, as he led them to the accommodations he had prepared for them.

A door slid open and Threepio spotted a droid that looked a lot like him.

"Oh, nice to see a familiar face," Threepio said. The other look alike droid tossed an obscenity at Threepio and walked off.

"Chutta," it said.

"How rude," Threepio said, as he heard something that sounded like an Artoo unit. But before he could wander off, Anakin came back and grabbed the droids arm.

"No wandering off Threepio. Everyone needs to stay close in case we need to make a quick get away," Anakin said.

"Oh, but that Lando fellow seemed so nice master Ani," Threepio replied.

"Yeah, really nice. Too nice," Anakin replied. Lando led them to their quarters and left them to freshen up a bit.

* * *

Luke went about fixing his ship, making sure it was in working order.

"Luke, you must complete your trails," Yoda insisted.

"I can't get that vision out of my head," Luke replied.

"Stay you must!" Yoda insisted.

"But Han and Leia could die if I don't!" Luke retorted.

"Know for sure, you do not. Take care of them, Anakin will," Yoda insisted.

"Dad wasn't there in my vision! What if Vader has captured him? My parents could be in danger too. What if the Emperor gets his hands on Jaden and Bella? I have to go," Luke insisted.

"Not ready to face Vader, you are," Yoda said quietly. But Luke didn't listen.

"Artoo, fire up the converters," Luke ordered, as he hopped into the cockpit.

"Strong is Vader. Use what you have learned!" Yoda called.

"I will. And I will return Master, I promise," Luke said, as he lifted off and blasted out of the atmosphere. He set a course for Cloud City and jumped to hyperspace...

* * *

Anakin wrapped his arms around Padme, as she looked out the window at the busy city. She wore a long blue dress now, as opposed to the white uniform she had been wearing. Her hair spilled around her in loose ringlets, the way Anakin liked it best and she leaned back against him, as he kissed her lips softly.

"Are you okay Ani?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just this place. It's so...busy, I can't get a good reading on anyone here. The Force is very clouded. Master would be complaining like crazy right about now," Anakin chuckled.

"I hope the transport made it to safety okay," Padme mentioned.

"They're all fine. I would have felt it if they weren't. Hopefully, we can try and contact them soon," Anakin said.

"The transponder codes are still in the Falcon, so hopefully we can try once we're on our way again," Padme replied.

"The sooner, the better. The kids don't like this place," Padme added, as she gently rocked a fussy Bella up and down. Anakin kissed their baby's forehead and put his hand on her head.

"It's okay my little angel," he whispered and she calmed a little. Padme smiled.

"You have the magic touch," she told him.

"It's just that I'm able to send calming waves to them through the Force. Jaden and Bella don't like this place, because the dark side is so thick," Anakin replied, as they looked to their young son, who was in the kitchen eating the snack Leia was making for him. Lando entered and smiled at his guests.

"I trust that everything is acceptable?" he asked. Padme nodded.

"Thank you for the accommodations, Mr. Calrissian and having a crib brought up for the baby," Padme thanked graciously.

"It is my pleasure, but I would like it even more if you would all agree to join me for dinner," Lando requested. Padme looked at her husband and he shrugged.

"I don't see why not," Anakin replied. He wasn't crazy about a big formal dinner, for he wanted to get his family off Bespin as soon as possible, but they had to eat, so he saw no harm in it.

"Excellent. I'll see you in the dining hall in two hours," Lando said, as he left swiftly.

"He didn't bother to mention how the repairs on the ship were coming," Leia mentioned.

"I'll go catch up to him and see how it's going," Han said, as he followed Lando out.

_In the next chapter, Vader comes face to face with the man and woman who would have been his parents, as the Sky walkers are betrayed…_


	39. Dark Betrayal

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I just created my own little AU corner to play in.

AN: Here's chapter 39! Thanks for all the amazing reviews. Enjoy this next chapter and as always, let me know what you think!

The Awakening: The Revised Edition

Chapter 39: Dark Betrayal

Lando watched Leia and Padme with admiration. Clearly aware of the glares that Anakin had been shooting him earlier, he had tread lightly around them since then. But he couldn't help but be entranced by the beautiful women. He had once heard that Padme Amidala hailed from the planet Naboo and he had heard that it was a well known fact that Naboo was home to some of the galaxy's most beautiful women. Today, that had been proven to Lando without a shadow of a doubt. And the fact that he couldn't take his eyes off them wasn't going unnoticed by Anakin. The Jedi hadn't had to say a word to Lando, but he knew that the blonde man did not trust him. And Lando had to admit that his mistrust was well placed. Guilt was already eating at him, because he would soon lead them to a dinner date with Vader, which would likely mean Anakin's death. He hated himself right now, but he really didn't really see what other choice he had. Darth Vader would massacre his entire planet if he refused to cooperate.

"I do believe that you are both truly the most beautiful women I've ever been privileged to see. You truly belong here among the clouds," Lando said, clearly aware of Anakin's glare on his back. He truly wondered if a hole was being burnt through him. Anakin Skywalker never took kindly to a man hitting on his wife, even though he knew she only had eyes for him. And he didn't like it when it concerned his daughter either. He knew that Leia would eventually get married someday and he was aware of his daughter's growing affections for Han. While he considered no man good enough for her, he certainly approved of Han more than this Lando character. Fortunately, his daughter saw right through his supposed charms as well. Lando soon left, as the evening grew closer and Padme and Leia went to get ready for dinner.

* * *

Rex entered the residence they had rented in Jabiim's capital city. They were laying low, waiting to hear from Anakin before starting the journey home to Ceres IV. But as the hours passed, they were growing increasingly worried, for they had expected Anakin to make contact by now.

"Anything yet?" Rex asked, as he joined Obi-Wan at the comm station.

"Not yet," Obi-Wan replied.

"I don't like this. Something is wrong. Anakin should have made contact by now," Rex fretted.

"Do you think they're in trouble?" Sola asked worriedly.

"I don't want to think so, but the vibrations in the Force say otherwise," Obi-Wan replied frankly.

"I feel it too. The question is how do we find them?" Anakin asked.

"That's the problem, we can't without making contact with them. We can only hope that Vader hasn't found them," Obi-Wan stated.

"Damn it!" Rex spat. There was nothing he hated more than just waiting around and not being able to do anything to help.

"They'll be fine, we have to believe that. Anakin would never let anything happen to Padme and their kids," Ahsoka assured them, though she was also trying to reassure herself.

* * *

Rush Clovis snuck into the nearest empty comm room he could find. He needed to contact one of his employees back home and arrange for transport off Bespin as soon as he could. But luck would not be with him.

"Rush, are you trying to leave Bespin without coming to visit me? How disappointing," Kyla goaded, as she and Garrett, along with two of their burly bodyguards, cornered him in the room.

"Kyla…I was just coming to see you," Clovis lied.

"Don't lie darling. You're in a lot of trouble, you know," Kyla said.

"It's not my fault. They stopped letting me be involved in operations. They were getting suspicious that all their spies were dying, thanks to Skywalker's meddling," Clovis spat.

"Skywalker and his wife won't be a problem much longer," Garrett said.

"What do you mean?" Rush asked.

"Vader is here and he's about to ambush them. I'm sure he'll be mildly grateful when we turn you over to him as well. He does love executing traitors," Kyla said.

"I'm not a traitor and I can prove it," Clovis pleaded.

"We're listening," Garrett stated.

"I can take you straight to Skywalker right now," Clovis replied.

"Vader has already set a trap, so that's not needed," Garrett said.

"But if we were to ambush Skywalker first and somehow subdue him, you could personally deliver him to the Emperor. You would be rewarded far more richly by him for being the ones to apprehend the most wanted man in the galaxy," Clovis tempted.

"And what do you want in return?" Kyla asked suspiciously.

"Amidala's capture for myself and a decent cut of what you get from Palpatine for Skywalker's head is all I would require," Rush said. Garrett smirked and Kyla rolled her eyes.

"I should have known you'd still be trying to make a play for her. She won't be with you willingly, especially if you're responsible for tearing away her darling husband," Kyla warned jealously.

"She has two young children and she'll do what she has to in order to protect them. Coming with me will be the only way to do so," Clovis replied. Kyla and Garrett looked at each other.

"Take is there," Kyla said.

"Skywalker is very skilled. Are you sure these brutes can handle him?" Clovis questioned.

"All we have to do is point a blaster at his precious Padme and the babies and he'll surrender," Kyla replied. Rush nodded and they followed him.

* * *

Han paced in the living area impatiently, as he checked the chrono.

"Man, it's just dinner. What's taking so long?" he complained. Anakin smirked.

"Don't worry, the wait is always worth it when they come out and stun you to speechlessness. I've spent many hours waiting on Padme like this and I've never regretted a moment of it," Anakin replied. Han looked uncomfortable at his implication and was surprised that the Jedi was taking his attraction to his daughter as well as he was. Of course, Han had yet to even admit that the Princess was having any kind of effect on him at all, but he guessed that Anakin could sense what he hadn't got up the courage to tell her yet. Before he could ponder those thoughts anymore, Leia came out of the bedroom and Jaden scampered out with her, before latching onto his Anakin's legs. Anakin smiled and picked his son up.

"Daddy, look at Leia!" Jaden called.

"I see her. You look beautiful, as always Princess," he told her and she smiled. She was wearing a white and red dress and her hair was done in twin braids which were looped at the back of her head. And Han agreed. She was absolutely breathtaking.

"Thanks Daddy. Mom's feeding Bella and as soon as she's done, she's going to change her and she'll be out," Leia said.

"I'm hungry," Jaden complained.

"Well, I can wait for your Mom and Bella. Lando is probably waiting on us, so why don't you two take squirt here and start eating. We'll be along soon," Anakin said, as he handed Jaden over to Leia.

"Mommy and I'll be along soon," he told his little boy, as Leia and Han left for dinner with him. He smiled and entered the bedroom, seeing his wife changing their daughter as he entered.

"We're almost done, Daddy," Padme told him, as she cooed to the baby. Bella giggled, as Padme blew on her tummy, before finishing.

"You look beautiful as always, angel," he told her. She smiled up at him, her eyes sparkling with love as she held their baby. She was wearing a beautiful sky blue colored dress with a scoop collar, iridescent sleeves, and her hair cascaded down her back in flowing curls. She had put their baby daughter in a little lavender dress with a lavender bow in her chocolate colored hair.

"I think we're ready," she said.

"Not quite," Anakin replied, as he kissed her with tender passion. She smiled, as their lips parted.

"Now we're ready," he replied, as they suddenly heard a banging on the door. Anakin's light saber was in his hand in the blink of an eye and Padme held Bella close. Her eyes widened in fear, as she heard banging again. Someone was trying to break the door down.

"Stay here," Anakin told her, as he crept out into the living area.

* * *

As Lando led them to the dining room, he explained a little bit about his colony.

"Just how do you get by without the Empire noticing you?" Leia asked, as she held Jaden's hand and he trotted along beside her.

"Well, we're too small really. And so far, we've gone unnoticed," Lando replied.

"This way," Lando said, as he led them to the dining room. The door slid open and to their horror, Vader was waiting for them. Leia plucked Jaden up and held him tightly. There was no leaving the room though, for storm troopers blocked their path.

"We'd be honored if you joined us," Vader said. Han drew his blaster and fired rapidly at Vader. The blaster bolts bounced off his gloved hand and Vader pulled the blaster out of Han's hand with the Force. Leia looked on in horror, as Boba Fett stepped beside Vader.

"I'm sorry. I had no choice. They arrived just before you did," Lando said regrettably.

"I'm sorry too," Han replied.

'_Daddy!'_ she called through the Force. A plea that he could not hear, but Vader could.

"Your father was supposed to be joining us. I've sent a detachment of storm troopers to see what's keeping them. They will bring him to me and there will be no escape this time," Vader stated.

"Your storm troopers are no match for my father," Leia spat.

"I know and that's why I've sent someone with them that is able to handle him," Vader goaded.

"Leia I'm scared," Jaden whimpered, as the door slid closed, trapping them in.

* * *

Kyla's hired brutes forced the door open and had blasters in hand. They entered and looked around, seeing that the apartment was vacant. Anakin stealth fully dropped behind one of the hired enforcers from his hiding place in the ceiling rafters and cut him down. The other fired his blaster and Anakin blocked all three shots, sending them right back at him and killing him with his own blaster fire. Garrett drew his blaster, but Anakin pulled it out of his hand with the Force, before shoving him hard against the wall. His azure blade hummed, as he glared at Rush Clovis and Kyla Manara.

"I should have known you'd try something like this, given the right opportunity. Once a traitor, always a traitor," Anakin spat, as Padme came out.

"The bounty on your head is simply too tempting to ignore. Emperor Palpatine will reward us richly when we deliver you to him," Kyla retorted.

"You're not taking us anywhere," Anakin replied, as he used the Force to confiscate their weapons as well. Kyla laughed.

"Oh, but you're so wrong, for even if we can't capture you for the Emperor, you'll never escape Cloud City with Lord Vader here," Kyla goaded. A ripple of fear struck him through the Force.

"Daddy!" he heard Leia and Jaden calling for him. And then Vader's evil presence filled his senses. Rush smirked.

"Yes, I'm afraid that Vader probably already has your lovely daughter and young son. But it is your husband that he really wants, Padme. If you willingly come with me, perhaps I can negotiate the release of your other children," Rush told her. Padme glared daggers at him.

"You unimaginable bastard!" she screamed, as she punched him in the right eye. He cried out in pain and surprise, as he held his wound.

"You'll regret that Padme," he growled.

"No, you'll regret any part you had in endangering my family," Anakin growled, as he raised his blade, prepared to fight their way out. He took Padme's hand and led her to the door. He had to get her and Bella somewhere safe before he could go after Leia and Jaden. But suddenly, the door slid open and none other than Cad Bane stood in their path.

"No…" Padme uttered in horror.

"Well, we meet again, Skywalker," Bane leered, as he slowly entered with several of his goons flanking him. Anakin backed up and guarded Padme and Bella behind him. Kyla smirked.

"So much for that plan," she scoffed.

"Lord Vader sent me to collect you and your woman for him. He informed me that Senator Manara and his Aunt intended to double cross him by trying to capture you and take you to the Emperor. He asked me to take care of that problem for him too," Bane said, as he shot Garrett point blank in the head. Padme rocked Bella, as she cried and tucked herself as close to Anakin as she could, as things around them grew more hopeless by the minute.

Kyla screamed, as her nephew slumped dead to the floor and cried out even more, as Bane pointed his blaster at her now.

"No…please we had no intention of betraying Lord Vader," Kyla pleaded.

"She's lying. I was going to inform Lord Vader of Skywalker's location, but they stopped me and forced me to go along with their plot to turn him over to the Emperor directly at blaster point," Rush lied.

"You lying snake! This was your idea! You agreed to go along with our plan if we promised to give you Amidala!" Kyla shouted.

"I should kill you both," Bane spat.

"But I was responsible for identifying numerous rebel spies to Imperial intelligence. Ask Lord Vader himself and he'll confirm it," Rush said. Bane smirked deviously.

"I knew it…I knew you had betrayed the Rebellion," Anakin spat. Bane smirked.

"It takes a special kind of scum to betray any and everyone around him to serve one's own agenda. I'll let Vader decide what to do with you," Bane said, as he gunned Kyla down and then pointed it at Anakin and Padme.

"Surrender and I won't shoot her and the brat," Bane ordered.

"Ani…no…" Padme pleaded.

"You can do this the easy way or the hard way, Skywalker," Bane goaded, as his goons surrounded them.

"I'm not letting you or your filthy goons touch my wife and baby," Anakin growled, as he crouched into fighting position. Bane sighed

"You always pick the hard way," Bane said, as he drew a peculiar looking blaster. Anakin prepared to block the blaster fire, but what came from the weapon was not what he expected. Two cables shot out and wrapped around him. But before he could cut himself free, an electric current coming from the weapon was activated and he screamed in terrible pain.

"NOOOO!" Padme screamed, as Rush grabbed her and pulled her away. Bella cried uncontrollably and Anakin writhed on the floor in pain, as the yellow electric current generated by the device rippled through his entire body. When it finally ceased, Anakin lay shaking on the floor, barely able to move.

"This thing was worth every credit I paid for it. I was skeptical that it would do the trick and it wasn't cheap, but I guess I got what I paid for," Bane goaded, as his goons placed a pair of stun cuffs on Anakin's wrists. Clovis glared down at the incapacitated Jedi, the man that had been his nemesis since taking Padme away from him and he kicked him in the stomach. Anakin groaned in pain and Padme struggled.

"You bastard!" she screamed, as hot tears poured down her cheeks.

"Let's take them to Lord Vader," Bane ordered.

"I'll be taking Padme and the baby to my ship," Clovis stated. Bane pointed his blaster at him.

"He wants her too. We're taking them to Vader," Bane ordered and Clovis wisely followed those orders.

* * *

Luke checked his position and saw that he was almost there. He would be coming out of hyperspace in about twenty minutes and it wouldn't be too soon, for he could feel the danger his family was in. He knew Master Yoda disagreed with his decision to leave, but he knew he made the right decision. His family was in trouble and he intended to save them, no matter what he was possibly walking into.

"We're almost there, Artoo," he said, as he pushed a little more speed out of the hyper drive.

* * *

Bane's goons dragged Anakin into the dining room, while Bane led Padme by the arm and Clovis wisely followed.

"Daddy!" Jaden cried, as they dropped him at Vader's feet.

"You have him, so when do I get paid?" Bane asked.

"As soon as I have him contained securely enough to transport him back to my star destroyer," Vader said, as he eyed Padme and the baby.

"What do I do with them?" Bane asked, motioning to Padme and the others. "I'll deal with them soon enough. Lock them up in a cell for now," Vader ordered.

"This one claims he is responsible for divulging the identities of several Rebel spies to Imperial intelligence and thinks he deserves a pardon," Bane said.

"I'm well aware of Clovis' involvement and past history. He can be trusted by no one and I will deal with him soon as well. Lock him up with the others. Leave Skywalker and Captain Solo with me," Vader ordered.

"Anakin!" Padme cried in despair, as they were dragged away.

"Take him to my interrogation room and Captain Solo to the other one," Vader ordered, as his storm troopers dragged the two men away.

* * *

Chewie rawled angrily, as they were left in the cell. Rush stared at Padme, as she tried to get Bella to calm down, all the while trying to stop herself from crying.

"Stop staring at me!" she snapped, as she sobbed.

"This is your fault! You did this to us!" Padme cried.

"Your husband is the one with the ridiculous bounty on his head," Rush replied coldly.

"Don't even talk to her," Leia hissed, as she sat down beside her mother with Jaden on her lap, as she tried in vain to console her. But Padme's sobbing became uncontrollable, as suddenly Anakin's tortured screams rang out through the halls. Leia cried with her and looked on helplessly, as her mother ran to the bars, crying uncontrollably with sobs violently racking her petite shoulders. She crumpled to her knees and held Bella tightly, as the baby cried with her.

"Anakin…ANAKIN!" she screamed.

_I'm coming Leia...I'm coming, just hang on!"_

Leia gasped, as she heard her twin brother's voice in her head through the Force.

"Luke…" she uttered, as there was suddenly a sliver of hope once again. The question was could he save their father and Han in time?


	40. In the Clutches of Evil

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I just created my own little AU corner to play in.

AN: Here's chapter 40! Thanks for all the great reviews as always. Though I have had a couple reviews with "concerns" about the storyline. It has been brought to my attention that I'm not giving the supporting characters enough attention. I just want to assure everyone that I haven't forgotten about the supporting cast. We will see more of them again after the Bespin storyline concludes. However, this is an Anakin/Padme story primarily, so it is important to keep that in mind as well.

The Awakening: The Revised Edition

Chapter 40: In the Clutches of Evil

The rhythmic, controlled breathing of Vader's respirator snapped Anakin out of his daze of pain and he opened his sapphire eyes, only to see the masked monster staring at him through the lifeless black lenses of his mask.

"Hello Father…" Vader said. Anakin looked around and noticed that he was in a tiny room; better known to most as a torture room. His arms were shackled above his head and he had been forced to his knees.

"Where's my wife and children?" Anakin demanded to know.

"You're in this kind of predicament and yet all you can think of is that woman and your brats," Vader stated, almost confused and utterly disgusted by the feelings of love he felt radiating from this man. He was in immense pain and soon would be in even more agony, yet he could only send waves of love to her and the brats through the Force.

"You are a peculiar being indeed," Vader surmised.

"Do what you want with me, but leave her and my kids alone," Anakin pleaded.

"Oh I intend to, but unfortunately, Mother must die as well. The young ones will be taken to the Emperor though. The baby will likely be killed, for I doubt he'll have use for her, but the toddler may make an excellent apprentice someday," Vader said. Anakin jerked on his shackles, despite the terrible pain, as they cut into his wrists. He tried in vain to break free, but it was no use.

"No…I'll never let that bastard get his hands on my children; not again, not like he did with you," Anakin hissed.

"You can prevent it by joining me then," Vader stated.

"What are you talking about?" Anakin spat.

"Think about it. The Emperor would be no match for us. We could rule the galaxy together…all of us, as a family," Vader propositioned.

"Your Mother and I will always love you, despite all the horrible things you've done. But we will never join you," Anakin told him. Vader was silent for a moment.

"Then so be it, father," Vader spat, as he opened a case and Anakin saw the sparking electric weapon inside. It was a brutal form of torture, a cylindrical rod looking weapon that ran on an EMP charge. It was an ancient, barbaric form of torture and even more painful than the commonly used plasma pike. And Anakin knew he was going to be inflicted with incredible pain.

"I think you'll find my methods of persuasion quite convincing. Even some of the strongest, most resistant men have crumbled under this method and told me all I want to know. And you shall be no different, father," Vader hissed. But Anakin would not tell him what he wanted to know, especially since it meant protecting his family and friends. He braced himself, as Vader picked up the weapon by its hilt and slowly approached.

"Tell me where the rebel leaders are hiding," Vader demanded.

"I don't know," Anakin lied.

"Very well, I guess we'll do things the hard way," Vader said, as he pressed the weapon into Anakin's side, causing him excruciating pain. He howled in agony, as his own twisted, evil son tortured him.

* * *

Padme sobbed uncontrollably, as Anakin's tortured screams rang through the halls.

"Leia…" Jaden sniffed.

"What's happening to Daddy?" he asked, as big tears gushed down his little cheeks. Leia cuddled him close, as tears of her own escaped from her brown eyes.

"I don't know baby brother, but Luke is on his way. I can feel it and so can you if you concentrate on the Force like Daddy taught you. He's coming and he's going to help us all," Leia told him, as she kissed his hair.

"It is Luke…I feel him too!" Jaden said. Leia put her finger to her lips.

"I know, but it has to be our secret, okay?" she asked. He nodded and she put him in Chewie's lap.

"Stay with Chewie and I'll help Mommy," she said, as she knelt beside her hysterical mother and helped her up onto one of the benches. Padme sobbed and gently rocked the baby, as she kissed her head.

"It's okay Bella…Mommy didn't mean to scare you," Padme whispered to her.

"Mom…it will be okay. I heard Luke through the Force. He's coming to help us and he'll save Daddy," she promised.

"I hope you're right, sweetie," Padme sniffed.

"If your husband is no match for Vader, then what makes you think your son will be?" Rush asked. Leia and Padme glared at him.

"Anakin wasn't given the chance to face Vader. He had Bane weaken him in order to capture him, because Vader knows my husband is too much for him at full strength. And we have you to thank for all this," Padme hissed.

"I was trying to save you and the children, but you refused my offer. Now I am not in a position to do anything at all," Rush snapped.

"Say what you want, Clovis. You're a coward and a traitor and if you manage to live through this with us, then we'll make sure you're arrested for treason," Leia promised.

* * *

Anakin's screams ceased again, as Vader pulled the crackling weapon away. Anakin's head fell forward, as he heaved air into his lungs.

"I have to say, I'm very impressed father. You are far more resistant than I imagined. I think I'm going about this the wrong way," Vader said, as he stepped toward the door.

"Perhaps if I use this little mechanism on your beloved wife and daughter, you might be more cooperative," Vader said. Anakin's head shot up and he pulled on his chains.

"No…NO!" he screamed, as one of his Storm Troopers came through the door.

"Lord Vader, the flight tower has informed us that someone named Luke Skywalker is landing at the compound," the Storm Trooper reported. Anakin's eyes widened. He hadn't sensed Luke yet, because his mind had been so focused on the pain, but his son was masking his presence very well. Vader turned to him.

"Well, it seems that he's arrived as your rescue party. Presenting both of you to the Emperor kills two birds with one stone. We'll set a trap for him and then I'll freeze you both in carbonite for transport to Coruscant. For now, take him and Captain Solo to the cell with the others. We will deal with all of them shortly," Vader promised, as two Storm Troopers dragged Anakin's form down the hallway.

* * *

Leia and Padme leapt to their feet, as storm troopers dragged Han and Anakin to the cell. They tossed them in and Chewie rawled in despair. He helped Leia turned Han over onto his back and Leia knelt beside him, as she caressed his face soothingly.

"What did they do to you?" she asked.

"They didn't even ask me any questions," Han replied, as they helped him sit up against the wall.

"Oh Ani…" Padme cried, as she knelt beside him and caressed his face gently.

"What did he do to you?" she asked, despair lacing her voice.

"I'll be fine," he groaned, as he sat up and propped himself up against the wall. Bella babbled incoherently and he smiled at their tiny daughter.

"Daddy, are you hurted?" Jaden asked, as he sat next to him. Anakin put his arm around Jaden's little shoulders and kissed the top of his blonde haired head.

"Nah, I'll be fine buddy. The important thing is that you, your sisters and Mommy are okay and I'm going to make sure it stays that way," Anakin told him. The tone in his voice worried Padme even more, for it sounded like he wasn't including himself.

"Anakin…" she said, gaining his attention again.

"Leia said she felt Luke. I think he's coming," she told him.

"He's walking into a trap then," Anakin said, as struggled to stand.

"I've got to get you and the kids to the Falcon, before Vader has you taken to his ship," Anakin added, as he stumbled toward the bars of the cell.

"But what about you?" she asked.

"He wants me, so he's going to have me. I have to face him in battle, because I'm not going down without a fight," Anakin replied.

"No…we need you. You have to come with us," Padme pleaded. He looked back at her and she saw the sadness in his eyes.

"I want to and I'll do everything in my power to make sure I can join you. But…the only way to make sure you and the babies get off this planet is if I distract him. Luke is coming and I have to warn him to stay away. Vader can't get us both and I'll make sure he joins you too. If the Force is with me, then I'll be right behind you," he promised.

"No…I won't leave you," Padme cried, as she clung to him and Bella whimpered.

"You have to…for our children. I love you angel and I have to see that you and our kids are protected from Vader and the Emperor, even if it means not being able to join you," he said sadly.

"No…NO, I won't let you do this," she cried, as she clung to him and buried her face in his chest. He held her tightly and kissed her hair, as she looked up at him, face stained with her salty tears.

"I love you…" she said, choking back a sob. His lips descended onto hers and they met with searing passion. Their lips parted, as they heard someone coming and were surprised to see that it was Lando and two of his aides, minus any storm troopers. He let himself into the cell and Leia glared daggers at him.

"Lando," she spat, as she helped Han sit up. Chewie rawled angrily.

"Shut up and listen," Lando demanded. Han motioned for Chewie to quiet.

"Vader has released Leia and Chewie to me. They have to stay here, but they'll be safe," Lando explained.

"And me?" Han asked.

"They're turning you over to the bounty hunter," Lando replied.

"And my parents?" Leia asked. He looked at her sadly.

"I'm sorry, but Vader is having them and the young ones taken to his star destroyer. He is also waiting on someone named Luke Skywalker. Is he related to you?" Lando asked.

"He's my brother," Leia stated.

"So that's it! You've just sentenced my parents and siblings to death!" Leia cried, tears welling in her eyes.

"You fixed this good. _My friend,_" Han spat the last words, as he punched Lando in the jaw, but then stumbled, hitting the floor himself.

"I'm sorry I couldn't do better. But I have problems of my own," Lando said, as he recovered from Han's punch and exited the cell, not even able to look at Anakin and Padme.

"It doesn't have to be like this. You can help my wife and kids safely off this planet. Siding with Vader won't protect you. He's a Sith and he's using you. Once you've served your purpose, he'll go back on whatever he's promised you," Anakin told him. Lando stopped in his tracks for a moment, thinking about what he was saying, before he silently continued on his way.

* * *

"Monitor Skywalker and allow him to land," Vader ordered, as his prisoners were marched into the chamber.

"Yes Lord Vader," the officer replied.

"What's going on, buddy?" Han asked Lando sarcastically.

"You and Anakin are being frozen in carbonite," Lando informed him.

"Put Solo in," Vader ordered, as two storm troopers grabbed him. Chewie rawled angrily and began fighting them, but they pointed their blasters at him, ready to shoot.

"Chewie…Chewie, this isn't helping!" Han called, as he calmed Chewie down.

"I need you to take care of the Princess," Han told him and Chewie noticed that he glanced at Anakin. And he understood that Han and Anakin needed him to get not only Leia safely to the Falcon, but somehow see that Padme and the young ones escaped Vader's clutches as well. It saddened Chewie, but he would protect those he loved, even if it meant letting go of ones he loved as well. He rawled in despair and ceased his fighting. Leia managed to hold her tears back, as she stood in silent despair next to the Wookie.

Han leaned in and kissed her passionately, before he was pulled away and placed on the platform.

"I love you!" Leia called.

"I know," Han replied, as he was lowered into the chamber. Steam shot up around him and Leia turned away. The mechanical clamps lifted the slab of carbonite out of the freezing chamber, before dropping it to the floor. Leia looked down at the man she had only started to admit that she loved with horrified eyes.

"You may take him to Jabba to collect the bounty," Vader told Boba Fett. The bounty hunter had Han carried away to his ship by the storm troopers and Leia saw them moving her father into position.

"No…NO PLEASE!" Padme cried, as she clung to her husband. He turned to her, as they hugged fiercely.

"I'm not sure what's going to happen after this, but always know, no matter what, that I'll always love you and always be with you," he told her, his voice strained with grief over their seemingly inevitable separation.

"No…I can't lose you…not again," she sobbed.

"Be strong angel and have faith in our love. I know it can make things right in the end," he told her, as he kissed her passionately, before he was pulled away. Clovis made his move and put his hand on her shoulder, which she shrugged away in disgust, before slapping him hard.

"Don't you dare touch me, you evil bastard! This is your fault!" Padme spat.

"Take them all, including the Princess and the Wookie to my ship," Vader ordered to his storm troopers.

"But you said they would stay here!" Lando yelled.

"I'm altering the deal," Vader replied, as they were led away.

"No…ANAKIN!" Padme cried, as she was forced out of the room.

"Put him in position," Vader ordered, as he was led to the platform. Anakin looked up and noticed the exhaust tubes above him. Vader gave a nod to the technician and as he engaged the freezing chamber. Anakin leapt and grabbed hold of one of the exhaust tubes. He swung forward and flipped around, landing on his feet. He held out his cuffed hands and using the Force, he unlocked them and they clattered to the floor.

"You didn't really think that I'd go down without a fight, did you, son?" Anakin asked, as he called his light saber to his hand from Vader's belt.

"I suppose not. The Emperor will be pleased once I tell him you are dead, though he may be a little disappointed that he didn't get to kill you himself. I'm sure he'll take his wrath out on your wife and daughters though," Vader goaded.

"Trust me, they'll be leaving Bespin soon, but it won't be aboard your ship. Now, are we going to talk…or fight?" Anakin taunted back. Vader ignited his crimson saber and engaged Anakin, as his saber clashed with Anakin's own sapphire blade…

* * *

"Keep moving," one of the Troopers growled, as they marched their prisoners toward Lord Vader's shuttle, which in turn would transport them to Vader's personal Star Destroyer, which currently orbited Bespin. Chewie rawled angrily, as one of them shoved a distraught Padme and she nearly fell.

"Don't push her! Can't you see the baby in her arms?" Leia spat.

"Keep moving or we'll move you the hard way," he threatened.

"I'm okay sweetheart," Padme said dejectedly, though it hardly sounded convincing. Once again, someone had ripped her husband away from her and the man partially responsible insisted on standing beside her. Suddenly, Jaden tripped and fell forward.

"Ow…" he cried, but the uncaring trooper simply grabbed the collar of his little tunic jerked him to his feet. Jaden stared up fearfully into the black lenses and tears welled in his blue eyes.

"Jaden, come here," Padme called, as she tried to kneel down, but the other trooper stopped her.

"No…keep moving," he spat.

"Please, just let me have my son," Padme pleaded, but he violently jerked her arm, causing her to cry out in alarm.

"I'm close to putting a blaster bolt in your pretty forehead and telling Lord Vader that I had no choice when you tried to escape, so keep moving or you're dead," he said menacingly. Padme stared at him, perplexed by his behavior. Most clones acted indifferent and simply did their job. But this one acted like this was personal to him and that scared her to think one was performing his duties with such bitter emotion.

"_Commander Cody, please report to the east hanger. We have Luke Skywalker's star fighter. He's in the base somewhere," _they heard another trooper say.

"Take them to Lord Vader's shuttle in the west hanger. I'll join you soon," Cody ordered, as he left.

"_Cody…he was often under Obi-Wan and Anakin's command," _Padme thought silently, filing the information away for later.

"Yes Sir," one of his subordinates replied. They continued on and they listened to the two troopers talk.

"Do you think they'll find this Skywalker kid?" one asked the other.

"Yeah, just like we found the rest of the Rebel scum," the other spat, referring to their prisoners. Suddenly, they heard a thud behind them and the two troopers turned, only to see a blonde haired young man behind them now. He had somehow dropped down behind them from the ceiling.

"It's him!" one cried, as they raised their blasters. But Luke was too quick and ignited his emerald bladed light saber, swiftly cutting them down.

"Luke!" Jaden called excitedly, as he latched onto his big brother's legs. Luke smiled and lifted him up.

"Hey baby brother," he said, as Padme nearly knocked him down with a hug.

"Oh Luke," she cried.

"I'm here Mom, it's going to be okay now," he promised.

"Vader captured us and he's frozen and Han and your father in carbonite," Padme cried sadly.

"Don't worry, I'm going to go find them," Luke promised.

"He told Boba Fett he could take Han him to Jabba the Hutt, but they made us leave before they froze Daddy. We don't know where they are," Leia said.

"He hasn't froze Dad yet, I can still feel him. The rest of you need to get to the Falcon, I'll go after him," Luke replied.

"Fine, let's get out of there then," Clovis said. But Luke's humming blade stopped him in his tracks.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't cut you down where you stand for all you've done? Leia's told me everything through our twin bond," Luke stated, glaring at the former Senator.

"Look, I know I've made some mistakes, but you can't just kill me. Isn't that very un-Jedi like?" Rush goaded.

"You're right, death is too good for you. Chewie, make sure you cuff this sleamo to something when you get to the Falcon. We'll deal with him later," Luke said. Chewie rawled in understanding, as Lando approached them.

"Who are you?" Luke demanded.

"He made sure Vader knew we were here," Leia said. Chewie rawled angrily and wrapped his large paws around his neck.

"Please…there might still be…time to save Han," Lando choked out.

"Let him go Chewie," Padme requested and the Wookie did so.

"If you can find Han and get my children safely to a ship off this planet, then you may be able to redeem yourself Mister Calrissian, that is, if you have realized that siding with Vader will get you no where, but to an early grave," Padme said. He nodded.

"Please…I want to help," Lando pleaded.

"Keep an eye on him Chewie. I'm going to find Dad and we'll join you soon," Luke said, as he headed off.

"Luke, be careful!" Padme called, before they followed Lando to the docking bay where Boba Fett had headed off to. They just hoped it wasn't too late and Padme prayed that her husband and son would both soon be with them once again where they belonged.


	41. Duels and Escape

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I just created my own little AU corner to play in.

AN: Here's chapter 41! Thanks for all the great reviews as always. Enjoy and let me know what you think!

The Awakening: The Revised Edition

Chapter 41: Duels and Escape

The whirring and crackling sounds of light sabers filled the chamber, as Anakin and Vader dueled furiously.

"You're slowing down, Father. You're almost shadowboxing," Vader goaded.

"I'd say I'm holding up pretty well, considering all you did to weaken me before this. Afraid you can't take me on at full strength, son?" Anakin goaded back, as he quickened his movements with a new surge of adrenaline. He was weakened from the torture and he was slowing down, but he couldn't allow himself to. Padme and his children needed him and he was going to everything he could to make sure he could be reunited with them.

"When you leave Bespin, it will be in my captivity. I'll give you one more chance to come willingly and ensure Mother's and the children's safety as well. Think of the power and life of luxury you're turning down. You could give her everything. She would be your Queen," Vader tempted, as their blades crashed together in another deadlock.

"And if you had been raised as our son, as you were supposed to be, you would know that titles and wealth mean very little to us. Love and devotion are the only things your Mother has ever asked me for. Believe me, long ago, I desired to give her all the riches you speak of and intended to do anything to make that possible. But she wanted none of it. She only wanted me and my love and I've learned that true love is priceless and the most valuable thing that two people can share. If I could have raised you, I would have taught you that, as I've taught your brother, your sister Leia, and like I will teach your brother Jaden and your sister Bella," Anakin replied.

"You think saying their names to me makes any difference?" Vader asked.

"It should. We're your family," Anakin replied.

"No…I may be yours by blood, but we both know I am not a Skywalker and I never want to be," Vader said.

"Then I think we both know what must happen. You don't want to renounce your evil ways and we know that I'll never join the dark side. So the only resolution to resolve this is through battle," Anakin stated.

"Then so be it," Vader stated dangerously, as their blades clashed with feverish strikes and movements. Anakin struck with an uppercut and swept Vader's legs out from under him. His towering form fell unceremoniously to the floor, but he leapt up with surprising agility and kicked Anakin hard in the chest with his boot. He flew back and landed on his back with a hard thud. He had felt a crack and he was sure that he had just snapped a couple ribs, for his chest felt like it was on fire. Anakin got to his feet, but Vader was ready for him and struck viciously. Anakin blocked his crimson saber, but was a little late in his defensive move and Vader took full advantage of it. He shoved Anakin back and he fell into the freezing chamber. Vader strode purposefully to the console, intending to complete the carbon freezing process, but he was distracted as the door opened, revealing a young man with a striking resemblance to Anakin.

"Well, you must be Luke," Vader said, as Anakin hung on the edge of the freezing chamber. He ignited his crimson saber again and Luke followed suit, igniting his own emerald blade.

"You'll join your father in the freezing chamber as well and come to Coruscant to bow before the Emperor. I gave him a chance to join me, but he refused. However, you do not have to make the same mistake, young one," Vader stated.

"I'm a Jedi, like my father. And the only place we're going today is back with the people we love and far from you," Luke retorted, as they circled each other. Anakin pulled himself up and climbed out of the freezing shaft, just as they charged at each other and their blades met with crackling friction. Suddenly, he felt Padme and Leia's fear wash over him and Luke felt it too. They were in trouble. Something had gone wrong and they had not made it off the landing pad as planned.

"_You have to go to Mom…" _Luke told him silently through the strong and effortless father-son bond they had formed in the last few years.

"_I'm not sure I can leave you with him alone,"_ Anakin said back silently. He was torn.

"_I'll be fine, Dad. You've prepared me for this and this is my fight now. Mom, Leia, and the babies need you now," _Luke told him.

"_May the Force be with you, my son," _Anakin said, as he started for the door.

"I'll be back for you," Anakin promised aloud, feeling Vader's irritation at his escape.

"Your son will pay for this," Vader warned.

"My son can handle you. He's a Jedi," Anakin said simply, as he quickly left in a sprint.

"_I'm coming angel," _he promised.

* * *

They reached the landing pad where the Slave I was docked and Leia ran onto it, just as the ship took off. She watched, heartbroken, as the ship sailed out of sight, carrying Han away from her.

"Oh Leia…I promise we'll find a way to get him back," Padme said.

"If he's going to Jabba the Hutt, I wouldn't count on it," Rush replied and Padme glared at him.

"If you don't have anything good to say, then just keep your mouth shut," she snapped.

"I'm sorry…this is my fault," Lando said sadly. Chewie rawled at him angrily.

"This is no time to wallow in self pity. If you truly want to make amends, then you'll help us get off this planet so we can have the chance to rescue Han in the future," Padme stated.

"The landing pad where the Falcon sits isn't far from here," Lando said, as they turned to leave. They arrived at the landing pad shortly and started toward the Falcon. But there was a very unwelcome surprise waiting for them. Six Storm Troopers blocked their way and leveled blasters at them.

"Stop right there and keep your hands where we can see them," one ordered. Chewie rawled angrily, but did not move, knowing that if he did, he would be pumped full of blaster bolts. Another raised his comlink to his lips.

"We have them, Commander Cody," he said.

"_I'm on my way," _Cody replied.

"Keep you hands where we can see them and no sudden movements," the lead Storm Trooper ordered, as he lined them up. Little Jaden, who was in Leia's arms blew a raspberry at one of the Troopers and then hid his face in Leia's shoulder. Bella whimpered and started to cry and Padme gently swayed her back and forth.

"Keep that brat quiet," one of them snapped.

"She's just a baby and you're scaring her," Padme spat at him. He grabbed her arm and jerked her toward the entrance to the landing pad.

"Where are you taking her?" Leia demanded to know.

"Commander Cody said earlier she could be taken directly to Lord Vader upon her capture," he said.

"Let go of me!" Padme cried, as Bella wailed uncontrollably.

"Shut that kid up!" he yelled, as he reached the entrance, only to find a tall, built, sandy blonde haired man with piercing sapphire eyes in his way.

"Anakin!" Padme cried in relief. He hadn't been frozen in carbonite as she had feared.

"It's him! Shoot him!" the Trooper cried. Anakin's light saber cut him down before he had time to scream. He stepped in front of Padme and absorbed their blaster fire with his blade, before descending on them. He made quick work of the remaining five Troopers and they all soon lay dead on the landing platform in his wake.

Padme ran to him and hugged him tightly.

"I thought I was going to lose you," she cried, as Bella finally started to calm down.

"Never angel," he promised, but then hissed as he felt pain in his ribs.

"Where's Luke and what happened?" she asked, looking at his chest.

"Luke is fighting Vader, but don't worry, because I'm going back for him and I'm fine. It's just a couple cracked ribs," Anakin promised.

"But the Clones called Commander Cody. He's on his way here with more of his men," Padme warned. Anakin thought for a moment.

"Lando, the freezing chamber has an exhaust spire, correct?" Anakin asked.

"Yes, at the top of the compound, there is a spire and an outside platform," Lando replied.

"We'll get the Falcon and fly to the top spire. I'll go in there, find Luke, and get him out," Anakin said.

"If we wait too much longer, we won't make it off Bespin," Rush argued.

"We're not leaving our son behind. You can come with us or choose not to, I really don't care," Anakin snapped back, as he led Padme back toward the Falcon, as Leia, Chewie, and Lando boarded first. Rush glared daggers into Anakin's back and picked up one of the dead Troopers blasters, before stepping in front of him and Padme, blocking their path to the ship. The man who had become his ultimate nemesis was injured and if Rush played this right, he could win this one at last and be rid of him, or so he thought in his obsession crazed mind.

He pointed the blaster at Anakin menacingly and stopped them in their tracks.

"What are you doing?" Padme cried.

"I won't get another opportunity like this. You're coming with me Padme, but he's staying behind for the Storm Troopers," Clovis stated.

"You're insane…" Padme said, as she saw the wild look in his eye. He had evolved from harmless long ago to a serious threat to her family now. Or perhaps he had always been a threat and had deceived her into thinking he was harmless all this time. She didn't know, but she wasn't going to let him get away with trying to kill her husband.

"You don't want to do this," Anakin told him. Rush snorted in disgust.

"Oh, I've wanted to do this from the moment I found out you took her away. And now, you're injured and I finally have the chance. You're going to drop your light saber and back away from her really slowly," Rush ordered.

"Stop this now…I'm not going anywhere with you! Anakin is the man I love and I'm tired of you refusing to accept it and betraying us at every turn! I could never and would never love an egotistical, evil bastard like you," Padme spat.

"You won't have a choice when I'm the only means you'll have to protect your precious children," Rush said, as he leveled the blaster, aiming it at Anakin's head.

"Drop your weapon. If you try to come at me, a stray blaster bolt might _accidentally_ hit the baby," Rush ordered. Anakin glared at him and slowly put his light saber on the ground.

"Stop this now!" Padme cried.

"Put your hands behind your head and get on your knees, Skywalker," Clovis hissed.

"So you're going to kill me in front of my wife and children? At least Vader had them taken away when he was going to do the same, but then we know that you're a coward and that you can't take me on in a fair fight," Anakin retorted.

"Shut up!" Rush spat.

"If you weren't such a coward, then you'd fight me in a real fight," Anakin taunted.

"Believe me, it's tempting. Hearing your tortured screams earlier was like music to my ears, as you were finally getting what you deserved, just like you will now," Rush spat.

"No…I won't let you take him from me," Padme cried, but Anakin held her back, confusing her for a moment.

"You've thought of everything, except one thing," Anakin said.

"What are you talking about?" Clovis questioned.

"That this is a family of Jedi…and I'm not the only one skilled with a light saber," Anakin replied, as suddenly there was an azure blade protruding from Clovis' chest. Shock marred his face, as his mouth hung open in dismay. As he slumped dead to the ground, his assailant was revealed to be Leia. She extinguished her blade and accepted her Mother's hug, as she came to her. Anakin hugged her next and then pulled back, cupping her beautiful cheek with his hand.

"I know that couldn't have been easy," Anakin said.

"Actually it was," she said, taking a shaky breath.

"He was going to take you away from us and I wasn't going to let that happen," Leia replied, as tears welled in her brown eyes. Anakin hugged her tightly and kissed her hair.

"I hate to interrupt this moment, but we need to go," Lando said urgently. Anakin nodded, as he led them onto the ship. Lando and Chewie took them up and flew them around toward the top spire.

Commander Cody arrived just a minute too late and spied the fleeing ship.

"We'll meet again Rex and I'll make you and your friends pay," Cody growled.

* * *

Luke was thrown back against the wall by Vader, as they dueled. Not long after his father left, he realized that he was in over his head with this battle, but he was determined to escape with his family. Vader made a deadly slash and Luke rolled away from him. As he turned, he watched the young man latch onto the exhaust tubes above the freezing chamber and disappear through the vent hatch. Vader's controlled breathing slowly returned to a normal state and he headed for the lift in order to cut the young Jedi off before he could escape.

Luke slid down the vent shaft and the hatch opened. He was dumped out into a dark room with a large window. He heard a familiar snap hiss, as a crimson blade extended forth and Vader's black silhouette became visible in the darkness. Luke's emerald blade blazed to life as well, as he charged the Sith monster that should have been his older brother. He knew how much it hurt his father to fight Vader, but Luke didn't have the same emotional hindrance. To him, Vader was the reason he had been raised by people other than his real parents and the reason the galaxy was so filled with evil. And it was his destiny to free the galaxy of this evil.

"You're angry at me. You want to strike me down and you can if you give into that hatred and anger," Vader goaded.

"I will not. Father has taught me better than that," Luke retorted.

"Love has made Father pitiful and weak. I know, my Master told me how powerful he once was. But now, he can't even bring himself to strike me down, even though I would do the same to him in a heartbeat," Vader retorted.

"That's because Father isn't evil like you, nor am I," Luke retorted back.

"Good and evil are so black and white, baby brother. That's the dogmatic view the Jedi have. But if I know Father like I think I do, he's told you that there is a lot of gray area out there. He's considered neither dark nor light by the Jedi himself just for breaking their All Mighty Code by being married. Why would you follow such a judgmental Order? An Order that thinks our Mother seduced our Father away from the Code? An Order that thinks we're all bastard children; too dangerous to live…or in your case too dangerous to be trained? Why do you think your sister isn't fully trained? Father has already taught her far more than they deem safe," Vader goaded.

"You're right, Father doesn't agree with most things the old Council used to mandate, but that doesn't make them completely wrong about everything. They aren't wrong about the Sith being evil. That much I know and that's all that matters," Luke replied.

"Keep telling yourself that. Do you really think that there would be anything to stop them from taking the young ones away if Father wasn't standing in their way? I bet that old troll is even _hoping_ he dies in his fight against me and his Master, because Mother couldn't stop them from taking them by force if they wanted to," Vader taunted.

"Masters Windu and Yoda wouldn't do that. They don't agree with Father regarding Jaden and Bella, but they respect his decision," Luke insisted.

"Stop fooling yourself! They don't respect him! They even doubt that he's the Chosen One, because they still can't see past their insolent Code! In fact, I bet they're even thinking it might have been better if Father was never awakened and that perhaps you had been trained by one of them so they could mold you into a different kind of Jedi than Father is. One _without_ attachments," Vader hissed.

"ENOUGH!" Luke growled, as he slashed furiously at Vader with anger. As he brought his blade down on Vader's own crimson blade, he suddenly stopped and stepped back, realizing his error and released his anger into the Force.

"Dad told me that you'd do this…that you'd say all these things to make me question everything and to make me angry. But it's not going to work," Luke stated firmly.

"I seem to recall your burst of anger that suggests otherwise just moments ago," Vader taunted.

"A momentary slip was all it was. I'm human after all, something that Dad's taught me too. The Jedi strive for perfection, but no one can truly achieve perfection," Luke replied.

"Through the Dark Side, you can," Vader assured him.

"No, only a blackened soul is what the Dark Side leads to. I'm not dark and maybe I'm not light either. Maybe I'm not even a Jedi, not by traditional standards anyway. But I am a Skywalker. We Skywalkers are unconventional, but we love deeply and powerfully. We have our faults, like our tempers and our habit of rushing into things head on. We don't play by the rules, neither Jedi or Sith rules. We have our own set. I'm a Skywalker. I'm my Father's son through and through. He has brought honor to the Skywalker name and I'll do the same, following in his footsteps," Luke said. Vader was silent for a moment.

"Then I'll have to defeat you, just like I defeated Father. I put him in a coma the first time, but I'll make sure to finish the job with you," Vader said, as he leapt at Luke with surprising speed. They dueled feverishly and Luke was slowly backed toward the window. Vader knocked Luke against the railing, sending him over. The young Jedi padawan hung onto it, as Vader loomed over him. Luke watched his crimson blade come down and he braced himself for the pain, as he realized that he was about to lose one or both of his arms. But Vader's blade stopped just above his right arm, humming there and Luke looked up. Vader was struggling to control the blade and that's when Luke sensed his Father's presence, as he revealed it. Anakin's outstretched hand stopped Vader's blade and the light saber suddenly flew out of the Sith's hand, clattering to the floor below, extinguishing upon contact.

"If it's a battle of the Force you want, then so be it," Vader said, as he outstretched his own gloved hand and pushed against him. Anakin pushed back and the unseen battle between them waged. As that was going on, Luke swung himself up and back onto the platform, watching the Force battle between his Dad and Vader. A bead of sweat slid down Anakin's temple and with a surge of pure adrenaline, Anakin shoved Vader back, causing him to lose his footing and slip.

"Let's go," Anakin said, as they jumped down from the platform and through the hatch to the outside spire. The Falcon's ramp dropped and they ran onto it. It closed behind them and Vader watched, his blood boiling, as the ship carried its escapees away.

* * *

Rex cut the transmission they had just received from Anakin and turned, beaming a smile at the others. Sola threw her arms around him in relief.

"Oh, I'm so glad they're okay. I can't believe what they went through and he only summarized it for us," Sola said.

"I know, I can't wait to hear the full story. Talk about close calls," Rex replied.

"Anakin and close calls usually go hand in hand," Obi-Wan quipped, as Ani tugged on his pant leg. He lifted his little girl up.

"Are we going home yet?" she asked. He smiled at her.

"Yes sweetheart, we're going to leave this place for home right now. Aunt Padme and Uncle Anakin will be meeting us there," Obi-Wan told her.

"Should we contact Masters Yoda and Windu and tell them?" Ahsoka asked. Obi-Wan shook his head.

"We'll wait until we're all together at home on Ceres IV. Besides, they're not very happy with me and I'd like to give them a few days to cool off," Obi-Wan replied.

"Upset with you? Whatever for?" Sola asked.

"They approached the subject of Ani's training again yesterday…and suggested that we allow Master Windu to take her and begin her training. I refused," Obi-Wan said. Satine huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"They're lucky _you're_ the one that gave them the news. I would have told them off and taught them a few new curse words that would have turned their gray hairs stark white," Satine spat. Obi-Wan winced. She would have too. He wasn't sure what it was, but both he and Anakin had married a pair of strong willed women with sharp tongues, for he remembered Satine's tirade when he had first told her what the elder Jedi had suggested regarding their daughter. And Anakin had told him about Padme's similar tirade regarding Jaden and Bella. They had no Force powers, but they were both certainly a force to be reckoned with their own right.

"Now darling, you know that I'm not going to let them have their way on this one. We will do what's in Ani's best interest and that means keeping her with us," Obi-Wan assured her.

"Good answer, my love," she teased, as she pecked him on the lips.

"Well, I say we pack up and head home. The sooner we do, the sooner we'll be there," Rex said. They all agreed and went to go pack…


	42. Home Is Where the Heart Is

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I just created my own little AU corner to play in.

AN: Here's chapter 42! Thanks for all the great reviews as always. Enjoy and let me know what you think!

The Awakening: The Revised Edition

Chapter 42: Home Is Where the Heart Is

Anakin and Padme hugged Luke and Leia closely with Jaden and Bella huddled between everyone. They stayed like that for several long moments, thanking the Force they were all together once again. Lando waited patiently until they broke apart to speak.

"We're safely in hyperspace and no one is tracking us. Your droid set the course, but he wouldn't tell me where," Lando said.

"And when I determine whether or not you can be trusted, I'll tell you," Anakin replied.

"I know I don't deserve your trust, but you have to know that I want to do the right thing in the end," Lando assured him.

"He did try to help us rescue Han in the end, but it was too late," Padme told her husband.

"And now Han is in the clutches of Jabba the Hutt, because of him," Leia said, glaring at Lando. Chewie rawled angrily, agreeing with Leia.

"And I hate that! I want to help you rescue him. My allegiance is with all of you and Han. Vader just had me backed into a corner. I had no choice but to cooperate with him back on Bespin. I'm sorry," Lando said sincerely.

"I can sense that you're sincere," Anakin replied, looking to his wife, who nodded.

"And we'll welcome your help and welcome you into our home," Anakin continued. Leia huffed in annoyance and stormed off. Padme started to go after her, but Anakin touched her arm.

"I'll go," he told her and she nodded.

* * *

Leia sat by the view window in the cabin and as he suspected, he found his princess crying, something she did very rarely; or at least pretended that she did rarely. Leia tried to bottle her emotions, which usually resulted in a volatile temper. She furiously wiped her tears away, as Anakin sat down next to her and put his arm around her shoulders. Leia accepted his embrace and cried against his chest, as he stroked her hair.

"I'm sorry Princess, I know you're angry with Lando and rightfully so, but I did sense that he wants to make things right," Anakin explained. She sniffed.

"It's not that…not really," she cried.

"I…I told Han that I love him before they put him in carbon freezing…but there's so much more I need to say and more I need to tell him," she said.

"I know and you'll get that chance. As soon as I can, I'm going to Tatooine and rescue him from Jabba's palace, I promise," Anakin said. She sniffed.

"You hate Tatooine," she said. He smirked.

"With a passion, but I'll do anything for you, Princess, you know that. Besides, Snips and I have had a bone to pick with that greasy gangster since the Clone Wars," Anakin replied. Leia smiled, as he wiped her tears.

"Everything will be okay in the end," Anakin assured her. She nodded.

"I told Han that I loved him, but he didn't have time to say it back. He just said, "I know," Leia said uncertainly. Anakin patted her shoulder.

"He loves you too, he's just not good at expressing his feelings. That being said, he better get good at it and make my little girl happy or he's going to have to answer to me," Anakin said. Leia smiled.

"I love you Daddy," she said, as she hugged him.

"I love you too Princess," he replied, as they returned to the main sitting area with everyone else.

* * *

Leia joined Luke on the bench where he sat playing with Jaden and Padme approached her husband.

"Is she okay?" Padme asked. He nodded.

"She'll be fine. She just misses Han, but I told her we would get him back," Anakin said. Padme looked at her eldest daughter.

"She misses the man she loves. I know how painful that is first hand," Padme mentioned. Anakin kissed her forehead.

"I know, we went through far too many separations, but it made our love stronger. It will do the same for Han and Leia," he assured her.

"I know. And for now, I need to get you to the med bay and look at your injuries," Padme said.

"I'm fine angel," he insisted.

"Maybe, but you're still going to the med bay with me. March," she ordered and he obeyed reluctantly.

* * *

Once Padme finally coaxed him to the med bay, she made him sit up on the exam table and gingerly helped him out of his jerkin and tunic. She observed the angry, purple bruises with concern.

"Oh Ani…" she fretted, as she got out the medical tape.

"It's nothing angel, just a couple of cracked ribs," Anakin said. But she didn't look convinced.

"It's worse than it looks," he added.

"Maybe, but hold still," she said, as she started taping his ribs with bacta tape so they would properly heal.

"I'll be fine, because you're the most beautiful nurse in the galaxy," he told her. She smiled.

"Trying to charm me?" she teased.

"Always," he replied. She finished and wrapped her arms around him.

"What are the chances of getting you to take it easy for a couple days so those ribs heal properly?" she asked. He shrugged.

"I'll try to be good, but you know me," he joked. She rolled her eyes.

"Do I ever and I love you very much, despite your inability to behave," Padme joked back, as their lips met tenderly.

"I love you too, beautiful angel," he replied, as their lips met again with passion.

* * *

Rex landed the ship in their docking garage, behind the majestic home they lived in on Ceres IV. He was happy they were finally back, tucked away on this hidden gem that no one seemed to know about. But he would be even happier when Anakin, Padme, and the kids were back too. Sola walked into the cockpit and kissed his cheek, as she leaned down over him. He smiled and turned his head so their lips could meet. She yelped, as he hooked his arm around her waist and pulled her into his arms.

"Home sweet home," she said.

"My sentiments exactly," he replied, as he kissed her again. She sighed, as she saw her Mother outside the view window.

"Did everyone agree to _not_ tell Jobal about the whole Cloud City fiasco?" he asked.

"Of course. The story is that we had to lay low in separate locations after evacuating Hoth and that Padme and the kids are should be here by tomorrow morning," Sola said.

"She'll be critical enough when she finds out we had to flee Hoth. There's no need to give her even more to chastise my sister about," Sola added.

"Has she always been like that with Padme?" Rex asked. Sola nodded.

"Since the day she pursued her dreams and entered the legislative youth program. Daddy was in politics and she followed in his footsteps. But Mother is very traditional and expected Padme to marry what she considered a suitable, safe man and have babies. She was to be a homemaker, while he made a living for the family and when her children were grown and her husband was dead, she would live out the rest of her years alone and bored, unless she was watching the grandchildren that her own children were supposed to give her," Sola said.

"Are we talking about Padme here or you?" he asked.

"Both," Sola responded.

"I take it she's not too keen on me as a mate for you?" he asked.

"I don't care what my mother thinks. I will always love Darred, but he's been dead for almost nine years and I've moved on. I found true love a second time. How many people can say that?" she asked.

"Some can't even say they've found it once. We're part of those that are called lucky," he replied, as she kissed him again. Rex stared at her lovingly, as their lips parted and the words flew from his lips before he could stop them.

"Marry me…" he said. She gasped.

"What?" she asked.

"Marry me…I love you and I want to be with you for the rest of my life. I don't even have a last name to give you, but I can give you my love," he told her.

"Your love is all I need or want. I don't need a name…just you…" she replied.

"So…" he prompted, making her smile.

"Yes…of course I'll marry you!" she exclaimed. Their lips met again and they finally stood up, preparing to disembark.

"Come on, let's go to the town café and get something to eat. I'm starving and I don't feel like cooking," Sola said. He smiled.

"Sounds great to me. The food on Polis Massa leaves much to be desired," Rex said, with a sour face.

"What's the matter, love? You didn't enjoy fish, fish, and fish for three square meals, all day, everyday?" she asked sarcastically.

"If I never have to eat fish again, I'll be just fine," he replied. She giggled.

"Well, I'm sure the café is serving something other than fish, so you're right, you'll be fine," she teased, as they greeted Jobal, deciding to announce their engagement when Anakin and Padme returned, and together, all ventured into town to enjoy a good meal.

* * *

The Millennium Falcon blazed through hyperspace, already several hours into the journey home to Ceres IV. Things had clamed down much since their escape from Bespin.

Lando was asleep in the cabin, as were Luke, Leia, and Chewie. Anakin and Padme had taken the Falcon's only sleeping quarters and had taken Jaden and Bella with them. Things had been quiet, as they all slept in the close quarters. They had put Jaden and Bella together on the twin bed across from them and they slept spooned together on the other bed. It was small and a little cramped, but they honestly didn't mind after what they had been through. In fact, they were both soothed by the opportunity to be so close together after the traumatizing experience in Cloud City. Padme had clung tightly to her husband much of the night, wanting nothing more than to be in his arms after they had nearly been torn apart by evil. Jaden had clung close to them too and had fallen asleep in Anakin's arms, much like she had later.

Their silent slumber was ended when Bella whimpered and started to fuss.

"Mmm…I'll get her Ani," Padme mumbled.

"I'll bring her to you angel," Anakin told her, as he got out of bed and picked up their fussing baby girl.

"It's all right, tiny angel," Anakin cooed, as he climbed back into bed. Padme sat up and took Bella from him and shrugged the strap of her nightgown down, before putting the baby to her breast to feed. She caressed her tiny cheek, as she ate hungrily and Anakin watched her.

"I could watch her forever," Anakin said.

"I know, me too," Padme replied.

"I could watch you forever too," he added, smiling softly at her. She smiled back, as he kissed her softly.

"I was so scared…back on Bespin. I really thought I was going to lose you," Padme said. Anakin softly caressed her cheek.

"I know and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't scared too. But we made it, just like we always will," he promised. She nodded with a smile.

"And I don't care if it makes me a bad person, but I'm so glad that bastard Clovis is dead and out of our lives for good," Padme said. Anakin smirked.

"Me too, but it doesn't make you a bad person. He was a threat to our family and you're the furthest thing there is from bad, my angel," he told her sincerely.

"Clovis can and will burn in Sith hell," he continued.

"He deserves if for all the innocent spies he got killed and for trying to kidnap you," he added.

"And for threatening to kill you," Padme said.

"He wishes. I only let him think he had a chance, because I knew Leia was ready to strike. Believe me, he would have died slower if I had been the one to do it," Anakin replied. Padme smiled and felt Bella pull away. She turned her upright and gently rubbed her back in order to coax a burp from her.

"I'm glad our little man is still asleep. I wasn't sure if he was ever going to let go of you," Padme mentioned.

"Well, I didn't mind. I'll be content to hold you and be there for all our kids for the rest of my life," he replied.

"And I'll let you do that," Padme said, as she cuddled close to him. Bella burped and Padme lulled her back to sleep by stroking her back soothingly. Once she was fast asleep, they put her down again and cuddled back into bed together. Anakin kissed her passionately for several long moments.

"I love you Padme," he told her.

"I love you too Ani…so much," she replied, as they drifted into a peaceful slumber thoroughly entwined in each other's arms.

* * *

The next morning, Obi-Wan tinkered with a broke down speeder in Anakin's shop. The engine sparked angrily and Obi-Wan recoiled his hand in pain.

"Ouch…blasted hunk of junk," he swore, as he heard a giggle. He turned to find his wife looking at him curiously.

"This is what you left so early this morning to do?" she asked.

"Well, I thought I'd try to get Anakin caught up on some of this work. Have you seen this place?" Obi-Wan asked. She looked around, noticing a huge backlog of work. Anakin and Luke had weeks of catch-up work to do.

"I see that, but why are you here again? You're as poor a mechanic as I've ever met," she said, only half joking.

"Why thank you love, just what every man wants to hear," he replied with sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"Well, you know me. I'm nothing if not honest," Satine replied teasingly.

"Oh yes, honest to a fault. Did you ever think that perhaps you're too honest?" he teased back.

"It's part of my charm," she replied, as she sat a basket down in front of him.

"Do you want this breakfast or are you going to grump some more?" she asked.

"Breakfast will be fine, thank you. Where is that lazy former Clone Commander, anyway? He's supposed to be helping me. He's better at this stuff than me. And Ahsoka? She knows how to fix these blasted contraptions," Obi-Wan said.

"They're coming. Rex and Sola…slept in and Ahsoka is finishing her meditations," Satine replied. Obi-Wan snorted.

"Slept in, I'm sure," he joked.

"Did Anakin contact you at the house this morning?" he asked. She nodded.

"Ani is at home on the comm with him, entertaining her namesake with all her stories of adventure or lack thereof during our recent stay on Polis Massa, the galaxy's number one watery hell," Satine replied. Obi-Wan nodded.

"Yes…and adventurous it was. We may have been bored to tears watching it rain, but I'll take it over the "excitement" they went through on Bespin," Obi-Wan said.

"Me too, at least Ani thinks it was exciting though," she mused.

"They'll be landing around dinner time, by the way," she added.

"Good…having us all in one safe place again will bring peace of mind to us all," Obi-Wan said. Satine nodded.

"Sorry I'm late!" Rex called, as he arrived.

"Me too Master," Ahsoka called.

"Well, so nice of you to join us, Rex. Glad to see you could be pried away from Sola," Obi-Wan ribbed.

"Yeah, yeah," Rex replied, waving him off playfully, as he looked at what Obi-Wan was working on.

"What in blazes are you doing?" Rex asked, as he looked at the mess of wires.

"Fixing this speeder," Obi-Wan stated.

"You mean making it worse. Move," Rex said, waving him away.

"We've got this under control, Master. I spoke to Master Yoda this morning and he wants to hear from you about…everything that happened on Bespin," Ahsoka said. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes.

"Oh bloody hell…why couldn't you tell him?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I told him and Master Windu that you could elaborate more than me," Ahsoka said.

"You know, lying is not the Jedi way, young one," Obi-Wan mused playfully.

"I wasn't lying Master. You really can tell them better than me, cause there is no way I'm telling them about that fiasco so I can hear them go on about the reasons why the children should be raised away from their parents and taught to resist attachments, and blah, blah, blah," Ahsoka drawled. Obi-Wan chuckled and shook his head.

"I'll be sure to tell them that you think they're teachings are "blah, blah, blah," he joked, as he joined hands with Satine and they left the shop for home.

"I swear if baldy and that green goober tell you that they think Ani should come to live with Mace so he can begin her training, they're going to see something far more terrifying than a Sith Lord and her name is Satine Kenobi," she bit out in irritation. Obi-Wan chuckled.

"I just may let you tell them off this time," he said, as he started the speeder and began the short four mile jaunt to their homestead.

* * *

Lando observed the lush greenery and blue oceans, as Anakin slowly made their descent onto Ceres IV. Lando had never even heard of this planet and was amazed by the beauty. It obviously resembled Alderaan and Naboo, thus why the Skywalkers probably liked it so much.

"I can't believe this place has been kept secret for so long," Lando mentioned.

"It's a very old fashioned place, not to mention that it's out in the middle of no where. Once people hear that most towns, including the one we live in, have no Holonet reception, their interest fades in coming here; unless they're like us and they're looking for a place with no Holonet," Anakin said.

"No Holonet?" he asked

"No and since they're not a part of the Empire, they have their own system of law. And an absolute no tolerance for thieves, bounty hunters, or riff raff of any kind. It's a very old fashioned way of law and order, extremely strict, but very effective. It's perfect for us and I want it to stay that way," Anakin said.

"Don't worry, you don't have to worry about my loyalties any longer," Lando promised.

"Glad to hear that," Anakin said, as he flew them over the ocean and mountain ridge and into Zephyr Springs.

"Wow, nice place," Lando commented, as Anakin startled the landing sequence, as they came up on a large homestead.

"Thanks. My wife is very well off," he replied.

"Well, you would never know it. She's as graceful and beautiful, not to mention completely humble as anyone I've ever met. You're a very lucky man," Lando complimented. Anakin smiled.

"Thank you and yes, I am," he agreed, as he finished the landing. He dropped the ramp and the passengers disembarked.

"Ahsoka!" Jaden called, as he toddled down to her with Luke holding his hand. She smiled and picked him up.

"There's my little Sky-guy," she cooed, as she hugged him.

"Padme!" Sola called, as she and her baby sister hugged tightly. She broke apart from them to hug her nieces and Rex, spying her Mother in the house from the kitchen window, likely tending to a big welcome home meal.

"I'm so glad you're all okay," Sola said softly. Padme nodded.

"Me too," Padme replied, as she let her sister take the baby.

Luke hugged his Uncle Rex and Anakin shared a brotherly handshake with him. And after Leia escaped from her cousins and Aunt, she found her way to Ahsoka as well.

"I'm so sorry about Han, but you can be sure that we're going to get him back" Ahsoka told her. Leia nodded gratefully and hugged her.

"I've missed you," Leia said.

"I've missed you too," Ahsoka replied.

"We've made a big dinner, so I hope you're all hungry," Sola announced.

"We're starving," Anakin replied, as he hugged Satine and then Obi-Wan, before catching Ani in his arms.

"I missed you Uncle Anakin," she said cheerfully.

"I missed you too, kiddo," Anakin replied, as he spotted the bandage on one of Obi-Wan's hands.

"What happened to your hand?" he asked.

"Nothing," Obi-Wan answered quickly.

"He got into a fight with your wielder when he was trying to, and I emphasize the word trying, to fix a speeder in your shop. And he lost," Rex gladly told him. Anakin laughed. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes.

"Oh yes, it's hilarious. Let's go eat," Obi-Wan replied with an annoyed, yet amused tone, as they ventured inside to enjoy a dinner together as a family once again.


	43. Wedding Bells

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I just created my own little AU corner to play in.

AN: Here's chapter 43! Thanks for all the great reviews as always. Enjoy and let me know what you think!

The Awakening: The Revised Edition

Chapter 43: Wedding Bells

As their eating slowed that evening, conversation started up again.

"After I heard from you, I contacted General Dodonna and informed him that you were all safe. He was very relieved and not at all sorry to hear about Clovis' deserved demise, especially when I confirmed his traitorous acts as being true," Obi-Wan said.

"Finally that sleamo got what he deserved. I can't believe he went as far as to betray you," Satine said in disgust.

"Betray you? What do you mean?" Jobal asked. They looked at each other for a minute.

"Clovis and a few of his cohorts planned to betray us to the Empire. But fortunately, Captain Solo's friend Mr. Calrissian, saw to it that we were able to foil his plans and come home safely," Anakin said, purposely omitting most of the details.

"Yes and where is Captain Solo? Isn't his Wookie friend usually with him?" Jobal asked, as she saw the sadness on Leia's face.

"Unfortunately, a bounty hunter captured Han and took him to Jabba the Hutt. But we will rescue him as soon as it's possible," Anakin promised. Leia nodded.

"I know you will Daddy," Leia replied.

"Don't worry darling, you'll meet a more suitable young man. Han was a nice enough young man, but hardly the kind of man a young woman like you needs," Jobal said.

"Mother," Padme chided. Jobal balked.

"Padme, you can't possibly condone any kind of relationship between Leia and that young man, can you?" Jobal chided.

"I cannot and would not try to choose who my daughter should be with. That's her choice and she loves Han. He's a good man," Padme argued.

"He's a criminal," Jobal retorted.

"Han has changed his ways, because of Leia. They love each other and you cannot tell Leia who she can and cannot be with, no more than you could tell me," Padme spat.

"You didn't give me a chance to tell you. You just went and got married without telling anyone," Jobal sniped. Padme gritted her teeth in anger.

"I'm not going to defend my marriage to you. I shouldn't have to. Anakin and I love each other. We're soul mates, but you just won't let it go! I'm in love and I'm happier than I ever imagined, yet sometimes I think you wish I had done things the way you wanted me to," Padme said in annoyance.

"I've only ever wanted what was best for you," Jobal argued.

"I'm loved deeply by a good man, who would lay down his life for me without thinking, we have four beautiful children, and a wonderful life together. Exactly what more could you ever wish for me?" Padme asked.

"Your safety. I'm sorry Anakin, I know you love my daughter, but she and the children are in constant danger with you," Jobal stated.

"You are unbelievable!" Padme cried, but Anakin put his hand on her arm.

"I'm sorry you feel that way, Mrs. Naberrie, but know that I will always protect my family from harm. They are and always will be my first priority," Anakin stated. Luke and Leia were looking at their grandmother in disbelief, wondering if she had thought for a moment that they wouldn't even exist if they're parents weren't together.

"You don't have to explain yourself to her," Padme told him, defending him to her judgmental Mother.

"She's right Anakin. Mother has always been critical of Padme's choices, because she would rather run her life to make it the way she thinks it should be, rather than have Padme be happy," Sola said bluntly, offending Jobal.

"Sola, how could you say such things?" Jobal asked in outrage.

"Because it's true Mother. You used to invite every eligible bachelor that you deemed suitable over for dinner parties whenever Padme would come home from the palace and later the Senate. It was annoying," Sola said.

"I was only trying to see that Padme was taken care of," Jobal said stiffly, defending herself.

"You mean bored to death and trapped in some house with a mild mannered tool for a husband that couldn't romance her if his life depended upon it and wouldn't know passion if it bit him in the ass. Or worse, as a trophy wife on the arm of the son of your horrible political acquaintances," Sola snapped.

"What has gotten into you?" Jobal demanded.

"I'm tired of seeing you criticize everything Padme does and judging Anakin. They're so happy and in love, so how dare you!" Sola accused.

"Why are you acting like this?" Jobal asked.

"Because Rex and I are in love…and we're getting married," Sola announced.

"Oh Sola…that's wonderful!" Padme said, as she got up and hugged her sister. Ryoo and Pooja were next, as they hugged their mother and the man that would soon become their step-father. Anakin shook hands with Rex, congratulating him. Sola looked at the disappointed look on Jobal's face. Satine decided to step in.

"Jobal, your daughter is happy and in love. They both are. I don't understand why this doesn't make you happy too," Satine said, trying to understand.

"It's not that it doesn't make me happy. I just wish love didn't come with the price of my daughter's safety and security," Jobal said sadly, as she excused herself and left the room.

"She is unbelievable," Sola said in exasperation. Rex put his hands on her shoulders.

"She'll come around," he tried to assure her.

"I doubt it, but it doesn't matter, because I love you and nothing is going to change that," Sola said, as they shared a tender kiss.

"Congratulations to you both. We should celebrate with some wine," Obi-Wan suggested.

"That's a good idea. We'll let Jaden and Ani go play in the backyard and we can all enjoy some wine. I'll go get it and see everyone out on the patio," Satine said, as she went to the kitchen. The rest of them went out to the patio, allowing Threepio and Artoo to clean up.

* * *

Jobal watched from her upstairs bedroom window, which faced the backyard. Her grandson ran around and played with his Father, who tossed a ball around with him. This was a frequent occurrence, for Anakin was never too busy to play with Jaden. Twilight had begun to set in and she heard her daughter call to them and then listened to her grandson talk to his Father.

"Ah…but Mom…" Jaden whined.

"Sorry sweetheart, but you need a bath and then it's bedtime," Padme called.

"Okay…but will and Daddy read me a story?" he asked. She smiled.

"You know we will, sweet boy," she replied, as Jaden looked up and saw his grandma Jobal in the window. He then looked up at his Father.

"Daddy…why doesn't Grandma Jobal like you?" he asked. Anakin briefly glanced at Jobal and then down at his son, as he picked him up.

"Well…I don't think that it's so much that Grandma Jobal doesn't like me. I think she just worries about yours, Bella's, and Mommy's safety. And Luke and Leia too," Anakin explained.

"Because of the bad people?" he asked. Anakin nodded.

"Yes, because of the bad people," Anakin answered.

"But Daddy, you protect us from the bad people. Doesn't Grandma know that?" Jaden asked.

"Yes, she knows. But she still worries. But you don't have to, because I'm always going to protect you, your brother, your sisters, and Mommy from the bad people," Anakin promised. Jaden seemed satisfied with those answers, as Anakin took him inside so he could have his bath. Jobal looked up at the moon sadly. She knew she was doing irreparable damage with her daughters by not approving of the men in their lives. But she found it difficult to let go of the ideals of the traditional family in which she had been raised. She was taught from an early age that the man would provide for the family, much like her father, who was a farmer did. Her Mother had been a homemaker and she had been raised that this simple way of life was the key to a safe, happy life. When she married Ruwee, an aspiring political science student, she figured he would become a teacher, for when they first met, he was aspiring to become a professor at the University. But when one of his papers caught the attention of his professors and resident legislators, he was offered a job as an aide to the Governor of Theed. At first, Jobal wasn't worried and they were married. But Ruwee worked his way up and eventually ran for Senator. Their marriage had never been as solid as she let on. She supported him to their daughters on the surface, but in reality, his career and time away from them had been a source of discontent in their relationship. They had made peace after he retired, but Padme's career had never settled well with her. That's why when Sola married a safe choice like Darred, she had sought the same for Padme. But her youngest daughter would have none of it. She couldn't have been less interested in any of the suitors she had lined up for her daughter over the years and had gone on to secretly marry a Jedi, a man who wasn't even supposed to be married. They spent months apart, yet their marriage had only been strengthened by the separation. Not that it mattered though. Her daughter and her warrior husband had spent twenty years frozen in carbonite, thanks to the evil that actively pursued them, and left her family to grieve her supposed death. Sola had forgiven Padme almost immediately, but it just wasn't that easy for Jobal. She tried, but she couldn't help but still wonder what things might have been like if Padme had done as she was supposed to and married a safer choice. She knew it was silly and honestly, she loved all her grandchildren. She just wanted her family to be safe and she wasn't sure if that would ever be possible again with the life choices her daughters had made.

* * *

"Good night Mommy," Jaden said sleepily, as she tucked him into his bed. Artoo was tucked into the corner of his room, bathing the room with a blue hued night light and they had just finished reading a story.

"Good night sweetheart," Padme replied, as she kissed his forehead.

"Good night Daddy!" Jaden called, as Anakin came in and kissed him too.

"Good night my little man," Anakin told him, as he slipped his arms around Padme's waist. They watched, as Jaden's eyes drifted closed and they quietly slipped out, closing the door behind them. Bella was already down for the night and Padme clutched the baby monitor in her hand, as they entered their bedroom. She sighed in contentment, so very happy to be back in their comfortable, safe home. She smiled, as her husband kissed her cheek and she turned her head, so their lips could meet with tender passion. They shared a smile, before they went about readying for bed. Padme sat down at her vanity to take her hair down from the twist she had it up in, while he began to undress.

"I'm sorry about earlier tonight," he mentioned. She knew he was referring to her argument with her Mother at dinner, but was confused as to why he was the one apologizing.

"Why are you sorry, sweetheart?" she asked quizzically.

"I don't like coming between you and your Mom," he replied. Padme put her brush down and closed the distance between them.

"My Mother and her refusal to accept me for who I am is what constantly comes between us. Believe me Ani, she's been doing this to me since I first entered the legislative youth program. I love my Mother, but she's been trying to run my life since I was a little girl," she said, as she slipped her hands beneath his unbuttoned tunic.

"You're the love of my life and you and our children are the most important thing in the galaxy to me. I love my Mother, but I accepted long ago that we will never agree on a great many things. I'm just sorry she doesn't see what an amazing son-in-law she has," she told him, before punctuating her statement with a passionate kiss to his lips. His head dipped down shyly, as once again, her complete love and devotion to him humbled him.

"I just want you to be happy," he added. She smiled at him.

"And I am. You make me so happy, Ani, more than I ever thought I could be. My Mother annoys me and gets on my every last nerve. I love her, but we will never see eye to eye. But enough about my Mother. I'd like to concentrate more on us…" Padme said sultrily, as her hands skated along his bare, muscled chest. He smiled and lowered his lips to hers, starting out with gentle, tender kisses to her lips. The passion grew quickly, as they were soon locked in long, deep kisses that left them breathless. Anakin trailed sensual kisses down her neck, as he slowly unzipped her dress. As he slipped it down her petite frame, their eyes locked, love glistening in both pairs. Their lips met again and he swept her into his arms, as he carried her to bed…

* * *

The next day, Padme, Leia, Satine, Ryoo, and Pooja were at the town's dress shop with Sola, as she tried on wedding dresses. She and Rex didn't see a reason to wait, especially since they were opting for a simple, intimate ceremony at their home in three days at sunset. They had just come from ordering the cake from the town bakery and were now picking out dresses. Sola had chosen lavender and white as her colors. Padme had found a lavender dress to wear as matron of honor and a little lavender dress for Bella. She had wisely left Jaden at the shop with Anakin, but picked out an appropriate outfit for him to wear as ring bearer. The others had also found lavender dresses similar to Padme's.

"Come on Sola, let us see already," Padme called impatiently.

"Okay, calm down baby sister. I think this is the one," Sola said, as she stepped out in a simple, yet elegant, white, floor length shimmer silk dress. It was a mix of sheer and lacy shimmer silk with butterfly sleeves and a modest heart shaped collar.

"Oh Sola, you look beautiful. You're right, that's the one," Padme said, as she hugged her sister.

"Thanks baby sister. I know this is all kind of fast, but I love him and I don't want to wait any longer," Sola said.

"And you shouldn't. Besides, we have three days to get ready. I only had two hours," Padme said with a chuckle. Sola smiled.

"What was your wedding like?" Sola asked.

"You saw it on Artoo's holo recording," Padme replied.

"I know, but I want to hear it from you," Sola insisted.

"It was simple, romantic, and very forbidden at the time. It was perfect. The only thing that would have made it more perfect was having everyone there," Padme replied. Sola squeezed her shoulder affectionately.

"Well, I should go change so we can purchase everything and head home," Sola suggested. They nodded and proceeded to the counter with their items, while Sola changed and soon joined them.

* * *

They returned to the shop later that day, since it had been decided that they would go enjoy a family dinner at their favorite café in town.

"There they are. Did you buy out the store, love?" Rex asked his bride to be.

"Well, it's never been denied that we Naberrie women know how to shop," she replied, as she gave him a kiss.

"I'll take that as a yes," he said.

"Mommy…I'm helping Daddy!" Jaden called, as Padme spotted her husband and son hovering over the engine speeder, with Luke underneath the machine, working on the underbody. It was father-son bonding if she had ever seen it.

"I see that baby. You're a mess," Padme said, affectionately, as she kissed her husband and then started trying to wipe the smudges off Jaden's face.

"We're almost finished and then we'll be ready to close up for the day," Anakin said, as he finished wrenching a bolt back into place.

"That's fine. I'll take our little helper to the sink and try to get some of this dirt off," Padme said, as she took their young son to the sink in the back.

"Well, did you find a dress that's going to knock Rex on his butt?" Anakin asked his sister-in-law. She smiled coyly.

"I believe it will have the desired effect. But there's something I want to ask you," Sola said.

"Ask away," he replied, as he wiped his hands on a grease rag.

"Well, I know that yours and Padme's anniversary isn't for about another nine months," Sola began.

"Ten months and three days to be exact," Anakin corrected. Sola shook her head in amusement.

"Anakin, you are every woman's dream. Most men can't even remember what month their wedding anniversary is in," Sola joked. He shrugged.

"I'm not most men and she is my whole world," he replied. Sola nodded.

"Well, I know it's a long ways off, but have you thought about what you're going to get her this year?" Sola asked. He shook his head.

"Not yet, but I like to start thinking early. She always tells me not to get her anything, so you know I have to do the opposite," he mused. Sola smiled.

"Of course. The more fuss the better and I'm going to put a bug in your ear," Sola said.

"A bug?" he asked uncertainly. She swatted his arm.

"An idea," she replied.

"I'm listening," he said, with a grin.

"Well, we were talking and I asked her about your wedding day. She told me that it was perfect and that the only thing that would have made it more perfect, is if everyone could have been there," Sola told him quietly. Anakin caught onto what she was suggesting and his face lit up with a grin.

"Sola…you're a genius," he said. She shrugged nonchalantly.

"I know," she replied.

"I'm going to need help planning it," he said. She smiled.

"Oh, I'm all over that. You just have to bring her to the place and pop the big question…again," Sola replied. He grinned contagiously.

"I can't believe I have to wait a whole ten months to see the look on her face though," he said. She nodded.

"It will be worth it," she assured him. He agreed, as he proceeded to go back to the sink where Padme was drying off their son. He surprised her, but pulling her into an unexpected passionate kiss. She cooed lovingly.

"Wow…what was that for?" she asked.

"Because I love you," he replied simply, as they joined hands and joined the rest of their family, as they locked the shop up for the evening and left to go to dinner.

* * *

A small amount of chairs were lined up in two rows in the backyard near the beautiful garden of flowers they had growing. A white archway was centered before the chairs and flowers decorated the area. They had only invited Alen and his family, since they were now good friends. Otherwise, it was only their family attending the small, intimate affair.

Rex stood at the altar in a formal military outfit, signifying his place as an officer in the alliance and Anakin stood beside him as the best man in his formal Jedi robes. They smiled at each other, as the procession began. Leia and Ahsoka walked down the aisle first, Leia in a lavender dress and Ahsoka in her formal Jedi robes. Ahsoka took her place beside Anakin after hugging Rex, while Leia took her place on the other side.

Ryoo and Pooja were next, as Luke escorted them both on each arm. They hugged their new step-father, before joining Leia, while Luke also hugged his Uncle Rex and then took his place beside Ahsoka. Obi-Wan and Satine were next, taking their places on either side. Padme followed, while Bella sat with Jobal and she took her place as maid of honor. Everyone chuckled, as the flower girl and ring bearer began their trek down the aisle. Jaden walked ahead of Ani and stopped to wait for her, as she tossed flower petals. The children took their places on either side, Ani in front of her Mother and Jaden in front of his Father. Finally, Sola entered in white and began to slowly make her way toward the altar. Rex was stunned to speechlessness, as she floated to him. They joined hands and everyone turned to the altar where the town's Holy man waited to perform the ceremony.

"We are gathered here today to join this man and woman in Holy Matrimony. Rex and Sola, you have come before me today to make a public profession of your love with your family and friends to witness. What we join together today, let no one put asunder. You have written your own vows to each other. Speak now from your hearts for everyone to hear," the Holy man said. They turned to each other and joined hands.

"When I lost Darred…I thought that was it for me. He had left me behind too soon and now I had to face the rest of my life being alone. But then I met you and found true love when I was sure that could never happen. You've made me so happy and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you by my side," Sola said. He smiled and squeezed her hands in his own.

"I went through most of this life as a shell of a person, just performing my duty and believing that's all there was and ever would be to my life. Then I learned that family meant far more than duty and when I met you, I found everything I had been missing out on. And I'm going to spend the rest of my life making you happy," he said.

"Sola Naberrie, do you take this man, Rex…" the Holy man paused, as he realized he didn't know this man's last name. And the truth was, Rex didn't have one. As a Clone, he only had an operating number and a nickname that he had selected himself early on in his training. A last name was something he had never needed as a soldier, but as a man, he quickly learned that he did need one. And so when the man he considered his brother suggested he adopt his own last name, he had graciously and humbly accepted.

"Skywalker…Rex Skywalker," Rex told him. The Holy man nodded, as Anakin and Padme shared a smile.

"Sola Naberrie, do you take this man, Rex Skywalker, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Sola answered with a smile.

"And do you, Rex Skywalker, take this woman, Sola Naberrie, to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and told hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Rex answered.

"Then with the power vested in my by the All Mighty Force, I now pronounce husband and wife. You may kiss you bride," he announced. Applause ensued, as Rex and Sola shared a passionate kiss. And surrounded by their family and friends, they celebrated their love.


	44. The Dune Sea

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I just created my own little AU corner to play in.

AN: Here's chapter 44! Thanks for all the great reviews as always. Enjoy and let me know what you think!

The Awakening: The Revised Edition

Chapter 44: The Dune Sea

Padme, Sola, Jobal, and Satine sipped at their afternoon tea, as they watched the children play. Six months had passed since they had returned and Sola married Rex. Sola was so happy and Padme was happy for her. Things were civil between them and Jobal, albeit noticeably cool and it had been that way since Jobal expressed her critical views on her daughter's choices.

"They're growing so fast," Sola mentioned.

"I know, I wish they would stay this size forever," Padme said wistfully.

"Enjoy it while you can. Ani is going to be a teenager in just a few years. Ben and I aren't ready for her grow up," Satine said, referring to her nine-year-old daughter.

"Bella…no that's my toy!" Jaden called, as his one-year-old sister lost interest in her own toy and started trying to play with her brother's,

"Mommy…make Bella stop," Jaden whined.

"She doesn't know better sweetheart, but it is about time for her nap. Come here Bells," Padme called to her and watched with a smile, as her baby pulled herself up onto her little legs and toddled to her. Padme picked her up and then took her upstairs.

* * *

The aging customer shook his head in amazement, as he examined Anakin's work and the engine of his older speeder roared to life with the vigor that was like new.

"You've been fixing stuff around here for three years now, but you never cease to amaze this old man," he said.

"Just glad to be of help," Anakin replied with a kind smile. The man placed the credits in Anakin's hand.

"I trust you'll put those credits to good use with those young ones and that beauty of a wife you have," he said. Anakin grinned.

"Yes Sir, I will," Anakin replied, as he handed the ignition key to him.

"Pleasure doing business with you, son," he said, as he got into the speeder and slowly drove away. Anakin wiped his hands on a grease rag, as he saw Obi-Wan and Ahsoka coming in from the backroom. This caught Rex's attention, as he stopped what he was doing.

"How is it looking today?" Anakin asked.

"Patrols are shifting. Lando thinks this is going to be the best opportunity we have. In two days time, there should be a very weak Imperial presence in that sector," Obi-Wan said.

"If Vader is shifting his attention away from Tatooine, then something big must be going on elsewhere," Anakin said.

"The Alliance leaders agree with that assessment and they're tracking Imperial movement as we speak," Obi-Wan replied.

"We won't get another chance like this rescue Han for quite some time," Rex mentioned.

"Then we'll plan to leave for Tatooine tomorrow. Tell Lando we'll be meeting him in two days," Anakin said. Obi-Wan nodded.

"I'm afraid I must journey to Degobah instead of going with you. Masters Yoda and Windu have requested my presence and they would like Luke to come with me," Obi-Wan said.

"Once we rescue Han, I'll send Luke that way," Anakin replied. Obi-Wan nodded.

"I am assuming Padme will be coming with you to Tatooine?" he asked in amusement.

"As much as I wish she would stay here with Sola, Satine, and the children, I won't be able to stop her. We're leaving Jaden and Bella here so that will at least keep Jobal quiet," Anakin replied. Rex chuckled.

"Even if it doesn't, Sola will shut her up," Rex replied. Anakin chuckled.

"Let's close up and go tell them the news at home," Anakin said.

* * *

Anakin arrived home and hopped out of the speeder, spying Luke helping Chewie with repairs on the Falcon.

"How's it coming?" Anakin called, as everyone else went inside.

"Good. I think she'll be ready when we need her," Luke responded. Chewie rawled in agreement.

"That's good to hear, because we're leaving in the morning," Anakin announced.

"That's great!" Luke called Chewie rawled happily.

"Really Daddy?" Leia asked. Anakin turned and smiled at her.

"Patrols have shifted so we won't get another opportunity like this for a while," he replied, as she hugged him tightly.

"Thank you Daddy," she said.

"You don't have to thank me, Princess. I…I just hope he treats you right. He'll be answering to me if he doesn't," Anakin said. Leia smiled.

"He will, but don't worry, I'm always going to need you," Leia promised, knowing that he didn't want to let her go, especially since so much time had been stolen from them to begin with.

"Promise?" Anakin asked. She nodded with a smile.

"I promise," she replied.

"Did you finish old man Jackson's speeder?" Luke asked. Anakin nodded.

"Yep, which means I have enough for that necklace I want to get for your Mom for our anniversary in three months," Anakin replied.

"Mom is going to be speechless, between that and the renewal of vows ceremony," Luke mentioned.

"It's all so romantic. I can't wait to see the look on her face when she finds out she's getting married all over again," Leia said. Anakin smiled.

"Me either," Anakin replied, as they went inside, where their nostrils were greeted by the wonderful aroma of home cooking.

"Daddy!" Bella called, as she toddled clumsily into the kitchen. Anakin knelt down and scooped her up, as Jaden came bounding in to greet him as well. He scooped his little son up too and then stood up where Padme greeted him with a tender kiss to his lips.

"What a welcome," he said, as he put Jaden down.

"You're just in time for dinner too. Go get washed up, sweetie," she told her young son.

"Come on buddy, I'll give you a ride," Luke said, as he hoisted Jaden onto his back and took off up the stairs.

"I heard Rex saying that we're leaving for Tatooine in the morning," she said. He nodded.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay here?" he asked. She nodded.

"As hard as it will be for me to leave Jaden and Bella, I need to go," Padme said. He nodded. He almost wished she would stay behind with the babies, but he knew she was needed by the alliance as much as he was. Therefore, he respected her decision. They hugged each other close and shared a tender kiss before going to join everyone else for dinner.

* * *

The next morning, Padme hugged and kissed Jaden and Bella, as they prepared to leave.

"How come I can't go this time?" Jaden asked with a pout.

"I'm afraid we're going somewhere that's too dangerous for you. But we'll be okay and we're going to rescue Han. Then we'll be back," Anakin promised. Jaden pouted.

"How long will you be gone?" he asked.

"Hopefully only a few days, my little prince," Padme replied, as she kissed his cheek.

"Be good for your Grandma and your Aunts," Anakin reminded. He gave a nod, and hugged his Father tightly. Padme cuddled Bella close and kissed her head.

"Please Padme, don't go. It's bad enough you're going yourself, but letting Leia go too? Why don't you let the men handle this?" Jobal fretted.

"I'm sorry Mother, but I need to go. I'm part of this too and the rumors concerning a new Death Star that is nearly complete means that the final battle is nearing. It's time that Palpatine finally pays for everything he's done to the people of the galaxy," Padme stated.

"Oh why must you get involved? You have the children to think about!" Jobal fretted.

"I am thinking of them, Mother! You may not think so, but Anakin and I fight as hard as we do for them. Freeing the galaxy for the reign of the Sith is the only way to truly protect them," Padme said, as she kissed Bella again. Anakin put his arm around her and kissed their baby girl too, before they handed her to Sola.

"She'll be fine. Just be careful and take care of each other out there," Sola said.

"We will," Anakin promised, as they followed Luke and Leia up the ramp. Obi-Wan said his goodbyes to Satine and Ani, while Rex shared his own tender moments with Sola and the girls, before they boarded the Falcon as well. Slowly, with Anakin and Chewie at the helm, the ship descended into the air and headed for space.

* * *

Cody stared at the readouts, as his command ship orbited Tatooine. He had been waiting months to track down Rex and he was certain he would be able to corner him when they attempted to rescue their scoundrel friend. Even though he had been ordered to shift patrols with the rest of the battalions, he was purposely disobeying this order. He knew that Rex and Skywalker would come now. Even though he was looking at serious punishment for shirking duty, but he had a personal score to settle.

"Sir, we've been ordered to join the other brigades at these coordinates," one of his subordinates said.

"I'm taking a shuttle to the surface. Commander Jax will take over in my absence and I'll join you soon," Cody said.

"But Sir, you'll be disobeying a direct order from Lord Vader," the soldier warned.

"I know what I am doing, Lieutenant!" Cody snapped, as he left for the docking bay without another word. He and his former brother had a score to settle once and for all.

* * *

The Millennium Falcon descended slowly onto the desert floor of Tatooine. Anakin landed near a small moisture farm and dropped the ramp. Nearby, was Luke's X-Wing, as he had landed just a few minutes earlier.

Luke was a little nervous when they arrived at Owen and Beru's moisture farm. He had spoken to his Aunt a few times over the past three years, but Owen had refused to speak to him. Padme has also spoken to Beru over the Holocom and let her see both Jaden and Bella, which she enjoyed. Luke knew though that things would never be the same between him and his Uncle. But he knew that his aunt would love seeing them. Beru was there to greet them, while Owen hung back. They all went inside the hovel to prepare for their infiltration of Jabba's palace which would take place later in the day.

Anakin thanked Beru, as she set a glass of juice down for him.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to send the droids in first? You think they'll buy it?" Lando asked.

"I'm positive. The Hutts have use for droids. But we better not let Threepio in on everything, just Artoo. Threepio talks too much," Anakin replied. Luke chuckled.

"That's putting it nicely," Luke replied.

"Okay, well I better get my disguise and get in there," Lando said. He was going in disguised as a bounty hunter.

"After the droids go in, then Leia and I can pretend to be bounty hunters taking Chewie in," Padme said. Anakin turned to look at her.

"Uh...Luke's going to be to be taking Chewie in," Anakin said. Padme's gaze steeled at him and he fought the urge to wince.

"And just what do you plan for Leia and I to do?" Padme asked.

"Yes daddy, what do you plan for us to do?" Leia repeated.

"Um...stay here?" Anakin said weakly.

"Anakin Skywalker! We are most certainly not staying here like a couple of little porcelain dolls that you're afraid will break!" Padme huffed.

"Angel please, I wasn't implying that I don't think you and Leia could help. It's just that I don't think it's a good idea for either of you to go anywhere near the Hutts," Anakin replied. Luke was silent, though very interested in how his father was going to talk his way out of this one.

"And why is that?" Leia asked.

"Because, if something were to go wrong and Jabba discovered who you were, he'd make you into slaves. The Hutts _like_ women, especially human and Twi'lek women," Anakin replied, uneasily.

"Ani, nothing's going to go wrong. And even if it did, you and Luke will only be an hour behind us at most," Padme replied.

"Angel please, it's not a good idea," Anakin pleaded.

"Come on Leia, we should go change," Padme replied. Luke was trying to suppress a laugh.

"Don't laugh. I'm going to get enough flack from Obi-Wan when he hears about this. You know, all those years ago, we weren't supposed to be anywhere near Geonosis either, but she decided that we were going anyway. I _still_ get chatter from Ben about it too, but there is no telling her no. Your mother is the most stubborn, frustrating woman in the galaxy. " Anakin complained.

"Just this morning, I heard you tell her she was the most beautiful woman in the galaxy," Luke teased.

"Well, she's _that_ too," Anakin sighed.

"And didn't she finally admit that she loved you on Geonosis too?" Luke continued. Anakin gave his son a withering glance.

"Yes, but the point is that it's pointless to argue with her. It always has been, so we better just be prepared for anything, he said.

"Come on, we better prepare that recording and upload it into Artoo," Anakin added, as they got up and went to work.

* * *

A shuttle loomed toward the incomplete Death Star. After receiving landing clearance, the shuttle landed inside on the docking bays.

"Lord Vader's shuttle has arrived," one officer reported to his commander. The Imperial crewmen lined up at attention, ready to receive the dark Lord. The ramp lowered, and the intimidating form of Darth Vader stepped down.

"Lord Vader, this is an unexpected surprise. We are honored by your presence," the commander greeted.

"You may dispense with the pleasantries I am here to put you back on schedule," Vader replied.

"We are working as fast as possible. I assure you that our task will be completed on schedule," the commander insisted.

"The Emperor does not share your optimistic appraisal," Vader replied.

"He asks the impossible. I need more men," the commander pleaded.

"Then you can tell him that when he arrives," Vader replied. The commander paled considerably.

"The Emperor is coming here?" he asked.

"That is correct commander. He is displeased with your apparent lack of progress," Vader replied.

"We shall double our efforts then," the commander replied.

"See that you do commander, for your sake. The Emperor is not as forgiving as I am," Vader replied, as he stalked off.

* * *

Artoo and Threepio stepped up to the large metal door at Jabba's palace. Threepio knocked hastily.

"Oh, no one seems to be home," Threepio said, as he prepared to leave. Suddenly, a round eye-like probe popped out of an opening in the door. It uttered something in Huttese and took Threepio by surprise.

"Goodness gracious me," Threepio said. It spoke a few other unintelligible words and then disappeared.

"I don't think they're going to let us in Artoo," Threepio replied. Suddenly, the large metal door began to rise and Artoo rolled in.

"Wait for me!" Threepio called.

"Oh this place is dreadful. Let's deliver Master Ani's message and get out of his awful place," Threepio said. As the two droids were surrounded by two guards, an unusually pale colored male Twi'lek approached and spoke in Huttese, demanding to know why there were there. Threepio spoke back to him in Huttese.

"We have a message to deliver to your master, Jabba the Hutt," Threepio said in Huttese. Bib Fortuna stalked over to Artoo, trying to get the little droid to play the message for him, but Artoo refused.

"I'm terribly sorry, but he has been instructed to only play if for your Master. He is rather stubborn about this sort of thing," Threepio apologized. Bib Fortuna looked upset, but then motioned for them to follow. They were led before Jabba where Threepio greeted them.

"Good morning," Threepio said. Jabba muttered something and Threepio turned to Artoo.

"The message Artoo...the message," Threepio told him. Artoo whirled and an hologram image of Anakin appeared above the little droid.

"Greetings exalted one. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Knight and friend to Captain Solo. I know you are powerful and your anger with Solo must be as equally powerful. I seek an audience with you to bargain for Captain Solo's life. I'm sure we can reach a deal that will mutually beneficial to us both, without having to result to any kind of aggressive negotiations. As a token of my good intentions, I leave a gift for you. These two droids," Anakin's hologram stated.

"What did he say?" Threepio panicked.

"Both are hard working and they will serve you well," Anakin finished.

"This can't be. Artoo, you're playing the wrong message," Threepio fretted.

"He's no Jedi!" Bib Fortuna spat. But Jabba remembered Anakin Skywalker from long ago. Had Jabba been any kind of honorable being, he would have granted Anakin's request, for the Jedi had once saved his son. But a Hutt had no use for things such as honor and he did not like to lose. Letting Solo go would be losing in Jabba's eyes and that was unacceptable. Jabba spoke in Huttese.

"There will be no bargain. I will not give up my favorite decoration. I like Captain Solo where he is," Jabba said, pointing at the carbonite statue of Han against the wall. Laughter filled Jabba's chamber...


	45. Jabba's Palace

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I just created my own little AU sandbox to play in.

AN: Here's chapter 45! Thanks for all the great reviews. Enjoy this new installment and let me know what you think!

Chapter 45: Jabba's Palace

Rex shifted uncomfortably in the armor and helmet that he hadn't donned for over twenty years. It was curious that something that had been made specifically to fit him felt so uncomfortable now. Unfortunately, it was the best way to move around the palace without anyone messing with you. Jabba didn't like the Empire, but he never did anything to displease it. If a Storm Trooper wanted into Jabba's palace, he was allowed, no questions asked. His story was that he was investigating a person of interest in a crime, a mercenary, that likely had taken refuge in Jabba's palace. One mention of the name Vader and Jabba's people ceased their questioning. That was likely because Vader probably would have opted to wipe the disgusting slug out long ago had it not been for his complete cooperation. Basically, Jabba paid a handsome price to keep the Imperials out of his operations.

"_What does it look like in there, Rex?"_ Anakin called over the comm.

"Dirty, smelly, and disgusting. Padme's going to hate it," Rex mused.

"_I'll relay that to her, but I doubt it will change her mind. Do you have a visual on Han?" _Anakin asked.

"Oh yeah, his carbonite slab is hanging in Jabba's Throne Room like a damned trophy. I have Lando in sight as well and he's waiting nearby," Rex replied.

"There's a lot of bounty hunters in here though. I think this is a really bad idea letting Padme and Leia in here," Rex added.

"_I agree, but you know what I'm up against. My wife is so stubborn and our daughter is no better,"_ Anakin replied sourly, making Rex smirked.

"You're so whipped," he joked.

"_Ha, and Sola will have you the same way in no time," _Anakin joked back, as they ended the transmission.

Anakin sighed, as he set the Millennium Falcon down on the desert floor and walked back into the cabin. He spied his wife and daughter, putting the final touches on their disguises.

"This is a bad idea," he stated firmly.

"We'll be fine," Padme promised, as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him tenderly.

"You'll be right behind us if it doesn't go well," she insisted.

"I wish Ahsoka hadn't gone with Obi-Wan. I'd feel better if she was going in with you," Anakin complained.

"You know Master Yoda wouldn't have insisted on her coming to if it wasn't very important," Padme reasoned. He nodded.

"I still don't think this is a good idea. Let's let Luke go in first and then I'll follow him. We'll get Han and then we can get off this rotten sand ball," Anakin pleaded with her. Padme smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Ani, if it were you in that palace, nothing would stop me from coming after you. And nothing's going to stop Leia either, so I'm going with her. We'll be fine, because you'll be right behind us. I'm sure we can find a diplomatic solution to this," Padme teased. He smirked.

"Angel, there are no diplomatic solutions with the Hutts. They're the lowest form of scum in the galaxy," Anakin replied.

"Well, then I guess you'll have to come in and aggressively negotiate the situation, Master Jedi," Padme purred seductively in his ear. Anakin shivered. Padme smirked at him, before kissing him passionately.

"Please be careful," he pleaded. She nodded and smiled.

"We will," she replied, as they shared another kiss. Anakin and Luke watched, as they put on their masks to disguise their identities, before they left the ship with Chewie in cuffs.

* * *

Two bounty hunters, short and small in stature, brought a shackled and struggling Wookie into Jabba's throne room.

"_We are here for the bounty on this Wookie,"_ one spoke in a distorted voice and some unknown language. Jabba called for Threepio, his new interpreter.

"_Ah, the mighty Chewbacca," _Jabba said, in Huttesse.

"I am here Your Worship," Threepio said obediently.

"The illustrious Jabba welcomes you and will gladly reward you with the twenty-five thousand," Threepio said.

"_Fifty, no less,"_ the bounty hunter insisted.

"Fifty, no less," Threepio translated. Jabba growled and smacked Threepio angrily.

"Oh my...the mighty Jabba asks why he must pay you fifty?" Threepio asked.

"_Because, I'm holding a thermal detonator," _the bounty hunter replied.

"Because he's holding a thermal detonator!" Threepio panicked. But Jabba only laughed.

"_This bounty hunter is my kind of scum. Fearless and inventive. Thirty-five," _Jabba said.

"The mighty Jabba offers thirty-five and I do suggest you take it," Threepio advised. The bounty hunter switched the detonator off and pocketed it.

"He agrees!" Threepio exclaimed in relief. The guards took Chewie away to a cell and put him in. The music started up again and Lando, disguised as a guard, lurked around the corner.

* * *

"Anakin, this is Rex, do you copy?" he said into his comm.

"_What's going on in there, Rex?" _Anakin questioned. Rex smirked.

"The slug bought it and your girls are in. Looks like the plan is a go," Rex replied.

"_I still don't like it. Maybe we should just come in there now," _Anakin fretted.

"No, you coming and storming in here right now, light saber blazing might hurt our chances of getting Han out of here in one piece. It will be much easier to escape if we have Han walking himself out of here, rather than us trying to carry a carbonite slab. Relax, everything is under control," Rex assured him.

"_No, I have a bad feeling about this. I'll stick to the plan, but the minute I sense my wife and daughter are in danger, I'll be crashing Jabba's party," _Anakin promised. Rex smirked and then spotted a Clone Trooper from the crevice he was hiding in.

"Stang…" he swore, as he recognized the insignia on the Clone Commander's chest plate.

"_What is it?"_ Anakin asked.

"Nothing yet, but I gotta go," Rex whispered, as he cut the transmission.

* * *

Much later that night, Padme and Leia, still disguised as the bounty hunters, crept into the dark Throne room where most slept. Slowly and carefully, they snuck over to the far wall where Han was mounted. Leia pressed a yellow button and lowered Han's carbonite form to the floor. Padme carefully turned the knobs to the side of him and began the thawing process. The carbonite began to turn red, as it melted around Han. Once it was done thawing, Han fell to the floor. Leia knelt beside him and turned his shaking form over.

"Relax for a moment. You're free of the carbonite. You're suffering from hibernation sickness," Leia said, still in the distorted voice behind the helmet, while Padme stood by her.

"Where am I?" Han asked.

"Jabba's palace," she replied.

"I can't see," Han said.

"You're eyesight will return in time," Padme stated, her voice still disguised as well..

"Who are you?" Han asked. Leia removed her helmet.

"Someone who loves you," she said in her real voice.

"Leia!" Han cried, as their lips met passionately. Padme smiled, as she too removed her helmet.

"We've got to get out of here," Padme whispered.

"Padme, you're here to? How'd you convince your husband to go along with this little plan?" Han joked. Padme smiled.

"I have my ways, Captain," she replied cryptically.

"I'll just bet you do," Han mumbled. Suddenly, they heard an eerie laugh.

"What's that?" Han asked, as the laugh continued.

"I know that laugh," Han said gravely. The lights went up in the room, revealing that Jabba was awake.

"Look Jabba, I was on my way to pay you and I got a little sidetracked. It's not my fault," Han argued.

"_You were a good smuggler Solo, but now you're bantha poodoo. Take him away," _Jabba ordered. The guards began to lead him away.

"I'll pay you triple! You're throwing away a good opportunity here!" Han yelled.

"_Bring them to me,"_ Jabba ordered. Padme and Leia were shoved before Jabba.

"Not so fast, slug breath," Rex growled, as he drew his blaster and threw his helmet off. But another Clone Trooper blocked his way.

"This soldier defected from the Empire, Your Highness. He's a traitor," the Clone spat, as he removed his helmet.

"Cody," Rex said.

"Drop the weapon, brother. You're outnumbered," Cody said, as Rex noticed the other bounty hunters around him, all drawing their own weapons. Padme and Leia were shoved up onto Jabba's platform.

"My husband is a powerful Jedi. You'll regret holding us prisoner," Padme insisted.

"_I'm sure,"_ Jabba replied. Padme and Leia cringed and turned away, as Jabba's disgusting tongue came out at them.

* * *

Han was tossed into a cell and blindly felt his way around. Suddenly, he heard a growl.

"Chewie, is that you?" he asked. Chewie rawled happily and hugged Han.

"I can't see pal," Han replied, as Chewie spoke to him.

"Anakin's going to rescue us?" Han asked. Chewy rawled.

"Well sure I believe you. It's going to be interesting to see how The Hero With no Fear pulls this one off," Han joked. Chewie rawled and hugged him.

"I'm all right pal...I'm all right," Han insisted.

* * *

The moment Anakin had felt Padme and Leia's fear, he and Luke had headed for the Hutt palace. But Anakin was very upset to find out that they were unable to get in, because it was the middle of the night and no one was manning the door. They could have broken in, but he wasn't willing to risk Padme or Leia getting hurt by creating mass chaos in the middle of the night. So they had waited until first light before going to the door and mind tricking the guard into letting them in.

He knew things hadn't gone smoothly the night before and he wasn't surprised. Rex wasn't answering his comm either, which meant he had likely been captured as well. But it didn't matter, for no one tried to take Anakin's family away from him and got away with it.

The main door to Jabba's palace slowly closed behind two cloaked figures who had just entered. The guards held their weapons up, but with a wave from the taller man's hand, the two guards dropped their weapons. They held their throats and backed away. The two Jedi continued on to Jabba's throne room where Bib Fortuna met them before they could disturb Jabba's nap. Padme and Leia sat below him in shackles and dressed in slave outfits that barely covered them. Luke looked at his father, as he suddenly felt the temperature drop in the Throne Room.

"We must be allowed to speak to Jabba," Anakin ordered, speaking to Bib Fortuna. The pale Twi'lek male began to argue with him and Anakin waved his hand in front of the creature's face.

"You will take us to Jabba now," Anakin ordered.

"I will take you to Jabba now," the pale being replied, as he led them into Jabba's throne room.

"Oh Master Ani has come to rescue us!" Threepio babbled, as Bib Fortuna approached Jabba to wake him up. The Hutt groaned grumpily, as his nap was disturbed and he mumbled an irritated growl at his subordinate, before turning his attention to those who had disturbed his slumber.

"I'm Jedi Knight, Anakin Skywalker. I must be allowed to speak," Anakin said. Bib Fortuna repeated Anakin's words to Jabba and the slug growled.

"_You weak minded fool. He's using a Jedi mind trick!" _Jabba growled.

"You will bring Captain Solo and the Wookie to me," Anakin ordered, as he and Luke dropped their hoods. Jabba laughed.

"_Your mind tricks don't work on me Jedi,"_ Jabba replied.

"Nevertheless, we're leaving here and taking Solo with us, along with my wife and daughter, who you have taken prisoner, also. You can either profit from this or be destroyed. But I warn you not to underestimate our powers," Anakin told him.

"Master Ani, your standing..." Threepio trailed off.

"_There will be no bargain. I like my new slaves right where they are. But I will enjoy watching the both of you die," _Jabba said. Anakin used the Force to pull a blaster from one of the guards, who had drawn his weapon, but the trap door opened underneath he and Luke. They dropped into the pit and the hatch closed above them. A guard had been unfortunate enough to fall in with them began to squeal in terror, as the Rancor was released. Luke stood terrified, as the massive creature roared angrily and saliva dripped from its fangs.

"You can't just feed everyone you don't like to the Rancor, Jabba. It's rude and really doesn't work when the food has a light saber!" Anakin taunted to Jabba, as he ignited his blade. Luke sobered and followed suit.

"This is going to be really smelly and gross," Anakin warned, as they leapt at the hungry creature. Luke brought his blade around and with a mighty strike, he passed his blade through the creature's legs. It roared in agonizing pain, as he fell on its side, shaking the entire chamber as it landed on the dusty ground. Anakin leapt up and drove his blade downward into the monster's brain, killing it instantly. Jabba's laughter turned to wails of displeasure.

Luke knocked the guard that had fell with them away from the door and pressed the opener. Unfortunately, bars still blocked their way out and guards stormed their way into the chamber, surrounding the two Jedi.

"What's the next move?" Anakin asked.

"Surrender. We're clearly outnumbered," Anakin replied, with sarcasm. This was clearly the last thing he expected to hear.

"Surrender?" Luke asked, confident that they could take them.

"_Trust me son, I have a plan," _Anakin told him, as they surrendered their weapons. Unbeknownst to his son, Anakin had hidden two spare light sabers inside Artoo for exactly this dilemma and they would come into play very soon.

"_Bring me Solo and the Wookie!"_ Jabba ordered to one of his guards, who happened to be the one Lando was disguised as. The guards from below had Luke and Anakin's hands shackled behind them, as they brought them up to Jabba's throne.

"Han!" Luke called.

"Luke!" Han called back.

"Together again I guess," Luke joked.

"Wouldn't miss it. Where's Leia?" Han asked.

"I'm here," she called. And suddenly Anakin was glad that Han was blind at the moment and couldn't see Leia. Though he wasn't particularly pleased that everyone else could see both his wife and daughter in such a state of dress.

"The great Jabba the Hutt has decreed that you are all to be terminated immediately," Threepio said.

"Good, I hate long waits," Han joked.

"You will be taken to the Dune Sea where you will be fed to the Sarlaac, which resides in the pit of Carkoon," Threepio told them.

"That doesn't sound so bad," Han quipped.

"In his belly, you will learn a new definition of pain and suffering as you are digested over the course of a thousand years," Threepio replied.

"On second thought, let's pass on that," Han replied.

"This is your last chance Jabba. Release us or you'll regret it," Anakin threatened.

"_Take them away,_" Jabba ordered.

"This is the last mistake you'll ever make!" Luke called.

"Please tell me Daddy has a plan," Leia whispered to her Mother. Padme smiled.

"Don't worry sweetie. Jabba should be the one worried right now," Padme replied, as Jabba tugged on their neck chains, making them stand, before they were led to Jabba's sail barge for the trip to the pit of Carkoon, where Jabba would have the execution carried out.

* * *

Jabba's sail barge and two transports sped across the desert to the pit of Carkoon. Anakin, Han, Chewie, and Luke were aboard one of the transports. Lando was also there, still in disguise and waiting for Anakin's signal.

"You know, I think my eyes are getting better. Instead of a big dark blur, it's a big light blur now," Han said.

"There's not much to see. Dad and I used to live here you know," Luke replied.

"You're going to die here you know," Han replied.

"We're not the ones that are going to die today, Solo. I've taken care of everything," Anakin told him.

"Great, another crazy, hair brain Skywalker plan. I wonder how much property damage there will be this time," Han joked.

"Pipe down Solo. I could have left you in the carbonite slab for eternity," Anakin threatened. Luke suppressed a laugh. His father was a little perturbed right now, as Luke had felt the temperature drop at least fifteen degrees in Jabba's throne room when he had seen his mother and sister. Luke actually hoped for Jabba's sake that he was killed by some other means, because it wouldn't be pretty if his father was going to be the one to do it.

* * *

Aboard the sail barge, Padme and Leia watched out the window, looking at their family over on one of the transports. Jabba tugged at their chains, but they resisted. Jabba pulled harder and jerked them toward him.

"_In time, you'll learn to appreciate me,"_ Jabba told them. They glared at the arrogant, disgusting slug, as they returned to the window.

Threepio trotted along to carry out an order for Jabba and accidentally ran into something and looked down.

"Artoo, what are you doing here?" Threepio asked. Threepio beeped and whirled.

"I know you're serving drinks. This is a dangerous place. They're going to execute Masters Ani and Luke," Threepio said. Artoo whirled confidently and rolled away.

"I wish I had your confidence," Threepio replied.

* * *

Outside, the transport moved into position over the pit of Carkoon. Jabba's sail barge loomed nearby in perfect view to watch the executions. Anakin finally learned where Rex was, as he spotted him on the other transport, being held at blaster point by a Clone Trooper. His eyes narrowed and he recognized the insignia on the chest plate.

"What is one lone Clone soldier doing here and why does he have Uncle Rex?" Luke asked.

"I recognize that Clone. He's Commander Cody. He and Rex were particularly close friends during the war and he always said that Cody took what he saw as your Uncle's betrayal harder than the other clones. I guess he's still holding a grudge," Anakin said, as Threepio's voice was suddenly broadcast over the sail barge's comm.

"Victims of the mighty Sarlaac, the great Jabba hopes that you will die honorably. But if any of you want to beg for mercy, the great Jabba will listen to your pleas now," Threepio said.

"Threepio, you tell that slimy piece of worm ridden filth that he'll get no such pleasure from us!" Han yelled.

"Jabba, this is your last chance. Free us or die," Anakin threatened.

Jabba and his lackeys could only laugh. He ordered that Anakin be moved into position. Anakin nodded to Lando, before glancing at Padme and Leia inside Jabba's ship. He then looked up at Artoo and saluted, giving Artoo the signal. Two panels on his head slowly slid open. The creature pushed Anakin in. He fell and grabbed a hold of the gangplank. Using his momentum and the Force, he flipped up and over onto the barge. Artoo shot out two light sabers and father and son called them with the Force, igniting the blades. Padme and Leia watched on in relief.

As Cody attempted to push Rex in as well, wanting him to suffer, Rex elbowed him in the gut, despite his shackled hands. Rex threw his weight into Cody and they went rolling to the floor of the transport. Cody wrapped his hands around Rex's neck and started to squeeze.

"You've become a coward, brother. You would have never fought me with my hands shackled this way before," Rex taunted. Cody stopped and stood up, allowing Rex to climb to his feet. He raised his blaster and shot the lock on the chains, freeing his hands, before tossing his own blaster away.

"Fine, you want a fight brother, then you're going to get one, because I've been waiting a long time for this," Cody said, as they launched at each other.

Luke and Anakin spun their sabers rapidly, cutting through Jabba's guards and lackeys. Boba Fett used his jet pack and landed on the transport. Anakin blocked his blaster bolts with his saber and circled with the bounty hunter.

"The credits that Lord Vader will reward me for your capture will set me for life," Boba said. Anakin cut through the barrel of his blaster.

"Too bad you'll be too dead to collect," Anakin replied. Boba stepped back and shot his grappling cable at Anakin, wrapping it around him. Anakin struggled to free himself and flipped his saber up to cut through the cable. Luke jumped over to the other transport and began fighting off the oncoming lackeys.

* * *

Lando, who had been knocked off the transport, hung by a thread over the pit, while Han and Chewie were trying to rescue him. A tentacle belonging to the Sarlaac grabbed Lando's leg and he yelped in terror. Chewie held Han by the legs upside down and Han aimed a blaster.

"Wait, I thought you were blind!" Lando called.

"Don't worry, I can aim a lot better this way," Han assured him.

"Higher, just a little higher," Lando instructed. Han shot the creatures tentacle and it pulled back. Chewie and Han pulled Lando back onto the transport.

Meanwhile, Boba Fett aimed his flamethrower at Anakin. Thinking quickly, Anakin sidestepped him and cut the power on his jet pack. He Force pushed the bounty hunter back and Boba Fett went flailing into the pit only to be swallowed by the Sarlaac. Using the Force, Anakin leapt over to the sail barge and climbed up to the deck. He slashed his saber and took care of the man at the guns.

* * *

Rex and Cody wrestled and exchanged punches and various other hand to hand combat tactics.

"You're a traitor to your brothers!" Cody growled, as he landed a punch to Rex's cheek.

"No, I did the right thing by not becoming a mass murderer!" Rex retorted, as he kicked Cody in the chest, knocking him on his back. He climbed to his feet, as he heaved air into his lungs.

"Those were our orders," Cody replied.

"We're Clones, not droids! We know the difference between right and wrong. You could have made the right decision and chose to fight against an oppressive regime, but instead you serve it!" Rex shouted. "I was created to serve the Emperor and so were you!" Cody shouted back.

"Maybe that is what I was created for, but I have a mind of my own and I chose a different life and it's a good life," Rex replied, as he dodged Cody's fists.

"You're just following a different Master now. Skywalker orders you around and you do as your told. Nothing has changed," Cody taunted, as he landed a good blow. Rex shook it off.

"No, Anakin is my brother and I have a family. I know that there is more to life than duty. I know how love changes everything and you don't. I have something to live for, but what do you have? Your duty? Your service to an Empire that sees each and every Clone as nothing but a mindless, expendable soldier! That's what you became; not me," Rex screamed, as he punched Cody square in the nose, breaking it. Cody lay on the ground, bleeding profusely from his nose.

"I wanted you join me, because you were once my brother, as much as Anakin is now. But you're too brainwashed to ever be anything else but Vader's lackey," Rex said, as he turned away.

"Goodbye brother," he said simply. But Cody wasn't done. He roared angrily, as he sprang up and charged. Rex was hoping that he could leave him alive, but Cody was making that decision for him. He turned and wrestled with him, as they collided. Rex lifted him up and threw him over his shoulder, landing him on his back. Cody cried out suddenly, as one of the Sarlaac's tentacles grabbed his leg. Rex looked away and continued to walk back toward the transport, as Cody was devoured.

* * *

As Padme watched her husband and son turn things in their favor, she knew it was time to make their own move and she nodded to Artoo.

Suddenly, thanks to the faithful little droid, the lights were cut. It went dark and Leia wrapped her chain around Jabba's neck. Together, Padme and Leia pulled, strangling the slimy slug. Jabba struggled and choked, but soon finally ceased movement. His bulging eyes closed and life left him with a final exhale. Artoo zapped through their chains with his plasma ray.

"Come on, we need to get out of here," Padme said, as they headed for the deck. Luke and Anakin were already up there, eliminating the last of Jabba's henchmen.

"Leia, get the gun! Point it at the deck!" Luke called. Leia did so and aimed it. Artoo kept forcefully bumping Threepio toward the edge.

"Have you gone mad? You're going to push me offfff…" Threepio cried, as he went tumbling into the sand, followed willingly by Artoo. Luke grabbed the rope nearby and swung himself and Leia over one of the transports where Han, Lando, Rex and Chewie were waiting. He tossed the rope back to his father. Anakin grabbed Padme around the waist and caught the rope, smiling down at her.

"Padme...that outfit," Anakin smirked.

"Don't even go there," Padme warned.

"I was just going to say that you look sexy," he replied. Padme smirked.

"Well, you can gawk later my love, but right now, I wish you'd get us off this thing," Padme replied, as she kissed his cheek. Anakin kicked the trigger on the gun and held her tightly.

"Anything for you angel," he replied, as he swung them over to the other transport.

"Go, and don't forget the droids," Anakin said.

"We're on our way," Lando said. They lifted the droids out of the sand with the magnetic lift and sailed away, as the sail barge exploded in a brilliant array of fire.

* * *

They made it back to the ships quickly and soon, the Millennium Falcon and Luke's X-Wing left Tatooine, going separate ways.

"I'll meet you back at the fleet," Luke said over his comm.

"_Be careful Luke," _Padme told him. He smiled.

"I will mom," he replied.

"_Hurry back. The alliance should be assembled by then," _Leia said.

"I will," Luke replied.

"_May the Force be with you son," _Anakin said.

"You too dad," Luke said, as he shut the comm off. Artoo whirled.

"That's right Artoo, we're going to the Degobah system. I've got a promise to keep...to an old friend," Luke said, as he set the course.

* * *

Padme and Anakin stood by a window on the Falcon, watching the stars streak past them in hyperspace. Padme and Leia had changed already and Padme was now wearing one of her white battle uniforms that she kept on the Falcon. She leaned into his embrace, as he feathered kisses along her neck.

"You know, about that outfit..." he smirked. She rolled her eyes.

"Oh please, you hated it. You kept shooting death glares to every male in that place," Padme teased.

"I hated that they were staring at you. I didn't say that I hated the way you looked in it, because I definitely didn't," he teased. She turned in his embrace and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Are you saying that you'd like me to wear it for just you?" Padme asked. Anakin made a face, like he was pondering it for a moment.

"It's tempting, but I think I prefer you in that sexy little negligee you wore the other night. You can wear things like _that_ anytime," he teased, as he captured her lips in a passionate kiss. She giggled, before losing herself in his kiss. Anakin slanted his mouth over hers, kissing her deeply. Padme eagerly returned his kiss, moving her lips passionately over his. Their mouths collided in searing, passionate kisses for a few long moments, until an incessant beeping interrupted them. They pulled apart, realizing that it was a signal that they were coming out of hyperspace. They joined hands and made their way back to the cabin to strap in. They had arrived at the Alliance fleet location...


	46. The Forest Moon of Endor

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I just play in my own little AU corner.

AN: Here's chapter 46! Thanks for all the great reviews. Enjoy and let me know what you think!

The Awakening: The Revised Edition

Chapter 46: The Forest Moon of Endor

Several TIE fighters swarmed around the small shuttle, which carried the Emperor. The Shuttle began its descent into the docking bay on the Death Star II. The shuttle landed and the Emperor's red guards descended the ramp first. Vader and the other officers around him knelt, as the Emperor slowly hobbled down the ramp.

"Rise my friend," Emperor Palpatine ordered.

"The Death Star will be completed on schedule," Vader reported.

"You have done well, Lord Vader. And now, I sense you wish to continue your search for the Skywalkers," Palpatine said, knowingly.

"Yes my Master," Vader answered.

"Patience my friend. In time, they will seek you out. They are still living on that feeble hope that there is good in you. But we both know that isn't so. When Anakin and Luke come, you will bring them before me. The Chosen one is strong, but he will fall to our power and this time, he will die. As for they boy, he has grown strong. We will use his anger over the deaths of his family members and then he will be one of us!" Palpatine cackled.

"As you wish," Vader replied.

"Everything is proceeding as I have foreseen it," Palpatine said, his sinister laugh echoing around them.

* * *

Luke arrived on Degobah and found that Obi-Wan, Mace and Ahsoka were already there with the old Master. They all sat in Master Yoda's hovel around the fire, as the old Master hobbled around and then finally got into his bed. Luke watched Mace cover him with the blanket and noticed that the Master looked sickly. Yoda noticed his gaze.

"Do I look so old to young eyes?" Yoda asked Luke, who was looking at him worriedly.

"No, of course not," Luke fibbed. Obi-Wan allowed himself a small smile, as Yoda half chuckled, half coughed.

"I do...yes I do," Yoda sputtered.

"When nine hundred years old you reach, look as good you will not, hmmm..." Yoda chuckled, as he laid in his bed.

"Master…save your strength," Mace requested.

"Know that my time is near, you do, my old friend. Speak I must, before gone from this world, I am," Yoda said. Ahsoka lowered her head sadly, as she realized that he was dying.

"Soon, rest I will. Forever sleep...earned it I have," Yoda said.

"But Master Yoda, you can't die," Luke said.

"Strong in the Force I am, but not that strong. Twilight is upon me and night must fall. The way of the Force, it is," Yoda rasped.

"But I've come back to finish my trials," Luke replied.

"Complete your trials are. Finished them under your father's guidance and tutelage, you have. Knows this, he does," Yoda replied. Ahsoka gave him a reassuring smile.

"Then I am a Jedi," Luke stated. Yoda coughed.

"Not yet. One thing remains. Confront Vader, you and your father must. Knows this too, Anakin does. The Chosen One, your father is. But need you, he will," Yoda said. Luke listened intently, as Yoda continued.

"Remember, a Jedi's strength flows from the Force. Beware, anger, fear, aggression–the dark side are they. Once start down the dark path, forever dominate your destiny, it will. Do...not under...estimate...the power of the Emperor. The last...of the Jedi...you all are. Pass on...what you have...learned," Yoda rasped, as he slowly passed away. The little Jedi Master's body disappeared into the living Force. Luke bowed his head and Obi-Wan and Ahsoka placed a hand on each of his shoulders, as they shared a mourning silence. Mace rose from his seat, clearly deeply effected by the loss of Yoda. He quietly left the hovel to mourn alone.

* * *

Leia sighed deeply, as she finished dressing and prepared to attend the upcoming meeting where the Alliance leaders would be discussing the formulating plan that was in the making to strike against the Empire. She knew that this would be the beginning of their final stand. She knew that meant her father and twin brother would soon go to confront Vader. Though she knew that this was something they had to do and something she knew was coming, she was nervous for them. Scared even and she knew her mother was deeply scared as well. And then there was Han. Since rescuing him and leaving Tatooine, she had been avoiding him like the plague. Last time they had been together, she had told him that she loved him and she received a simple "I know" as her answer. She could feel that Han loved her, but he had yet to tell her so and she was afraid that he might be having second thoughts about her. She knew she was probably being paranoid, but she was very new when it came to all this relationship stuff. She needed advice. She needed her mother. But as Leia opened the door to exit her quarters, she found Han there, waiting for her.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Anakin asked, as he came up behind her. They were in their quarters aboard the main Alliance vessel and getting ready for the meeting where they would discuss their next course of action. Anakin only hoped that meant that they had learned the location of the Death Star II. She turned to him and nodded. She was dressed in one of her white battle uniforms and he knew that meant that she would insist on being a part of whatever team they formed to go disable the shield, assuming that they knew where it was being operated from. Normally that would have made him nervous for her safety, but he actually was going to prefer it if both she and Leia were with him on this one. He didn't trust leaving them on one of the ships that could come under enemy fire. And while he was overly protective and worried about her safety constantly, she was a formidable woman, a warrior Queen, which was one of the many things he loved about her. His angel was tougher than most men, even some Jedi males that he had served with over the years and his little princess was her mother's daughter in this respect.

"You're going to face him soon," she said knowingly, her tone deeply worried. He nodded.

"There is a very dark disturbance in the Force. In what is likely a rare occurrence, I am sensing that Vader and the Emperor are in the same place right now and for once, it's not on Coruscant. If the Emperor has left the Capital, then we won't get another chance like this," Anakin responded. She nodded, knowing he was right, and swallowed the lump in her throat.

"I know…I know it's not right of me to ask you to promise me that you'll come back to me, because I know you will if everything goes your way…but I…" she said, but he put his finger to her lips and then kissed her tenderly.

"I will promise to come back to you. I will do everything in my power to make sure of it. We've come this far, angel and there is no way I'm going to let us be torn apart, certainly not by evil. They will try and they will fail," Anakin assured her. She gazed into his cerulean pools and threw her arms around him, as she kissed him with fervent passion. He responded with equal fervor and moved his lips passionately over hers.

"I love you, my angel," he rasped, as they drew air into their starved lungs.

"I love you too, my handsome protector," she replied, as their lips met again.

Anakin suddenly pulled away, perplexing her, and closed his eyes. Padme looked at him with concern, as he put a hand to his forehead.

"Ani, what is it?" Padme asked, as she placed her hands on his shoulders.

"It's Master Yoda. He's gone," Anakin replied.

"Oh Ani," she cried, as she hugged him tightly and they mourned the small Jedi Master that they had known and loved, despite disagreements they had with him over the years. Anakin hadn't always seen eye to eye with Yoda, but he respected him greatly and Anakin suspected, or rather hoped, he had gained the small Grand Master's respect as well.

* * *

Leia tried to hide the surprise on her face, as the man that all her uncertainties surrounded, was face to face with her.

"Hi," Han said simply.

"Hi," Leia parroted, albeit more nervously.

"Thought maybe we should talk," Han continued.

"About what?" Leia stammered, trying to play dumb, but the catch in her voice gave her away.

"You know what, Princess," Han replied.

"I'm not sure I do. Last I remember was I told you that I loved you and you proceeded to reply with a simple, "I know". I've been pondering exactly what that's supposed to mean for some time now and I'm still not sure," Leia replied.

"Come on Princess…Leia," he corrected himself, before continuing.

"Do I really have to spell it out for you?" he asked. Leia huffed, her temper inching closer to a boiling point. He was such a Nerfherder sometimes and by the All Mighty Force, he infuriated the living Sith out of her sometimes. He was reckless, egotistical, rugged, handsome…she stopped her train of thought in its tracks. She crossed her arms over her chest and her chocolate stare bore holes through him, as she met his gaze.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, you do," Leia demanded. He snorted in annoyance.

"I thought that kiss we shared said it all," he boasted.

"Which one?" she asked.

"Both," he smugly.

"Perhaps they did, but I want to hear it from your lips," Leia demanded. Han shrugged.

"Fine, Princess bossy, you need me to prove it, then I will," Han shot back. Leia waited, half expecting him to make some wisecrack and put on his tough guy act. And she was prepared with a fiery tirade. But what she wasn't expecting was exactly what she asked for.

"I love you too," Han said, as sincerely and heartfelt as any words she had ever heard come from his lips. Suddenly, as she looked at him in surprise, she was apprehensive. She trembled, as he put his hands on her shoulders. The old, detached Leia urged her to push him away, telling her that there was no room for love in the life of a politician sworn to serve the people. But then she remembered her mother's words and how she had faced the same thing when she had fallen in love with her father.

"_Sweetheart, maybe Han isn't the man you imagined yourself being with, but you'll know in your heart when it's true love. And the more you fight it, the more miserable you'll be. I kept pushing your father away at first, but when I finally gave in, I found true and amazing love like I never thought possible. I'm more happy than I ever imagined I could be and despite what they tell you, you can serve your people and be with the man you love," _

"Well, there you have it. I said it," he said, gazing down at her.

"You're speechless? Didn't think that was possible with you," he joked, but then was thrown completely off guard when she threw herself into his arms and kissed him as passionately as he'd ever been kissed. Surprise melted away and he kissed her back, just as passionately. There was more they had to say and more they had to talk about, but for now, giving into what their heart's desired was all they wanted at the moment.

* * *

An hour later, the Alliance members gathered together in the main conference room.

"Well, look at you...a General!" Han said, as Lando approached him.

"Yeah, someone must have told them about some of my exploits," Lando replied, with a smile.

"Well, don't look at me. I just told them you were a decent pilot," Han replied. Mon Mothma brought the meeting to order.

"The Emperor has made a critical error and the time for attack has come. Using the information brought to us by Bothan spies, we were able to pinpoint the location of the Death Star II. We have also learned that the Emperor himself is overseeing the construction of this Death Star. Many Bothans died to bring us this information," Mon Mothma said sadly, before continuing. A display was brought to life over the situation table. Anakin and Padme glanced at each other, as the vibrations in the Force Anakin had felt earlier confirmed his feeling.

"The Death Star is orbiting the forest moon of Endor. The weapons are not yet operational, but it does have a defense mechanism. It is protected by an energy shield and once down, our fighters can fly into the super structure and take out the main reactor. General Calrissian will be leading the assault," Mon continued.

"Good luck…" Han said, tossing a sideways glance at him.

You're gonna need it," Han added. General Nadine stepped forward to continue.

"We have stolen a small Imperial shuttle. A strike team will journey to Endor and take out the shield," Nadine said.

"I wonder who they found to pull that off?" Leia whispered to Han.

"General Skywalker, General Solo, is your strike team ready?" Nadine asked. Leia looked at Han and her Father incredulously

"Our strike team is assembled, but we don't have a command crew for the shuttle yet, besides Rex, Han and myself," Anakin replied. Chewie rawled.

"It's gonna be rough pal, didn't want to speak for ya," Han told him. He rawled again.

"That's one," Han said.

"You can definitely count me in. General Skywalker is not leaving me behind on this one," Padme said.

"Me too," Leia said.

"We're with you too," Luke said, as he, Obi-Wan and Ahsoka arrived. Leia jumped up and hugged her twin brother and Ahsoka Padme was next, hugging all three of them. Artoo whirled in excitement, as they were reunited and began preparing for the upcoming mission.

"Exciting is hardly the word I'd chose," Threepio retorted.

* * *

Han looked longingly at his ship.

"Listen, take her. You need all the help you can get. She's the fastest ship in the fleet," Han insisted.

"All right. Look, I know what she means to you. She won't get a scratch," Lando replied. Han nodded and then pointed his index finger at Lando.

"I got your word, not a scratch!" Han insisted. Lando laughed.

"Will you get going, you pirate!" Lando retorted.

"Good luck," Han said.

"You too," Lando replied.

The command crew boarded the shuttle and Han looked forlornly at the Falcon.

"Hey, are you awake?" Leia asked.

"I'm fine. I'm just have a feeling, like I'm not going to see her again," Han replied. Leia patted his shoulder.

"Let's go General," she replied, as the boarded the stolen Imperial shuttle. Han and Anakin took the controls, taking them out of the docking bay.

"Okay, let's see what this piece of junk can do," Han said. Anakin flipped the switch.

"Hang on," he said, as he jumped them to hyperspace.

* * *

"What is thy bidding, my Master," Vader asked, as he bowed before Sidious.

"The fleet has been sent to the far side of Endor. There they will stay until called for," Palpatine said.

"What of the Rebel fleet massing near Sullust?" Vader asked.

"It is of no concern. Soon, the Rebel fleet will be crushed. Anakin Skywalker will die and young Luke will be one of us. Your work is done here my friend. Go out to the command ship and await my orders," Palpatine said. Vader bowed.

"Yes my Master," he said, as he left the Emperor's chambers. Sidious wore a feral grin, as his apprentice left.

"I will enjoy watching you suffer again Anakin, but this time, I'll make sure you take your last breath at my feet," Sidious snarled evilly, as he turned in his chair and proceeded to gaze out the view window in his chamber.

* * *

_Sometime later…_

The shuttle Tyderium exited hyperspace and slowly approached Endor.

"If they don't go for this, we'll have to get out of here pretty quickly," Han said.

"Don't worry, we should be fine," Anakin replied. Han nodded and opened the comm, as they were hailed.

"_Unidentified shuttle, state your course," _the officer from the Death Star ordered.

"This is shuttle Tyderium, forest moon of Endor. Requesting deactivation of the shield," Han said.

"_Transmit the clearance code," _Captain Piett ordered.

"Now we find out if that code is worth the price we paid," Leia said.

"It'll work...it'll work," Han insisted, as he transmitted the code to the flagship.

"Vader's on that ship," Luke stated.

"Don't get jittery Luke," Han replied.

"No, he's right. Mask your presence," Obi-Wan told the other three Jedi. Anakin masked his presence as well as Padme and Leia's, but knew Vader might be able to sense him or Luke anyway. Padme clasped her hands in his, as they waited.

"Keep your distance Chewie, but don't look like your keeping your distance," Han instructed. Chewie rawled in confusion.

"I don't know, fly casual," Han replied.

* * *

"Where is that shuttle going?" Vader asked.

"It's a parts and technical crew headed for the forest moon of Endor," Piett said.

"Do they have a code clearance?" Vader asked.

"It's an old code my Lord, but it checks out. I was about to clear them," Piett said. Vader looked out the view window at the shuttle.

"Shall I hold them?" Piett asked.

"No, leave them to me. I'll deal with them myself," Vader said.

"Very well my Lord, carry on," Piett ordered.

* * *

"They're not going for it," Han fretted.

"_Shuttle Tyderium, continue your present course. Deactivation of the shield is commencing," _Piett told them. Han smiled. They all breathed a sigh of relief.

"See, I told you it'd work," Han said. The shuttle continued on and landed on Endor. The strike team was there too, having infiltrated the planet as well.

As they disembarked, they took in their surroundings.

"Where do we start?" Luke asked.

"We need to find the base where they're operating the shield," Anakin suggested.

"We should probably meet up with the strike team and split up so we can cover more ground," Rex suggested.

"Agreed. You and Ahsoka can lead the search with them and the rest of us will go the opposite direction," Anakin said. They nodded in agreement and soon met up with the strike team, at which point, Rex and Ahsoka led them on their search, while Anakin led the way in their direction, until they came upon a small detachment of Storm Troopers at a small check in station.

"If they spot us, this will all be over real quick," Han said.

"Should we go around?" Leia asked.

"Padme, Obi-Wan and I will go around this way and take care of the ones over there. You take care of these guys," Anakin ordered, as he took Padme's hand and led her and Obi-Wan in the other direction.

"Chewie and I'll take care of these two," Han said.

"Quietly, there might be more of them," Luke warned. Han smiled.

"Hey, it's me," he stated. Luke and Leia exchanged amused glances. Han carefully snuck up on the trooper, but a twig suddenly snapped under his foot. The trooper spun around and hit Han, knocking him down.

"Go for help!" the trooper called to his partner.

"Great," Luke said, as he and Leia ran to stop the trooper.

"There are two more over there!" Leia called.

"I see them, wait Leia!" Luke called, as he jumped on the back of the speeder bike behind her and they sped off after them.

"Jam their comlinks, center switch," Luke said. Leia pressed it and moved alongside one of them. They began ramming each other, back and forth. Finally, when they were steady enough, Luke jumped on the back of the other one. He shoved the trooper off and took control.

"You keep on that one. I'll take these two!" Luke called, as he braked and let two pass him. He shot at one and managed to cause him to crash into a tree, while he kept on the other.

Leia pressed the throttle down faster and came up alongside the one she was chasing. He rammed her violently, before taking out his blaster and shooting at her. He managed to knock Leia off her speeder bike and it crashed. Leia cried out, as she was thrown into the nearby brush. Fortunately, the trooper wasn't paying attention and crashed into a tree himself, killing him. Leia fell unconscious.

Luke and the last trooper were side to side. Seeing the danger of the oncoming trees, Luke jumped off. The trooper circled around and came back at him. Luke ignited his light saber and blocked the oncoming blast fired by the Trooper. As the trooper passed by, he sliced off the nose of the speeder bike, causing him trooper to go spiraling wildly into a tree. Luke extinguished his saber and headed back to meet up with the others, unaware that Leia was not coming.

* * *

Han, Anakin, Padme, and Obi-Wan waited impatiently for Luke and Leia to return.

"Master Ani, there's someone coming," Threepio said. Anakin took his light saber from his belt, but quickly put it away when they saw it was Luke.

"Luke," Padme called.

"Where's Leia?" Han asked.

"She didn't come back?" Luke asked.

"No, she didn't come back," Anakin said.

"I thought she was with you," Han said.

"We got separated," Luke explained.

"All right, let's go look for her. I can still sense her tremor so she's probably just hiding from the Troopers or lost," Anakin reasoned calmly, as they traveled off into the forest. Things had decidedly become more complicated.

* * *

A jittery little Ewok poked at Leia's unconscious form with his spear. She woke up suddenly, frightening the little creature.

"Cut it out," Leia snapped. The Ewok pointed his spear at her and she put her hands up.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Leia assured the little creature, as she pulled herself to her feet and looked around. She knew it was best to try and stay put, which would make it easier for her family to find her.

"Well, looks like I'm stuck here. The problem is, I'm not sure where here is," Leia said, as she sat down on a log. She patted the spot next to her.

"Come here and sit down. I'm not going to hurt you. You want something to eat?" Leia asked, as she pulled out a ration stick. The little creature timidly put its spear down and sat down beside her and began munching on the food she had given him. Leia removed her helmet and the little creature got spooked again.

"You're a jittery little thing. It's a hat, it's not going to hurt you," Leia assured him, as she held it out for him to see. Suddenly, the little creature began to hear noises and looked to the sky.

"Freeze, get up!" a trooper said, aiming his blaster at her.

"Go get your ride and take her back to base," the trooper called to his partner. The Ewok smacked him in the leg and Leia kneed him in the groin, dropping him to the ground. She picked up his blaster and shot the one that was trying to leave on his speeder. The other stumbled to stand and made an attempt to lunge at her, sealing his fate, as she was forced to shoot him as well. She realized it probably wouldn't be long before more of them came along, so it would be impossible to stay there. But she didn't worry too much, because she knew her parents would be able to find her, no matter what.

"Come on, let's get out of here," Leia said, as she started in one direction. But the creature insisted that they go the other way, so Leia followed him. It was his planet, so she decided that he might know a better and more importantly, a path free of any Imperial company.

* * *

Vader entered Palpatine's Throne Room, sometime later, despite his Master's orders to remain at his post.

"I told you to remain on the command ship," Palpatine stated.

"A small band of rebels has infiltrated the moon," Vader reported.

"Yes, I know," Palpatine replied.

"My father and brother are with them," Vader stated.

"Are you sure?" Palpatine asked.

"I have felt them," Vader replied. Palpatine turned to look at him curiously.

"I wonder if your feelings on this matter are clear," Palpatine questioned.

"They are clear," Vader insisted.

"You will go wait for them on the moon," Palpatine ordered.

"They will come to me," Vader said.

"Yes, their compassion for you will cause them to seek you out. Then, you will bring them to me," Palpatine ordered.

"Yes my Master," Vader said, with a bow.

* * *

After scouring the forest for about an hour, Luke stumbled across Leia's helmet, which instantly struck fear into his heart.

"Luke!" Anakin called him over. There in the brush, was wreckage of a speeder bike.

"I found this," Luke said, as he handed her helmet to his father.

"I'm sorry master Ani, but Artoo can find no trace of Princess Leia," Threepio said.

"Ani, she's okay, right? You can still sense her?" Padme asked.

"She's still here angel, we'll find her," Anakin assured her, as he wrapped his arm around her waist. Chewie rawled, as he approached a dead animal hanging in the air from some vines.

"It's nothing, it's just a dead animal Chewie," Han said, as the group approached him. Chewie began pulling on it.

"No, wait Chewie, don't!" Luke called. But it was too late. The trap was sprung and they were all swooped up in a huge net.

"Nice work, always thinking with your stomach!" Han scolded. Chewie rawled miserably.

"Han, can you reach my light saber?" Anakin asked.

"Yeah," Han replied, as he began swinging them, trying to reach someone's light saber. Artoo was impatient, however, and began sawing through the rope with his cutting tools.

"I don't think that's such a good idea Artoo. It's a very long drooop!" Threepio yelled, as they all dropped to the ground, landing unceremoniously in a heap.

"Oh, I'm getting much too old for this," Obi-Wan grumbled, as he struggled to get up.

"A little warning would have been nice Artoo," Anakin chided the droid, as he helped Padme up.

Suddenly, many strange little creatures began to surround them. They looked around in confusion, as the little creatures pointed their spears.

"They're Ewoks," Padme said.

"Ewoks?" Obi-Wan asked.

"They're native to this moon," Padme replied. One pointed a spear in Han's face and he shoved it away.

"Hey, point that thing someplace else," Han said, annoyed. The creature jabbed it at him.

"Hey!" Han grabbed it in annoyance.

"Careful," Luke said, holding him back.

"Oh my head," Threepio complained, as he sat up. The little creatures ooohed and aaahed, before they began chanting and worshiping. They looked around in confusion, as Threepio began speaking to them.

"Do you understand what they're saying?" Luke asked.

"Of course, remember I am fluent in..." Han cut him off, not in the mood for his rambling.

"What are you telling them?" Han asked.

"Hello I think. I could be mistaken, because they are using a very primitive dialect, but I think they think I am some sort of God," Threepio said. Anakin snickered and Han had to bite back a sarcastic comment.

"I've seen everything now," Obi-Wan said, with an amused shake of his head. Han smirked.

"Well, why don't you use your Devine influence and get us out of this," Han ordered.

"I'm sorry sir, but that just wouldn't be proper," Threepio replied.

"Proper?" Han huffed.

"Han's right Threepio, get us out of this. You may be a God, but I still built you. I can take you apart too," Anakin threatened.

"Ani," Padme chided.

"There's no need for threats master Ani," Threepio said.

"Why you..." Han said, as he prepared to lunge at Threepio. But the little creatures spears stopped him.

"My mistake...he's an old friend of mine," Han explained. Anakin sighed.

"Well, I guess we're going with them," Anakin said.

"Why? Let's just blast them and be done with this," Han complained.

"They're not bad. Their home has been invaded. We're the strangers, just like the Imperials. But if we show them that we're not bad like the others, we will have nothing to fear from them. And we may just find Leia along the way," Anakin reasoned. Han scoffed.

"Fine, but they better be careful where they're pointing those spears. And maybe they're not evil, but they're not very smart if they think Goldenrod is a God," Han complained. Anakin and Padme shared an amused smile, as they joined hands and allowed themselves to be led away by the small native creatures.


	47. Ambush

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I just created my own little AU corner to play in.

AN: Here's chapter 47! Thanks for all the great reviews! Enjoy and let me know what you think!

The Awakening: The Revised Edition

Chapter 47: Ambush

The tribe of Ewoks carried Threepio back to their village in a chair they had built for him. Anakin, Obi-Wan, Han, Luke, Chewie, and Artoo were tied up and were being carried back to the Ewok village on stakes.

"I'm gonna kill yur droid!" Han yelled at Anakin.

"Get in line," Anakin retorted, as he gazed toward his wife. She was the only one not tied up and was allowed to follow them freely.

"Threepio, please, you have to get them to release everyone," Padme pleaded.

"I have tried Mistress, but it seems they are quite intent on having prisoners," Threepio replied. It seemed that they felt obviously threatened by males, being that the Imperial invaders on their planet were largely male. But they seemed to love Padme. Anakin guessed that even though they were primitive creatures, they sensed the motherly warmth in her. He could hardly blame them.

"I have a really bad feeling about this," Han said, as he watched the creatures mill about around them.

"You and me both. This is all your fault Anakin," Obi-Wan griped. Anakin rolled his eyes.

"How is this my fault?" Anakin retorted.

"Because whenever I go on a mission with you, we end up in some despicable situation like this," Obi-Wan replied.

"Oh yes, like the time you fell into that nest of Gondarks and I had to rescue you. Oh, and then there was the time where you thought it would be a good idea to crash through Padme's window and go flying around Coruscant hanging from an assassin droid, in which I had to save you from falling to your death. And don't even get me started on Cato-Neimodia. Face it master, trouble finds the both of us really well," Anakin replied.

"That business on Cato-Neimodia did not count," Obi-Wan replied. Their chatter died down, as one of the Ewoks spoke to Threepio.

"What did he say?" Han asked.

"I'm rather embarrassed. It seems that all of you are to be the main course at a banquet in my honor," Threepio said.

"Threepio, you have to tell them to let them go. Tell them that they're my family," Padme pleaded. Suddenly, Leia emerged from one of the makeshift houses in the trees and hurried down to them.

"Leia!" Anakin said, relieved that she was okay. Padme hugged her daughter and they tried to reach their loved ones, only to be blocked by the Ewoks.

"But this is my family, Threepio, tell them," Leia insisted. Threepio spoke in the ancient dialogue, trying to explain it to them, but it did not seem to deter them at all.

"Somehow, I don't think that helped," Han said, as he started to try and blow out the flame on the torches. The little Ewoks marched around them, happily going about their business and that business was going to be cooking their prisoners. Luke and Anakin exchanged glances and Anakin nodded.

"Threepio, tell them that if they don't release us, you'll become angry and use your magic," Anakin said.

"But Master Ani..." Anakin cut him off sternly.

"Just tell them!" Anakin said impatiently. Threepio began speaking in their language believe him.

"See, I told you they wouldn't believe me," Threepio said. Anakin reached deeply into the Force and lifted Threepio's chair into the air. He floated him around above the Ewoks, frightening and startling them. Threepio repeated his commands and promised to get angry if they did not obey him.

Now thoroughly convinced, the Ewoks chopped through the ropes and released them. Leia ran to Han and they kissed passionately. Padme smiled at her daughter, glad she was happy, as her husband took her in his arms. Anakin looked a little uneasy at seeing his little girl in the arms of a man, but he knew Han was a good man and that he would take care of her. Padme smiled at him and kissed him tenderly, knowing what he was thinking. The rest of the Skywalkers gathered around Leia and embraced her.

"Thanks Threepio," Luke joked, knowing that the droid actually believed he had performed magic.

"I never knew I had it in me," Threepio replied.

* * *

Later, nightfall was upon the planet and the Ewoks gathered around Threepio inside one of the larger huts. Anakin and Padme cuddled together in the corner, as Threepio began telling the Ewoks their story And judging by his sound effects at this particular point in the story, he was starting with Geonosis. It was often the story they told to Jaden at bedtime. Their young son loved to hear of his adventures as a Jedi and of course, their romance was very much a part of those adventures that were so long ago to most and yet not so long ago to them. And as Threepio continued his tale of wicked Sith Lords, valiant Jedi Knights, one Clone with the will to reject his programming, and of course a beautiful Senator, it reminded Anakin of what was coming and what he must do.

He looked down at his beautiful wife, as he threaded his fingers in her long curls. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her forehead. She glanced up at him and a look of concern washed over her features. He took her hand and led her outside where they could be alone. It was dark, but torches dimly lit their surroundings in the sea of trees that was around them.

Threepio finished his story and the Ewok leader spoke to them in their ancient tongue. Threepio nodded, as the little creatures began to whoop and holler.

"We are now members of their tribe," Threepio announced.

"Just what I've always wanted," Han joked, as he stood up and approached Threepio.

"Their scouts will show us the quickest way to the shield generator," Threepio said.

"How far is it?" Han asked.

"I don't know," Threepio replied.

"Ask them," Han said. Threepio turned back, but Han tapped his shoulder.

"Get us some fresh supplies," Han ordered. Threepio turned back again, but Han stopped him.

"Try to get our weapons back," Han ordered. Threepio turned back again and Han stopped him.

"Hurry up, I ain't got all day," Han said.

* * *

"What is it Ani?" she asked.

"Vader's here...on this moon," Anakin stated. Padme stepped closer and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"What are you going to do?" Padme asked timidly, knowing she would not like the answer.

"Luke and I must confront Vader. I've felt him and so has Luke, so it's likely that Vader has sensed us as well. As long as we stay here, we're endangering the success of the mission," Anakin said. Padme clung to him and rested her head against his chest.

"I don't want you to go," Padme whispered.

"I know angel, but you know I must. If there is any good in him, I'll find it. And if not, then I will have to destroy him. He will likely bring us before the Emperor, which is just what I want him to do. It's time that Palpatine paid for all the pain and suffering he's caused to this galaxy," Anakin said. Tears fell freely down her cheeks now.

"Please don't cry, my love," Anakin said, as he swept her into his arms.

"Promise me that you'll come back to me," Padme sniffed.

"I promise angel. And if it's not meant to be, then I'll always be with you," Anakin replied. Padme choked back a sob.

"No, you have to come back. I need you, our babies need you," Padme pleaded.

"I need you too. And I will do everything in my power to return to you. Nothing will keep us apart," Anakin promised, as he hugged her tightly and saw Luke and Leia approaching behind her. As they broke apart, Padme wiped her tears away and Luke hugged her.

"Please be careful," Padme pleaded with him.

"I will mom. I love you," Luke said.

"I love you too sweetie," Padme replied. Leia hugged her father tightly.

"Mom's right, you better come back to us daddy," Leia said.

"I will princess, I love you," Anakin said.

"I love you too," Leia said, as she choked back tears. Leia moved to say goodbye to her brother and Padme moved back to Anakin. He hugged her tightly again and buried his face in her curls. He pulled back a bit and leaned down, bringing his lips to hers again. Slowly, he deepened the passionate kiss. Anakin moved his lips passionately and sensually over hers, memorizing her taste. Padme's knees went weak, as she felt him touch her soul with all the love he held for her in his being. His strong arms held her up, as he plundered her mouth, letting his unbridled passion for her take over for a few precious moments. Reluctantly, they finally broke the kiss.

"I love you," Padme said breathlessly.

"I love you too, my angel," Anakin replied, as he turned away. Anakin and Luke shared a quick goodbye with Obi-Wan, before leaving to seek out Vader.

"What's going on?" Han asked, as he stepped out.

"Daddy and Luke went to confront Vader," Leia said, as she let him wrap his arms around her. Obi-Wan put his hand on Padme's shoulder.

"It will be okay Padme. Anakin and Luke will fulfill the prophecy and then they will return to us," Obi-Wan said.

"Thank you Obi-Wan," Padme replied. She knew they had their own mission to fulfill. They would soon meet back up with Rex, Ahsoka, and the rest of the strike team to take out the shield. That was their mission.

* * *

Rex paced impatiently in the camp they had set up for the night. They had lost contact with Anakin and the others hours ago and they were worried, for their comlinks had gone silent. But suddenly, he had a spark of hope, as he heard his comlink chime once again at last. Ahsoka was on her feet and beside him in an instant, as he answered.

"Anakin, what in blazes took you so long. Do you know how worried we are?"

Rex scolded.

_"Sorry Mom, we ran into a small complication in the jungle, but we're all fine, though I don't think we'll be home in time for dinner,"_ Anakin joked. Rex sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Very funny, where are you?" Rex asked.

"You're going to face him, aren't you Master? I can sense it and I have sensed him too," Ahsoka said, worry lacing her voice.

_"You know we must do this, Ahsoka,"_ Anakin replied.

"Master, you have to let me come with you and Luke," Ahsoka insisted.

_"I need you where you are, young one. I'm so proud of you Ahsoka. You watched over Leia for me all these years and now I need to look after Leia and Padme again, as well as help Obi-Wan and Rex get the shield down. That mission is perhaps more important than the one Luke and I are about to embark on. I just want you to know that I love you as if you were my own daughter and I always have,"_ Anakin said.

"Master, stop it, you're talking like you're not coming back!" Ahsoka snapped.

_"No, I'm just being prepared for any possibility, just in case. I'll do everything I can to make it back, but if things don't go my way, I just want you to know,"_ Anakin replied.

"Master, you better come back and that goes double for you Luke," Ahsoka demanded.

_"Don't worry big sister, we'll both be back, I promise,"_ Luke told her.

"You two better or we'll be coming up there after you," Rex told them.

_"We will, but this is our mission and you two have an important one as well. Help Obi-Wan, because we all know how good he is at getting caught, look out for my girls and each other. We'll see you soon,"_ Anakin said.

"Master…be careful and I love you," Ahsoka said. She could hear the smile in his voice even over the static filled comlink.

_"I love you too Snips. May the Force be with you,"_ Anakin replied, as the comlink went silent.

"And you, Master," Ahsoka whispered, as Rex put his hand on her shoulder.

"Come on, let's meet up with Obi-Wan and the others. We have a shield to take down," Rex said. Ahsoka nodded and they went back to work.

* * *

Inside his shuttle, Darth Vader waited for the commander to report to him, though he could already sense the bright, powerful presence in the Force that was now upon his shuttle. The steal metal door opened and there stood Anakin and Luke Skywalker, hands shackled.

"These are the rebels that surrendered to us," the officer said, as he and four storm troopers escorted their prisoners inside the shuttle.

"While they deny that there are more rebels, I believe they are lying. I await your permission to conduct a search. They were armed only with these," the officer said, as he handed the two light sabers to Vader.

"Good work Commander, conduct your search for their companions," Vader ordered. The Officer nodded.

"The Emperor has been expecting you," Vader said, as they walked.

"I know...son," Anakin replied. Vader glanced at him in silence.

"So, you are still holding on to that feeble hope that I am your son. You should accept that I am not and never will be," Vader replied.

"I accept only that you should have been born as Aiden Skywalker," Anakin replied.

"That name has no meaning to me and never did. There is no good in me father, so stop wasting your time trying to save me," Vader spat. Anakin turned to look at him.

"Then my first son is truly dead," Anakin replied. Vader was silent for a moment.

"You are both powerful indeed," Vader said, as he inspected each of their sabers.

"But you know nothing of true power. The Emperor will show you the true nature of the dark side, Luke. He is your Master now. And you will not escape him again my dear father. This time you will meet your destiny," Vader said coldly.

"I will not turn," Luke insisted.

"Then you will suffer the same fate the Emperor has planned for your father as well!" Vader said harshly, as the shuttle took off en route to the Death Star that loomed in the near distance.

* * *

Rex and Ahsoka met up with the others around dawn and they gathered near the base the Ewok scouts had led them to.

Chewie motioned Han, Leia, Padme, and Obi-Wan to the ridge where he was kneeling. They watched, as an Imperial shuttle took off from the platform, heading for the Death Star. Leia surveyed the heavily guarded premises.

"This is not going to be easy," she said.

"Chewie and I have gotten into more heavily guarded places than this," Han replied. One of the Ewoks spoke to Threepio.

"What's he saying?" Padme asked.

"He says there is a secret entrance on the other side of the ridge," Threepio announced.

"Then that's where we're going," Ahsoka stated.

* * *

The Rebel fleet gathered at the meeting point.

"We're in position. All fighters are accounted for," Lando announced from the Millennium Falcon.

"Prepare for the jump to hyperspace," Admiral Ackbar ordered from his large ship. Nien Nunb, Lando's co-pilot, mumbled something beside him.

"Don't worry, they'll have that shield down," Lando insisted

"Or this will be the shortest offense ever," Lando mumbled.

"All craft...make the jump to hyperspace," Ackbar ordered. The entire rebel fleet made the successful jump.

* * *

Rex, Ahsoka, Han, Leia, Padme, Obi-Wan, and the rest of the strike team quietly and carefully made their way to the other side of the ridge. The secret entrance was in sight.

"A back door, good idea. There's only four of them," Han said.

"It only takes one to sound the alarm," Leia argued.

"Then we'll do it real quiet-like," Han replied. The Ewoks conversed among each other and decided to send one to create a diversion. Before anyone knew it, one of the little Ewoks was already headed for the troopers.

"Excuse me Miss Padme, but I'm afraid one of our fury friends has gone and done something rather rash," Threepio said.

"Oh no," Leia said.

"Blast! There goes any chance of a surprise attack," Obi-Wan said, as he clipped his saber back on his belt. The little creature climbed on one of their speeder bikes and took off through the forest.

"After him!" the commanding trooper ordered. Three of them hopped on their bikes to chase him down. Han smiled.

"Not bad for a little furball, there's only one left. You stay here," Han pointed at Threepio, as the leaders of the strike team made their move.

"I have decided that we shall stay here," Threepio announced.

* * *

Anakin and Luke, followed by Vader, approached the Emperor's Throne. Palpatine turned to face them, a devious grin on his weathered face. The Emperor raised his hand and the shackles dropped off their wrists.

"You no longer need those. Guards, leave us," Palpatine ordered.

"I'm looking forward to completing your training, young Skywalker," Palpatine said.

"You're a little late. My father has done that already," Luke replied.

"Oh, but this will be a re-education for you...in the ways of the dark side," Palpatine cackled, as Vader handed him the light sabers.

"Their light sabers," Vader said.

"Good...by now you must realize that your brother can never be turned from the dark side. And so shall be the case with you," Palpatine goaded. Anakin clenched his jaw and stepped forward, intending to take Palpatine on himself. But he was suddenly stopped when a ray shield surrounded him.

"I will deal with you in good time Anakin, but for now, I cannot have you interfering," Palpatine said. Anakin glared at the Sith Lord.

"Coward," Anakin spat. Palpatine chuckled.

"No, I'm just simply making sure you don't interfere with my plans even more than you already have. Believe me, I shall soon deal with you myself. I'm looking forward to it," Sidious hissed, as he turned his attention back to Luke.

"You're wrong, I will never turn. And soon, you'll be dead," Luke told him. Palpatine cackled gleefully.

"Oh yes, you're talking about the feeble attack that your Rebel friends are planning. I assure you that we are quite safe from your friends!" Palpatine spat.

"Your overconfidence is your weakness," Luke said.

"And your faith in your friends...and family is yours," Palpatine replied coldly, as he sat back in his Throne.

"Everything is going according to my design. Your friends and family on the moon are walking into a trap, as is your Rebel fleet," Palpatine said. Luke was alarmed and looked at the troubled face of his father.

"It was I who allowed them to know the location of the deflector shield. I assure you that the shield will be quite operational when the arrive," Palpatine goaded, as he cackled.

"Look out there, you have a front row seat to witness the end of the Rebellion. Soon, the Rebel fleet will be destroyed. Your mother and sister have already been captured along with your friends. And soon, they will die as well," Palpatine goaded. Anakin closed his eyes and concentrated on pushing his anger away. He focused his thoughts and feelings on Padme and Leia. He could clearly feel them and they were still okay for the moment. But like Anakin had done so many times when he was younger, Luke was letting his fear and anger overwhelm his senses.

"Yes, I can feel the hate swelling in you. You want this..." Palpatine patted Luke's light saber.

"No Luke, your mother and Leia are still okay. So are Ahsoka, Rex, and Obi-Wan. Don't let him do this. I let him do it to me for years...and I almost ended up in your brother's place because of it," Anakin warned. Palpatine raised his hands and shot Force lightning at Anakin through the ray shield. Anakin cried out in agony, as the painful attack dropped him to his hands and knees. Palpatine cackled evilly.

"I've waited a long time to deliver your death sentence and I will take care of you soon enough," Palpatine told Anakin, before turning back to Luke.

"Take your Jedi weapon. Strike me down with all of your hate and your journey to the dark side will be complete!" Palpatine urged.

"No," Anakin groaned, as he picked himself up off the floor.

"It is unavoidable. It is your destiny, Luke. Don't be weak and pathetic like your father," Palpatine spat.

"No Luke, don't listen to him!" Anakin pleaded. Palpatine snarled and poured more Force lightning into Anakin. He screamed in agony, as the attack threw him to the floor, writhing in agony. The dark emotions swirled powerfully inside Luke, as he witnessed the Emperor torture his father...

* * *

Han quietly approached the remaining trooper. He tapped him on the shoulder and ran.

"Hey!" the trooper called, as he gave chase. He was met with the blasters of the Rebel strike team. Han, Leia, Padme, and Obi-Wan snuck into the back entrance and headed to the control room, where they seized control, while Rex and Ahsoka kept watch. Rex shot the returning Troopers and Ahsoka took care of the ones that got past him. But they were alarmed to see themselves suddenly surrounded by the Imperial Fleet, like someone had alerted all personnel on the planet that they were there, plus some reinforcements.

"Stang…" Rex cursed, as he was forced to surrender.

"The whole thing was a trap…this entire mission…" Ahsoka said, as dread filled her, especially when she thought of her Master and Luke, who were in the hands of the Emperor now.

* * *

_At the control panel…_

Han opened the panel and started working to get the door open.

"Han, hurry, the fleet will be here any moment," Leia said. But it was too late, as they were all surrounded by the Imperial Fleet.

"Freeze Rebel scum," the commanding officer ordered. Padme, Leia, Han, and Obi-Wan were forced to surrender, but they hid Artoo with their bodies so he could keep working at the terminal.

* * *

The Rebel fleet exited hyperspace.

"Get a lock on the Death Star and prepare for battle. May the Force be with us," Ackbar said into the comm.

"I can't get a reading," Lando said, looking at his co-pilot. Nien Nunb mumbled something.

"How could they be jamming us...unless the shield is still up!" Lando cried.

"All craft, pull up, the shield is still up!" Lando announced.

_"I'm not getting a reading,"_ Wedge answered.

"They're jamming us. They must know we're coming," Lando replied.

"All craft, take evasive action," Ackbar ordered.

_"Enemy fighters!"_ Wedge called.

"It's a trap!" Ackbar warned.

"Fighters, draw the enemy fighters away from the cruisers!" Lando ordered. It was now clear that this entire operation had been a set up, cleverly devised by the Emperor himself. And now, the future of the galaxy and their fate was in serious jeopardy…


	48. Destiny Fulfilled

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I just created my own little AU corner to play in.

AN: Here's chapter 48! Thanks for all the great reviews. Enjoy and let me know what you think!

The Awakening: The Revised Edition

Chapter 48: Destiny Fulfilled

"Freeze…drop your weapons and come out with your hands up!" the lead Trooper ordered. Slowly, Han, Leia, and Padme set their blasters down on the ground, as Obi-Wan followed suit with his light saber.

"We found these two on the other side trying to infiltrate the base, Sir," another Trooper said, as he led a surrendered Rex and Ahsoka to join their other prisoners. The Trooper handed him their weapons, a blaster and a light saber.

"Your little operation is over, rebel scum," the lead officer spat. A legion of storm troopers waited to take them into custody.

"Hey, over here! Are you looking for me?" Threepio called.

"Bring that droid down here!" one trooper ordered. The troopers surrounded Threepio.

"Please don't shoot, I surrender," Threepio said. With a battle cry, the Ewoks attacked, throwing stones and jumping on the troopers. The Ewoks sounded their battle horns, calling all to arms. Hundreds appeared and began to attack the Imperials. Seeing that the timing was right, Obi-Wan plucked his saber from the an officer's hand and ignited it. Ahsoka followed suit and they began taking out several troopers in his vicinity. Padme wrenched away from the officer, who was holding her arm. She punched the man and stole his blaster. Padme aimed at the storm troopers around her daughter and shot them. Han obtained a couple blasters as well and handed one to Leia. Padme, Leia, and Han headed for the bunker to open the control panel. Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, and Rex stood their ground, dealing with the oncoming enemies.

"Keep working Artoo. We need to get in and get that shield down," Padme said. Artoo whirled and kept working.

* * *

"Good...I can feel your anger. It makes you strong," Palpatine encouraged to Luke, as he opened a comm channel.

"You may fire when ready, Admiral," Palpatine ordered.

"_Yes my Lord," _came the reply.

"Now, you will both witness the power of this fully armed and operational battle station!" Palpatine announced.

* * *

A powerful blast struck one of the Rebel cruisers, obliterating it. The blast violently rocked the Millennium Falcon.

"That blast came from the Death Star. That thing's operational!" Lando exclaimed.

"All craft, prepare to retreat!" Ackbar ordered.

"We'll never get another chance like this admiral," Lando argued.

"We have no choice, General Calrissian," Ackbar replied.

"Han will have that shield down. We've got to give him more time. Let's turn our attention to those Star Destroyers," Lando said.

"We will not last long against the fire power of those super Star Destroyers," Ackbar argued.

"We'll last longer against them than we will against that Death Star. And we might just take a few of them with us," Lando replied.

* * *

"How is it coming, Artoo?" Padme asked. Artoo whirled nervously. He was working as fast as possible, but they were running out of time and he needed more to get in. But their luck would take a turn for the worse, as a trooper with good aim shot Artoo. The little droid squealed and was thrown against he opposite wall, where he short circuited.

"Artoo's out. What now?" Leia asked. Han ripped open the panel.

"Well, I guess I can hot wire this thing," he said.

"We'll cover you," Leia replied, as she and Padme continued to fire at the oncoming foes.

* * *

"Your fleet has lost. Your family on Endor will not survive and the alliance will die," Palpatine goaded. Luke's anger began to boil over.

"Good...I can feel your anger. I am defenseless...take your weapon and strike me down!" Palpatine commanded.

"Luke…listen to me. This isn't way. Losing your temper won't help things, believe me, I know," Anakin tried to reach his son. But Luke's anger was blinding him now. He turned away, but then turned back suddenly, calling his saber. He ignited it and his saber met with Vader's. Sidious cackled victoriously.

* * *

"I've got it!" Han exclaimed, as the blast door closed. He frowned and went back to working furiously. Suddenly, a blaster bolt clipped Leia's arm. She cried out in pain and Han went to inspect it.

"Leia, are you all right?" Padme asked.

"It's not bad," she insisted.

"Hands up!" the trooper ordered. Padme had no choice but to obey. Leia concealed her blaster, ready to take the trooper out. Han put his hands up and smiled at her.

"I love you," he said.

"I know," she replied, as he moved out of the way. When he did, Leia shot the trooper. Han smiled, but suddenly frowned, as an Imperial walker approached them. It stopped and the top hatch opened, revealing Chewie inside. He rawled in greeting.

"Chewie! Get down here, she's hurt," Han said, but changed his mind suddenly.

"No, wait!" he shouted.

"I've got an idea," he told them, as he looked slyly at Leia and Padme.

* * *

Luke fought Vader furiously, slashing wildly and letting his anger control his movements. His father's cries for him to stop fell on deaf ears, as he kicked Vader, who went tumbling backwards down the steps. Luke jumped down after him, hovering over the momentarily venerable Vader.

"Yes...use your aggressive feelings, boy!" Palpatine goaded.

"Leave him out of this and fight me! You and I are the ones that have a real score to settle!" Anakin demanded furiously. But Palpatine paid him no mind.

"LUKE, STOP NOW! If you kill him in anger, it will haunt you for the rest of your life! I know…I've killed in anger myself and the memory never goes away. You'll have to fight that darkness the rest of your life! Don't do this!" Anakin pleaded.

"I've had quite enough of you!" Palpatine growled in rage, as he poured more Force lightning into Anakin, who writhed in agony.

"Luke…please!" Anakin cried through the pain. Palpatine's attack ceased.

"Open your mouth again and you'll be seeing your lovely wife, who I assure you is moments from death, sooner than you thought," Palpatine spat in annoyance. Palpatine's words struck Luke and he remembered the rest of his friends and family on the moon. He could still feel them and they were still okay, despite what the Emperor was telling him. And then he remembered his father telling him about how Palpatine would do this, how he would make him see a possible outcome and make him believe that it was inevitable unless he enlisted the Emperor's help, which would mean giving in to the dark side. But the reality was that if he did give in to the dark side, hoping to gain more power to save his loved ones, he would only ensure all their deaths.

Luke regained his senses and pushed his anger away.

"I will not fight you anymore, brother," Luke relented. Vader circled him.

"It is unwise to lower your defenses!" Vader said harshly, as he struck at Luke again. Luke parried and spun away, before flipping up onto the platform above Vader. Palpatine frowned, as he felt the boy gain more control of his anger and started to let his positive emotions fuel his actions.

* * *

The Imperials inside the control room received a transmission from one of their Imperial walkers telling them that they had captured and secured the Rebels. The commanding officer smirked.

"It's about bloody time. Open the rear blast door and bring enough stun cuffs for the prisoners," the commanding officer ordered, as they filed toward the exit to receive the troopers responsible for taking down the rebel offense.

Unfortunately for them, it was trick. The transmission had come from the Imperial Walker that Chewie had taken forcefully and now, the officers were surrounded by the Rebel fleet. Han, Leia, Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, and Padme invaded the control room and took over. Han and Ahsoka began wiring the charges and placing the explosives in the necessary places. Padme, Leia, and Obi-Wan stood guard, making sure their Imperial captives remained still.

* * *

Vader slowly ascended the stairs and approached him on the bridge.

"If you will not turn...then perhaps your sister will," Vader said, knowing it would strike a chord. Luke pushed the rage he felt away at the suggestion of Leia being infected with the darkness that threatened to consume him and had consumed Vader. So when that didn't work, Vader, having searched Luke's venerable feelings, struck an even lower chord.

"I doubt she would make a worthy choice anyhow. She is weak, like mother. But there is…the little ones, isn't there? What are their names? Jaden and Bella…so young and easily molded into unstoppable weapons of darkness, they would be," Vader goaded. That broke the dam that was holding Luke's rage at bay.

The young Jedi's anger surfaced again and he began to slash furiously at Vader once again. He lashed out harshly against Vader with intent to destroy him for daring to speak about his baby siblings.

"LUKE!" Anakin screamed, as he watched his son lose control of his anger and rage at Vader again. He had to somehow reach him, he had to! He had lost control so many times himself, but watching his son lose control too and fight his brother was something that pained Anakin more than he ever thought possible. It was killing him to watch Luke make the same mistakes that he had made at his son's age.

Luke viciously kicked Vader back. The man in armor faltered, as Luke brought his saber down on him again and again. He slammed his emerald blade against Vader's weakening crimson blade with repeated rage filled strikes. Finally, Luke sliced through Vader's arm and the Sith cried out in pain. The Emperor cackled gleefully.

"Good...now finish him and take his place at my side," Palpatine ordered.

"Luke no…think of your mother and your siblings! Think of all the children in the galaxy that are growing up without their parents, because of this monster! He thinks he's doing what's best and bringing peace, as deluded as it sounds, but he's a monster with no sense of morals!" Anakin called.

"But you know what's right and what's wrong…and you know you can't kill your own brother in anger! It will destroy you!" Anakin screamed. Palpatine sneered evilly at Anakin Skywalker, who had been a prevalent thorn in his side for far too long.

"I've warned you for the last time, you sentimental fool. It sickens me how weak you have become. Such potential wasted on that drivel you call love," Palpatine spat in disgust, as he raised his hand preparing to torture Anakin until he took his final breath. He wanted the Jedi to suffer immensely before he finally drew his last breath. Once Anakin Skywalker was dead, there would be no one worthy to challenge his rule.

Luke heaved air into his lungs, as he realized what he had just done. He had come so close to losing everything and himself by killing in anger. He was done. It was time to take out the root of the problem and he was not too arrogant to know that he wasn't ready to face Sidious one on one. He turned and tossed his saber. It went sailing end over end and hit the control panel on the wall, successfully deactivating the ray shields around his father.

"Never...I'll never turn. You've failed, Your Highness. I am a Jedi, like my father," Luke said proudly. Anakin smiled and called his light saber into his hand and sunk into battle stance, challenging the aging Sith Master. Palpatine rose from his Throne, tossing his hood down and revealing his ugly, heavily wrinkled face. He pulled his light saber from his cloak and ignited the blood red blade.

"Then so be it...Jedi," Palpatine snarled.

* * *

Han and Obi-Wan finished linking the explosives together and the Jedi nodded to Han, as he pressed the ignited. As he did, they went sprinting out of the control room.

"Move!" Han called, as he pushed Leia and Padme along ahead of him. They ran clear of the bunker, as the explosives went off. The satellite controlling the shield exploded, successfully destroying the deflector shield around the Death Star.

* * *

Lando spotted what looked like a tiny explosion down on the planet surface from his vantage and he knew what it meant.

"They did it. The shield is down!" Lando called into the comm.

"Commence attack on the Death Star!" Ackbar ordered. Lando laughed in victory.

"Told ya they'd do it!" Lando said, as he maneuvered the Falcon toward the Death Star.

* * *

"If you will not be turned, then you will be destroyed," Palpatine said, as he prepared to pour Force lightning into Luke. Anakin stepped in and blocked it with his saber.

"No, Your Highness. It is you who will be destroyed," Anakin replied.

"Is that so? You know Anakin, I was once your very good friend," Palpatine taunted.

"My friend? You stole my first born son and turned him into a monster when you realized that my love for Padme would never allow me to become your willing servant! You are no friend of mine and you never were," Anakin replied.

"It seems that he liked the choice quiet well," Palpatine goaded.

"He never had a choice, thanks to you," Anakin spat. Palpatine cackled, as he hurled more Force lightning at Anakin again. Anakin caught it with his shimmering sapphire blade and stood his ground, fighting against the attack. Palpatine snarled, as he ceased the lightning attack and charged Anakin, swinging his blade around. Crimson and sapphire clashed and crossed, sizzling violently as they deadlocked.

"I've been waiting a long time for this. Today, we get justice for what you did to our family," Anakin stated. Sidious laughed in amusement.

"I saved your son from a meaningless life with you and that woman. He has been a part of something grand. And I'll save your other son soon as well. When you and the rest of those insignificant fools down on the moon die, nothing will contain his anger and rage. He will join the dark side," Palpatine goaded.

"You're wrong about him, just like you were wrong about me. Love saved me and it will save him too," Anakin growled.

"_Love_…such a fleeting notion. You are such a fool! You turned down ruling the galaxy at my side for that…_whore_," Palpatine spat out in disgust, as if the words were rancid. Anakin clenched his teeth in anger at this man calling the woman he loved, his angel, such a despicable name. But he pushed the anger away and focused instead on his love for her, as he had learned to do over the years. And when he saw that Anakin was not slowing and would soon overpower him, Palpatine's own rage exploded in a bout of powerful lightning. Anakin caught the attack with his saber, but Sidious howled in rage, and poured everything he had into the attack. The lightning, as it had many years ago, was shriveling his skin, searing through his being. The sight grew more and more gruesome, as he let all the anger he held for Anakin Skywalker erupt from his fingertips. How he hated this man! He was supposed to have been a malleable tool, one Sidious could have molded into the perfect apprentice. But he had defied him, time and again! He had nearly killed him once before, but somehow, this stubborn _child_ had hung on, only to come back when he least expected it and more powerful than ever! He would not lose to this Jedi scum…this former slave, Chosen One or not! He was Darth Sidious, the most powerful Sith in over a millennia! He would not be beaten by _love_ of all things!

Anakin cried out and clenched his eyes shut, as he tried to hold the immense attack at bay, but he was losing ground fast. His feet were sliding back on the floor and with another roar of intense rage from Palpatine, the lightning bypassed his saber and struck him. Anakin cried out in pain, as he writhed on the ground in agony. His crystal cracked and his saber fizzled out under the pressure of the lightning. Palpatine cackled, as he reveled in Anakin's tortured screams.

"Padme…" Anakin cried, as the blinding pain seared violently through his entire body.

He softly cried his wife's name again, reaching out to her through their bond. This made Palpatine laugh at him.

"You truly are pathetic. That weak woman cannot save you. Some Chosen One you turned out to be," Palpatine spat. Little did Palpatine know, down on Endor, Padme would hear her husband's voice calling to her...

* * *

For the last ten minutes, they had been rounding up the Imperial prisoners, who they had secured. Chewie and the Ewoks had taken care of destroying the rest of the Imperial Walkers and they were simply in waiting now, as the dogfight between the Rebel forces and the fighters protecting the Death Star unfolded. There was also no word from Anakin or Luke yet, though Obi-Wan and Ahsoka could feel that they were both in battle. Padme was visibly nervous, as she paced the ground, waiting for any word from her husband and son. And then suddenly and unexpectedly, she heard Anakin's voice in her head. Her breath caught in her throat, as she stared up at the Death Star.

"Anakin!" she cried out suddenly. They all looked at her strangely, as she fell to her knees, gasping for air. Leia was about to approach her, but Obi-Wan put his hand up, stopping her.

"I'm here, my love," she called out.

* * *

Luke fought Vader furiously, as the agitated Sith became determined to kill the young Jedi. But Vader was severally weakened and his respirator was not keeping up with how winded he had become. Luke parried another of Vader's sloppy blows and though it pained him, he drove his saber through Vader's chest. He hadn't killed Vader in anger, but rather in self defense. But that didn't make his passing any easier. He should have been glad he was finally dead, but Vader had just been a pawn in everything. He could only keep imaging how different his life would have been had he never been stolen from his parents. How different would their lives had been if Palpatine had never been allowed to interfere in his parent's lives?

The Sith cried out momentarily in agony, as he slumped to the cold floor. Tears fell down Luke's cheeks, as he knelt beside his dead brother in mourning.

Anakin slowly found the strength to lift himself off the floor.

"_I'm here, my love," _he heard Padme speak to him through the Force. Anakin let her love wash over him and strengthen his resolve. Sidious snarled and channeled more Force lightning at Anakin, but he was stunned when it was stopped by a strong Force shield around the Chosen One. Momentarily, Anakin gazed at his hands and the glowing white energy around him in awe. Like Palpatine manifested his Force lightning as a physical form of his dark side Force energy, Anakin, with the power of his love for Padme and his children, was now doing the same, only his was a pure physical manifestation of his light side Force energy. Anakin stared at Palpatine with an icy gaze.

"Your reign of terror ends today, Your Highness," Anakin said, as he used a strong Force push, which was enhanced by the light energy around him, to hurl the lightning back at Palpatine. The Emperor screamed in agony, as he was hit with his own attack and hurled over the railing and down the shoot. Emperor Palpatine was dead at last. Anakin sunk weakly to his knees, breathing heavily, as the Force shield faded. He crawled over to his son, who was mourning his brother.

"Luke...it's okay. We tried to save him, but it just wasn't possible," Anakin comforted him.

"But it isn't fair! He didn't even have a chance!" Luke yelled.

"I know...it isn't fair," Anakin agreed. Before he could say anymore, Luke gasped, as a white glow began to surround the dead body of Vader.

"What's...happening?" Luke asked.

"I...I don't know," Anakin replied. Suddenly, the white light blinded them and threw them back, as they covered their eyes. When the light died away, the suit and body of Vader was gone...and in it's place was a whimpering baby, bundled tightly in a soft blanket. Luke and Anakin looked at each other in amazement, as Anakin carefully lifted the infant into his arms.

"It...it can't be," Luke said. Anakin gazed down at the baby in his arms and he quieted, suddenly opening his eyes and staring straight into Anakin's.

"It is," Anakin said, choking back his own tears, as he stared into the baby's sapphire eyes, which were so much like his own.

"The Force heard our plea. They've given him the chance that was stolen from him," Anakin replied.

"But how is this possible?" Luke wondered. Anakin smiled slightly.

"With the Force, anything is possible," Anakin replied, as he felt the embrace of the living Force surrounding them and the tiny miracle in his arms. But his tears of joy were quickly dashed away, as the Death Star suddenly shuddered and Luke and Anakin quickly made their way to an escape shuttle with the baby.

* * *

Lando fired the torpedoes at the main reactor. It began to collapse and Lando flew out as quickly as he could, as the Death Star began to explode. He narrowly escaped and whooped in victory, as he celebrated their triumph.

* * *

Han and Leia watched, as the Death star exploded above Endor. Han put his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sure they weren't on there," Han assured her.

"They weren't, I can feel it," she replied. And by now, Han knew better than to question this mysterious Force that so prevalent in the Skywalker family.

Padme stood several feet in front of her, staring up at the sky.

"Do you think your mom knows that?" Han asked. Leia smiled.

"She knows too. She would know if something bad had happened to daddy," Leia replied, as she leaned into his embrace and he held her contently in his arms.

* * *

Word of Emperor Palpatine's and Lord Vader's death spread through the galaxy like wildfire. Celebrations and parades commenced everywhere on the now free worlds. Huge celebrations broke out on Cloud City, Tatooine, Naboo, Coruscant and many others, as fireworks lit the skies on planet after planet.

* * *

Fireworks also streaked across the night sky over Endor. Celebratory music played, as the Ewoks danced in victory. Lando and the remainder of the Rebel fleet had arrived and were greeted warmly by the alliance personnel. Lando hugged Leia and Han, before hugging Padme to assure her that Anakin and Luke would return. Obi-Wan and Ahsoka had gone to wait for them on the landing pad and assured them all that he would return with them.

"He'll be here. I can't rid of him that easily," Rex joked, as he hugged her. Padme nodded.

"I know. They're okay," Padme said, as a few tears of joy slipped down her cheeks. Her head turned, as she spotted four familiar figures trekking toward them through the forest. She immediately recognized her son and embraced him, as he ran to greet her.

"Oh Luke…" she cried, as she hugged him as tightly as she could.

"Everything is fine mom, more than you know," Luke said, as he moved to hug Leia and Han, leaving her to wonder what he could mean.

Padme looked at her husband and the others curiously. Obi-Wan's and Ahsoka's faces was a mixture of awe and shock, as they each kept glancing at the mysterious bundle in Anakin's arms. Obi-Wan and Ahsoka both gave her a smile, before joining Luke, who seemed to be telling Han, Leia and Lando something important. Now she was thoroughly confused and she strained her eyes to see what was in her husband's arms. As Anakin moved closer to her, she realized that the small bundle was wiggling in his arms. Anakin smiled warmly at her, as he pulled back a piece of cloth, revealing a baby. Padme looked up at him with questioning eyes, as she came closer to look at the baby. She gasped, as the baby's eyes opened suddenly and stared up into hers. They were the same blue eyes as her husband's. She looked back up at Anakin, speechless, as he spoke.

"The Force has given him a second chance. The chance that was stolen from him," Anakin said. Padme's mouth dropped open.

"Ani, you mean this..." she trailed off.

"This is our son, angel. Our little Aiden," he told her. Tears fell down her cheeks and she eagerly accepted the bundle into his arms. She cried happy tears, as she held their baby in her arms for the first time. Anakin wrapped his arm around her waist and looked down at their whimpering son. Padme looked up at him and he pressed a soft, passionate kiss to her lips. Leia came up beside her father and hugged him, before gazing at her baby brother. Luke came up beside his mother and placed his hand on her shoulder. Han and Ahsoka gathered around Leia. Rex and Obi-Wan gathered around Luke's side, completing the family embrace.

"Unbelievable," Rex said in awe.

"Not with the true power of the Force. With it, all things are possible," Obi-Wan told them. Before meeting this bunch, Han would have scoffed at or even poked fun at such a notion that this tiny infant had only an hour ago been the fearsome Lord Vader. But he had learned, with no small amount of effort, that all things were indeed possible, especially with this clan.

Luke sensed something familiar and turned his head, only to see Master Yoda's spirit watching them with a smile. Standing to the side of him was a man he did not recognize. He saw the smiles and recognition in his father's, mother's and Obi-Wan's eyes. He realized that this man must be Master Qui-Gon Jinn, as they had all told him much about the man. He was surprised that his mother and Leia seemed to see them as well, though he should have known that his mother was able to through his father and Leia was partially trained, after all.

"_You have fulfilled the prophecy Anakin and I am very proud of you. We all are, Chosen One..." _Qui-Gon's ghostly voice said. Anakin and Obi-Wan smiled, as many of their fallen Jedi comrades appeared behind Qui-Gon and Yoda. The dark veil over the galaxy had lifted and the light of the Force shined once again. Padme kissed Aiden's forehead softly, before leaning up to kiss her beloved husband. Anakin eagerly returned her kiss. The celebration around the Skywalker family continued, but they were content just being together with each other and the newest edition to their family. But they were even more eager to return home to their other little ones and knew that would soon be possible, as they saw Mace Windu arrive, leading the Alliance leaders, who had been in his protective custody during the battle. He nodded to them in acknowledgement, promising they would talk in detail later, as there was much to be discussed now. But for tonight, they would celebrate with those they loved around them.

* * *

_Well, the final battle has been fought and one, but now that the light has prevailed, what will that bring the future of the galaxy? Find out in the next chapter, coming soon!_


	49. Families Reunited

Disclaimer: It's George's sandbox. I just play here.

AN: Here is chapter 49! Thanks for all the great reviews. Enjoy and let me know what you think!

The Awakening: The Revised Edition

Chapter 49: Families Reunited

Anakin smiled, as he watched the celebrations on various worlds, as it was being broadcast over the Holonet. His oldest children were still down on Endor celebrating with Han, Lando, Wedge, and much of the young strike team members and officers. He was sure they would be celebrating well into the night. Shortly after witnessing Master Qui-Gon and Master Yoda's Force spirits, Anakin had felt the strong need to whisk Padme and Aiden out of sight. Padme had been more than ready to return to one of the large cruisers, which was still orbiting Endor. He knew Aiden's miraculous rebirth by way of the Force was something that not many would understand or even believe. He also knew that there were enemies and allies alike that could never get even an inkling that the baby that his wife now cradled in her arms was at one time the fearsome Darth Vader. He also couldn't let people think that they had just found or adopted Aiden. He was biologically theirs and Anakin wanted him to grow up knowing that he was a Skywalker by blood. He knew what that meant and that's why he wasn't surprised when he heard the door indicator chime. He felt Mace Windu's presence and answered the door promptly.

"Master Windu," Anakin greeted with a bow. Mace returned the display of respect.

"Anakin, I hope I'm not intruding," Mace said, as he saw Padme come into the living area with the baby in her arms.

"Not at all. I believe there is much to be discussed," Anakin replied, as he showed him in. Mace nodded.

"Your instincts serve you well then," Mace said, as he bowed deeply to Padme.

"Milady, please forgive my intrusion at this late hour," Mace said graciously.

"It is no intrusion, Master Windu. You are always welcome," Padme replied, as they sat on the sofa, while Mace took a seat in the chair across from them.

"Are you here about Aiden?" Padme asked. Mace nodded.

"Yes milady, but you need not fear that I am here to suggest that he be taken away from you. After all, the Force did not return him to you for that reason. But precautions must be taken. Anakin has felt this as well," Mace stated. Anakin nodded.

"Precautions?" she asked.

"Angel…we can't let those other than close family members who saw the baby in your arms tonight to remember that they did," Anakin tried to explain.

"What do you mean? I don't understand," Padme said in confusion.

"We must protect Aiden, which means that everyone must believe that you gave birth to him naturally," Mace tried to explain.

"That also means that we're going to have to stay secluded on Ceres IV for at least another year or two," Anakin said.

"We also can't let them just think that he was found or adopted. Too many questions lead to rumors and while it is highly unlikely that anyone would ever piece together what occurred just after Vader's death, we just can't take any chances," Mace said.

"I'll do whatever I have to in order to protect my baby," Padme stated firmly. Anakin took her hand.

"So will I and that's why we have to stay on Ceres IV for another two years. Then we can return to Naboo," he promised.

"But what do we tell the people on Ceres IV? The townsfolk aren't intrusive, but we can't hide Aiden the whole time," Padme said.

"No, but we can let them believe that we found him abandoned. We just won't ever be able to return to Ceres IV after we leave," Anakin explained. Padme nodded.

"I understand," she told them.

"Good. We can speak more in the morning, but for now, I will leave you," Mace said, as he rose from his seat. They rose with him.

"Thank you Master Windu," Anakin replied.

"No Anakin, thank you. You are the Chosen One. There is a peace in you that I have never sensed before in your days at the Temple. Family life suits you and I believe the future Jedi will learn much from you. And perhaps, some of us older, more stubborn ones will as well," Mace said, as a ghost of a smile gracing his lips, before he quietly left. Padme smiled at the awe on her husband's face.

"Did…Master Windu just give me a compliment?" Anakin asked. Padme giggled.

"I think he did and he's right," she said, as he sat down beside her.

"Not only are you an powerful Jedi, you're an amazing husband and a wonderful father," Padme told him.

"If I am, it's because of you and our kids," he replied, as he pecked her softly on the lips. She smiled, as they peered down at their sleeping miracle.

"I should put him down, but I don't want to. I think I'm afraid he'll disappear," she whispered. He kissed her hair.

"I know, but I promise that he won't, though I wouldn't blame you if you wanted to hold him all night. I'll be content to hold you both," he replied.

"I would, but he might rest more comfortably in the crib you found," she said. He shrugged.

"I don't know, he looks pretty comfortable in his mommy's to me," he replied, with a smile.

"So, we're going home to Ceres IV tomorrow?" he asked.

"As soon as possible. I want to take you home to Naboo right away, but keeping Aiden hidden away for at least a year or two will protect his future," Anakin said. She nodded.

"Ceres IV is a wonderful, quiet place to raise him for the first couple years and I want to do whatever we have to in order to protect him," Padme said.

"We will," Anakin promised.

"Home is wherever we're together," she said. He smiled and nodded, as he helped her up and they retired for the evening.

* * *

Han kissed Leia feverishly, as they boarded the Falcon. They had been celebrating much of the evening and it was somewhere around three a.m. Some were still celebrating, but they had decided to return to the Alliance flagship since they would be departing for Ceres IV sometime tomorrow. It left very little time for any sleep, but neither of them cared much about that right now. Leia suddenly pulled away and gasped for air, as she forced herself to pry her lips away from his.

"We should stop," she said.

"Yeah, guess we were going pretty fast. I get carried away sometimes," he replied.

"No…I'm ready, just not here," Leia said.

"I'll understand if you're not ready. You're a different kind of girl than ones I've been with and that's a good thing. I don't wanna mess this up," he said sincerely. It was true. He had been around and slept with a few girls, usually ones in the same business as him or strippers. But Leia was this beautiful, amazing, intelligent woman, who was also frustrating and usually got on his every last nerve too, but he had fallen for her. She was exactly opposite of what he thought he would want in a woman, but it had turned out that she was everything he needed and more. He'd messed up most of his life up until this point and now he was determined to do things right.

Leia was flattered that he considered her better than some of his previous partners, but it also made her self conscious about how little experience she had with men. She had never been with anyone and while she knew the mechanics, she honestly didn't know how she could please a man that had been with other, more experienced women. She really needed a heart to heart with her mother on this, as embarrassed as she was to ask about this kind of thing. She wondered what she would do if she didn't have her mom to talk to? She figured that she would do things much like she had always done before. She would have made things between them far more difficult than they really had to be, she was sure. She only hoped that she could take a page from her parents' book, put the trivial things aside, and focus on what was truly in her heart. And that was love. Despite the fact that they seemed like a mis-match at times, she wasn't going to let something silly like that stop her from loving him. After all, if a Senator and a Jedi, the most unlikely and forbidden of pairings, could come to love each other so deeply, then why couldn't a former scoundrel and a Princess?

Social classes be damned.

"Thanks for understanding," she said.

"I told you, I'm not gonna mess this up," he replied, as he kissed her tenderly again. Leia gladly lost herself in his kiss and they didn't pull apart until they heard someone clear their throat, rather loudly. Leia felt her twin brother's tremor and pulled away, as they looked at Luke's grinning face.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we better get going. I can fly the ship though," he said.

"You ain't flying my ship, kid!" Han called, as he followed the younger man into the cockpit. Leia shook her head. Luke was a very capable pilot, but Han simply couldn't stand to let other people fly his precious Millennium Falcon. She sighed and went to strap in for take off.

* * *

Mon Mothma looked up from her desk in her suite aboard the Alliance cruiser, as Padme entered her office.

"Padme, please come in," Mon said pleasantly.

"Hello Mon, I just came to bid you goodbye," Padme replied, as Mon stood up.

"Yes, they told me that you and Anakin would be leaving soon. I was hoping you both would be returning with us to the capital," Mon said, referring to Coruscant. The Alliance and their allies were busily ridding Galactic City of the now fleeing Imperial loyalists and she and many others were going to begin establishing the ground work for what would someday be the new Republic. It was a very huge undertaking and at one time in her life, Padme wouldn't have missed it for anything. But motherhood had done much to change her priorities and what she wanted. Now, she simply wanted to be with her husband and children. They would be a part of the designing of the new government, but in a much less active capacity. She was confident that Leia's involvement would be more than sufficient and she would be happy to be in her daughter's corner simply as council for her. Padme doubted Mon would truly understand her simply wanting to raise her babies, but she knew the other ruler would respect her nonetheless.

"I must say, I was a little surprised to hear that you wouldn't be joining us on Coruscant," Mon stated.

"Eventually Anakin and I will be returning to Naboo, but while our little ones are so young and with the precarious, unstable foundation that exists now, we feel that it's best to stay safely tucked away for awhile. The galaxy hasn't been free in over twenty years and there are still dangerous pockets of resistance out there. When Anakin has determined that it's completely safe, we'll return home to Naboo," Padme explained.

"I respect that decision, though there are many calling for you to be our new Chancellor. You always were a people's ruler," Mon said. Padme shifted uncomfortably in her chair. Mon and she had always been friends, but they were very different kinds of rulers. To her people, Mon was simply a politician, though her leadership of the Rebellion had bolstered her image and support greatly among those who hated the Empire. But Padme was still known as one of Naboo's greatest and most effective Queen's in history. And her reputation and record in her time as Senator was much the same. Though she was unnerved by it, her people considered her a heroin. Add to that fact, she was the wife of the Hero With No Fear, a forbidden romance that had become legend and captivated the hearts of her people and people all over the galaxy.

"At one time, I possibly would have accepted and run for the office. But I don't want to spend anymore time away from my babies than I already have. I'm going to be more than happy to offer my advice and council to my daughter and my niece, as I know they will both be heavily involved. Anakin will be heavily involved in the formation of the new Order, as will Luke, but he is also ready to hand over the much of the reign to our children. We have little ones that need us. We missed eighteen years with Luke and Leia and we're not about to miss the same milestones with Jaden and Bella," Padme explained. Mon nodded.

"I admire that, though you know you could find excellent child care to help with them. Having someone like you as my vice chair would be a great asset," Mon offered. Padme knew she should have expected Mon to ask her to be her running mate in the upcoming bid for Chancellor of the fledgling New Republic. But it's simply not something she wanted. The Force had given her and Anakin a miracle with Aiden's rebirth and their first priority was safeguarding their new little one.

"I'm flattered, but I simply can't accept, Mon. I hope my decision will not hurt our friendship, but I simply can't live with nannies raising my children. Anakin and I want that pleasure all our own. I will gladly be involved in a limited capacity, but I can't commit to anything further than that," Padme graciously declined. Mon smiled.

"Of course it will not hurt our friendship, Padme, but I had to try. You are a fantastic legislator and a true heroin to the people. Your desire to raise a family away from all this is to be respected and is very admirable. I must say, I've always been terrified of the quiet life, but it suits you and if any two public servants deserve peace and happiness, it is you and that dashing husband of yours," Mon mused playfully, enjoying Padme's blush. It was no secret to her that her husband owned the admiration of just about every female in the galaxy.

"Thank you Mon, I wish you the best of luck. The New Republic will have a strong new leader in you. I will make sure I make it known that my husband and I, as well as our entire family fully support your candidacy," Padme promised, as she rose.

"Thank you Padme, have a safe trip home, and I hope to see you soon," Mon said, bidding her farewell.

* * *

Aiden cooed and kicked his legs, as Padme bathed him for their trip home.

"Are you trying to splash Mommy?" she cooed, as she blew on his tummy, making him squeal and giggle. It amazed her that, while he was an infant, he was at the developmental stage of at least a few months. They wouldn't know for sure until they were able to have him seen by a healer and officially weighed. Or perhaps, she thought, since he was such an amazing miracle, that perhaps he was just far more advanced than he should have been. She really didn't care though, because he was theirs.

She lifted him out of the water and wrapped his shivering form in a towel. She heard him call out in excitement and so she wasn't surprised when her husband walked through the door.

"There's Daddy, but then you knew he was coming before Mommy, didn't you?" Padme cooed, as she diapered him and started dressing him. They had managed to find a few baby clothes among the supplies on the ship and she was glad that she had hung on to all of Jaden's old baby clothes at home.

"Hey," Anakin said, as he came into the room and kissed her cheek. Aiden called out to him and he leaned down, kissing his son's head.

"He knew you were coming before you got here," Padme mentioned.

"The Force is very strong with him," Anakin mentioned back.

"Are we leaving?" she asked.

"Yep, as soon as you're ready. Everything except the last few things are loaded on the Falcon. Did you say goodbye to Mon?" he asked.

"Yes, and you were right. She did ask me to be her running mate," Padme replied.

"Of course she did. You're an amazing leader. You know, we would make if work if you decided that you did want to serve again," Anakin told her. She shook her head.

"Maybe I'll return to public service when our babies are grown up, but I'm not letting nannies raise them. I want to do that myself, with you by my side," she told him. He nodded with a smile, as he kissed her softly.

"Then let's get you and our newest little one home where we belong," he replied, as he picked up the last bag, which contained baby supplies and helped her wrap Aiden in a blanket. Those who saw them with the baby on their trip to the docking bay didn't remember seeing any baby in her arms or her at all, thanks to Anakin. If there was one thing Anakin Skywalker was always thorough about, it was protecting the ones he loved most.

* * *

Cad Bane enjoyed his drink, as he sat at the bar in some dive on Malastare. He had just made a killing on his last job, assassinating some bleeding heart official that he had been hired to kill by Imperial operatives. It had been his last job he had done, just before the collapse of the Empire. Now, things had drastically changed, at least on the surface. The former Imperialists had all been chased underground now, but this actually meant more jobs for him in the future. The kind of people he worked for never truly gave up and never would give up on trying to seize control again. It didn't surprise him that the wealthy fools he usually worked for had been taken down by Anakin Skywalker. The Jedi Knight, who was the most unconventional Jedi he had ever encountered, was by far the most worthy and most difficult opponent he had ever met. He and Skywalker had never been able to settle their score and right now, with the fall of the Empire, combined with the knowledge that Skywalker was responsible, there was reluctance to put any kind of bounty on his head. Bane smirked, as he watched the Holonet praise Skywalker and his son for freeing the galaxy. Yet despite this, Anakin had taken his family and disappeared again, as quickly as he had suddenly appeared on Endor in the first place. Bane found him to be a peculiar being, indeed. Any other man would be in the middle of the media frenzy, soaking up the praise and basking in the attention. But not Skywalker and that's what fascinated Bane.

"Perhaps we'll meet again one day, Skywalker, and settle our score. Or perhaps, you'll get to keep that happy ending after all and I'll call this one a draw," Bane mused, as he finished his drink.

* * *

Anakin and Padme could barely contain their anxiousness, as Han and Chewie slowly landed the Falcon behind the house they lived in on Ceres IV in the small, quaint town known as Zephyr Springs. As they disembarked, little nine-year-old Ani bounded into her father's arms and Satine soon joined her, as Obi-Wan was first to embrace his family. Jobal and Sola awaited them also with an impatient Jaden and Bella. Finally, Sola let him down and Jaden ran to his parents. Anakin scooped him up and Padme kissed his small cheek.

"Mama!" Bella called, as Jobal held her. But everyone was quick to notice the baby in Padme's arms. Anakin gladly accepted his tiny daughter in his other arms, as the Naberrie women gave them a questioning gaze.

"We have something to explain, something that has to be kept a close family secret. I think it's best if we all go inside," Padme announced. They nodded and went inside the house.

"Well, this certainly sounds like a story," Sola said, as they all sat down. Satine set a tray of caf down and started pouring it into cups.

"It is for sure," Anakin said, as he shifted Bella in his lap. Padme held Aiden and Jaden sat with Leia.

"Where did the baby come from?" Jobal asked. Anakin and Padme exchanged glances.

"Well, his name is Aiden and what we're about to tell you will be very hard for you to believe. But it began on the Death Star when Luke and I faced the Emperor and Vader," Anakin said, as he began the story.

* * *

_Luke fought Vader furiously, as the agitated Sith became determined to kill the young Jedi. But Vader was severally weakened and his respirator was not keeping up with how winded he had become. Luke parried another of Vader's sloppy blows and though it pained him, he drove his saber through Vader's chest. He hadn't killed Vader in anger, but rather in self defense. But that didn't make his passing any easier. He should have been glad he was finally dead, but Vader had just been a pawn in everything. He could only keep imaging how different his life would have been had he never been stolen from his parents. How different would their lives had been if Palpatine had never been allowed to interfere in his parent's lives? _

_The Sith cried out momentarily in agony, as he slumped to the cold floor. Tears fell down Luke's cheeks, as he knelt beside his dead brother in mourning. _

_Anakin slowly found the strength to lift himself off the floor. _

"_I'm here, my love," he heard Padme speak to him through the Force. Anakin let her love wash over him and strengthen his resolve. Sidious snarled and channeled more Force lightning at Anakin, but he was stunned when it was stopped by a strong Force shield around the Chosen One. Momentarily, Anakin gazed at his hands and the glowing white energy around him in awe. Like Palpatine manifested his Force lightning as a physical form of his dark side Force energy, Anakin, with the power of his love for Padme and his children, was now doing the same, only his was a pure physical manifestation of his light side Force energy. Anakin stared at Palpatine with an icy gaze. _

"_Your reign of terror ends today, Your Highness," Anakin said, as he used a strong Force push, which was enhanced by the light energy around him, to hurl the lightning back at Palpatine. The Emperor screamed in agony, as he was hit with his own attack and hurled over the railing and down the shoot. Emperor Palpatine was dead at last. Anakin sunk weakly to his knees, breathing heavily, as the Force shield faded. He crawled over to his son, who was mourning his brother. _

"_Luke...it's okay. We tried to save him, but it just wasn't possible," Anakin comforted him. _

"_But it isn't fair! He didn't even have a chance!" Luke yelled. _

"_I know...it isn't fair," Anakin agreed. Before he could say anymore, Luke gasped, as a white glow began to surround the dead body of Vader. _

"_What's...happening?" Luke asked. _

"_I...I don't know," Anakin replied. Suddenly, the white light blinded them and threw them back, as they covered their eyes. When the light died away, the suit and body of Vader was gone...and in it's place was a whimpering baby, bundled tightly in a soft blanket. Luke and Anakin looked at each other in amazement, as Anakin carefully lifted the infant into his arms. _

"_It...it can't be," Luke said. Anakin gazed down at the baby in his arms and he quieted, suddenly opening his eyes and staring straight into Anakin's. _

"_It is," Anakin said, choking back his own tears, as he stared into the baby's sapphire eyes, which were so much like his own. _

"_The Force heard our plea. They've given him the chance that was stolen from him," Anakin replied. _

"_But how is this possible?" Luke wondered. Anakin smiled slightly. _

"_With the Force, anything is possible," Anakin replied, as he felt the embrace of the living Force surrounding them and the tiny miracle in his arms. But his tears of joy were quickly dashed away, as the Death Star suddenly shuddered and Luke and Anakin quickly made their way to an escape shuttle with the baby. _

* * *

"Oh my…are you saying that…" Sola said, not able to finish her sentence. Padme nodded.

"Yes, this is the baby that was stolen from us all those years ago. He's our miracle. The Force returned him to us," Padme said, as she gazed at her husband with love in her eyes.

"Oh please Padme, you can't possibly believe such a sensational story!" Jobal cried in outrage. Padme was taken aback, though she should have known her mother would have such a reaction.

"Anakin, how can you be so cruel to my daughter as to tell her such a lie!" Jobal accused.

"Mother! Anakin is not lying to me!" Padme cried.

"Oh please Padme, you're an educated woman. What he is saying happened isn't possible!" Jobal said in outrage. Bella and Aiden whimpered, as Jobal raised her voice.

"Mrs. Naberrie, I know it sounds impossible, but I would never lie to Padme, especially not about something like this," Anakin said sincerely.

"You are lying right now and I demand you tell us where this child really came from! Have you had an affair? Perhaps this child is the product of that and you are afraid of losing my daughter," Jobal accused.

"Mother, how dare you!" Padme cried.

"You're wrong grandmother. Father wasn't the only one that was there!" Luke called, silencing them all.

"I'm appalled that you would even suggest that dad would be unfaithful to mom. I know what you just heard is hard to believe, nearly impossible. But it's true. I was there. I saw it happen. I killed Vader myself and watched as the light of the Force engulfed him. And when that light faded, there was a baby where Vader had once been. You don't have to believe it, but it happened," Luke said with vehement.

"Luke's right, it did happen and that's why we have to make sure Aiden is protected. Despite the fact that his rebirth is very unbelievable, there are people, the wrong people, out there that would act against us if they had just an inkling that it is true. There are also those that are our allies that may turn against us in an instant if they knew. There are those on both sides that would want him destroyed. That's why Padme and I plan to stay here on Ceres IV for an additional two years. That way, when we return to Naboo, we can effectively pass Aiden off as our fifth child. This is a family secret that has to be remained buried. No one can ever know that the baby in Padme's arms was originally supposed to be our first child and that he was once Darth Vader," Anakin said.

"No one will ever know anything from us, Master," Ahsoka spoke up.

"She's right. We're a family and we'll all protect Aiden to our last breath," Rex added.

"Well, you don't have to worry about me, since such a story is absolute lunacy. Anyone who would believe it should be locked away in an asylum," Jobal huffed, as she rose from her seat.

"Mother, I have to know that you won't ever say a word to anyone about my baby," Padme said, almost frantically, as she suddenly stood in her mother's way. Jobal looked at the child in her daughter's arms, trying to ignore the likeness the infant boy possessed to both Anakin and Padme.

"I will neither accept or deny the story your husband has told, but I am not a monster, young lady. I will never speak a word to anyone about this child," Jobal said bitterly, as she ascended the stairs to her room. Aiden babbled incoherently and gently tugged on the japor snippet around Padme's neck. She smiled, as he stared at it intently, her frustration and worry melting away, as her baby touched the precious token around her neck.

"It's time for a nap little one, but mommy is going to tell you a story all about this necklace," Padme said, as she started up the stairs. Anakin watched her go and would join her soon, but knew she wanted some time alone with their baby.

"Well, that went about like I expected," Sola said, sighing deeply. Anakin put his hand on her shoulder.

"She'll be fine, I'll see to it," Anakin promised, he took both Jaden and Bella in his arms. Spending the afternoon surrounded by their little ones was what his wife needed right now.

* * *

Anakin entered the Bella's nursery and saw his wife sitting on the floor with Aiden, as he played under one of Bella's hanging mobile toys. She smiled, as the baby kicked his legs and outstretched his arms in excitement.

"Baby?" Bella asked, as he pointed at him.

"That's right tiny angel, this is your new brother. His name is Aiden," Anakin told their little ones.

"Mommy had another baby?" Jaden asked. Padme nodded.

"Yeah, mommy had another baby. And mommy and daddy love all of you so very much," Padme told him, as Anakin sat down beside her. Jaden and Bella watched Aiden with avid interest.

"And Luke and Leia too?" Jaden asked. They smiled at him.

"Definitely Luke and Leia too," Anakin replied.

"How come Grandma Jobal doesn't like Aiden?" Jaden asked.

"So inquisitive. I wonder where he gets that?" Anakin joked.

"The same place he gets that amazing Jedi intuition," Padme joked back with him, as they shared a smile.

"Grandma Jobal loves Aiden too, just like she loves you and Bella. She just doesn't always understand the Jedi matters that daddy is involved with sometimes. But I want to make sure you know that your daddy is a hero," Padme told him.

"Aunt Sola tol' me that you beat the bad people again!" Jaden said in excitement, as he jumped into Anakin's arms. He chuckled and ruffled his son's hair.

"Yes, the bad people are all gone now, but Luke, Uncle Obi, Uncle Rex, Aunt Ahsoka, Han, Leia, and mommy helped me a lot," Anakin told him.

"Mommy too?" he asked.

"Especially mommy," Anakin answered, as he and Padme both remembered how their souls connected during the final battle, even when she was down on Endor and he was on the Death Star.

"The Force is very strong in this family and we're always going to be together," Anakin promised, as he put his arm around Padme's waist and kissed her hair. Happy tears welled in her eyes, as she felt so complete at that moment. The Empire had crumbled and a New Republic would slowly rise In its place. She had her husband and all of her children with her. Peace and freedom were being restored to the galaxy and soon, there would be no more hiding for them. One day soon, they would return to Naboo. But right now, all that mattered to them was that they were all together.

* * *

_In the final chapter, nearly two years have passed and the Skywalker family finally returns to Naboo. Much has developed and changed in the last two years. Luke and Leia are heavily involved in the New Republic and the New Jedi Order. Anakin is also involved with the Order, but leaves much of the traveling to Luke, preferring to spend his time with Padme and the children. Padme also serves as a part time council for her daughter's pursuit in politics. And upon their return to Naboo, Anakin, with Sola's help, has planned to surprise Padme with a renewal of their vows in the lake country. All this and more, as we bring this story to an end in the next chapter. _


	50. An Era of Peace

Disclaimer: It's George's sandbox. I just play here.

AN: Here is chapter 50, the final chapter of this story. Thanks for all the great reviews. I'm glad so many enjoyed this story. Enjoy this final installment and let me know what you think!

The Awakening: The Revised Edition

Chapter 50: An Era of Peace

Anakin wrenched the bolt back into place and set his tool aside.

"Okay, try turning it over," he called to Alen. He flipped the ignition switch the engine roared to life. The other man shook his head in amazement, as Anakin closed the hood and grabbed a rag to wipe the grease off his hands.

"What the hell is this town going to do without you when you leave tomorrow?" Alen asked. Anakin smiled.

"I'm sure another mechanic will come along that's just as good as me," Anakin replied.

"Fat chance of that happening. You're one of kind, Skywalker," Alen said.

"I'll say," Padme said, as she entered the shop, carrying Aiden, while Jaden and Bella scampered in behind her energetically.

"Daddy!" two-year old Bella called, as she toddled to her father behind five-year-old Jaden. Anakin chuckled and caught them both in his arms.

"I helped mommy pack all my toys," Jaden told him proudly.

"That's good, helping mommy just like I asked," Anakin praised, as he ruffled Jaden's blonde hair.

"What about you, my tiny angel? Did you help too?" he asked his caramel haired, sapphire eyed daughter. She giggled, as he tickled her tummy.

"Uh huh, are we going on a twip, daddy?" she asked.

"Remember when I told you about Naboo?" he asked. She nodded.

"The pwetty place that's mommy's home where she was Queen!" Bella announced.

"That's right. We're going back there to live now," he told her. Bella accepted this answer. At her age, it didn't matter to her where they lived, but only that she would be with her mommy and daddy.

"Daddy…" Aiden whined, as he squirmed in his mother's arms.

"Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about you, little man," Anakin said, as he took Aiden in his arms as well.

"Good afternoon, milady," Alen greeted.

"Hello Alen, I trust that your speeder is working properly again?" she asked. He smiled.

"Of course, not that I had any doubt that it wouldn't once I brought it in here. Like I was telling your husband, I don't know what I'm going to do when you leave us tomorrow for good," Alen said, with a sigh.

"But…I understand you wanting to go back to your home planet now that you can. This whole town is going to miss all of you," Alen said. Anakin shook hands with him.

"We'll miss it here too, but maybe we'll come back for a visit," Anakin said, though he knew that they could never return here. They had to protect Aiden and even a small loophole could endanger him in the future.

"I hope so. We'll, I better be going. Thanks again for the great repair job," Alen said, as he started digging out his money. But Anakin put his hand up.

"This one is on the house," Anakin told him. Alen shook his head.

"Yep, I was right. You're definitely one of a kind," Alen mused, as he got into his speeder and slowly drove out it out of the shop.

"So, you all packed already?" he asked, as he kissed her tenderly.

"Mostly. Threepio and Artoo are finishing up and loading everything in the Falcon. And bickering every step of the way," she replied.

"Treepio and Atoo funny!" Aiden giggled. Anakin chuckled.

"Yeah, they're pretty funny when they fight, which is most of the time," Anakin said.

"The kids and I decided we needed to get out of the house for a while, so we decided to come get daddy and go to the café for dinner," Padme told him. He nodded.

"Sounds perfect to me. Alen was my final customer, so I'm all yours," he replied. She smiled and kissed him softly.

"Don't worry, we'll open up another shop back home and you'll have so many customers that you'll have to hire help," Padme said, as they joined hands and slowly walked out of the shop with Jaden and Bella trotting happily alongside them.

* * *

Sola came out of the cake shop in the small town near Varykino, carrying a large box, which contained the wedding cake she had ordered. Luke and Leia helped her to the speeder. She, Rex, Jobal, and the girls had returned to Naboo a couple days early and since they had arrived, Sola had been putting together the surprise vow renewal ceremony for her little sister. None of them could wait to see the look on her face when she discovered their surprise for her.

"Thank you both for coming early and helping," Sola told the twins.

"Are you kidding? We're not going to miss this. I mean, it's kind of the reason we're here," Luke said.

"Luke's right. If any two people deserve to have their love celebrated, it's mom and dad. I wasn't going to miss this either," Leia added.

"I know, but I also know that you both are very busy with your respective duties," Sola said. It was true. Much of the past two years, Luke had spent going back and forth between Yavin IV and to Ceres IV to visit his parents. The new Jedi Temple was finally finished on the world that had once housed the Rebel Alliance. The new Council was assembled and new Jedi recruits were arriving to be trained. But there was still much work to be done, for the Code was still in question. Some surviving Jedi were very leery of rewriting it and still unconvinced that allowing attachment would do anything but bring harm to the new Order. But Luke was an avid voice that advocated in favor of attachment and being that he had been the one to kill Vader, he carried a lot of weight. Anakin was also a member of the new Council and obviously was very outspoken about the harm of banning Jedi from being allowed to marry. He had mostly attending meetings via holocom, but upon his and Padme's arrival in Theed, the Council would finally all meet in person. Everyone was venturing to Theed to attend the two year celebration of the end of the Empire. The gala was a joint project of Pooja and Leia, as they sought to re-establish the strong alliance between Naboo and what was now New Alderaan. They were all attending the gala that evening, but the Council would be meeting after that the next day in the palace. She could tell Luke was fairly nervous about it, though he tried not to show it. But he gave himself away with his fidgeting and running his fingers through his hair. Padme had told her that Anakin did the exact same things when he was nervous about something. After the gala and the meeting, they would be returning to Varykino and that evening, they would be surprising Padme with the surprise ceremony that would take place at sunset, just as it had the first time.

"I think that's about everything we need," Sola said, seeing the trunk of the speeder packed full of things they had purchased at the marketplace.

"Yep, let's get back so we can start getting ready for the gala tonight," Luke said, as he hopped into the driver's seat. His Aunt and sister got in as well and he slowly sped off on the country road that would lead them back to the majestic family lake house.

* * *

Jaden stared at the controls with avid interest, as he sat in his father's lap, while Han sat in the passenger seat. Chewie was in back with Padme and the babies. Han was actually letting Anakin fly the ship, but he suspected it was only because Jaden wanted to help fly the ship too. Han was rough around the edges, but he was really a softy underneath his usual tough guy act. And he had a very soft spot for Jaden and the younger ones.

"Okay, it's time to bring the ship out of hyperspace," Anakin said. Jaden watched, as his father flipped a few switches on the control panel over head.

"Press that orange switch," Anakin instructed. Jaden eagerly did so and put his little hands around the control yokes, as Anakin put his much larger hands over his son's. Jaden watched in wonder, as the streaking stars stopped and they were suddenly stationary.

"Wow…is that where we're going, daddy?" he asked, referring to the blue green jewel before them. Anakin nodded.

"Yep, that's Naboo, our real home," Anakin told him.

"Mommy was Queen, wasn't she?" he asked. Anakin smiled and nodded.

"Yes, Mommy was Queen a long time ago and then she was a Senator when her term expired. But the people really wanted her to be Queen for life," Anakin told him.

"Mommy said you helped save Naboo and then you fought in the Clone Wars and saved lots of other planets too," Jaden said. He ruffled his son's sandy brown hair.

"Mommy's been telling you all kinds of stories, hasn't she?" he asked. He nodded.

"She said that you and her got married on Naboo too," he said.

"Yes we did. That was a very happy day for us, just like each day that we each of you," Anakin replied.

"Kissing girls is gross," Jaden piped up, as they entered Naboo's atmosphere. Both Anakin and Han chuckled.

"Someday you'll think differently, squirt," Han told him.

"Mister Han, I saw you kissing my sister. Does that mean you're gonna marry her?" Jaden asked. Anakin coughed suspiciously, trying not to burst out laughing at the uncomfortable look on the former scoundrel's face.

"Uh…um, well that's kind of complicated thing, kid," Han stammered.

"What does com…compilated mean?" Jaden asked, mispronouncing the word.

"It means difficult," Anakin told him.

"Why is it difficult? Was it difficult when you married mommy?" Jaden asked.

"Well, not really. I mean, at the time, the Jedi didn't allow us to marry, but I loved mommy so much that I broke the rules and I didn't really find it all that difficult to do," Anakin replied.

"Mister Han, do you love my sister?" Jaden asked. Han shifted uncomfortably and felt like it was a thousand degrees in the cockpit. Fortunately, Anakin saved him.

"That's something that's between Han and Leia, young one. Let's go back and help mommy with your brother and sister. We'll let Han land the ship for us," Anakin said, as he gave Han a knowing look before carrying his curious son out with him. Han sighed. He knew Anakin liked him, but he also knew that he wanted him to make some kind of solid commitment to his daughter as well. Han loved Leia deeply and even though commitment still scared him sometimes, he knew that it was the right thing. Leia deserved that and so much more. He was always thinking that she deserved far better than him, but she was very adamant that he was the one she wanted. He knew he had some big decisions to make and he knew he needed to make his move, unless he wanted to lose her. And he couldn't lose her. He had never been in love with any woman the way he was in love with the Princess. As different as they were, he knew he never wanted another ever again. Jaden's questions had only brought what he knew to the surface. He and Leia had a lot to talk about.

* * *

Anakin and Padme arrived in Theed that afternoon and were shown to accommodations that the new Queen of Naboo had her staff prepare especially for the former heralded Queen Amidala and her family. It seemed that Queen Reilana, even though she was only a tender age of sixteen, grew up admiring the legacy that Padme had left during her time as Queen. They had reunited with Luke and Leia and then they readied for that evening's gala. After getting the children ready, Anakin and Luke corralled them while Padme and Leia got ready.

Padme had donned an elaborate formal gown, a type of dress that she had not worn since her time in the Senate and Leia also wore one much like her own. Padme's was an elegant royal purple color with a intricate beaded design and silver trimmings. It was strapless and the bodice hugged her curves, while the skirt brushed at the floor. Her neck was adorned with a beautiful necklace piece that matched the dress, as were her ears, with matching earrings. She chose to wear her hair down though, which was the way Anakin liked it best. However, she looked at the glittering tiara she was supposed to wear with uncertainty.

"I think it's a little inappropriate for me to wear this," Padme said. Her daughter was wearing one too, but that was to be expected at an event like this, for she was the Princess of New Alderaan.

"Mom, as former Queen and one who happens to be Naboo's most beloved Queen of all time, they want you to wear it. The Queen didn't give this to you for show. I've read history and yours and daddy's funeral procession, even though it was actually fake, sprawled through the entire city for miles. Naboo was dealt a great blow by the Empire that day, but when they found out that you were merely tucked away to recover from injuries sustained by that very evil that they thought had taken you away, you brought hope back. Daddy's always telling you that you don't seem to realize the great effect you have on people and he's right. Reilana is Queen, but you will always be Naboo's true and most beloved Queen, as far as most people are concerned," Leia said, as she placed the tiara on her mother's head.

"This crown belongs on your head," Leia assured her, making Padme smile.

"Well, it was your father that was actually injured. He was dying and I…" she couldn't finish.

"Your heart was dying with him," Leia said. Just a few years ago, she had a hard time trying to fathom such powerful love, but now that she had Han in her life, she realized, even though she and Han weren't quite at the level her parents were, she knew what it was like to love another person so much that they became your whole life. Padme nodded. It was true. She knew that living without Anakin wasn't an option for her, but they had beaten all the odds and everything that evil had done to tear them apart. She knew they could now face anything as long as they were together. Padme looked at herself in the mirror and then at her daughter, who looked so beautiful as well. Her gown was a deep burgundy, also strapless with a similar beaded design and gold trimmings.

"Come on let's go wow daddy," Leia said.

"I may wow your father, but I believe you'll have a speechless Han on your hands when he sees you, sweetheart," Padme said. Leia chuckled.

"Well, leaving Han speechless would be quite a feat," she joked, as they exited the bedroom.

* * *

People milled about and there was much boisterous celebration, as Anakin and Padme mingled with Bella and Aiden in their arms. There were plenty of caretakers in the palace to watch then and they would probably take them to the nursery later to play with the other children. But for now, Padme wanted to finally show them off. Enough time had passed and she wanted to proudly show her babies off. Anakin was only too happy to do so as well.

"Padme, it's so good to see you again. I was wondering if you two were ever going to come out of hiding," Mon Mothma said, as she nodded to Anakin, acknowledging him as well.

"Well, we had planned to come home sooner, but when we returned to the safe planet where we were living, we found out I was pregnant again so we decided to stay there until he was at least a year old. This is Aiden," Padme said, even though technically Aiden was about two. But passing him off as younger wouldn't be too much of a problem. In their own ways, Anakin and Padme were both prodigies, so it wouldn't be hard for people to believe that Aiden was as well, especially considering that Luke and Leia themselves were so gifted.

"He's beautiful, just like this one. She's grown so much. Where is your other little boy?" Mon asked. Padme pointed at the darling sight on the dance floor, as Jaden danced with his older sister. Leia happily held her little brother's hands, as they danced. They had attracted quite a crowd and many of the Queen's hand maidens took turns dancing with the small, adorable boy.

"Oh I see. It seems he's quite the little charmer already. A chip off the old block, wouldn't you say?" Mon asked Padme, making Anakin blush. Padme smiled at her husband's sudden bashfulness.

"Oh definitely," Padme replied.

"Do you mind if we catch up for a bit. There is something I would like to discuss with you. Do you mind terribly if I borrow your wife, Master Skywalker?" Mon asked.

"Not at all," Anakin replied.

"Are you okay with Bella?" she asked. He nodded.

"We'll be fine, won't we tiny angel. Do you want to dance with daddy?" he asked their shy little girl. She nodded and he kissed her hair.

"I'll see in a little bit," he said, as they shared a tender kiss, before Padme walked with Mon while still holding Aiden.

"What did you want me to talk about?" Padme asked.

"Well, I've recently had several meetings with a possible ally to the New Republic and there are a few things I wanted to get your insight on," Mon began.

"Who is it?" Padme asked.

"Hapes," Mon replied. Padme was very surprised.

"That's unexpected," Padme replied, instantly suspicious.

"I thought so too at first, but they seem genuinely interested in our new cause," Mon said.

"Why all the sudden? They've always been neutral, but it's no secret that they have always hated the Jedi," Padme replied.

"Yes, and they're still not fond of them, but they are seeing the changes in the Order and I believe they are liking what they see, especially certain code changes that are being proposed strongly by your husband and son. And I believe it also helps that the Temple is no longer located on the capital world," Mon said.

"So they want to join the Republic?" Padme asked, thoroughly confused. She knew the Queen Mother never did anything unless it had financial benefit or without the promise of gaining power.

"Yes, it seems that way," Mon replied.

"What does the Queen Mother want in return for joining the Republic?" Padme asked bluntly.

"I know your opinion of Hapes is not favorable and I'll admit that they have left a sour taste in my mouth in the past," Mon stated.

"But they are very wealthy and have a very large military. The New Republic is still fairly weak and our economical status is not destitute, but we have substantial debt. An alliance with Hapes would strengthen us and deter any Imperial resistance regimes. And I don't think I have to tell you what kind of financial benefit it would be," Mon said.

"Yes, but at cost? You keep avoiding telling me what they want in return. That tells me that it's not good," Padme said. Mon sighed.

"You will see it as a terrible, unthinkable sacrifice, but I see it as a noble gesture that would bridge the gap between us," Mon said.

"What do they want?" Padme repeated. Aiden whimpered, feeling her agitation and she gently rocked him.

"Prince Isolder has taken quite a liking to Leia recently. They met only briefly after a Senate session a few weeks ago, but he was struck by her obvious beauty and grace. He has been seeking a Princess to wed and the Queen Mother has suggested a union between them that would be beneficial to all," Mon stated. Now Padme knew why Mon hadn't wanted to say anything in front of her husband. But she was about to find out exactly what she thought about the Queen Mother's suggestion and her disgust that Mon was even considering bringing it up.

"Does Leia know about this?" Padme asked in a measured tone.

"I did present the proposal to her and she quickly rejected the idea," Mon replied.

"Then there's your answer," Padme stated.

"Padme, she barely gave me time to finish. When she heard arranged marriage, she shut me down without even considering what kind of benefits she would be bringing to so many people," Mon said.

"If Hapes was so willing to join the New Republic, they would do so without us having to do something for them in return. If you know anything about a Skywalker, then you know that when we fall in love, it's usually for life. And Leia is in love with another man already. I will not have my daughter be denied the true love she desires, true love like I have with my husband. Believe me, in my days as a Queen and a legislator, political marriages were nothing new to me. But marrying someone for financial or political gain is degrading and unfair," Padme spat.

"Oh Padme, not everyone sees the galaxy as you do. Many see the fact that you illegally married a Jedi as far worse than any arranged marriage could ever be," Mon stated. Padme's eyes narrowed.

"That's because some people wouldn't know true love if it was right in front of them. And my marriage to Anakin is not the issue here. I don't care what some of your so called constituents think about our marriage. I love my husband and he loves me more than you can imagine. I shouldn't even have to justify that to you. Leia said no and you can't make her marry Prince Isolder," Padme refuted.

"There is great pressure in the Senate for this political marriage to take place. You remember what that is like, or perhaps you don't," Mon said. Padme looked sharply at her.

"I remember. That's why leaving that life for family life with the man I love was the easiest thing I've ever done. My daughter will not marry into a society of known Jedi haters. Leia's father and twin brother are Jedi, Leia herself knows the ways of the Jedi, and our youngest children will quite possibly someday be Jedi themselves. I warn you not to press the issue, lest you wish to terminate our friendship. Know that Anakin will never let you force our daughter into marriage with the Hapan Prince. Good evening," Padme said, as she stalked off with Aiden whimpering in her arms. Anakin had saw the heated exchange, though he couldn't hear what was being said from his distance. He saw Padme venture off, likely off to the gardens to calm down.

"Hey tiny angel, how about we go see all the pretty flowers out in the garden. Would you like that?" he asked. She nodded, as he picked her up and headed off in the same direction as his wife.

* * *

"That didn't look good," Satine said, as she and Obi-Wan danced, but had caught sight of what looked like a heated exchange between Padme and Mon Mothma.

"No it didn't. I warned Mon not to even press the issue of the Hapans and respect Leia's decision. I told her Padme would react like this and that Anakin would be even worse. Guess she chose not to take my advice," Obi-Wan replied.

"Arranged marriages and democracy have no place in the same sentence. I'm appalled that Mon is even letting the Queen Mother pressure her," Satine said.

"Can you imagine the blow out that will happen if the Queen Mother confronts Anakin and Padme?" Obi-Wan chuckled.

"If the Queen Mother is that foolish, then it will certainly be a fireworks display I won't miss," Satine replied with equal amusement.

* * *

"Whatever Mon was saying didn't make you very happy at all," Anakin said, as he followed her out into the gardens.

"I'm sorry for storming out without telling you. I just had to get out there for a minute," Padme replied, as she sat down on the edge of the stone fountain. Anakin sat beside her, as the children watched the water with avid interest.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"It's going to make you mad. I know you're not prone to losing control anymore, but this will push your limit," Padme warned. Anakin sighed.

"Wow…okay, I promise I won't go storming back inside like a raging Reek," he said, only half joking.

"Well, it seems that Hapes has an interest in joining the Republic…if they get what they want," Padme began. Anakin snorted in disgust.

"I really am not going to like this, am I? What exactly do the well known Jedi haters want in return for gracing us with their oh so wonderful presence?" Anakin asked sarcastically.

"They want an arranged marriage between Prince Isolder and our Leia," Padme told him, wincing as she said it. As Leia's mother, she was already outraged by the suggestion, but as Leia's already overprotective father, she knew something like this would make Anakin livid in ways only a father could understand. She saw her husband's jaw clench like it usually did when he was angry and his calm cerulean eyes become a sudden startling stormy sapphire.

"They're bartering our daughter for political gain?" Anakin ground out through clenched teeth.

"Oh they're trying. Leia refused once and somehow Mon thought coming to me with the proposal would make a difference. I told her that no one would force our daughter into a marriage that she doesn't want with someone she doesn't know, never mind doesn't love," Padme said.

"And she's still pressing the issue?" Anakin asked. Padme nodded.

"I'm afraid she will. She claims there is a lot of pressure on her to make this happen," Padme said, with a sigh.

"I can't believe that our first night back home and I'm already dealing with this kind of thing. I don't miss it Ani. After living a quiet life with our babies, I have no desire to deal with the seedier side of politics ever again," Padme added. Anakin put his hand on hers and gently kissed her lips.

"And you don't have to. You're right, no one is going to force Leia to do anything she doesn't want to do. And say the word and we'll pack up the little ones and leave for Varykino tonight," he said.

"It's tempting, but we can't. You have a Council meeting in the morning," she replied.

"You and the kids are first. Luke would cover for me. They know my position," Anakin said.

"I know, but I haven't even got to share even one dance with you. I say we go in and put the babies down and then go back to the gala for just a little while. Then we can put Jaden to bed and retire ourselves. It's early, but there's no saying we have to go right to sleep…if you get my drift," she said, a sultry edge in her voice. He smirked.

"I think I do," he replied, as they went inside, intending to put Bella and Aiden down for the night and ask one of the handmaidens to look after them, before they would return to the gala for a short time.

* * *

Luke milled about near the dessert tables, not sure what to do with himself. He had never really been to a party like this before and was feeling a little out of place. He felt someone nudge his arm.

"Why aren't you dancing?" Leia asked.

"Uh…I don't know how and I don't have a partner," Luke replied.

"There are three handmaidens in the corner over there that have been eyeing you for the last thirty minutes. You should go ask one of them to dance. They're completely smitten with you," Leia encouraged, making Luke blush.

"I don't know…" he said uncertainly.

"Go and turn on the Skywalker charm. You can have any girl you want, you just have to believe it," Leia replied, pushing him toward the girls. Sure enough, he was soon dancing with a young blonde handmaiden who looked like she was going to faint. Leia shook her head in amusement and suddenly heard someone clear their throat behind her. She turned and saw a tall, long haired ash blonde haired man standing there.

"Princess Leia, it is an honor to finally meet you in person," Isolder said smoothly, as he kissed the back of her hand.

"Prince Isolder…I didn't know you would be attending," Leia replied as politely as possible.

"It was last minute, really. When you rejected my proposal, I felt that I needed to address this in person," Isolder replied.

"I'm terribly sorry you made the trip for nothing then, because my answer has not changed," Leia said.

"That's why I came in person. I believe I can change your mind," Isolder replied.

"Well, you can't. I'm already involved with a man and I love him," Leia told him. But Isolder only chuckled arrogantly.

"Forgive me Leia, but I don't see this man. If you were mine, I wouldn't let you out of my sight," Isolder said smoothly.

"Who says I have?" Han said, as he approached. Leia had never seen him wearing anything formal before and she was taken aback by how handsome he looked, even more than usual. Han's stare penetrated the prince, as he laced his fingers with Leia's.

"Han Solo. You are?" he asked. Isolder chuckled in amusement.

"When you said that you had a man, I assumed you meant another dignitary. Not this…hired hand," Isolder said snootily.

"Hired hand? You're about to see that hand go down your throat," Han growled, but Leia held him back. Isolder chuckled.

"I would expect such uncouth behavior from a scoundrel like you. Leia, this man is not worthy of one such as you," Isolder said.

"That's my decision," Leia said, as she tried to keep Han from advancing.

"Let me punch his lights out. We'll both enjoy it," Han insisted. Leia smiled at him.

"I know we would, but this is hardly the way to handle this," Leia told him.

"You keep telling him no, but he ain't taking the hint," Han said. Leia smiled knowingly.

"Trust me, he's about to and you're going to get a good laugh," Leia promised, as she felt her parents closing in.

"Is there a problem here?" Anakin asked. Isolder scoffed and turned to the source, preparing to tell them to kindly mind their own business. But when he saw the former Senator Amidala on the arm of her Jedi husband, he quickly lost the words on his tongue.

"M…Master Skywalker, no there's no problem," Isolder stammered.

"Lady Skywalker, you are a vision of beauty," Isolder complimented.

"Prince Isolder, I didn't expect you to come all the way from Hapes for our humble little celebration here on Naboo," Padme replied eloquently.

"Naboo is a beautiful world with many beautiful women, but first and foremost you and your daughter. I have been awestruck by her prowess in the Senate as of late. She is without a doubt your daughter, indeed," Isolder said, attempting to flatter her.

"Yeah and you'd just love to get your princely claws into her too," Han spat.

"I was simply conversing with Princess Leia when this riff raff so rudely interrupted and tried to attack me. However, I am a forgiving man and I won't request that he be removed. I'm sure you can agree with me, as the parents of this lovely young woman, that he has no business anywhere near her," Isolder said, smirking smugly at Han.

"Actually, we couldn't agree…less," Padme retorted, causing the prince's smirk to disappear.

"Forgive me, milady, but surely you can see how beneficial to both our families, not to mention to the Republic, this union would be," Isolder stated.

"What I see is Hapes trying to prey on the New Republic in an uncertain, financially unstable time by promising to shower the Senate constituents with wealth if you get what you want. Believe me, there was much of this practice in the late days of the Old Republic and it was corruption like yours that left us ripe for Palpatine's picking. If you really wanted to join the New Republic, then you would do so without asking for an incentive and for you to demand our daughter's hand is an outrage," Padme spat.

"Lady Skywalker, I assure you that Hapes has on the best intentions and your daughter would be treated like a Queen!" Isolder insisted. Anakin glared at him, as he was suddenly in his face.

"My daughter is not marrying you. You would be wise not to press this issue," Anakin warned, making Isolder very nervous.

"Very well, I shall take my leave. But I assure you that you will regret refusing me," Isolder promised, though Padme knew an empty threat when she heard one.

"He was kind of a creep for someone who's supposed to be a Prince," Ahsoka scoffed.

"Yeah, what a stuffed shirt," Rex joked, as he and Sola joined them.

"I was really hoping one of you would punch him out. It would have certainly livened this party up," Sola mentioned, looking and Han and Anakin.

"Well, I say we liven it up then," Anakin said, as he led Padme to the dance floor.

"You sure put him in place. You can definitely still put a person in their place with words," he mentioned. She shrugged.

"I don't let anyone threaten the people I love and I know you don't either," she replied, as she gazed up at him.

"True, but you're the brains. I'm just the muscle," he joked.

"Oh please. You my love are not lacking at all in the brains department," she told him.

"Maybe not, but I'm happy to be your muscle," he replied.

"Mmm…I'm happy that your muscles are all mine too," she said, as she slid her hands along his biceps and gave him a sexy grin.

"I say we go get Jaden tucked in and then have our own private party," he suggested.

"I love the way you think," she replied.

* * *

"Leia…can we talk?" Han asked. She nodded.

"Of course," she replied.

"Maybe somewhere not so…busy?" he asked. She nodded again.

"The gardens are beautiful this time of night," Leia replied, as she led him there.

"What did you want to talk about?" Leia asked.

"You know, that guy had a point in there. You're way outta my league," Han said.

"Han, I love you. Social class means very little next to that," she replied.

"I know and I'm lucky to have you. I love you too and it's time I start showing it or I'm afraid I'm gonna lose you. If I did, I'd only have myself to blame," Han said.

"You're not going to lose me," Leia insisted.

"You're right, cause I'm gonna marry you," Han blurted out, stunning her to speechlessness. He then realized how that had come out.

"I mean, will you marry me?" he asked properly. She smiled, as tears welled in her eyes. She nodded enthusiastically, as she hugged him tightly.

"Is that a yes?" he asked. She pulled back and kissed him passionately, before hugging him tightly again. He sported a goofy grin on his face.

"I think that's a yes," he said.

* * *

Later that evening, the celebration soon winded down and the Queen thanked all the guests for attending, before the palace quieted for the night.

* * *

Padme waited patiently in the palace atrium for the Council meeting to conclude. Bella bounced up and down in her hover stroller, while Aiden sat behind her in the double seated contraption. Jaden was not so patient either, as he found it entertaining to run around the atrium. Fortunately the palace staff and handmaidens were very understanding.

"Jaden, come here," Padme called.

"No more running," she told him.

"But Mommy, I'm bored. When are we going to go?" he asked. Before she could respond, she saw the meeting room's door slid open and the Council members file out. Most she was unfamiliar with, but Mace acknowledged her, as he came out, followed by Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, Luke and finally Anakin.

"How did it go?" she asked.

"Pretty well. There's still some that are resistant to re-writing the Code, but fortunately, Mace's opinion carries a lot of weight and he's in favor of it. I don't think the same could have been said twenty years ago," Anakin replied.

"Much has changed and Mace is wise to change with the times," Padme said.

"Yes, I must say that before I married Satine, I believed strongly in the old ways. But I'm glad I had a headstrong padawan and a stubborn Senator to change my mind," Obi-Wan mused, making them all chuckle.

"Yeah and fortunately, we're the majority now," Luke replied.

"We all agree that moving the Temple to Yavin IV was the best first decision. The Force is very strong there and we are able to focus more on rebuilding the Order," Ahsoka said.

"Things are definitely changing, but it's change for the better," Anakin said. They nodded in agreement.

"Daddy, are we going now?" Jaden asked. Anakin smiled and lifted him up.

"We sure are, little man. Everyone else went on ahead of us, so I say we go join them. He couldn't wait to spring their surprise on Padme when they got there. Rex, Sola, Jobal, and Satine had gone ahead to get everything ready. Padme was in for the surprise of her life.

* * *

"WOW!" Jaden said in awe, as he hung over the edge of the ferry as far as Anakin would allow. He chuckled at his son's awestruck look, as he took in the scenery. His first trip here he had been in just as much awe as well.

"This is our new home?" he asked.

"Yep and if you look just over there, that's our house," Anakin said, pointing at Varykino, as they came around the bend.

"WOW! It looks like a castle!" Jaden exclaimed, making those around him chuckle.

"Yep, that's what I thought too the first time your mommy brought me here," Anakin said, as he lifted Bella up in his other arm to she could see too.

"Pwetty!" she called in awe. Padme smiled and leaned against him, as she held Aiden and Anakin gave her a soft smile. They were home at last.

As they stepped off the ferry and walked onto the veranda, Padme noticed that it was decorated with fresh flowers and she noticed that their family was waiting anxiously for them.

"What's going on?" Padme asked, as she noticed everyone was smiling at her. Anakin handed Bella off to Sola and Leia eagerly took Aiden, as Anakin took Padme's hands in his own.

"What have you been up to?" she asked coyly.

"Well, this is something Sola and I have been cooking up for a while now. Our wonderful family did most of the work and I know it's still a couple weeks before our anniversary, but now that we're home, I thought it would be really great to renew our vows. We didn't get to have a wedding with our friends and family as witnesses and now we can," Anakin said. Tears were already slipping down her cheeks, as he got down on one knee.

"Padme Skywalker, will you marry me again?" he asked. She nodded eagerly.

"Yes…" she cried. He stood up and took her in his arms. She laughed, as he spun her around and their lips met passionately.

"Well, let's go baby sister. We need to get you ready, because you're getting married again in just two hours," Sola said, as the women whisked her away into the house.

"Daddy, I thought you and mommy were already married," Jaden said. Anakin smiled.

"We are little man, but when mommy and daddy got married the first time, we had to keep it a secret so no one got to come to the wedding. I know it's hard to understand, but this just means that mommy and daddy love each other and you kids so much," Anakin explained. Jaden accepted his answer, as Obi-Wan came to stand beside him.

"I'm glad I got invited this time," Obi-Wan joked. Anakin smiled.

"Me too, I'm glad you're here Master. And you should have been invited the first time," Anakin replied.

"No, I wasn't enlightened enough then and probably would have tried to stop it. Then none of us would be here," Obi-Wan said. Anakin smiled humbly, as they went to prepare themselves.

* * *

Padme sighed, as she look in the mirror, looking as beautiful as she did on her wedding to Anakin the first time.

"You ready, baby sister?" Sola asked. She nodded. The other women had donned matching dresses, yellow in color, and they had even dressed Bella in a similar yellow dress.

"Mommy, you look pwetty!" Bella called. Padme smiled down at her tiny daughter.

"Thank you sweetheart, you look so pretty too. Let's go show daddy how pretty we look," she said, as she took her daughter's tiny hand in her own and they started down stairs.

* * *

Anakin waited beside the Holy man that Rex had shuttled to their home. The first time Anakin had married Padme, he knew it was right. He had known it was right since the moment he laid eyes on her. But their first marriage had begun with an ominous calm in the midst of a war that had erupted in the galaxy. And their union had been kept a guarded secret for almost three years. But today, they would renew their vows in front of the people that they loved most, including their five beautiful children. Obi-Wan, Rex, Luke and Han stood beside him, as they caught a glimpse of the women slowly coming in. Jobal had never admitted believing in Aiden's miraculous rebirth, but she loved her grandson as much as her other grandchildren and happily sat down to witness the ceremony with him in her arms. He was still too young to know what was going on, but he was safe and surrounded by people that loved him, so that was all he needed.

Leia slowly walked in first, holding a bouquet of flowers and approached her father, giving him a soft kiss on the cheek.

"I love you daddy," she said. He smiled.

"I love you too princess and you look as beautiful as your mother," he told her. She smiled and took her place across from Han. Ahsoka came in next and took her place across from Luke, as Sola, Satine, and Ani followed, taking their places as well. There were chuckles and giggles coming from everyone, as they next watched Jaden and Bella walk in. Jaden was walking too fast and had to stop to wait for Bella, who tossed flower petals. She started out just tossing one and then she got excited and started tossing them by the handful. Jaden waited impatiently for her, as he held the pillow with the rings on it like he had been instructed. They finally reached their family and Jaden stood in front of his older brother, who patted him on the shoulder. Bella stood in the middle, not sure what to do now and Anakin knelt down. She grinned and ran to him, as he took her in his arms.

"I throwed the fowers like aunt Sola said," Bella told him.

"You did and you did a wonderful job. Mommy and I are so proud," Anakin told her.

"You and mommy is getting married?" Bella asked.

"Well, mommy and I are already married, but we're having this ceremony to renew our vows to each other," Anakin replied, knowing she really wasn't going to understand.

"How come?" she asked.

"Because mommy and I love each other so much. You'll understand when you're older someday, tiny angel. Can you go stand by your big sister for now?" he asked. She nodded and trotted over to stand in front of Leia. He stood up, just as Padme entered and he suddenly felt all the air leave his lungs. She floated toward him like the angel he knew she was. She had stunned him with her beauty before, in fact, she did so on a daily basis, but to see her like this made him speechless.

"Are you an angel?" he whispered to her, as she reached him. She smiled, her cheeks warming at his charming words.

"Just yours, my love," she replied, as they turned to face the Holy man.

"We have gathered here today to witness the vow renewal of this couple, Anakin and Padme Skywalker. I am here only to officiate and they will speak the words from their heart, but I must say, in the few minutes that I have been here, never have I witnessed such true, pure love between two people. Speak your vows to each other from your hearts and proclaim your love publicly," the Holy man said.

"From the moment you walked into that junk shop on Tatooine, I knew you would be the love of my life. Some would have said that it was silly of me to think I was in love, since I was only nine at the time, but growing up as a slave, I knew true love when I felt it since the only other person in my life that loved me was my mom. But you changed everything. Just seeing you for the first time, your very presence, showed me that true love was real. And then, when we met ten years later, I had grown up and you were still the same, as were my feelings for you. And I knew how impossible it should have been for us to be together, but I loved you so much that I didn't care about any of the rules that were supposed to keep us apart. I just knew that as long as I had you, my life would be complete. Being your husband is by far the greatest honor of my life and I promise to continue to make sure that you know how much I love you each and every day. I will never, ever take you for granted, because I know how lucky I am to have you and how lucky we are to be together. We've been through so much, but we made it because we refused to give up or lose faith in our love. If I have to choose one lesson to teach our children, it is that love can conquer any darkness or evil and that you must never lose faith in it. There…was a time that I believed that only more power could ensure that I could keep you close and safe. But fortunately, thanks in no small part to your love, I realized that power would only destroy the man you loved and replace him with something evil that you could never want. Your love literally saved my life, I know that with every fiber of my being. You are the greatest blessing in my life, as are our children, and I will spend the rest of my days loving you, cherishing you, and protecting you," Anakin said passionately, as he gently brushed away a few of her tears that were slowly sliding down her beautiful face.

"Oh Anakin," she cried, as she tried to quell the strong emotions inside her for the moment so she could speak her own vows to him.

"You are the love of my life too. I didn't even believe true love existed until you came back into my life. How could I when all around me was evil and corruption constantly. But you…you changed everything in my life for the better. You showed me true love made the impossible very possible. Your unconditional love humbled me and the more I tried to fight my feelings for you, the more I realized how trivial those reasons for not being together truly were. Suddenly, all I could find were reasons why we should be together. You made me happy and I wasn't happy before you came back into my life. There were times that I didn't even care if I lived or died, because I was only a public servant. But you made me realize that there was such more to my life than that. That's when you became my life. You saved me too, in more ways than one. You're my husband, my handsome protector, my Knight in shining Jedi armor," she said, smiling at him, as he looked down shyly at her praise.

"You are the greatest blessing in my life as well, as are our children, and I will love you for eternity. I will also spend the rest of my days loving and cherishing you. You've made my life more whole and complete than I ever imagined possible. I'm still in awe that you did all this for us, but then again, I shouldn't be surprised. You've always been so romantic, so much more than I believed I deserved. I love you so much and I will spend the rest of my life making sure you know how much," Padme promised, as they turned back to the Holy man.

"It is without a doubt that we are in the presence of true, powerful love. The Force has truly blessed this union and your vows have again reinstated the promises you made to each other upon your first union. May the Force continue to bless this union and the family you have created. You may kiss your bride, just as you did on the day you first took her as your wife," the Holy man stated. Anakin and Padme smiled at each other, as their lips met in eager passion. Their family and friends applauded and their young ones ran to them. Anakin and Padme embraced their little ones, as they commenced with a celebration reception with their loved ones. There were still a great many things that were uncertain in the galaxy, especially with a young and struggling new government. But freedom had been restored to the galaxy, thanks to the love of one family. They knew that despite the uncertain times that the galaxy would flourish prosperously once again, especially with their two oldest children involved in much of the New Republic's design. As for them, they knew their love had brought them through the worst of times and now they would continue to raise their family, as they were finally home in the place they had always dreamed of raising their children. Nothing and no one could ever come between them ever again.

"I love you Anakin...so much," Padme said passionately.

"I love you too angel. I've loved you since the moment I laid eyes on you and I'll love you for eternity," Anakin replied.

"And I, you, my love," she said passionately, as their lips met again in a soul searing kiss. The Force had been brought back into balance by their love and the galaxy flourished in the light of the Force again. Peace had been restored, a peace that was created by the incredible love between two extraordinary people. A love so powerful, true, and unconditional that it transcended all obstacles and overcame the darkest of evils. Through it all, it shined with the light of the Force, banishing the darkness to the shadows.

And to think, it all began when a little boy first laid eyes on a girl he would always swear was an angel in a run-down junk shop on Tatooine...

The End.


End file.
